Merlin Made Me Do It
by Divess
Summary: Merlin has instructed Harry Potter to, among other things, write a book about his own life. Merlin has ulterior motives which we'll see unfold as Harry and his ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle not only work together, but also become friends. We'll run into most of the usual characters plus some new ones as Harry shares his life and pursuits with us. EWE.
1. The Inception

Harry Potter is going to write a tell-all book. We will be sitting in on the initial meeting as Harry meets his ghostwriter for the first time. Harry will share information as well as many random thoughts with his ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle and with you, his audience. Nods to Dramione. Humor. Rated M for language. Canon belongs to JKR.

The Inception

I am sitting at my desk studying my empty glass. I have just polished off my third firewhiskey. Me, Greg and Neville had been chatting but they've gone back downstairs.

I know what you're thinking. Why would Greg Goyle, master Slytherin be sitting and chatting with two brave and loyal Gryffindors such as Neville and myself? I guess a short answer would be is that time changes many things.

Greg is my mate as are a number of other former Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Not so many Hufflepuffs. Their loss. In my opinion, it was the second wizarding war. So many wizards, witches and muggles were lost that those remaining decided it was time to put animosities aside and just live life. That may not be the exact answer but it is my belief and the belief of most of my generation.

It could also be that we were all thrown together in the same dorm for so-called 8th year. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, all in one very large co-ed dorm with one common room. It was ride or die time. We rode and most of us came out friends or better.

Right now I am waiting for some git of a reporter to show his face. If all goes well, this reporter will be a lifeline between me and my facts.

I'm starting to get impatient even though the scheduled meeting time isn't for another ten minutes. He and I have an appointment to go over material that I want included in my upcoming book. A ghostwriter of sorts. He comes highly recommended even though no one thought to tell me his bloody name. Arseholes.

I'm working myself up into a frenzy. I have even begun to think I feel my scar hurting. Fuck me. Maybe I should hit myself with a couple of cheering charms just to be sure. I have important business to discuss with this man. I need to focus.

Yes. Harry Potter, with a bit of a nudge from Merlin has decided to act on the suggestions of witches and wizards all over the wizarding world. I am going to write a book. A bloody, tell-all book. A bloody, tell-all, truthful book. That's what I'm going to do. So sue me. Well. I actually don't mean sue me because no matter how the book turns out, it will be a work of love. So don't sue me. Just be happy you got your bloody name in print.

Truth be told, if you're looking for the real reason that I finally decided to go ahead and put it all out there, blame Merlin. Yes. I said Merlin. After a very long night of drinking, Merlin appeared at the foot of my bed and gave me a bit of advice. He said, in no uncertain terms, "Potter, write the damn book." I was so surprised that Merlin knew my name that I just said, OK. So here I am, ready to keep my promise.

Maybe I should think about cheering charms again.

_**Voice coming from the doorway**_**: **Mr. Potter? the voice asks. Thank you for seeing me tonight. I hope I'm not keeping you from your guests. Even though this is said in the most respectful of tones, I begin to wonder if this dolt of a reporter will do anything more than piss me off. He's at my study door. I'm sitting at my desk. I still have my lightning scar, my gorgeous green eyes (as I've been told this many times), and my head of messy black hair. Who could I be other than me?

I really don't want to get myself worked up. As you have probably heard, I can do that very easily. At times I can go from sweet to ferocious in nanoseconds. Not right now. Not right here. I push the negative thoughts aside. I want to have a good night. I get up from my chair, shake his hand and offer him a seat across from my desk.

He introduces himself as I. M. Notabeetle. What! What the hell kind of name is Notabeetle? Merciful Merlin. Reminds me of Rita Skeeter for some reason. Notabeetle better tread lightly as one of the last things he would want to remind me of is Rita Skeeter. I offer him a drink which he refuses. He must be saving himself for the party.

Whatever.

There are a couple of things I need to clear up before he and I go any further.

First, I tell him it wasn't necessary to bring a photographer. I remind him that our agreement covered a discussion of my intention to publish and the purported contents of said forthcoming missive. Second. I stress that any photos his photographer has taken of my friends and family will be handed back to me before he leaves. This is not a photo-op for the Prophet. Third. I impress upon him should any photos "accidentally" end up in the Prophet, he, his photographer and the Prophet will suffer consequences. I'm being a ruddy bastard. I'm really not worried about any photos ending up in the Prophet. Draco is downstairs. Since he has owned the Prophet for the last two years, I don't have to worry as to what will or will not make the paper. It's good to know the king. Fourth. I tell him that he is more than welcome to join the party after we finish our business. I also mention that he might want to send his photographer home before we get started.

I think Mr. I. M. Notabeetle has realized his faux-pas. He excuses himself to go find his photographer.

While Notabeetle. goes to find his photographer, I go downstairs to put a little bug in Draco's ear about unwanted photos. That's funny. Bug, Notabeetle, Skeeter. OK. OK. Maybe it's not funny to you but it's funny as hell to me. Draco catches my meaning.

Now. As soon as Notabeetle gets back we can begin our discussion.

About ten minutes later, Notabeetle comes back to my study. His face is so red that he could give Ron a run for the title of beet faced boy. Maybe he ran into Draco. A drunk Draco is very scary. Come to think of it, a sober Draco can be very scary at times.

Being the polite war hero that I am, I ask Notabeetle if he's alright. He just nods. I just smile.

To get the meeting started I ask, did you ever think you would be invited to meet with me in my home Notabeetle? He interjects asking me to call him I. M. OK. I will. I.M. it is.

His face is still a lovely shade of red. I wonder just what Draco had said to him.

I hesitate for a fraction of a second just in case I.M. might want me to know his middle name or something.

He remains quiet so I begin again by asking if it seems ironic that Harry Potter has invited a reporter, namely him, into his home for a chat and a bit of a party. I.M. nods then replies that he can hardly believe he is sitting in front of the real deal. I smile (I'm just a smiling fool tonight) and reply, I'm the boy-who-lived-twice-and-became-an-auror. He laughs. Score one for the reporter. He appreciates my humor. What little there is. We may become best mates.

I tell him that that's just one of my names. He probably knows me best as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and savior of the wizarding world. Yes, I.M., I say. This is definitely me and in all my glory.

Now that we have been properly and thoroughly introduced we can move on…..again.

Shifting into business mode I explain, this being a basic meeting of the minds, the plan is, I'll talk and you I. M. may listen. Sound good I ask? He nods. Merlin and Morgana. That's a score. A reporter who can keep his mouth shut.

So I start talking;

As you already know I. M., there is a party going on at my house tonight. We are celebrating another milestone of some kind. I can't remember exactly what it is we are celebrating. No worries though. Hermione and Lucia keep track of that sort of thing. I don't need to remember. I just need to show up. Enough of me and my failing memory. I'm trying to make an impression here.

From where I am sitting (upstairs in my study), it sounds like a good time is being had by all. Must be a lot of people down there. I just felt my wards vibrate for what seems like the fiftieth time.

I look over at I.M. and continue.

My friends and I, we love milestones. Actually, we love any reason to have a party. We are the War Generation. We work hard. We play hard. We hex hard. That's my little joke Notabeetle. We don't hex unless absolutely necessary. Right, Hermione? Right, Draco? We do party at the drop of a hat though. Get a new job? Let's have a party. Bought a new piece of jewelry? Let's have a party. Met a new friend? Let's have a party. Cheat someone out of their life savings (Draco!)? Lets have a party. Preferably, the party is at Harry's house. You get my drift. By the way. I was just kidding about Draco cheating someone out of their life savings. I don't want that boy going all Veela on me.

Anyhow, I continue. Everyone in my rather large circle of friends as well as many hangers on are here tonight, flirting, dancing or arguing. Most are here willingly but others have been dragged here by their significant other or significant friend. We will talk about those who had to be dragged later. I call them sore sports. Hello! Why wait. Let's talk about one of them now.

Sore sports I huff to Notabeetle.

For some reason I find it hard to call him I.M. and I find it just as hard to believe he cares. But, what the hell. I'm in charge.

I continue. Just because the sore sports couldn't get the partner of their choice they want to act all huffy and pissy. Right, Ginny?

Hey, I say (shrugging my shoulders), I don't want people all pissed at me because me and Ginny aren't a couple anymore. I don't need any howlers. Ginny was the one who wanted to explore her femininity and wanted to see other people. I just followed her lead. Truth be told, I am way, way past all of Ginny's aggressive bullshit but she wants to fall back to the golden times. You know the times I mean. Back when no one was assured of waking up alive from one day to the next. Yup. Those were some golden times. I'll pass.

Personally, I think Ginny expected me to fall on my knees when she told me about wanting to explore her opportunities.

How many of you who are peeking over my shoulder this very minute think the boy who lived was going to take sloppy seconds, thirds and fourths? That's what I thought. No one. Crazy Harpy. Too bad. So sad.

Notabeetle makes a slight chuckle but covers it with a cough. I'm on to him. I've used the "cough to cover a chuckle" maneuver many times. I ignore it and try to ignore the stare I am receiving as well.

I shrug again and answer Notabeetle's stare with a glare of my own. What? Yes. I called her a harpy. I am in no way insulting Ginny. She is a bona fide member of the Holyhead Harpies thus making her a Harpy. Well. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I actually have my eye on a spectacular woman and she has her mouth, oops I mean, her eye on me. She will be discussed later.

Notabeetle has a glazed look in his eyes. He starts to make a note of some kind. I stop him and say, no notes tonight. Tonight I'm just talking. He puts his quill away. All Notabeetle has to do is listen and then tell me if there is merit in my wanting to write a book.

I wonder if I am telling him too much too soon. Well he agreed to hear my ideas so I'll muddle on.

Leaning back in my chair, I start talking again. This time I idly reminisce about myself.

It's strange, says I. Even though it has been a long seven years since the Battle at Hogwarts and the reign of the Golden Trio, people still come out of the woodwork for a glimpse at Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. There doesn't really have to be a party at my house for all the nosey Nick and Noras to appear. Tons of wizards and witches who will go to a "door opening" as long as yours truly will be there. No brag. All fact.

I used to get annoyed with the fan boys and fan girls who liked to stick their noses into every aspect of my life. Especially after they grew up to be fan men and fan women and were still doing the same thing.

But, I have come to terms with my life. I am brilliant. A little short in stature but still brilliant. Short I may be compared to Ron, George, Lee, Bill, Neville, Dudley, Dean, Anthony, Draco, Theo and Blaise but the ladies love me. Again. No brag. All fact.

Personally, I'm still trying to figure out how a 5'6" wizard had to save the wizarding world when there are so many long, tall cretins running around who are 6' tall or better. Go figure.

Anyway. I must now admit that a few photos, a few handshakes, a few speeches, a few slaps on the back and a little schmoozing doesn't rankle me as much as it did when I was younger. Besides, the Minister of Magic hasn't been Cornelius Fudge for a very long time.

Speaking of Cornelius Fudge and other people who make me want to vomit. Dolores Umbridge (yes, the cow is still alive) had the unmitigated gall to request an invite for the abovementioned celebration. Of course she did not receive one. When I want a hag in my home, I'll pick a clean one up from the Hogs Head. If that frosts Dolores' hateful, old arse, so be it. I have taken enough of her shite to last me a lifetime. I still have the scars. Dolores will not be crossing my doorstep anytime soon.

Crap. The tosser and the hag have gotten me off track.

To be fair, I must admit that Fudge and Umbridge aren't the only things getting me off track. The noise now coming from downstairs is making my brain cramp.

I think Ron is arguing with someone. That's new. Ron arguing with someone? I can hear his loud arse as if he was in this room with Notabeetle and me. Damn! Ron. STFU.

Oh right! Now I hear Dudley. If he and Ron could stay in the same room for more than five minutes without arguing about something stupid it would be a miracle.

Sound familiar? Takes me straight back to the days of Ron and Hermione.

Holy shite!. Are Death Eaters attacking? Now the women are in it as well and it sounds like a group of banshees has invaded my ballroom. Yes. I have a ballroom in my mini mansion. What do you take me for, a git? All courtesy of Minister Shacklebolts Ministry Money.

How do banshees travel anyway? I question. In packs, gaggles, herds, troops, braces? You should know the answer Notabeetle. You are a reporter after all.

Well, they might sound like banshees but they are my banshees so I better go see what's going on.

From the back of my mind comes the thought, whatever happened to parties where guests played twenty fucking questions….quietly? Better yet. What happened to parties where the drunks pass out?

Excuse me for a minute I say to Notabeetle. I have to go downstairs. I'll be right back.

_**Twenty minutes and counting**_**.** OK. I'm back. Sorry I took so long.

Fucking lightweights. You would think grown wizards, witches and Muggles over twenty five would know better.

As if.

A couple of firewhiskeys and all hell breaks loose. Actually, I think they are sucking down more of the Stoli than firewhiskey or butterbeers.

Therein lies the problem. Stoli has to have over 20 fucking, different flavors. Jalapeno, honey, raspberry, orange, blueberry, apple, peach, gold, elit, etc., and I think Dudley brought 5 of each with him.

Stupid Dudley, I rant.

If he was going to introduce something to the group, why couldn't it have been something less potent. _I never trusted that prat_.

I guess it could have been worse. Dudley could have brought Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia along with the Stoli. Oh Geez. Merlin forbid. That's a nightmare I don't have to worry about. Vernon and Petunia don't want to know that I still exist any more than they want Dudley hanging with me and my posse.

Surprise. Surprise. Dudley grew up and decided that he liked his cousin Harry and cousin Harry's friends. Even more surprising, my posse likes Dudley. I know. I know. That's some strange shite. Right? It didn't happen overnight but it happened. My friends think of Dudley as one of the boys. Why not? If I can forgive those slimy Slytherins, I can forgive my git of a cousin. The more the merrier, especially if it pisses off Vernon the ogre.

Whatever.

Dudley is here at my house more than he is in Muggle London where he lives. Most of the time he is more than welcome here. It's just when Dudley starts trying to act like a wizard that I draw the line. Acting like a wizard only happens after Dudley has put away an overabundance of liquor though. So stick that up your overly large arse and spin it Ver-non.

Morgana be praised. Dudley has become fond of Romilda Vane (eeew) and she is more than fond of him. They actually make a lovely couple (cough, cough). Dudley is in love. Romilda is in rut. No. No. Wait a minute. Strike that. I don't want to give anyone the impression that I think badly of devious RoRoRomilda. In my opinion, she hasn't changed from the brazen twit who tried to drug me in 4th year. But we don't speak of that anymore.

Damn, just think about it. Who would have ever imagined that my Muggle cousin would be dating a witch? A randy witch at that. Bad quill. Bad, bad quill. Not I, said the handsome, black haired, green eyed, _short_ wizard.

More information settles at the front of my big brain. I say, let me run this by you Notabeetle. I.M. he interjects. What? I query. Oh right says me. I.M. I.M. I'll get onto that someday. Right now let me run this by you. A little Hermione snippet for you to ponder.

Late in 1999, the amazing Hermione Granger won "The Most Beautiful Witch In Britain" contest and ended up going to Hollywood. That's in California, USA.

She took California by storm. Right off, some famous modeling agency offered Hermione a one year contract. The only downside was that she had to stay in the States for that year.

We were all so proud of her.

Ron was especially ecstatic. He hated that Hermione fell for Draco in 8th year and was glad that they would be separated. Another sore sport. When he had Hermione he didn't know how to treat her. When she broke up with him, he wanted her back. Idiot. Yup. Ron the charmer.

Draco wasn't proud of Hermione or happy about the situation. He was totally pissed that Hermione would separate Dramione for a modeling career in the bleeding USA. Draco felt that Hermione's place would always be, chained to him. (what I meant was, right by his side.)

Draco was really shaken up when Hermione started dating (Hermione kept calling it a publicity stunt) a film star named Tome Felten. If we hadn't stopped him, Draco would have pulled out every last strand of his lovely platinum hair. Then he became belligerent. His mantra became, "Draco Malfoy doesn't wait for any woman." Sure Malfoy. Whatever. He was and still is whipped. Don't let him ever try to tell you anything different. No offense, I say to Notabeetle, but Draco probably wouldn't tell you anything anyway. So no worries. Notabeetle just nods. My man.

Draco wasn't all that innocent while Hermione was gone. He shagged about half the slags in Britain…once each. He's lucky he didn't end up with dragon pox of the penis or something. Actually, I smirk, he's lucky Hermione didn't find out. According to him, he wasn't shagging. He was blowing off steam. That boy was whipped. A little known fact is that Draco threatened to AK anyone who even mentioned his steam blowing to Hermione.

After Tome Felten dropped her (I mean, the publicity stunt ended) for some actress named Emmy Wetson, a somber Hermione came back home to Draco.

You really had to experience first hand some of the arguments between Hermione and Draco when Hermione got back to Britain. They were spectacular. Most of us gave Dramione a wide berth during that time.

But all went to right after Draco asked Hermione to marry him. They are now a happily engaged Dramione.…. who still have magnificent fights. They're going to kill each other if they don't shag themselves to death first. Ah, true love.

Speaking of true love, I say. It does exist. Just ask Luna and Neville, Blaise and Astoria, Michael and Padma, Ron and Pansy (yes, that Pansy) and Theo and Lucia (new witch on the scene). They'll tell you that they are in love.

I start smiling again as I think back. I tell I.M. that he's about to hear another of my unwritten gems. He smiles. I'm happy that he's happy.

I proceed.

Back when he was stupid, Theo thought that he fancied Hermione. He made the mistake of trying to put some moves on her. Theo only became smart after Draco hexed him into St Mungos. It wasn't pretty. Draco is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to Hermione. Theo realized the error of his ways and started looking for another girlfriend very quickly after that.

Hermione was upset with Draco for hexing Theo but I think that was the night Draco got the best shag of his life. I think he may have even got a blo-jo. We could hear them all the way up to the Charms corridor. Just saying.

While we are on the subject of Mr. Draco Malfoy I might as well relate this tidbit too.

I get up from the chair and pace around a bit. Someone said, pacing is good for the soul. Forget that. I just made that shite up. I'm pacing because my legs cramped up.

Anyway. I.M. I say. I just remembered something else I'll share with you.

A bloke named Scorpius who we'd previously met at the club ran afoul of Malfoy and didn't even realize it. Well he realized it after the fact.

Usually Draco remains cool and calm but this particular night Scorp as we called him, was touching Hermione while they talked. I saw the whole thing. Scorp would say something to Hermione then touch her arm. He would say something else then brush something from her shoulder. Although the touching was totally innocent, most of us have learned (through trial and error) that Draco is not fond of wizards getting familiar with his witch.

For five minutes everything was fine.

Suddenly, Draco had his wand out and hit Scorp with the "hands off" curse. Scorpius' hands disappeared. Poof. They were gone. I mean, Scorp was standing there handless. He started flailing his arms and screaming like a girl while Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open. Scorp wouldn't be touching Hermione (or anything else) anytime soon.

Blaise and Greg got the wand away from Malfoy. Everybody else was standing around asking, what the fuck just happened? Somebody quickly reversed the curse. I think it was Seamus. We gathered up our sheep and got the flock out of there before somebody called the aurors.

Yes, I.M., _I am an auror_…. but I was off duty. Cheeky bastard, I mumble.

Anyway. We found out later that Draco wasn't just angry because Scorpius was touching Hermione. He was also angry because Scorpius is the name that he and Hermione had decided on for their first son and it pissed him off that some dumb bloke already had it. I think we laughed for hours about that one.

Blimey. Sidetracked again.

Back to the matter at hand. As previously stated, many of my friends and acquaintances have mentioned, hinted and plain come right out and said, "Harry, you, your family and your best mates have been through so much. Why don't you document your life and share your story? Everyone would love to read about your life from your perspective."

My response was usually, "No." And I think to this day, if I hadn't gotten that nudge from Merlin I would still be saying no. Merlin? Mumbles Notabeetle. I think he may be imagining the next big headline as, "Harry Potter and his break from reality." Whatever. I'm the Chosen One. If Merlin wants to speak directly to me, he can. Notabeetle covers his shock well but still has the unmitigated gall to ask if Merlin will be getting literary credit. I want to hex him for being dense. Of course Merlin will be getting credit. Big credit. _After all, it was basically Merlin who made me do it._

And tonight is the night. I'm feeling a bit nostalgic (the three firewhiskeys are also helping. I'm staying away from the Stoli) and feel the need to wax philosophical. So it begins. Right here. Right now. Thank Merlin.

Tonight, I am going to put a voice to my thoughts before, as they say, I put quill to parchment.

Who is this "they" you may well ask. Beats me. I'm only using "them" as an excuse to air my dirty laundry. Besides, Merlin speaks directly to me. I can use all the literary license I want. I'm protected.

So that's what I'll do. I will tell my story and the story of my friends, foes and allies. And my dear readers will be getting it directly from the-man-who-lived-to-write-and-has-authorization-from-Merlin.

Moving on.

I tell I.M. that I'm going to write it up in segments. I'll forgo writing about sixth year, seventh year and the Battle at Hogwarts as they are already in the history books and need no explanation. If it's redundancy you are looking for, maybe you should pick up a copy of "Hogwarts: A History," latest edition. It's all in there. I won't be rehashing what you already know.

Maybe I'll start with 8th year as it is known in some circles. That was definitely an enlightening period of time. Who knew that the Slytherins would come back to finish their education after the war, that _most_ of them would be civil to Gryffindors, that friendships would be forged and that relationships would be born?

Shite. Hold on. Hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to figure out where to start before I give away any secrets. Well, _anymore_ secrets.

Maybe I'll start with relationships. You have no idea. Some of the shite that went on before everybody got with his or her true love will make you laugh your arses off. I'll have to tread lightly in this area because I don't want anyone to hex my bits off.

Maybe I'll start with individuals. The wizards and witches from my year and those in the years above and below mine are very interesting people. They helped fight a war. They helped win a war. They are strong and powerful. Additionally, there are witches and wizards not from my years to whom the wizarding world owes their thanks. They may be included as well.

Who knows where the quill will lead me.

All I know is that I'm about to cleave a path with my mighty quill that will make people say, no way. Potter is bat shite crazy. Must be his scar acting up. That's not what I heard. That never happened. But believe me, these people exist. These places exist. These things did happen.

In fact, I can pinpoint it even more precisely. The things I will write about happened in a place that has come to be known as the Potterverse. I can also give a precise timeline as most of my musings take place right after The Flaw In The Plan but well before EWE.

Don't even get me started on that less than helpful group of words called The Epilogue. How could anyone hope to wrap up twenty six years of child, teen, young adult and semi-adult angst in twenty words or less. That shite only happens in movies and bad book endings.

Notabeetle and I have been at this long enough for one session. I want to get my party on. I ask him for a little insight, a little input. He replies, from the information that we'd discussed so far, it looks like the great Harry Potter could put together a fantastic tome and end up having a best selling tell-all.

I'm impressed as well as feeling a little smug. Not only am I a wizarding hero but I may become a wizarding best selling author. Who knew that all this would come from a scrawny, little wizard who had his humble beginnings in a cupboard under the stairs? For at least the fourth time this evening, I smile. My jaws hurt. I'm really not used to smiling.

I thank Notabeetle. We shake hands. He asks about subsequent sessions. I tell him that I'll owl him with details. With all the business finished, I invite Notabeetle to join the party.

I do a little "throw your hands in the air like you just don't care" move and tell Notabeetle my plans. I reveal that I'm going to listen to some nice music, mingle with my guests, dance some close dances with the lady I have my eye on, throw Ron and Dudley out if they are still arguing and then imbibe in a little Stoli. Perhaps I'll even check with the posse to see if they mind being fodder in a book. When I make the statement about checking with the posse, in rather a hushed voice Notabeetle suggests, "if anyone gives you shite about being in the book, I should tell them that _Merlin Made Me Do It. _I suspect that he is trying to be a git.

I overlook his cheek and say, come with me Notabeetle. I mean I.M., I correct myself. You are about to hang with The Chosen One and his chosen friends. Let us make our entrance into the party together. To all you other folks peeking over my shoulder, later.

_Next day: Sunday 3:15 p.m._

It's a brand new day and as of last night about midnight I have a brand new girlfriend. Yes. Seana (Seamus' younger sister) agreed to be my hot mama. Just kidding. She agreed to be my girl. I'm stoked. Ginny's pissed. Hahaha. Time to schedule a "Harry found a new girl" party. I must remember to invite I.M. Maybe he is an _opportunity _that Ginny would want to explore. Anyway, I now have a new purpose as well as a new girlfriend in my life. So without further delay. I will get started on, Harry's Chronicles. And it will be as Fudge has griped, "a tale worthy of Harry Potter." Fucking Fudge.

_And, for Merlin's sake, keep an eye out for my book. _


	2. Putting It Into Context

**Chapter 2: Putting It Into Context**

**Harry is ready for his second sit down with ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle.**

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Rated M for language. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Inception**

_**Sunday: 3:15 p.m.**_

It's a brand new day and as of last night about midnight I have a brand new girlfriend. Yes. Seana (Seamus' younger sister) agreed to be my hot mama. Just kidding. She agreed to be my girl. I'm stoked. Ginny's pissed. Hahaha. Time to schedule a "Harry found a new girl" party. I must remember to invite I.M. Maybe he is an _opportunity _that Ginny would want to explore. Anyway, I now have a new purpose as well as a new girlfriend in my life. So without further delay. I will get started on, Harry's Chronicles. And it will be as Fudge has griped, "a tale worthy of Harry Potter." Fucking Fudge

**Putting It Into Context**

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

There is an owl waiting when I get home from my hard day of auroring. What? You don't think auroring is hard? You try working with Ron all day.

I give the bird a piece of biscuit but it remains firmly planted in place. It is from Notabeetle. I'm thinking, is this guy going to be a pushy, pain in the arse? He suggests that we set up a schedule of meetings. According to him, I need to start putting my thoughts in order. Merlin alive. We just decided to do this two days ago. Can't a hero get a breather? I already told him that I would owl him. Drat, Obviously I _didn't_ owl him.

Buck up, I say to myself. Being less than positive is no way to start a business arrangement. The bloke can't help it if he already fancies himself a wizard with money, Ah! Seeing galleon signs in front of the eyes is not a bad thing. He is, after all, teaming up with the Harry Potter. What can the results of our partnership be if not outstanding? Together, we are going to make millions. Smiling to myself, I think, about Draco, Theo, Blaise, little millionaire boys. Well little millionaire boys, I'm coming for ya. Hahaha.

I owl him back. Being the accommodating soul that I am, I remind Notabeetle that I can be available the next four Tuesdays at seven p.m. After that, we'll figure it out. Big of me, I know. But it is for my book after all. Merlin wasn't very specific as to when I had to have my book in the stores. I think these first four meetings are a great start.

Damn. I am feeling frisky. This is really real. I am going to do it. I'm going to put it all out there. Come to think of it, I'm going to put us all out there. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Dudley, Theo, Blaise, Anthony, Luna, Parvati, Romilda, Greg and Ginny. I'm putting them all on blast.

Although I may have mentioned to them that I am writing a book, I haven't mentioned that they may or may be put on blast. I'll just let them buy the book. I do want to remain the-boy-who-is-still-living, after all. There's not too much they'll be able to do after the book is published.

Really? I think that sentence has come out of the mouth of many a wizard who was cursed to death…..by friends. How mad can they get? It all truly happened. Draco pops into my head. As does Hermione, Ginny, Theo and Blaise. What the hell am I thinking? Any or all of them could kill me, hide my body and not lose a wink of sleep. What was it that Notabeetle said? Oh yeah. If they give me any trouble, I'm to mention that Merlin made me do it. That should suffice right up until the moment they hex me. Shite. Maybe I'm just over thinking. I hope it's just over thinking because I don't necessarily want to die.

Seeing how it is already Monday evening, I want to gather some material together to have ready for Notabeetle. First things first. I need to take a shower so I can get rid of the auror dust which covers me from head to toe. Gotcha. In reality there isn't any such thing as auror dust. I'm just taking a little creative license here. I take a quick shower, change into some comfortable clothes and grab a bottle of firewhiskey. Now it's off to my study.

Although I have over seven years worth of material, noted and unnoted. I need to get it into some semblance of order. I also have to figure out in what order it is to be presented to Notabeetle. Notabeetle has been touted to me as the ultimate professional. I don't even have to tire these handsome auror hands. He can show me the best way to get things done. So says this lazy arse (me) who doesn't feel like sorting.

_Hey. Yes. I'm talking to you. Just like I invited you into my home to peek over my shoulder, I can just as quickly invite you out. I don't need any smart mouth comments from readers who aren't contributing. I'll show you lazy. Gits._

_OK. Apologies accepted. You can stay. I apologize as well, say I as I sip my fire whiskey._

Hang on. I have a thought that I'm going to put it into action. I'm going to floo call Seana, my new sweetie, my honey, my baby girl. It may sound like Potter's going soft but really I'm not. This is a woman I can see spending the rest of my life with.(I'm going to write a book and I'm ending a sentence with a preposition. Go figure).Anyway, Seana just may be the one. Well she's the one if she is still speaking to me after my book comes out. Yup. Seana is going to be in the book. It will be Seana vs. Ginyy and Ginny vs. Seana. Hahaha. You think Ginny's pale now? Wait until she reads what I have to say about Seana (and her) in the book.

I grab some floo powder and throw it into the fireplace. This lovely, dark-haired vision appears in my fireplace. She is gorgeous. She says, hi handsome. I blush. Yes, I still blush. That's one of my many charms. You know scar, messy hair, glasses, wandwork and blushing. My many charms. If you don't believe me, read the prophet. The Prophet is always willing to dish on the famous Harry Potter. Before I can reply, Seana invites me over. I don't even have to think about it. Yee-haw. Of course I'm going. I'm going to get my snog on and if I'm extremely lucky, a little shag.

The briefest thought of working on notes for the book passes through my mind. For one split second I think, Seana or notes? Notes or Seana? Hell. That's easy. Those notes can wait. I floo over.

When I step out of the floo who is there to greet me but the two gits, Seamus and Dean. Hey, I say. They both grin like two Cheshire cats. What's up Harry? they ask in unison. Just came to see my girl, I reply. Both of them grunt. They go back to discussing the latest Quiddich news.

What the hell? Didn't I just say that I came to see my girl? That's man talk for I came to snog.

I say to myself, make a move boys. Preferably towards the door or floo whichever suits you. Neither one is catching my silent hint. I try the old hairy eye roll. Nah. They didn't get it. Nothing is as dense as Seamus and Dean talking Quiddich, except maybe Ron, Seamus and Dean talking Quiddich. OK. OK. That wasn't called for I know. But, shite, can a guy get a few snogs from his girl?

Seana has perhaps caught my eye roll and tells me to come through to the living room. Which I gladly do. Prats.

Seana and I sit on the couch. She pulls me to her and gives a bruisingly sweet kiss. It's now on like Donkey Kong. I think that and so does my penis as it becomes a self rising entity. It's a little embarrassing actually. The last thing I need as I'm sitting on Seana's couch with Seamus and Dean in the next room is a rock hard dick. Whatever. Harry Potter doesn't back down from a challenge. I wrap my arms around Seana and kiss her back.

We are progressing nicely. I have my hand up the back of her shirt and her hands are around my neck. I am running my fingers up and down her back. Seana gives a little shiver and moves closer to me. Just as Seana moves her sweet little hand down towards my rock hard piece of man meat, there is a cough.

WTF? I needed that hand on my dick. Seana and I break apart to find both Seamus and Dean standing in the doorway smirking.

Seamus was the git who coughed.

What? I ask. Can't a guy snog his girl? Seamus, ever the smart arse says, yeah. When I'm not here.

For me, it's temper time. Well leave. I say.

Seamus retorts that this is his flat and he isn't going anywhere.

Shite. I forgot that Seana is staying with her brother. What's a snog starved, shagless man who can't even get felt up to do? I take a few deep breaths. I ask Seana if she wants to floo to my place.

Before I can finish my sentence Seamus _and_ Dean both veto that idea. Seana has to get up early for work says them. What, I rage? Who the hell died and left Dean boss wizard of Seana? Seamus being her big brother and she living in his flat, I understand his concern (not really, who's safer than me). But Dean? I mean. That's totally out of order.

Oh! Oh! As thick as I can sometimes be, I think I see the problem.

I ask Seana to walk me to the floo so I can speak to her alone. We stand in front of the floo. She lays her head on my chest and says, don't be angry. Please stay. She goes on to say that Seamus has her best interests at heart. As pleasant as her head on my chest feels, I am too heated to enjoy it.

Right, I say. Stay? Why? You have two perfectly goof goons to keep you company. She pulls away to look me in the face and whispers, Harry, don't

Don't what? I reply. Don't pick up hags? Don't ask about Dean? Don't what? I practically scream. Seana bristles a bit. Then she questions, what about Dean? Dean is my friend just like he is Seamus' friend.

Morgana's bare behind, I think. The old friend conundrum. You know. When is a friend not a friend? The answer: when he's trying to get in my girl's knickers.

Now I'm pissed. Don't make me have to pull a Draco up in this bloody place. Just so I am clear on the situation, I ask Seana if she has feelings for Dean or if he has declared feelings for her?

She laughs. Right then I wasn't in a laughing mood. I just want answers. Seana sees that I'm serious about the question. She shakes her head and replies, no, really. Dean is just a friend.

For right now I'll have to accept that answer. But, I will be keeping my eye on Dean. My once hard dick recognizes defeat. The epitome of my manhood now realizes that it won't be getting jacked off tonight. I mean, not unless I do the jacking. It has gone soft as hell. In fact, I has shriveled so far up I could pass for a eunuch. I've gotten myself into a right state. I give Seana a quick kiss and floo home.

When I get home I throw myself onto the living room couch. I wonder if I'm reading more into things than what is really there. Does Dean have the hots for Seana? She is a beautiful girl and Dean is a walking hard on. I don't want to think about it. I'll have to trust Seana.

Raging to myself I say, I don't care whose friend he is. If Dean tries anything with Seana I will turn him into a bone and bury him in Hagrid's front yard.

I know for a fact it will work as it has worked before. Does the name Barty Crouch ring a bell. Crap. My thoughts have crossed way over the sanity line and are now somewhere I don't even want to think about.

I need a drink. I remember that there's still quite a bit of Stoli left over from the party. I might as well make good use of it. So far tonight I'm one for one. One firewhiskey. Now, one stoli. If I keep this up Merlin will be sitting at the foot of my bed again.

As I'm pouring a double shot,_ somebody rings my bell_. Wait! I have a bell? Oh yeah. It came with the house.

I go to open the door. Hooray! It's Dudley. He sees that I am drinking the Stoli so immediately he thinks he needs to join me.

I don't want to a right git but I tell Dudley that I have work to do and I really don't want company. He says, well boy-who-lived-in-my-cupboard, I won't be bothering you. I'll be drinking. Argh. I start to make some rude remark about Romilda needing company. I don't. I decide that taking my crappy mood out on Dudley isn't productive. I'm not even going to bother arguing.

I make my way to the stairs holding tightly onto a Stoli Elit bottle. Dudley ignores me. He has turned on the telly and is now watching The Dumb Channel. The question then becomes, what happens when a dumb git watches the Dumb Channel. Does he get dumber? Never mind. That wasn't a valid question. Well it could be a valid question since it pertains to Dudley. Whatever. I continue upstairs.

Once I get back to my study I pull out my notes grumbling about all the work I have to do. Shite. I can't get the little episode with Seana out of my head. I see little pictures of Dean chasing Seana around the couch. She's like, stop Dean. I'm telling Harry. Dean just laughs and says, yeah, what's that short git going to do about it? I shake my head from side to side as a way to clear my brain as well as get the pictures out of my head. That works. My head is Dean free.

I feel my wards tremble. Somebody else has decided to visit. Great. It's like my house is the last stop on the Hogwarts Express.

I hear Dudley say, "he's in a right pisser mood. I wouldn't bother him if I were you." I immediately hear the lilting bellow of prat number one, Draco Malfoy. Get down here Potter he yells. Fuck you I yell back.

I look up. Draco is at my study door. How does he do that? He must have flown up the stairs. Fucking stealthy Veela.

Now I'm definitely being a bit of a git. Before I can stop my mouth, I ask if Hermione had argued him out of the house…..again. Draco laughs. Draco Malfoy laughing? He's up to something. He only laughs at Hermione's jokes and that's because she will withhold sex if he doesn't. For Draco, a day without sex is like a merperson out of the water. My girl Hermione does not play. She has him whipped. Draco will also laugh heartily if he sniffs out someone in pain. He's my mate but he is warped. I realize that he is still laughing. I hope he can't smell my pain.

His laughter finally subsides. What? I growl. I'm trying to work so piss off. I grumble that I'll never get anything done. The bloody wanker ignores my frustration.

Draco stares at me and says, Voldermort is dead, you are the Chosen One and will soon become a best selling author as well. So what is making my very good mate so irate? Can't be work because Harry Potter works as little as possible. Can't be Dudley because Dudley is downstairs minding his own business. Can't be me because you were pissed off before I got here.

I swing at Draco but he is as quick as Scabbers running from Sirius in third year and I miss.

The famous Malfoy smirk appears on Draco's face. Well. Well. Well. Do tell. No don't tell me, he says. Let me guess. Is it a witch? Is it your new witch? Bloody hell. Potter has a problem with his new witch. What's this world coming to?

Tell your best mate what's going on with your love life or lack thereof. Then Draco tries to pull out the big guns by asking if he should floo Hermione and ask for advice. By this time he is doubled over with laughter….. again. My mouth tries to smile but my lips aren't having it.

No. I don't have a problem, I mumble. But Draco knows me pretty well. Now he won't let up. He double smirks (he thinks it's charming) and says, I guess the Weaselette is looking pretty good right about now.

Now, I laugh and say, after what Ginny pulled, she couldn't look good to me if her whole body was a vagina. That wipes the smirk off Draco's face.

Draco then tries a new tact. He becomes serious. What's happening mate he asks? I tell him that I don't want to talk about it. Of course, him being Draco Malfoy he is going to try and squeeze it out of me. But, me being Harry Potter, I'm not going to let that happen. Sod off Malfoy I tell him. I get the shock of my life. That may be bit of an exaggeration but it is still scary. Draco backs off. He looks thoughtfully at me for a couple of minutes. Then with a little wave he goes back downstairs. I hear Draco conversating with Dudley. They are whispering. I can't hear what they are talking about. I'm getting paranoid. I believe they are talking about me and my non-friendly attitude. Fine. Let them talk. They're both arseholes.

The whispering stops. Pretty soon I hear Draco and Dudley banging around my cabinets. Most likely in search of food. I yell down. Leave my food alone. Go home you bastards. This time they both yell, fuck you Potter. I just sigh. I can't even win in my own house. I take another drink of my Stoli.

Looking at my wonderful wizards watch I see that it is almost 11:00pm. I realize that I haven't got a thing accomplished and I have that meeting with Notabeetle tomorrow.

Stupid Dean. Stupid Dudley. Stupid Malfoy. Tossers every one. I look around my study feeling sorry for myself. Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to write this book? Do I really want Dean to not be lusting after my witch? I answer myself with a resounding, hell yeah. So then I get to work. I begin to sort my notes.

One of my notes consists of five words, Hogsmeade, trip, eighth year, Smith. Laughing to myself I lean back in my chair and let the scene play back through my mind.

_**Scene playing**_: 8th year: Hermione had just rushed through our common room door all aflutter, arms waving. I jumped up from the chair and grabbed her by her flailing arms trying to get her to calm down. But this is Hermione Granger we are talking about. The only thing that would calm her down during this period of our lives was getting an "O" from Malfoy or an "O" in arithmancy. Whichever _came_ first.

After a few wild moments Hermione caught her breath and began to relate one of the funnier things that happened that year. There were only a few of us in the common room at the time but every ear perked up as Hermione spun out her story. The tale of Zacharias Smith.

Evidently, Zacharias Smith had a blind date for the Hogsmeade weekend. It was set up by two of his Hufflepuff mates, Ernie and Finch-Fletchley. Tosspot that he is, Zacharias had been bragging about his hot date and the snogging that he intended to do. Hermione related breathlessly. Zacharias and his date were to meet at The Three Broomsticks.

When Zacharias got to The Three Broomsticks this absolutely exquisite witch waved him over. She had long hair as black as coal and eyes as blue as the ocean. Zacharias was thrilled because deep down he hadn't thought that his fellow Hufflepuffs would come through for him. As he sauntered over to the gorgeous witch the entire bar was tittering.

Zacharias didn't care. He wanted this witch. In his estimation, she was enchanting.

The thing is Zacharias was the one who was enchanted. Enchanted to see what Ernie and Justin wanted him to see.

He quickly became familiar with the witch. He was snogging her, running his hands through her hair and sneakily grazing her breast with the back of his hand. Zacharias had a boner the size of Hagrid's forearm. The witch was just about sitting in his lap.

By this time everyone in the pub was laughing. Belly laughing. Still Zacharias was kissing and fondling the witch for all to see.

It only stopped when Madame Rosmerta got wind of what was going on and lifted the enchantment. As soon as the enchantment was lifted, Zacharias realized that he had been kissing and fondling a hag.

Think of the ugliest hag you've ever seen and double the ugly. That would be her.

Madame Rosmerta ran the hag out but not before Zacharias vomited in the middle of the pub and ran screaming out the door.

The whole bar was hysterical. Ernie and Justin laughed the hardest. Hermione, red as a beet, finished the story and every last person in the common room went barmy with laughter. _**Scene ending.**_

As Cornelius Fudge and The Daily Prophet used to snipe back in the day, that is a tale worthy of Harry Potter. Then, as now, my stories are true. No matter what Fudge intimated. That story is definitely going in the book.

It has gotten quiet downstairs. It's after 1:00 a m. I wonder if Draco and Dudley have gone home.

I walk to the top of the stairs and call down, Hey mates, are you still down there? The solitary voice of Dudley calls back. Oi. I'm trying to sleep down here. I promptly tell him to take his arse home to sleep. He mumbles sleepily that it's too late to go home now. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

I ask myself, why would he go home? He has as much stuff here at my house as he does at his own flat. So I just mutter, git and head towards my bedroom.

Much like in our childhood, Dudley has to have the last word. As I am closing my bedroom door I hear Dudley say, it takes a git to know a git, arsehole.

Bollocks. I just close my bedroom door and get into bed.

_**Tuesday**_

I awake bright and early with all this freaking light in my face. My mood really hasn't improved. I accio my wand and slam the curtains shut. That's better. Even though I still feel half dead, at least I'm not half dead with a face full of light. Thank Merlin for small favors. My mouth tastes like the inside of a vodka bottle. I hurry up to the bathroom to brush my teeth and floss. I learned all about floss from Hermione. I know spells that would do the same job in half the time. But as we all know, Hermione can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Hermione would be so proud.

Shower time. I'm in and out of the shower in ten minutes. I don't bother combing my hair. I've gotten used to the messy look. It's my trademark. I look in the mirror and say to myself, come and get it girls. I don't really mean that because I do have a girlfriend. I just think it to psyche myself up for the day. Auroring is a hard job.

After a cup of black coffee, another Hermione introduction. Morning coffee is a habit that Hermione picked up when she was in the States. Coffee is a habit that has grown on most of us. We still love our tea but are just as likely to have a morning coffee from time to time.

I apparate to the ministry. Things seem quiet but it's only 8:00 am. Give it a minute.

Sure enough, I run into Blaise Zabini. He's on a mission. WTF? Blaise Zabini up and walking about at 8:00 am? Don't get me wrong. Blaise is one of my mates but he usually doesn't acknowledge morning until at least noon.

This is not going to be good day. Merlin, please. Let Blaise prove me wrong.

No such luck. Blaise is all pissed off because the auror department raided one of his potion supply stores.

Well. How about this Blaise? How about not dealing in illegal ingredients? I don't say this out loud because he already looks like he could stroke out at any moment. What I do say is, come on down to my office and we'll see what's going on.

On the short walk to my office I have to listen to Blaise complain about being harassed because, 1., he's a pureblood. 2., he's a rich pureblood. 3., he's a rich, Italian pureblood. I'm already knackered just listening to the bloke. Blaise loves to hear himself talk. Took me a few years to realize it but that's his main problem. To Blaise, no one talks better than him. He loves to hear his own voice.

Be that as it may. I try to soothe his nerves but it's not working. He wants to be an arsehole this morning. I must admit that he's doing a damn fine job.

We get to my office. I say, Blaise please take a seat. He wants to pace. Do I need a pissed off millionaire pacing my office this early in the morning? I think not. I've had enough. Sit the fuck down mate I finally yell. He spins and with the world famous Zabini glare he says, make me. WTF? How old are we? Make me? Seriously Blaise you do remember that you are talking to a world famous auror. Do you not? I will hex your arse into next week and get away with it. Make me? How fucking classy is that? I mumble. I don't know if I can stand one second longer with this stupid, Italian, pureblood millionaire.

Luckily Theo chose this moment to waltz in. He casually mentions that he heard me yell from three floors up. This is of course a bold face lie as the highest floor Theo has ever been on in the ministry is this one, the first floor.

What do you want Theo? We're busy. Now I've pissed off Nott as well as Zabini. Please Merlin, can I catch a little tiny bit of a break here?

I take a deep breath and proceed. Speaking in a normal tone of voice I invite Theo to get the hell out of my office. He thinks about it for a second, gives me a scathing look then turns and walks out the door without looking back. He'll be back. Theo loves hanging out in the auror department of the Ministry of Magic. Specifically my office. Good thing he is rich because I don't think he ever goes to work. One down.

Now on to Blaise's problem. I get up from my desk to pull the file. The file is not there. Shite. Now, I'm really in a foul humor. Dealing with my criminally minded friends early on a Tuesday morning is not my idea of a stress free morning. I find the file in the middle of my desk and quickly read through it. Looking up at Blaise who suddenly seems to regret his decision to accost me in the hallway. I tell him that the raid was justified.

The aurors found at least three contraband ingredients. Weeljuice spores Blaise? Racksenfracken horn Blaise? Groallyskin Blaise? These are fucking illegal ingredients BLAISE. I'm yelling again. This time I was smart enough to put a silencing charm on the door. Yay. Score one for the auror.

Blaise starts sputtering like a hose. Most of it landing on my desk. Aiming a careful tergeo at my desk, I tell Blaise to save it for someone who isn't aware of what is and is not legal.

Then he starts whining.

Harry, he whines. Oh, Now I'm Harry. A few minutes ago I was just another ministry arsehole whom he was trying to intimidate.

He finally mumbles something that sounds like, heads will roll. And something else that sounds strangely like fucking aurors.

Alright! I'm done. Blaise, go handle your business I say. Fire who you have to. Close down what you need to. But fix it fast or I'll close the whole damn building down for as long as possible. Once he sees that I've made my decision, he stands in front of me looking pitiful. I am not amused. I tell him, go Blaise before I arrest you simply because I can. After all the shite he's given me in the past forty minutes, the git has the nerve to smile. He throws a "thanks Harry," over his shoulder and he is gone. Thank Merlin. Two down.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. No call-outs. No emergencies. Just paperwork all day. I'm golden.

I know I have to get home and get ready for my 7:00 p m meeting with Notabeetle. I almost make it. I have one foot in the floo when somebody yells out, HARRY.

Shite. I recognize those dulcet tones. I take my foot out of the floo and turn around to greet Ron. Even though they are hours apart, I can't deal with two morons in the same eight hours. First Blaise. Now Ron. I don't count Theo. He's not a moron. Just an annoying git at times. Usually I wouldn't count Blaise as a moron but today he outdid himself. Thus the label.

Come on Morgana. Give it a rest.

Ron strides up to me grinning. Oh no I think. I don't really want to hear about the latest witch he shagged against the mens room wall. Stupid witches. I stand there hoping he only wants to borrow money (so he can pick up a witch to shag against the bathroom wall).

Luck is on my side. I am ecstatic. He only wants to know if I want to come to the Leakey for a drink. Merlin be praised. I tell him that I have an appointment and I'll catch him another time.

For a minute he stands there looking perplexed. Then he starts with the questions. He wants to know all the particulars. Where at? With whom? What time? How long?

Bloody hell! Did Ron and I start dating and he forgot to tell me?

It's a personal appointment Ron, I remark. He gives me the hairy eyeball while his ears turn three different shades of red.

Lately, I don't think Ron can breathe right unless he knows every last little piece of my business. I think _**he**_ may be writing a book. I fully expect him to stop by my house this evening just to see what's up. He shrugs and walks away.

I'm beginning to believe that Ron is trying to keep tabs on me. If he hasn't suddenly found me appealing and shaggable, he must have another reason for keeping tabs on me.

My money is on Ginny. Perhaps the she weasel has asked him about me. Perhaps the she weasel has realized that it wasn't all bad under Harry Potter and wants to know what I'm up to. What am I saying? Ginny doesn't ask. If anything, Ginny demanded that Ron keep tabs on me. Ginny is sneaky that way. Use Ron to spy on me so she can keep her harpy hands clean. I wonder how I didn't see these lovely traits when we were together.

It's getting late so I decide to apparate home. Two shakes and I'm home.

I check my wonder wizard watch. It is 6:30. I have thirty minutes to get set up for Notabeetle. After a real quick shite, shower and shave I'm ready for business. I head downstairs to wait for my appointment but detour to the bar and pour a firewhiskey. I sit savoring the burn of the firewhiskey.

Promptly at 7:00 the doorbell rings (I have this under control. I now know that I have a doorbell).

Laugh if you want. What decent wizard has a doorbell? Actually. What decent wizard makes his visitors ring the doorbell? The quick answer is that my friends and family (Weasleys, well not so much anymore) either floo-in or apparate-in (except for Dudley). That's the wizard way.

However, all reporters will ring the bell. Harry Potter will not give ward permissions to any reporter. Be he friendly or not. In the "ducking reporters business," one day they're friendly, the next day they're not. I'd rather not die by friendly fire. An unfriendly entity of any kind flooing or apparating into my home makes me anxious. I'll leave my chances with the doorbell.

I open the door to find Notabeetle standing there grinning. I greet him by his surname. Once again he invites me to call him by his, well I won't say by his first name because all he has are initials. So, I agree to call him I. M. I apologize for forgetting that he has suggested this before. Personally, every time I call him I.M. it makes me want to ask, you am what? Doesn't happen all that often but Harry Potter, famous auror does sometimes show his grasp of humor.

Before we head upstairs I lock my wards (yes, in this story I can lock my wards) and close off my floo. We go upstairs. I show I.M. to a chair in my study. I ask if I can get him refreshments of any kind. He asks for tea. I call out for Nigel (a house elf loaned to me by Malfoy). Nigel makes short work of getting the tea. He has added some biscuits and jelly as well. It's a little late in the evening for biscuits and jelly but who puts the good stuff out for a reporter? We are now down to business.

_I.M. jumps right in. He asks to see any notes that I have put together. He also makes the suggestion that I dictate my thoughts to him. I agree to the dictation with the stipulation that no copies are to be made and that all paperwork, notes, etc., remain in a warded box in my study until such time that we are ready to put together a rough draft. He agrees and we sign a magical contract. _

_This reporter will never be a Rita Skeeter. He's too legitimate._

I read him my notes on the Zacharias story. He laughs like hell as he transcribes. In fact, he laughs so hard he snorts tea from his nose. Not a good look I.M. He wipes up still chuckling. We are in agreement. The story will go in the book. There is no agreement as to where in the book it will go but it is definitely going in.

Once we get enough material together, we can start putting the pieces in order. I realize that dictating to I.M. is probably the best way to go. All I have to do is talk. He will take care of the heavy work.

I think of another tidbit from 8th year. This will not be pretty but I'll run it by I.M. to see what he thinks.

_**Scene begins**_: Shortly into 8th year, maybe late September or early October, one of our most prominent and influential citizens of today was complicit in the cursing a member of her own house. _**Scene ends.**_

_I.M. and I have a side discussion about this particular entry as to the merit of including it in the book. We jointly make the decision to include it in the raw material with the understanding that it might not make the final cut. We also discuss the possibility of not naming names in the book. _

Whatever. We can deal with that later. During note gathering I will be naming names.

_**Scene resumes playing: **_I tell I. M_**. **_it is important he realize that initially 8th year was full of tension with students from all four houses being housed together in the same dorm. We all really had to be super conscious of the things we said and did.

What started out as an alleged prank by Lavender Brown on Parvati Patil turned into a bloody nightmare.

Lavender had found out that her house mate Parvati was crushing on Slytherin hot boy Theodore Nott. What was not known to Lavender (and a few others) was over the summer Parvati and Theo had begun a semi serious relationship.

Perhaps Lavender thought she would show Parvati how rotten Slytherins were. Perhaps Lavender wanted a piece of hot boy Nott herself. Perhaps Lavender wanted to show that she could get any boy she wanted.

Whatever the reason, Lavender got Nott into an empty classroom. The prank was that Lavender prearranged for Parvati to meet her there as well. Parvati was under the impression that she and Lavender would be pranking two Hufflepuffs. Lavender proceeded to get Theo in the compromising position of his face between her legs and his tongue in her slit.

Word around the dorm was that Lavender used some kind of potion or WWW trick to make Nott pliable. When Parvati turned up she found Theo sucking, licking and slurping Lavender's slit.

Lavender looked her straight in the face and wriggled her ass harder. Parvati didn't even bat an eye. She pulled out her wand and hit Lavender with the fairly dark curse that removes a victims hands called the "hands off" curse. (we think she learned it from Malfoy). Because Lavender was holding Nott's head between her legs, as soon as the curse took effect Lavender found herself off balance (her hands were gone) and fell backwards off the table starting a chain reaction that you only see in muggle movies. Lavender went backwards, legs still spread and her entire pussy up in the air for everyone to see.

The commotion was heard by everyone in the 8th year dorm and almost everyone was witness to the spectacle.

When Lavender fell backwards, Nott, with his erect penis hanging out, fell forward bumped his head knocking himself out. Then with the dexterity of a kneazle his body bounced backwards landing flat on his back with his erect penis looking like a flagpole. Although his penis deflated quite rapidly as he lay there unconscious.

Parvati was like a wounded animal. She was foaming at the mouth making these weird, high-pitched noises. I had to wrestle her to the ground to make her release her wand. She was scary.

Nobody reversed the curse on Lavender for a full ten minutes. For all of those ten minutes Lavender sat in a corner facing the wall not making a peep. We didn't know who was at fault at the time but most of us would rather see Lavender in pain than Parvati. Hermione finally removed the curse because she felt sorry for Lavender. The Slytherins grabbed Nott and dragged him out of the room.

Not one person who was there or who heard about the prank could figure out how Lavender could ever think it would be funny. With respect to her SO, in my opinion, Lavender was and still is, a fucking troll.

Once the whole truth came out, Lavender found herself a laughingstock. Every Gryffindor attending 8th year classes rallied around Parvati.

There was a secret tribunal of sorts called with four impartial (sure they were) judges. The judges made the recommendations:

that Lavender apologize personally to Parvati and Nott;

that the alleged curse/hex used would not be named or discussed;

that the incident would not be spoken about until after the term ended and the participants had left the school;

that any further violence, from any party, would generate a report to McGonagall.

True to the tribunals declarations, the incident was not spoken about. Well not in public areas anyway. I know the Gryffindors held at least one private party that was aptly named, The Pissed Off Parvati party. WWW fireworks were included. Parvati did not attend.

Lavender wasn't invited anywhere as she was persona non grata for at least two of the houses right up until end of term and graduation. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't think too highly of her either.

Nott was not treated badly after it was acknowledged that Lavender drugged him. In fact, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws respected him more for choosing to date a girl from Gryffindor.

Parvati and Theo couldn't work it out. They never got back together.

As with anything secret at Hogwarts, many people knew. They knew and added their own private provisions to that of the tribunal;

that Lavender keep her pussy covered;

that Lavender keep her legs closed;

that Lavender can start back knitting;

that Nott keep his nose above female belts

that Nott do penis exercises.

After the fact, and behind closed doors, lots of students had a good laugh on Lavender. Not in the presence of Parvati. Not in the presence of Nott. _**Scene ends again**_

_With a discreet cough I.M. interjects that Madame Patil may not favor that particular story being put in a book. _

I say, I.M. my man, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But I really am in agreement with him. I know Madame Undersecretary Patil would have my arse for afters if I published the story as is. Not naming names is looking better by the minute.

Next up I say to I.M. is an item I may have mentioned in passing the first time we talked. I tell him that we hadn't yet agreed on the note taking process so I don't think it is down on parchment anywhere. Talking about Theo, Parvati and Lavender made me think of it. Here it is again. This time it will be transcribed.

_**Scene playing: **_Later in the 8th year term, after Parvati had dumped him, Theo grew abysmally stupid. Totally stupid. Recklessly stupid. He tried to date Hermione Granger.

Theo was in Hermione's face every day. He asked her on a date for a Hogsmeade weekend. He found it necessary to touch her whenever they spoke. He tried to back her into a wall and snog her. Hermione politely but firmly rejected him each time.

It was an open secret to everyone except Theo that Draco and Hermione were in a serious relationship. Hermione was cool. She never mentioned Theo's actions to Draco. She handled it herself.

Unfortunately, Theo one day chose the same corridor Draco was walking down to try and feel Hermione up. Theo became very smart after Draco beat him to a pulp in the room of requirement. Theo had to be sent to St Mungos to be healed. This particular incident **is** on the record. We all covered for Draco but he was still almost expelled. Not to worry. As I said, Theo had become very smart. He covered for Draco as well. Theo realized the error of his ways and started looking for another girlfriend. One who wasn't Hermione Granger. All things considered, Theo had kind of a rough 8th year.

After being taken to task by McGonagall, Draco was taken to task by Hermione. Hermione was upset with Draco not only for beating Theo up but also for almost getting expelled. However, if I remember correctly, that was the night Draco got the best shag of his life. I think he may have even got a blo-jo. We could hear them all the way up to the Charms corridor. Alls well that ends well. I guess. _**Scene ends.**_

I check with I.M. about Hermione winning the beauty contest. I remind him that I recounted her adventures last meeting. I.M. remembers the story but at the time we hadn't come to any agreement as to how we would proceed. We had not yet agreed to have him transcribe. Last meeting he was only there to listen. I am pretty sure that I want to include Hermione's adventure in the book and I tell I.M. this.

It's almost 10:30 so I call an end to our meeting. I promise him I will start with Hermione's story next week.

_He tells me that I just might have a very promising book. I.M. also suggests that we begin to transcribe some things that are personal to me. _

I'm thinking. Really? I had plans to tell all on everyone else. Not myself. Just kidding. I know if I want remain alive after the book is published, there had better be plenty in there about me. Sheepishly I say, sounds like a deal I.M.

Polite git thanked me for my time. He had this strange look in his eyes. I think I'm right about the galleon thing. He is seeing galleon signs floating in front of his eyes. He's the professional. He knows what will sell and what won't. Excellent. If he can see galleon signs in front of his eyes, that's a good sign for the book and a good sign for my wallet.

I say goodnight. He heads for the door. That's a wrap.

I am finishing up the shower part of my nightly routine when I hear a tap, tap, tap on my window. Merlin on the mountain. There's a ministry owl at my window at 10:45 at night. I think, what fucking emergency couldn't wait until the morning? Grabbing the owl I take the message off its leg.

**Random thought: **Couldn't we at least try to bring wizarding message services up to, say the dark ages? I mean, the owls would certainly be glad. Where's the harm in using mobiles? They're small and easy to use (once you get used to them). Best of all, they work like _**magic.**_

The message is from the Ministry, specifically from the auror department. It states that my presence is requested at the holding cells. The message is nowhere as sweet as I'm making it sound. I just thought that get the fuck down here Potter was a little crass.

Blaise has been arrested and he is demanding to see me. I scream out to my empty bedroom. Mother fuck. You fucking mother fucker. Fuck you. Fucking Blaise. That mother fucker. Damn dumb git. I am spitting nails. I am also foaming at the mouth,

I try to calm down so I don't drop dead on the spot. Drop dead? Really? Do I have that option? If I drop dead who will go see about Blaise's mother fucking ass. I decide I need to take a few more deep breaths before I apparate to the Ministry. I don't want to splinch myself. That would be pisser. Getting splinched to go see about Blaise's ass.

I think I must have calmed down because I have dropped most of the mother fucker fuck words from my sentences.

In the back of my mind I'm thinking, this is so going in the book. Fuck Blaise.

I send a patronus to Draco and Theo telling them that Blaise has been arrested and they should meet me at the ministry.

Twenty minutes later I am at the ministry in the aurors department trying to make sense out of Blaise's arrest. Didn't I just speak to him this morning about his illegal shite? How the hell had he gotten himself arrested the same day?

Draco and Theo come stomping into the office. I tell them that I haven't found anything out yet as I was just on my way to the holding cells.

I don't know who was whining the loudest, Theo or Draco. What do you need me for? What did he do? Couldn't this wait until morning? Theo retorts, I was already in bed. Draco the joker says, I was already inside Hermione. Some other time and some other place, that may have been funny. But not here. Not right now.

I stop walking and glare at each man in turn. You fucking posers, I yell. I thought you would want to come help out your mate. Stop the bloody complaining or I'll hex you both. Draco, being the fuck that he is turns to Theo and says, Potter Stinks. Even I had to smile at that one. It did break the tension.

We get to the holding cell and find a badly beaten up Blaise. He has a cut over his eye. His robes are ripped. He has a gash on the side of his head and he is holding his arm at a strange angle. Draco, Theo and me all say at the same time, what the fuck happened to you? Blaise smiles at all three of us. Cheekily he says, hi boys. Thanks for coming.

If he didn't look so bad I would have throttled him.

Draco and Theo are standing there stiff as boards just waiting for Blaise to name names so they can hex the crap out of someone. Blaise does look bad. I'm a little afraid for whoever did this if they run into Draco and Theo. Before anyone falls to the wands of Draco and Theo I remind them not to do anything stupid. I tell them that I will get to the bottom of this. Theo mumbles that I'd better or he would..

I open the cell door and take a closer look at Blaise. I go mental. Who would leave a prisoner in this state? Even if the prisoner is a rich, pureblood, Italian, dumb git.

I get my answer as soon as I see who is on duty. It's Robbits. The laziest, most ineffectual auror in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, he is related to assistant under secretary Junius Robbits which means he will have a job for life. I tell Robbits that I'm taking the prisoner to St Mungos. He starts to complain but after seeing the look on my face he turns and walks away. Over his shoulder he quips, he's your responsibility now.

We get Blaise up and I apparate him to St Mungos with Draco and Theo close on our heels. My name still carries some weight in certain places. St Mungos being one of them. So Blaise is immediately taken in to see a healer.

While the healer is examining him Blaise tells us what happened. In a nut shell, Blaise caught the culprit who was bringing illegal ingredients into his company.

Blaise had confronted the prat and a full fledged duel had broken out.

Score one for my best mate for doing the right thing.

The problem was the bloody bastard had brought two other men with him. During the course of the duel it became three on one. Theo and Draco started growling when Blaise said that. Blaise continued. He casually mentioned that he had to use a couple of unorthodox (he meant dark) spells. He ended up nearly killing one of the culprits while wounding the others almost as severely. Someone had called the aurors. Blaise was arrested because he had caused the most damage. The other three blokes were arrested and thrown into holding cells as well. End of story.

By the time Blaise finished his story the healer had fixed him up back to new. The only problem was getting Blaise to take the potion needed to mend the broken bones in his arm.

Now that we knew he was going to be fine, I told him if he didn't take the medicine I would shove it up his arse. By mouth or by arse. You decide. He took the potion by mouth.

Blaise and I headed back to the ministry. Draco and Theo flooed home as there was nothing more they could do. I told Blaise he would have to remain in the cell until morning. He said, fine but asked if I would bring him some food because he was starving. I said I would. Idiot that I am. I asked if he needed anything else.

He said, he needed to be home in his own bed.

Blaise, I say. Smarten the fuck up. You are here until tomorrow.

Well in that case a-u-r-o-r Potter he says I will take an extra pillow. Preferably one made of goose down.

Blaise, don't make me come in that cell and slap the taste out of your mouth, I snipe. He smiles. I tell him that I'll see him in the morning and I'll send Nigel over with some food and a _pillow._

I write a quick note on his file, sign it and apparate home. I call for Nigel and tell him what needs to be done. I head upstairs to my bedroom. I am bushed so I just step out of my clothes and leave them where they fall. I am dozing off as the events of the day start playing through my mind. I sigh to myself and think, tomorrow is going to be another long day.

Suddenly, something flashes through my mind. I never heard _**you**_ readers leave. I sit up in bed peering around. Hey, I call out. All you "over the shoulder readers" can go home now. The excitement is over for tonight. I'm on personal time here. You're all welcome to come back and peek over my shoulder again next Tuesday. I.M. and I start promptly at 7:00 pm. Don't be late, I cheek.

Smiling, I lay my head on the pillow calling out, goodnight fans. See you all next Tuesday.


	3. The Sorting Begins

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Begins**

**Harry is ready for his third sit down with ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle and you, his fans, are invited to attend. You will also get to share some highlights from Harry's day spoken directly from his mouth to your ears. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Putting It Into Context**

Suddenly, something flashes through my mind. I never heard _**you**_ readers leave. I sit up in bed peering around. Hey, I call out. All you "over the shoulder readers" can go home now. The excitement is over for tonight. I'm on personal time here. You're all welcome to come back and peek over my shoulder again next Tuesday. I.M. and I start promptly at 7:00 pm. Don't be late, I cheek.

Smiling, I lay my head on the pillow calling out, goodnight fans. See you all next Tuesday

**The Sorting Begins **

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

Yes, it's Monday evening and yes there is an owl from Notabeetle waiting outside my window. Even though I have had a really bad day I know that I have to answer this owl. Notabeetle is nothing if he isn't dependable. As I suspected, it is a confirmation of our next meeting. Actually I'm psyched about the meeting. Nobody has been on my arse this close since Voldemort. In the case of Notabeetle, instead of being repulsed as I was with Tom Riddle the-half-blood-who-tried, I am immensely pleased that my ghostwriter is dead on the case.

I scribble a quick confirmation and tie it to the leg of the owl. The owl takes flight and is on its way back to I.M. Yes. I addressed him as I.M. It makes him happy. Although for the life of me I don't know why he is so adamant that people call him I.M. As I have mentioned before, whenever I have to say I.M. I immediately want to ask, You Am What? I don't know why this happens. It just pops up in my head.

I.M. is a straight up dude so I don't think he gives a fuck that his initials strike me funny. He just wants to help me get a job done. I can't complain about that. Well I could complain but I'd be kicking my own self in the arse and that isn't part of my plan.

Ah. I reflect back on my day. Strike that. I don't want to reflect back on what went on today.

Be that as it may, unbidden thoughts start creeping through my memory.

There was a murder late Sunday night. Since I am the auror extraordinaire the file was on my desk when I came in on Monday. I looked the file over. Instead of being upset that someone had lost their life, I pumped my fist in the air. Surreptitiously, I looked around to make sure nobody had seen me. Nobody had. Hahaha. I sat back down at my desk to savor the report.

The victim had not only been killed but had also been violated in a way only a wizard (or witch) could appreciate. This brings a very wide smile to my face. I am so excited that I feel my tough, exterior auror shield begin to slip. Shite. Again, I hope nobody noticed. Drawing in a huge breath, I got myself under control.

Good thing I did because suddenly Ron Weasley is at my office door. Bloody hell, I grumble, why is it always Ron at my door lately?

Unbidden, a disgusting thought pops into my head. Could Ron be on the stalk for Ginny this early in the morning? Doesn't a stupid stalker stalking for his sister only stalk at night? (say that five times fast). Who knows? More to the point. Who cares? I have a fresh murder case in front of me.

Out of the ten aurors on my team someone could have tried to beat Ron to my door. Oh well. Morgana must have it in for me today. Although I don't have time for Ron's bullshit today, he's still my mate….sorta, kinda. Let's not even go there right now.

Harry, he smirks. Have you heard? I put on my most innocent face and reply. Yes, I have heard. I try hard to contain the laugh which bubbles up in my throat. Shite. I can't contain it. I'm trying but I can't. The best I can do is cover it with a cough (told you it works).

Ron gives me the stink eye. He grimaces a bit and asks if I'm ok. Yup I nod. I can't do anything but nod. I'm nearly killing myself coughing as I try to stifle the laugh. I get up and walk around my desk so that I have my back to Ron. I lean my hands on the desk still trying to keep the laughter at bay. Fuck me. It's really not working. Mustering up all the decorum I can, I ask Ron if he would go get me a tea. Throwing me another strange look, he leaves to go fetch a tea.

Good. I'm glad he's gone. Now I can immerse myself in the glory of my new murder. I'm still fucking smiling. I can't help it.

Somebody has killed Dolores Umbridge. Dolores Jane Umbridge. Well, Nimueh guard the gates. The bitch is on her way.

Opening the folder, I read the file out loud.

Victim: D. Umbridge.

Manner of Death: Murder. Cause of Death: See File.

See file? This is the file, I mumble. When I look more closely, I see there is a second page that has somehow gotten stuck to the first page. Carefully, I separate the pages.

On the second page there is a list as long as my arm. My eyes scroll up to the top of the page and I see the heading, Cause of Death. WTF? Dolores Umbridge really went hard.

As soon as I say her name out loud, I get the giggles. Yes folks, I giggled. I'm a twenty six year old man who is sitting at his important auror desk giggling. Merciful Merlin. Time to grow up Potter, I remark to no one. Time to do your job. It had been hard to regain control when I know who and what is dead. I figure that by the time Ron gets back I need to have control of myself. After a few additional deep breaths, my faculties return.

Suddenly, a Ministry memo shoots past my face. I grab it and open it. After reading the memo. I'm totally done. It's a memo from Hermione who has heard the news. The memo reads: I saw the murder report. It seems as though the killer of Dolores Jane Umbridge saw fit to hex her, curse her, destabilize her, stab her, strangle her, stomp her, boil her, mummify her, avada her and for good measure the killer ripped the clothes off her back. Wow, read Hermione's memo. I thought the killer would have taken the time to lobotomize her. The memo continues, But lobotomy might only be a muggle thing. In very tiny writing at the bottom of the memo I could just make out the words, _**I hope she didn't suffer. **_

That said it all. I was undone. I threw a silencing charm as well as a locking charm on the door to my office. I sent a reply to Hermione. All I wrote was, good thing the killer ripped her clothes off last, otherwise he would have gone blind before finishing the job. Then I went hysterical until I was all laughed out.

I know some might find it offensive that a ministry employee who is on the side of right could be this cavalier about a murder. The short answer: you didn't experience Dolores during her reign of terror at either Hogwarts or the Ministry. If anyone deserved death by murder, it was Dolores Umbridge.

I hear Ron banging on my office door. I remove the charms, he comes in looking around like I've been hiding something from him. With a suspicious look he ask, why was your door locked. Ron, the stalker just following up on orders from the she-weasel. It's my office I reply. I can lock the door if I want. Ron looks around as though he thinks I was up to something. Fuck him and his sister, I think. Actually, I was up to something. I was laughing my arse off.

I figured that I'd better get moving. I had an "Umbridge is dead" party to plan. Well. Before I can plan a party (with the killer as guest of honor). I have to solve the murder.

Point of order: I know the killer can't be the guest of honor. I can wet dream, can't I?

Getting back to the real business. I ask Ron to go over the report with me to ensure that I haven't missed anything. Step by step we examine every piece of evidence recovered from the scene. Ron looks up from the report and asks, what do you think was the reason the killer did so many things to her? I look him in the eye and reply, they probably wanted to make sure she was dead. Just the tiniest bit, my mouth turns up at the corners. Oh, replies wonder wizard Ron.

I tell Ron that when all is said and done, I hope we don't have to arrest a friend. Ron nods.

I send a patronus out to the rest of my team to have them come to my office. When the last member gets there we get down to the business of solving a murder. A subsequent report regarding the murder is delivered to my office. I quickly read it over and then magic copies for the rest of my team. After everyone has read the entire report, I give each team member his/her orders. Then they are off to solve a murder.

I had recently heard a rumor that Xavier Mettles was back in London. He was three years behind us at Hogwarts. I remember that Umbridge had treated Xavier particularly harsh. So harsh in fact, that Xavier had to spend several months at St Mungos before being transferred to a school of witchcraft and wizardry in Brussels. I would have to have him checked out. I hope two things to myself. One, that Xavier didn't do it. I didn't know him well but he is still part of the group that had been terrorized by Umbridge. Two, if he did do it, I hope he has already taken off for faraway parts unknown. No one will ever hear me speak number two out loud but I am definitely hoping it.

I send a quick note to Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchley in MLE advising them of the rumor regarding Mettles.

Two hours later, I am sitting at my desk doing paperwork when Hermione, Justin and Ernie show up at my door. Looking into their faces I know something is wrong. What's up? I ask.

MacMillan starts to say something but a glare from Hermione silences him. What the hell? Somebody better start talking, I declare.

Hermione starts. She tells me that my hunch about Xavier Mettles was right. Shite, I murmur. Hermione goes on to say that they had located Xavier. He was dead when they found him. Evidence at the flat pointed to Mettles having taken poison potion to kill himself.

MacMillan offers more information. Papers located in his flat showed that Mettles hadn't ever recovered from being brutalized by Umbridge. He had spent years seeing healer after healer trying to get well. None of the healer visits had been of any use.

At that point, Finch-Fletchley steps in. He tells me that Mettles had left a parchment on a kitchen counter stating that he had killed Umbridge. He apologized to everyone for having caused a problem. He left words for his parents. The last detail in his note was the most poignant. He simply wrote that he wasn't sorry for killing Dolores Umbridge because she had all but killed him all those years ago.

For a few seconds there was only silence in my office. Finally, I cleared my throat and said, job well done as I shook each of their hands. As they turned to leave, Hermione said that a report would be on my desk by morning if not end of day. The report would more than likely be on my desk by the end of day. Hermione is not only smart, she is quick as well.

I ask Hermione if I could have a word before she left. Sure Harry, she says. She takes a seat in front of my desk.

I mention again that I thought she and the boys had done a superb job. Being Hermione she just blushes and says, thanks Harry we were just doing our job.

After Hermione settles herself I throw another silencing charm as well as a locking charm on my office door. Hermione looks puzzled. I see her look and remark that I just need to talk to her privately. She starts to say that I could have come by the house if I needed to talk. I cut her off by replying that I didn't want Draco the git to know what I was going to say. Hermione laughed telling me that she doesn't keep secrets from Draco. Jovially I question, not even Harry Potter secrets? She laughs harder and says, OK Harry. What is it?

Actually, I have two things to discuss with my best friend. One just as bad as the other.

Hermione, I start. I need your opinion on a couple of things. This first thing is a little strange but I trust you will hear me out. Hermione turns to make herself more comfortable in the chair.

I begin by reminding her that I am in the process of putting a book together. I don't remind her that it is a tell-all. Hermione says, I know that Harry.

I tell her that what she doesn't know is that Merlin was the deciding factor for me seriously doing it. She looks at me as though I'm crazy. What are you on about? She asks. I tell her that Merlin honestly appeared in my bedroom. Were you drunk Harry? A little, I admit. You must have been more than just a little drunk to have Merlin appear in your bedroom, responds Hermione. It's not like I called him there I snippily remark. Is it Hermione? She tells me not to get snippy with her. I ignore that remark and continue. I promise you Hermione, I say. The great Merlin showed up in my bedroom without being invited. He even called me by name, I exclaim.

Now Hermione is giving me the stink eye. Hermione, I beg, you're my best and smartest friend. Tell me what you think. A roll of the eyes tells me that she doesn't think much of her best friend at this point.

All I need, I interject, is for you to sniff around to find out if any other wizarding author ever received a visit from Merlin. A smug look comes over her face but all she says is, if you are really _serious_, I'll see what I can find out. She goes on to say that she will check some sources, the library at Hogwarts and speak to Headmistress McGonagall as well. I'm serious, I respond. Please do your thing. Good. That's settled.

She comes around the desk and gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads toward the door.

Before she can leave I say that I have something else to discuss with her. She gets her famous impatient look and replies that it better not have anything to do with Morgana. Now I smile.

No Hermione, I reply, it has something to do with Dean. Ah, gossip. Now I've got her attention. What's up with Dean? she asks.

I fix my mouth in a manner so that what I'm about to relate comes out right. Clearing my throat, I relate what happened at Seamus' flat the prior week.

With a smirk worthy of her other half Hermione says, Draco mentioned that he thought you were having a problem with Seana. He didn't mention anything about Dean though.

I feel myself getting red. I mumble that Draco doesn't know anything. The git just guessed. Ever Hermione, she retorts, don't call Draco names because Dean is onto your witch. I frown but that doesn't scare Hermione. She can throw a frown far worse than I can. I raise my hands in surrender because I really want her advice.

Be that as it may, I say. Does it sound to you as though Dean has his eye on Seana? I am surprised by her answer. Harry, she drones, it might sound as though Dean has his eye on Seana. He may even have his eye on Seana. What you forget is that Seana wants you. She has her eye on you. Trust someone for once in your life. It doesn't matter if ten Dean's have their eye on your witch, as long as she only has eyes for you. Are you listening to me Harry? She demands. I am listening to my best friend and she is making sense.

Feeling better, I remove the charms from my office door. I walk around the desk to give my best friend a hug. Hermione hugs me back. With a snide little giggle she asks if I want her to send Draco to hex Dean.

Hahaha, I retort, I can and will do my own hexing if it becomes necessary. I mean that too. If Dean comes between Seana's hand and my rock hard dick one more time he can consider himself hexed. Hermione waves bye and leaves my office.

I can imagine Draco's face when he finds out what's going on with me and my little Irish witch. It won't be pretty. Draco will probably torment me until I cry or until I hex him. Whichever comes first. I don't cry all that easily so I'll probably end up having to hex him. Come to think about it. I think I'll just go ahead and hex him. It'll save me energy.

I take a look at my wonder wizard watch. It's 4:30 pm. Time for me to head home. Before I do that I stop by MLE to congratulate everyone on an excellent job in clearing up the Umbridge murder.

As I throw in my floo powder and prepare to step in, a little wisp of thought passes through my mind. Serves you right Umbridge. Then I'm home.

Everything is quiet. I run up and take a quick shower. I come back to the kitchen and call for Nigel. I ask him to prepare dinner for two. I owl Seana and ask her to come visit her handsome boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later my floo lights up and there she is. My beautiful girlfriend is here. I meet her halfway from the floo. I pick her up in my arms, swing her around while kissing her luscious lips. She giggles (her giggles are so enchanting). When I put her down she grabs me around the waist. Penis alert. She pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. I make one of my sex starved noises and bury my lips in her neck. Seana feels so good against my body. She pulls herself even tighter to me and whispers, I've missed this body. I whisper back that I've missed both her and her body. She laughs.

Before things go any further, Seana breaks away to tell that she smells something good. I'm disappointed as she is commenting on the food and not on me.

We sit down to a nice meal of curried chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy. Seana comments that food like this will make her fat. Being a love struck fool I comment back that she could never be too fat for me. I cross my fingers when I say that. If the truth be told, I would rather not have a girl the size of Vernon. Whatever. A few cuffs about the head from Hermione has taught me to always say the right thing.

Once supper is finished, Nigel puts out some caramel bread and butter pudding. It is delicious. With dessert finished, Seana and I relax over a couple of glasses of wine.

I would love to talk over the days events with her. However, Seana went to school in Scotland so she's never heard of Dolores Umbridge. Instead I pull her over to the couch. I summon the bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen. We sit quietly sipping our wine. I pull Seana's feet up to my lap and commence a sensuous foot rub. She leans back against the arm of the couch making contented little sighs.

The bell on my floo starts tinkling to let me know someone is trying to come through. Too bad. So sad. The first thing I did after Seana came through was to lock the floo. Well actually it was the second thing. I kissed her first. I ignore it.

Anyone who knows the illustrious Harry Potter knows that my floo being locked means I'm not receiving visitors. The bell tinkles again. I want to get annoyed but I don't because Seana is here. Instead, I summon my wand. I lock my wards against all visitors. Now nothing or no one can get in. I think to myself, this a persistent bastard as my wand tip lights up blue alerting me that someone is trying to get through my wards.

If Seana wasn't here I'd be dueling this tosser by now. Then again if Seana wasn't here I wouldn't have my wards and floo locked.

I continue to massage her feet but with each massage I am moving farther up her leg. She is sighing more loudly now. Her eyes are closed. She arches her back a little as I move my hand farther up under her skirt. I love skirts. I glide my fingertips up the inside of her thighs. She makes a little gasp as her right leg falls to the side. I take this opportunity to slide my fingers all the way up to her vagina. I run my hand over this knicker covered honey pot. As Seana scoots down on the couch, I slide my fingers inside her knickers then inside her. I move my finger around inside her and let my thumb rub on her nub. She is making gasp after gasp. I look into her eyes and tell her that I want to make love to her. She nods. I reach under her skirt to pull her knickers off. Seana murmurs that I should take her to the bed.

Without hesitation I pull her up from the couch and hugged up back to front we go upstairs. When we enter the bedroom I turn her to face me. I put my hands on each side of her head and kiss her as hungrily as I can. She responds by kissing me back and running her fingers over my nipples. She soon moves her hand down to my dick. As usual when in her presence my dick is rock hard. She is rubbing me on top of my clothes. I moan against her mouth that I need her. She takes off her clothes then she takes off my clothes and we move onto the bed.

My senses are inflamed. I want to suck, fuck, and eat this witch all at the same time. I nibble on her neck and let my mouth slide down her body. She feels me moving down so she spreads her legs to give me better access. My mouth is fastened to her slit. My tongue starts working her nub. I stick it inside her. I lick her slit from top to bottom. I stick two fingers inside her and pump. The moans she is making are driving me insane. She has been rubbing my dick now she flips around so she can take me in her mouth. She starts sucking me and playing with my balls. I'm such a git. I can't hold on. I cum in her mouth and all over her face. Seana swallows and licks my cum from around her mouth. I grab her and kiss her licking the rest of my cum from her face.

I whisper an apology and tell her that she makes me so hot that I can't hold on. Licking and kissing my ear, she murmurs, that it is her turn. My dick is hard again so I gently spread her legs. I hear her throw a contraceptive charm. I put my hands in her slit. She is so wet. I place my dick at the entrance of her pussy and give a little push. Seana grabs my ass and tries to push me inside her. I push in a little more and she wraps her legs around me. When I push all the way in, she lets out a scream. I love to hear her scream. Then we are grinding and pumping. She is so wet and tight I feel like I'm going to explode. I am pumping her and she is meeting my every thrust. I feel her about to go over. I thrust harder and faster. She screams out my name and she is over the top. I can feel her cum against my dick. A couple more thrusts and she brings me right over the edge as I grab her ass and pump so hard I graze her cervix. I cum and cum and cum.

As she straightens out her legs I move to the side so I won't hurt her. I kiss her stomach and tell her that she is amazing. She tells me that I am just as amazing. I guess we are just two amazing, fucking people. (Get it?)

I start to play with her hair. She is slowly rubbing her hand up and down my chest. It feels so good that my dick gets hard again. I move my leg over hers and pull myself up against her. She's ready again as well. She reaches down and pumps my dick two or three times. I move her hand away. I'm at the door of her pussy. Then I'm in. We thrust and pump then thrust and pump some more. We both reach the edge at the same time. One more thrust does it and we both cum. Perfect, I whisper. She brings my head around and kisses me long and deep. We lay side by side talking, learning things about each other. I kiss her eyes. I kiss her breasts. I kiss her lovely mouth. She is mine. Fuck Dean.

We get under the sheets and I pull her close to me. I can feel her breath on my chest. I can't believe it. This girl is making my dick hard again. I move my hand to her breasts and begin playing with her nipples. Suck them Harry, please she whimpers. You had me at suck, I mumble. She laughs. I fondle and lick her beautiful breasts. I take her nipples in my mouth and suck them. She climbs on top of me, gently grabs my dick and sits on it. Now it's my turn to moan. Seana rides me like a horse. She fucks me like a tiger. The sex is so good that I put scratches on _her_ back. She falls off of me and runs her fingers through my hair. She makes me feel so good. We make each other feel so good. She dozes off and shortly after, so do I.

It must be hours later when I feel her moving around. I kiss her on her back. She stretches and asks if she can use the shower. I don't know why she still asks. This isn't her first time here. Of course she can use the shower. I say, mi casa es su casa. She looks at me strangely. I say that's Spanish. We are going to Spain on our honeymoon. I'm practicing. She laughs out loud and heads for the shower. I think to myself, I may not be taking her to Spain but I am going to marry her.

When she comes out of the shower she goes about finding her clothes. I go take a quick shower while she is dressing.

After my shower, with a towel around my waist I pull Seana into my arms. Looking in her eyes I tell her that it may be way too early in the relationship but here and now I am declaring my intentions. So get ready I tell her. She blushes and says, don't worry Mr. Potter, I'll be ready. She kisses me long, hard and deep. I'm hoping that she can't hear my heart trying to pound out of my chest.

Seana says it's about time that she got back home. I don't agree but I can't tie her up and keep her. Now can I? We go downstairs and I unlock the floo and the wards. She gives me one last kiss, reaches for some floo powder, throws it in, calls out Finegan flat and she's gone.

Still wrapped in only a towel I sit down on the couch to savor the night. And that's where morning finds me.

**Tuesday**

It's a happy Tuesday morning. It's a carry over from last night. As I go through my morning routine, yes Hermione, including flossing. I feel liberated. I think it is going to be a good day.

Nigel has Laid out some toast and eggs. They taste delicious. A growing lad needs a good breakfast.

I laugh out loud. Yup. It's going to be a damn fine day…unless something spoils it.

It's only 7:00 am. I have an hour to kill so I run up to my study. I shuffle a few papers around. I make sure everything is neat for the meeting tonight. Everything seems to be in order. I go back downstairs and have a coffee.

I want to floo Seana but I don't want to interrupt her if she is getting ready for work.

With nothing else to do I apparate into the ministry. It's 7:30 on a Tuesday morning. How peaceful everything seems. I head to the break room to pick up a few bottles of water. All that exertion last night has caused my throat to be parched. I pick up four bottles and head down to my office. So far. So good. I unlock my office, set the bottles of water on the corner of my desk. I hit the bottles with a "stay cold" charm. I don't like drinking warm water.

There is a folder on my desk which includes the file on Dolores Umbridge's murder. Everything has been wrapped up neatly. Thanks Hermione. I see that Xavier's parents have been notified and they have already apparated in and picked up his body.

Yes, people he was a murderer but he is dead so why can't his parents bury him. Less for the ministry to do. I feel badly about Mettles taking his own life. Even though he was a murderer maybe we could have helped him with his problem. I sigh. Some things we just can't fix.

I look at my handy dandy auror calendar and I realize that me and one of my team along with a member of MLE have to international floo to Hungary. The Hungarian ministry has caught Marcus Flint. The dolt has been charged with crimes against the ministry. It's no wonder we couldn't find him if he was in Hungary. We have to go pick him up and bring him back to Azkaban. It should be a quick exchange. We will most probably be back before end of day.

Precisely at 8:00 am Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein show up at my door. Two finer Ravenclaws you'll never meet. Besides, they are on my team and all my team is punctual. Megan Jones shows up last. We are ready to leave. International floo here we come.

The day goes well. Marcus Flint is still an arsehole. As soon as we arrive back, Marcus is an arsehole on his way to Azkaban. I ask my boys to have their reports on my desk first thing in the morning. Megan will turn her report in to Adrian. I fill out my supervisory report and lock it in my desk. I'll submit it to Kingsley in the morning.

It's 4:15 so I am going to stop by the Leakey to have a quick one. I really do mean a quick _one_. I have a meeting with Notabeetle and I want to be at my best.

One twist and I am outside the Leakey Cauldron. As soon as I walk in someone hails me. I look around. Ron, Seamus and Dean are sitting at a corner table.

As I'm walking towards their table I get a patronus from Draco asking where I am. I send a patronus back telling him to use a locator if he wants to find me.

Not five minutes later Draco comes barreling through the door. His face is red. Well as red as his face can get. It's more like a pink really. He walks up to the table, looks me dead in the face and says fuck you Potter. I laugh and slap him on the back. I say it was only a joke mate. He smiles and in his best Malfoy voice says, I know that. I just like saying fuck you Potter. We both laugh.

I go to the bar to order a fire whiskey for us both. We both down our drink in one. Draco steps closer to me and leans in to whisper, if you keep acting the fool I won't hex Dean for you. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. Then I turn to look him in the face. Hermione told you? He nods. Yes. She told me. He goes on to say, if any bit of what you suspect about Dean is true, I'll blast his arse to the States. I shake my head and say, no need. I think I have everything under control. I hope so, Draco remarks, because I never liked that boy. That's Draco. Let him tell it he doesn't like anybody, until he likes them. I order a round for everyone and bring the drinks back to the table.

Ron and Seamus start talking around the group. Dean looks like he smells something bad. I glance over at Draco. He's studying Dean. Draco asks, what up boys? What's been going on? Ron and Seamus start telling him about an upcoming Quidditch match they are going to see. Draco joins in the conversation all the time looking at Dean.

Just to be a dick breaker I ask Seamus if Seana is home from work yet. Seamus smiles. She wasn't home when I left Harry, he winks. I smile back. Draco is still watching Dean. Draco speaks directly to Dean. How's everything with you Dean? Dean shrugs his shoulders and says so-so. Draco is not going to leave it alone. He is nudging me under the table with his foot. Shite, Dean is in so much trouble if he doesn't come correct.

By this time Ron and Seamus have noticed that something is not quite right. They look from Draco to me to Dean. Seamus asks, everything alright there boys? Both Draco and I say everything is fine.

Seamus looks at Dean and says you aren't still going on about that, are you? Seamus picks up his drink as he continues, Dean's got it bad for some witch but she won't give him the time of day. He tried to kiss her but she ripped the side of his face open.

Immediately Draco, with his hand on his wand, says, so who's the witch. Do we know her? Dean doesn't answer. Seamus shrugs his shoulders. I'm sitting there feeling ugly as an ogre. The only thing stopping me from hexing Dean before Draco can draw his wand is the fact that I don't know if it's Seana.

Draco is now fishing for information. Is it anyone we know? You're a good bloke Dean he says. I can't imagine a witch turning you away. Oblivious Ron blurts out. It's not still Seana, is it? I know you had a thing for her a while back but, then he looks at Harry like he just remembered he was there. With his face as red as a strawberry, Ron excuses himself to the loo.

Before Draco can start I look Dean in the face and say. You accosted me once about what Seana can and cannot do. Now it appears that you are trying to force yourself on her. Dean, I say, the only thing keeping me from hexing you this minute is that I know Seana is my girl and she's going to remain my girl until she's my wife. If you touch her or hurt her in any way. I will kill you. I get up to leave and I hear Draco say, you fucking little fuck. If Potter doesn't kill you, I will. By the time I'm at the door, so is Draco.

I apparate home. Draco is already there. He's screaming into the floo. What the hell? Draco, calm down, I mutter. Get yourself a drink and calm down.

Draco's swearing. He madder than I am. That mother fucker, Draco rages. That stinking little piece of shite. The floo lights and out steps Hermione. Oh boy, I think. Well, we need somebody who can calm this overwrought Veela down.

Hermione turns to me and asks what happened. She says she couldn't make out a word Draco was spitting. Want a drink I ask her? She shakes her head. I tell her what happened in the Leakey. Her hand flies to her mouth. Then she asks if we think it's really Seana. I nod. Draco nods. He has calmed down. Suddenly, the floo chimes. Someone without permissions is trying to come through. I release the permissions and out steps Dean.

Draco jumps up. He tells Dean that he has some balls coming here. Dean turns to me and asks to speak in private. I agree. Dean makes quick work of it. I think he's afraid Draco will kill him. Dean comes clean about everything. He admits what he has done and asks forgiveness. He promises to never be out of place with Seana ever again. I say, no problem. I do tell him that if I hear anything, anything at all having to do with him and Seana, I will not hesitate to kill him. He says that he understands. We shake hands. He walks back through the living room nodding to Dramione then he's gone.

There's no way to get out of telling Dramione what happened between me and Dean in the other room. So I tell them word for word. Hermione is glad that Dean did the right thing. Draco is only glad he didn't have to kill Dean.

It's 6:30 and I.M. will be coming at 7:00. I need to get ready. I mention my appointment to Dramione and they prepare to leave. I thank Draco and kiss Hermione on the cheek. Then they are gone.

I debate on whether to floo Seana or not. I decide not to because the conversation we need to have should not be done by floo. I sigh. Fucking git Dean, I mumble. I guess I'm not as forgiving as I thought.

At 7:00 pm sharp the doorbell rings. I.M. greets me like a long lost relative. We shake hands. Remembering last week I ask I.M. if he would care for some refreshments. He declines but asks if I could have some water available. I get the water and we head upstairs.

_As we get settled, I.M. asks about my week and how everything is going. I simply reply that my week has gone as well as can be expected. _

In my mind I know that we need material for the book but I'm hoping that I.M. doesn't get wind of what happened among Me, Draco and Dean tonight. I don't want him to think that he has an almost killer for a client. Then again, it might sell more books if the public thinks they are buying a book written by a real almost killer. I shrug. This line of thinking is not getting me and I.M. anywhere.

Hesitatingly, I take a look around. I.M. gives me a questioning stare as if to ask, what are you looking for. I pause for half a second and lean in closer to him. Quietly, I remind him that some "readers" and therefore, potential buyers, will be peeking over our shoulders as we put the material together. I tell him that we can trust the "readers" because if any of them repeat anything they hear in my study, we can kill them. I.M. laughs. He knows that I am kidding. (Really? My whole body is a weapon. I can kill with a glance). I do not say that part out loud. There has been enough killing talk tonight.

_I.M. nods his head and says, I remember Mr. Potter all that is mentioned in the initial story summary and in each chapter note. He smiles and says, It's all good. What? When did my ghostwriter start talking in American slang? I'm going to keep an eye on this boy. _

We are finally ready to get the business at hand. I quickly go back over Hermione's beauty queen story. I.M. remembers it almost verbatim. He does a couple of loud belly laughs as we go back over what he remembers. Draco is definitely going to kill me but only if Hermione doesn't get me first. I.M. apologizes. I tell him no apology is necessary because I want a little humor in the book.

In the back of my mind I think, Merlin wanted this story written so he better be ready to do some hard core protecting…of me. If I die in the line of writing, I will drag Merlin's name all through the mud.

I.M. transcribes the story into the record. One more piece for posterity, I think and one possible arse whipping for me. Nah! It's all good. Wait! What? I question myself. What did I just say? Now I'm using American slang? Not only will I have to keep an eye on Notabeetle, I'll have to keep an eye on me. Shite. I'm so easily led. Whatever. Let's move on.

I.M. and I go over several more small items (these are the things that won't embarrass anyone). Like the time, for fun, Seamus had hit Ron with a "sleepwalking" hex. Seamus put a little twist on the hex. He cast the hex so that Ron appeared awake and functioning.

Ron had walked up and down the Hogwarts corridors appearing as though he was awake. The humor had worn off when time passed and Ron didn't turn back up to the common room.

We sent stealth groups comprised of two people out to find him. But Ron had disappeared. We were all panicking. We were worried that something had happened to him.

Finally some enterprising 8th year asked if anyone had checked the kitchens. I related to I.M. how Hermione and I had rushed down to the kitchens. And there was Ron. He had food spread out all around him and was happily munching away. He looked up as me and Hermione entered the room. Still chewing, he remarked, tell fucking Seamus I'm going to hex him so bad he won't be able to walk and tell everybody else I said they are arseholes.

Hermione and I returned to the dormitory. We related back everything Ron had said. It was a thoroughly chastened group which greeted Ron when he stepped into the common room.

Seamus was on his feet immediately. We guessed that Seamus wanted to take his punishment standing. Ron had looked at Seamus first. Then he had looked at each of us in turn. He headed directly for his bedroom but halfway across the room he stopped and said, good one Seamus.

A collective sigh of relief could be heard throughout the common room. No one wanted to even think about how wrong this could have gone.

The upshot of the thing was that I had gone looking for Ron earlier and found him wandering around the halls looking and acting as though he was awake. I had reversed the spell. Then I told Ron how Seamus had thrown the "sleepwalking" hex on him. Initially, Ron was livid but after I told him my plan he calmed right down. Ron and I agreed that he would go to the kitchens to wait for someone to "find" him. We figured that we would give Seamus something to worry about. Ron and I had had a really good chuckle and I had gone back to the dorm to wait.

Although everything appeared to have gone back to right, Seamus gave Ron a wide berth for a good little while.

I paused in my recitation to give I.M. a chance to respond.

_I.M. said that he really liked this story because it showed the interaction not only among the 8__th__ years but between two best mates as well. He grinned at me and said, nice addition Mr. Potter. _

I was happy that he was happy.

Taking a little work break, I.M. and I discussed basic placement of the material on hand. .

The Ron story was to be placed in the 8th year segment of the book

as was the Zacharias story

as was the Theo (and Hermione) story

as was Lavender/Parvati story

as was the Neville story

The Hermione (beauty queen) story was to be placed in the individuals segment

as was the Draco (Scorpius) story.

as was the Blaise (illegal ingredients) story

as was the Greg story

as was the Dudley (and Romilda) story

as was the Megan Jones story

The Blaise story was to be placed in my personal segment

as was the Dolores Umbridge story

as was the Xavier Mettles story

as was the Dudley story

as was the Seana story

as was the Ginny story

as was the Marcus Flint story

as was the Robbits story

We had some nice material but as I.M. suggested, we had a ways to go to fill a book. I nodded my head in agreement. I was impressed that although we didn't have everything in final order, we at least had some of the material broken down by segment. I.M. beamed when I stated that I was very happy with our progress. We also came to a tentative agreement. It was discussed that although it would be a racier book if we included names, if a story or segment did not personally involve me, we would not name names.

I'm really not sure about this. I want to wait and see how the first draft reads with names included. If the material comes across too inflammatory, we'll remove the names.

I took a bottle of water and handed a bottle to I.M. He thanked me profusely. As I have said before, this gentleman will never be a Rita Skeeter. He's too legitimate and too polite. We were both silent as we finished up our water.

I thought this would be as good a time as any to ask I.M. what he thought about me writing a book because The Real Merlin told me to. I.M. took a minute to collect his thoughts. Then without any hesitation he gave me a sheepish grin and said:

_If you'll pardon my saying this sir. I think fighting and killing that dead dark wizard, saving the wizarding world, participating in a tri-wizard tournament at fourteen, being avada kedavra'd twice, riding and fighting dragons, being bled out in a cemetery, fighting a mountain troll and having a cursed scar for eighteen years has driven you bat shite crazy. Yes Mr. Potter, he continued, there is no doubt in my mind that you are as fucking crazy as a blast-ended skrewt at mating time. However, on you sir, crazy is quite handsome. Crazy will not in any way detract from your attempt to write your book. In fact, crazy looks so good on you, other wizards will probably try it. Besides, who is going to dispute you? You're the Chosen One. Being The-Man-Who-Spoke-To-Merlin isn't going to change much of anything._

I stood up and patted I.M. on the back. Even as humble (and crazy) as I am, I could see his point.

My chin rose a little higher and I thought, I am Harry Potter and I am bat shite crazy but on me it looks good. Any questions?

With his point being made, I.M. began to gather up our material so he can lock it in the warded box.

We shake hands and I accompany I.M. to the door. Before he is all the way out of the door, he turns to ask if I was insulted because he had been so candid. I smile and say, I don't know I.M. I'm crazy.

He laughed and told me he would see me next Tuesday. With that, he was gone.

It's too late to visit Seana, I grumble. I trudge myself up to my bathroom to take a shower. I come out wrapped in a towel.

It is at this time that I remember my other visitors. I remember "you the reader" are still here. Still peeking over my shoulder.

I drop my towel and climb into my bed.

In my imagination, I can hear all "you readers" running for the door, floo and apparation point. Good! This week I didn't have to tell you to leave. Who knew that crazy looks good on me but nudity not so much.

I yawn and stretch. I lay my head on the pillow. Just as my eyes start to close I remember that there may still be some fans who are still here. Go home, I tell the house at large. I'll see you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.


	4. A Week Without Notabeetle

**Chapter 4: A Week Without Notabeetle**

**Harry, while ready for his fourth scheduled sit down with his ghostwriter, has to change his plans when I.M. Notabeetle is called home for an emergency. There won't be any meeting this week but there will be plenty of excitement and you will get an insiders view of a very, special event as well. Nods to Dramione. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Sorting Begins

It is at this time that I remember my other visitors. I remember "you the reader" are still here. Still peeking over my shoulder.

I drop my towel and climb into my bed.

In my imagination, I can hear all "you readers" running for the door, floo and apparation point. Good! This week I didn't have to tell you to leave. Who knew that crazy looks good on me but nudity not so much.

I yawn and stretch. I lay my head on the pillow. Just as my eyes start to close I remember that there may still be some fans who are still here. Go home, I tell the house at large. I'll see you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.

**A Week Without Notabeetle **

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

Monday evening has come round again. Only this Monday evening, there won't be any confirmation owls from I.M. He owled on Sunday to inform me that there was an emergency with his family. He had been called home to sort it out and would not be back in London until Thursday.

If I didn't know I.M. better I would think he is still hung over from the "Umbridge Is Dead" party on Saturday night and can't lift his head off the pillow. I.M., among others, had been a life of the party. He had gone a little bit overboard with the drinking and dancing and falling out.

Nah. Just kidding. I.M. is a professional. Even if he had to carry his head in his arms he would turn up for a scheduled meeting with a client.

All we've had are three meetings, but a week without Notabeetle seems to have thrown everything off kilter. I know that I'm feeling off kilter. Time seems to be moving more slowly. I don't like my little Harry Potter world disturbed.

Whoa! I'm beginning to sound like a witch in love. Maybe I should ask I.M. out on a date when he gets back. That will shock him. Nah. Too much uncertainty there. He might accept. Then Seana will curse both me and him. No. No date with Notabeetle.

Speaking of Seana. She should be coming through the floo at any moment.

Just as I am thinking this, I hear a key in the front door.

A key in the door can only mean one thing. Dudley has come for a visit. I ask myself, does this guy not understand that this is my house? Which then begs the question, why is he here? I just saw him and RoRomilda on Saturday at the party.

Dudley comes walking into the living room with his witch by his side. Dudley has this goofy look on his face. RoRo, well she looks the same as usual, Slaggy.

I have to stop casting aspersions at Romilda even though I don't say them out loud. One day I might let something accidentally slip out and end up face red embarrassed.

Still, from the look on Dudley's face, I know that something is up.

Should I buy a vowel or should I just go on and try to solve the puzzle? I wonder.

The couple whose arms are entwined come to stand directly in front of me. I suspect that neither of these dolts has heard of something called personal space.

I invite them to have a seat. Even though I've never had to invite Dudley to do anything. He just does it.

Neither Dudley nor Romilda moves. What? I think. What has happened so serious that it has the power couple speechless? Suddenly a glimmer of a thought passes my mind. But, the thought comes and goes so quickly I'm not sure it was ever there.

Dudley steps even closer. I say, Dudley, one more step and I'm taking you down. He laughs. Go ahead and laugh I say. I'm serious. Dudley turns to Romilda and pulls her into a hug. Slippery Salazar, this can't be good. Then, the puzzle is solved as Dudley says, I've asked Romilda to marry me and she's accepted. Well. No need to buy a vowel.

There it is. It's all out in the open now. Dudley has asked Romilda to be his wife. There is a possibility, no a probability, that there will one day be little Dursleys running around my house. I grab my heart. But, my heart has nothing for me. I'm on my own.

I stand up to shake Dudley's hand and give Romilda a swift (very swift) hug and offer my congratulations.

Both Romilda and Dudley are beaming.

Beam on people, I smirk.

I'm laughing to myself because they might be beaming now, but they won't be beaming once Vernon and Petunia hear the news.

I can hear Petunia saying in her most haughty voice, we have a witch in the family….._again. _Female wanker_._

I'm actually happy for Dudley. He has a witch whom he loves and who loves him. What more can he ask for?

I hear the floo go off. Thank Merlin. Seana is here.

I go hug my witch and share Dudley and Romilda's good news at the same time. Seana is excited for Dudley. Not so much for Romilda as she has heard how Romilda tried to "love potion" me back at school. What? Yes I told her. That little trick traumatized me. Actually, it traumatized Ron more than it did me but it's my story to tell.

Seana pulls it off though. She gushes over Romilda's 2 carat diamond and platinum ring. Even I agree that the ring is lovely. Who knew that Dudley had such good taste? Dudley, being the muggle marketing marvel that he is can afford it. Evidently, Dudley had popped the question yesterday afternoon. Maybe Dudley was still drunk from the party. Who knows? I'm just kidding. One thing a muggle marketing marvel knows, is how to work an angle. Dudley had probably been anticipating asking Romilda to marry him for a while.

While Seana and Romilda discus wedding plans, wedding dresses, wedding manners and heaven knows what else, me and Dudley have a surprising conversation. The first surprise is that Hermione **and** Petunia helped him pick out the ring.

At this point I refrain from asking if his mother knows that Romilda is a witch. Being Harry Potter, I can only refrain from asking for about five seconds.

Dudley, my dude, I ask, does Aunt Petunia know that Romilda is a witch? With one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face, Dudley replies, yes.

Yes, she knows? Yes, she dropped dead of a stroke when she found out? What kind of answer is yes? I query. I stop and look directly at my cousin. Dudley smiles an even bigger smile and replies, yes, mum knows that Romilda is a witch and she is fine with it. In fact, he goes on to say, mum and Romilda have become quite close. How did I miss that?

The next thing I know, Seana is kneeling beside me wiping my face with a cool cloth. I had blacked out.

The woman who hated and reviled her own sister because she was a witch, is okay with Dudley marrying one? I feel as though I might faint again but I pull myself together. I am a man wizard, after all.

After we get past that surprise, Dudley asks me to be his best man. I am proud of my witch loving cousin. Of course I will be your best man, I tell him. He and I shake hands.

Dudley heads to the liquor cabinet and I head to the bathroom. Please don't embarrass yourself any more than you already have, I chant, as I head to the loo. I remain upright.

When I get back to the living room, Dudley has poured everyone a drink. I sit down on the couch next to Seana and we all toast the newly engaged couple.

As I sip my drink, I tell Dudley that Hermione never mentioned a thing about helping him pick out a ring. Dudley comments that he had asked her not to. Dudley says, he didn't want Romilda to find out anything. I nod my head. I can understand that.

We have a few more drinks, then Dudley and Romilda get ready to leave. Seana and I pass a few more well wishes to the couple. Then they are out the door.

Ah. It's me and Seana time. I grab her into my arms and plant a kiss on her lovely lips.

She moves onto my lap.

To get my blood boiling, Seana starts wiggling her beautiful little bum all over my big, hard penis. My penis appreciates her every move. Please keep wiggling, screams my dick. (Yes, folks. In this story my dick can scream). And keep moving she does, all the while running her hands up and down my chest. Now I'm on fire.

Seana know this. She starts grinding her bum against me. By this time, big, hard penis has popped himself out of my pants. (Yes folks, my penis is so horny it jumped out by itself. Keep up).

In reality, Seana had maneuvered herself off my lap and into my pants. Big, hard penis is crying he wants her so bad. She leans over and takes it into her mouth. She slides her mouth all the way down my shaft. She's nibbling, sucking and pumping my inflamed piece of meat.

I gently pull her off my dick. I pull her up in front of me and pull down her jeans and knickers all in one go. I attach myself to her pussy so fast she nearly falls backward. But, I've got her. I'm holding on. I slather my tongue up and down her slit. I lift one of her legs so I can fuck her with my tongue. She is moaning and thrashing so much that my mouth loses contact for a moment. No worries. I put two fingers inside her slit. Then, I turn her around and lay her on the couch. We don't even bother to remove our clothes. I spread her legs and push my dick in all at once. Seana screeches out my name. I just love to hear her screech. We are pumping and thrusting. The shite is so good I feel like I'm melting. Melting and cumming, sounds like a plan.

When I feel myself ready to cum I hold back a tad so Seana can catch up. Within seconds my beautiful witch is right there with me. We go over that edge together. It is explosive. The orgasm works its way down our body and we both regain our ability to breathe.

Seana kisses me as I am pulling out and holds me tight to her. She whispers don't go. I love the way you feel inside me. Big, hard penis has become small, soft penis but if Seana wants me to stay inside her, that's where I'll stay. I begin to lick her nipples. She gives a little shudder. I tweak the nipple between my forefinger and thumb.

My girl is wiggling again and big, hard penis is up again. Here we go. This time we make love. It is slow, easy and so sensual. I'm groaning and moaning. Seana is moaning and groaning. She is so fucking sexy that it's time to cum again. And we do, together. I gently remove myself from inside her and fall over on my side.

Seana sits up to accio her wand. When she has her wand, she throws a contraceptive charm on herself. That's part of the reason why I love this witch. She is always on her game. No little Potters for us. Not right now. Not before we have our time together. Not before I become Minister Of Magic.

Just kidding about becoming Minister Of Magic. I just threw that in to see if are paying attention. Psyche.

After she throws the charm she gets back in the bed. Turning to look me straight in the eye she says, I think I'm falling in love with you Harry. My breath catches in my throat. This gorgeous, wonderful, stupendous witch lying beside me has just said that she is falling in love with me.

I am so blessed.

I take Seana in my arms and tell her that she's pretty slow because I started falling for her the first time I set eyes on her. She smiles a cute little dreamy smile and snuggles in closer. For a few minutes we just lay there in silence memorializing what we have just admitted to each other. I whisper to her. We belong together. She kisses me and I definitely kiss her back. Our burgeoning relationship has just been double confirmed. We are not just a couple, we are intended.

I ask Seana to stay the night with me and she consents. As we are drifting off to sleep, I think, I'm a happy man. A very happy man.

_**Tuesday**_

As soon as I wake up, I turn over and kiss my witch awake. She wakes with a smile and says, good morning handsome. I want to give her a good shagging but I don't want her to be late for the start of her day. Seana heads for the bathroom and I lean back against the headboard of the bed.

I'm minding my business, listening to the sound of the shower. Just sitting there relaxing. All of a sudden, there's Merlin. The real Merlin….again. I swear, fuck me. Merlin gives me the "don't disrespect me" look. I'm in the presence of greatness. I have the sense to look embarrassed.

Merlin waves off my embarrassment and firmly states, "Marry her Harry." I'm in awe. Not only because Merlin has shown up again to give me an order, but also because this time he called me by my first name. Merlin called me Harry. But before I can become too impressed, as quickly as had come, he is gone.

Although it seems to me that an hour has passed, it's only been a few minutes. Merlin sure knows how to move fast.

Seana is still in the shower. Thank my magic stars. I wouldn't know how to explain Merlin standing in my bedroom.

Something odd pops into my head. I wonder how Merlin knows so much about me. I wonder why he wants to know about me? I wonder does he visit anyone else. Shite. Notabeetle already thinks I'm crazy. What will he think after this?

I'll need to check with Hermione. Perhaps she has found some information regarding my little Merlin problem.

Seana comes out of the bathroom and looks around. I wonder what she is looking for. I raise my eyebrows in a question. Seana says she thought she heard me talking to someone.

Score one for the-man-with-the-scar-who-isn't-crazy. Another real person has heard Merlin's voice. Not that I was worried about being labeled crazy but it feels pretty good to know that I'm not.

I tell her that I was talking to Merlin. I'm never going to lie to her. She just smiles and says, you're so crazy.

I laugh to myself. No, I'm not. Not anymore.

Seana comes across the room. She put her arms around my neck and we kiss each other goodbye. I tell her that I'll see her later.

Now that Seana is gone, I can start my morning routine. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realize that this going to be another terrific Tuesday. I finish up and head downstairs.

Nigel has fixed the usual. Toast and eggs. As usual, the food is delicious and I eat my fair share. I'll be going to work with a very full stomach.

Time to start the old work day. I floo into the Ministry. Before heading to my office I stop by MLE to see if Hermione is in her office.

It's 8:00 am. Of course Hermione is here.

Adrian waves as I go by. Great party Potter, he calls out. I wave and keep moving. Adrian Pucey isn't a bad bloke but he is rather nosey. Someone had told him about my episode with Dean and Adrian couldn't let it go. At the party Saturday night, Adrian tried to get information from almost everyone. Nosey git. He is worse than Rita Skeeter doing her worst.

I make it to Hermione's office. After I say good morning, she eagerly relates her news. She has found something that may relate to my situation. Hermione is so excited she gets me excited. She closes her door and pulls out a sheath of parchment. I'm brimming with anticipation. Hermione starts reading from one of the parchments.

It would appear from the information on the parchment that Merlin has visited other wizards. Although the last recorded visit was over100 years ago.

At this point, Hermione looks up and says, she suspects that Merlin has made more recent visits but that information is being closely guarded. I take a nice, slow, deep breath. I want to savor this news. Not only am I not crazy but I am experiencing something that very few wizards will ever get to experience.

Hermione is clearly amazed. She is part of a magic phenomenon the likes of which few can even converse about. Hermione is in her glory.

Quietly I tell Hermione that Merlin has visited me again. Her mouth falls open in awe. She says, Harry. Harry. Her mouth is flapping but nothing else comes out. I just wait. I know something else is coming out her mouth sooner or later.

Finally she remarks, that the only other person who had more than one visit from Merlin was Albus Dumbledore. This peaks my interest. It looks like Albus and I have more in common than having lived in Godrics Hollow.

There were so many small things that Dumbledore hadn't told me. I can't even fathom him telling me about something as impressive as visits from Merlin.

Gathering her wits, Hermione recites, wizards and witches who have received these visits from Merlin are called "A Chosen One." I sit bolt upright, Hermione is standing there beaming at me. She says, Harry, not only are you _the Chosen One _but you are also _A Chosen One_.

Sensing a chance to get more great information, I remind Hermione what Merlin had said the first time. I also relate to her what he said this time. Hermione is scribbling like mad.

With this glazed look on her face, Hermione looks at me and asks, what could be so important about your unwritten book that Merlin wants to make sure you to write it? Then she asks, what makes Seana so important that Merlin wants you to marry her?

Almost as though she is speaking to herself, Hermione mutters, I need to get in touch with Legend Master, Orius Pierre. I blanch at hearing this name. Legend Master Pierre is the most brilliant authority on legends for the last one hundred years.

As surprised as I am about who Hermione is going to contact, I'm a little skeptical that Legend Master Pierre will make himself available for an employee of MLE. Then I think, if anyone can get his attention, it will the female third of the Golden Trio. It's Hermione Granger we are talking about, after all. The Legend Master has probably heard about Hermione's persistence and relentlessness. He'll probably answer just to keep her from hunting him down.

Hermione looks at me for a second then proceeds to push me out of her office. Hey, I exclaim. She says, sorry Harry, I have some more research to do.

I'm leaving, I huffed. I know where I'm not wanted.

She didn't bat an eye, just continued pushing me out the door.

I pass nosey git Pucey peeping out of his office door. I do not stop. I do not pass go. I do not collect two hundred dollars. (Did I lose you? That's ok, it's a muggle thing).

I make my way to my own department and enter my office. There is an owl waiting. It is from the parents of Xavier Mettles. They would like to speak to me privately. I really don't want to speak with these people. It's bad enough that Xavier was a murderer but he took his own life as well. That has to be hard on his parents. I really don't want to experience their grief.

Well, it's my job. Like it or not. I send the owl back stating that I can see them at 1:30 this afternoon.

I also need to follow up on two leads this morning. I send a memo to Michael telling him he is scheduled to accompany me in the field. Five minutes later, Michael is in my office suited up and ready to go.

At our first stop in London we are looking person or persons unknown. Some witch or wizard has been selling, to use Blaise's description, _unorthodox_ items. These items have been responsible for injuries to several wizards over the past week.

Michael and I approach the storefront with extra caution. I throw a revelio charm and discover that there is one or possibly two people inside. Michael and I also discover that there is a strange, purple aura around the place.

Purple auras usually mean there is some kind of cursed object about. To be safe rather than sorry, we put out a patronus to have a curse breaker join us. We wait outside the establishment for the curse breaker to arrive and do a sweep of the place.

Michael and I got lucky. Bill Weasley was at the Ministry when our call for a curse breaker came through. Bill is experienced and well trained. We will be in good hands.

We break through the wards and approach the store. Bill got right down to business. He performed a scan to reveal any cursed items. He got direct hits in two places. He performed a fancy, curse breaker reverse purple aura, spell. Then he called for a priority one back up.

As soon as reinforcements arrived, we all went inside. Bill gave stringent instructions for us to keep back until he could determine the level of danger.

Michael and I keep back but venture off in another direction. The two wizards selling dark items are captured easily. After restraining the wankers, Michael and I apparate them back to the Ministry where they are taken directly to the holding cells.

They were caught red-handed, there will be no trial.

They will go directly to Azkaban.

They will not pass go.

Bill and his curse breakers didn't have it as easy as Michael and myself, they were tied up for hours removing the cursed items.

After the paperwork is completed Michael and I leave to check out a wizard who is purported to be making illegal and unsafe potions.

The lead we are following turns out be unreliable. The wizard is growing ordinary plants. We didn't find any evidence of potion making of any kind. We issued a standard warning to the wizard and left him to his business.

Arriving back at the Ministry Michael and I go our separate ways. Michael to his office and me to my office. I had paperwork to write up.

With my paperwork done, I relax in my chair and sip a bottle of water. I check my wonder wizard watch and see it is almost 1:30. Almost time to meet the Mettles.

At 1:30 exactly Loris the department secretary knocks on the door and introduces Alain and Cordelia Mettles. I get up from my chair and invite them to have a seat. Once we are all settled, Cordelia starts speaking. They are here to thank me, tell me that Xavier always spoke highly of me, Ron and Hermione and to make a donation to the Ministry in their son's name.

I believe I said all the right things. Aurors are trained for occasions such as this. I explained that there was no need to thank me. I felt, as did the Ministry that allowing them to bury their son was right and fair.

I admitted that Ron, Hermione and myself always tried to hold ourselves out as examples for the younger years. I also told them I was glad we made a small difference in their son's Hogwarts life.

I offered to show them to the secretary to the Minister of Magic. I relayed that she would help them decide where to allocate the donation. Which I did. They thanked me for everything once again. Mrs. Mettles hugged me. I left them in the capable hands of Kingsley's secretary.

My wonder wizard watch is showing 3:00 pm. My stomach is grumbling something fierce. I passed hungry two hours ago. I'm well into starving.

There isn't anything pressing on my desk. I decide to make a quick pass through the auror department and then go home. There isn't anything going on that my team can't handle. I let them know I am on my way home and they can patronus me if they need me.

Before I can leave, Hermione sticks her head out of her office. She waves me over. I hope this isn't going to be a long conversation because I think I am now faint with hunger.

Luckily for me, Hermione just wants to tell me that she's coming round the house tonight. I nod and wave. I head for the floo and floo home.

As soon as I reach home I am calling for Nigel. I ask him to make me a sandwich for right now. Additionally, I ask him to put together a nice supper and dessert for a small group of about 15.

I figure I'll kill two birds with one stone by having the group over. We can announce Dudley and Romilda's engagement and I can speak with Hermione about anything new she's turned up.

I send a quick group patronus to all the usual suspects asking them to stop by tonight around 7:00 pm. A little Tuesday night get together from 7:00 to about 9:00 won't keep anyone from work the next day.

I make use of my mobile phone by leaving messages for both Dudley and Petunia. Yes, that's right. I said Petunia. If Petunia has accepted magic, then I can accept her. Laughing to myself, I think, but she better not put a toe out of line.

While Nigel is making my sandwich I decide to take a quick shower. I guess I'm just a slow arse because before I can start up the stairs, the sandwich is ready. Hmm. Nothing better than a cold chicken sandwich. I take a bite and take the rest upstairs with me.

I take my quick shower, set my wand to wake me at 6:00 pm and lie down for a short nap.

My wand alarm wakes me at 6:00 as planned. I put on a nice pair of dark washed jeans matched with a green, button front, short sleeved shirt. Slipping my feet into a pair of Dockers, I head downstairs to make sure everything is set.

Nigel has everything done up perfectly. We will be having pasta with wine sauce, lamb chunks in gravy and ice cream for dessert. Simple, yet filling. I check the liquor supply. Again, Nigel has everything under control. There is plenty of wine, fire whiskey, vodka and for the lightweights, butterbeer. As an added plus, Nigel has procured a case of expensive champagne.

I send a silent thank you to Malfoy for allowing Nigel to work for me. (This is not the place where we discuss how badly Hermione beat me when she found out.) Just kidding. Hermione has mellowed quite a bit in her ferocity about house-elf welfare. She's in love with a Malfoy. Enough said?

Everybody starts showing up around 6:45. I guess, better early to get some food, than late and going hungry.

Theo and his witch Lucia floo in first. Free food? Of course Theo is going to be early. Theo is the stingiest millionaire I know. He'd rather eat someone else's food than spend a dime. I'm rationing his arse tonight. Next comes Dramione. To my mind, they are the perfect couple.

Seana floos in apologizing for not being here earlier to help out. I grab her in my arms and whisper, you'll be helping me out a lot later on. She smiles but she also gives me a cuff upside the head. Smiling, I tell her, you'll pay for that later. With a swish of her tight, little arse she walks over to greet Theo, Lucia and Dramione.

Everybody has a drink in their hand and the conversation is going well. The floo lights up and Ron and Pansy step through followed in quick succession by Padma, Parvati, Luna and Neville (don't ask, they're not together, at least not together, together), Seamus, Dean, Michael, Anthony, Kevin, Mandy, Greg, Terry, Adrian and last but not least, Blaise and Ginny.

Oh boy, I think, Ginny has gotten her hooks into Blaise. I guess Notabeetle wasn't an opportunity for her.

Damn, I think, which group did I send a patronus to? Definitely not the short and sweet group.

I check with Nigel who informs me that there is enough food for everyone. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Theo and Ron would probably chew furniture if I ran out of food.

The doorbell rings. Nigel opens it and brings through Dudley, Romilda and my Aunt Petunia. My Aunt Petunia visiting my house willingly? My mum would be so happy.

Do I feel a tear coming to my eye? No, I don't. That bitch put my mum, dad and me through too much. I'll forgive her but I won't forget.

I move forward to greet them. Surprise of all surprises, Petunia throws her arms around my neck and hugs me. I pat her on her back and give her a little kiss on the cheek.

The room had gone silent. Everybody here knows about my life in the cupboard under the stairs. I believe that none of my friends ever thought they would see my aunt in my home. I turn around and say to the room at large, this is Dudley's mum, my Aunt Petunia. Please introduce yourselves.

As Petunia moves across the room, I hug Romilda and shake Dudley's Hand. He and I look at each other for a moment. We are probably thinking the same thoughts. We pull each other into a hug without saying a word. The hug, as well as, aunt Petunia being here, says it all.

I grab Dudley and Romilda and drag them to the center of the living room. Nigel, ever on the case, is handing out champagne filled flutes.

As soon as the last person has a flute in hand, I ask the room for quiet.

When everybody has quieted down, I make the announcement. Dudley has asked Romilda to be his wife, strange as it may seem, she accepted.

Dudley and Romilda receive a rousing cheer. Suddenly Aunt Petunia is beside them tearfully offering her congratulations. Then, all three of them are hugging each other and crying. Dudley pulls me into the hug. Now, it's still the three of them crying. Almost everyone in the room has a chance at hugging the engaged couple. Not so much, Aunt Petunia. That's ok though. She'll grow on them…..or not.

Nigel calls dinner and the stampede begins. We are all eating, drinking and being merry. Well almost all of us. Ginny has been throwing nasty looks at Seana. Seana has a slight blush on her face, so, I think she is aware of the looks.

Ron seems a bit nervous as well. Maybe Ron thinks he'll have to defend his sister tonight. It's a possibility.

One thing I won't stand for is any harpy bullshite tonight. I excuse myself from the table beckoning Hermione as I go. I walk with Hermione out to the foyer. Looking her straight in the eye, I ask if Ginny has a problem with Seana. Hermione looks me right back in the eye and states that Ginny is still in love with you Harry.

Really, I reply. The world famous harpy wants Harry Potter and not some other opportunity on top of her now. Ain't happening. I tell Hermione that Ginny can forget it. I'm with Seana. And, somewhere down the line, I'm going to marry Seana. Case closed. Next victim.

I'm seething now. I tell Hermione not to feed into this Ginny thing. Stay out of it. It's over between Ginny and me. If Ginny can't deal with that, she isn't welcome in my house, I huff. Hermione gets pissed and asks me not to talk to her like that. I say, ok, fine. Let's not talk about it at all.

By this time, the other half of Dramione has appeared. He takes one look at Hermione and asks, what the fuck, Potter. I explain to Draco about Ginny's apparent dislike of Seana. Draco goes all ghost (better ghost than Veela) on me and walks over to hug his witch. I head back to the dining room. As I walk, I'm thinking, it must be hard on Hermione to be in the middle of a dispute between two of her best friends. Well, Hermione can do what she needs to do and Ginny can go fuck herself.

I sit back down at the table but my appetite is gone. I smile at Seana and ask if she wants dessert. She winks, gets up from the table to whisper, just you. To myself, I think, fuck it. Out loud I say, dessert time. Everybody eat up. It's almost time for you to go. The men start chuckling. Ginny goes so far past red that she is orange. Too bad. So sad.

Draco and Hermione come back into the dining room. They sit down for dessert. Hermione looks like she feels better. Hopefully, Draco told her that she needed to step back because I have made my choice. Hopefully.

When dessert is finished, we go back to the living room to have some drinks.

Dudley and Romilda are going to leave a little early. I can understand that. Nothing like being engaged and being alone with your witch. Petunia is leaving with them. I invite aunt Petunia to come back anytime. She thanks me and hugs me. While she is hugging me, she whispers, she is sorry for everything. I whisper back that we won't be looking back. We'll only look forward. Aunt Petunia starts to say something about Vernon but Dudley takes her arm and guides her to the door. Before they step out, I give aunt Petunia the number to my mobile phone. She gives the best grin I've ever seen on her face. Come to think of it, it's the only grin I've seen on her face. That grin was so unexpected. But, it was a good grin.

Hermione comes up to me and hugs me. She apologizes for earlier. I hug her back and tell her that she never need apologize to me about anything. She smiles. With that smile, it seems whatever tension that had been lurking about the room, broke.

By ones and two's the group started to disperse calling their good-byes to everyone else.

I see Ginny coming my way. Good, I growl. I want to get her conversation over and done.

I ask Hermione if she and I can have a quick conversation about my Merlin situation up in my study. I tell her I'll be there in five minutes. That's about all the time I'm willing to spend on Ginny Weasley.

Draco must have seen Ginny approaching me because he goes to engage Seana and Blaise in conversation. I appreciate his gesture but it isn't necessary. It's not like I'm going to throw Ginny's leg over my shoulder and shag her against the wall. Please! Blaise can find out on his own what he's gotten into. As far as Seana is concerned, she is my witch. I will tell her exactly what is going on the first chance I get.

Ginny comes up to me, stands directly in front of me and demands, yes, demands that I tell her what is going on. In my heart of hearts, I believe this is a ploy. Ginny know right well what's going on. I'm with Seana. Period. The end. If Ginny is trying to wind either me or Seana up, it's not going to work. Innocently, I ask, going on where? Ginny lets loose.

What am I trying to pull?

It was only a trial separation.

Have I moved on?

I answer, nothing, in your mind and yes. In that order. Then I ask if that is clear enough for her.

She turns Weasley red, tells me that it's my loss and yells for Blaise to come on. Blaise looks away from his conversation to tell her that he'd be there in a minute. Ginny yells, now, Blaise. Rich, Italian, pureblood git Blaise looks back over at Ginny and snarks, I'll catch up. Having said that, he turns back to his conversation with Seana and Draco. With a snarl, Ginny steps into the floo. Bad night all around for Ginevra Weasley. I high five myself.

I saunter, yes, saunter over to my witch. I kiss her nose and tell her that Hermione has some information for me up in the study. She smiles. Draco and Blaise say they will keep her company. I nod. Hermione here I come.

Hermione really didn't have much more for me than we already knew. She states that she put out feelers to the Legend Master and is hoping to hear from him soon. Hermione is also convinced that Minerva McGonagall can shed some light on this. She has an appointment with Minerva in the morning. I tell her that I'll be waiting for news.

Before she can leave, I grab her hand. With a questioning look she wants to know what's wrong. I tell her about my conversation with Ginny. She gets such a sad look on her face. I tell her that sometimes things just don't work out. She nods. Who would know this better than you Hermione? She and Ron hadn't worked out. She nods again and says, I know Harry. I just hoped… Stop hoping, I quietly tell her. It's over. I'm with Seana. For the third time, Hermione nods and walks out of the room.

I go back downstairs to bid my friends goodnight. For reasons known only to himself, Blaise walks over, shakes my hand, pats me on the back and heads for the floo. Goodnight he calls out before stepping into the floo. Dramione call out goodnight as well as they head to the floo.

The house is quiet. It's just me and Seana. I get us both a glass of wine. I sit down on the couch and pull Seana down beside me. It's time to start a conversation.

After a few sips of wine, I put our glasses on the table and turn her to face me. Looking into her eyes, I tell her that she, Seana Finegan is the witch for me. She responds with, and you Harry Potter are the wizard for me. Seana snuggles into my arms. And, I begin.

I start to tell her about Ginny. Seana stops me. In a very soft voice she advises that she is neither deaf nor blind nor stupid. She says, she is aware of most of what is going on.

I interject, not _is _sweetheart, _was._ What _was_ going on. Ginny and I have been through for a while now.

I go on to say, Ginny wanted to explore but she wanted me to wait in case other things didn't work out. I told her to her face and in no uncertain terms that I would not be waiting. Ginny argued that I would be waiting.

I took hold of Seana's hand, looked deep into her eyes. Maybe I would have been waiting. Who knows? But, I met you and Ginny became history. Seana reached up and stroked my face. Well, she remarks, if you were waiting, you aren't waiting anymore. I'm in your life to stay.

Not to be gross at a sensitive moment like this, but as soon as Seana said that, my soft, small dick became big and hard. I grabbed my witch and smothered her with kisses.

I invited her to stay the night as I was definitely in the mood for the dessert she promised me. Cheekily she responded, she was in the mood to give me all the dessert I wanted.

As we ran upstairs to the "dessert" room, I grinned.

It had been a perfectly lovely Tuesday and it was about to get sweeter.

Nothing personal Notabeetle, but I'm glad you weren't here.

See you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.


	5. Woman Down

**Chapter 5: Woman Down**

**I.M. Notabeetle has had to extend the stay with his family. No meeting for Harry again this week. Harry is itching to get on with his book project, but cannot do it alone. What's a budding author to do? Not to worry. Fate intervenes, in more ways than one, to keep Harry busy. Nods to Dramione. Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: A Week Without Notabeetle

I invited her to stay the night as I was definitely in the mood for the dessert she promised me. Cheekily she responded, she was in the mood to give me all the dessert I wanted.

As we ran upstairs to the "dessert" room, I grinned.

It had been a perfectly lovely Tuesday and it was about to get sweeter.

Nothing personal Notabeetle, but I'm glad you weren't here.

See you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.

**Woman Down **

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

For a second week in a row, I.M. and I will not be meeting. No, we haven't had a falling out. He owled to apologize, and to inform me that he has had to extend his stay. He didn't want to go into specifics, but from what I could glean from his owl, the situation revolves around some ancient family tradition. I.M. being the eldest son is responsible for sorting everything out.

I think to myself, sounds serious I.M., take care of yourself. I did owl him back to tell him that I am available if he needs the help of a good auror, or, a good friend.

The owl returned with the message, I'll keep that in mind Harry. Cheers.

Even though I.M. will not be around this week I do plan on putting some thoughts to parchment. That way we won't be so far behind when he gets back.

I am on holiday leave from work this week. Seana and I have planned a little getaway to Ireland for later in the week.

I.M.'s absence also frees me up to concentrate on the things going on in my life in addition to keeping up with my notes.

Dudley is getting married. I need to get things ready for the trip to Ireland. My relationshop with Seana is heating up. I want to try to make amends with Ginny. Draco and Dudley want assistance setting up their Muggle/Wizard marketing venture. Aunt Petunia wants to be part of my life. Last but not least, Merlin keeps visiting me.

All this is going on even as I try to decide if it too soon to ask Seana to marry me. Be that as it may, I intend to ask Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan for Seana's hand. Even if I don't ask her to marry me right away, I'll have the blessing of her family…..or not. I really do have a lot on my personal plate.

Coming out of my reverie, I decide to call and see how Aunt Petunia is getting along. I pull out my mobile and dial the number. Aunt Petunia's phone just rings. In fact, I let it ring six times before hanging up. Maybe she is out in the yard gardening, or, maybe she has gone to the shops. I make a mental note to try back later.

Nigel makes cheese eggs, toast and fried potatoes for breakfast. I eat heartily then settle down with a nice cup of breakfast tea. When I am on holiday from work I seem to become something of a ponce. It is 11:00 am and I am only just eating breakfast. Breakfast at 11:00 am, I am living like a movie actor.

Speaking of living like a movie actor. People have often remarked, that I resemble British actor Doniel Redcliffe. Personally, I think I'm sexier, much more good looking and a lot taller than Redcliffe. Dream on Potter, I laugh to myself. I'm happy with who I am. Seana is happy with who I am. My friends are happy with who I am. What else is there? Who needs to be a movie actor?

For some unknown reason, it is bothering me that I couldn't reach Aunt Petunia. I get up from the table to get the mobile. It is no longer a matter of wanting to speak with my aunt, I feel that I need to speak with her.

I dial her number once again. This time, someone picks up on the first ring. They are speaking gibberish. I am unable to understand what is being said.

Although the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, I remain calm.

Speaking clearly into the phone, I ask again to speak to my aunt. The voice on the other end is still speaking gibberish, but I think I hear the word help. My mind is racing. Has something happened to my aunt? I tell the person on the other end of the phone that I am sending help.

Force of habit makes me leave the phone connection open while I run upstairs to get the coin.

The coin is based on the same premise as the one Dumbledore's Army used. It is covered by a Protean Charm and has the ability to connect two people be they muggle or wizard. Because I cannot owl, floo, or, send him a patronus, I have given Dudley a coin for emergency situations. I rush back downstairs with the coin. I have to hang up my phone before sending Dudley a message, otherwise the line will be engaged when he tries to call.

I tell the person on the other end to hang on that I have to disconnect but I am getting help.

The standard message this coin sends to Dudley is, call my mobile immediately. I've only had to use the coin once, and that was the time Dudley disappeared. In reality, Dudley had gone off with some muggle woman, but hadn't let anyone know where he was going. He was so busted when the coin heated up in his pocket. After that little interlude, I put serious thought into charming a coin that would shout. I never carried through on the idea.

As soon as I hang up from my aunts house, I use the coin to send the message to Dudley. I apparate directly into Arabella Figg's house. I nearly scare the poor squib to death. My bad. Hurriedly, I explain why I am there, and apologize for the intrusion. Mrs. Figg shrugs off my apology replying, anytime Harry,

At that exact moment, my phone rings. It's Dudley. I tell him what I know, and explain, that I am a few doors down from his house. I tell him to get to his mums house as quickly as possible. Before we hang up, Dudley, with his voice trembling, says, don't hurt Vernon. Then he hangs up.

What? Dudley, what? He had disconnected. Don't hurt Vernon, I question. What the fuck does that even mean? I might not say it to Dudley, but if it all comes down to choices, I will hurt Vernon. And, I will hurt him without thought.

Hurrying down the street, I reach 4 Privet Drive in a matter of minutes. I knock on the front door. No answer. I knock some more. No one answers. I think I can hear something or someone moving around.

At that point, I am not willing to let propriety stand in the way of me getting inside. I discreetly point my wand and utter an alohomora. The door clicks. I push the door open slowly and carefully.

At first glance, I don't see anything. But, as I walk further into the house, I see my aunt lying in a pool of blood. Just as I am rushing toward her, someone comes up behind me.

My wand is at the ready in the blink of an eye. Turns out, it's Dudley. He's very lucky. He was one second away from being stunned.

We both rush over to my aunt. She appears to be hurt badly.

Dudley is calling out, mum, mum. Please open your eyes.

I yell at Dudley to call a muggle ambulance. He doesn't move. He is still holding his mum asking her to open her eyes. I frantically dial 911 to reach emergency services. I tell them what's going on and they promise that an ambulance is on the way.

I go to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. I come back to Aunt Petunia and try to wipe some of the blood from her face. By this time, Dudley is openly weeping.

I have to keep my eyes on my aunt. I know that, muggle or wizard, no man wants to cry in the presence of another man.

My aunt hasn't opened her eyes yet, and as soon as I wipe away the blood, it reappears. I'm really concerned. Finally, the medi's show up. They work to stabilize Aunt Petunia before they try to move her. It takes precious minutes until they can get her to that point.

Finally, they have her in the ambulance. Dudley gets in with her. Then they are gone.

Phew. Not only am I knackered, but I'm freaking angry as well. As much of a bitch Aunt Petunia has been, I don't want to see her this way. I don't want to see anyone this way.

I send a patronus to Michael, Anthony, Ron and Megan to meet me at Privet Drive. I remind them that this is a muggle neighborhood. I don't want any muck ups. I tell them to floo into Mrs. Figg's house. I know this is a muggle case, but, that will not stop me from having my team investigate discreetly.

As I sit waiting for my team to get here, I remember what Dudley had said to me. "Don't hurt Vernon." Does that mean Dudley suspects his own father of doing this horrendous thing? Why would Dudley even think that? What is it that Dudley hasn't told me?

The auror in me comes out. I begin to look around the house to see if I can discern anything suspicious. I discover a blood trail and follow it upstairs. The trail ends in the bedroom where I discover a large pool of blood on the floor, and splatters of blood along the wall. It appears that the attack on Aunt Petunia started in this bedroom. I wonder how the wounded woman could have gotten down the stairs by herself.

I hear my team come through the front door. Ron calls out, oi, Harry. I call down that I am upstairs. I start down the stairs before they can come up. My team is careful, but, I want to make sure they don't ruin any evidence the muggle police will need.

I explain everything I know to my team, starting with my first call to my aunt. I ask that they discreetly look around, make memory notations, but touch nothing. They all nod in agreement.

I send a patronus to Seana, Draco and Hermione to let them know where I am. Although, I know that all three carry mobile phones, I feel that, in this instance, a multiple patronus will be quicker.

Within thirty minutes, me and the team are done going through the house. The team has already gone back to Mrs. Figg's house to floo back to the ministry when my mobile phone rings. It is a very upset Dudley on the line. He tells me, it is still touch and go with his mum. Dudley goes on to tell me, my aunt had received several severe blows to the head. One of which, could be life threatening.

Harry, he cried, they can't tell me for sure if she'll live.

What could I say? My cousin was crying to me about his mum. I felt helpless, but I offered my support. I tell Dudley that I will check back with him later. I also give him good wishes for his mums speedy recovery, Call if you need me, I admonish.

I didn't want to push him, but I did want to follow up on this Vernon thing. I asked Dudley, Does your father know? Have you been in contact with him? Dudley answered no to both questions. Then he'd gone silent. Dudley wasn't going to elaborate on anything. For now, I just let it go.

I remind him to call Romilda so she can be there with him. He said, he would. I told him that I'd come by the hospital in the morning. By the end of our conversation I was at Mrs. Figg's. It took me only minutes to apparate home.

Seana is waiting for me when I get home. Thank Merlin. I need to feel her in my arms. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug, murmuring condolences for my aunt. I need this. Seana lets me go and goes to make us a drink. A drink is another thing I need. Being with my girl is Heaven, but so far, today has been Hell.

Seana and I snuggle up on the couch as we sip our drinks. Seana is running her fingers through my hair. I am sitting there with my eyes closed enjoying her fingers. It's quiet and we are enjoying the silence. We hear the floo.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Lucia walk into the living room. The witches greet each other. Both Hermione and Lucia pull me into a hug. They have come to pay their condolences. They question if it's appropriate for them to go to the hospital to be with Dudley.

Knowing the state my cousin is in, I suggest that they wait until the next day. They agree. I offer the suggestion that, as a group, we get together to send flowers or a plant to my aunt. The mood is somber but relaxed. I believe, we are all reflecting on the fact that a woman has been attacked in her own home.

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Blaise stop by. They offer their condolences and agree, as a group, we should send something to show Dudley our support.

I look around the room and think to myself, I am so glad these wizards and witches are my friends. I couldn't ask for better. Even though they know my early history with the Dursleys, no one has made a negative remark or asked an imprudent question. I realize that these guys will always be there for me and for each other.

Hermione comes over to me and asks that we speak privately. It's like a spy story and we are sneaking off to do some spying.

With everybody in the living room, we can have a private conversation in the kitchen. The first thing Hermione does is to grab me by my arm. Dang, that hurts Hermione, I say. She laughs and calls me a git. I am a git, but, now I'm a git with a half broken arm. Whatever.

Hermione is one of my best friends, but, please witch, give a rest. Now she's whispering. I whisper back, what are we whispering for? This time, she smacks me on the arm.

What's with her and the violence?

Hermione reaches into her cute little purse with the extendable charm. After a lot of grumbling, she pulls out an ancient looking book.

She looks around the kitchen. I guess she's checking to make sure that the spies are not being spied upon. You never know with Hermione.

Hesitantly, she hands me the book while quietly admonishing me not to let anyone else see it. Sweet Salizar. This is now bordering on creepy. Just to keep the peace, I say, ok Hermione.

The book is titled, "In Muneris Of Vir." Hermione states, roughly translated, the title means, "In Service Of Man." It is a history of those whom Merlin has chosen to advise. I quickly skim through the book noticing that several of those whom Merlin advised lived in this century. Surprisingly, Merlin has advised wizards and witches of little note, as well as, well known people.

I also notice that there are familiar surnames listed.

To me, that's a point of interest because two of the surnames jump right out at me. Finnyegan and Notabete are the two names. Even though these names are spelled a little differently, wouldn't it be amazing if Notabeetle, Seana and I are tied together by history, I comment to Hermione. Stranger things have happened. After all, I muse, who would have thought, a boy from the cupboard under the stairs would conquer the most evil dark wizard of the last century, or, that Merlin would choose to mentor that same man. It looks to be a very interesting book.

Hermione, who has been strangely quiet, has the look of someone who just struck gold. What are you thinking? I ask her. She makes a noncommittal reply. I can almost see her brain working. The woman is fierce when she gets hold to an idea. Hermione's only comment is, Harry, I think I know what's happening. Good Hermione, I think to myself, that makes one of us.

I ask Hermione if I may borrow the book.

She agrees to lend me the book, but I almost have to make a blood oath.

By the time Hermione reaches her fourth edict, I'm annoyed. Hermione, I remark, I told you I would take care of the damn book. You're either going to trust me with it, or, take it back.

Hermione tells me that she didn't mean to imply anything. It's just that it is a rare book, she remarks, and I don't want anything to happen to it. Duly noted, I reply.

I tell her, I will put it in the study inside my locked and warded box. Hermione pats me on the back as if to say good boy. I let it pass. Knowing Hermione, we could go back and forth all night if I keep responding. I suggest we go back in the living room. Hermione holds me back. Again with the whispering, she says, Legend Master Pierre is going to meet with me next week. Merciful Morgana, I exclaim. That's a score. Hermione starts blushing all over the place. Even her ears get red. I know she is proud of herself. She adds, the Legend Master has asked if I would meet with him as well.

I am surprised but ecstatic. Meeting with any Legend Master is an honor. Jubilantly, I agree to the meeting. I pull her into a tight hug as I whisper, you are amazing. She smiles brightly, responding with, I know.

With all that out of the way, she and I return to the living room.

Draco comes over to hug Hermione. He asks her, why were you and Potter in the kitchen for so long? Before Hermione can answer, I snark, I was asking her to marry me seeing as you won't make an honest woman out of her.

Everybody laughs.

Draco scowls, watch it Potter. Then he grabs Hermione, kisses her on the mouth saying, get your own witch. Dramione has formed their own bond. Dramione is forever.

Seana pipes up, hello, I can hear you. Hermione just rolls her eyes.

Everybody laughs again.

When the laughter subsides, I ask if anyone has heard from Dudley or Romilda? Nobody had. Just as the last words leave my mouth, my phone rings. It's Dudley reporting on Aunt Petunia's progress.

I tell Dudley that I'm going to put him on the speaker because we are all concerned and want to hear. Dudley definitely sounds better as he tells us that his mum is stable and resting comfortably. Standard muggle terms, I gripe. But as long as she is still breathing, everything must be on the way to right.

Dudley remarks on how much support Romilda has been. He then retorts, I think I'll marry her. We all burst out laughing. Yup, Aunt Petunia must be doing better. Dudley is joking around.

Dudley thanks everyone for the flowers sent to his mum.

He laughs as he relates the flowers story. It seems as though a doctor had been checking on Aunt Petunia. He turned around to confer with a colleague. When he turned back, there was a massive bouquet of exotic flowers sitting on the chest. The doctor had looked around the room as though he missed something. Dudley said, I had to make the obligatory cough, to keep from laughing. Oops, says Blaise. I wasn't thinking. I sent Nigel with the flowers. Lucia cuffed Blaise upside the head saying, brilliant Blaise. Blaise had the decency to look embarrassed. Dramione was laughing the hardest at the look on Blaise's face.

Dudley mentioned that he and Romilda were leaving for his flat in London. We all promised to see them at the hospital in the morning. After I finished the call, we all let out a collective sigh of relief.

As It was nearly dinner time, we agreed, whomever could make it, would meet at the hospital at 10:00 am. With that, everybody except Seana headed for their respective homes.

Nigel prepared salmon in cream sauce with roasted potatoes and sprouts for Seana and me. It was delicious. After dinner, we talked a little about our anticipated trip. Seana is happy that I'm going to meet her parents. That makes one of us. I'm the git who is going to ask for their blessings. I'm a tad bit nervous.

She and I snog for a bit but Seana senses how tired I am. She gets up to leave. I pull her back down. She says, Harry, we have the rest of our lives to be together. Tonight I want you to get some rest. The boss has spoken, I grunt. I guess I'll be getting some rest…alone. Seana hugs me, kisses me, then heads for the floo. I love you, I call out after she's gone.

A few minutes later, an owl is tapping on my window. It's from Seana. The message reads, I heard that and I love you too.

Laughing, I head up to bed. My witch loves me. That's good, I smirk, because I was going to marry her regardless.

**Tuesday**

I open my eyes and the first thought which assails my mind, is Aunt Petunia ok? Closely behind that, I wonder, who hurt her. And, as if my mind is in flux, I think, the time without I.M. has been shite. The man cancels our meetings, leaves town, and all hell breaks loose.

Come home I.M. Come home now, I whine.

Back to reality. I'd better get my lazy arse out of bed. It's already 8:30. I'm meeting Dudley at the hospital at 10:00. I stretch my 5'6" frame as far as it will go. Yes, that stretch definitely made me feel better. I now feel like I am 5'6.1".

Yawning, I go prepare for the day. This, of course, includes flossing. I'm pretty sure if she's in a mood, Hermione will comment that my teeth don't look right. Did you floss today, she'll ask. Am I a grown wizard, or not? Shunting thoughts of Hermione and my mouth aside, I get dressed. Today, the boy wizard will wear khakis with a tan shirt and dockers. I might even comb my hair.

I manage a quick breakfast. I want to get in touch with Michael to see if anyone on the team has uncovered anything about my aunts situation. I say situation because the word beating just doesn't sit right with me. Actually, just thinking about someone hitting a woman, never mind beating her half to death, infuriates me. Whomever the perpetrator, or, perpetrators may be, they will have to deal with one pissed off wizard as well as one pissed off muggle.

It's 9:00 am. Dudley should be up and about. I get my phone so I can call him. As I dial Dudley's, Uncle Vernon crosses my mind. Where the hell is he? Why wasn't he at the hospital? Is he lying somewhere injured?

Just then, Dudley picks up. Good morning, I say. For a moment, Dudley doesn't say anything. I call his name. Dudley? What's going on? I ask. Finally, Dudley says, my father has been arrested. The police picked him up late last night.

I'm sputtering. For what? What the fuck Dudley? Are you telling me that the police think Uncle Vernon beat Aunt Petunia like that?

He mumbles, the police don't think it. They know it. Mum woke up for a bit last night and asked for me. I hurried back over to the hospital. Mum was still awake when I got there. She told me that my father tried to kill her because she chooses to be part of my life and part of the magical world as well.

I let out a gasp. No fucking way. I say. I know Vernon is a giant arsehole, but, to do this. I want to comfort Dudley and say, it's unthinkable. But, I remember how Vernon treated me. How he made my aunt and my cousin treat me. How he turned his wife against her sister. All because of magic. Everything because of magic. It's believable.

Remembering what Dudley had said to me about not hurting his father, I ask him, has your father hurt your mother before?

He doesn't answer.

Dudley, I scream. What the fuck man? You knew that your father hurt your mum before? At this point, I am foaming at the mouth. I don't want it to sound like I'm blaming Dudley. But, shite. Dudley, I say, I'm coming over. Open the floo. (he has an emergency only floo, authorized by the ministry) He responds that he will. We hang up.

By this time, I must look like a crazy man because I have been dragging my hands back and forth through my already messy, black hair. I go to the floo, throw the powder in and yell, Dudley's flat.

I'm there in a second.

Dudley is sitting in a chair in the living room looking desperate. I snarl at him, tell me everything. Start at the beginning.

Dudley looks at me and begins the tale. Long story short. Vernon had jumped on Aunt Petunia as soon as she got back from the get-together I'd thrown for him and Romilda. Vernon had pushed her around, knocked her down and split her lip. My aunt hadn't wanted to tell Dudley but he'd seen the bruises. Crying, she had told him the entire story. Dudley confronted his father. He and Vernon had had a fist fight. Dudley had beaten Vernon almost into unconsciousness.

Vernon said, they would never see him again. He left, telling them both that they could take magic and shove it up their arses.

Dudley was almost whimpering as he blamed himself for his mum's beating. I stretch out my hand to comfort my cousin. He pulls away.

Don't try to comfort me Harry, I don't deserve it, he says. My mum was attacked and my father did it. I should have known he wouldn't let go that easy, cries Dudley.

This isn't getting us anywhere. I say. What's done is done. We just have to make sure that Vernon will never be able to do this again. Wiping his wet eyes, Dudley strenuously agrees that his father will never hurt his mother again. I throw my arm around his neck and tell him that it is time for us to head for the hospital.

I still want to know why Dudley asked me not to hurt his father. I know it's his father to love, but hitting and beating a woman, even Dudley wouldn't have been able to keep me off my uncle, had I caught him first. I can't imagine what Dudley was thinking.

We arrive to find that Aunt Petunia has taken a turn for the worse.

The doctor speaks privately to Dudley as I sit with my aunt. She is not awake, but I hold her hand anyway. When Dudley comes back into the room, he is full out crying.

What? What's going on? I ask.

After Dudley composes himself, he tells me that his mum has a moderate, traumatic brain injury. They have to operate immediately to remove the excess fluid on her brain. The doctor has explained that it is a fairly basic procedure, but with anything pertaining to the brain, there could be complications. Dudley had already signed the forms. They are coming to take my aunt to the operating room pretty quickly now.

I step outside the hospital room to call Romilda and Seana. I quickly fill each one in on what's going on. Each witch says the same thing. She wants to come by the hospital.

I ask Romilda to come be with Dudley. I tell Seana that she should remain at work, and I will see her later.

Romilda apparates to a point close to the muggle hospital and is there within fifteen minutes. I'm glad she is here because Dudley needs his fiancee more than he needs a cousin.

By the time I get back to the room, they have already taken my aunt to surgery. I really don't want to intrude on Romilda and Dudley's time together. I hugged each of them in turn, and told Dudley I would check back with him later. I said a quick goodbye and made my exit.

When I reach home, I have two owls waiting. Impatiently waiting, I might add. The first letter is from Michael. He wants to inform me that the muggle police are aware of what Vernon has done. He is locked up and will go before a judge on Friday. I give the owl a bit of biscuit and send a thank you to Michael.

The next owl is from Arabella Figg. She is checking on the welfare of my aunt, and severely lambasting Uncle Vernon as well.

I give the owl a bit of food and send it one it's way. I then use my mobile phone to get the number for Mrs. Figg. After I have secured her number from information services, I call her with the information that I know. In one breath Mrs. Figg thinks my aunt got what was coming to her. In the next breath, she apologizes and remarks, no one deserves that. I really have to agree. No person deserves to be attacked the way my aunt was.

I did have one rather mean thought as I was going to use the bathroom. The thought passed rather quickly, but it did register in my brain. "She should have been nicer to me." I'll never say that out loud, I remark to myself.

I check my wonder wizard watch and see that it's only 2:00 p m. I'm hungry, so I fix myself a quick lunch consisting of tea and a roast beef sandwich. I must be hungrier than I thought as the sandwich tastes really good.

It's been a long day so far, but I still need to check on Dudley as well as check over my book notes. I figure, if I start checking my notes, I'll get all caught up in it and will not want to go back to the hospital. I decide to check on Aunt Petunia and Dudley first.

I apparate to the wizard area closest to the hospital and walk from there. I pass a jewelry store and it calls out to me. Come in here Harry Potter and look over our selection of engagement rings. Immediately, a little voice in my head yells out, stop, buy nothing. You have no taste.

LOL. You know, and I know, that the jewelry store didn't really call out to me. I'm just being a jerk.

The store really does have a great selection of rings. But, as my mind so aptly told me, I shouldn't buy anything because all my taste is in my mouth. The ring I'd choose would probably be hideous. Anyway, Hermione helped Dudley. She can help me.

With that settled, I continue on to the hospital. Dudley meets me at the door to Aunt Petunia's room. He tells me, the surgery appears to have been a success. The operation relieved the pressure on her brain. He went on to say, they had to place a line in her head to facilitate the draining of excess fluids. I'm like, what does that mean?

Dudley explains that fluids had built up in her brain and had to be released. If the fluids weren't released, Aunt Petunia could have had either a massive stroke or suffered permanent brain damage. Dudley looks like a man who just escaped execution as he finishes up by telling me, the doctors think the operation went well. They have high hopes for his mums speedy recovery. I slap him on the back and congratulate him. He gives me a half smile. At this point, if a half smile is all he can give, it's a half smile I'll take.

Romilda comes out of the hospital room. She greets me with a relieved smile. She tells me that I can go in if I want. I decide to step in to have a look.

Bandages cover the top of my aunts head. There are tubes coming out everywhere. It isn't a pretty sight. In fact, it's a sight I'd rather not see. But, I put on my big boy boxers and step over to the bed. Aunt Petunia's eyes are closed. I'm not sure if she can hear me or not, but I tell her to be strong.

She reaches out and squeezes my arm. It is a very gentle squeeze, but a squeeze nonetheless. I reach over and pat the back of her hand.

I can't bring myself to do more than pat her hand. Yet. Even though she has willingly come back into my life, and, is trying to make amends, it is still hard for me to show her overt love. I think my aunt has reaped what she sowed.I guess, I can consider she and I as being on level ground. I believe we can begin to mend. I pat her hand once more and leave the room.

In the hallway, I find Dramione, Blaise, Ron, Michael (Michael? shouldn't he be somewhere leading my team?), Lucia, Theo, Seamus and Dean. They all got together as a group to come and support Dudley. Nice.

I spot Seana and Luna coming towards us.

Yup. I see my girl. I'm smiling now. Seana gives me a hug and a quick kiss. I settle for a quick kiss, for now.

Everybody is gathered around Dudley offering their support and well wishes. Dudley is explaining to them what he has already explained to me. It's a little hard for these wizards to understand. They are used to healing by potions or spells. Operations, lines and swelling on the brain are foreign to them. But, they get the overall picture. They are happy for Dudley because his mum is doing good.

Have I mentioned before that I love this group of people?

I know I have to take back all the bad things I have been thinking about Romilda. She is, and has been, right there by Dudley's side. Right where she's supposed to be. I have to give props where they are due. Romilda has gone up several notches in my book.

I pull Dudley aside to tell him that he should go home, get cleaned up and get some rest. He replies, Romilda was just telling me the same thing. Well, go say bye to your mum. Then do what Romilda suggested. I say.

Before I can say anything else. Dudley has me in a bear hug. Thanks, Harry. He says. No problem. I reply.

I think to myself. Dudley may be pleased with me now, but, there is a conversation he and I still need to have. But, that is a conversation for another day. All of the friends who had come to the hospital are gone. It's just Dudley, Romilda, Seana and myself left. I grab Seana. We tell Romilda and Dudley we'll probably see them later. Dudley remarks, he and Romilda are leaving as soon as they say goodbye to his mum. Seana and I head for the exit waving goodbye as we go.

Seana and I walk out We apparate back to my house as soon as we are able.

When we get to the house, I pull Seana into a very tight hug. I have missed my witch. She must have missed me as well because she folds into me like I'm cake batter.

Neither of us has repeated those three little words again. Tonight, I feel like it is the right time to remind my witch that she is mine. I take Seana's face in my hands, look directly into her eyes and say, I'm saying this directly to your face, not to your back as you are going through the floo, I love you Seana Finnigan and I am in love with you.

For the briefest of seconds Seana doesn't reply. She finally looks at me. With the sweetest look I have ever seen on a witch, she replies, I love you, and, I am in love with you as well, Harry James Potter.

Her lips find mine and we experience a kiss such as we've never experienced before. This kiss was so hot that I came on myself. My dick spit of it's own accord. Standing right next to my woman and her vagina, her kiss made me cum.

Within five seconds, we are naked on the floor. Seana got between my legs and licked me and sucked me like never before. She was pumping my dick while she was sucking the head. I was on fire. I'm ready to cum baby, I yell. She starts sucking my balls. I'm done. Her mouth has taken me right over the edge. I shoot cum all over her breasts.

With her eyes closed, Seana rubs the cum all over her nipples and begins playing with them. She moves one of her hands down between her legs and starts rubbing her clit. She is moaning and spreading. My dick is back rock solid. Growling, I flip her onto her back.

I don't even wait for her to get prepared,. I bend over and lick across her slit. Then, I am on my knees pushing my dick in as far as it will go. Seana screams for more. I am thrusting as hard and as fast as I can. In a matter of minutes, we both cum. I am screaming, oh my gods and she is screaming, oh baby, oh baby. My orgasm is so big that my body doesn't get back right for five minutes.

After, we lay there in each others arms savoring the magnificent sex we just experienced. We are about to doze off when Seana remembers the contraception spell. She gets her wand and performs the spell. Naked, we lay down on the couch. We do nothing but experience feelings. We are just basking in our love for each other.

We are back dozing when someone tries to step through the floo. However, since Seana and I started having sex, I made magical adjustments to my floo. Even if the floo isn't locked, with the new adjustments, no one can get through without a two minute delay. The new permissions automatically set themselves when Seana comes over. Go me!

Knowing that we are about to have company, Seana gathers her clothes and heads upstairs to the shower. For some reason, she doesn't like either of the downstairs showers. I throw a quick cleaning spell on myself and redress.

Two minutes are up. My floo becomes a free for all. I look up to see I.M. Notabeetle himself step out.

I grin as I grab him to shake his hand. He grins back, saying, good to see you Harry.

For a bloke who's been on a secret, ancient, family mission, he looks good. He doesn't look any the worse for wear. I invite I.M. to have a seat. He sits. I ask him if he wants a drink. He nods. I laugh. Same old, quietly suave Notabeetle. I grab a fire whiskey for us both and sit down. He tells me that he can't stay long because he has to get back to the family.

I'm a little concerned. I'm not sure why I.M. would interrupt important family business to come see me.

I guess I'm about to find out. I.M. has a story to tell. He is intimating that it is a story which appears to involve him and me.

I find it ironic that, it's Tuesday, I'm meeting with I.M. but it is he who is doing the dictating instead of me. Who knew?

Just as I.M. starts to relate his tale, Seana walks back into the room. She greets I.M. with a warm smile, and he stands to greet her. Seana sits beside me on the couch.

I.M. is looking a little uncomfortable, although I can't imagine why. He has met Seana on several occasions.

Everything ok? I ask him. I.M. uses his world famous nod, and replies, smashing.

Oh! Oh! Even the most dense wizard would recognize that response. Maybe, that is why Seana suddenly remembers something she needs to do. She gives me a kiss, smiles at I.M. and heads for the floo. But, before she has taken two steps in the direction of the floo, I.M. is up from the chair.

Harry, Seana, he exclaims, I didn't come to intrude. Nonsense, you aren't intruding, we both say at the same time. Notabeetle is having none of it. He turns to me and states, Harry, I'll catch up with you soon. Before I can say anything more, I.M. leaves the room and Seana and I hear the floo engage.

I look at my witch wondering, what the heck that was all about.

All I can think to say is, I'll see you next Tuesday, I.M.

Still pondering his hasty exit, I remark, Tuesdays have become so interesting.


	6. Choices

**Chapter 6: Choices**

**I.M. has returned to London, but he and Harry have more in store than a weekly client meeting. **

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Woman Down

Harry, Seana, he exclaims, I didn't come to intrude. Nonsense, you aren't intruding, we both say at the same time. Notabeetle is having none of it. He turns to me and states, Harry, I'll catch up with you soon. Before I can say anything more, I.M. leaves the room and Seana and I hear the floo engage.

I look at my witch wondering, what the heck that was all about.

All I can think to say is, I'll see you next Tuesday, I.M.

Still pondering his hasty exit, I remark, Tuesdays have become so interesting.

**Choices:**

It's 8:00 am Monday. I'm sitting at my desk, sipping from a bottle of water, reliving the past week. What a week it was. Like a lot of wizards, I'm not always glad to greet a Monday. But, I'm happy to see this Monday. I'll sum up.

Aunt Petunia is still in the muggle hospital. Although, the doctors have upgraded her condition to improved, she has to remain in hospital for another week or so. Muggle doctors take a very long time to heal someone. I love magic. Moving on.

Vernon (I do not refer to him as my uncle anymore), had gone before the Magistrate on Friday. They found him guilty of attempted murder, among other things. The Magistrate sentenced Vernon to 50 years in prison. I don't think Aunt Petunia will have to worry about being attacked anymore. Seana and I were in Ireland, but I flooed back to support Dudley, as well as, let Vernon Dursley see my smiling face as he was taken away. I also put in a word with one of my contacts in muggle law enforcement about Vernon. It wasn't a good word, if you know what I mean. Good, old, Vernon will be wishing for some magic before his 50 years are up. I know this is not the way an upstanding auror should conduct himself, but for Vernon, I made the exception.

Seana and I came back from Ireland on Sunday. We really enjoyed ourselves. It was a lovely time. I was also very happy to have gained the blessings of Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. They were extremely pleased that a famous war hero wanted to marry their daughter.

They don't know the half of it. Had they refused to give their blessing, I would still have asked Seana to marry me. I love this woman. Nothing will ever change that. Things worked out. As of last Saturday night, Harry Potter is authorized to ask their daughter to marry him. I asked that they refrain from telling anyone (Seamus) because I wanted Seana to be surprised. They heartily agreed.

There was an owl from Hermione waiting when we got back from Ireland (nice going Hermione, the owl looked like he would have been dead if we hadn't arrived in the next hour). It read, Legend Master Pierre will see us next Tuesday at 5:00 pm. The message also stated that Legend Master would like I.M. to accompany us as well. That part had puzzled me. I wondered what I.M. had to do with anything?

Seana and I had landed back at my house. Seana was tired from the trip and had gone straight home. I was tired myself. After a quick shower, I had fallen straight into bed, but sleep eluded me. My mind was still working on the upcoming meeting with Legend Master Pierre. I just couldn't fathom how I.M. fit into the equation. I had made a mental note to call I.M. sometime today. My last vision before falling asleep had been that of Merlin holding I.M.'s hand.

A visit from Megan snaps me back to the present. This is new. Usually, the only time Megan ventures into my office, is for a team meeting which includes MLE. This morning it appears as though Megan is on a mission. I lean back in my chair and ask, what's up? Megan stammers a bit before getting to the point. She is interested in I.M. She asks if he is single. He is single, I reply.

A little smirk plays about my mouth as I think, too bad Ginny, another opportunity gone.

I tune back in and I'm embarrassed because it seems that Megan has asked another question. I apologize for daydreaming. Then I ask her to repeat her question.

She gives me a funny look, but replies, do you think he would go on a date with me? My eyebrows must have reached my hairline because Megan starts to blush. Quickly, before I embarrass her any more than I already have, I tell her that I.M. would probably love to go out with her. I'm just guessing, but he'd probably be thrilled. I.M. is a handsome young man who would make a great catch for any witch. And, Megan is a very attractive, blonde witch who could get any wizard she wants. I.M. could do worse.

Well, looks like she wants Notabeetle. I advise Megan that I will be in contact with I.M. a little later on. I inquire if she wants me to put in a good word. She gives me a 1000 watt smile and says, that would be incredible. With her fishing expedition done, Megan says, thanks Harry, and leaves my office.

I'm just projecting here, but it would be nice if Megan and I.M. became a couple. It's love that makes the world go round. Right?

It's 9:30. I decide it's time to contact I.M. I have to invite him to our meeting with Legend Master and, I have to put in a word for Megan. Patronus will be the fastest way, I conclude. I send out the patronus message asking I.M. to either call me on my mobile, or, stop by the office. That done, I check on my ongoing cases.

An hour later, as I am just returning from a meeting in Madame Undersecretary's office, I see my friend and ghostwriter coming down the hall. I duck into MLE to look for Megan. She's in talking to her nosey, git boss. I don't know how long she'll be in his office, so I leave a memo on her desk. Megan, I write, please stop by my office in the next fifteen or twenty minutes. Thanks, Harry. That finished, I head back to my office.

I.M. is sitting in a chair patiently waiting for my return. I ask him, how did he know I wasn't out in the field? Smirking, he replies, I saw you sneaking back down the hall. I laughed. I wasn't sneaking. I was ducking. So there. We both laugh.

We catch up a little. He asks about Seana. I ask after his family. There seems to be something worrying him. Before I can ask him any questions, Megan knocks on the doorframe. I invite her to come in and have a seat.

She smiles at I.M. on her way to the chair. I reintroduce Megan and I.M. They had previously met at one of my parties, but courtesy dictates I introduce them again.

I don't want to make Megan or I.M. uncomfortable so I begin talking about the book he and I are putting together. After we have been talking for twenty minutes or so, I suggest to I.M. that he should take Megan to lunch and hit her up for some of her exploits with me. Megan blushes and I swear to Salizar, I.M. blushes as well.

Yup, made for each other, I think.

I.M. says, that's a great idea. He turns to face me and asks, how long do you think our meeting will run Harry? I look at my wonder wizard watch. It's 11:10. I tell him that our meeting should be finished by 12:30.

Great, he exclaims. Turning to Megan, he asks if can meet her for lunch at 1:00. Blushing furiously, Megan answers, that would be lovely. Shall I meet you here in Harry's office, she asks. Being the upstanding ghostwriter that he is, I.M. declares, I'll come round your desk and pick you up. Megan, who is now redder than Ron, says, brilliant. She stands, smiles at both of us and heads back to her office.

When she is gone, I.M. knowingly says, she's a very pretty witch, eh Harry.

I'm feeling very smug. I have done my part for love.

I agree with I.M. that she is a lovely witch, adding, she's single too. I feel myself going a little red with being so forward. I.M. didn't seem to mind.

It's time for me to get to the crux of our little meeting, especially if I.M. is going to meet Megan on time.

I start by telling I.M. about my very real visits from Merlin. He purses his lips, but says nothing. Continuing on, I tell him about "In Muneris of Vir," the book Hermione found. I elaborate by mentioning the familiar surnames I came across while scanning the book. By this time, I.M. looks like he I constipated.

What's wrong, I ask him? He just waves me on.

I explain, even though I hadn't seen anything which came close to my surname, I had seen one which could be comparable to his surname, and one which could be comparable to Seana's surname.

I.M. starts to say something. I hold my hand up and ask him to let me finish. With brows furrowed and hands clasped, I.M. leans back in the chair, staring at the floor.

Continuing on again, I tell I.M. the part which puzzles me most. The part where Legend Master Pierre has asked that he accompany Hermione and I to the meeting. I.M. almost jumps out of his skin. This piece of information has really surprised him. At least, I think he is surprised. As I continue to look at him, I discern, he looks more relieved than surprised.

I.M. initially says nothing. After a few seconds of silence, he remarks, there's something I need to disclose to you Harry.

I'm annoyed. I just told this man that the renowned Legend Master Pierre has granted us an audience and he doesn't react. All he can say is, I have to tell you something.

What, I.M., do you have to tell me that is more important than a visit with fucking Legend Master? I growl.

I.M. pauses for a split second then starts to enlighten me on a few facts. He says, Merlin told you to write the book, I know that. I believe that, Harry. I also know that Merlin has told you to marry Seana.

Now, I start to say something but I.M. stops me with, hold on Harry. Let _me _finish.

I acquiesce. How could I not? I.M. can probably take me in a fight. Whatever. I gesture for him to continue.

I.M. goes on to say, what I'm about to tell you may make me seem barmy, but it is all true. Continuing on, he says, it isn't an accident that I became your ghostwriter. It is my duty. I start to interrupt but I.M., once again holds his hand up to silence me. Harry, he says, I am Ilir Merle Nota, eldest son of Daegan, a direct descendant of Merlin. As the eldest son, it is my honor and duty to assist the person whom Merlin has chosen to mentor. I am duty bound to help. You Harry, are "A Chosen One."

My mouth must have hit the floor, bounced up and hit the floor again. Daegan? Merlin? Eldest son? What the hell is going on?

I manage to squeak out, so, you're not really a ghostwriter? I.M., I mean Ilir bursts into laughter. He laughs for a good minute. After his fit of laughter subsides, he says, of everything I have just told you, you want to know if I'm really a ghostwriter? So very Harry, he remarks. He imparts, he is a ghostwriter for me only.

I'm sitting at my desk beginning to feel like a ponce. I grab my wand to seal my office door with locking and silencing charms. Then I proceed to give my best imitation of Harry Potter, unhinged.

I am so heated, a cauldron could come to boil on my head. I want to hex this I.M. or Ilir or whatever the fuck his name is, so bad. He'd better be glad we are in the middle of the ministry.

I get right in his face. I scream at him, I invited you into my home. I introduced you to my friends. Fuck! I introduced you to my witch, the woman I love. I was beginning to think of you as a friend. Now, I find out this is some scheme. Some fucking scheme.

Ilir interjects, Harry, please calm down. I am here for you, "A Chosen One." I could not and would not, hurt you, your friends, your family, or your witch. I am here to help guide you through a prediction which was made about your future son. The son of Harry James Potter and Seana Finnigan.

Bullshite, I yell, my son, if we have one, is mine and Seana's business. Nobody else's.

Ignoring me, I.M. goes on, let me just say, although, my service to you is part of an ancient, family tradition, you, for your part, can choose to refuse me. Please listen carefully Harry. There is a caveat. If you refuse to accept my service in Merlin, the refusal will negate your position as "A Chosen One."

A little sorrowfully, he states, if you choose to refuse my mandated service, I hope, you will at least, allow me to remain your ghostwriter and your friend.

I'm still worked up. I'm breathing so hard, it feels as though my heart is trying to jump out of my chest. I tell I.M.(fuck an Ilir) that wizards, witches and muggles have been running my life before I was even born. Emphatically, I add, No one, and I mean no one, will ever do it again. And they will not interfere with my family.

Ilir, I.M., whatever, gazes sadly at me and says, this is all supposed to be discussed with Legend Master tomorrow. I just thought I would give a friend a heads up.

I apologize Harry, he says. I am fulfilling a duty, a destiny. I never meant to hurt, or, disrespect you.

I can literally feel Ilir's sincerity. Hell, I'm Harry Potter, the Chosen One. I had been ordained to fulfill a duty, a destiny, when I was only a year old. I hadn't been given a choice. _It had to be me._ I understand what Ilir (yes, Ilir) is going through. I get up from my desk and walk over to Ilir. I clap him on the back, grab his arm and shake his hand.

Friends? I ask.

Friends, he replies.

So, he and I are back as friends.

Ilir then informs me, once my rejection of his service is validated, I will have to go through the obligatory obliviation process. He says, he will perform the process and all memories of Merlin's visits and suggestions will be wiped away when he is finished.

I know I am giving up a great opportunity, but, for once, my life is my choice. Just as any son I might have, will have a choice. Good, bad or indifferent, all my children will have the right to refuse. The right to choose.

Ilir informs me that everything will be taken care of at the meeting with Legend Master. He asks if he can stop by the house later to pick up "In Muneris of Vir," explaining that the book only "fell" into Hermione's hands for the purpose of helping me. I agree, thinking, one less thing to worry about.

It is now coming up on 1:00 pm. I have the feeling Ilir wants to go meet Megan. He gets up from his chair, moves towards me and pulls me into a man hug (It's quick yet satisfying).

On the way out the door, he makes a swirling motion with his hand.

What was that? I ask. He replies, It's just a caution. I have to lock your lips against revealing anything to do with the prediction. He gives me a wan smile, and says, tomorrow at 5:00 pm you won't remember a thing about Merlin's visits.

Just as his arse clears my doorway, he remarks, Hermione will be obliviated as well.

Oh Hell and Helena. Hermione will be obliviated. Funny, how certain things in life, go around to come around. I think to myself.

It is 1:00 pm exactly and I'm hungry.

After lunch, there is a case involving, yet again, illegal potions ingredients. This time, it doesn't have anything to do with Blaise. Thank Merlin. This time, a dock worker spotted what he knew to be Elven Claw root. Elven Claw root is a dangerous and unstable plant that can cause nasty burns on the skin if not handled correctly. It is a class C, non-tradable item, therefore illegal.

I will be working with Anthony Goldstein on this case. Anthony and I apparate to the docks. We are met by the worker who initiated the complaint. He directs us to the plants in question, They are, in fact, Elven Claw plants. By the time we arrived, several wizards have already been burned trying to move the cargo. Anthony and I arrest five wizards.

He and I had a good laugh. One of the criminal wizards actually asked, what gave us away as thieves. Anthony replied, the burns all up and down your arms, idiot. The criminals were turned over to the auror department and taken to the holding cells. As they had been caught in the illegal act, they wouldn't have a trial, they would go before the court only to find out their length of imprisonment. Case completed.

On the way back to my office, I stop by Anthony's desk to congratulate him on a job well done, and to have a chuckle about the dumb git criminals. I'm just telling Anthony to have his report on my desk by 10:00 am, when I see Megan waving me over. I head over to her desk. Before I even clear the door, she's fawning all over me, thanking me and has turned a lovely shade of cherry red.

Megan is usually, cool, calm and unflappable. Right now, she's so excited, I'm afraid she's going to burst. I think I know the reason, but, I don't want to spoil her surprise. Actually, I don't say anything because I don't want to be wrong. How embarrassing would it be if I make remarks about Ilir but it turns out she's happy because she just got a new puppy, or something. So, there I am, holding the tongue that might be wrong when Megan plops down in her chair stating, Ilir is her crush.

Ok. I didn't have to hold my tongue after all. She is happy with Ilir. Great, I say to her. Maybe you and Ilir can go out sometime with me, Seana, Dramione, Theo, Lucia. Well, you know who I mean. We can all go out together.

She blushes even more deeply which I didn't think was possible. I know what I'm talking about regarding blushing. I spent a ton of years around a lot of Weasleys.

Megan says, we'll see. I'm smiling because Megan said, we'll see. By her actions, if Ilir asked her to meet him in the next five seconds, she's make it to him in four. Ah! Do I smell fodder for the book, I chuckle to myself.

Finally, I get back to my office. I see I have several reports to review, as well as the report to write up for the arrests and confiscation of illegal material. I get to work. The next time I glance at my wonder wizard watch, it's 7:00 pm. I think it's time for this boy wonder to be getting home. I tidy up my desk and apparate home.

Once I have removed my robes, I fix myself some tea and a cold chicken sandwich. I'm sitting at the kitchen table relaxing when the doorbell rings. It can only be Ilir. Dudley has been tied up visiting his mum in hospital. Besides, Dudley has a key. Anyone other than Ilir or Dudley would use the floo or just apparate in.

I put my sandwich down to answer the door. Sure enough, it's Ilir Merle Nota standing in my doorway. Come in. I tell him. Make yourself at home. Make yourself a drink. Do whatever, just don't touch my sandwich.

I go upstairs to get "In Muneris of Vir." I don't bother telling Ilir where I'm going, as the locking spell probably works against him too. I bring the book down and hand it to him. Wordlessly, he takes it and puts it inside his robes.

I guess he's wordless because the git has finished my sandwich. Ilir laughs as I look at the empty plate and back at him.

Hungry are we? I ask. Not anymore. He replies. I call him a wanker. He smiles.

We begin to chat about the book and just things in general. He thinks I'm not paying attention.

Ilir has been surreptitiously asking about Megan. He hasn't called her name. But, who else can he mean? I'm thinking about dating. For a first date, should I… Should I buy new robes? All this coming out of the mouth of a wizard who usually just nods his head.

I smile at him and smirk, Megan's a nice girl, eh? I have put him on the spot. He goes completely red. I reach over and pat his arm. I tell him it's ok, my ghostwriter can have a girlfriend. He shrugs. Good, he says, because your ghostwriter is going to get one.

With this comment, Ilir stands up to leave. We shake hands after we confirm our meetings for 5:00 and 7:00 pm the next day. He heads out the door and I head to the kitchen…to make a sandwich.

This time, I get to finish my entire sandwich.

I make a quick floo call to Seana to ask about her day, and, to tell her that I love her. She and I talk for about ten minutes. I ask her if she wants to go out for dinner on Wednesday. She replies, she would rather go Friday night. I'm fine with that. We say goodnight and I head upstairs for a shower.

I have a much shorter nightly routine than I have for mornings. My shower takes all of five minutes. Tonight, the shower would actually have taken about a minute but my dick had turned to granite when I started thinking about Seana. I used three minutes satisfying the demon and one minute standing there transfixed watching my cum circle the drain wishing I was watching it run down Seana's leg. With my sex act for the night over and my dick under control, I wrap myself in a towel and head towards the bed. I don't even bother with boxers and a tee shirt. I'm walking around starkers.

A glance at my wonder wizard watch tells me, it's 10:30. It's a little early for bed, but I'm knackered. I've often seen this telly advertisement which states, milk, it does a body good. In my case, sleep, it does a body good. With that juvenile thought running around my head, I get into bed and drift off to sleep.

Tuesday morning dawned bright and sunny. Bright and sunny is always a good way to start a day. I was in a….well, bright and sunny mood.

As I finished a most excellent breakfast which Nigel had prepared, I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Today is going to be a very interesting day, I surmise. I'm not all that chuffed to be meeting Legend Master today. Before all this prediction nonsense, I had looked forward to meeting with him. It is an honor to even be in his presence. However, now that I know this meeting is, or was, part of a grand scheme, I'm a little reluctant to go.

My mind is made up. I will not be participating in Merlin's sleight of hand. Now that I know the truth, I feel as though I'm back to being manipulated by Albus Dumbledore. I have nothing but respect for Dumbledore, but, truth be told, he was complicit in making my younger years a nightmare.

My thoughts jump to Ilir. I'm actually excited to return to our weekly meetings. I believe I have some nice material to add to our notes. Buzzing through my mind, are thoughts of, how much will be obliviated, and will I remember that I.M. is really Ilir?

I notice that it's getting late. Hurriedly I grab a fresh robe and apparate directly to the Ministry. I'm running a little later than normal, but I'm still early. On the way to my office, I meet up with Ron.

For whatever reason, Ron seems to be back to his old self. He hasn't been dogging my trail, or, watching my every move. I'm not sure what this means. Maybe, Ginny has finally realized that it is over between she and I and no amount of stalking by her brother will bring us back together. I did try to reach out to Ginny to resolve any bad feelings between us. But, she didn't want to meet, didn't want to talk and definitely didn't want to get back on good terms with me. Within myself, I feel good because I did try to work it out with her.

Ron only wants to pass on an invitation from his mother to come by the Burrow on Sunday for brunch. Ron mentioned, there would be a Weasley Quidditch match as well.

I tell him I will get back to him because I want to check with Seana.

I wasn't going without Seana. If Seana felt uncomfortable about accompanying me, we wouldn't be going.

My life is different now. I love Molly Weasley, but she is another person who no longer calls the shots on what I do, where I go, or who I date. Happily, I am grown and can make my own decisions.

Ron doesn't say anything else about the invitation. I think, even as dense as he can sometimes be, he understands. For a few minutes, we discuss a couple of outstanding cases. He then heads to his own office. I head to mine. As I'm walking, I think to myself, Sweet Salizar, I just had an intelligent conversation with Ron Weasley. Somewhere an angel is getting it's wings. Whatever.

Hermione stops by to remind me of our 5:00 pm meeting with Legend Master. She doesn't stay to chat. This is atypical of Hermione. Usually she plants her arse in my chair for at least thirty minutes. I am inclined to believe she still wants me and Ginny to get back together. Hermione likes Seana well enough, but she wants me with Ginny. I have told her in no uncertain terms that, Minerva will marry Argus and have twins before that happens. Hermione still holds out hope though.

Hermione must have spoken to Ron and learned I might not be coming to the Burrow on Sunday. Laughing, I think, I have become a well rounded, handsome, physically fit, auror with a very big dick. I don't need Hermione's consent to love someone other than Ginny.

Theo and Blaise stop by to have lunch, chat me up and ask about my aunt. They made plans to take Dudley out to a club. I am appreciative and told them so.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Glancing at my faithful, wonder wizard watch, I realize it is 4:40. Time for me to clear up and get ready for the first of my two scheduled meetings.

As I am clearing up, Hermione appears at my door. She is going to apparate us directly to Legend Master. It is precisely at this moment, I realize, I do not know where the meeting is going to be. I don't really care for side-along appropriation, but, in this instance, I don't have a choice. Hermione grabs my arm. We twist into apparation and land in a place which resembles Malfoy Manor, only smaller and whiter. The garden has several peacocks strutting around. I have to give Legend Master's domain at least a seven on the Malfoy scale.

The front door opens automatically. Hermione and I step inside and are immediately met by Ilir. Somehow, Ilir looks taller, stronger and more handsome. The change seems to surprise Hermione. She turns toward me and I can see that brain working. She suspects something. I think she is wondering how he got here without her.

I'm screaming inside my head, before you go mental on me Hermione, think about it, five minutes ago I didn't know this place existed. I couldn't have told him. But, before she can accuse me of anything, Ilir welcomes us to Pierre Manor, home of the Legend Master.

Hermione's eyes go wide. Ilir, an invited guest is the wizard leading us through Pierre Manor. For once, Hermione holds her tongue. Ilir leads us down a very wide hall and shows us into a large den like room. In the middle of the room stands a large, round table with only four chairs. Ilir invites us to take a seat. I am thankful that Ilir has used the locking charm on both of us because Hermione seems to want to discuss the reason my ghostwriter is here. Probably not in a very nice way either. But, neither one of us can speak about what we are involved in.

Ilir asks if we would like some refreshment. He apologizes that it can only be tea, juice, or, water. Although Hermione's big, brown eyes go wide again. She says nothing. She and I both choose tea. In a matter of minutes, a house elf appears with full service tea. Ilir is standing by the door while Hermione and I drink our tea. Stealthily I look around wondering if this is some kind of joke, and Lucius Malfoy is going to jump out at us.

Not to worry, because at that exact moment, an extremely tall, extremely fair wizard dressed in long, black robes, appears from nowhere. Startled, I spill tea on my lap. The spill is cleaned up by a simple gesture from Ilir.

Both Hermione and I stand up. We place our tea on the table in anticipation of being introduced to the Legend Master. His voice is melodious as he introduces himself. It sounds as though he is chanting. I am mesmerized. Though elderly, this wizard exudes power. He exudes wisdom. He exudes calm. I am enthralled. Glancing at Hermione, I believe, she is amazed as well.

The Legend Master gestures for us to sit. This time, Ilir joins us. Without any warning, Legend Master raises his hand and Hermione slumps in her chair. I start to ask what is the mean-, that's as far as I get.

The Legend Master addresses me directly.

He inquires, as to why I am refusing to accept further instruction from Merlin? I look to Ilir. But, Legend Master Pierre directs me to look at him. I do as instructed. Suddenly, I feel him in my head. He is getting the information he requires.

When he is finished, he sits in the chair directly across from me. In his melodious voice, he explains that he will not try to change my mind. Rather, he would have me retain my memories of Merlin's visits. He asks that I take a month to think over my decision and continue to work with Ilir as well.

I ask. Why? Why it is so important that Ilir help me write a book? The Legend Master imparts, this is not about a book. This is about a collaboration between yourself and Ilir. Ilir is an integral part of this process.

I glance over at Ilir but he is staring at his hands which are folded in his lap.

Ilir chooses this moment to speak. He speaks of the time in history when a wizard and a witch, marry and produce a child who will be a beacon of peace and light to the wizarding world. Looking directly at me, he goes on to say, that time is now, Harry. That wizard is you.

Emotionally, Ilir recites, ancient family tradition has dictated that I am the wizard to guide you. Ilir Merle Nota, eldest son of Daegan, descendant of Merlin has been entrusted with the honor of serving you.

I am astounded. Ilir is reciting a mantra which sounds as though my life is being taken out of my control, yet again. I remain silent. I am not calm, but I am silent.

Still speaking directly to me, Ilir continues a tale of the last descendant of Ignotus Peverell. He verbalizes how the union between that descendant (me) and a female descendant of Breasal Finnyegan (Seana) would produce a child who could ensure peace among wizard kind for centuries to come. The child, although an ordinary appearing child, will have powers which have not been seen since Merlin. It has all come down to blood, Harry. It has all come down to you and Seana.

Legend Master interjects, there were variables, Mr. Potter. If you had not been drawn to the young witch Finnigan, Merlin would not have stepped in, and Mr. Nota would not have entered your life. But, The Fates had other things in store for you, Mr. Potter. As things stand now, if, you marry Miss Finnigan and, if, you allow Ilir to guide you, the foundation will have been laid for the dawn of a new era. An era of peace and light.

Suddenly, it is silent. No one is speaking and Hermione is still in limbo. My thoughts are churning like a tsunami. I know what I've said in the past about controlling my own life. I know that I want choices. I want my family to have choices. I do not want anyone interfering with my life anymore.

Taking a few deep breaths, I look from Ilir to Legend Master. Pervasive silence encompasses the room as I look between them. I get up and pace about. I walk back and forth. Forth and back. I am so emotionally taut. I turn my back to Ilir and Legend Master. Even though I am in the presence of greatness, and, as embarrassing as it may be, tears are slipping from my eyes.

Ilir comes to stand by my side. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, Harry, now that you have full disclosure of the facts, we humbly ask that you accept the prediction. The choice is yours. But, before you make your decision, think about what this all means.

He continued, it may feel as though we are interfering in your life and that of your family. In effect, what we are doing is shaping a better future for wizard kind. We cannot move forward without you and Seana. Absolutely no other living wizard or witch meets the necessary criteria.

He goes on to say, if you are unable to make a decision now, please take the month Legend Master has offered to reflect upon the facts.

The tears on my face have dried, but inside me, I feel as though I'm being crushed to cinder. I am torn.

For a few minutes, I reflect on everything I've heard.

I decide that I will take what legend Master has offered me. I will take the month to search my soul and make the best possible decision.

Hesitantly, I advise Ilir and Legend Master of my immediate decision. I tell them, I accept the month of reflection. I promise them that I will have an answer for them in one months time. With that said, both Legend Master and Ilir, in turn, hug me and shake my hand.

Ilir states, you will not need to have any memories obliviated Harry. Hermione, however will be divested of all memories pertaining to Merlin. She will not remember any of this.

Legend Master then gives the absolute best compliment Hermione will never hear. He remarks, she is a most intelligent witch. I believe her research has already led her to the prediction. She just hadn't worked Ilir into the equation.

I smile like I just received the compliment. Hermione would be so proud, I muse.

We set the meeting for July 10th at 5:00 pm. The Legend Master asks me to be strong. He then disapparates.

With our business concluded, Ilir asks me to step out into the hall as he needs to obliviate the memories from Hermione. He assures me she will be awake and refreshed in the next five minutes. Five minutes later, Hermione meets me in the hall. As she grabs my arm to side apparate home, she gushes, wasn't that a wonderful meeting.

I simply nod my head. I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders.

We arrive back at Hermione's house. I am still a bit shaken.

Hermione asks if I want tea. I accept. She is strangely silent. I'm happy that Draco isn't home to notice. She sets the tea down in front of me and very thoughtfully says, I'm so tired and I really haven't done anything. Feeling tired could be the result of the minor obliviation she went through, I surmise. I tell her to go get some rest because I have to be getting home anyway. I finish my tea then apparate home.

Checking my wonder wizard watch, I see that I have fifteen minutes before Ilir gets here. Tonight I am going to authorize my wards and floo to recognize Ilir. Whether or not I accept the prediction, I have accepted Ilir as my friend, and my wizard friends have access through my floo and my wards.

I figure I might as well get bottles of water ready. Ilir has only ever drunk water at our meetings. I set aside four bottles to bring upstairs with us.

7:00 pm sharp, the doorbell rings. I open the door to find a very tired looking Ilir. Come on in, I invite. Have a seat. He's in muggle clothing. He looks good in his jeans and tee shirt. I look him up and down appraisingly. Ilir catches my look, and smiles. Yes, Harry, even the eldest son of Daegan wears jeans from time to time. We both have a good chuckle over this remark.

Ilir, I start, we have come a ways from when we first met. I consider you my friend. Therefore, I continue, I have adjusted my permissions. You, are now able to floo, or, apparate into my home.

Ilir is surprised but happy. He thanks me.

After a sip of water, he asks, was it my boyish charm?

I laugh out loud. Who knew? This is the second joke Ilir has made in the last forty eight hours. I'm impressed.

Making small talk, I mention that Seana and I plan on going out Friday for dinner and maybe some dancing. In fact, I'm going to try for a group event, I remark. I don't think Seana will mind. I sip my water waiting to see if he will take the bait.

He does. Sheepishly, he inquires, if he should invite Megan. I respond, by all means. Ilir grins. I grin. I figure I'm two for two in helping him start a romance with Megan.

We take our water upstairs to the study. Time to get down to business. We get settled in. Ilir gets our warded box. Before we begin to go through notes I let him know I will be sharing his entire name with the group on Friday. Smugly, I remark, I can't wait to see Hermione and Ron's face when I relate the Nota/Notabeetle story. Especially Hermione. She cannot abide Rita Skeeter. Any joke about Skeeter is a good joke.

Ilir has something to say. The look on his face speaks volumes. I hold up my hand and jokingly say, don't say anything that's going to embarrass either of us. No I won't, he admits. He thinks about it for a minute. Then he rephrases. Uh. Maybe It will be a little embarrassing…..to both of us. Thought so, I mumble.

Ilir begins by thanking me for accepting the month of reflection proposed by Legend Master. I wave him off. That's not too embarrassing. He apologizes for putting me through such an emotional upheaval. My chest is starting to feel a little tight but I wave him off again. Finally, he reveals, no matter what transpires in a month, he will always feel like I am his brother. I choke up a bit, but immediately cover it with a cough. Ilir is onto me. Shrewdly, he says, I know the cough trick Harry. I use it myself. When he says that, it feels as though I have just been released from a full body bind. My body loosens up. My shoulders feel lighter. I feel…. I feel good.

Ilir and I chat back and forth about mundane things. He is amazed when I tell him how flustered Hermione would be if she found out she'd been obliviated because, during the war, she had obliviated her own parents to keep them safe. We also consider it ironic that she would never hear the best compliment ever given to her. I have to believe, Legend Master doesn't give compliments freely.

Ilir mentions that his family is coming to London. He invites me to meet them while they are here. I graciously accept. His father, mother and his two sisters are scheduled to arrive in London on Sunday, June15th. Ilir tells me his family will remain in London for a month. I am excited. I look forward to meeting his family.

Somehow, Ilir and I never get around to discussing the book. We touch on a few topics but nothing germane to the book. We are as comfortable with each other as if we'd been friends for years. I wonder if our familiarity is part of the magic of the prediction. Then I realize, I haven't accepted the prediction. It's magic shouldn't be working on anything. Curious, I mention this to Ilir. Stoically, he responds, it isn't the magic Harry. I appeal to wizards of all shapes and sizes. Laughing, I say, you wish. Ilir laughs as well. I'm thinking, he's becoming a bloody comedian. Git.

Ilir rises from his chair so he can leave. Before he leaves I want to address our schedule of meetings. Initially, he and I had agreed on Tuesdays at 7:00 pm. I question whether we should be more flexible. After a few minutes of discussion, we agree to meet at least twice a week, days and times to be determined later. With a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat, Ilir bids me goodbye and apparates out. Twenty minutes later as I am eating some dinner, an owl tap taps on my window. I don't recognize the bird. I take the message from its leg and reward it with a piece of bread. The message is from Ilir. The message contains two words, "thanks brother." Smiling, I put the note on the table. I started this day feeling good. I intend to end it feeling good.

I walk through to the floo, throw in some powder and yell, Seamus' flat. I'm going to see my girl.


	7. Stand Together Or Fall Apart

Chapter 7: Stand Together or Fall Apart

**Harry and Ilir grow closer while Harry and Seana experience their first separation. Ginny pulls a fast one. Hermione is put on the spot. Petunia is released from hospital. There is drama on the Dramione front. Oh my.**

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Choices

Ilir rises from his chair so he can leave. Before he leaves I want to address our schedule of meetings. Initially, he and I had agreed on Tuesdays at 7:00 pm. I question whether we should be more flexible. After a few minutes of discussion, we agree to meet at least twice a week, days and times to be determined later. With a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat, Ilir bids me goodbye and apparates out. Twenty minutes later as I am eating some dinner, an owl tap taps on my window. I don't recognize the bird. I take the message from its leg and reward it with a piece of bread. The message is from Ilir. The message contains two words, "thanks brother." Smiling, I put the note on the table. I started this day feeling good. I intend to end it feeling good.

I walk through to the floo, throw in some powder and yell, Seamus' flat. I'm going to see my girl.

**Stand Together or Fall Apart**

I have a lovely albeit too short visit with Seana. It is a short but shag filled visit.

Now, that Seamus realizes Seana and I are serious about each other, he doesn't begrudge me time alone with his sister. However, courtesy dictates that we don't let Seamus catch us in compromising situations. We always put silencing and locking charms on Seana's room when we are together whether we shag or not. Seamus may be tolerant of my visits, but his tolerance only extends so far. Good old Dean doesn't even look in Seana's direction when I'm around. Good. Like I previously told him, if he puts one toe out of line with Seana, I will not hesitate to curse him into another life.

Seana is my dream witch. She can make me cum just by looking at my dick. Yes, I know, Harry Potter is whipped. Whatever. Seana knows how to get me worked up. She will sit across the room in one of the bedroom chairs, and spread her legs enough to make me start thinking about her small, pink rosebud. This not only makes big dick hard, it makes him start crying as well. Big dick has ruined many pairs of boxers crying over Seana. Seana will then lean her head back against the chair, stick her hand inside her knickers and rub her sex spot.

This is foreplay. She doesn't want me to approach her just yet. I know this because me and big dick have tried. She rebuffs us until she is ready for us. By this time, even my tongue is leaking.

My witch knows how to make me want her. Seana has spread her legs wider and pulled her knickers to the side so I can see her most intimate part. The first moan has escaped her lips. The first moan is my clue to get over there.

Usually, I would slide her soaking wet knickers off and suck every inch of that slit until cum is running down her bum. But, I haven't seen my witch in several days, big dick wants to shag. I pick her up, pull off her knickers and slide into her in one motion.

Good thing for silencing spells because Seana is panting and moaning louder than Dramione in 8th year. I ram into her. She screams for more. She screams for me to go harder.

My guess is that she missed me too. She is holding onto me as though her life depended on it, thrusting and grinding that hot, wet pussy against me. I am ramming her, calling her name, and sliding my tongue across her mouth. She digs her nails into my back and my fire erupts. I tell her to cum for me. She whimpers, that she's right at the edge. I am too close to hold the orgasm any longer, but she is right there with me, and we go over that edge together. She grinds against me two or three more time to get at every last drop of my cum. Then, we fall back down to sanity, together.

She was magnificent. Hell, I was magnificent. This witch can do with me what she wants, anytime she wants. I am whipped. Sinking down onto the bed, we gulp for air. Once my breathing returns to normal, I tell Seana that I love her. Rubbing her hands across my chest, Seana tells me, she loves me too.

I know I'm her first man and I'm determined to be her only man. I will curse a wizard over this witch. In fact, I will curse a witch over this witch.

Phew! Calm down, I think to myself. I'm beginning to sound like Draco.

Lying in my arms, looking so satisfied and so peaceful, Seana makes me think of what Merlin has predicted for us. When I look at her, I hear Legend Master's melodious voice telling me that Seana is the witch destined to bear the precursor to wizard peace. I wonder how she would react if she knew.

I shake my head to clear it. I don't want to think about any prediction right now.

My moving around rouses Seana. She stretches that beautiful body and climbs down between my legs. Oh shite. Daddy is going to get a blow job. I just love jobs, big jobs, little jobs, auror jobs, but especially blow jobs. It's just the male in me.

Seana is on fire tonight. She licking and sucking my balls. I'm wiggling like fish trying to get her to take my dick in her mouth, but my witch moves at her own speed. Now she is gently sucking the underside of my dick. It's like little bolts of electricity are running through my body. When she finally takes me in her mouth, it only takes two sucks on the head of my dick for me to let loose a blast of cum.

My turn. I flip myself around and start nibbling on her clit. She starts shagging my face. I pull my face away to slow her down. Stupid move on my part. Seana grabs my hair so hard, I scream. I have definitely gotten the message. I put my face back between her legs and continue what I started. I lick her slit from top to bottom. I suck on her knob. I flick her with my tongue. She's moaning and moaning. With a scream she cums. I put my tongue inside her so I feel her cum. She is like a faucet and I have her cum all over my tongue. Tastes like chicken. I move on top of her and we enjoy another glorious shag. Afterwards, lying side by side, we are both spent. Neither of us can move. We remain wrapped up in each other for about fifteen minutes, contemplating nothing but savoring everything.

I realize that it's time for me to go home. I take a quick shower because I don't want to face Seamus smelling like sex. Seana takes a shower while I'm getting dressed. I remove the charms, and together we go out into the living room. Seamus isn't home. So much for smelling good. I pull Seana to me and give her a kiss, tell her goodnight, and head for the floo.

I am totally knackered, but it a good knackered. I go to the kitchen to get myself something to drink. Nigel has made some fresh pumpkin juice. I pour myself a glass. I'm

on my way to bed when I hear my mobile ringing.

Looking at my wonder wizard watch, I see it is 11:10. It can only be trouble if I'm getting a call at this time.

Hello? It's Theo. Theo, my wizard, it's 11:10 pm. What is so important that it can't wait until morning? Theo is all excited. Harry, he exclaims, I just left Dudley and Romilda. Evidently, they want to get your aunt into a new place as quickly as possible. It'll be temporary until we can find Dudley a bigger flat. They said your aunt is very uncomfortable living at Privet Drive.

I ask myself, what does that have to do with calling me at 11:15. To Theo I say, sounds like a smart move. Theo replies, this is where it gets a little sticky, Harry. Dudley doesn't want his mum staying alone while she is recuperating and his flat only has one bedroom. Oh no, I think, here it comes. Theo goes on to say, the only place big enough for her to stay would be your house. My house, I yelp.

Right off the top of my head, I can think of one hundred reasons why she should not stay at my house. But I don't say that to Theo. To Theo I say, Theo, I'm working on my relationship with Seana and I'm working on a book. I really don't need any distractions.

What I don't say is that I'm also in the process of weighing the merits of accepting a prediction of epic proportions.

Theo is quiet for minute. Then he inquires, is that a no Harry? Fuck! I growl. Talking about being pinned to the mat. I'm not all that fussed about saying no, but I really don't want to let Dudley down. Ok, I reply.

Dudley already has a key to my house. He can bring Aunt Petunia round tomorrow. Theo, I inquire, how temporary is temporary? Theo hesitates, Um, maybe…. Spit it out Theo, I say. About two months is his answer.

It could be worse, I reason, and I do have four extra bedrooms. Well three if I consider that I've made one into my study.

Alright Theo, two months it is, I agree. Emphatically, I state, I'll talk to Dudley tomorrow because there will be rules. Theo says, thanks Harry. You are the last one on my list. Everybody else said no. You wanker, I yell.

Theo wants one last thing. He figures it will be easier to clear out Privet Drive if we use magic. He requests that I get an authorization from the Ministry?

Anything else? I ask. Did you want me to turn over my firstborn son? Theo laughs.

It flashes through my mind that my firstborn son is already spoken for. He can't be considered bait. He belongs to wizard kind. Another awkward thought flits through my mind. Am I thinking about going along with the prediction? Feeling a bit barmy, I answer myself. Nope. It doesn't mean that at all. Just a slip of the tongue.

I tell Theo, I'll get the authorization, then, you and Dudley can go about selling the place. Agreed, says Theo. We say goodnight and I switch off my phone.

Nigel, I bellow. Nigel appears. I direct him to spruce up the bedroom suite on this main floor. I also tell him to redecorate with pastels and to make sure the bathroom is stocked with towels, toiletries, etc. I inform him that, for the next two months we will have a houseguest. I will introduce you tomorrow and I'll expect you to treat her just as you would treat me. Nigel nods and is gone.

I head for my bedroom at a run. I don't want anything else to keep me from sleeping. I make it to my bed without interruption and within five minutes, I've drifted off.

Wednesday seems like it will be another glorious day, if I don't count Aunt Petunia moving in.

Don't go there Harry, I tell myself. I'm still not thrilled about her moving in, but it's my house, so it will be my terms. Helpful Helena, I hope so.

I shower, get dressed and head downstairs.

Nigel has fixed a nice breakfast which I inhale. I'm chewing my last bit of pancake when I hear a key in the front door. No bleeding way. It's only 7:00 am. Back in the States, they would call this 0:dark:30 which is not a viable hour to come to a wizards home.

I'm not ready to face my house guest. I grab my robes and apparate to the Ministry before Dudley and Aunt Petunia get in the front door.

My mood has darkened ever so slightly. Even though it is fairly early, Hermione and Megan are sitting and chatting in the lunch area. The ladies beckon me over. I hold up a finger to indicate that I will be there in a minute. I have to pick up a few bottles of water to take to my office. After I get my water, I head over to their table. Both witches are grinning at me. What? I ask. They start laughing. Last one on the list, eh Harry? Oh, I get it, but I'm not in the mood for it. Not now ladies, it's way to early for me to be hexing other employees, I retort. In unison, they both say, sorry Harry, No problem, I reply.

Changing the subject, I ask , where do we want to go on Friday? Hermione wants to go to the Wizard club, "Suite, Sweet, Suites." It is a club, a dining establishment which specializes in exotic desserts and a hotel, all in one. Blaise, Draco and Dudley own a bit of it. It is a nice. The place is doing well. I'm a little sorry that I couldn't go in with them when they were looking for investors. However, employees of the Auror Department, MLE, or Department of Mysteries cannot own any portion of any establishment which serves hard beverages. That's Ministry law.

I tell them that, SSS sounds perfect. I ask Hermione if she and Lucia will make sure everybody knows. She nods and says, she will make dinner reservations for 8:00 pm. An 8:00 pm dinner will give us time to eat and maybe do some dancing afterwards. Megan hasn't said anything. I ask her if she will be going with us.

It's only Wednesday morning. I know Ilir hasn't had a chance to talk to her yet. Megan shakes her head and declines the invitation. I don't want to play Ilir out so I don't say anymore. It is near 8:00 am and time for me to head to my office. The ladies get up with me. They head towards MLE and I head for the Auror Department to check on things. It's quiet. Most of the younger aurors are off to a curse breaking seminar. Training days for the Auror Department often mean a reduction in noise and fewer young wizards about.

I stop to speak with Ron, Michael and Anthony. I ask after their wives. Everyone is good. They ask after Seana. I tell them that she is good.

With the niceties out of the way, Michael mentions that a few miscellaneous calls had come in overnight. He, Ron and Anthony have split the calls up among themselves and will be leaving shortly. Sounds brilliant to me. I give a wave and head to my office.

There is a memo waiting for me about spell reversal training in September. I am to lead the training. Sounds good to me and I mark my wizard calendar accordingly.

I do remember that Theo has requested an authorization to use magic at Privet Drive. I fill out the form and send it to Ministry Muggle Relations. I should have a response by tomorrow, or, Friday at the latest. The various other files and folders are waiting for my review and signature.

I haven't looked at the first file before I am thinking about Seana. I want to ask her to marry me. What I don't want, is for her to be caught up in some Harry Potter drama. I want to marry her and have a nice, normal life. Obviously, I can't do anything until after my meeting with Legend Master. I'm not sure if I ask Seana to be my wife now, if it will automatically put the prediction in motion. I make a mental note to speak to Ilir about it.

My mobile rings. Speak of the devil It's Ilir. He wants to know the plans for Friday night. He wants to ask Megan out before somebody else does. I relay the plans for Friday night. That's great, he exclaims. He's going to owl Megan to ask her out. Before we switch off, I ask Ilir if he would stop by the house tonight. I suggest that we can work on the book a little since we didn't get to it last night. I also mention that there is a private matter I want to discuss. Of course, is his reply. He'll be there for 8:00. Sounds good, I reply. We switch off and I finally get down to work.

I am entrenched in my work when I hear a soft cough. I look up and Ginny, she-wolf, Weasley is standing at the door. Without an invitation, she waltzes in and sits down. I'm puzzled. This witch hasn't wanted anything to do with me. She's rebuffed my apologies and made it clear that she could care less for my friendship. She's up to something. She knows it and I know it. I just don't know what it is.

Unknown to me, she has locked and silenced my office door. Before I can get, fuck off out of my mouth, she has come round, sat on my desk with a leg on each side of me. She is spread out before me like the tunnel from Hogwarts to Honeydukes and she isn't wearing knickers.

I try to get up but she has wrapped her legs around me and is trying to force my face between her legs. She slides her arse closer to my face. Ginny is a strong witch. I move my head trying to get free and she starts moaning like I'm eating her out.

This is the picture which greets Seana when she opens the door to my office.

Again, unknown to me, Ginny has removed the silencing and locking charms. It is a full minute before Seana can react. When she does, she comes for me. She calls me every wanker, lowlife, ponce, bastard and cheat she can get out of her mouth. Anger gives me strength. I push Ginny onto the floor. Ginny immediately picks herself up off the floor, smoothes her clothes and hurries away from my office.

After one last, stay away from me you bastard, Seana runs away. Unfortunately, I can't run after Seana in my state. Yes fellows, even though I can't stand Ginny, my dick had hardened up in the face of the uncovered pussy. Oh please. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Don't pretend your dick doesn't get hard at inopportune times and for inelegant reasons.

By the time I can go after Seana, she is long gone.

I am hot and not in a good way. For some reason, I think I know what is going on. I hurry over to Hermione's office where I see Ginny laughing her arse off at something. I think I know what that something is.

I storm into Hermione's office. An innocent looking Ginny says, hi Harry. Hermione is beet red. I ignore Ginny and light into Hermione. Is this your idea of a joke? You think sending this harpy into my office to seduce me is funny? Do you really think I'd lose Seana over this bint? By now, a crowd has formed listening to everything I'm spewing.

Which one of you called Seana to come down here?

Hermione starts to say something but I cut her off. Don't fucking say one thing to me Hermione. Not one fucking thing.

I turn to Ginny and tell her, I'll have your arse for this. She smugly replies, you just had my ass. Ask your dick. It was hard as a rock.

I go flaming red. I never wanted to hex a witch as much as I wanted to hex Ginny Weasley at that moment.

Hermione stutters, I didn't know Harry. Please. I didn't know she was going to do this.

I turn back to Hermione. So this was your idea Hermione? I can hear you. Try Ginny. Try one more time Ginny. Harry still loves you Ginny. You and Harry belong together. I've fucking heard it all before. I have told you over and over. I want nothing from Ginny Weasley. I don't want her near me. She and I will never be a couple again. I know you know everything Hermione, I spit. What you don't know is that I love Seana and I'm going to marry her if she'll have me after this. I'm telling you this for the last time. I'm telling you both. Ginny Weasley doesn't exist to me. Get over it.

Ginny pulls her wand but Michael and Anthony draw on her saying, if you so much as throw even the tiniest spell, we'll see your arse in Azkaban before you can say slag. Drawing your wand against an auror is a Ministry offense. Drawing your wand against an auror in a Ministry building is punishable by incarceration. We're giving you a break. Get the hell out of here and don't come back.

Ginny glares around the room, tells Hermione, thanks for nothing, and leaves. Hermione stands up with her mouth flapping, repeating, I didn't, I didn't.

Michael, Anthony and Adrian follow Ginny to make sure she leaves the building. I glare at Hermione. I tell her that she is a pitiful friend. Then I stalk off to my office.

I am so angry, I can't see straight. I throw things, I break things. I want to curse someone. I can feel tears of embarrassment for me and for Seana sitting just behind my eyes. I know I need to get out of the Ministry before I hurt someone. I send a patronus to my guys to let them know I'm gone.

I apparate to Seamus' house but I can't get through. The wards are locked against me. I apparate home and try to floo to Seamus' flat, the floo is locked against me as well. I can't get to Seana. I can't get to my witch.

As a last effort, I try her on the mobile phone I bought for her. She picks up the phone. Seana, baby. Please let me come over and explain, I beg. It wasn't what it looked like. She doesn't say a word, but I can hear her sobbing hysterically. My heart is breaking. Please Seana, if you don't want me over there, baby please floo here.

Suddenly Seamus is on the mobile. He's yelling and swearing. Telling me what a fucking lowlife wanker I am. He ends up telling me, never fucking talk to his sister again. Then the line goes dead. I know I'm screwed.

My relationship with Seana is broken in half. I don't think I can hold it in anymore. I head to my study for some privacy because just as Seamus hangs up the phone on me, I see Aunt Petunia from the corner of my eye. I'd forgotten she was moved in today. I didn't need any witness to my humiliation. Actually, I didn't need anyone additional to the thirty or so who were there at the Ministry. Aunt Petunia calls after me but I wave her off and keep going.

Once inside my study, I close the door. I reflect on the fact, even though I'm stronger than I've ever been in my life, at this moment, over this thing, Harry Potter is letting the tears flow as if he was a baby.

I don't know how long I sat there. Maybe it was ten minutes. Maybe it was twenty minutes. Maybe it was an hour. Time just isn't relevant. I continue to sit in my study thinking about Seana. Thinking about losing her for good. Thinking how I will not rest until Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger make this right with Seana, if not with me. They have embarrassed and humiliated her and I will not let that lay.

The door to my study opens. In walks Draco, Dudley, Theo, Blaise, Anthony and Michael. I look at them and ask, where's the rest of the army? I tell them that I'm glad they came over, but I need to be alone for awhile. Draco starts to say something but I cut him off. Draco, my wizard, I intone, you are like a brother to me, but I can't do this right now. Especially with you.

The Malfoy temper flares up. He yells, you're going to let a witch come between us? A stupid witch, at that. I hold up my hand to stop him. Softly, I say, Draco, it isn't only Ginny. He retorts, I know that. We look at each other and I realize he knows exactly what has happened.

Dudley hands me a fire whiskey which I down in one. I hear more footsteps on the stairs. Ilir appears at the door. I suppose, either the girls or Megan has told him the story.

Because I've been around him much more than any of the other wizards, I can tell he is furious. However, if you aren't familiar with him, you wouldn't know it.

Draco says, this is a private matter mate. We'll see you downstairs in a bit. Ilir bristles. Draco is a strong wizard but Ilir is stronger. Before there is a misunderstanding, I hold up both of my hands in a gesture for silence.

I turn to my other mates. I advise them that they only know I.M. as my ghostwriter, I want them to know him as a friend. Gentlemen, I say, may I introduce my friend, Ilir Merle Nota. I have come to feel about him as I feel about all of you. Just as you all have come to support me, so has Ilir.

I hear, Ok, Harry. No problem Harry. Too right, Harry.

It's all good. The wizards shake hands all around and we pass the bottle.

Draco and Theo tell us that they tried to speak to Seana but Seamus wouldn't hear of it. I'm not surprised, Blaise admits, Seamus isn't too fond of us former Slytherins.

Ilir says nothing. He just listens. I believe, Ilir is angrier than I am. He is radiating heat. Ilir, my friend, I say, please have a drink. This will get worked out. He shakes his head but takes a glass of fire whiskey. I feel like I'm going to explode and I'm trying to calm someone else down. Go figure.

I was heartened a bit when Dudley related that Seana had come to the mobile phone to speak to both Romilda and Lucia. But, I sank back down into misery when he said, Seana didn't want to discuss Harry or Ginny. From what Lucia gleaned from the conversation, it appears, Seana has taken emergency time off. She plans on going to Ireland to stay with her parents for a couple of weeks.

Grimly, I say, face facts boys, she has been humiliated and embarrassed. She wants to be away from here…. and away from me.

My anger surfaces once again. I look each of my very good friends in the face. I tell them that I will not rest until I put paid to what Ginny and Hermione have done. One way or another. Draco remarks, until "we" put paid to it. All of this was so unnecessary. Hermione will hear from me. Stop right there Draco, I demand. I will not let you do anything that will interfere with you and your witch. Don't do anything rash, I plead.

Total silence encompasses the room as each man looks away from Draco. Draco realizes, that his friends are uncomfortable. He doesn't care. The things which transpired today have him very upset.

Draco explodes, I've told her and you've told her Harry to stay out. We've told her that your life is with Seana. No, she's Hermione Granger and she won't give up until she brings about something like this. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it to turn out like this. Nevertheless, her meddling has to be dealt with.

It is at this point that Ilir comes up with a brilliant plan. He surmises, aurors are trained to work with memory records. He continues, as head auror, Harry is probably better than most. What we need to do is secure the memory records of Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and yours as well Harry. Those records will tell the whole story. Those memories will reveal the truth.

Here! Here! they all shout. It's worth a try.

Brainstorming about how we will handle the memory retrieval, we decide to send two or three aurors for Ginny Weasley. It is also decided, should she refuse to come willingly, we will have a warrant in hand. She will make an appearance at the Ministry tomorrow, one way or another.

Ilir turns to Draco. Before Ilir has a chance to speak, Draco huffs, Hermione will be wherever you want her.

Ilir stands straight up from his chair. He says that the aurors should pick up the Weasley bint immediately because she may try to leave London and go back to her training camp tonight.

Good thinking mate, I say to Ilir. I'll owl the auror night desk to have a no-name warrant made up for blackmail, fraud and pulling a wand on aurors. I'll let the night auror know that we will be there shortly to pick it up. After I say this, shouts of dissension ring about the room.

Ilir raises his hands for quiet. He addresses me directly. Harry you cannot be a part of the arrest if it comes to that. You are part of the case.

I really hadn't thought of that. I agree with my mates. I promise to remain at home until I am called to give my memory records.

Ilir asks Draco to go home and ask Hermione if she will give us her memory records for anything relating to Harry and Ginny from today. Draco agrees. He leaves the room without a backward glance. We all know he is Bullshite that his witch had a hand in this.

Theo goes downstairs to take Lucia home. Blaise takes his leave to go home to his wife. Dudley heads downstairs to check on his mum and Romilda as well.

It is just me and Ilir in the study. I confide to him that, only this morning I had thoughts of looking for an engagement ring for Seana. I sigh. I hesitated because I didn't know if the prediction automatically kicks in at the time of our engagement. I ask Ilir wearily, how could so much go wrong in such a short period of time?

First of all Harry, he says, we will bring all of this with you and Seana to right. It may not happen as quickly as you'd like, but it will happen.

As for the prediction, it is not a trap Harry. It doesn't automatically kick in, as you say. There are steps which need to be performed. Important steps.

The primary step is, your acknowledgement of and your agreement to the prediction. Ilir discloses, I am free to ask Seana to marry me, free to marry her, free to have children with her. The difference is, without the prediction activated, the bearer of light will not be born. Ilir holds his hand up as he sees me ready to question him. Yes Harry, he continues, you will be able to have children. But, your son will not be the bearer of light.

Gently, Ilir reminds me, he is here to guide me, as a friend for now, but as a guardian if I decide to activate the prediction.

Ilir and I talk long into the night. He regales me with tales of his family through the ages. He speaks of healing and binding the wizarding world so that the likes of Gellert Grindelwald or Tom Riddle will never be able to control wizard kind again. He alludes to the fact that there will always be dark magic and those who use it, but if a bearer of light is born, there will be peace for at least one hundred years. He whispers, the bearer of light will have the ability to persuade, the strength and prowess of a giant, and powers almost equal to Merlin. The bearer of light will be a leader to be reckoned with. You do not know this yet Harry, but I will tell you now. His powers will not manifest until he is twenty five. He will not be an anomaly that is shunned or disparaged. He will be a boy who grows into a powerfully magical wizard.

The most I can say at this time, is, the burden of keeping him alive and well falls to his parents and to me. That would be you and Seana. Because he will grow to be who he must be, there will be dangers for you all. Dark forces who learn of the prediction, or, who, through family traditions know of the prediction will try to stop him from coming into his powers. But, know this Harry, if you choose to enable the prediction, I will give my life for the bearer of light and his family.

I put my hands over my face and let my head fall back against the chair. I tell Ilir, I am not that strong. I do not want to endanger Seana or our children. I choose not to do that to them.

Ilir looks sad, but he nods his head in understanding. He gets up, clasps my shoulder and says, we'll talk more Harry. I hear him as he bids everyone a goodnight. Then he is gone.

Dudley comes back into the study. He's come to tell me that he hadn't wanted to interrupt my conversation with Ilir but he wants me to know that he is spending the night.

I ask him, what brought all this on? You've never needed my permission to stay the night.

Dudley looks at me like I'm barmy saying, and I'm not asking for your permission now, you git. I'm trying to be sensitive.

I laugh out loud. It's the only laugh I've had all day and it feels good. Ok, I say, thank you for coming upstairs to not ask my permission. Dudley smiles at me and heads for the door. Without turning around and with one foot out the door, he declares, I'm here for you mate. Don't discount me because I'm a muggle. He continues walking as though he hadn't said anything.

Dudley has just offered support to me, his wizard cousin, and I'm feeling better for it.

It's been a shite day. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, but I'm going to bed anyway. Before my arse can touch the mattress, I feel my wards shake. Someone has apparated in. I'm too full of self pity to care. Besides, if it is someone who is up to no good, they might settle for Aunt Petunia and Dudley instead of me.

Arrgh. I can hear the harmonious bellow of git number one. Draco is back. I don't want to know why. I want to get in bed.

Two minutes later, he is in my bedroom pacing and growling. Draco, I call out, please don't go all Veela on me. Tonight is just not the night to sprout your wings. Calm down and tell me what happened. Draco yells, I can't calm down Potter. I can't fucking calm down. Oh! Oh! This isn't good. He called me Potter.

Trying to lighten the mood, I tell him, I'll be Potter. You can be Malfoy. This lightens nothing. It does earn me a very fierce glare from Malfoy. Ok. If you don't have anything to say, go somewhere else to not say it, I grumble.

With that, I put my head on my pillow to wait for sleep.

Draco stops pacing. I look up at him. His eyes are shimmering. He puts his head against my bedroom wall with his back facing me. Choking back tears, he mumbles to himself, I'm tired of that bloody, self righteous, know-it-all bint. To me he declares, I'm staying here tonight. I've left Hermione.


	8. Winning The Battle

**Chapter 8: Winning The Battle**

**Harry wins one battle, but may be losing another. Dramione has problems. Petunia is trying to fit in. Ilir asks Megan out. Dudley and Romilda talk engagement party. Harry becomes fodder for his own book. **

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Stand Together or Fall Apart

Draco stops pacing. I look up at him. His eyes are shimmering. He puts his head against my bedroom wall with his back facing me. Choking back tears, he mumbles to himself, I'm tired of that bloody, self righteous, know-it-all bint. To me he declares, I'm staying here tonight. I've left Hermione

**Winning The Battle**

It may be bad form, but, at this moment, I don't have the energy to go over this with Draco. Draco, mate, I start to say, but he has left the room.

I lie in my bed for several minutes thinking about everything and nothing. Sighing, I get up to see what Draco is on about. I find him in the bedroom at the end of the hall. He is pacing even more furiously than before and doesn't acknowledge me. As upset as he is, maybe he doesn't realize I'm standing there. I take a chance that he won't hex me and enter the room. What's all this about you leaving Hermione? I ask.

Draco stops in mid stride, plunks himself down on the bed, and puts his face in his hands. I love her mate. I love her more than life, but this time she's gone too far. I went home to talk to her about this Ginny thing. Maybe I approached her wrong. I don't know.

In a choked voice, he continues to speak. She admitted to inviting Ginny to meet her for lunch. She admitted that Ginny asked Seana to lunch with them. She claims she didn't know what Ginny was planning.

Voice low, Draco went though a litany of hateful things Hermione had said. He remarked, she started in about me siding with you against her. She said that me and the guys are pushing Seana on you. She said that you should have waited for Ginny to make up her mind. Draco paused to compose himself but got up to start pacing again. I've never seen Draco this distraught.

Holding back tears, Draco elaborates, then she got straight up in my face and said the most hurtful thing I could ever hear. She said, since Seana is now free, I should step in Dean's place and go put my face between Seana's legs and shag her myself. I was heartbroken and mortified at the same time. The witch I'm engaged to, basically told me to fuck off and to find another witch to shag.

I was enraged but I said nothing. I let Draco keep talking.

Draco went on. I love Hermione. I sleep with her every night. I haven't been with any other witch since she and I got together in 8th year. We planned to get married. I can't imagine why she'd think I'd ever consider something as vile as shagging my mates witch.

To finish it, Draco says, Hermione hit me upside my face. Hard. I bled all over the place. She's gone over the edge, Harry. No remorse for her part in it all. I love her Harry, but for now, I'm finished.

I am flabbergasted. I knew Draco was going home to talk to Hermione but I never dreamed it would go this far. I never thought Hermione would spit such vitriol at the love of her life. Dramione has split up. Unconceivable. I mumble words of consolation to my best mate. It doesn't help. He is still a bloody mess. Go to sleep I tell him.

I'm feeling a bit resentful myself. Even though Hermione has said some spiteful things and made some vicious intimations, she is Hermione. She lets her temper get the better of her as we all sometimes do. She and I can probably get past this someday. Hopefully, Dramione can work through this as well. For right now, I am still very angry with Hermione.

As for harpy Weasley, she is instrumental in me and Seana's break up. The breakup of the best love story ever, Dramione, can be attributed to her as well. The bint has a lot coming to her and I'm the wizard to give it.

All I can do for right now, is go to my bedroom to try and sleep. Whether it is from everything that has transpired, or, the fact I'm knackered, I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

My first thought upon waking is of Seana. Then I remember the events of yesterday. Sighing, I get out of bed and head for the bathroom. I shower and take care of my personal hygiene. I put on some muggles jeans and shirt.

I'm not going in to the Ministry today. I have to wait until I'm called in to give my memory records. It's just as well. I don't think I can face my office today.

Although it is very early, Aunt Petunia and Dudley are already at the table. I see Nigel has done himself proud. There are sausages, ham, toast with jelly, eggs, pancakes with syrup and fried potatoes.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley wish me a good morning and I return the greeting. Aunt Petunia asks if everything is ok? Before I can frame a satisfactory response, Dudley interjects, mum, everything is fine. Aunt Petunia nods her head and continues to eat.

I smile in Dudley's direction to let him know his interference is appreciated.

I ask Aunt Petunia if she is comfortable with her room. She replies, that she is. Good, I answer. I take this moment to tell her about Nigel. She exclaims, Dudley has already introduced me to Nigel. A little flustered she admits to being nervous with Nigel around. I tell her I understand but explain that this is Nigel's home so she will have to make the best of it. I also tell her that anything she wants or needs can be acquired through Nigel as he has instructions to assist her.

Dudley adds his voice by saying, while you are recuperating, all the chores are to be done by Nigel. Dudley also tells his mum, that she is welcome to work in the garden because Merlin knows it needs work. I laugh, throw a piece of toast at him and call him a git.

Going on 8:30, I receive an owl. It is from the Michael telling me that I need to appear in the aurors department at 10:00. The owl remains at the window. I respond to the message, give the owl a treat and send it on its way. I notice that the arrival of the owl seems to have upset my aunt.

Rather than make a fuss, I call Dudley aside. I tell him that he should explain to his mum about owls, as well as people apparating and flooing into my home. He replies, that he will. I also let him know, it is up to him to explain to his mum what to expect in a wizards home. He tells me, he'll deal with things as they come up. Great, I say, because if you don't, I will. Dudley gives me the stink eye and walks away. I softly call after him, you have been warned mate.

Dudley leaves around 8:45. Aunt Petunia has gone back to her room. I'm sitting in the living room contemplating the state of my life when Draco comes down.

He looks impeccable. If I hadn't witnessed his breakdown, I wouldn't have known he had one. My best mate cleans up nicely.

How are you, I ask. He mumbles that he is a hair away from hexing someone, but otherwise, right as rain.

I smile at his choice of words.

Draco tells me that he will be looking for a flat. He also tells me, he will probably have to stay with me for several more days.

I tell Draco he can stay as long as he likes. I mention that he should try to resolve his differences with Hermione. He brushes me off saying, this time is different Harry. He continues, she was bang out of line.

I don't think I've ever seen Draco this despondent, but I do think I've heard all this before. I tell him to give it a few days. He nods. Draco goes to eat breakfast. I go upstairs to put on suitable robes.

After I've changed, I grab my mobile. I know it's a long shot but I'm going to call Seana. I dial the number but it's Seamus who answers. Good morning Seamus, may I speak to Seana, I ask politely. Seamus who doesn't sound as furious as he had yesterday, informs me that Seana has gone to Ireland. All I can say to that is, bollocks. Seamus tells me that he has heard what Ginny did but he has to abide by Seana's wishes. He says, right now mate, she doesn't want to see, or speak to you. Then, as though he thinks I should know, he tells me that he couldn't get off work so Dean accompanied Seana to Ireland. We ended with him saying, sorry Harry.

I switch off the phone and fall into a chair. My heart has dropped to my feet. Seana is with Dean. Dean accompanied Seana to Ireland. Dean is taking his shot. It's really over between she and I. I'm broken and I don't think I can be fixed.

It's near time to get to the Ministry. For what? I'm doing this to prove to Seana I'm innocent. But, she has gone off with Dean. What's the bloody point?

The little voice in my head kicks in. It tells me, the point is, not only prove yourself innocent, but to restore your pride and good name. The voice continues, even if you and Seana never get back together, you need to be able to hold your head up at the Ministry.

I guess a good kick in the pants, even if it is from a voice in my head, serves the purpose. I feel my backbone returning. I want to be proven innocent because as soon as I have the proof, I'm going straight to Ireland. The first thing I'm going to do when I get there is kill Dean. I will kill him, curse him, hex him then bury him in the sea. The only thing that may save him is if he hasn't laid a finger on Seana.

At 9:55 am, I present myself to the aurors department. Ginny Weasley has already been deposed. They took copies of her memories at 9:00 am. Hermione is just finishing up. Her deposition began at 9:30.

As she passes me, Hermione reaches out to touch my arm. I'm so sorry Harry, she says. I nod and walk towards the deposition room. Hermione calls after me, may I stop by your house tonight, I need to apologize to both you and Draco properly. I stop walking and turn back to Hermione. Feel free to come by my house Hermione, but the conversation you need to have with Draco should be done privately.

I turn back and walk into the deposition room. The door closes behind me and I'm offered a seat in a reclining chair. I'm a little nervous. I really don't want a team of aurors getting the wrong memory, and see me wank off in the shower. Especially when one of the aurors pulling the memories is Susan Bones. Ernie is a mate, even if he sees me wanking off, he won't repeat it. Whatever. I have other boggarts to conquer.

They ask me to bring the memories forward. Which I do. Susan and Ernie then begin to pull the memories. There aren't that many so the procedure is over pretty quickly. All that has to be done is the copying and the return. About fifteen minutes later, the removal and return of my memories is finished. I'm directed to rest for at least ten minutes. Which I do. At 10:25, I'm finished. I have been advised that everything will be available for viewing by 11:00. I tell Susan and Ernie that I'll be in my office.

As I leave the deposition room, I run into Ron Weasley. He sees me and his face turns red as a beet. I greet him as I normally would. Hey, Ron. He replies, hey Harry.

Right now, there really isn't much to chat about. I had his sister brought in by aurors and his sister is instrumental in breaking up my relationship. I keep walking but it isn't going to be that easy. Ron starts to sputter. I'm thinking to myself, do not let this git try to stand up for his sister's behavior.

I didn't have to worry, he only wants to tell me how upset Molly is. Well, fucking Helena on a horse. That makes two of us. The only difference is that I'm upset over the loss of my witch, where I'm sure Molly is upset because her bint of a daughter was picked up by aurors. I don't have time for this. Actually, I do have time for it but I choose not to discuss it. I wave Ron off and continue towards my office. The first thing I do is perform a quick scourgify on the office to remove any lingering traces of Ginny.

I'm at loose ends for another fifteen minutes. I decide to send a message to Seana. I call for an international owl and attach not only a heartfelt letter of love to Seana but a letter of apology to Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan as well. Even though Seana and I are not together, I don't want her parents to have the wrong impression of me.

At 11:00, I get a memo that the memories are ready and aurors are on the way to my office for a viewing. I know we need independent observers but I'd like to keep this as private as possible. Sure. As if, I think to myself, this isn't all over the Ministry by now.

By 11:05 we are all stuffed around my office. The memories will be played at the center of the room so everyone will have an unencumbered view. The portable pensive (my invention, thank you very much), begins to play. First up, Weasley, Ginevra.

The memories show Ginny arriving at Hermione's desk. Anyone familiar with Ginny can tell, even though she is smiling, she is pissed about something.

I call out, note that portion. Michael answers, got it.

We move through her memories. We see her sarcastically tell Hermione, they should invite Harry's witch to lunch with them. Hermione looks a little uncomfortable but says nothing.

Note that, Got it.

Ginny sends an owl to Seana asking her to meet them at Hermione's desk. She signs Hermione's name. Again Hermione says nothing.

Note. I don't get to finish before Michael says got it. My team is spot on.

We next see Ginny saying that she should go see Harry for a bit. This time Hermione laughs and says, yeah! Go in there and show him what he's missing.

I raise my finger. Michael raises his.

Next, Ginny notices Seana coming toward MLE. Ginny grins at Hermione and slips out, apparently heading to my office. We hear her say, if it's a fight you want Potter, I'm the witch to give it to you.

Finger raise twice.

I'm cringing because I know what is coming next. Ginny appears at my door. We see her swiftly cast the locking and silencing spells. Everyone can see that I'm unaware of what she has done. We watch as Ginny makes her moves which of course end up with my face basically between her legs. Again we watch as Ginny releases the locking and silencing charm, leans back moaning like I'm licking her out. We see Seana standing transfixed in the doorway. We watch as Ginny glides out smiling. We watch as Seana tries to beat me bloody and call me every filthy name she can think of. Luckily, we don't have to watch me fight down a hard dick.

Hermione's memories are basically the same as Ginny's except that we see Ginny triumphantly arriving back at Hermione's desk. We see Hermione ask her what's she's done. We see Hermione get flustered and ask Ginny why she would do that. We watch as Ginny says, you told me to show him what I've got, Hermione.

Hermione stutters, I-I-I. Ginny says, oh Hermione, calm down. Even though I tried to get Potter to eat me out, he was too strong, I couldn't get his face all the way down to the hot spot. Doesn't matter because, to his slag it looked like he was doing it. The bint will break up with him for sure.

Hermione is pale. She says, Ginny. My gods. That's not the way to get Harry back. We watch as I storm into Hermione's office. We watch as Ginny draws down on me and in the presence of two other aurors. We watch as Ginny is escorted out of the Ministry. Hermione's memories end with Ginny stalking off telling Hermione, thanks for nothing.

We go through the motions of watching my memories. They only vary from Ginny's by the fact it is obvious that Ginny ambushed me. I can clearly be seen trying to extricate myself from between her legs. One more thing is apparent. Ginny seems to have used some variation of the binding curse on me. My arms appear to be bound to my body. I was using my upper body strength to get away. I hadn't realized it because I was too busy trying to get out of the situation.

The PP (portable pensieve) is put away.

Susan and Ernie confer. After several minutes, they are ready to read their binding decisions.

They find that: Most of Ginny Weasleys actions, while despicable are found not to be illegal. There is no fine or sentence

We do find that, Ginny Weasley used an illegal binding curse on Head Auror Harry Potter. The fine is $5,000 galleons, or sentence for this act is 1 year in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley drew down on Head Auror Harry Potter. The fine is $5,000 galleons, or sentence for this act is 1 year in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley with wand drawn and inside the Ministry, challenged Auror Michael Corner. The fine is $2,500 galleons, or sentence for this act is 6 months in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley with wand drawn and inside the Ministry, challenged Auror Anthony Goldstein. The fine is $2,500 galleons, or sentence for this act is 6 months in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley used locking and silencing charms to hold Head Auror Harry Potter against his will. The fine is $2,000 galleons, or sentence for this act is 3 months in Lower Azkaban.

As a matter of record, Ginny Weasley is fined $17,000 galleons, or sentenced to 3 years, 3 months in Lower Azkaban. This prison sentence can be reduced to simple fines at the discretion of the Head of MLE, Adrian Pucey.

There is no finding against MLE officer Hermione Granger,

There is no finding against Head Auror Harry Potter.

So say we, Susan Abbott, Auror, Ministry of Magic and Ernie MacMillan, Auror, Ministry of Magic.

I am totally satisfied with the result. Lower Azkaban is the new prison built by the Ministry in 2001. It was built specifically for those criminals who have not committed major crimes. Even though Lower Azkaban is a lot less stringent than Azkaban itself, it is still prison. This may be a future deterrent for Ginny Weasley to be threatened with incarceration.

MLE can read the verdicts to Ginny and scare her to death. After which, they can offer the galleon settlement. I don't care which as long as she stays away from me and Seana.

I request a copy of the memory records, findings and decisions.

As soon as my office clears out, I make arrangements to take an international portkey to Ireland. I am going to get my girl.

I am told, the earliest portkey to Ireland is Monday, June sixteenth at 9:00 am. I confirm the slot. I am going to Ireland in four days.

A sealed copy of the memory records, proceedings, findings and punishments arrives in my office. I stop by the Aurors Department to tell my team how impressed I am with them. I thank them all and shake their hand. They are all beaming and to the man, they say we're glad we could help.

I make arrangements to have Michael and Anthony cover for me when I go to Ireland as I don't know how long I'll be gone.

Michael, Anthony and Ernie corner me. With big grins on their faces, they tell me that Ernie had pushed aside the memory of me trying to fix my dick. I call each one a them a git, but I tell Ernie that I owe him one. Ernie tells me that I owe him nothing, he had been proud to do it. Again, I can't stress how proud I am of my team and how loyal they are to me. I leave them laughing at me. Yeah! Big joke. Me and my inappropriate dick.

Back in my office, I breathe a great sigh of relief. I vow, I'll never be caught in such a predicament again.

I reach out to Ilir. He informs me that he has asked Megan out and she has accepted. I smirk while I'm telling him how brilliant he is. I can almost see him grinning through the phone.

He asks how everything went with the memory retrievals. I tell him, everything went well and I will show him the results if he comes by the house tonight. Ilir chooses that moment to brag that he can stop the house later but he is taking Megan out for coffee and dessert in the early evening.

Ok, I reply. If you can't make it tonight, I'll show you the reports another time. Good luck with Megan, I chime. Ilir thanks me before we hang up.

I don't feel like doing any work but I will be away in Ireland so I want to get as much accomplished as possible. I close a few case files. I review and sign everything that has been waiting for my signature.

Finally, my desk is clear. I lean back in my chair to relax a bit. I'm thinking, I may have won the battle with Ginny Weasley but I definitely lost the battle for Seana. Bollocks. I'm not giving up until Seana has told me with her own mouth she doesn't love me anymore.

Time has slipped by without my noticing. It's 5:30. I get ready to go home.

On my way out, I run into Megan. She is properly bashful, and makes no mention of the Ginny situation. She does tell me that she will be joining us on Friday night at Suite, Sweet, Suites.

I reply, brilliant Megan, who's your date? She grins and punches me on the arm, replying, that's my business. I tell her, I'll have to let Ilir know someone is encroaching on his territory. Megan's face turns plum. She tells me, that's funny Harry. You know Ilir is my date. I grin and walk towards the floo.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Hermione. I don't say anything, nor do I stop to talk. I reach the floo, throw the powder, I'm home.

Draco meets me in the living room. He tells me that Hermione is coming over. He also tells me that Rita Skeeter submitted an article to The Daily Prophet about me, Seana and Ginny which he immediately rejected. I believe that Skeeter got her information from Ginny, but it could have been almost anyone who was at the Ministry when it happened. It never fails to amaze me the lengths the Skeeter bint will go to, to embarrass me.

I thank Draco. This is one of those times which make it so sweet that Draco owns the Prophet.

I ask Draco how he is holding up. He confesses, he's still is a mess, but determined this is the last time anything of this nature happens.

I caution him that Dramione is the love story of the ages, and I hope he will think twice about ending it forever. No promises, he says. I love Hermione, but at the moment, I don't respect her. I pat him on the shoulder and walk towards the kitchen.

I'm just in time for supper. I go clean up. By the time I get back, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Romilda and Draco are seated at the table. I sit down to a delicious meal of roast beef with gravy, roasted potatoes and carrots. Everyone compliments Nigel.

Aunt Petunia speaks up saying, I prepared the meal tonight. That's a surprise for me. Draco is surprised as well. We all compliment Aunt Petunia. She is blushing by the time everyone is through complimenting the food. Dudley is beaming. There are even more compliments when Aunt Petunia brings out a summer pudding. It looks delicious.

I feel the wards tremble. Someone is coming through. Several minutes later, Hermione appears in the kitchen. She greets everyone and is greeted by everyone except Draco and myself.

Romilda offers Hermione some summer pudding but she declines. She asks if she can make a drink. Dudley tells her to help herself. After Hermione leaves the kitchen, Draco excuses himself. I think he is going after Hermione, but I hear him going upstairs. Ahh shite, I mumble. This is going to be a long night.

Aunt Petunia begins to clean up but I give Dudley a look. Immediately, he realizes that his mum has taken enough of Nigel's duties for one day. Dudley tells his mum, let Nigel clean up. Aunt Petunia realizes she may have overstepped and replies, alright.

We move into the living room to have a few drinks.

Once we are settled, Dudley and Romilda tell us that Lucia will be soon sending out invitations for their engagement party. Romilda hopes everyone will attend.

We all raise a toast to Romilda and Dudley. Romilda discloses that the engagement party will be in September and the wedding will be next April. Aunt Petunia seems very happy. She asks to be included in the wedding planning. Romilda replies, of course.

It's cheery that Aunt Petunia has asked to be included. She seems to be coming round to a wizards way of life. Somewhat. A little. Well it's still up in the air.

Hermione asks to speak to me privately. I agree. We walk through to the dining room. Hermione closes the door. Harry, she begins, I want to apologize for my part in what happened with Seana. She goes on, I didn't think it would turn out as badly as it did.

How did you think it would turn out Hermione? I ask? Did you think if Ginny showed up in my office without knickers I'd fuck her and ask her to be my girl?

Hermione starts crying. I roll my eyes because the time for her to cry is coming Right now, it doesn't affect me one way or the other. Hermione ploughs on, I've learned my lesson. I will never interfere in your affairs again Harry.

This is what I want to hear and I tell her so. I tell her that she will have to apologize to Seana as well. For a second, I think Hermione is going to start one of her tirades, but she simply says, I realize that. I am very frank with her. I admit that her apology is welcome, but it will be awhile before I trust her again. She tells me, she doesn't want to lose my friendship. I tell her that we are still friends. She gives me a small smile.

Hermione, I remark, you have been my best friend since 1st year. We've been through a lot together, but you will not interfere in my life and you will treat Seana with respect. I tell her that I accept her apology, and we can move on from here. She grabs my hand and whimpers, thank you Harry.

Hermione wants to find Draco so they can have a conversation. I wave my hand, replying, fine. We leave the dining room so Hermione can speak with Draco. However, when she mentions Draco, Dudley replies that Draco has gone out. Hermione looks as though she's been slapped across the face.

As far as I'm concerned, the vile things she said and did to Draco warrant a few more days of separation. It's not my call, so I do not say it out loud.

Hermione stays around for another half hour before she bids everyone goodnight. Those of us remaining begin chatting among ourselves. I remember to tell Dudley that I will probably have his authorization "to use magic in a muggle home," by tomorrow afternoon. Dudley responds by holding up his drink in a salute.

Suddenly there is a tapping on the kitchen window. I go into the kitchen to accept the owl. I give the owl a biscuit and take the letter from his leg. The owl doesn't leave. It's waiting for a reply.

Pulling the letter from the owls leg, I realize, there are two letters. One is from Seana and the other is from Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. I open Seana's first.

It is a lovely letter. She tells me that she still loves me and wants to be with me. She goes on to say that she needs a little time to herself. Although she loves me, it is hard for her to get the vision of Ginny and me out of her head. She tells me that the most humiliating thing is, she and I had just been intimate the previous night.

Seana asks that I do not come to Ireland. She says she will come home when she is ready. Seana ends the letter by saying, I'm still your girl Harry. I'm hurting right now, but I will be home soon.

My heart is beating at break neck speed. My witch still loves me. She still wants me. I am ecstatic. Helena on a Horse. I'm a lucky man.

The Finnigans letter is short but heartwarming. They tell me to stay strong because they have faith in me. Mrs. Finnigan says that there are ups and downs in every relationship, but when love is real, everything works out. Mr. Finnigan has written, if I ever hurt his daughter again, I'll have to deal with him. Mrs. Finnigan ends the letter saying, Seana loves you Harry, don't worry.

I send a reply to both Seana and The Finnigans. I tell Seana I love her and I will be the best boyfriend ever when she comes back. I assure her that she will see the evidence of my innocence when she gets back. I remind her that she is the only witch I want in my life. When I am down to the bottom of the letter, I add, stay away from Dean.

I reply to Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan with the absolute truth. The truth that I plan on taking care of their daughter for the rest of her life. I love her and I will see to it she is never hurt again.

I tie the letters to the owl and send it on its way back to Ireland.

I have to go look in a mirror because I think I may be glowing. Yup, looking in the mirror proves it, I'm glowing. I return to the living room a lot happier than when I left.

Aunt Petunia has retired for the night but Dudley and Romilda are snogging on the couch. Get a room I call out on my way upstairs.

Dudley stops me and pulls me aside. He tells me that Draco is back and he has a woman with him. Is it Hermione, I ask? Dudley shakes his head. I make a run for the stairs yelling, oi, Draco. I knock on his bedroom door. He calls out for me to come in. When I step inside, Draco asks me why I'm yelling. I look from him to the woman without saying anything.

He doesn't say anything. I just glare at him. The woman asks if we want her to do both of us. I scream at Draco, this is what you bring into my home? I must have turned fuchsia.

I realize, Draco is drunk out of his mind. Shite. He's only been gone about and one and a half hours, if that. How can he be this drunk? He must have sucked an entire bottle down in one.

No matter how drunk he is, he's not bringing some slag into my house. I go to the bedroom door to call Dudley. When Dudley gets there, I ask him to escort the woman out while I get Draco into bed. Dudley grabs the woman by the arm and takes her out.

I tell Draco, I know he is hurting but picking up slags won't change anything. Draco replies, says who? Says me, I yell. Get yourself together man. And, if you want to fuck a slag, take her to either Malfoy Manor or to your hotel. Don't bring her here. Neither Romilda nor my aunt needs to see shite like that. Be glad that Seana isn't here to see something like this, I add. I think I would have to hurt you if that happened.

As I'm leaving, I tell him it would be a right fiasco if this shite got spread around. He tells me to shove it. Then he tells me, he wants Hermione. As I'm closing the door, I say, I know you do, wanker.

Instead of going into my bedroom, I go to the top of the stairs to call Dudley. When he appears, I ask if everything is ok? He nods. I thank him and head for my room.

A few minutes later, Dudley comes to tell me that he and Romilda are leaving and Ilir is downstairs having a dish of summer pudding.

I leave my bedroom and go into the study as Ilir may want to discuss the book. Ten minutes later, a cheery voice greets me from the study door. Good date, I ask. Ilir says, it was brilliant, I think I like her. To which I reply, as if I couldn't tell from your cheesy grin and cheery voice. Ilir laughs out loud.

He tells me that Megan is looking forward to Friday night out. Ilir asks if I'm still going. I reply, yup, I'm flying solo.

Getting to business. Ilir mentions that Megan is a goldmine with regards to contributing material for the book. Damn, I think. Megan must have put me all the way out there. Not that I truly mind. Megan doesn't know half the shite about me that my guys know. Anyway, if it helps the book, so be it.

I get to tell Ilir about the letter I received from Seana and her parents. He slaps me on the back, and tells me how happy he is for me. I'm happy for me. I feel myself blush like a Weasley. A good Weasley.

I confide, I'm still worried that Dean will make a move on Seana even though he knows she still loves me. I worry that something might happen while she is vulnerable.

Ilir tells me to have faith in Seana because she knows who she wants. Chagrined, I tell Ilir that I do have faith in Seana, but I have absolutely none in Dean's dick. We both have a laugh at this.

Cheekily, I say to Ilir, You might want to take a look at these. I hand him the copy of the memory records, proceedings, findings and punishments for Ginevra Weasley. Sipping on some water, I allow Ilir to read and view in silence. When he is finished reading and viewing the material, he jokes, karma is a harpy. It will bite you in the butt every time.

I tell him, I'm not sure we've seen the last of Ginny. She is one aggressive witch. Scowling, Ilir responds, let her bring it. She is already under penalty and possible incarceration by the Ministry.

I let the subject drop. But as a lot of witches and wizards, including myself, know, Ginny Weasley is a clever, cunning, devious witch. She may try something else. I don't say it to Ilir, but I am a little anxious that Ginny will try something with Seana. It isn't about getting back with me anymore, it's become a matter of principle. She doesn't want me with Seana.

Since we are already in the study, Ilir wants to go over some of the material Megan shared with him. A sharp hand movement from Ilir, and all the information he received from Megan materializes.

The very first piece is one I would rather have forgotten, but, c'est la vie. It happened on a night Megan and I were on surveillance. Both she and I were disguised under polyjuice potion. I looked completely different from myself as did Megan. Under the polyjuice potion, I had been transformed into a 6'blonde wizard with amber eyes.

Megan and I were in this club trying to catch drug traffickers in the act. Who walks in, my would be girlfriend at the time, Ginny Weasley. She was accompanied by Hermione and Lucia.

Ilir scowls at the fact we have to mention Ginny's name again.

Ginny came to the bar and stood next to me. I was undercover so I acted like I didn't recognize her. Five minutes after her first drink, she was hitting on me, bragging she is a big Quidditch star for the Holyhead Harpies.

I was mortified. My woman was hitting on someone she thought was a stranger. I was on duty so I tried to rebuff her. My rebuff and three more drinks only made Ginny more forceful. She'd become so aggressive that I had to move away from her in order to keep our targets in view.

At one point, Hermione came up to remind Ginny she had a boyfriend. I couldn't make out her response but she came right back to me. Throwing her arms around my neck, she tried to kiss me on the mouth. That was it for me. I pulled her arms away from my neck and told her to go home to her boyfriend. My response pissed Ginny off. She threw a drink in my face and sauntered off shouting, it's your loss, arsehole.

After the drink in the face episode, Megan and I had closed down the surveillance, left the club and apparated back to the Ministry.

Megan couldn't stop laughing. She was beside herself. She kept going on about, was that your real girlfriend, Harry? Was her hand really where I think it was, Harry? How'd her lips taste, Harry? Do you think she'll buy you a jumper now that she has the measure of your chest, Harry? Did you enjoy your free drink, Harry? And last but not least, as she was going into her office, Megan commented, I think it's time you got a better girlfriend Harry, because it's your loss, arsehole.

As if it would quantify the things which had happened during the surveillance, I bellowed at Megan, Ginny and I are on a trial separation.

I could hear Megan laughing all the way in my office. All I could do was sit in my office listening to that laugh. I never brought this event up to Ginny, but it was one of the many reasons why I decided not to take her back.

Ilir shakes his head in disbelief. I tell him it wasn't as bad as it sounds Ilir gives me the stink eye I usually get from Dudley. Then I reiterate, yeah, it was as bad as it sounds.

That brought a chuckle from Ilir and he uttered some of my famous words. It's going in the book. Fuck Ginny. Now I laughed.

We move on to the next Megan inspired anecdote. This time Megan shared my run in with the extremely rare tricaudal beetle.

On the chance, Ilir isn't familiar with the tricaudal beetle, I explain. I tell him it is akin to a muggle honeybee. However, instead of a stinger, it has a tri-forked tail which induces swelling, severe itching and purple pustules on any area that comes in contact with the tail. The upside is that the swelling, severe itching and purple pustules only last thirty minutes. The downside is that it is highly transferable. If a person scratches an infected area and touches another part of his body, that area will be infected for thirty minutes as well.

The story goes thusly. A team consisting of Megan, Hermione, Ron, myself and a dragon trainer named Artair had been dispatched to North York Moors on a tip that several wizards were hatching dragon eggs. When we arrived at the Moors, Hermione threw several locating spells which she herself had refined to locate dragon eggs only. After several attempts, her spell started reverberating blue which was a sign there were dragon eggs in the area. Ron and I took the lead because if there were eggs about, the egg poachers were probably about as well. We made our way towards the targeted area and surprised five wizards who were overseeing a clutch of six dragon eggs. The inexperienced wizards were apprehended easily. Megan and Hermione put the wizards in body binds and stood guard while Artair took care of the eggs.

Ron and I decided to have a thorough look around. While Ron was searching, I went behind an ancient looking tree to relieve myself. Two things happened in quick succession. Ron yelled out "dragon" and I yelled out, what the fu….. Ron yelled because he had found a baby horntail in a cage. I yelled because a tricaudal beetle had struck me on my dick. Artair went running towards Ron while Hermione and Megan ran toward me.

At this point in the story, Ilir tries to stifle a laugh with a cough. I glare at him.

The upshot of the story. There was me, with my swollen and purple pustule covered dick hopping around because my inflamed member was itching like mad and I didn't dare scratch it. Hermione and Megan were laughing hysterically. I'm screaming at the witches, a little privacy please.

Ron comes running to see what is going on. When he sees me dancing around with my dick hanging out, his first option is laughter. However, since I am his superior, he opted to chase the girls away. Little good chasing them away did. We could hear them choking with laughter.

I yell out, the considerate thing to do would be to try and cover your laughter with coughs.

It was bad enough having witches and wizards whom I know seeing me like this. When Artair, who is basically a stranger, walks over and starts to laugh, I want to vomit. As soon as Artair is informed of what happened, he has the sense to find a branch to rub across the inflamed area (that area being my dick) to help reduce the itching.

So, now it's worse. I'm getting wanked off with a branch by a stranger. Doesn't get much better than that. Exactly thirty minutes later, my dick returns to normal. Purple pustules are gone, the itching has stopped and my dick is the size it should be when not excited.

Ilir is howling. I think I see tears of laughter in his eyes. Yes. I do see tears of laughter in his eyes. The Git. Ilir manages to choke out, we'll need to use the word penis instead of dick for the book.

Ha ha, I say, joke is on Potter, which sends Ilir into more gales of laughter.

That's it. The-boy-with-the-swollen-purple-PENIS thinks he and his ghostwriter can call it a night. Still chuckling, Ilir puts all the notes in our warded box. By the number of parchments Ilir is putting away, I think Megan has been a veritable fountain of information concerning my exploits. Until now, I hadn't realized just how much fun Megan has had, at my expense. Now I know.

I tell Ilir, I'm thinking I may have Seana kick Megan's arse when she gets home. Ilir laughs. Just kidding mate, I remark. It's all just fodder for the book.

Ilir and I are sitting enjoying a cool refreshing bottle of water when in stumbles Draco.

I hadn't mentioned Draco's earlier performance to Ilir. Even though Ilir is our friend, Draco's personal business is Draco's own business.

Draco glances between me and Ilir and asks, where's Hermione?

**A/N: If you have some tips, tricks or notes you feel will enhance the story, feel free to leave them in a review.**


	9. Much Ado About Everything

**Chapter 9: Much Ado About Everything**

**Draco has another meltdown. There is a change of plans. Harry gets an authorization. Was there a slag in the house? Friday night fights. Dean answers to Harry. Seana comes home.**

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Winning The Battle

Still chuckling, Ilir puts all the notes in our warded box. By the number of parchments Ilir is putting away, I think Megan has been a veritable fountain of information concerning my exploits. Until now, I hadn't realized just how much fun Megan has had, at my expense. Now I know.

I tell Ilir, I'm thinking I may have Seana kick Megan's arse when she gets home. Ilir laughs. Just kidding mate, I remark. It's all just fodder for the book.

Ilir and I are sitting enjoying a cool refreshing bottle of water when in stumbles Draco.

I hadn't mentioned Draco's earlier performance to Ilir, even though Ilir is our friend, Draco's personal business is Draco's own business.

Draco glances between me and Ilir and asks, where's Hermione?

**Much Ado about Everything**

I look at Draco with one eyebrow raised, and ask, what are you on about?

Ilir is looking perplexed.

Standing in the doorway in only a pair of wrinkled boxers, Draco is raving about Hermione leaving him alone in bed. Poor, drunken boy. It suddenly occurs to me that a drunken Draco must think the slag he brought home with him was Hermione. I'm thinking, if Hermione ever finds out about this, she'll kill him with her bare hands.

Draco continues to rant and Ilir continues to look perplexed. I get out of my chair to lead Draco back to his room.

We are almost to his bedroom when Draco grabs me by my shirt front and whispers, I love that witch, but she is a pain in my arse. I know, she's a pain in mine too, I reply. Without another word, Draco walks into the bedroom, climbs into the bed and is asleep within seconds.

I receive an inquiring look from Ilir when I get back to the study. I wave him off with an exclamatory, Draco shouldn't drink so much. Ilir leaves it at that. We drink our water in silence. When he's finished with his water, Ilir prepares to go home.

Ilir remarks, it was such a productive night tonight, we should do it again as soon as possible. I say, it can't be tomorrow because we are going to SSS. I further add, I don't want to try and project the future, but, should you and Megan have a good time tomorrow, you'll probably be busy on Saturday night as well.

Ilir blushes. He says, well let's schedule a meeting for Saturday. If anything changes, I'll let you know. I agree. Ilir gives a little wave and heads downstairs to floo home. Aunt Petunia must be in the living room as I hear Ilir call out good night.

Everything is peaceful, now is as good a time as any to take a shower. In the shower, I start thinking about Seana. I end up having to get my release the hard way, with my hand. Come on home baby, I gasp as my release comes. This wizard misses his witch. I shower off again and wrap myself in a towel. With all my nightly business done, I throw my towel on the chair and get into bed. Even though we don't live together, the bed seems so lonely without my witch.

Next thing I know, it's 6:30 am Friday. After a quick run through of my morning routine, I'm ready to face the day. I gather up some fresh robes along with my wizard case, (My wizard case is exactly like a muggle briefcase except it carries magical things), and head downstairs. I'm the only one up. Aunt Petunia and Draco must still be sleeping. That's ok with me, I like a whole lot of quiet in the morning. It helps me prepare for my day.

Nigel prepares eggs, bacon and toast. I prepare my own coffee. I tell Nigel that I will be going out tonight so it won't be necessary to prepare a big supper. Nigel, in all his wisdom, asks, should he prepare something for the lady and Master Malfoy. A cold supper will be fine for Aunt Petunia, I reply, but Draco will be going out tonight as well. Nigel bows and disappears. I don't know how many times I've told Nigel not to bow. He is a worker in my home, not a slave.

As I'm sitting there drinking my second cup of coffee, I hear the floo. Two minutes later, Hermione walks into the kitchen. It is a little awkward, but we get past it. Hermione says, morning Harry. I raise my cup and say good morning Hermione. Normally, she would give me a hug, or, kiss me on the cheek. These, however, are not normal times. Hermione asks, if I would mind her speaking with Draco. I see the pain flit across her face when I tell her, I'll just see if he's here.

I trust that Draco is still in his room. I left him sleeping like a baby last night. But, I'm not going to let Hermione blindside him. Especially this early in the morning. I knock on the bedroom door. No answer. I knock again and push the door open. I hear the shower running. Draco, I call out. I hear the shower go off. A minute later, Draco pokes his head out the bathroom door. What's up mate, he asks. I inform him, Hermione is downstairs.

Sighing, Draco asks me to tell Hermione that he will stop by to see her later.

Are you sure mate, I ask. He nods.

I start to say, maybe you should…. Draco holds up his hand to silence me. This is between me and Hermione, Harry. If you don't want to give her the message, don't.

Don't get bloody salty with me Draco, I return.

He looks at me an says, I'm not getting salty. I'm just confused. What does the bloody witch want from me? She tells me to go shag someone else, now she's chasing me down.

So, what's different from any other time, I ask. He replies, this time I thought she meant it. Other times, it was an honest argument between two people who love each other. Two people who respect each other. This time it seemed as though she was really done with Dramione.

Nonsense, I reply. Dramione has been through too many obstacles to give up on each other.

Finally, Draco smiles and spits out, the biggest obstacles, I seem to remember, were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

We both laugh. I start to walk away when he calls me. Yah, I answer.

Tell Hermione I'll be down in ten, he says. Will do, I respond.

One thing before I go, I growl, never bring another slag to my house again, and never let Hermione know you had a slag here.

Draco looks at me like I'm barmy.

What are you going on about Potter. I would never do that.

Throwing him a fierce look, I say, you did last night. He looked petrified. I didn't. Did I?

Yes, Draco, you did. Let this be the last we speak of it. A humbled Draco, chokes out, agreed.

I go downstairs to tell Hermione that Draco will be down in ten minutes. When I tell her, she asks if she can go up. I shrug. She takes my shrug as a yes and heads upstairs.

I am an innocent bloke. I don't want to have to arrest either of my friends, so I gather my things and apparate to the Ministry. If someone gets hexed, I'm sure Aunt Petunia will get in touch with me.

I make my way to the lunch area to pick up bottles of water. The lunch area now stocks, not only, regular water, but flavored water as well. I still have my tea, but water is a refreshing liquid.

Once I reach my office, I call the portkey department to cancel my portkey to Ireland. I have to abide by Seana's wishes. She doesn't want me to come to Ireland. I miss her, but going to Ireland after she asked me not to come would be an arsehole thing to do. I'll wait for my witch to come home…..and, in the meantime, I'll rub my hands and dick raw, I mumble.

A message lands on my desk. It is authorization for a maximum of three wands to perform magic at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The authorization is good for one week. If the authorization is let lapse without being utilized, another application will have to be made. This is great, I think. The sooner Privet Drive is packed up and sold, the better. Not to mention, my aunt will be able to use the funds to buy a flat.

I also receive a memo from Kingsley regarding training courses. Kingsley knows I can run the Auror Department without any fuss. He generally leaves me alone. However, according to his memo Heads of Departments should attend training at least three times a year.

Kingsley is correct, Department Heads need to stay sharp in all aspects of their jobs. I insist that all aurors receive training and refresher courses but I have been remiss in my own training.

I look over the schedule. The training is scheduled for the first week in October and will run the entire five days. Department Heads will be trained or updated in potions, curse breaking, spell reversal and wand work. Each segment will take an entire day with the final day being one of review.

I actually welcome the training. As head auror, I don't use my skills (or my wand) as much as I did when I was an auror in the ranks. I have a tip top team so my skills are not utilized as much as they could be.

I put out a memo to all aurors to mark their calendars. I leave Michael, Anthony and Ron to head the department in my absence. I select Michael and Ernie to cover any emergencies which might arise.

With training coming up in a few months, I think I'll ask Ilir to take a bit of practice with me. I have come to admire Ilir and his skills.

It's 9:30. A reasonable time to contact Dudley. I ring Dudley on his mobile phone. When he answers, I tell him that I have the authorization and he should get in touch with Theo. I inform him, there can be up to three wands used, no more. I advise him, with three wands working, the house should be packed up and moved in three hours or less. Dudley thanks me, and hangs up to call Theo.

Madame Undersecretary, Parvati Patil-Smith stops by to introduce me to Zacharias' brother , her brother-in-law, Antrias Smith from the States. We shake hands. I notice his hands are cold. Too cold for a nice, June day. Maybe Antrias is sick. I step back a little because I don't want to catch anything. Brave Harry Potter just stepped away from a pair of cold hands. Seana, baby, get home quick, your wizard is falling apart.

Antrias appears to be a couple of years older than Parvati and myself. He is an older version of Zacharias but with the same blond hair and blue eyes. Madame Patil-Smith asks me to give him an overview of our Auror Department. I learn Antrias works for The American Ministry of Magic. She informs me, Antrias will be touring most departments, with the exception of Department of Mysteries.

I agree to have Antrias shown around. Actually, did I have a choice? She is the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. It was not a request.

Parvati leaves Antrias with me. We go over some of the more basic aspects of being an auror. I tell him how we receive assignments and how the assignments are prioritized. I go over the forms we use. I explain how we send and receive memos. I explain the hierarchy in which aurors work wand in wand with MLE.

I look up to find him staring at me. Is there anything wrong, I ask.

He replies, I can't believe I'm sitting with the famous Harry Potter. I shrug it off by saying, that was a long time ago. He starts to gush. A grown man is gushing. I want to vomit and I want him out of my office.

Luckily for me, Ilir stops by Megan and decides to see if I am free. I introduce Ilir to Antrias. Ilir seems to feel the same cold I had when he shakes Antrias' hand. Ilir sneaks a look at me, shaking his head. I raise my eyebrows in question. It appears he is trying to get a measure of Antrias. Why? I don't know.

The three of us chat for a few more minutes before I memo Ernie to come show Antrias around the department.

After he is gone, Ilir says, something isn't right with that bloke. At the same time, we both say, cold arse hands. We both have a laugh.

Ilir has only stopped by to give me a shout. He reminds me that his family will be arriving on Sunday. It's a free day for me, I reply. Good, he says. You can spend the day with us. With that settled, Ilir says, see you tonight and leaves.

I sit at my desk practicing wandless magic. I was pretty good at one time, but lack of use has dulled my skills. I shouldn't say that out loud because it might wake Severus from the dead. He always was convinced, I had no skills. Ah, the good old days.

By 1:00 pm, I have summoned parchments from the secretary's desk, Ernie's desk and Megan's desk. I have opened and closed my office door. I have produced a shield, albeit a weak one. I can feel the magic getting stronger. Wandless magic is more tiring, but much easier than wand work.

I make the decision to floo home for lunch. Just to see if my house is still standing. When I come through I summon Nigel to make me a sandwich and tea. Aunt Petunia isn't home. I imagine the car service has come to take her to her follow up hospital appointment.

The house is quiet. That's a good sign, I think. I eat my sandwich and go use the bathroom. I come back to drink my tea and find Draco drinking it.

Make your own, I grumble. Why, he asks, when I can drink yours. He seems to be in a better mood but I'm not going to pry. I make myself another cup of tea and we sit and drink in silence. Draco breaks the silence.

He tells me that he and Hermione talked. He is taking her out as his date tonight. I don't say a bloody thing because anything I might say, will be wrong.

Draco seems happy about it. So, who am I to worry.

I know one thing for sure. If there wasn't any yelling, screaming or murder, their argument is not over. That's the Dramione way.

It's coming up on 2:00 pm and I have to get back. I tell Draco, I'll see him later and floo back to the Ministry.

The day moves along without any upsets. At 5:00, Hermione stops by my office to tell me she and Draco will be coming to SSS as dates. She is wondering if she can get ready at my house so we can all leave together.

I get a little irritated because it feels like she is working me against Draco. Draco is the one staying at my house. She should ask him. I don't want to invite someone, without his knowledge, who is trying to watch his every move, .

Then reality sets in. I tell myself, if things are going to get back to normal, I have to stop being petty. Ok, I tell Hermione. But, please call Draco to tell him you will be getting ready there. She grins, thanks Harry, she says. I'm hoping I made the right decision.

At 6:00, I call out, good weekend everyone. I'll see you at SSS. Several different voices acknowledge me as I head to the floo. Hermione must already be at the house. I don't see her or Megan.

When I step out of the floo, I'm greeted with calm conversation and the clinking of ice in glasses. That's nice. Much better than cries of murder.

I greet Aunt Petunia and Hermione who are having a conversation with my aunt doing most of the talking. I'm puzzled as to why Hermione isn't getting ready. It used to take her and Ginny hours to get ready. I take a better look and realize Hermione is dressed. I don't know a lot about fashion, but I do know when a witch looks nice. Hermione looks very nice.

I stand there for a few seconds trying to figure out what Hermione and my aunt are talking about. Hermione is not looking pleased.

Oh well, not my business. I need to shower and change. The SSS is a wizarding establishment but I'm wearing a navy blue muggle suit with a black button down.

I look quite fetching in muggle clothes if I do say so myself. Seana likes me in muggle clothes. So there it is.

I take my shower and go through all the manly procedures which will make me as handsome as Draco. Laughing out loud, I think to myself, that procedure hasn't been invented yet.

I realize I haven't heard Draco. Where is that bloke? I walk down the hall with a towel wrapped around me. I tap on Draco's door. He opens the door looking the worse for wear. What's going on, I ask. He turns away from the door and sits down on the bed.

Time to get ready, I joke. He looks miserable.

Draco, come on. What is it? He looks at me and says, I think your aunt has mistaken Hermione for the slag you said I brought home.

Thinking back, I realize that the woman Draco brought home did resemble Hermione. Until she opened her mouth, that is. Thick brown hair, good figure, brown eyes.

Merciful Merlin, please don't let that be the case.

I don't even ask how he got that idea. I tell him to get dressed. Moving at the speed of molasses, he gets up to get dressed. I return to my room to get dressed. I'm ready in twenty minutes. I want to get downstairs to hear the conversation.

I stick my wand in my sleeve, tap on Draco's door and head downstairs. When I get downstairs, Aunt Petunia is nowhere to be seen and Hermione is sitting on the couch scowling. I ask her if she wants a drink. She does. I get one for her and me.

We are sitting sipping our drinks when Draco comes down. Draco stops by Hermione so he can refill her glass. She hands it to him without saying anything. This does not bode well for a happy night.

I ask Hermione if there is a problem. Snappishly she replies, no problem Harry. I ignore her and her tone. I want to say, don't go there Hermione, but I hold my tongue.

It's coming up on 7:50. I suggest we get going. Hermione stands as we get ready to apparate out. Draco goes to grab her arm but she pulls away.

Shite, I grumble, It's going to be one of those nights. I tell them that I'm going ahead. I leave them staring at each other as if they are waiting for me to leave so the fight can begin.

I land at the apparation point outside the club. Theo and Lucia, Dudley and Romilda, Blaise and Astoria, Ron and Pansy, Seamus and Padma, Dean and Lisa Turpin are all here. Just as Ilir and Megan approach, I realize that Dean is here. How is he here and he's supposed to be in Ireland. There are greetings all around. Then we all head inside.

No sooner than we all step inside, the door opens and in comes Hermione and Draco. Her eyes look red and he looks about ready to fold. I decide to swallow my pride and try to get Dramione back on track. We are being shown to our table when I grab Hermione by the arm to hold her back. She scowls at me.

Fine. That's normal. Hermione didn't get her way, she's scowling. I ask her if I can do anything. She replies, you can tell me if Draco brought a slag to the house.

I'm speechless. I don't answer the question but ask one in return. I ask, why would you even think that Hermione? Now she's tearing up and Draco is staring at both of us. I pull her out of the dining area so we can speak more privately. I ask her one more time, why would you think that?

She replies, Dudley's mum said it was so cute the way I helped Draco home. It wasn't me Harry. Who was it?

Then, I told a flat out lie. I told her that Draco had gone out and gotten drunk. He took a muggle taxi home and being drunk out of his mind, the female driver had to help him inside. I told her, I was the one who took him upstairs and threw him into bed. The female taxi driver didn't come any farther into the house than the living room.

Her eyes dried up immediately. She smiled and said, I knew he wouldn't do that, but your aunt was so sure. Taking her by both arms, I look into her eyes. The only female Petunia saw was the taxi driver.

Inside, I was boiling. That's all I need living in my house. Someone who carries tales. I am going to rip Dudley a new one. Dudley better get a larger flat, or, he and Theo better find Aunt Petunia a flat quickly.

I call Draco over. I explain to him why Hermione is upset. I make him a partner in my lie. I remind him that a female taxi driver had to drag his drunken, sot ass into the house.

He doesn't confirm or deny. He turns to Hermione and whimpers, I'll never get that drunk again. She pulls him into a hug, lays her head on his shoulder and says, I love you Draco. I walk away in time to hear him say, I love you too Granger.

Crisis averted, thanks to me. Draco fucking Malfoy owes me big time. By the time, Hermione, Draco and I are seated, salads are out. Before the meals come out, I ask Dudley if I could talk to him for a second. It's like a game of musical wizards plus a muggle.

I am calm. I'm not going to lose a cousins friendship over a woman who can't keep her mouth shut. I tell Dudley everything about his mum running her mouth to Hermione. I tell him it can't happen again. Whatever she sees, she doesn't need to repeat. I give him a choice, he can explain it nicely, or, I can explain it differently.

Dudley is mortified. He says, he and Theo should have either a larger flat for him, or, a single for his mum by next week. That's fine, I reply. Until then, whatever she see or hears concerning our friends, she keeps to herself.

He's upset but we understand each other. I slap him on the back and tell him, no worries, mate. We head back to the table. Even with all this back and forth and up and down, I still get to eat a very tasty meal.

As we get to go into the club area, Draco puts an arm around my neck and thanks me profusely.

It's nothing wanker, I reply. Next time think twice before doing stupid shite. He grins, salutes me, and says, yes, Mr. Potter sir. I call him an arsehole and walk into the club.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean pass by. I have a lot to say to Dean but it can wait a bit. We need to make sure everyone has a drink. Because Draco, Theo and Dudley are part owners of SSS, we don't have to wait long. Bottles of fine wine, fine champagne and extra fine whiskey appear on our tables. Let the drinking and dancing begin.

I see Megan and Ilir dancing close. I'm happy for them. I start watching Dean dance with Lisa and get more and more perturbed by the minute.

He was with my witch in Ireland now he's here with another witch. I feel myself getting all puffed up. What is he, a playwizard? My five whiskeys tell me to go find out. Ilir and Draco notice that I'm headed in Dean's direction. Each wizard comes up on either side and steers me in another direction.

Dean didn't miss this. In fact, he has had me in his sights from the time we arrived.

Draco and Ilir know this needs to be settled the right way. Ilir holds my arm while Draco goes to bring Dean over. As soon as Seamus sees Dean walking towards me, he jumps up. Draco says we have put aside rooms for anyone who wants to stay the night. We can talk in one of those rooms.

Seamus starts to get loud, but with a look, Ilir says, I'm not Harry, I'll hex your arse right here. Seamus is not easily frightened, but he calms down.

People are starting to notice our little huddle. Draco takes us to a suite on the top floor where we can talk in private. Even, as angry as I am, I can see we are in a very luxurious suite. Not really a place to duel.

I slide my wand down into the cup of my hand, turn to Dean and growl, didn't I tell you I would kill you if you stepped out of line with my witch.

Dean asks, how did I step out of line, Harry? What do you think you know?

I know you tried to seduce her once before, Dean.

Dean says, mate.

I'm not listening. The only thing I can think of is Dean touching Seana. I want to hex the shite out of him. Besides, my five drinks aren't letting me hear anything anyway. I'm Harry Potter, badarse with a wand.

Dean shouts, That was then Harry. I didn't know you and Seana were a couple. I made a mistake. She set me right. This is now. I know she is your witch. I wouldn't do that. What do you take me for, a bloody back stabber?

Dean is angry at being accused. He tries again to get through to me.

Finally, he yells, I did a fucking favor for Seamus. I accompanied Seana to Ireland. I took her by portkey and returned by the same portkey, the same night. I never crossed any lines with Seana.

Seamus jumps in. For fucks sakes, Harry. It's about time you leave Dean alone and trust Seana. She loves you. Why? I don't know. But she does. Even if Dean had tried something, Seana would have refused him just like she did before. So, lets get something straight….he didn't get to finish because Dean chimes in. The thing we need to get straight Harry, is that I won't be taking too many more threats. I'm a wizard, and you're a wizard. If you feel you want to come for me, then come for me, but I'm not standing here listening to this bullshite and arguing over something I haven't done. With that, Dean claps Seamus on the back, says lets go mate, and they leave the room.

I feel like a right arsehole. Draco and Ilir know this and try to clear the air.

I'm in the wrong, I tell them. I let jealousy get the better of me. I owe Dean an apology.

Draco speaks up first. He says, at least you recognize that Dean isn't going after Seana. That's a good thing. Ilir picks up, just do the right thing Harry. Apologize to Dean and move on.

The little altercation has completely sobered me up. Yeah, I mumble, I need to make this right.

Draco, Ilir and I go back down to the club. Blaise and Theo come over to us. What's going on with Seamus, asks Blaise. We can see Seamus across the floor waving his arms. Seamus is as drunk as I was. Ilir says, I've got this. He crosses the room to speak to Seamus. When Ilir goes across to speak to Seamus, I cross over to speak with Dean.

I have no idea what Ilir says to Seamus, but it calms him right down.

I face Dean. I explain to him that I am wrong and I know now that he isn't after Seana. I elaborate a bit to tell him how deeply I feel about Seana. Dean nods in understanding. I extend my hand and ask him to accept my apology. He gives me a grin, replying, apology accepted. I put my arm around his shoulder and drag him off to get a drink. We chat for a few more minutes before he has to get back to Lisa.

I'm solo so I get to watch the others dance up a storm. As the night wears on, everybody is dancing. Hermione is jumping around the floor with Seamus. Dean and Lisa are dancing. I laugh at Draco doing his Mr. Cool dance with Pansy. Blaise and Theo are dancing with each other and Luna is dancing by herself. I am surprised to see Luna but I soon catch a glimpse of Neville from across the room. It's a pleasant surprise. We don't get to see much of them.

I'm heading for the bar when Hermione grabs me by the arm. She laughs, let's dance, Harry, as she pushes me onto the floor. It isn't as awkward as it was before, but it isn't back to, friends on the run, friendly. We muddle through the dance. When it's over, Hermione plants a kiss on my cheek. I smile at her and she smiles at me. We'll get back to where we were.

The party starts breaking up around midnight. People take their leave shouting their goodbyes. Hermione, Draco, Theo and Lucia are spending the night at Suites. Dean and Seamus and their dates are going to share a suite as well.

I head for the bar. I'm without a date and I'm not quite ready to go home. I'm sitting there nursing a fire whiskey when Dudley and Romilda come over to say their goodnight. Dudley apologizes again for his mum. I wave him off with, no worries, cousin. We'll stay on top of things from now on. Dudley grins and says, you bet.

I remind Dudley that he and Theo should get Privet Drive packed up as soon as possible. Yup, he says. He and Romilda leave for his flat. Ilir and Megan wave as they leave. I wave back, smirking. See you tomorrow mate, I call out. Ilir waves again.

I sit there thinking, all things considered, it has been a great night out. I order one more whiskey which I down in one. I head to the apparition point to apparate home.

I find myself at loose ends. I plunk down on the living room couch and begin practicing my wandless magic.

Nigel pops up beside me to ask if I want a sandwich and tea. I tell him, yes. Nigel then informs me that the lady is in the kitchen. I put my hand on his arm, and tell him that he is to prepare my sandwich and tea. He grins at me and disappears.

I continue practicing a wandless shield. My shield is getting better and stronger. I try a harder bit of wandless magic. I make the motion with my hand and I hear the floo lock. Well done Potter, I say to myself.

Nigel comes back with my food and places it on the table which is in front of me.

I am enjoying my sandwich when Aunt Petunia comes out of the kitchen. She greets me. I greet her. She says, I would have fixed a sandwich for you. I grin as I tell her, it's Nigel's job to see about me, but I appreciate the offer.

I do not say anything to her about repeating what she sees or hears because Dudley and I have already discussed it. It is his place to set her straight. Aunt Petunia takes this time to thank me for everything I've done for her. I tell her, she is very welcome. She admits it is past time for her to be in her own home. I just chew my sandwich and say nothing. We go on to chat about this and that. Around 2:00 am, she bids me goodnight.

I trudge up to my lonely room, put my suit and shirt over a chair and fall into bed.

Sunlight straight to the face wakes me on Saturday morning. One flick of my hand closes the curtains. Yes, I am definitely getting the hang of wandless magic. I make a mental note to put together a training on wandless magic for my top aurors.

I'd like to say that I had a nice, peaceful sleep, but I hadn't. I dreamt I was trying to catch up to Seana, but she kept slipping through my grasp and getting away. I must have caught up to her at some point though because my sheets are soiled as if I had. Twenty six years old and having wet dreams. Tonight I might need to bring a cloth to bed with me.

I lay there for a few minutes putting my day into perspective. Arrgh. Without Seana, it's just another Saturday. I go into the bathroom to get ready for my non-spectacular Saturday.

I check myself out in the mirror. Messy, black hair, check. Amazing green eyes, check. Very handsome face, check. Disarming smile, check. Yup, It's me. Since I'm convinced it's me, I go ahead with my shower. I have to use the right hand release because, for some unknown reason, my dick is standing straight out. As I'm wanking myself off, a scary thought comes to mind. Had admiring myself in the mirror made me hard? Shite. I've turned into a pervert with Seana gone. Worse, thinking about this gets me off and I grab the wall to keep my knees from buckling. Damn. I'll have to look in the mirror more often.

I finish up in the bathroom and go get dressed. Jeans and a tee is the outfit of the day. Slipping my feet into some dockers, I pull the covers up over the sheets. I know Nigel will get everything ship shape, but I don't want to view the results of my wet dream.

I plan to hire an international owl. I want to send a letter to my witch to let her know I'm thinking about her.

I'm also thinking about the prediction. I'm Harry James Potter. I'm supposed to be brave. I'm supposed to be willing. I'm supposed to want to be champion. I'm so torn. I do not … I am unable to voice just what I do not want, because just as I go to put my thoughts into words, Merlin appears. By now, I'm used to Merlin popping up in my bedroom.

Harry, he says. I answer, yes, Merlin. For a few seconds Merlin says nothing. I begin to squirm a little. I'm not sure if Merlin is upset with my refusal to accept the prediction.

His first words surprise me. He says, I understand your reluctance, but I applaud your decision not to reject the prediction outright. The Fates have chosen you Harry. I am only a conduit, as is The Legend Master, as is Ilir Nota. Merlin continues, please do not feel as though we are trying to take your life out of your control. We are not.

If it makes your decision any easier Mr. Potter, I will tell you that another convergence of Peverell and Finnyegan descendants is possible in the year 2062. If you do not accept the prediction, your great grandson might.

I'm stunned. If I don't accept the prediction, my great grandson could face the same decision. One way or another, a Peverell descendant could produce, " a bearer of light."

Emotionally, I assure Merlin, any decision I make will be made from the bottom of my heart. I am not taking this request lightly. Merlin nods. As Merlin disappears, he remarks, trust Ilir.

I sit on the side of my bed to mull over the information about my great grandson Merlin has imparted to me. I'm wondering what Merlin meant by, trust Ilir. I already trust Ilir. Is there something else I need to trust him with? I don't know. What I do know, it's me or my great grandson. Door number one or door number two, both equally disarming.

On the one hand, I don't want to skive off and leave my great grandson responsible. Then again, my great grandson won't have had his life run by a host of unknown wizards. I'm struggling with what to do. I'm grateful that I have several more weeks to ponder a decision.

My wonder wizard watch tells me that it is 10:30. It's time for some breakfast and to get some wizards arses in motion.

I send out a patronus specific to Theo and Dudley. Wakey, wakey. Time to get Privet Drive packed up. Ten minutes later, I receive a call from Theo. When I pick up the phone, Theo is shouting, I just woke up git. We'll have the house packed up by this evening. Now shove off. Smiling as I switch off the phone, I go to the kitchen to get my breakfast.

This morning, I decide I only want tea and toast. It takes only minutes for me to prepare my breakfast. Sitting there relaxing, eating my toast and reading The Daily Prophet, I let peace wash over me. For a few minutes, I let myself savor the moment.

As I snap back to myself, I pull out a quill and parchment to write a letter to Seana. It's not too long of a letter, but I touch on all the salient points. I tell her I love her, I miss her and, I can't wait until she is back in my arms. Lastly, I ask her to hurry home.

Now, I need to get to the Owls To Go store in Diagon Alley so I can send the letter. It's times like these when I wish the wizarding world had the telecommunications ability of muggles. Then, I laugh at myself because I have argued against Theo and Dudley's idea to do just that. Bring telecommunications technology into the wizard world.

I apparate to Diagon Alley and head directly to Owls To Go. The store is nearly empty. My letter is paid for and sent in ten minutes.

For some unknown reason, I am drawn to Diagon Place, a little street which runs out of Diagon Alley. There, I spy a well laid out jewelry store. I feel compelled to visit the store. My eyes are drawn to the engagement rings.

There is a battle brewing within me. Is it too soon? Will she think I'm trying to bribe her? Does she love me enough?

I'm contemplating going in when my mobile phone rings. At the same time, I feel the coin in my pocket heat up. I answer the phone as I pull the coin out of my pocket. Michael is on the phone and Dudley is sending me a message by coin.

Before I can read the message from Dudley, Michael is screaming in my ear. Someone has attacked Seana.

Seana? What the fuck? Seana's been attacked in Ireland? No, Michael replies, she came home this morning and has been attacked. He goes on to say that he got the call.

I'm in the middle of Diagon Place screaming into a muggle phone. Yes, wizards and witches are staring. Do I give a fuck? No. Where's Seana, I scream. Get to St Mungos Harry, Michael replies.

I haven't even bothered to read Dudley's message. Nothing is more important than Seana. Anyway, I don't have time to look at the coin, I'm too busy apparating to St Mungos. I have to get to my witch.


	10. Who Do I Hex

**Chapter 10: Who Do I Hex?**

**Seana has been attacked. Harry hears some shocking news. MLE and the Auror Department are on the case. Ilir steps in. Ilir's family comes to town. **

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Much Ado About Everything

There is a battle brewing within me. Is it too soon? Will she think I'm trying to bribe her? Does she love me enough? I'm contemplating going in when my mobile phone rings. At the same time, I feel the coin in my pocket heat up. I answer the phone as I pull the coin out of my pocket. Michael is on the phone and Dudley has sent me a message by coin.

Before I can read the message from Dudley, Michael is screaming in my ear. Someone has attacked Seana.

Seana? What the fuck? Seana's been attacked in Ireland? No, Michael replies, she came home this morning and has been attacked. He goes on to say that he got the call.

I'm in the middle of Diagon Place screaming into a muggle phone. Yes, wizards and witches are staring at me. Do I give a fuck? No. Where's Seana, I scream. Get to St Mungos Harry, Michael replies.

I haven't even bothered to read Dudley's message. Nothing is more important than Seana. Anyway, I don't have time to look at the coin, I'm too busy apparating to St Mungos. I have to get to my witch.

**Who Do I Hex? **

When I get to St Mungos, Michael shows me to Seana. My witch has been attacked with a disfiguring spell. Her face is a bloody mess. The doctor pulls me aside to tell me that Seana has also been hit with some kind of internal spell which has twisted her female organs. He goes on to say, unless we can reveres the spell pretty quickly, it is unlikely she'll be able to have children.

I'm wondering why he's standing here telling me this? Why isn't he inside helping Seana. I don't need a blow by blow thing about children. Children? Really? Right now, children are the least of my worries. I want Seana healed.

Why would anyone want to hurt her? No fucking way she's done anything to anyone. No bloody, fucking way. I can feel myself spinning out of control. Someone has hurt my witch.

I turn to Michael, What mother fucking, dick of a mother fucker had the audacity to do this. Michael doesn't know. Find out, I scream. He tells me, after she was attacked or during the attack, Seana had the sense to apparate to my house. Her attacker tried to follow Seana but could not get through my wards. Your Aunt Petunia called Dudley who, in turn, got in touch with me. We didn't know where you were Harry.

I'm on the end of my mobile. I'm at the end of a patronus. I have a magical coin in my pocket. I yell so loudly, Michael throws up a silencing charm around us. Testily, Michael reminds me that I am an auror and should conduct myself as such. He's right. I'm taking my frustration out on him. Chastised, I mumble, sorry mate. No problem, he replies. Michael releases the charm and walks away.

I need to try and calm down. Acting like a piece of shite is not going to help Seana at all.

Dudley, Theo, Lucia and Dramione turn up. They are whispering among themselves. I'll bet they're whispering about how everyone should tiptoe around me because I'm probably going to blow at any second. My past behavior does imply that no one is safe from my temper until Seana is well and the culprit caught.

Back in the hospital room, the healer has to pull me off Seana in order to treat her.

I'm not leaving this room, I shout at him. Ignoring me, the healer leans over Seana to further assess her condition.

The healer tells me that Seana is in terrible pain. I am beside myself. I don't know who to hex.

Another healer enters the room. She shunts me aside so she can give Seana a potion. I won't let go of Seana's hand. As soon as the potion goes down, Seana squeezes my hand.

My baby has squeezed my hand. When the healer leaves, I bend down and whisper to Seana, who did this? She tries but her mouth is twisted in such a way as to impede her speech. Seana's broken and I'm breaking.

Lucia steps inside the room and puts her arms around me. Although Lucia is a dear friend, I stiffen up. I don't want to be touched. My stiffness doesn't deter Lucia. She is my friend and has no intention of letting me go. Hermione steps inside. She wraps herself around both me and Lucia. Both witches are crying and murmuring how sorry they are.

Michael steps in to tell me he is going back to the Ministry. As Michael is leaving, both Seamus and Ilir come rushing in. Hermione and Lucia leave the room to give Seamus and Ilir a chance to see Seana and to talk to me.

Michael stops in his tracks. His auror sense, already in high gear, makes him need to question Seamus.

Seamus and Ilir are horrified at the state of Seana's face. Seamus breaks down in the middle of the room. Ilir says a few words to Seamus. Seamus nods and walks over to his sister. He grabs Seana's other hand and holds on tight. Tears are rolling down his face. He is probably as unhinged as I am.

For a few minutes, we sit in silence, Seamus on one side, me on the other. Seana tries to speak again. She can't. I'm going barmy because I don't know what she is trying to tell me.

I have to step outside in order to maintain my composure. Michael approaches. I ask him, why is he still here? Michael says, he needs to talk to Seamus. I nod. Michael is an auror. That's his job. He also tells me that Anthony, Ron, Susan, Ernie are all on the case. There is no stone being left unturned. Walking away he says, they send their regards, and want you to know that no wizard or witch is safe from their scrutiny. I know this without him telling me. Aurors and the MLE will not rest until the culprit is caught.

I've remained outside the room, leaning against the wall. Ilir comes out to talk to me. I don't want to talk to anyone, not even Ilir. I'm Harry Potter being Harry Potter. I only want what I want right now. And, all I want is to hear is, they have found the person who attacked Seana, and that the healers can make her better. Ilir clasps my shoulder without sayinh anything, then walks away. Ilir understands.

Finally, I go back inside. Even though she can't answer me, I ask, why didn't you let me know you were home? She reaches out to touch my hand. I lean over to kiss her on the mouth just as the healer comes in with the next dose of potion.

I ask if they have found out what curses Seana was hit with. The healer replies, Healer Artis will be in to discuss the case. When? I ask rather rudely. She raises her eyebrows as if she's been insulted. She's a bloody nurse. She must run into distraught relatives all the time. I rephrase. Please ask Healer Artis to step in. She nods and leaves.

Fifteen minutes later, Healer Artis comes in to discuss the case. He is convinced that whomever cursed Seana did not want to kill her.

For fucks sake, I think to myself, we already know that Healer. She's still alive after all. Had the attacker wanted to kill her, she'd probably be dead.

I direct a simple question to the healer. Do you know what curses Seana was hit with?

He replies, one looks to be the Turpis hex and the other is the Corpus Retorta hex. We are working diligently to get someone here with the experience to reverse and remove the curses. She should be here shortly.

A thought hits me. Hermione. Hermione knows more about spells and curses than anyone I know. I rush out of the room to see if Hermione is still here. Dramione as well as Theo, Dudley and Ilir have gone. Seamus is still sitting with Michael.

Immediately, I send a patronus to Hermione asking her if she is familiar with either the Turpis hex or the Corpus Retorta hex, or both. Ten minutes later, Hermione calls me on the mobile. She knows the Turpis spell. It is a variation of the spell she used on Marietta Edgecombe back in 5th year. She goes on to say, it is a difficult spell to reverse. Wand movements are critical.

Can you do it, I ask. Yes, I think so, she replies. Hermione informs me, under authorization of MLE she can perform the reversal as long as the hospital agrees. Continuing, she says she is not familiar with Corpus Retorta but will check Draco's library. I ask her to come back to the hospital to try to reverse the Turpis hex.

I go back inside to tell Seana. Even if she can't respond, I want her to know. An hour later, Hermione enters the room followed by Healer Artis. Hermione has permission to reverse the spell.

Hermione asks us to step back. She flicks her wand in a intricate manner as she recites Turpis Revertere. The change in Seana's face is immediate and amazing. I hug Hermione before I rush over to Seana. I am kissing her on her face and neck. I don't want to let her go but she is gesturing that she can't breathe. I let her go and kiss her lips.

She is still in pain but at least now she can talk. I go to the door to call Seamus. He comes running in and starts beaming when he sees that his sister's face is back to normal.

Seamus hugs his sister. He and I start talking at the same time. Who did this? Did you get a look at him?

Her voice is a little strained, but we all hear her clearly. I don't know who it was. All I know is, I apparated directly from the apparation point to Seamus' flat. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I was attacked. He either caught on to me as I apparated, or he was waiting inside the flat. I didn't have a chance to see anything. She says, my only thought was to get to Harry.

I am feeling like an arse. There was me, browsing a jewelry shop in Diagon Place when my witch was being attacked. How fucking stupid am I?

Seana is getting herself upset, she is still in pain from the Corpus Retorta. I hold up my hand to halt any further conversation. Seana now has tears streaming down her face. The more tears that fall, the angrier I get. I wipe the tears from her face and kiss her while Seamus is holding her hand and rubbing her arm.

I say nothing but I'm thinking that the attacker might be Ginny. I brush the thought away. Ginny is ridiculous, but she's not crazy. I really don't think she would take things this far. At least, I hope she wouldn't.

I tell Seana that I have to step out into the hall for a moment. Seamus says, he is going to keep his sister company. Good man, I think, she needs you.

I walk over to Hermione to ask if she found out anything about Corpus Retorta? She replies, not yet, but I'll keep looking as soon as I get home. That's all I can ask of her.

Hermione leans in to me and asks, Harry, you aren't thinking that Ginny is responsible for this, are you?

Funny, I was thinking just that not five minutes ago.

I look directly into Hermione's face to reply, It did cross my mind. Hermione responds with, she wouldn't do something like this. Shrugging, I say, we'll see. I hug Hermione and walk back towards the room.

When I return to the room, the healer has already explained to Seana and Seamus exactly what has happened to her. He has also explained that MLE agent, Hermione Granger was able to reverse the Turpis spell.

Seana is thankful that the disfiguring spell has been reversed. She asks me to thank Hermione. Then Seana is crying again, she knows the Corpus Retorta hex could leave her unable to have children.

I may never have children Harry, she whimpers. What good will I be to a husband? I order her not to even think like that. I pull her into my arms whispering, everything will be alright whether she can have children or not. Seana cries harder. This is the third time I've had to listen to my witch cry. Inside, I am one pissed off wizard.

I tell both Seana and Seamus, I'm not leaving her alone. For once, Seamus doesn't put up a fight about me being in such close proximity to his sister. Seamus knows Seana and I shag. He doesn't have to like it. As far as I'm concerned, that's his problem. Seana is my witch. I'm going to shag her and be with her until I die, or he hexes me to death.

Whichever.

I pull out my wand and conjure a long couch. The couch will do for now. I figure, after everyone else leaves, I'll just enlarge the bed so I can sleep beside her.

I ask Healer Artis if he can have Seana's potion sent in, because I will see to it that she takes it. He agrees and gives specific instructions that the potion be given every two hours.

Seamus stays for a bit but leaves to go check on the state of his flat. Theo and Dudley stop back by to check on Seana and to let me know that Privet Drive has been packed up and will be going up for sale on Monday.

Megan also stops by to see Seana. She is happy that Seana is on her way to recovery.

We have only told certain people about the Corpus Retorta hex so Megan is not aware that Seana is not completely well.

Megan doesn't stay too long but she does take a minute to pull me aside to whisper that she and Ilir are dating. I grin, telling her, she's found a good man. She replies, I know.

Before Seana dozes off, I give her another dose of potion. She dozes off and so do I.

I am awakened by someone moving about the room. My wand is drawn and pointed before I realize it's Ilir. He is standing over Seana who is laid out on her back with her gown pulled up to just below her breasts and her sheet covering her from the hips down.

I bellow, what are you doing? Ilir waves his hand and I realize he has silenced me.

Calm down Harry, and put that wand away, he demands.

I can tell he has silenced me, but strange enough, he can still hear me. Calm down my arse. I sputter. But, I put my wand away.

What are you doing? Ilir doesn't look up. He replies, curing her, now be quiet.

I'll give you quiet, you fucking wanker. Ilir ignores me. He is waving, making intricate movements and mumbling over Seana's lower abdomen. I want to hex him but something keeps me from doing so. I want Seana cured, and all things considered, I trust Ilir.

Ilir works over Seana for thirty to forty minutes. Beads of sweat are running down his face when he finally adjusts her clothing, pulls the sheet up to her neck and steps back. That should do it, he says. He makes some sort of circular motion with his hand, and he is gone.

I feel a little strange and it seems as though I'm looking out through a haze. I look around thinking I've just had a waking nightmare. However, the peaceful look on Seana's face tells me that she is free of pain.

I doze off for another two hours before getting up to give Seana her next dose of potion. I'm helping her swallow the potion when it suddenly all comes back up. She has vomited up every bit of the potion. I try again, and again, she vomits it back up.

Panic sets in. I leave the room to look for a healer.

When I find a healer, I explain to him what has happened. He rushes in to check for himself. The healer tries to administer a dose of potion, but he gets the same result. Seana vomits it all back up. There's vomit all over Seana.

The healer looks amazed. I'm confused because I don't know what's going on. Has Seana taken a turn for the worse?

Without a wand, I throw a scourgify on Seana's hospital gown so she won't have to lie covered in vomit.

The healer takes my arm and steers me outside the room. He says to me, this is fascinating, Mr. Potter.

What's so bloody fascinating, I ask? She's vomiting up the potion.

The healer replies, this is a very powerful, female specific potion. It is specifically made so a witch cannot overdose on it's powerful properties.

I don't understand what he means.

He continues, the potion will be vomited out if there isn't anything in the body for it to adhere to.

Call me dense, but I still don't understand, and I tell him so.

Hesitantly, he tells me, Seana vomiting the potion back up could signify that the curse has dissipated.

Dissipated, I exclaim. How can that be?

He shakes his head and replies, I don't know. He comments, we will have to run some tests to be sure, but it would appear that the Corpus Retorta is gone from her body.

He leaves the room to find a medi-witch who specializes in the female organs.

My knees buckle and I have to sit down. Could this be happening? Seana is healed? But, how? I immediately think of my nightmare. I no longer believe it was a nightmare. I believe Ilir was here and he cured Seana.

How? I know he's a powerful wizard, but pulling a debilitating curse out of a sick woman, puts his skills at an entire new level.

I'm thinking, the more I learn about Ilir Merle Nota, the more impressed I am.

Merlin's directive flashes across my mind, Trust Ilir. If Seana is cured, Ilir not only has my complete trust, but my undying gratitude as well.

I'm getting ahead of myself. First we need to make sure Seana is really cured.

She is awake, gazing at me. I go to her and just hold her. She tells me that the pain is gone. I smile at my witch. I tell her I'm glad her pain is gone. I kiss her beautiful lips and she hungrily kisses me back.

In the next hour, there are about a dozen healers and staff in and out of Seana's room. They ask me to step out while they do their job. I'm hesitant to leave, but I step outside the room anyway.

There's a knot in my stomach the size of Hagrid's fist. I'd just begun to pace back and forth when the door opens. Healer Artis gestures for me to come back into the room.

After many examinations, tests and prodding, Seana has been pronounced curse free. She has authorization to leave St Mungos.

Many of the healers and staff who were aware of Seana's affliction, stop by to wish her well, and to marvel at her recovery.

Seana and I head down to the first floor where she signs her release papers. She and I then side apparate to my house.

When we get to the house, I insist she get in bed to relax. She plunks herself down on the couch and stubbornly refuses to get back into any bed right then.

I'm not inclined to argue. I'm just glad she's well.

Even though it's very early in the morning, I floo call Seamus to tell him the news. Seamus answers right away. He has probably been awake worrying over his sister.

I invite him to come through.

He's here in five minutes. He strides over to his sister and hugs her tight to his chest. I leave them alone to chat while I make tea and toast. While I'm making the toast, I realize I haven't eaten all day. I'm famished. I bring the tea and toast into the living room. The three of us eat our toast and drink our tea.

I don't want to insist in front of Seamus, but I suggest that Seana stay with me for a couple of days until we make sure it's safe for her to go home. Surprisingly, Seamus agrees. After a bit more chit chat, Seamus floos back home. Both Seana and I tell him to be careful. He is adamant that any wizard coming into his flat without invitation has a surprise waiting.

With that bit of cryptic information, Seamus is gone. I don't want to upset Seana so I don't say anything out loud. I believe Seamus is mad enough to kill, but I'm hoping he won't. Seamus and I do bump heads, but I don't want to have to arrest him for murder.

I lay my head on Seana's shoulder and she begins to run her fingers through my hair. I sigh. I am so content. My witch is home and all is well. Seana baby, I whisper. Yes, my love, she responds. I love you, I gush.(yes, I gushed, if you don't like it, duel me). I love you too Mr. Potter. Hungrily I grab her lips with mine. She begins to respond, but we pull apart before it goes too far. We have all the time in the world. Tonight, we are just going to enjoy being together.

One thing has been puzzling me. I ask her why she hadn't contacted me as soon as she arrived at the apparation point. She said, she wanted to surprise me. Well, I respond, you certainly surprised me. She just hugs me tight.

As Seana and I are relaxing, Mundungus Fletcher suddenly pops up in my mind. It's like someone planted his name in my head. Suddenly, I have an outrageous thought. All things considered, this might make perfect sense.

I leave Seana sitting on the couch while I step into the dining room to send a group patronus.

After I send the patronus, I go back to the living room to find Seana asleep on the couch. I carry her upstairs to put her in my bed. I climb in beside her, clothes and all, and wrap her in my arms. Before I fall asleep I whisper a grateful thank you to Ilir.

We sleep in. It is almost noon on Sunday before we wake. We are both hungry. I summon Nigel so he can fix breakfast. I tell him to bring the breakfast upstairs. He nods and is gone.

Seana gets up to shower. I want to join her. My dick is crying out to be washed and dried and pumped, but Seana has been though a lot. I decide to let her make the first move and in her own time.

Breakfast is waiting when she gets out of the shower. Even though I love seeing her with little to no clothes, I get her one of my tees. It's much too large but it does the job.

We are eating our breakfast while she describes landing in the flat and being knocked down. As soon as she mentions being knocked down, my temper gets the better of me and I can't eat another bite. She realizes this is upsetting me. Patting me on my hand, she tells me to eat my breakfast.

I'm through eating. I head to the shower.

I've only just stepped into the shower when I feel Seana step in. My member comes to immediate attention as she wraps her arms around me. She slides her hands down my chest until she has my penis in her hands. She is grinding against me as she pumps me. Her hands feel so good. She doesn't let me cum. She turns me around and backs herself up against the wall. Kissing her on the neck, I push my fingers inside her. She is moist. I position my dick and she moves to accommodate me. I give a push and I'm inside my witch. She is grinding and thrusting. It all I can do to keep us standing, but she is giving it all to me. Her moaning and thrusting brings me to the brink. I moan into her hair, I'm coming baby. Cum with me. We grind together with one last thrust and we cum together. It's spectacular. My witch is home and my dick knows it. This release is phenomenal.

My legs can't hold us up any longer and we both sink down in the tub. She lays on top of me while we catch our breath. I'm kissing her mouth, her eyes, her neck whispering thank you. Cheekily, she says, don't thank me yet, I'm not through with you. I laugh out loud and reply, you better not be.

We are both laughing as we stand to wash up. When we finish in the shower, we dress to go downstairs.

Aunt Petunia is in the living room watching the telly. She is watching a muggle movie called, The Philosophers Stone. It's a movie starring Doniel Redcliffe, the bloke who looks like me.

I leave Seana and my aunt watching the movie while I check in with Michael. Michael doesn't have any news for me. They did receive my patronus. He goes on to say, MLE and the aurors are searching for Mundungus and his gang. He'll let me know when he has some news.

Michael has worked with me for a long time. He knows what I'm thinking before I even say it. Harry, he remarks, if Mundungus or one of his little sneak thieves is responsible for this, we'll see them all in Lower Azkaban. Don't worry.

I tell Michael, I'm never worried when you're heading the chase. He says, thanks Harry and we disconnect.

I don't want to watch some muggle movie but I want to cuddle with my witch. So, I swallow my pride and watch Doniel Redcliffe chase the bad guy.

I'm sitting there watching a three headed dog salivating all over the place. Both Seana and my aunt give me the stink eye when I laugh out loud. I snort, a three headed dog. What will they put on the telly next?

I'm still chuckling when I remember that Ilir's family is arriving today. In fact, they probably have already arrived. Ilir never mentioned where his family would stay. I'm unaware if they are staying with Ilir or staying at a hotel.

I check with Seana to see if she is ok with my leaving her for awhile. She is ok with it, but decides to have Seamus come sit with her and Aunt Petunia. I think that's a smart idea and tell her so.

I've remembered that there are things I need to do. I need to call Hermione to let her know Seana is home. I also need to have a chat with Seana about what happened between me and Dean and I need to speak with Ilir.

I get my phone and dial Hermione. It takes her seven rings to answer. I imagine that she is attached (ahem) to Draco and can't pull herself away. She says, hi Harry. I hear Draco yelling for me to get off the phone. Tell the bloody wanker to shove off, I tell her. She laughs and asks about Seana. That's what I want to tell you, I say. Seana is curse free. Somehow the curse deteriorated during the night.

Hermione gasps, impossible. If she had Corpus Retorta in her system, it couldn't deteriorate by itself. Hermione wants to argue but I don't have time.

I tell her, all I know Hermione, is, the healers have pronounced Seana curse free. Maybe it wasn't the real thing, I suggest.

Hermione makes some kind of noncommittal noise. I take the opportunity to end the conversation by saying, I'm late to meet Ilir's family. Hermione says, ok Harry, I'll talk to you later. Just by the tone of her voice, I know she is nowhere near satisfied with the answer I have given.

I walk into the kitchen and call out to Seana. She comes through the door and I grab her up in my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts playing with my hair.

I tell her about the run in Dean and I had. She stops rubbing my hair to look in my face. You're kidding, she responds.

I tell her, I'm not kidding. She takes two or three steps back still looking at me.

I jump in before she can get angry. I've apologized to Dean and admitted I was out of line. Dean and I are back to right, I tell her.

Seana throws her hands on her hips and retorts, everything better be back to right. We have already been over this. I love you, she says. Dean is only a friend. What part of this do you not understand?

Sheepishly, I reply, I understand all of it. She walks back up to me, grabs a handful of my hair and replies, you better understand it because we won't be going over it again. Ow. That hurt, I whine. Smiling, she responds, it was supposed to hurt.

She throws her arms back around my neck and whispers, I love you Harry. It doesn't matter how many wizards try to get my attention. I'm in love with you. Grinning, I kiss her on the mouth and she kisses me back. I push her towards the door, saying, go watch your silly muggle movie. She slaps me on the arm and goes back to watch the telly.

After she's gone, I thank Merlin she took it so well.

With all that out of the way, I can concentrate on getting ready. I need to be properly dressed when I meet Ilir's family, so I head upstairs to pretty myself up.

Before I meet up with Ilir and his family, I need to know where they are, or if they've even arrived. I'm straightening my robes when the mobile rings. Speaking of Mr. Nota, it's him on the phone.

Harry, my wizard, he says, I'm down at the International Apparition Point. My family is just coming through. Why don't you meet us at my house.

As much time as I have spent with Ilir, I don't know where he lives. He gives me his address, and tells me, he and his family should be there in about twenty minutes. I'll be there in about thirty I tell him.

I have a few minutes to kill so I go down and ask Seana if she is up to accompanying me to meet Ilir's family. She says she feels good and does want to accompany me.

She wants to go home to get some fresh clothes.

I tell her that I will come with her. We walk to the floo and appear in Seamus' flat within seconds. Seamus is surprised, but pleased to see us. We explain, we are going to meet Ilir's family, and Seana needs clothes. Seamus agrees when he sees what she is wearing. Seana sticks her tongue out at her brother and walks through to her bedroom.

I remind her to bring extra as she'll be staying with me for a bit. She agrees. Dean comes walking through. I greet him with a smile. He returns my greeting in kind.

Seana appears in the doorway to tell me she has decided to get dressed here. Fine, I mumble.

While she is getting ready, I sit and talk with Seamus and Dean. Dean mentions that he is dating Lisa Turpin. Grinning, I congratulate him. The three of us have a pleasant conversation about our night out on Friday, relationships and Quidditch.

When the conversation turns to Seana's attack, I discuss it with them. I do not share my thoughts about Mundungus. Right now, the sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher and his band of ruffians are auror and MLE business only.

Finally. Seana is ready. Because Seamus has tightened the wards around his flat to accept only a select few people, Seana and I backtrack to my house to apparate out. From the house, we apparate directly to Ilir.

When we step from the floo, we step into the presence of a very large, handsome wizard. He is probably 6'3" tall, with golden hair, golden eyes and a golden complexion. He looks like some golden idol. Daegan Merle Nota steps forward with his hand out. His eyes light up when we introduce ourselves. Seana smiles at his enthusiasm.

Having heard the floo, Ilir, followed by three witches and another wizard, enters the room. Seana and I are introduced to Ilir's mother Abrianna Bellasis Nota, his sisters, Kierra and Maeve Nota, and his cousin Drystan Bellais.

It is chaos for a time. Everybody talking at the same time. Things settle down as we move to the sitting room. Ilir is looking happier than I've ever seen him.

Abrianna Nota is a very beautiful witch. She has hair almost as blonde as Draco's with brilliant blue eyes. Kierra and Maeve are spitting images. Kierra of her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes and Maeve of her father with golden hair and golden eyes. Drystan has dark blonde hair with the brilliant blue eyes as well. Including Ilir, this is a handsome family of blondes.

Seana and I learn that, Kierra is twenty five and works with potions, Maeve is twenty three and works in a witch's boutique. Drystan, who is the son of Abrianna's brother, is my age, twenty six and seems a little shy. They are a friendly family.

Deaegan seems very interested in me. He asks question after question. He even asks about my dad. I become uncomfortable after his tenth question. I don't mind conversing, but it is crossing the line to pry.

Ilir realizes the state I'm in and calls me over to the side. Ilir tells me not to be perturbed by all the questions his father is asking. Ilir explains that his father is aware that you may become the father of a "bearer of light." Of course, I think, Daegan's family is part of "the prediction." Daegan knows exactly who I am. I feel a little better about all the questions. I had been afraid Daegan was a fan man. How silly is that?

Seana, Kierra and Maeve have taken to each other and are engaged in a spirited conversation.

Even though Drystan comes over to where Ilir and I are standing, he is a little reluctant to join in the conversation. With a bit of prodding, I find out that Drystan attended The Wizarding School of Sweden, as did his sisters, and is currently a curse breaker in training. He and I talk a bit about curse breaking. I mention that I know an excellent curse breaker named Bill Weasley, who could probably give him some pointers. Drystan is excited about that. He seems to be an alright bloke.

Ilir decides we should eat in. He has three Squibs named, Betty, Nell and Jewel who run his house. They function as housekeepers, maids and cooks. Ilir asks them to prepare a big supper with dessert. They seem pleased to have so many people to take care of.

I think, Hermione would be very pleased with Ilir.

Twenty minutes later, Seana, followed closely by Daegan comes over to stand by me. I'm trying to read her expression but her face is blank. I'm hoping that Daegan hasn't been questioning Seana because she doesn't know anything about "the prediction."

Seana has had a difficult twenty four hours. Maybe she is just tired. I get a little anxious when she lays her head on my shoulder. I take her hand and lead her over to the couch. Whispering in her ear, I ask, are you ready to leave? She nods.

I move away from her to advise Ilir we won't be staying for supper. He questions if everything is alright. I respond, Seana isn't feeling well. Concerned, Ilir goes over to Seana and picks up her hand. She smiles at him saying, sorry to spoil the fun. Ilir tells her, she is not spoiling anything.

Surreptitiously, Ilir makes a movement with his hand. I'm aware, as is Daegan, that Ilir has just used wandless magic to check Seana. I raise my eyebrows at Ilir.

He again calls me to the side. He puts his hand on my shoulder and explains, everything is ok Harry. She just needs some rest. I begin to breathe a little easier.

I take that minute to apologize for my behavior at St Mungos, and to thank him for what he's done for Seana. Ilir throws up his hand and waves me off. He isn't interested in taking any credit for anything.

If I wasn't in love with Seana, I could definitely be in love with Ilir. Just kidding. Harry Potter likes the witches.

Seana gets up from the couch. I put my arm around her shoulder. We say goodbye to everyone and floo back to my house.

When we arrive, I carry Seana upstairs to the bedroom. I surprise myself by using nonverbal, as well as, wandless magic to prepare the bed. I'm guessing, I can do anything if it is for Seana. She is the inspiration that makes my life worthwhile. After I sit her down on the bed, I ask if she is in any pain? She replies, she isn't in pain, and will probably feel better after a good nights sleep. I give her a kiss and help her undress. Then I put my witch in bed.


	11. Aurors On Attack

**Chapter 11: Aurors On Attack**

**Daegan Merle Nota has arrived. Dramione prepares to take a step forward. We've got them all. Witches beware. Trials, Tribulations and Retribution. **

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Who Do I Hex?

Surreptitiously, Ilir makes a movement with his hand. I'm aware, as is Daegan, that Ilir has just used wandless magic to check Seana. I raise my eyebrows at Ilir. He again calls me to the side. He puts his hand on my shoulder and explains, everything is ok Harry. She just needs some rest. I begin to breathe a little easier. Seana gets up from the couch. I put my arm around her shoulder. We say goodbye to everyone and apparate back to my house.

When we arrive, I carry Seana upstairs to the bedroom. I surprise myself by using nonverbal, as well as, wandless magic to prepare the bed. I'm guessing I can do anything if it is for Seana. She is the inspiration that makes my life worthwhile. After I sit her down on the bed, I ask if she is in pain? She replies, she isn't in pain, and will probably feel better after a good nights sleep. I give her a kiss and help her to undress. Then, I put my witch in bed.

**Aurors On Attack**

Not more than fifteen minutes later, Daegan and Ilir are at my front door. Using wandless magic, I alohamora the door. They step into the foyer. I do my best imitation of a host as I welcome Daegan into my home.

Ilir doesn't have to explain why they came to the front door. I know that Daegan wouldn't have been able to apparate in or get through my wards. That's a given. I take them through to the living room.

The wizards have come by mine to make sure Seana is ok. They didn't have to cut their family dinner short to come see about Seana. But, they did. I tell both wizards that their concern is appreciated. Both Ilir and Daegan acknowledge my comment with a smile.

I call for Nigel to prepare us drinks. I realize the men have not had time to eat, so I offer them supper. They both admit they are hungry and accept my offer of food.

When Nigel comes back with the drinks, I ask him to prepare supper and dessert for at least eight. He nods and is gone.

While we wait for Nigel to prepare the supper, we chat about mundane things. Out of the blue, Daegan asks if I have anything left which originally belonged to Ignotus.

It is an odd question, but Daegan is a fairly odd bloke.

I tell him that I still have the invisibility cloak. Deagan is excited and Ilir is surprised. I explain that after supper, we can go to my study where I'll show it to them both. Both men nod their heads.

We are still chatting when, one by one, Draco, Theo, Dudley and Blaise, accompanied by Greg Goyle turn up at the house. My mates will stop by on Sundays for some wizards chess, drinking, or just plain conversation. The exception being, any Sunday after a party when they tend to sleep in. Most Sundays, they'll only stay a couple of hours. Just enough time for some wizard camaraderie. I really hadn't expected them to turn up today with all that had gone on with Seana yesterday. But, here they are.

In the past, the guys and I would go to the Burrow for a fast game of Quidditch and some dinner. Currently, with things being what they are, I haven't been to the Burrow in a while and not many of the Weasleys stop by mine.

I'm surprised to see Greg Goyle. Greg has made dragon training his career. He lives in Romania and rarely gets to London.

I welcome him with open arms. Grinning, he says, Harry, my wizard, it hasn't been that long. I smile. Greg tells us that Charlie Weasley sends his regards. I tell Greg to give Charlie my regards as well. Charlie has always been a different kind of Weasley. He loves his family, but isn't inclined to be drawn into Weasley drama. The thing with me and Ginny may not have impacted him too much, or, at least not to the extent it would the other Weasleys.

After Greg and I finish talking, Ilir introduces his father around. Daegan takes over the conversation. Pretty soon, he is regaling everyone with his conquests, exploits and adventures. When I hear some of the things he's done, my face gets a little warm. I'm really glad Seana is sleeping and the other witches aren't here.

Even Draco is blushing. I don't understand why. I think Draco knows all the positions, directions and situations Daegan is going on about. Listening to Daegan speak, I know, in his day, Daegan was a total womanizer. Deep, deep, deep down in my mind, I'm thinking I might want to try eating Seana out while she is sitting on my shoulders pinned against a wall. How sexy is that?

Nigel calls supper and we all move to the dining room. Nigel has made, a delicious pork and gravy, roasted potatoes, boiled carrots, minty peas with a chocolate pudding for dessert. The food looks delicious. Except for the sound of utensils hitting plates, it is quiet as we all tuck in.

Aunt Petunia has heard the voices and comes to the dining room door. She asks if she should join us. With a quick look in my direction, Dudley replies, please do. Dudley summons Nigel to bring a plate for his mum.

I'm a little annoyed with this. I make a mental note to myself: aunts will not be eating with the blokes in the future. If the other witches were here, it would be fine. The table and the conversation would be balanced, But, a lone aunt among blokes, not good.

After supper, we go back to the living room for a little drinking and carousing.

Aunt Petunia goes back into her room. Good. I didn't want to have to embarrass either her or Dudley.

Theo and Blaise start a game of wizards chess. They are evenly matched so the game might take a little while. Greg is sitting watching them play and offering tips which are being soundly ignored.

Draco and Daegan get into a debate about the effectiveness of "The Beyond Blizzard," a signature move of The Nordic National Quidditch Team. Draco said it is too predictable while Daegan thinks it is brilliant. For a little bit, I think I'll have to step between them with wand drawn. In the end, they shake hands and agreed to disagree. Phew. I did not really want to face down the golden idol.

I hadn't changed out of my dressy robes when Seana and I returned from Ilir's, and I am feeling a little overdressed. I excuse myself to go upstairs to change. Seana is still fast asleep. Quickly and quietly, I change into khakis and a tan, short sleeved, button down.

While I am thinking about it, I pull out my wand to accio the invisibility cloak from its hiding place in my closet. It's been a long time since I've had the cloak out. So many memories come rushing back. I sit there for almost thirty minutes just holding the cloak. I finally fold it up, place it in the pocket of my khakis and head back downstairs.

Theo and Blaise have finished their wizards chess game. The guys are talking among themselves.

The conversation turns to relationships. Theo and Blaise start in on Greg. They want to know all his business. Greg smiles. He tells us, he has been seeing a Romanian witch named Dorina on a regular basis. Her father works with him and Charlie. We all raise a toast to Greg and his witch.

Draco shocks us all when he makes the comment, he and Hermione will be tying the knot at the end of the year. He tells us, Hermione doesn't want a huge wedding, but as the last Malfoy, he has to keep to standards. Draco wants Hermione to have a Malfoy wedding.

I cannot resist sniping that, he and Hermione will be too busy arguing to attend their own wedding. Draco growls, watch it Potter. Then he gives me his trademark smirk. Dramione will be tying the wizard knot in November. Wow. This has been a long time coming. I'm probably as excited as Draco. We all raise our glasses to Draco using, "it's about time" as our toast. The git has the nerve to blush. He knows it's true. It is about time.

Daegan asks if Seana and I are planning on getting married. Before I can answer, Ilir smoothly intercedes. He explains to his father that Seana and I haven't mentioned anything about future plans. He suggests Daegan may be encroaching on lines of propriety by nosing.

Daegan offers a hasty apology which I wave it off saying, no problem. I'm actually glad Ilir stepped in. This would have been Daegan's eleventh question of the day. The man has me knackered by questions alone.

The boys figure this is as good a time as any to take their leave. Greg says he is leaving in the morning so he will see us next time around. There is a flurry of goodnights as they all floo or apparate out.

After everyone else is gone, I pull out the invisibility cloak and hand it to Ilir. He is amazed. Like so many people before him, Ilir can't get over the consistency of the cloak. He says, it feels like water with the consistency of gossamer.

Ilir passes the cloak to Daegan, who immediately puts it over around himself. I break out into a smile. It's like two little boys playing with a toy.

Daegan suddenly gets serious. He reminds Ilir and I that the invisibility cloak, is indeed, a phenomenal piece of wizarding history.

He begins to discuss things that are better discussed in private. The man wants to discuss my knowledge of Ignotus Peverell and his brothers. Before I can tell him I know next to nothing about my ancestors, Seana chooses that moment to come walking down the stairs.

Hastily, I fold the cloak and return it to my inside pocket. Seana doesn't know anything about the cloak. The subject hasn't come up. To me, the Cloak, the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone are part of a time I'd rather forget. I'll explain it to her one day, but not today.

I invite Daegan and Ilir to come back on Monday evening when we can discuss it further. The men agree.

Just as Seana reaches us, Daegan and Ilir stand to say their goodbyes. Before walking to the front door, Ilir gives Seana a hug. Then they are out the door.

Seana thinks she drove them out. I wrap her in my arms, and tell her, she's done no such thing.

We go sit on the couch and I pull her down on my lap. I hug her so tight, she squeals. I ask her if she is hungry. She replies, famished. I summon Nigel to have him bring Seana some supper. He is back in five minutes with her supper. Seana pulls herself off my lap and tucks right in.

While she is eating, I remind her that she still has time off from work so she will be able to sleep in. She smiles as she chews her food. No Harry, she says, I'm due back at work tomorrow. By the surprised look on my face, she realizes an explanation is in order.

Putting her fork down Seana turns to me saying, I only took the end of last week off. I never planned to stay away from you longer than a weekend.

I start grinning like a fool.

She continues, even as I was hitting you and calling you awful names, my witch's intuition told me you hadn't done anything wrong. I only left London because I was embarrassed and needed to get away to catch my breath. I've always believed in you Harry, she quips. Besides, I didn't want to stay away too long and let that Weasley witch get her hooks back into you.

I laugh out loud. All the while I was being jealous of someone trying to get my witch, my witch was jealous of someone trying to get me. I hug her, telling her that we're made for each other. Seana smiles and turns back to her food.

At 8:05 exactly (I know this because I look at my wonder wizard watch) my mobile rings. It's Anthony. He says, we've got them Harry. We've got them all including that wanker Mundungus Fletcher.

Are they at the Ministry, I ask. Yes, says Anthony. I tell him, I'll be right there.

I check with Seana to see if she'll be alright if I floo to the Ministry for a bit. She remarks, she'll be fine. She has her wand. Accio your wand, I tell her. I want to know you have it handy. She accios the wand. Before I leave for the Ministry, I ask Nigel to keep an eye on Seana. He smiles at Seana, and bows to me. No bowing, I remind him. He grins at me and disappears. I leave her sitting on the couch with her wand beside her.

By the time I get to the Auror Department, the rage is building up inside me.

If Mundungus is behind this, he will pay.

At the holding cells, I find Anthony, Michael, Ernie, Susan, and Megan milling about. They bring me straight up to date. My rage is nothing compared to theirs. They have been running on fumes for twenty four hours. Now they have the culprits. It's time to see if I'm right.

I give orders to the team. Michael, please come with me. Megan, you and Anthony take the two blokes in cell 5. Ernie, you and Susan take the two in cell 3.

I remind them to divide and conquer. Smugly, I add. Hurt no one, unless they ask you to hurt them. This brings a smile to all their faces.

We all head to our designated cells.

Michael and I take the cell holding Mundungus Fletcher and some young, urchin looking wizard.

Pulling out my wand, I put concealing and silencing charms around the cell. I address Mundungus. If only Kreacher was here, I snipe. He could bang you upside your head until you tell the truth.

Mundungus starts stuttering and stammering. Michael puts a stop to that with a well aimed stinging jinx. Mundungus yells, you have no right to pull a grown wizard off the bloody street.

I yell in his face, we have every right. A witch was hurt on Saturday and I think you and your gang of thieves had something to do with it.

Mundungus says, Harry. As soon as my name rolls off his tongue, Michael stings him again. He yells, stop that. Michael stings him again. Michael quietly tells Mundungus, he should stop resisting.

Idiot Mundungus doesn't know when he's well off. He yells, I'm not resisting. Michael twists his wand just a tad and a stronger sting hits Mundungus. Finally, Mundungus realizes he is messing with the wrong auror. He asks, what do you want?

I step in. I tell him, we want to know if you and your gang were robbing at the International Apparition Point. No, was his answer.

Michael stings him again. Wait! Wait, shouts Mundungus.

This is too much fun for Michael.

Personally, I think Mundungus better start talking or he will find himself stunned, and in a full body bind.

Mundungus proceeds to tell us, on Saturday morning, one of his "mates" may have "accidentally" tried to rob a witch who had just come through from Ireland.

Michael stuns Mundungus then puts him in a full body bind.

The urchin who is sharing the cell with Mundungus is now scared out of his wits.

I ask him his name. His name is Rolly. Rolly starts talking before we ask him anything. He tells us that Mundungus has been training a group of wizards to rob witch tourists. Michael stings him. The bloke screams. Stop. I'm telling you everything.

Mundungus has regained his sense of self preservation and suddenly wants to be the one doing the talking. It also helps that Michael has removed the full body bind. But, it's way too late. Rolly has already told us that they are being trained to rob witch tourists. Rolly volunteers that Mundungus has taught them to only target witches and only if the witch is alone. Rolly goes on to say, in most cases, they don't have to hex the witch. Normally, the witch doesn't even know she's been robbed.

Michael asks which of his cronies robbed and beat the witch on Saturday. Rolly replies, that was Basil. Basil got it all wrong. He accidentally got caught on the witch's strap and was carried along when she apparated. When Basil realized what happened, he knocked the witch down to keep her from hexing him. Then, to keep her from identifying him, he hexed her with a couple of the curses Mundungus had taught them.

From what Rolly is telling us, Mundungus has come across hexes which only affect witches. The hexes aren't meant to kill, they are only meant to confuse, injure, or slow the witch down.

I make a mental note to discuss this with Adrian. Witches are being robbed and not even aware of it. Possibly, this is why the gang of thieves hasn't been reported.

So there it is. Mundungus Fletcher is training thieves and one of those thieves had mistaken Seana for some visiting witch. I'm furious, but I'm relieved it isn't someone after Seana who means to do her further harm.

Who is Basil? Which one is he? WHICH ONE IS HE, I rant. Rolly tells us, he is the ginger. The one with the red hair.

Of fucking course he'd be the one with red hair, I think. Probably related to the Weasleys.

Michael looks at me and grins. He know what I'm thinking before I think it.

I release the charms and step out of the cell. Standing in the middle of the holding cell area, I yell, whoever is interrogating a bloke named Basil, get him out here now. Anthony comes out of cell 5 dragging a runty red head. Anthony throws him to the floor in front of me.

Are you Basil, I ask. He nods his head without looking at me. LOOK AT ME, I scream. He is shaking like a leaf but he looks at me. You fucking little thief. I grab him by the throat. You are under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic for attempted robbery and 2 counts of hexing Ms. Seana Finnigan.

Michael steps over and stings him. Enough Michael, I say. Michael grins at me and goes back into cell1.

Now that we know the guilty wizard, we put him in a cell by himself. The others are split between cells 3 and 5. I give Ernie the pleasure of detaining the others. I arrest Mundungus for training thieves, for participating in an attempted robbery, for participating in the hexing of a witch and for teaching the use of illegal curses. I'd also arrest him for being a smelly sneak thief but that's not illegal.

Anthony adds, the rest of you thieves are being arrested for hanging around with a lowlife.

Loudly I say, all you boys are going to Lower Azkaban for a good, long time.

Following up with the teams, I ask if all wands have been confiscated. Yes, is the reply. I ask if all prisoners have been searched for contraband, Yes, is the reply. I ask if the smelly, sneak thief Mundungus Fletch has been doubly searched as he is a devious piece of shite.

Michael goes into the cell with Mundungus to search him again. Mundungus has items in his robes which could be construed as stolen. Michael takes everything and adds further charges onto Mundungus. Mundungus starts to object.

Before he can get the first word out, Michael calls out, resisting an auror, and bang, stuns Mundungus cold.

Seems fair to Head Auror Potter. Which of course, is me. That's my little joke. I know who I am.

After locking them all in cells, the aurors and MLE meet in the hall. Everybody is clamoring, good call Harry. I wave them off to tell them how impressive they are and how much I appreciate them. I also tell them that they have the day off on Monday. I hear a couple of whoops.

Smiling, I tell them they deserve more than a day off but that's what I can do for now.

Ernie asks about the hearings.

I know they all want to be there when the thieves go before the Wizengamot. I tell them I will recommend the hearings be held on Tuesday. Everybody is satisfied with that and they break away to go home.

Michael follows me back to my office.

I anticipate what he wants to say. I tell him, he did nothing wrong by addressing me as he had at St Mungos. You're my second, I say. I expect you to keep situations under control, even if I'm the situation. We shake hands and Michael tells me, he'll see me on Tuesday.

I remain at the Ministry for another thirty five minutes writing up the report of accusations, the report of arrests, the report of confiscated wands and the report of confiscated stolen items. Finally, all the reports times six are complete. I send an interoffice memo with a list of those arrested and the charges to Adrian requesting the hearings be held over until Tuesday. With everything wrapped up, I head to the floo to go home.

When I arrive home, I find Seana fast asleep on the couch. My witch can really sleep. Gently, I kiss her on the forehead. She wakes with a smile. I quip, little good your wand is doing if I am able to sneak upon you. She stretches and says, I knew it was you love. I can smell you.

Hrmph, I snort. Olfactory prowess won't protect you from harm. She pulls me into a hug and cheekily replies, it did this time. I put my face in her hair responding, I love you witch.

Seana says, take me upstairs and prove it. I do and I did.

After completing her lusty demands, we are laying wrapped in each others arms when I tell her what transpired at the Ministry.

Seana is upset about a bunch of thieves robbing witches. But, she's happy they've been caught, and everything resolved.

I murmur, it won't be totally resolved until Tuesday when every last one of the wankers are sent to Lower Azkaban. We drift off to sleep happy.

Seana gets up early on Monday morning. She wants to check on Seamus. I receive a very lovely kiss as she leaves the bedroom. On the way out, Seana mentions she may stay late at work to tie up loose ends.

I have a little bit of a lie in before I get up to get ready for the day. The next time I open my eyes it's 7:30. Hurriedly, I shower, go downstairs for a quick sip of coffee and floo out.

At the Ministry, I stop to speak with Adrian. He received my memo and is aware of all that transpired.

We discuss Mundungus' scheme. Adrian says, he will have a couple of his people keeping an eye out at the International Apparition Point. He confirms that Mundungus and his thieving gang will go before the Wizengamot on Tuesday.

Adrian congratulates me on sorting it out.

I couldn't have done it without the teams. We both have amazing teams, I say. He agrees.

I wave to Megan and Hermione as I go by.

The day is full of witches and wizards stopping by my office to congratulate us on a job well done. It gets annoying after awhile.

Hermione stops by to tell me that everything is fine on the Dramione home front.

I respond, I'm so glad. Shyly she tells me that she and Draco are getting married. Grinning, I tell her that Draco let the cat out of the bag yesterday. She scowls for a moment, then retorts, he's worse than a witch.

Her smile returns as she talks about getting married in November. She falters a bit when she admits, Ginny is my best friend, I'm going to ask her to be in the wedding.

Right now, I don't want to hear anything about Ginny Weasley. I shrug, that's nice. I tell Hermione straight out, unless a lot changes between now and then, Seana and I will not be attending.

Hermione starts to bluster. I hold up my hand to stop her. There's nothing to discuss.

To soften up my stance a bit, I remark, I wish Dramione the very best of luck and I hope you have loads of little Malfoys. She laughs, bloody hell Harry, can you imagine more Draco's running around. I shake my head. No, I can't.

On her way out the door, Hermione says, think about it Harry. Our wedding won't be the same without you. I just wave.

Blaise stops by to say hello. He mentions the Dramione nuptials. I reply, Seana and I will not be attending.

Blaise looks disappointed.

If Ginny is in the wedding, I'm not going. That's my final word.

Blaise remains quiet and I tell him, he can let the group know my feelings so they won't have to feel uncomfortable.

We chat about his potions company for awhile. Blaise informs me his company has a new potion waiting to be validated. A potion which when used will add two inches to a bloke's penis.

I laugh and ask, who in the bloody hell will buy something like that?

Blaise winks, you'd be surprised. I have some serious galleons backing this potion. I tell him I don't believe him for a minute.

He gets up to leave. With a smirk, he says, it's all true. When it goes on sale, I bet even you will try it. You want to keep Seana happy, don't you?

I wave him off, telling him that Seana is happy enough.

Holy shite. A potion to stretch a penis. What a wanker.

I only need to go into the field once. There are reports of a hag selling cursed bracelets in Knockturn Alley. I catch her in the act of selling the objects to two young witches. I bring her in and put her in a cell. I go back to my office to fill out an arrest for cause record. I write up the necessary copies and send them off. The confiscated bracelets are sent to the Department of Mysteries to be studied then destroyed. My guess is that she will be in court along with the thieves.

The younger aurors have the duty today so the noise level seems to have increased twofold. Nothing has blown up or burned down so the day is progressing well. I haven't had lunch but it is already 3:00. I decide to wait until I get home to eat.

I have a bit of free time, so I pick up The Daily Prophet which is lying on my chair. I'm brought up straight in my chair. Right there on the front page, taking up the entire top section, is the story of Cornelius Fudge. Former Minister Fudge, the article reads, has contracted Dragon Pox. Fudge claims he doesn't know how or where he contracted the deadly disease. There is much speculation that one of Fudge's many enemies slipped him an infected concoction.

The paper has a large, moving photo of a disgusting looking, green skinned Fudge.

Since the disease is contagious, and often fatal to older wizards, Fudge will spend the remainder of his days quarantined in St Mungos. The article goes on to say that Fudge doesn't recognize his friends or family, which may be a good thing because nobody visits him. They are too frightened of catching the disease. The one time powerful politician has fallen a long way from his glory days. After all, the article states, no self-respecting wizard allows himself to contract Dragon Pox.

The article ends with, we would wish Mr. Fudge well, but we wouldn't mean it.

Beneath the photo is the caption, "This paper is wondering how Harry Potter feels about this strange turn of events."

At that sentence, I put the paper down. The name of the reporter isn't familiar, but the co-author is listed as D. L. M.

Draco, my wizard, I smirk. You are spot on.

6:00 pm rolls around before I even know it.

As I am leaving, I run into Kingsley. He congratulates the Auror Department as well as MLE on the good work apprehending Mundungus Fletcher. I can't wave the Minister of Magic off, so I thank him. He admits he heard that it was my idea to round up Fletcher. I nod. Kingsley slaps me on the back with a, good work, Harry. You and the teams may have saved quite a few witches from harm. I nod and smile.

We are going our separate ways when he mentions the Daily Prophet article about Fudge. Couldn't happen to a better wizard, Kingsley quips. Grinning, I reply, right in one.

I step into the floo to go home.

Helena on a Horse. There are twelve owls crowded about waiting for me.

One is from Ilir. He and Daegan will have to see me another night because Abrianna wants to go out to dinner. I send the owl back with a simple reply. Have a nice time.

The next eleven owls are from Draco, Theo, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Susan, Ernie, Michael, Anthony and Dean.

They all basically say the same thing, Fudge has Dragon Pox. Karma is a bloody bastard. The ruddy king of making my young life miserable, has Dragon Pox.

I laugh so hard tears come to my eyes. I don't know where it will be placed, or in which segment, but this is definitely one story destined to be in my book.

I send out a large group patronus paraphrasing Kingsley, couldn't happen to a better arsehole. I have another good, long laugh.

I fix myself two cold chicken sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice. When I'm finished, I floo call my witch.

Seamus comes to the floo laughing about the owl he sent and the answer I returned. He tells me, Seana isn't home yet.

I don't want to worry, but can't help it.

Seamus, seeing my frown, advises me not to worry. He had stopped by to see his sister at work. She is fine. Just working late. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Thanking Seamus, I pull my head out of the floo.

I make a quick stop by Aunt Petunia's room. Gently, I knock on her door. She calls out for me to come in. I tell her I'm just checking to see if she is okay, She says, she is fine. According to her doctors, she is healing well. The doctors have encouraged her to get a some exercise. She wants to start working in the garden. I'm amenable to that. I do caution her to take things slowly, and if she needs any help, to call Nigel. Aunt Petunia assures me that she will. I tell her goodnight and head upstairs.

It's time for this handsome wizard to take a shower. After I'm through in the shower, I change into pajamas and head to the study. I try to work on the book but it seems fruitless without Ilir. I give up after about fifteen minutes.

I go back downstairs to try Seana again. This time my beautiful witch appears in the floo. She has just got in from work. She is tired. Since everything about her attack has been resolved, she decides to stay at Seamus'. We talk for a few minutes. We wish each other a goodnight and end the call.

I feel better for having spoken to Seana. I can sleep in peace.

Back upstairs, I slip into my bed and drift off to sleep.

Yes. Good Tuesday morning. Today is the day of retribution. We will be putting Mundungus and his gang away for a good little while. I hurry through my morning routine. I want to get to the Ministry early. Stopping only for a bit of toast, I summon my robes and floo to work.

I am quite early even by my standards. But, as I approach my office, I hear the lilting voices of my team as well as Adrian's team emanating from my office. The gits have beat me here. I guess everyone is looking forward to the hearings.

I wish everyone a good morning. Since it is early, I suggest we go have a tea on me. Everybody heads for the door at the same time. Only Michael has the temerity to shout. It's a score for us boys and girls, because head Auror Potter never pays for anything. This gets a big laugh from my entire team.

Adrian's team tries very hard to keep their faces straight.

I smile, tell all of them to shove it, and head for the lunch area. They all fall in line behind me. We get our tea (which I pay for) and talk amicably about the upcoming cases. There is an air of frivolity about which I know will disappear as soon as we get to the hearings.

On 17 June, 2007, at 9:00 am, Mundungus Fletcher and five accomplices went before the Wizengamot to answer charges put forth by Harry Potter, Head Auror and Adrian Pucey, Head of MLE.

After all charges are read and determined to be true,

Mundungus Fletcher, approx 50 years, is sentenced to 10 years firm in Lower Azkaban.

Rolly Astley, 20 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Duncan Belden, 21 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Leo Burr, 21 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Rex Fry, 25 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Basil Weller, 19 years, is sentenced to 7 years firm in Lower Azkaban

Mundungus Fletcher and Basil Weller are sentenced to firm years, meaning they have to serve their entire sentence without any time off for good behavior.

Astley, Belden, Burr and Fry may serve less than their sentence if they prove they are rehabilitated after serving at least three years.

The Auror and MLE teams leave as the last of Mundungus' gang is sentenced. I remain to see the disposition of the case against Leticia Grymme, the Hag I arrested in Knockturn Alley.

After all charges are read and determined to be true,

Leticia Grymme, Hag, age unknown, is sentenced to 5 years firm in Lower Azkaban, Special Section.

Although there are other cases, they do not apply to me or my team. I leave the courtroom satisfied that justice has been done. Mundungus and his accomplices will be away for a long time. So will Leticia Grymme.

Seana and all the other unknowing witches have been vindicated, as have the wizards and witches who would have purchased cursed items from Leticia Grymme.

So far, it has been a very good day.

I stop in to give Kingsley an update on the cases. Adrian has already been there, but Kingsley comes around his desk to shake my hand anyway.

He asks me, if I have any interest in moving into a higher position. I thank him for the opportunity, but respond in the negative. I tell the Minister, for now, I'm very happy being Head Auror.

I do put a word in for Michael. I believe Michael deserves a chance to move up. Kingsley tells me he will keep Michael in mind. I thank him and leave.

By the time I get up to our floor, the aurors have picked up their cases for the day and left for the field. I check my office for anything I need to do. I find one pressing matter which needs resolution as quickly as possible.

I head North of London to check out reports of green fire. Although most Death Eaters are either locked up, dead, or just plain old, green fire almost always represents very dark magic.

Five minutes later I'm on the outskirts of London. I can see the green off in the distance. I curse. What barmy arsehole mistook Rockwinder mating mist for Wizard Fire? Even eleven year olds know Rockwinders spray green mist when they are mating. The report in my hand says the call came from a Mr. Jasper Wilding.

Well, I say to nobody in particular, Jasper Wilder will learn what is and is not Wizard Fire before this day is over. I have half a mind to arrest the old sot for sending in a false report. I apparate back to the Ministry and go straight to my office.

I summon a common owl and prepare to set Mr. Wilding straight. I write him a stern, authoritative letter outlining the differences between Rockwinder mating and Wizard Fire. To soften the tone of the letter, I thank him for his vigilance. I tie it to the owl and send it on the way. I send copies to the teams so they are aware of the situation, just in case Mr. Wilding sends in another report.

I my absence, Ernie and Anthony left reports for my review and signature. I look the reports over and sign them.

It's nearing lunchtime. I decide to eat at Leakey's. The Leakey Cauldron had been done over in 2003 and renamed Leakey's by Hannah Abbott. It's a pretty nice place.

On my way, I stop by Owls To Go and send an owl to Seana, telling her I'm at Leakey's if she wants to have lunch.

I'm on duty so the hardest thing I can drink is butterbeer. I order one from Hannah. She smiles as she puts one in front of me. I imagine she is thinking about all the butterbear we drank while at Hogwarts.

Can I get you some lunch Harry, she asks.

I'm waiting for Seana is barely out of my mouth when in flies an owl. It lands in front of me and sticks out it's leg. Seana can't make lunch but she'll see me tonight.

I call Hannah over and tell her I'll have the luncheon special. Grinning broadly, Hannah asks why I don't just ask for fish and chips. I shrug, luncheon special sounds so much nicer.

Hannah walks away shaking her head. I relocate myself to a table. Hannah brings the luncheon special (better known as fish and chips) over to the table. Cheers, she says. Thanks, I return.

I'm about to tuck in when Seamus, Dean and Ron walk in. Ron seems to hesitate, but Seamus and Dean head straight for me. Ron follows.

Howdy mates. Sit down and order yourself a luncheon special. I say this loud enough for Hannah to hear. She throws a cube of ice at me.

Laughing, she asks the guys what they are having. I quickly explain the joke to Seamus, Dean and Ron. All three of them reply, the luncheon special. I nearly choke on a chip. Hannah waves all of us off and goes to prepare their lunch. Their luncheon specials disguised as fish and chips, arrive in two minutes or less. Grinning, all four of us tuck in.


	12. Getting Back To Business

Chapter 12: Getting Back To Business

Birthdays galore. Moving from foreplay to in play. Daegan explains the Convergence. Just being Justin. Rings and things. Harry and Ilir go back to the book. Petunia gets a new home. Wedding Planning 101.

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Aurors On Attack

I call Hannah over and tell her I'll have the luncheon special. Grinning broadly, Hannah asks why I don't just ask for fish and chips. I shrug, luncheon special sounds so much nicer.

Hannah walks away shaking her head. I relocate myself to a table. Hannah brings the luncheon special (better known as fish and chips) over to the table. Cheers, she says. Thanks, I return.

I'm about to tuck in when Seamus, Dean and Ron walk in. Ron seems to hesitate, but Seamus and Dean head straight for me. Ron follows.

Howdy mates, sit down and order yourself a luncheon special. I say this loud enough for Hannah to hear. She throws a cube of ice at me.

Laughing, she ask the guys what they are having. I quickly explain the joke to Seamus, Dean and Ron. All three of them reply, the luncheon special. I nearly choke on a chip. Hannah waves all of us off and goes to prepare their lunch. Their food arrives in two minutes or less. We all tuck in.

**Getting Back To Business**

Between mouthfuls, Ron asks why Draco hadn't had a party for his birthday. Gads. With everything that had happened, I'd forgotten to follow up on the party plans. Everyone should have been notified by now about the triple birthday party to be held at Suite, Sweets, Suites on Saturday, June 28. We had been preparing for this party since May.

Because there were three birthdays in the same month, Draco's on 6/5, Seana's on 6/15 and Dudley's on 6/23, we all had agreed to have one huge party on 6/28. It now appears that the invitations hadn't gone out. Shite.

I know two witches who are going to catch it from me if those invitations haven't gone out. Then, I catch myself. Lucia and Hermione will hex me blind if I approach them in an inappropriate manner.

Seana had been in the hospital on her birthday. With everything going on, her birthday had completely slipped my mind. Lucky for me, my witch isn't a vain or spiteful witch. Otherwise, I might have found myself hexed by now.

I tell Seamus, Dean and Ron not to worry. I remind them they are like family and even if they didn't get an invitation, all they have to do is show up. All three of them murmur their appreciation.

I quickly finish up my lunch. I have to find out what's going on with the party invites.

I wave bye to Hannah and the guys. I need to send Seana some flowers. Cutting Ends, the new floral shop in Diagon Alley is the perfect place to do just that.

The shop is filled with hundreds of different flowers. Glancing around I see the exact flower I want to send to Seana. It is the exotic Bird of Paradise flower. The witch at the counter puts together a large bouquet. I have her send it to Seana at work. I have the witch enclose a card which reads, I love you, forgive me for forgetting your birthday. I request the bouquet be delivered as soon as possible. The witch at the counter confirms that Seana will receive the flowers within the hour.

I apparate back to the Ministry. Instead of heading for my own office, I head for Hermione's. I practically barge into her office.

She looks up, hi Harry, what's up. I ask her if the invitations for the party are out.

Grinning she says, yes.

I mention the fact that Ron hasn't received one.

Hermione looks thoughtful for a moment. Finally, she says, I'd better check. With everything going on in the last few weeks, I may have overlooked sending them.

Griping, I tell her, if she and Lucia have messed up, I'd set some muggle dogs on them. Hermione laughs and tells me she'll get right on it.

On my way out of the door, I ask her why Draco hadn't made a big stink about his birthday. Grinning she replies, because we're having this party on the 28th. Duh!

She and I share a little laugh over how this is the first year Draco isn't obsessing about his birthday. He must be growing up, she quips. I tell her that that isn't likely.

I get back to my office. I have only been in my chair for about five minutes when a sheepish looking Hermione appears at the door. I ask her what's wrong.

She replies, don't kill me Harry. The invitations weren't sent. She promises they will be sent today. I smile and tell her not to worry.

I ask that she add Ilir's family to the guest list. I quickly conjure a list with the necessary information and hand it to her. She tells me she'll get right on it.

As Hermione is leaving, I call out for her to be sure she invites all the Weasleys. She gives me a bit of a sideways look and says, thanks Harry. I mutter, we have to start somewhere.

Truthfully, I don't want to miss Dramione's wedding because I'm on bad terms with the Weasleys. Little problems aside, Hermione is one of my oldest friends and Draco is one of my oldest gits. I want to be in their wedding.

The day passes quickly. Before I know it, it's time to head for home. The Ministry halls are all but deserted. Apart from the night employees, I'm the last one to leave.

I floo home but tonight is a Seana's house night. After getting a bite to eat and taking a shower, I'm ready to floo into the arms of my witch. Just thinking about Seana makes my dick itch.

I floo call to let Seana know I'm coming through. She tells me to come on down. I tell her that I won't be coming on down but I will be going on down. She laughs. It's a muggle thing and a running joke between us.

As soon as I'm through the floo, my witch jumps on my neck while trying to kiss the glasses off my face. I love every minute of it. I love her.

We are sitting on the couch when I bring up the subject of a certain missed birthday. Seana laughs. She tells me I'm not the only one who forgot her birthday. With all that curse nonsense going on, she had forgotten her own birthday. We have a laugh. Seana lays her head on my shoulder. She runs her finger across my lips telling me she loved the strange orange flowers. I laugh and tell her that the flowers are meant to be exotic not strange.

With her lips grazing my cheek she murmurs, be they strange or exotic, I love them. Then she kisses me. She runs her tongue across my lips whispering, you sent me a dozen, can you make me cum that many times. Huskily I whisper back, I can try. She moves her hand over my thigh and onto my dick which she begins to squeeze and rub. I whisper. If she doesn't stop, I'll only be able to make her cum eleven times. She gives out an extremely loud giggle which has probably alerted Seamus to the fact that we are in the midst of foreplay.

Seamus doesn't appear at the door. To me that's strange. The nosey git normally appears at the slightest sound. Then I remember he and Padma have made up. Seamus is probably somewhere practicing his foreplay on Padma, Good.

I lead Seana into her bedroom and ward the door. She throws her contraception spells. It's time to move from foreplay to in play. We play for the next hour. Seana doesn't have twelve orgasms but she comes close. The smell of sex permeates the room. A quick air refreshing spell leaves the air in the bedroom smelling fresh and clean. Seana takes a quick shower and I jump in when she is finishes. Now we are smelling clean and shag free just in case Seamus comes to the door.

Seana and I talk about our day and discuss the upcoming party. We talk about Dramione finally getting married, as well as, Dudley and Romilda's marriage.

I explain a little about how Dudley and I grew up. We talk about my aunt and uncle. I don't go into too much detail because living on Privet Drive had not been the nicest part of my life. Seana understands. She is glad that things have turned around between me and Dudley because she actually likes him. Seana also comments that my aunt doesn't seem as bad as I make her sound. I tell Seana, she has no idea.

Seana and I hear Seamus come in. He is carrying on a conversation with a witch. The witch can only be Padma. We know it must be Padma because Seamus doesn't dick around. Seamus doesn't chase anyone but Padma. They are a little like Dramione. Break up to make up. Seamus and Padma care about each other, but can be like oil and water. The point is, they keep going back to each other. Maybe someday, they'll get it all worked out.

Seana and I have a little laugh at Seamus' expense. Since Dean started dating Lisa Turpin, Seamus has been without a shadow. We think Seamus started feeling lonely and decided to go back with Padma. Seamus is a lot less volatile about Seana's dating when he and Padma are getting on. But, he has also mellowed since Seana and I became a couple. He knows I'm not messing his sister about.

It's time for me to go home. I take my witch into a bear hug and kiss her. Seana pushes me away when I try to get my hand inside her pajamas for a last touch.

Oh, I say. Now that you've gotten all my good juices, you want to push me away. I grab the waist of her pajamas and pull them down. Seana is wriggling and twisting trying to get away from me.

I win the battle. I get her down on the bed and get two fingers inserted into her slit. As soon as I move my fingers back and forth, Seana starts moving against them.

She's not fighting me any longer.

I'm using my fingers like a penis. Seana's body is using my fingers like a penis. Her legs have spread automatically and I can feel her pink knot throbbing. She bends her knees and I can see her entire pussy. I'm getting as worked up as she is. I pull my fingers out and turn her face toward me so she can see me lick her juices. She is moaning baby, baby, baby. She is wet and ready. Her nipples have become little pink bricks. I stick my fingers back into her while I suck at each nipple. Seana is moaning and thrusting. My dick is hard and I'm on fire. I whisper how much I love her pussy and how much I want to fuck her. She screams for me to fuck her then. Not before I suck you out I whisper. I pull my fingers out and go down on her. My tongue and my lips are attacking her pussy. Lapping and sucking, I bring her to a climax. She pulls me up to face her. She is kissing me and grinding against me. There's only one thing I can do. I ram my dick into swollen, pink pussy and shag her like she owes me something. Afterwards, Seana throws another contraceptive spell just to be sure.

We are lying there facing each other when Seana says, that was only ten. I'm still in a sex induced stupor. I don't know what she is on about.

I pull her into my arms and rest my chin against her head. She repeats herself. I'm stymied so I ask her what is she on about. My sex haze has begun to fade. I know exactly what my witch is talking about. Cheekily I tell her that me and my dick did our job, it's her and her pussy who couldn't measure up.

She reaches up and pinches me on my arm. Hard.

She cheeks me back by telling me that a real wizard would have given her the entire dozen orgasms. I slide down the bed and bite her on the arse. Hard. On the way to the bathroom, I call out, when you find a real wizard let me know, I'd like to meet him. I wash up once more. Seana is already asleep when I get back to the bedroom. Her beautiful black hair is falling across her face. I push her hair back and kiss her on the mouth. This time I succeed in leaving.

When I get home, Aunt Petunia gives me two pieces of information. She tells me, Dudley stopped by to check on her and Ilir and Daegan are up in the study.

I thank her and ask after her health. Aunt Petunia says she is feeling tip top.

Good, I muse to myself, because it is almost time for you to be moving into your own flat.

I stop in the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Remembering I have guests, I forego the sandwich to have Nigel bring a light meal up to the study for the three of us.

Being with Seana has knackered me out. I'm hoping I can hold up under Daegan's questions. Even after all his questions on Sunday, I'm sure he still has more. As I walk by the study, I call out a greeting to Ilir and Daegan. I tell them I'll be right in.

I'd forgotten my robes at Seamus' place but the shirt and pants I have on are decent. I don't have to change. I'm only going to my bedroom to get the invisibility cloak. As soon as I have the cloak, I head for the study.

We shake hands all around and then sit down. I advise them Nigel will be bringing up a bite to eat. Both men murmur their thanks.

I lay the cloak down on my desk. Neither man touches it. They look at the cloak with something bordering on reverence.

How ironic. The cloak has only ever been a tool of opportunity to me. It was something to keep Hermione, Ron and myself from being detected doing important, but unauthorized things.

Nigel enters the study with bacon and egg sandwiches and pumpkin juice. I'm hungry so I tuck right in. Ilir and Daegan tuck in as well. I offer each wizard a bottle of the water Ilir and I favor. They each accept the water. For a few minutes, all that can be heard in the study is the sound of manly breathing and a little chewing.

The study isn't quiet for too long. Almost as soon as he is finishes his sandwich, Daegan begins to talk. Ilir and I grab a bottle of water and sit back to listen. Ilir knows the story but sits transfixed right along with me.

Daegan tells us about his ancestors being chosen to assist in the Convergence.

Convergence? I question.

Daegan explains that the matching of a Peverell male descendant and a Finnyegan witch descendant is called a Convergence. This Convergence can herald the dawn of a new era. An era of peace among wizarding kind.

The Convergence of the two descendants varies. It may happen once in five hundred years or once in a hundred years. Those of us alive today are very fortunate. There is the possibility of two in the next fifty years.

I'm surprised at this admission and tell him so. Daegan tells me he'll explain that in a moment.

He resumes his recitation. As long as a male Peverell descendant freely chooses a female Finnyegan descendant, a "Bearer of Light" can be born.

Daegan continues. The two descendants cannot be forced, arranged or otherwise sorted together. The relationship must occur naturally and without assistance.

If anything other than a free will bonding occurs, neither the Assistor (Ilir in this case) nor Merlin will show himself to the male. That is the natural state.

In addition, when a Convergence is ordained, a male Nota descendant is destined to be born within the same time frame. That Nota male will always act as the Assistor.

I am enthralled at the way Daegan is explaining things. Yet, I'm still torn.

On the one hand, I feel honored that a Peverell descendant is destined to help wizard kind, but on the other hand, I don't want to choose a path in which my family is put in constant or enduring danger.

Ilir speaks up. He comments he is aware of how I feel. He himself has often felt as if he wouldn't measure up. Ilir explains he has been raised to fulfill the duties of an Assistor. Growing up he had to be more knowledgeable, more magical, better, stronger and faster than any other wizard. He had been assigned special teachings.

I want to ask a question but before I can interrupt, Ilir makes an admission. He explains that most of his lessons have been with Legend Master Orius Pierre.

Ilir explains more. It is a circle Harry. If a Convergence is foreseen, everything possible is done to see that The Prediction comes to pass. That is our job.

Your job? I question.

Yes, Harry. It is the job of the current Legend Master, the Assistor and Merlin to get the Prediction accepted.

I tell them that I understand.

Finally. I do understand. No one is trying to hang me and my future family out to dry. No one is pushing his agenda on me. Legend Master, Merlin and Ilir are going to there for us at every step of the way. Accepting The Prediction is totally different from what I had to experience going up against Voldemort.

Still, I cannot discuss The Prediction with Seana. I'll be making the decision for the both of us and our children. Would she marry me if she knew this is what is in store for us if I accept The Prediction?

The thought of Seana brings up a very important question. I glance between Ilir and Daegan before continuing. Then I ask if I will be allowed to tell Seana about The Prediction?

Both men remain quiet. I believe I already know the answer.

Daegan answers first. Harry, he says. Please understand you have been given much more information than any wizard before you. Ilir feels a bond with you. He has given you assistance which should only be given after the acceptance of The Prediction. We are not allowed to answer that question at this time. Your acceptance or rejection of The Prediction must be done on its own merits.

Heaving a great sigh, I listen as Daegan explains more.

Harry, Daegan says. There have been instances when the Peverell descendant has chosen not to accept The Prediction. In fact, it was one hundred years ago when the last Peverell descendant refused The Prediction. You do know what happened there?

I answer, Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle happened. Ilir and Daegan both nod.

In that moment, there is one thing I need to ask Ilir. Turning to my friend, I ask if he had removed the Corpus Retorta curse from Seana's body?

Ilir nods, saying only. I have that ability.

Throwing a look at Ilir which I don't understand, Daegan confesses that Ilir overstepped his bounds in that instance. He tells me, when I accept The Prediction, Ilir is allowed to act as my Assistor. Until that time, Ilir has no right to interfere in my life..

Daegan goes on. Ilir had to answer to the Legend Master for that misstep. Ilir has been sanctioned. There will be consequences if he does anything like that again.

I am growing more and more in awe of my friend Ilir, my would be Assistor.

Ilir had saved Seana from possibly being barren. Even at the expense of facing the wrath of Legend Master Ilir had helped her. I am so grateful to this wizard. Words cannot express how I feel. Overcome with emotion, I fall silent. I keep my head down and look only at my hands in my lap.

Ilir stands, walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. It was my choice to make Harry. Do not feel badly about something which is not your fault. I knew I would have to face the Legend Master, but the risk was more than worth the reward.

I can only reply with a very humble, thank you.

The three of us salute each other with a glass of fire whiskey.

While we sit sipping the fire whiskey, Daegan changes the subject. He inquires about my life.

I memorialize for him what just about every wizard in Britain already knows. I relate the entire story. I tell him about the deaths of my parents. I tell him about being left with the Dursleys. I encapsulate everything from the scar I received at one year old in 1981, to Voldemort falling by the Elder Wand in 1998.

It is Daegan's turn to be awed. He is amazed by the fact that I not only have the cloak, but have also touched the wand of destiny and the resurrection stone. He is actually giving me one of those fan boy hero looks. Daegan's scrutiny makes me blush.

In a soft voice, Ilir whispers, The Prediction will help prevent another wizard going through what you went through. The Prediction will help prevent another Tom Riddle.

I comment to Ilir and Daegan, I may seem like a ponce for not accepting The Prediction straightaway. The only explanation that I can offer is I'm hesitant to sign away the life of my son in much the same manner as my life had been signed away from me.

Daegan remarks that only five wizards have direct knowledge about The Prediction and none of us considers you a ponce. Ilir nods his head in agreement. The silence is heavy within the room.

Ilir turns the conversation to a lighter topic. He tells me that he and the family are looking forward to the triple birthday party. Ilir says his sisters Kierra and Maeve are especially excited. They are looking forward to meeting everyone and to dance the night away.

We chit chat for a bit more with me reminding Ilir there will be another triple birthday party next month. Taunting. I tease Ilir it will be me, him and Neville who will be the party boys in July. Ilir cheeks he's glad the July party will be held at my house because he loves to have Nigel wait on him. Grinning, I tell him not to let Hermione hear him say that.

At 11:00 pm, we call it a night.

Before leaving, Daegan Merle Nota gives me a slight bow and tells me that along with his son, he is at my service.

I nod in his direction as I'm too overwhelmed to answer. I wave them a goodnight as they head for my floo.

As I make my way back upstairs, I realize it's a good thing I remembered to adjust the floo and wards to accept Daegan.

Wednesday fairly flies by.

Michael stops in to thank me. Eyebrows raised, I ask him, for what? For speaking to Kingsley on my behalf. Kingsley had stopped him in the corridor to congratulate him on his excellent work and to advise he'd be keeping an eye on Michael.

I tell Michael he deserves it because he is the best I've ever worked with. Michael tells me he had been taught by the best. Grinning, Michael suggests he get the hell out of my office before we become a mutual admiration society and become sobbing sisters. I grin and wave him off.

I get a call from both Lucia and Hermione confirming the invitations had been sent yesterday. Hermione informs me that all available Weasleys have been invited as have Ilir's family. I tell her she has my undying thanks. She calls me a git and hangs up.

Theo stops by the office to inform me they have found my aunt a suitable home. Theo is a little concerned she wouldn't want a home anywhere outside of Surrey. Dudley believes his mum will be happy with it.

I shrug. My aunt will need to make do. She will never have another home in Surrey. She will have to accept that. That's just life.

I ask Theo where the new home is located. It is located in muggle Kent. It's a single, airy, two bedroom, three bathroom home with an upstairs and downstairs situated on a half acre of land. He goes on to say, it is located close to shops and transportation.

I tell Theo he sounds like a realtor trying to sell me a flat. He laughs saying, that's what I do.

Getting down to the bone. I ask Theo when she will be able to move in.

If my aunt likes the home, she can be moved in by the thirtieth of June.

Brilliant, I respond.

Smirking. Theo says he knew I'd be happy with that.

Yup, I smirk.

Theo and I take lunch in the Ministry cafeteria. We are soon joined by Megan, Ernie and Justin. It is an enjoyable lunch (which I do not pay for). Theo takes his leave after lunch and I go back to my office.

I'm grumbling about the amount of paperwork which finds its way to my desk when I receive an interoffice memo from Ron. He wants to discuss a personal matter. I send a memo back telling him to come on over to my office.

Five minutes later Ron appears at my door. I invite him to sit down. My old mate seems a bit nervous but I clasp my hands and wait for him to proceed.

Ron begins, we received the invitation to the birthday party, Harry.

I nod.

Ron says that he, Fred, George and Percy are coming. Then he really hesitates. Ginnywantstocometo all comes out in a jumble. It reminds me of the time I tried to ask Cho to the Yule Ball.

I just sit there and wait. Ron takes a deep breath speaking slowly and clearly. Ginny wants to come too.

Without hesitating, I tell him that Ginny is welcome to attend if she can behave herself.

Ron tells me that they have all had a turn speaking to Ginny. She'll behave.

I tell him all I ask is that she behave. Ron has done his duty to his sister. Fine. I ask if there is anything else. Grinning, he says, that was it. We shake hands. It feels like I have my old mate back. We'll see.

I call Hermione to tell her the news. She is ecstatic. The first thing out of her mouth is, so you and Seana will be coming to mine and Draco's wedding. I tell her we'll see. Hermione says, you have to come. Not wanting to start in on this conversation again. I repeat, we'll see. Hermione says, Ok Harry, we'll see.

After a trip to see Gunther in the Department of Magical Transportation, I stop by the MLE office to have a word with Justin. For some reason, Justin has been very low key lately. I want to make sure everything is alright with him. Justin is at his desk so I ask him to walk with me to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria I question how everything is going. Justin tells me he has been a little under the weather but is feeling better. I'm not sure it is the whole truth but he's a grown wizard and I have to take his word. I tell him I'm available if he needs to discuss anything. Slapping him on his back, I tell him, I'll see him at the birthday party. Justin thanks me and heads back to his desk.

Even though he belongs to MLE, Justin is just as sharp as my aurors and another wizard whom I trust implicitly. If he has a problem, I want him to know he can discuss it with me.

Back in my office I find that the reports have multiplied, yet again. I didn't know there was this much crime in all of Britain. I review what I need to, sign what I have to and put the rest away in my desk draw. I make a mental note to have Loris get on the excess filing of solved and completed cases. They are beginning to overrun my office.

I receive a patronus from Draco to meet him and Ilir at Leakeys. This can't be good. Those two wizards together do not bode well for somebody. I'm hoping that somebody isn't me.

I memo the team that I am leaving the building. Then I apparate to the outside of Leakeys. When I enter I see Draco and Ilir waiting at the bar. Draco, usually the reserved Malfoy, is fluttering (yes, fluttering) about like some kind of ponce.

I look at Ilir who just shrugs. I grab Draco by the shoulder and ask him to calm down. He grins at me. I find out this is all about getting Hermione an engagement ring. Draco wants to give it to her at the birthday party. Even though I rarely see Draco lose his cool, his actions now make sense. He's in the midst of losing his mind.

Hannah isn't working but I see Ralph her bartender. I order fire whiskey for the three of us. Draco wants to be sure we only have one. He wants to be sober when he picks out Hermione's ring. I glance at Ilir who is smirking to beat the band. I smile to myself because if Ilir keeps going with Megan, he'll be in the same position at some point. Come to think of it. I'll be in the same position soon myself.

I soon find myself in Diagon Place at the same jewelry shop I was in the day Seana had been attacked. Glancing at Ilir, I see that his face is blank of expression. This itself causes me to wonder what he is up to. Ilir notices me looking at him and a big smile appears on his face. I shrug. I think my imagination must be working overtime.

Draco has stepped forward. He is being greeted by an older, friendly looking wizard dressed in bright, purple robes. My eyeballs are burning. The wizard introduces himself as Mr. Brooks. Draco explains what he is looking for. Mr. Brooks excuses himself to the back room. He comes back with a large case. As he opens the case, he swings it around so it is facing the me, Draco and Ilir.

Draco is surveying the selection as are Ilir and I. There is a varied selection of engagement rings. Draco picks up one after another. He keeps coming back to a ring that is described as a platinum, round brilliant, three stone ring with a three carat middle diamond and two carat diamonds on either side. That's a mouthful to say.

Draco asks for our opinion. I'm a wizard. What do I know? It looks beautiful to me. Ilir just shrugs. Draco rolls his eyes at both me and Ilir but doesn't hesitate to confirm the sale. He gives Mr. Brooks the necessary information and pays for the ring. It will be delivered to him Saturday morning. Satisfied, Draco turns to leave.

Ilir and I are ready to follow Draco out when Mr. Brooks calls out, Mr. Potter, a word. Startled, I walk back to the counter with Ilir hot on my heels.

Mr. Brooks does not acknowledge Ilir's presence and concentrates solely on me. He asks if he may show me something. I agree to take a look. He pulls out what he describes as an ancient, six carat, five stone, platinum engagement ring. The middle stone is a two carat, emerald cut diamond with the two stones on each side weighing one carat each. Another mouthful to say. It is perfect.

I am visualizing it on Seana's finger. This is the ring I would buy for her. Ilir hasn't said a word. I turn to ask his opinion but he's gone. He has evidently followed Draco out of the store.

I turn back to Mr. Brooks who seems genuinely surprised that I had turned away from him. Whatever.

I tell Mr. Brooks he has a sale. I give him Seana's ring size. He assures me that the ring will be delivered next Tuesday.

As we are concluding our business, Draco comes back into the store. He looks around and asks, where's Ilir? I thought you two were right behind me.

I tell him Ilir must have walked ahead. Draco looks at me like I'm barmy.

Draco snarks, how can Ilir be ahead of us Potter if I left him here with you? I don't have a chance to answer before the door opens and Ilir peers in.

What is taking so long, Ilir asks. Draco and I look at each other but follow Ilir out without commenting.

The three of us separate outside Leakeys. Ilir going home to check on his family. Draco headed to the Daily Prophet and me heading home.

Ilir tells me that he will be by tonight to do some work on the book. I agree to meet him at 8:00 pm. We split to go our separate ways.

When I arrive home, Theo, Dudley, Romilda and Lucia are buzzing about. They are just getting back from taking Aunt Petunia to view the house in Kent. My aunt is quite thrilled. She is looking forward to moving into her own.

Well, Helena on a Horse. I'm glad that she's glad.

Dudley pulls me aside to let me know his mum was a little disappointed to find out the home is located in muggle Kent as opposed to magical Kent. Dudley tells me he explained to his mum that her being a muggle it was for the best. He also reminded her, she would still be able to visit the magical world with him, Romilda and Seana. Dudley gives me one of his famous fish eye looks. He has also told his mum she is welcome to visit my home anytime. I return his fish eye look. But I tell him she is welcome to visit.

When Dudley and I finish up, I go congratulate my aunt on her new home. She accepts my sentiment and pats me on the arm.

There is more news. Originally, the home wouldn't have been ready until the thirtieth of June. However, with a little wizard ingenuity, the muggle realtor suddenly realized the home could be ready immediately. All the buzzing about is Lucia and Romilda getting my aunt packed up. She could be moved as soon as tonight.

I remind everyone involved there shouldn't be any magic used to set up the home in Kent. It will have to be done the muggle way unless they waited until the next day when I'd apply for a permanent "use of magic" authorization for Aunt Petunia's home. With the "use of magic" authorization on file, any witch or wizard could use magic within or around the home without penalty.

It is decided they would wait until the next day to move her. Depending on the time I receive the "use of magic" authorization, my aunt could be all moved in by suppertime tomorrow. I tell Theo I will contact him as soon as I secure the authorization. I would have to deliver it to him later. As long as the authorization is on file, it doesn't have to be in the home.

With all that out of the way I go upstairs to change into jeans and a "wizards do it better" tee shirt. The shirt is an old gift from Fred and George.

I wash up then head to the study. I make sure there is water available for me and Ilir. Using my newly burgeoning skill, I summon the book box with wandless magic. I'm happy when the box moves from the shelf and land smoothly in front of me.

I proceed to look through some of the information Ilir has received from Megan. I can see that Megan has left no stone unturned. She has given Ilir information on nearly every case we worked together and some when she hadn't been there but had been told about.

Smiling, I think, Megan would be on permanent Knockturn Alley duty if she was on my team.

Thirty minutes later Ilir is at the study door. I grimace. Let the carnage begin.

Laughing, Ilir tells me, it won't be that bad because, a great deal of the material is of the miscellaneous sort.

I am reminded to run through my thoughts about Fudge with Ilir.

Ilir and I work quickly and quietly for the next two hours. We get a lot accomplished. Before we call it a night, I explain the Fudge story to Ilir. I also explain how Cornelius Fudge had impacted my younger years. Ilir isn't happy to hear how Fudge treated me and Dumbledore but he enjoys the Dragon Pox story and admits it will make a nice addition.

Chuckling. Ilir asks how in the world did a wizard as old as Fudge let himself catch Dragon Pox? I can't hold in a chuckle as I tell Ilir, it was good luck.

We are surprised to see just how much material we have amassed. We have enough material to start formatting the book. Things are moving along nicely.

Ilir likes the idea of using, "It's a tale worthy of Harry Potter" as a tag line for the book. In fact, Ilir wants to attribute the tag directly to Cornelius Fudge as a jab to how far Fudge has fallen and how wrong he had been. I'm all for it. Anything that will annoy Fudge in his Dragon Pox infested last days is fine with me.

Out of the blue, Ilir says, you're a good man Harry Potter.

This catches me by surprise. I don't know how to respond. I do consider myself a good man and a good wizard. It is just strange hearing someone other than Dumbledore say it directly to my face. All I can do is offer Ilir a grateful thank you.

Smiling, Ilir taunts. I didn't say it because I want a thank you. I said it because it's true. With that, Ilir stands, slaps me on the back and waves goodnight. I sit for a few more minutes pondering how lucky I am to have Ilir as a mate.

I want a little snack before bedtime so I head downstairs. I run into Romilda on my way to the kitchen. She looks like she is all buzzed out. I invite her to have a bite to eat.

We are sitting eating our food when Romilda starts crying.

What the fuck? I walk over and pat her on her shoulder. I'm very uncomfortable touching another mans witch.

Romilda is crying like her heart is breaking. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe she and Dudley are having problems. Maybe she doesn't want to get married. Maybe she gave some wizard a love potion and she's afraid Dudley will find out. If she doesn't tell me, how can I know.

I get the bright idea to get Aunt Petunia. Even though my aunt isn't a witch, she's a woman. Telling Romilda I'd be right back I head for my aunt's room. I knock on her door and call out for her to come to the kitchen. My aunt comes to the door with a questioning look on her face. I tell my aunt Romilda is upset and I'm hoping she can help figure it out.

When I get back to the kitchen with my aunt Romilda has stopped crying but has started sniffling. Aunt Petunia gives me a look I interpret to mean, leave the room because the females need to talk.

I grab the remainder of my food and make myself scarce. By the time I reach my bedroom, I have already forgotten the drama. I eat my food, use the bathroom and head for bed. Nothing blows up so I feel safe enough to drop off to sleep.

Thursday morning I'm up and finished eating my breakfast by 7:45.

Aunt Petunia comes into the room as I'm leaving for the Ministry. She wishes me a good morning. I wish her the same. I ask her how she made out with Romilda. Cryptically, she responds that it is Romilda's story to tell.

Well ok. I'm not trying to pry. I'm just trying to be courteous. Shrugging, I tell my aunt to have a good day.

I floo into the Ministry to start my day.

I haven't even got my arse situated in the chair when Dudley calls me on my mobile. He is talking so fast I don't understand the first thing he's saying. I tell him to slow down because I cannot understand what he is saying.

Dudley slows down and repeats himself. Evidently Romilda is pregnant and he doesn't know what to do.

Oh fuck. Now everything begins to make sense. Romilda crying. Aunt Petunia acting all mysterious. All of it makes sense if Romilda is pregnant. Dudley goes on to say that no one outside of his mum, me and him know. Ok, I say. What's the problem? Romilda isn't sick is she? No, responds Dudley. He explains the problem is Romilda doesn't want to have a baby without being married.

I tell him that worse things have happened in the wizarding world than a witch having a baby without being married. Dudley says he tried to tell Romilda that very same thing. Romilda didn't want to hear it. She wants to be married before the baby is born.

How simple is that, I ask. Go get married.

Dudley whines that I don't understand the problem.

I ask him to enlighten me.

He tells me the baby is due in January. Romilda wants the same wedding but she wants it in August or September of this year instead of April of next year.

I tell him not to panic because a wedding can be pulled together very quickly when necessary.

As smart as my cousin Dudley is, he has obviously not heard of a wizarding wedding planner. I tell Dudley to get his money ready because we have a wizarding wedding planner to hire.

As far as the wedding itself, I suggest they shoot for early September which will give them a couple of months to work with the WWP.

I advise Dudley that the witches will have to know. That's not a problem. Dudley is fine with that. He tells me Romilda is alright with her friends knowing. She just doesn't want the baby to be born before they are married.

I promise to get Lucia and Hermione right on it. Letting out a huge sigh, Dudley thanks me and disconnects.

I want to apply for Aunt Petunia's "use of magic" authorization before I contact Lucia and Hermione. The "use of magic" form is simple to complete. The scrutiny which follows the application as to where the authorization is to be used and why is the bugger. There is less scrutiny because it is my name on the form but I still have to deal with the bloke from the Improper Use of Magic Office.

I explain everything to the bloke. I make it clear that it is a muggle residence but witches and wizards will be visiting the home. I reassure the clerk that the Nosee charm will be permanently affixed to the home.

The clerk asks if we are going to put up wards. I inform him that magic will only be used inside protective wards thereby eliminating exposure to unknowing muggles. Everything is in order. Before the authorization can be issued the clerk has to update it to reflect the use of a permanent Nosee charm. I am given the authorization along with a caution to be careful.

Hell I'm Harry Potter. He doesn't have to caution the king of improper magic. I didn't want to cross any lines with the git in the IUM office so I didn't push it. I just thanked him.

I call Theo to let him know the authorization is in place. I take five minutes to remind Theo how important it is to abide by magical rules when performing magic around my aunt's home.

I advise him to immediately set up a permanent Nosee charm around the home along with some basic wards. The Nosee charm is fairly new but Theo is familiar with it. It allows magical people to cast spells and charms in the presence of muggles without the magic being detected.

We are all very proud of Hermione for having been instrumental in developing the Nosee charm. Hermione might have her faults, but she is a very intelligent witch.

Theo understands the ramifications. I am informed my aunt will probably be moved and settled by the time I reached home tonight.

Nice, I reply.

I send Hermione an interoffice memo asking her to stop by my office to discuss something important.

An hour later Hermione plunks her arse down in one of my chairs. We pass a few niceties then we get down to business.

I explain about Romilda's unplanned pregnancy, her wish to be married by September, and her need to hire a wedding planner as soon as possible.

If Hermione is surprised she doesn't show it. She is all about business. Hermione asks if Romilda wants a muggle or wizarding wedding planner.

Wizarding, I reply.

Hermione makes her notes. When she is finished making the notes, she asks if Romilda and Dudley are having problems.

Not that I'm aware, I answer. Why?

Hermione hesitates for a few seconds before making a startling statement. She says that as sharp as Romilda is, she doesn't seem the likely candidate to get pregnant accidentally. She's more the type to get pregnant on purpose to keep what she has.

For a moment, there is total silence. In our minds I think both Hermione and I are reliving the 6th year love potion incident simultaneously.

Out loud, I suggest Hermione not even go there. Dudley is happy so we should just leave well enough alone.

Hermione raises both her hands in surrender as she gets up from the chair.

I smile at my friend and she smiles back. Waving over her shoulder, Hermione promises me she will get right on this.


	13. All About Romilda

**Chapter 13: All About Romilda**

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Getting Back To Business

Hermione hesitates for a few seconds before making a startling statement. She says that as sharp as Romilda is, she doesn't seem the likely candidate to get pregnant accidentally. She's more the type to get pregnant on purpose to keep what she has.

For a moment, there is total silence. In our minds I think both Hermione and I are reliving the 6th year love potion incident simultaneously.

Out loud, I suggest Hermione not even go there. Dudley is happy so we should just leave well enough alone.

Hermione raises both her hands in surrender as she gets up from the chair.

I smile at my friend and she smiles back. Waving over her shoulder, Hermione promises me that she will get right on this.

**All About Romilda**

The day goes by quickly. We have a few outcalls but nothing of any significance.

Around 5:30 I stop by MLE to see if Hermione is available. She, Megan and Justin are out in the field. I notice Gunther from Magical Transportation in Adrian's office. I stop in for a chat. We end up discussing numerous topics including Mundungus Fletcher and his gang. It is after 7:00 by the time I step into the floo.

The first thing I do when I arrive home is check Aunt Petunia's room. It's empty. My aunt has moved to her new home.

I give a cheer. "Hooray." It's back to one (two, if you count Seana).

I call Nigel to fix supper for two. I am hoping Seana will be available for a visit tonight. Before I hop in the shower I send a quick owl to Seana inviting her to my aunt free home.

I'm not expecting any company except for Seana so I dress in my "wizards do it with a wand" tee and boxer set (another old gift from Fred and George).

When I get back downstairs, Seana's owl is patiently waiting outside the window. I open the window to collect the message. She will be here by 9:00. I rub my hands together in anticipation of having them all over my witch.

The bell on my floo rings. Somebody is coming through. My first thought is that Seana is early.

Two minutes later (my floo has been set on a two minute delay ever since I started dating Seana. I don't want any surprise visitors if she and I are busy), Ron walks into the living room.

Ron quips, "two minutes is a long time to wait for a floo Harry."

I grin and tell him, "I set it at two minutes just so I can hear my old mate complain." Ron grins back.

We shake hands and Ron plants his arse in a chair. It feels like the old days when it was Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron. I call Nigel to bring out a bottle of fire whiskey and some glasses.

Ron laughs as I explain how I adjusted my floo after I started dating Seana. I tell him when someone tries to come through, a bell rings on my end but the floo won't open on the other end for two minutes. That way Seana and I have a warning in case we are, involved. Ron shakes his head but admits it is a good idea. We raise our glasses to each other and finish our drinks.

Ron and I are in the middle of reliving our glory days when Seana enters the room. She greets me with a kiss and gives Ron a warm smile.

Suddenly Ron realizes, we hadn't heard the floo ring before Seana came through. Quizzically he asks, "how come the bell didn't ring when Seana was coming through?"

Seana and I laugh.

Let me spell it out for you, ginger boy. The wait at the floo is for other witches or wizards. Seana is my witch. My one and only witch. There is no reason for her to be held up at the floo.

By this time, Seana has gone upstairs.

To make it clear to Ron who hasn't grasped what I've told him I have to elaborate. Buck up Ron. The wait gives Seana and I time to straighten ourselves out if we have been sexually occupied. Ron turns bright red. All he says is, "oh."

I laugh at my slow witted mate.

Nigel calls supper. I invite Ron to have supper with me and Seana. Never one to turn down a free meal, Ron is first to the table.

I run upstairs to put on a pair of pants. Seana is lying on the bed. We make time for some sweet kisses. On the way downstairs I tell Seana I want more than kisses later on. The cheeky little minx gives me a sound…. maybe.

I pinch her arse and whisper, "I'll get it one way or another."

When we enter the kitchen, Ron is patiently waiting to eat. However, when I'm home Nigel never starts serving until I arrive at the table. Ron has been waiting for a bit. Nigel has anticipated company so there is plenty of food.

Ron is his usual disgusting self. He is talking nonstop while he is eating. It's nice that Ron stopped in but I haven't missed his abominable table manners. Seana has her head down while she is eating. I'm not sure if she is laughing at Ron or she can't look at the food hanging off the side of his mouth. It's probably a little of both. After a nice pudding, we settle back down in the living room.

Ron brings up Fudge and we have a delightful time bashing the currently infected, once powerful, former Minister of Magic. Seana is amazed at some of the things Ron and I discuss. She frowns quite a bit but she laughs quite a bit as well.

The evening comes to an end around 11:00 when Ron realizes he'd better get home or suffer the wrath of his witch. We say our goodnights and Ron floos home.

On the way upstairs I ask my cheeky, little witch just what was it she said earlier? Pulling away from me, Seana runs for the bedroom. She calls out. "Maybe you'll get a shag. Maybe you won't." I hurry after her so I can claim my shags.

I don't have to catch her. Seana has taken her clothes off on the run. She is laying in the middle of the bed in just her knickers and bra. My reaction is immediate. My dick swells up bigger than the time the tricaudal beetle stung me and gets harder than Hermione's head. I am out of my clothes in two seconds flat. With my dick sticking out in front of me, I land on the bed beside Seana.

She wants to go down on me but my dick needs to fuck.

I peel off her knickers and lick across her slit while pulling her bra off at the same time. Seana spreads her legs and lifts her arse up off the bed. I position myself at her opening.

I tease her by sticking the tip of my dick in a little. Then out. Then in a little. Then out.

Seana is going mad for my dick to be inside her. She is so wet, I can see her juices seeping out of her pussy.

I ask her, "who isn't getting shagged tonight?"

She moans, "please Harry." "Please what," I ask.

My dick is screaming at me to get the fuck in there, but I hold off. "Tell me again who isn't getting shagged tonight," I demand.

Seana moans louder. This time she cries, "you're getting shagged tonight". As I ram my dick all the way in, I say, "I know I am."

Seana's pussy feels so good. I have to keep myself from cumming on the first stroke. Seana is fierce tonight. She is meeting my every thrust. Her pussy is battling my dick for control. The way her pussy is grabbing onto my dick shows me she is in control. I plunge harder and faster. She is meeting every stroke. Stroke for stroke. On that last stroke, I reach that fucking awesome peak, "I'm going to cum baby, I yell. "Cum with me." Seana is whimpering, but she screams out just as I feel myself let go. The orgasms are amazing. We make so much juice it runs down Seana's back.

I slide off my witch onto my back. We lay there gasping for the next two minutes.

Seana gets up to get her wand, I grab her arm telling her I learned to throw the contraceptive charm wandlessly. I speak the charm, twist my hand and say, "done." Seana laughs.

She accios her wand and throws her own contraceptive charm. I give her a hurt face but she laughs even harder. "Better safe than sorry," she remarks.

I grab her and bite her on the shoulder. Seana lets out a squeal and runs for the bathroom.

I call out, "tell me again who isn't getting shagged tonight." I can hear Seana very clearly through the bathroom door when she yells, "wanker."

The sheets are a mess. I perform a tergeo to clean them up a bit. I'm knackered so I decide to leave my body covered in sex juice until the morning. I must have fallen asleep immediately because I don't remember Seana getting back in bed…

With a quick peck on the cheek, Seana is up and out by 6:30 the next morning.

I run through my morning routine then head down to breakfast. It's Friday, the sun is shining, my aunt has her own home and my witch shagged me senseless last night. These are some of the things which make up a glorious day.

As I'm chewing my food, my mind starts to take control of me. I'm seeing flashes of the things which have happened in the past few days. In my minds eye, I can see the ring which I ordered for Seana. I can see my aunt setting up her new home.

I can see- I hesitate because I can see myself being the father of a "Bearer of Light." I have had some kind of epiphany. I believe I'm leaning towards activating The Prediction.

I know Ilir will be beside me and Seana every step of the way. I know that the Legend Master will be beside us every step of the way. I am inclined to believe that once The Prediction is activated, Merlin will no longer have to contact me. I'm not sure about this part. It's just a guess. Merlin is Merlin. He can do whatever he likes. Other than moral support, what- I stop in mid thought. Maybe Merlin will find it necessary to appear at important junctions in the life of the Bearer of Light. It's a bit confusing. The only way to really know is to activate The Prediction. I'm definitely leaning toward activation.

The time has gotten away from me. It's 8:10. Normally, I would already be at my desk. I grab my robes and my wand and floo to the Ministry. I already have a visitor. Justin is in my office waiting for me. We shake hands and I offer him a seat.

Justin looks conflicted. To get him started I ask if everything is ok. Justin looks around and asks to close the door. Wandlessly, I close, lock and put a silencing charm on my door. Justin grins as he remarks, "Powerful Potter, my hat is off to you."

I grin back at him and ask how I can help.

Justin tells me he put in papers several months ago to be transferred to the American Ministry of Magic. He comments that his transfer had come through yesterday.

Then, for the next twenty five minutes Justin explains his situation. He tells me about his affair with Romilda. He doesn't want me to think of him as a bad guy. Elaborating, Justin reveals that their affair has been going on for the last six months.

He is in anguish because he loves Romilda but she is going to marry Dudley. He wants me to know he plans on asking Romilda to come to the States with him.

I'm not nearly as outraged as I should be. I have always been wary of Romilda. I am pissed off that a witch who has been going around with my cousin has also been shagging another wizard. The bitch has put her wedding to my cousin on warp speed three but is laying with another man. Dudley will be heartbroken.

I can't believe how close to the truth Hermione had been in her judgment of Romilda. I guess once a devious bitch always a devious bitch.

Justin sits quietly waiting for the famous Harry Potter temper to explode. That's not going to happen.

Justin admits he was wary of coming in to speak to me. He didn't want to find himself at the other end of my wand. He only approached me because of the concern I had shown for him the other day. He said he is happy that I reached out. Justin admits to initially being very nervous when I approached him. He thought I found out about him and Romilda.

When he mentions her name it prompts me to ask what Romilda thinks about his leaving Britain. Justin shrugs. He is under the impression that Romilda loves him and will ultimately come with him to the States. He believes she is only threatening to marry Dudley to force him to make a move. Justin looks me straight in the eye and tells me he thinks Romilda doesn't love Dudley at all.

I tell him not to make assumptions. He is only privy to one side of the story. His.

Justin hastily apologizes then becomes silent.

Now, I'm angry. "Is she pregnant for you then?" I ask Justin. He looks down at his hands. He tells me the baby could be Dudley's or it could be his.

I jump out of my chair and start to pace. What the fuck. How far will this witch go?

Justin tells me he loves her and will raise the child as if it was his own even if it isn't.

I'm not the-chosen-one for nothing. I sometimes amaze myself. This being one of those times. I don't say it out loud in front of Justin but I think Romilda has been playing with the love potions again.

A love potion would make sense. A level headed MLE officer like Justin doesn't just step into an affair with another man's witch. That is stupid. One thing Justin is not, is stupid. I've known him a long time. This is just not him.

To Justin I say, "we'll find a way to work this out. When are you scheduled to transfer?" He informs me he is scheduled to transfer out on the tenth of September.

I say, "This is important Justin so please be honest with me." He nods. "When did you decide to relocate to the States?"

Justin shakes his head and answers, "Harry, I honestly don't remember. It's almost like I came in to work one day and asked to be considered for a transfer. I really hadn't thought about the when. I hadn't been considering a transfer at all but suddenly, there I was requesting one."

Well The-Chosen-One is now on the case and he IS thinking about it. I think I can see Romilda's little plan unraveling in front of my eyes.

I'll have to discuss this with Dramione and Ilir. I may be way off base in what I am thinking. I need their input. If what I'm thinking is true, I'll have every last inch of Romilda's arse for afters.

Sorry Dudley, that's what I do.

I ask Justin to keep this quiet. I tell him I need to do some investigating. He agrees to keep things quiet.

Justin questions, "what is it I have to investigate?"

I tell him it's just something that is bothering me.

I remove the charms from my door so Justin can leave. We shake hands again. I clap him on the shoulder and tell him not to worry. I suggest he stay away from Romilda for a couple of days. He remarks, "he can do that."

"That will be best," I respond.

He leaves me in my office feeling knackered. If I'm right in my thinking, the outcome will not be pretty. Someone could get hurt and I'm not just talking emotionally.

My team is already about their business so I send them a group patronus letting them know I will probably be unavailable for the rest of the day.

With that done, I send out messages specific to Dramione and Ilir asking them to meet me at the house.

I head directly for the floo to go home. After I change out of my robes, I ask Nigel to pull out a bottle of fire whiskey, a bottle of Stoli, some pumpkin juice, some orange juice and put everything on the table in the living room along with glasses.

The familiar ding of the floo alerts me to someone coming through. I have already downed two fire whiskeys. I am about to pour another when Ilir comes through. I tell him that we are in for a wild ride so he may as well get started drinking.

Ilir looks puzzled but pours himself a Stoli and orange.

While we are waiting for Dramione to arrive I mention to Ilir I'm 99% sure I want to activate The Prediction.

He jumps up and grabs me around the neck. I get a little nervous. I think the boy is going to kiss me. Ilir lets go of my neck to grab my hand. I take two steps back but he is still holding my hand.

I tell him I'm happy that he's happy. Then I tell him to let go of my hand. He laughs out loud. He tells me if I agree to accepting and activating The Prediction, we will be formidable together.

I remind him that I'm not quite there but I'm leaning.

With a huge smile covering his face Ilir says that is good enough for him for right now.

Ilir is still smiling when Dramione comes walking into the room.

Both Hermione and Draco are puzzled as to why I summoned them. I tell them I didn't summon them. I asked them to come. Big difference.

I look at Draco and ask, "cranky much git?"

Draco smiles at me and winks. He tells us the girl in the catalog office was giving him a lap dance and my message had interrupted him. Hermione slaps him across the back of the head. Then she shocks the room saying, "if he hadn't been on top of her when they got the message she would be kicking his arse right now." Everybody laughs.

I joke that she should be careful about shagging on company time. Blushing, Hermione tells us she stopped home to pick up some papers and Draco forced her to shag him. I was on the bottom after all was her only defense.

Every face in the room turns red. We laugh so loud Nigel pops up. I assure Nigel everything is ok. He nods and disappears.

When the laughter stops I inform my friends that we have a problem.

My #1 git asks, "who's we?"

I turn to Draco and tell him I will hex him if he doesn't stop.

He asks, "can you hex worse than Hermione? If you can't, I'm not worried." Hermione slaps him across the arm. Rubbing his arm Draco throws up his hands in surrender.

Before I continue I check to see if Draco is paying attention. I ask him if he's ready to listen. He nods.

We have a problem in that Justin Finch-Fletchley came to see me today and before any git asks how is that a problem. Let me explain. Draco smiles. I continue speaking. I relate to them exactly what Justin told me. I tell them Justin also knows about the pregnancy and thinks it could be either his or Dudley's.

The room went absolutely silent. Then everybody was speaking at once. They cannot believe what I am telling them.

"Believe it," I reply. In addition- This time Ilir chimes in. "There's more?"

I explain that the next part is my opinion and my opinion only. I need to know what they think.

I relate my suspicions that Romilda is afraid someone will learn of her affair with Justin. I go on to say that after speaking with Justin, I believe Romilda has used a potion or a drug on him. I believe she hopes he will leave Britain before anyone finds out about the scandal.

I tell them Justin is under the impression Romilda cares enough about him to leave Dudley and go to the States with him.

I admit, "I'm not of that opinion. I believe she wants what Dudley has and wishes Justin gone for good."

When I'm finished everybody is once again clamoring at the same time. I hold up my hands for quiet. It takes a minute but everybody quiets down.

Hermione speaks first. She says they are all in agreement with me.

I tell them we need to make a plan.

Draco's answer, although not feasible, was a good one. He suggests we kill Romilda and hex the crap out of Justin.

Hermione rolls her eyes and Draco calms right down.

I take the floor to share my thoughts.

First, as an auror I want to know if Romilda is using potions or drugs for gain

Second, I want Justin tested for potions or drugs

Third, we need for Justin's transfer to be held up somewhere until we finish this

Fourth, I want to fucking smack the shite out of Romilda. Hermione that's your job. Just kidding, I say when Hermione gives me a stink eye.

The real Fourth, we need to make sure Justin does not see Romilda for a few days

Fifth, we hold off telling Dudley for now and when it's time, I'll tell him.

Sixth, Nodding in Hermione's direction, I remark, "do what you have to, but all wedding preparations stop today."

I ask the group, "now witch and wizards, who is going to do what?"

Hermione is fastest. She'll go back to the Ministry to find Justin and take him for testing. While she is at the Ministry she'll track down Justin's transfer and do what's necessary. Hermione blows a kiss at Draco and heads for the floo. On her way to the floo she calls back. I'll call Lucia to ask her to stop all wedding preparations.

Ok. That's that. Now my wizards. I'm going to ask Ilir to check Romilda's flat for potions or drugs.

I direct my next sentence to Draco. Before you frown all up Malfoy. I'm sending Ilir because Romilda will not have a reason to suspect him of anything.

I tell Ilir not to accept anything from her. No food. No drink, no sex.

Ilir raises his eyebrows as far up as they can go. "I'm just kidding about the sex," I smirk.

I tell Draco and Ilir that I am going to contact Adrian to see if he will loan Justin to the Aurors Department to assist on a case.

This last part is the part I really don't want to do but know it has to be done. Looking from one to the other, I suggest we don't approach Dudley until we find out what's going on. However, as soon as the first piece of evidence comes in, we are talking to Dudley.

I wish there was some way I could tell Dudley to refrain from sticking his dick in that bint without giving the whole thing away.

I caution Draco because I know just about what he's going to say.

I tell him Dudley does have a dick.

Draco still gets the last word in remarking, "he thought having a dick was a wizard thing and being a dick was a muggle thing."

In spite of ourselves, Ilir and I have to laugh.

With the hard part out of the way, me, Draco and Ilir have a drink.

After I finish my drink I go into the bathroom to brush, floss and rinse. I have to go back to the Ministry to see Adrian. I don't want to be seen as drinking on duty.

Draco gets up to leave. He informs us, "he is going to snoop around a bit."

"Keep it quiet Draco, I say. No one knows but us and that's the way I want it for now."

He calls back, "I'll be very discreet. Somebody else must know about this affair." With that Draco floos out.

Ilir has a concern that Dudley may think he's trying to chat up Romilda. I tell him to be as sneaky as Romilda so Dudley doesn't find out.

I remind him that I'm serious about him being careful.

Ilir gives me a nod. Then he heads for the floo.

Everyone has gone and I find myself with all this excess energy. I want to hex someone. I want to curse someone. I settle for throwing a vase across the room. Luckily, I can restore it with magic.

Before I head back to the Ministry I call Nigel to give him some new orders. Should Romilda show her face, she is not to be left alone around our food or drink. Romilda still has access to the house but she is to be watched very carefully. I tell him if he sees anything out of order, he is to come to me, Draco or Ilir immediately. I also tell Nigel that Dudley is not to know about these changes.

Nigel takes it upon himself to say, Harry Potter sir, Nigel does not like Ms. Romilda. She is a bad witch. I thank him and he disappears.

Wonderful, the house elf knew before me. Nigel with his elfen nose probably smells Justin on Romilda.

I floo back to the Ministry to speak with Adrian. Adrian is in a meeting so I go to my office. I send an interoffice memo asking Adrian for a bit of his time when he is through with his meeting. While I'm waiting, I have to decide how to approach this with Adrian. I don't want to bandy Dudley or Justin's business about. Somehow we need to keep Justin away from Romilda.

I message out for my second in command. Michael isn't in the building.

I send a message out on the time space continuum. Just kidding. I send him a patronus asking him to see me when he returns to the building.

Michael walks in about forty minutes later. He grabs a chair and asks what's up. I tell him that I need his assistance in a very private matter. He sits up straighter in his chair.

I put locking and silencing charms on my door.

Michael goes into auror mode. I can almost feel his energy.

I tell Michael he can relax. He won't have to kill anyone…yet. His eyebrows go up but he relaxes a bit.

I tell him I need him to sort through his memory and come up with names of witches who are comfortable dating or being around muggles.

Michael is intrigued. He doesn't ask why. He knows if I could tell him I would.

Michael thinks about my question for a moment then tells me he doesn't want to pass on bad information. He will check on a few things and get back to me.

That's why he's my second in command. Michael would not give an answer just to be giving an answer. He checks out his facts.

I tell him I need his utmost discretion. I tell him that as far as this request goes, it's a need to know basis and I'm the only one who needs to know. Michael catches my drift.

He stands to leave and asks, everything alright boss? I tell him if he calls me boss one more time I'll hex his arse. He grins as he removes the charms from my door. As he is leaving I tell him everything is fine with me. With a nod, Michael heads out.

I receive a memo from Adrian telling me he is free. I leave my office to meet up with him. I'm still trying to figure out a way to ask Adrian for help without disclosing the situation. Fine, I think to myself. I'll lie.

Adrian stands when I enter his office. We shake hands. He asks what he can do for me.

I ask him if he can spare Justin because I need him to work an assignment for me.

Adrian hesitates. Harry, I'd like to do you this favor but Justin is needed here in MLE.

I don't want to push because I don't want to explain anything.

I tell him I understand. I thank him for his time and go back to my office.

I know we are going have to keep Justin away from Romilda. I just have to figure out how we can do it. I get a thought.

If we can't keep Justin away from Romilda, we can keep Romilda away from Justin. We should be able to fabricate some wedding problem that only Romilda should oversee. It doesn't matter that the real wedding preparations have been stopped. We only have to make it appear there is a problem. Sounds like plan. I just have to get Lucia involved.

Oh shite. I forgot about Theo. He and Dudley have become extremely close. He is going to want to kill Romilda. I'm not sure we should tell Theo but I'm also not sure how to keep it from him. This sneaking and lying is not my cup of tea.

Hermione reports back first. Justin has tested positive for love potion in his blood. The chemist said he must have taken it very recently because those sort of things only remain in the blood for under twenty four hours.

I jump up and yell "bingo." Hermione laughs. "Bingo Harry? Can you get any more muggle than that?"

Hermione also tells me she has put Justin's transfer on hold. I thank her.

I ask Hermione if she realizes what this means. We can start to put Romilda in her place. We can't arrest her for a love potion but we can arrest her for using a love potion for gain or for the detriment of another witch or wizard. Neither Dudley nor Justin need this kind of thing being let out to the public. We won't be going to court but we can make Romilda think she is.

Hermione asks how I want to proceed. I tell her I don't want to do anything until we speak to Dudley. I'm not going to let something like this blindside him.

I tell Hermione that I've thought of something else. We need to find out who is the father of the baby.

Hermione says, I'm on it Harry. I ask her to send Justin to my office.

When Justin gets to my office I ask him to go through proper channels to sign out for the day because I need him to come to my home.

He's a little surprised but he tells me he'll check with Adrian. I stop him. This time only Justin just tell the rest of your team you want to run down a tip. Then meet me at the floo.

Justin nods in the affirmative and heads for MLE.

I immediately dial Theo and Dudley one after the other. The call is the same. Please meet me at my house as soon as possible.

I head for the floo. Justin is there waiting for me. I floo home with Justin right behind me. I tell Justin to make himself comfortable in the living room.

I go to take off my robes but I bring my wand back down with me.

Justin is looking a little uncomfortable. I tell him he is my guest. He doesn't have a thing to worry about.

I ask if he wants a beverage or something to eat. He wants both. I call Nigel to fix Justin a couple of cold chicken sandwiches and bring a couple of Dudley's muggle beer.

Nigel gives Justin a really strange look. It is my opinion that Nigel has recognized Justin as the person leaving the smell on Romilda. "Smart elf," I mumble.

While we are waiting for Nigel, Ilir comes through the floo. I have the delay turned off because Seana isn't here. Good thing it is off because Draco is only three seconds behind Ilir. They come in and greet Justin.

Draco and Ilir spot the chicken sandwiches. They head straight for the kitchen. When they are back in the living room, I jump right in.

Turning to Justin, I explain what has been going on and what is being done. I explain what we think is happening. Justin doesn't know whether to be angry or relieved.

While he is pondering everything I've told him, Theo and Dudley arrive. When they come through to the living room the panic is visible on Justin's face.

I tell Justin, "it's all good. We are going to get this straightened out."

Dudley and Theo are looking perplexed. They don't have a clue as to what is going on. It is now time for explanations.

I want to wait until I hear from Hermione about the pregnancy test. All that was needed to determine the father of the baby was some of Romilda's blood, hair or skin cells.

My mobile phone rings. Hermione has come through as usual. The answer is behind door number one. Romilda is not pregnant at all. Neither man is going to be a father.

I am beginning to think Romilda is out of her mind. How did she think she could pull any of this off.

"That conniving bitch," I rant. Now, I can be vindictive. Quietly I tell Justin what Hermione has just told me. He goes paper white but doesn't comment. I feel sorry for the bloke. Although it was the potion, he really thought he was in love with Romilda and she with him. I clap him on the shoulder in sympathy

I leave Draco and Ilir in the living room with Justin. I ask Dudley and Theo to come into the kitchen. Quickly and quietly I explain every last thing right down to the non-pregnancy to Dudley and Theo. Dudley is crushed. Theo is livid. It is all I can do to keep him from going after Romilda right then. I'm close to my cousin but Theo is closer. I leave them to their privacy.

Five minutes later, I hear a lot of banging in the kitchen . It sounds like fighting. Ilir, Draco and I hurry in to find Dudley holding on to Theo to keep him from leaving.

Ilir and Draco get Theo under control.

I go over to my cousin and ask if he is alright. He says "he's as alright as he can be." Theo seems to be taking this harder than Dudley.

Now to tie up the loose ends. I ask everyone back to the living room. Theo tries to give Justin a fierce look but I'm not having any of it. I tell Theo to calm down or I'll bind him. Theo takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair.

I introduce Dudley to Justin. They nod at each other but don't try to shake hands. I want to get this over quickly. I glance at all the men in turn telling them I will not allow any trouble. They all nod.

Before I get to speak, Justin addresses Dudley. I would have liked for him to wait but Justin is a straight forward guy. He needs to do what is right. He apologizes to Dudley. He explains he didn't realize he had been given potions. Under potions, the base thing he had done seemed an ok thing to do. He explained he would never do something like this to another man, wizard or muggle.

Dudley knows the full story so he is amenable to Justin's apology. Theo, not so much. I have to tell Theo I really will hex him before he simmers down. Dudley reaches out to Justin and they shake hands. I can't ask for any more than that right now.

I explain that Romilda can be arrested. I ask if that is what either one of them want. Dudley doesn't care. All he wants is for her to stay far away from him.

Justin is a little more aggressive. He wants Romilda sanctioned in some kind of way. The MLE in Justin comes out. He is upset that there is a shop selling love potions unchecked.

I tell Justin that he and his team can deal with the shop. I'm hoping it's not WWW. But Fred and George are pretty careful when it comes to selling products which can cause harmful effects if used incorrectly.

I direct my next words at Justin but I'm including everyone. I tell them we should handle this among ourselves.

I make one thing crystal clear. Romilda is not to address, try to contact, owl or call any of us. None of us should have anything more to do with her.

I ask Draco to reach out to some of his many contacts. I want someone to contact the firm Romilda works with and have her transferred somewhere far away. Send the bitch to Bolivia. There should be a stipulation attached as well. If she comes back to Britain she will be prosecuted.

I even went as far as suggesting we find some kind of repelling charm to keep her away from the lot of us.

Draco is agreeable to my suggestion. He will make some calls but probably not be able to do anything until Monday. I ask him to try for immediately. Draco tells us he will try. He steps out of the room to go call on his contacts. That's acceptable.

Each man agrees with everything I have said. They are convinced a repelling charm will be effective against Romilda should she try to approach any of us.

I address Dudley directly. Are you agreeable to all this? Dudley says he is. He has remained calm but I can see him slowly reaching his breaking point.

I wasn't finished. I think it makes sense to have Megan and Hermione clear all of Romilda's things from your flat and your mum's home as well. They can dump the items at Romilda's flat or they can throw everything away. Their choice.

I suggest that anything personal Dudley has at Romilda's flat should be taken and destroyed. Dudley questions why he should throw good items away. I remind him that Romilda is a witch. She may have fiddled with his things. When explained to him like that, Dudley agrees to let the witches do what is necessary. Ilir suggests he accompany the witches. He knows they can handle themselves. He just wants to be there.

That's why Ilir is my main wizard. I just can't let Draco know. He thinks he is my main wizard. We send a message out to Megan and Hermione explaining what we need them to do.

Dudley had mumbled, "agreed."

We tick off everything. Everything seemed to be covered except for confronting Romilda herself.

The proper thing to do is have Dudley and Justin confront this cow together. That will reduce the propensity of Romilda playing one against the other.

Both men said they would do it. Theo said he wants to be here too. Neither Dudley nor Justin has fault with that. Theo will stand by Dudley and Justin.

The other guys chime in that they are going to be there as well. They want to throw their support behind Justin and Dudley. They also want to be here in case of trouble. I think we are all worried Theo will hurt Romilda if she makes one wrong move.

I tell Theo I am fine with his attending if he agrees not to hurt anyone. Along with everyone else, Theo is to act as support only. I tell him if he can't function in that capacity he needs to leave. Theo gives us his word.

We decide to confront Romilda as soon as we hear back from Draco's contacts.

Dudley and Justin have a different idea. They want to get it over with as soon as possible.

We all talk it over and decide not to wait. Dudley is going to call Romilda and have her come to my house.

Draco excuses himself again. He wants this addressed with Romilda's employers first thing Monday if not sooner. His contacts are working on it already.

Dudley steps into the foyer to call Romilda. When he comes back he tells us she will be here by 5:30.

I t is 3:15. We have a little under two hours to wait.

We also need Hermione to perform a human repelling charm. I call her on her mobile. When she picks up, I tell her what we need. She says they will be to my house after they've finished clearing the flats.

Hermione will be able to perform the repelling charm on those of us present. She can charm the others later.

I pull Dudley aside. I ask him to call his mum to make sure she is alright. You can either tell her about Romilda while you're on the phone or wait until you see her in person. Either way your mum should know, you and Romilda are broken up, Romilda is no longer in your life and by extension no longer welcome.

He looks at me and asks what I thought he had done wrong. I tell him he hadn't done one wrong thing except pick a rotten apple out of the bunch. He is getting emotional so I walk him through to the dining room. I tell him it may take a little time but he will meet someone worthy of his time and his love. A wonderful woman who will make him happy.

Dudley says he is off women for good. I laugh while telling him he's only off women until his dick starts asking for food. He laughs.

Dudley needs privacy to call his mum so I leave him in the dining room. I go back into the living room. It's feeling like the calm before the storm.

Draco got through to one of his many contacts. Romilda will get her transfer notice on Monday morning and hopefully be gone by Monday evening. Draco tells us he worked it so Romilda just might be sent as far away as Bolivia.

All of the ends seem to be tied up. Thank Merlin.

Except for a bathroom visit, Justin is pretty quiet. I ask him if he wants a drink. He requests a Stoli on the rocks. Dudley loves Stoli.

I'm thinking. Helena on a Horse. He has another thing in common with Dudley. I chastise myself for being a pig.

I go to get him a drink but Dudley has overheard the conversation between Justin and myself. He has two drinks in his hand. One for himself and one for Justin. Dudley and Justin take their drinks into the dining room. I'm hoping they can talk and start to heal some wounds. They are both good blokes in a bad situation.

At 4:15 Hermione comes through the floo. She greets everyone and hugs and kisses Draco. She gets right down to business. She cast the repelling charm on all of us present. She said she will catch up with Ilir and Megan later.

Hermione takes Dudley aside and says a few calming words. They are smiling when they come back into the living room. I like that. I want to see Dudley with a smile on his face.

I think Dudley realizes two things. One, we are all here for him. Two, Justin is not the bad guy. Had Romilda not fed Justin love potion he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Dudley and Justin begin to discuss muggle baseball. Justin is a Muggleborn so it makes sense he knows about baseball. This might be the beginning of a great friendship.

When I walk back into the living room, Draco is in the midst of telling the story of how he ran into Scorpius Brelle in London. Laughing, Draco related how the bloke had crossed the street when he saw him.

Those of us who had been there the night Draco used the _hands off _curse on Scorpius laughed out loud.

Draco continues. He tells us that he crossed the street as well. Evidently it was too embarrassing for Scorpius to cross back over because he greeted Draco. Draco says after the first two awkward minutes, they had a good conversation. Scorpius tells Draco he now goes by his middle name Isaac.

We all laughed some more because the only reason Draco had hexed the bloke in the first place is because of his name. Mr. arrogant Malfoy doesn't want anyone to have the name Scorpius. He is saving that name for his son.

Draco admits he invited Isaac to have drinks with us some night. Draco also invited Isaac to the birthday party on the 28th. He and Draco had exchanged information so Isaac could turn up at anytime.

I know Draco. As long as Isaac doesn't come in asking people to call him Scorpius, everything should be fine.

At the mention of the birthday party, Dudley tells us Justin is a June born too. He just turned twenty seven on June 14th. With a great deal of whooping, the guys invite Justin to participate in the now quadruple birthday party. With a wide grin, Justin accepts the invitation.

At 5:30 exactly Romilda tries to get through my floo. Being faster than most wizards, I locked my wards and floo against Romilda when I came in from the Ministry. Taking a deep breath, I walk into the floo area and unlock it.

Romilda came through griping, "what the hell Harry? Your floo is locked."

I tell her "I'm aware it is locked. I'm the one who locked it." Romilda looks taken aback by my tone. I keep going into the living room.

Like I give a fuck whether she likes my tone or not.

Romilda steps into the living room with a smile on her face. That smile quickly fades as soon as she sees Justin and Dudley in the same room together. She goes white pale.

Dudley walks over to her and asks if there is something she wants to tell him.

The bitch is caught but tries to play it off. Dudley I-. She doesn't get a chance to complete her sentence because at that moment

Justin stands up and asks her if there is something she wants to tell him.

Romilda uses the oldest witch trick in the world. She starts to cry. Her tears didn't have an effect on any of us.

Dudley asks her how his baby is doing. Silence.

Justin asks her how his baby is doing. Silence.

The room is so quiet you can literally hear a pin drop.

Dudley speaks again. He tells her their wedding is off, their engagement is over and he doesn't want anything to do with a scheming, devious, evil witch. He tells her not to contact him, his friends or anyone in his family ever again.

Dudley gets a laugh at her expense by snarking, the only reason he didn't hex her is because he's a muggle. That comment drew chuckles from everyone except Romilda.

Through all this Romilda continues to cry. To avoid any future confusion, Dudley turns to the room at large and asks if he has made himself clear.

"Clearer than she deserves" Hermione grumbles. That goes for one that goes for all of us. Stay away from us you devious bitch. For a second it appears as though Romilda wants to challenge Hermione. But she knows better. Hermione will hex her into the next new moon.

Justin is next. He tells her that everything Dudley just said goes for him too. You are a hateful, venomous witch. You fed me drugs to get to your ends. You tried to pit two men against each other for your gain. You had me do things with you and to you while you were engaged to another man. You are garbage. I am humiliated to have been caught in your snare. Never ever contact me again under any circumstances.

Ilir who had come back while Dudley was speaking is now holding Theo back. Ilir finally says, "I will bind you Theo if you don't stop." Theo stops fighting but he is so mad tears are forming in the corners of his eyes.

He shouts at Romilda. You fucking cow. It was me who introduced you to Dudley. It was me. You have made me look like a fucking idiot. You have fucked over two good men. If I could, I would give you to a group of male centaurs so you can know what it's like to be truly fucked. I may not get you today you fucking cow bitch slag but I will get you.

Ilir finally had to drag Theo from the room.

Romilda puts up her head in a haughty manner and tells Dudley to take his ring and shove it up his arse. She tells him she doesn't need him. Then she throws the ring at him. Not only does Romilda throw the ring but she hits Dudley in the face with it.

That was the wrong thing to say and do. That slag was hit with at least five different spells. Romilda falls to the floor in a heap and remains there until Ilir picks her up and apparates her away.

When Ilir gets back Hermione casts the Romilda repelling charm over him. We are all Romilda free.

I remind everyone to check, change or update their wards and floo permissions. Theo tells Dudley he will adjust the wards around his and his mum's place. Theo apologizes to Dudley for having introduced him to Romilda. Dudley tells him not be stupid. It wasn't his fault.

Everybody mills about for thirty or so minutes then heads out to their respective destinations.

Seana floos in as people are leaving. She comes over to kiss me. With a quizzical look she asks what's going on.

Hermione pulls Seana into the dining room to explain everything. Hermione also takes the opportunity to cast the Romilda repelling charm on Seana.

When she and Seana come out of the dining room, the only one still here is Draco. After a bit more conversation, Dramione leaves as well.

Seana hardly ever curses but she spits out, what the fuck. That is how bad this whole thing has affected us. I ask her to floo Seamus and let him know what has transpired just in case Romilda tries to contact him or Dean.

The way things ended, I'm fairly certain we've seen the back of miss _all fur coat and no knickers_ Romilda Vane. At least I hope so.


	14. Moving Forward

**Chapter 14: Moving Forward **

In this pocket I have a ring. Blaise and his two inches. Isaac comes aboard. Setting Dudley right.

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: All About Romilda

Seana floos in as people are leaving. She comes over to kiss me. With a quizzical look she asks "what's going on."

Hermione pulls Seana into the dining room to explain everything. Hermione also takes the opportunity to cast the Romilda repelling charm on Seana.

When she and Seana come out of the dining room, the only one still here is Draco. After a bit more conversation, Dramione leaves as well.

Seana hardly ever curses but she spits out, "what the fuck." That is how badly this whole thing has affected us. I ask her to floo Seamus and let him know what has transpired just in case Romilda tries to contact him or Dean.

I'm fairly certain we've seen the back of miss "all fur coat and no knickers" Romilda Vane. At least I hope we have.

**Moving Forward **

Most of us lay low Friday night and Saturday. Romilda and her bull shite has knackered us all.

The boys show up at my house on Sunday. I don't know if they were shaken by what happened to Dudley and Justin but they're bringing their witches with them. Dudley, Theo and Lucia come in together. I'm happy with that. The witches are company for Seana.

We have extras this week. I am pleasantly surprised to see Justin come through the floo on his own. Draco and Hermione come through dragging Isaac. It is a nice little gathering of friends.

Ilir and Megan come through the floo just in time for dinner. Megan's face is as red as a berry. I wink at Ilir. I know what a witch looks like when she's just had a good shag. Ilir winks back. He is very relaxed. I smile because I also know what a freshly shagged wizard looks like as well. I've been one and I've looked in the mirror.

All the witches converge on Dudley at the same time. They do their best to help him relax. He gets so many hugs and kisses he is beet red before they let him go. Dudley looks like he feels a lot better after their ministrations. In any case, it is to be a healing, calming Sunday all around.

We are all headed towards the dining room to start dinner when Draco calls for attention. Nigel places a glass of champagne in everybody's hand. We expect Draco to toast Dudley or Justin or Dudley and Justin. Anything can happen when Draco calls a room to attention.

What he does surprises us all. Draco walks over to Hermione, gets down on one knee and pulls a ring box out of his pocket. He then asks Hermione Jean Granger to accept him for the rest of her life and asks her to marry him.

For once in her life, Hermione Granger is speechless. She stands there opening and closing her mouth like some fish. Finally, she holds out her hand and lets Draco slip the gorgeous diamond onto her finger. Then she grabs him so tightly he turns red.

I've known Draco for years and I've only seen him turn red twice. The first time being 8th year when Hermione gave him a superlative blow job and we told him we heard him scream like a girl.

Tonight. Right here. Right now. This is the second time.

The house shakes from the roars of congratulations and good wishes. We all raise our glasses to the newly engaged couple.

Hermione hugs everyone in turn. I mean she didn't miss anyone. It must have taken thirty minutes for her to get around the room. When Hermione reaches Lucia they both scream so loud I think my windows are going to shatter. They have become close in the last few years.

It may be a tough bet as to who will be Hermione's Maid of Honor, Lucia or Ginny. My bet is on Lucia. But, who knows.

When Hermione gets back to her fiancé, she kisses him so deeply we are all nervous Draco will lay her out and shag her right there in front of us. I feel like I'm peeking into their bedroom. When they finally break apart, their smiles are so wide it's embarrassing.

Draco makes a little speech. It is actually a big speech in a short space of time. He praises the girl who he had terrorized right up until 8th year when he finally realized he loved her above all others. He praises the woman she has become.

He tells us he originally had plans to propose to Hermione at the upcoming birthday party on Saturday. He tells us that the Saturday proposal flew right out of his mind when the ring arrived. He thought the ring was so beautiful, he wanted it on Hermione's finger as soon as possible.

For that, he gets another kiss. The atmosphere is so festive it seems like a holiday.

Nigel calls dinner for the second time and we all head for the dining room. Nigel must be able to smell a celebration because he's outdone himself. He went old school Sunday dinner. He served roast lamb with gravy, roasted potatoes, carrots, sprouts and treacle tart with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Nigel receives so many compliments I think he was blushing.

Seana floo calls Seamus to tell him about Dramione's engagement and invite him over. Seamus floos over along with Padma, Dean and Lisa. They make it in time to have some treacle tart and ice cream.

After Nigel clears up the dining room, the witches take over the room.

Hermione tears up for a quick second. She wishes her parents had lived to see this day. She thinks they would have been so proud. After a few hugs from the other witches Hermione comes back to herself.

The witches continue to hold court in there admiring Hermione's ring and talking wedding plans.

All the men go back to the living room for wizards chess, drinking, conversation and to heckle Draco. And heckle Mr. Malfoy we did.

We bring up every argument he and "Granger" have had in the last five years. I tell him at times I didn't think he and Hermione would get this far.

Draco tells us all that he has been in love with Granger since 8th year and before. He wasn't about to let her get away even if he had to tie her up and drag her to the wedding.

The room is quiet. Draco is taking a little breather. He has stopped talking if only for a moment.

In that silent moment I hear the bell to my floo ring. Two minutes later in walks Ron and tagging along beside him is none other than Ginny Weasley. The room goes silent for a few seconds but soon everybody is greeting everybody else.

Ron is Ron. After he greets everyone he asks, "where is the food." I tell him, "ask Nigel to make you a plate." He rushes off to the kitchen. Draco catches my eyes and shakes his head. I just shrug.

Ginny is still on the other side of the room speaking with Ilir. Ilir doesn't care for Ginny so I'm surprised he says more than one word to her.

Myself, I'm a little wary. In the past twenty four hours I have had enough bullshite to last until Christmas. I don't need any from Ginny.

I needn't have worried. Ginny comes directly over to me and apologizes for what she has done. She also thanks me for inviting her to the upcoming birthday party.

I accept her apology and tell her she is welcome for the invite.

Seana hears Ginny's voice. She comes out of the dining room to see what is going on.

When Seana enters the living room Ginny offers her hand and apologizes for how she acted. Seana is gracious. She accepts the apology and takes Ginny back to the dining room with her.

When Ginny enters the room Hermione lets out a squeal that would do a hog justice. The witches are so loud it is unbelievable. We can tell exactly when Ginny gets her first look at the ring. She screams out "oh my gods" at the pitch of a dog whistle.

Then we hear crying. As soon as we hear crying we all go back outside to chew on a Cuban cigar.

Tipsy Draco and Tipsy Ilir both ask almost the same question at the same time, "is it back to right between you and Ginny then?"

I shrug, "we'll see."

When we think the crying is over we go back to the living room. Then we get back to drinking.

On the liquor end Draco has spares no expense.

For the ladies he has Dom Perignon White Gold champagne. For the men he has Macallan 1939 scotch whiskey.

All the men had to step out back to the garden when Draco brought out Cuban Cohiba cigars for all of us. He had spent a fortune.

Draco kept repeating that he would only get engaged once in his life. Money is no object.

I'm glad he is so certain money is no object. If Hermione finds out how much he spent, she will probably kill him thus ending any chance of him staying engaged.

Ron finally comes back into the room. He congratulates Draco with a handshake and a pat on the back.

Behind Ron's back, Draco rolls his eyes. I implore Merlin not to let Draco get stupid. Merlin must have been listening because Draco went silently back to drinking.

After Ron shakes Draco's hand he asks about Hermione. He wants to congratulate her. We tell him she is in the dining room with all the other witches.

Ron takes off for the dining room. He is only gone a short while.

When he comes back into the living room he pours himself a drink and sits next to Justin. He and Justin converse for a bit then they start talking Quidditch. Soon everyone except Dudley and myself are talking Quidditch.

I talk with Dudley to try to keep his mind occupied. Dudley isn't very talkative but he isn't sitting mute.

We can still hear the witches oohing and aahing over the ring and the champagne. The crying has stopped. The men become suspicious when we hear a lot of low giggles coming out of the room.

Draco tells us to think nothing of it. Hermione is probably telling them how good she'll be shagging him tonight. He put on this lecherous grin telling us he can't wait.

We laugh like crazy.

Draco is in his cups. He speaks a little out of turn when he says this will be their first shag as an engaged couple and he is going to make it count.

We all laugh again but a little less enthusiastically. Sometime too much information is too much information. Anything about Draco shagging Hermione is too much information. We know they shag but hearing about it makes us a little uncomfortable.

I'm a little drunk myself but manage to perk up when I hear the floo bell ring. Someone else is coming through.

Two minutes later, Blaise Zabini, live and in person walks into the living room shouting "what am I missing."

Everybody shouts, "Draco and Hermione got engaged."

Blaise snarks, "it's about damn time." Blaise clasps his Slytherin brother on the back to congratulate him on his engagement. Draco grins like a man possessed.

He asks Blaise how he found out about the impromptu party.

Blaise says, "I have my sources." Blaise remarks, "I didn't know the why but I know Draco wouldn't buy that much expensive liquor and expensive cigars without good reason."

He asks, "where is the bride to be."

I tell him Hermione is in the dining room with the women. Blaise goes to congratulate Hermione.

While Blaise is in the dining room with the witches I tell everybody about Blaise's newest potion. I tell them, "it's supposed to add two inches to a blokes dick."

Most everybody laughs except for Isaac. With a very serious expression Isaac says, "I've heard about it. They are testing it in Thailand. So far, the results are noteworthy."

I'm genuinely surprised. I could have sworn Blaise was having me on.

Now everyone has questions for Isaac.

We are all begin firing questions at Isaac. He professes that he doesn't know any more than what he's heard. Finally he holds up his hands in surrender. He tells us we will have to ask Blaise. He didn't have any facts. All he had was rumors.

When Blaise finally saunters back into the room he is ambushed with at least five questions. He is wearing his best Slytherin smile as he answers the questions. He tells us, "there is a potion. It does lengthen a dick. It is in trials in Thailand."

Blaise explains the downside. He says, "the researchers have only been able to get the potion to remain active for about five minutes at a time." He also says, "there is a further hang up with side effects. It seems the potion may have a negative impact on the witch."

He receives a roomful of boos. Blaise says not to count the potion out. He thinks with a bit more research it will all work out.

Theo yells out, "you'll have a longer dick but your witch will be dead."

Everybody has a laugh except Blaise.

With a mighty scowl on his face, Blaise gives everyone the two finger salute. He says he has faith the researchers will come through. It is his belief he'll have a money spinner on his hands when everything is worked out.

We are impressed. I'm not sure if any of us is daring enough to buy something like this potion but for some bold wizards it may just be up their alley.

Everybody raises his glass to Blaise. No matter the outcome, Blaise has pulled an amazing product out of his arse. We all congratulate him on how far his project has come.

Seamus and Dean start a wizards chess game. Justin, Isaac and Dudley are discussing muggle soccer.

Dudley asks me where is the muggle television I used to have in my living room.

I tell him that I gave it to his mum when she moved.

He says I should get another one so he can watch muggle sports.

I tell him to buy a television and put it in his own flat.

He tells me he'd rather watch telly at my house because there's more room.

I tell him to sod off and buy his own telly.

He mumbles, "it's no big deal he'll get one in the morning."

Draco soon joins the sports discussion. He turns it into a free for all. The discussion becomes a spirited exchange of opinions. It get so loud the witches leave the dining room to see what is going on. They file into the living room led by Hermione.

When Draco catches sight of Hermione he is up out of his seat. He throws his arms around her and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

Hermione smiles and tells the witches to take a good look. This handsome wizard is now off the market. Draco tells Hermione he has been off the market for a very long time.

It's Hermione's turn to grab Draco. She wraps herself around Draco and they share a hot steamy kiss.

Someone (probably Seamus) yells for them to go get a room.

With a huge grin on his face Draco tells us he plans to do just that. He reaches out to take Hermione's hand. She follows as her fiance leads her toward the floo room. Waving over their shoulders they call out goodnight to everyone.

The other couples decide to call it a night after Hermione and Draco leave. With a flurry of goodbyes the only ones remaining are Justin, Dudley and Isaac.

The four of us are talking about anything and everything when Isaac mentions a new muggle wizard club in London. He tells us the club has a muggle entrance and a wizard entrance. Witches and wizards like to visit the muggle side but muggles rarely visit the wizard side.

He tells Dudley and Justin that there are loads of beautiful women who frequent the club. Isaac invites Dudley and Justin to check it out with him some night. After a little prodding from Isaac, Dudley and Justin agree to visit the club. Dudley clarifies the situation saying "I'll go but I have worn off women."

Isaac doesn't know anything about the Romilda situation but he is smart enough not to comment on what Dudley said.

I remind Dudley he's sworn off women for now but as soon as his dick gets hungry he'll get back onto them. The four of us have a laugh.

Seana comes over to tell me she's going home. The guys all stand up to leave. Seana stops them by telling them I would definitely be catching up with her later. She is a little tipsy from the champagne and probably doesn't realize how it sounds.

I tell the guys to have another drink while I walk Seana to the floo. Seana wraps herself around me when we get to the floo. Not only is my witch tipsy, she is horny as well.

I have a rule. Never let your witch go home horny because you don't know what wizard she'll meet on the way. I want to enforce that rule.

As I'm nibbling at her neck I'm pushing her into a corner. I want to get my witch off before she leaves me. I put my hand under her skirt and inside her knickers. She spreads when I slide my fingers across and into her pussy. She starts wiggling against my hand. I'm hard but this is about her not me. My thumb is rubbing her bud while my fingers are pumping her pussy. She has her head thrown back against the wall and is rubbing her own breasts. She is so sexy. My fingers pump harder and faster. With a last rub of her bud she cums all over my hand. I pull my hand out of her knickers and lick her juices from my fingers.

I know if I didn't still have guests I'd be fucking her right here in front of the floo. Seana clings to me. We kiss one more time and I send her through. I'm not sure if I made it better or worse. I take a minute to let my dick go down before returning to the living room.

The guys are discussing the merits of witches over muggle women. I'm not even going to join that conversation. I don't know enough to comment anyway. I've never had a muggle woman and I don't think I ever will.

Isaac is doing most of the talking. Justin and Dudley are just nodding. After a bit more chit chat, the guys promise to meet up. I remind them not to plan on Saturday because the birthday party is scheduled for that night.

The guys stand up to leave.

Justin says that now I can go finish what I started. I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

Justin and Isaac laugh.

Dudley says, come on Harry. You are gone long enough to shag ten witches but you come back looking like your dick is falling off. There's something that needs finishing up.

I turn brick red and tell them all to sod off.

Laughing like fools, Justin and Isaac head for the floo. Dudley had come with Theo and Lucia. He doesn't want to get a taxi this late. He decides to stay the night.

That's fine with me.

It may be Dudley doesn't want to be on his own at his flat. I know he spent Friday night and Saturday night at his mum's house. Poor bloke. This will all work out for him. I hope…

On Monday morning the entire female population of the Ministry is buzzing about Hermione's engagement and her ring. She spends most of the morning showing it off. The clamor doesn't die down until Hermione leaves to go out in the field.

Draco shows up around mid morning to tell me that Romilda has been successfully dealt with. She has been reassigned to somewhere in the South China Seas and has four hours to report in.

I thank him for his tenacity.

He tells me that the bitch deserved it and she will get worse if she tries anything else.

I tell him that Dudley had called. Evidently Romilda tried to contact him but the repelling charm kept her fifty feet away. Draco is spitting he is so mad.

I remind him, "she should be long gone by now if she is to make her connection."

Draco says, "good riddance."

I am in the field for the rest of the day. Today I'm working with Anthony. Anthony is a funny bloke. I tell him if he ever wants to give up his auror position he can apply as a stand up comedian. He says, "you'll never can't get rid of me that easily."

We make a few arrests. Nothing huge. Just a few minor things.

It never fails to amaze me that there are still witches and wizards who want to deal in dark items. But there are. It's our duty to keep them from hurting other witches and wizards.

Our last arrest leaves us at the Ministry at 6:00 pm. We both have reports to fill out so we head for our respective offices.

I am in the middle of my third report when Michael knocks on my door. "Come on in my wizard, I quip." He grins at me.

Michael has some information for me. He has a few names. I look at the names on the parchment he hands me. I recognize one name. The other three witches are not familiar. Kellis Watts, Margery Fulson and Amanda Fox mean nothing to me. I don't recognize those names.

The name I recognize is Leanne Moon. I think she was a Hufflepuff in our year.

Michael tells me that I'm correct.

Michael tells me that Leanne has just returned to London. She went to Germany after graduation to study statistical arithmancy because the subject isn't offered in Britain. Her title is Statistical Arithmancy Expert.

My eyes widen at this bit of information.

Michael smiles saying, "I was thinking the same thing. A Hufflepuff who studies statistical arithmancy. That's an anomaly. Perhaps she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

Once again Michael knows what I'm thinking before I say it.

Michael tells me Leanne is looking for a position in either muggle or magical London. In Germany she has worked in both worlds so she is a witch who is quite familiar with muggles.

I fold the parchment and put it away. I tell Michael that Leanne is just the witch I'm looking for. I thank him for his time and for his discretion.

I know Michael. His mind is buzzing. To alleviate his worries, I tell him that Seana and I are fine. This witch is not for me. I'm looking for a witch for a different reason.

A look of relief comes over his face as he says, "I know that." He bids me goodnight and heads out the door.

Don't forget the party on Saturday I call after him. He waves and keeps going.

Ah. Now I have to formulate a plan. I call my buddy Theo who will be my partner in crime.

I describe my plan to Theo. Initially he doesn't think much of it. After I lay it completely out he is more receptive. He agrees to help me out. I tell him before we do anything we have to meet Leanne. I seem to remember her as a quiet but brave witch. I can't remember anything about her outside of the Katie Bell incident. I need to know what she is like now. I ask Theo for suggestions on how we do this.

Theo has the perfect idea. We will need to enlist Megan. He remembers Megan and Leanne were in the same house at Hogwarts. I tell Theo I can work the Megan end. He needs to work the other end.

I put my reports aside. I need to find Megan. Luckily for me she is at her desk. I knock on her door and ask for a minute of her time. She waves me in. She looks up from what she is writing to ask what I need. I tell her I need a friend. Now I have her attention.

I explain what I need. I can tell by her look she thinks the witch is for me. I tell her not to give me that look because I'm a happily taken wizard.

Megan sighs and says, "good." I tell her now that her mind is at ease, I need for her to get Leanne in here so I can meet her. I ask her not to make a big deal of it. Leanne doesn't have to know I want to see her. But, I want to see her. I ask Megan if it's clear. She says crystal.

I am not going to rely solely on Leanne. I'm going to take a look at the other names on Michael's list in case Leanne doesn't work out. I'll have Michael do some more undercover work. I only want to go through this once and I want to have the right witch when I do it. In my wizards heart of hearts, I believe Leanne is what I'm looking for. We'll see.

It is coming up on 8:30. I decide it's time for me to put everything aside and go home.

When I step out of the floo Seana throws her arms around me and greets me with a kiss. Picking her up in my arms I ask if she missed me. She replies, "she had."

I ask her if everything went ok last night. She laughs and tells me she had been tipsy. I laugh back at her. I know she had been tipsy. She let me finger her to orgasm in the floo room. When I remind her of this she turns bright red. She replies, "really Potter. That won't happen again."

My witch just called me Potter. Time to change the subject. I ask if she has already eaten. Seana says she has made some cold chicken sandwiches but was waiting for me so we could eat together. Perfect I tell her. I kiss her on her beautiful nose and tell her I'm going to wash up first. Seana heads for the kitchen. I head upstairs.

I hear the bell on the floo ring. Two minutes later I hear Seana talking to someone. I quickly throw on some jeans and a shirt. I go downstairs to find Ilir, Megan and a witch I remember as Leanne Moon standing in the living room. Megan introduces Seana and I to Leanne. Leanne remembers me. Hell, I'm the Chosen One. Why wouldn't she. Just kidding. She seems nice. She has a nice manner.

She is perfect for my plan. Leanne is a very cute brunette. She is a little taller than Seana. Where Seana is a brunette with hazel eyes, Leanne is a brunette with blue eyes. She is built well. As soon as she opens her mouth I'm convinced she is the witch we need. She has a pleasant voice and carries herself well. I'm very pleased.

Seana has an inquisitive look on her face. Shite. I hadn't expected Megan to come through so quickly. I hadn't had time to explain my plan to Seana. I walk over to my witch and put my arms around her waist as I whisper in her ear, "I'll explain later." She whispers back, "yes Potter you will." Shite.

I offer my guests refreshments. They only want something to drink. I call Nigel to bring out some muggle coke. It is a nice treat. Leanne is probably already familiar with it.

Megan explains, "Ilir needed to see me and since Leanne had just come back to London they decided to tag her along to meet me." I smile.

I quip, I'm still Harry. Leanne quips right back, I'm still Leanne.

Seana has a little scowl on her beautiful face. I better get this sorted right away.

I'm pretty sure Ilir understands exactly what I'm trying to do. In some respects Ilir is just as astute as Michael. He knows what I'm thinking before I think it.

I give him a discreet nod. He nods back.

While the witches are cooing over the muggle drink, Ilir asks to speak to me in the study. We might as well make the lie look right.

Up in the study I explain my plan to Ilir.

He laughs and remarks, "when Megan told me you were looking for a witch I knew immediately what you were up to."

I remark, "I'm glad you know because Michael and Megan thought I was trying to cheat on Seana."

Ilir laughs.

I tell him it isn't all that funny because Seana may be thinking I'm trying to cheat on Seana. That's not good.

I explain that I hadn't discussed my plan with Seana yet.

Ilir tells me, "he understands."

I go into detail about how I can see the plan working.

Ilir points out a couple of discrepancies. He and I discuss how to tighten it up. Fifteen minutes later, we have a flawless plan in place.

Now everything depends on Dudley. Actually there is one more part of the process before she meets Dudley. She has to pass the Theo test.

When we get back downstairs Ilir suggests they get out of there and let the-chosen-one get some sleep. We all laugh. We say our goodnights.

As soon as they are gone Seana turns to me and asks what that was all about. I grab her in my arms. I ask if she is jealous. She replies, "she is just trying to find out if she has to hex somebody."

I decide I'd better save my arse. I sit down on the couch pulling her into my lap. With her sitting on my lap and by extension, my erection, I explain my plan.

Like Theo, Seana doesn't think I should nose about. I tell her I'm doing this for Dudley. It'll be up to him what he wants to do. She thinks we guys should proceed with caution because Dudley has been hurt enough. I do agree with that.

I figure no harm, no foul. The plan will go to naught if Leanne and Dudley don't hit it off.

Seana is a lot more relaxed now that she is aware of what's going on.

I'm a little disappointed that Seana thinks I would cheat. She kisses me. Then she points out she doesn't think I'd ever cheat on her. She's just not sure about the witches.

We go to the kitchen to eat our sandwiches and drink our muggle cokes…

I can tell as soon as my feet hit the floor. Tuesday is going to be a good day. While I complete my morning routine so many things cross my mind. Seana's ring will be delivered today. Theo will meet with Leanne. It is one day closer to the big birthday bash. My July 10th meeting with Legend Master is looming on the horizon. Time is moving quickly.

I had several calls to make before I checked into the Ministry. As an auror it is my duty to keep dark magic out of the wizarding world. Sometimes that duty puts me on a collision course with families of my friends. Tuesday morning was one of those times.

This morning while acting on a tip I had to arrest Greg Goyle's cousin Edward. Edward has taken the short road through life. He has been arrested for a few minor infractions. This morning I had to arrest him for a major crime. Edward has used the Imperious curse on at least three wizards and one witch. The tip had come from one of his own relatives who didn't want the family caught up in anything dark. I had to call in my team as well as an officer from MLE to get the situation under control.

By the time I reach the Ministry half the day was gone.

I stopped in to thank Megan for her quick work. She and I agreed that Leanne is a very nice witch. I ask Megan if she knows when Leanne will start interviewing for a position. Megan doesn't know. I know Megan is anticipating more of an explanation but I can't give her one. Not right now. I thank her again then head for my own office.

I am delighted to see a box sitting on my desk. Mr. Brooks has come through. He is as good as his word. I sit down at my desk to open the box. Seana's ring is as beautiful as I remember. I believe Seana will love it.

I put the ring in the inside pocket of my robes for safe keeping. I'm now prepared for that special moment. Whenever that may be. Seana has never intimated she is in a rush to be married so we will take it slow. At least I think we'll take it slow. We'll see.

I go to work on the reports left over from yesterday as well as the reports from today. Paperwork is tedious but someone has got to do it. Right now, that someone is Harry Potter.

I am still in the midst of paperwork when the phone rings. It's Theo.

Theo has held up his end of the plan. He has convinced Dudley he needs to hire someone to run his office. Theo complains it wasn't easy to convince Dudley he needs more free time. Dudley is depressed. He thinks he should work more.

I commiserate with Theo. I tell him if everything works out it will all be worth it in the end.

We are ready for the second phase of our plan. Theo will have to meet with Leanne. If he likes what he sees he will offer her an interview for Marketing Statistician at D. Dursley, LLC. It may sound like a high powered title. In reality it is just a position which requires someone with a disciplined and analytical mind. Someone like Leanne.

I send a message to my team to tell them I'm out. I floo home. After fixing a nice stoli I floo call Seamus' flat to see if Seana is home yet. No one answers so I go take a shower.

By the time I finish the shower Seana is at the house. I tell her I want to go to Leakys for the luncheon special. She tells me I'm late because lunch was over a long time ago. I laugh when I tell her it's my little joke with Hannah.

I tell her I want to invite Leanne, Theo and Lucia. Seana's agreeable to getting out for a bit. I owl Leanne to invite her to Leakeys for 8:00. I call Theo to invite him and Lucia to Leakeys for 8:00 as well.

Lucky for me everyone accepts. Seana and I arrive first so we grab a table. Leanne wanders in about twenty minutes later. Theo comes in alone. He explains that Lucia sends her regrets. She will catch up with the rest of us on Saturday.

We were in the same year at Hogwarts but Theo doesn't remember Leanne. It doesn't matter because before long they are chatting like old friends.

Leanne has strong opinions but she isn't opinionated. When Theo asks her a question, she has an answer. Theo raises his eyebrow at me over the heads of the women. I just smile. Theo just admitted my plan could have merit without saying a word.

Theo moves the plan forward by asking Leanne what she does for work. She explains she works with numbers, formulas, graphs and projections.

Right on cue Theo tells her that our friend, Harry's cousin is looking for someone to assist him with just those things. Leanne doesn't think she'd fit in in an office setting. Theo rebuts her opposition with facts. He tells her the position pays well and she would basically be her own boss. She would only report to the owner Dudley Dursley.

I give Theo a mental well done.

We have several rounds of drinks. Leanne has agreed to interview for the position. Theo sets up an interview for Thursday afternoon at 1:00.

As if he is just remembering, Theo mentions to Leanne that Mr. Dursley is a muggle. He hopes Dudley being a muggle doesn't present a problem. Leanne looks at Theo as if he has two heads. She answers, "I have worked in both the muggle and magical world. I don't have a problem with anyone."

Theo is beaming.

As we are getting up to leave Theo tells Leanne that there is a huge birthday party on Saturday. He'd be honored if she'd attend. Leanne says, "she would love to attend."

We all walk out together so we can see Leanne to the apparition point.

Once she has gone, I grab Theo by the arm and shake his hand. "Well done Mr. Nott. Well done." Even Seana has to admit how well things went.

Grinning, Theo says, "that's how Slytherins operate."

Theo is going to stop by Dudley to advise him he has found a perfect candidate for the position.

It will now be up to Dudley to hire Leanne. We've done all we can do.

We say goodnight. Seana and I floo back to my house.

Seana and I discuss my plan. She has to admit that things are going well. She adds a point I hadn't thought about. Seana believes even if Leanne doesn't get hired, she will have been introduced to Dudley. And, then she will run into him again on Saturday at the party. The stage has been set.

Seana admits that my plan could work. It's her turn to offer praise. After a quick kiss on my lips, Seana remarks, "well done Mr. Potter. Very well done."


	15. It All Comes Out In The Wash

**Chapter 15: It All Comes Out In The Wash**

And the position goes to. Harry and Ilir discuss the fate of the book. The quadruple birthday party. We want to date your daughters.

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Moving Forward

We all walk out together so we can see Leanne to the apparition point.

Once she has gone, I grab Theo by the arm and shake his hand. "Well done Mr. Nott. Well done." Even Seana has to admit how well things went.

Grinning, Theo says, "that's how Slytherins operate."

Theo is going to stop by Dudley to advise him he has found a perfect candidate for the position.

It will now be up to Dudley to hire Leanne. We've done all we can do.

We say goodnight. Seana and I floo back to my house.

Seana and I discuss my plan. She has to admit that things are going well. She adds a point I hadn't thought about. Seana believes even if Leanne doesn't get hired, she will have been introduced to Dudley. And, then she will run into him again on Saturday at the party.

I am thinking it appears the stage has been set. Now all we have to do is get all players to their mark.

Seana admits that my plan could work. It's her turn to offer praise. After a quick kiss on my lips, Seana remarks, "well done Mr. Potter. Very well done."

**It All Comes Out In The Wash**

On Thursday morning I'm awake with the birds. For some reason I'm full of nervous energy. I fairly bounce from my bed to the bathroom. I have to stop and take stock when I realize I'm humming in the shower. What the fuck? I haven't been unhappy in a very long time but being this cheery is scary. While I'm getting dressed I try to figure out this burst of happiness.

Seana and I had spent a few minutes together after coming from Leakeys but she had gone home. This isn't "shagged my witch senseless" happiness. It's something else. Whatever it is will have to be reigned in. I don't want people at the Ministry thinking Potter has gone round the bend.

I finish dressing and pull out a fresh pair of robes. I have my wand. Everything is accounted for as I head down to breakfast. I have plenty of time to spare so I ask Nigel to prepare waffles and bacon.

I sit sipping orange juice catching up on news in the Daily Prophet. Dramione's engagement has been big news most of the week. Today their story has been moved to the second page. There aren't any other big stories. The inside page has a small story on the deteriorating health of Cornelius Fudge. As far as big news, that's about it. I'm really not into who's dating whom. I skip those pages altogether. I put the Prophet aside when Nigel puts my breakfast in front of me.

After I've eaten I decide to floo in early. Today I am required to give testimony at Edward Goyle's trial. It's only 7:15. The courtroom opens at 9:00 but Edward may not be brought in before 10:00. I'm not looking forward to sitting in a courtroom but it's part of my job.

I start working on paperwork and have made a reasonable dent in the pile by 8:50. I arrive at the courtroom by 8:55. I have figured on being in court most of the morning. Promptly at 9:00 the Wizengamot calls the room to order. There are three cases before Goyle's. When his case is called I move to the witness area. I give my testimony then listen to the Wizengamot discuss the case. I can't believe there is any question. Edward Goyle should be put away for a very long time. At long last the vote comes up and Goyle is sent to Azkaban for twenty years firm. The wanker won't be Imperiusing anybody else. It was worth sitting around the courtroom just to be sure Goyle is off the streets.

I pass Michael, Anthony and Ernie in the hall. They ask how the trial had gone. I tell them twenty years firm in Azkaban.

I hear. Nice job. Nicely done. No on messes with the Chosen One.

I laugh. I know which git made the remark about the chosen one. It had to be Anthony. I say, If you keep on you'll be looking for a stand up comedy job sooner than you expect." Anthony throws his hands up in surrender.

I ask, "Shouldn't you lot be somewhere fighting crime?" Michael heads for his office. Ernie and Anthony head for the floo.

Megan calls out to me as I pass. I change direction and head for her office. She is beaming. I ask, "What's going on?" She says, "Leanne called me."

I nod.

Megan remarks, "Dudley has hired Leanne as his assistant."

"Great." I say. Megan gives me a look but says nothing. I thank her for the news and head to my office.

I'm thinking, so far everything is coming along nicely.

Back in my office my mobile is ringing. It's Theo. He is going on and on about how things went so well during the interview. He says, "Dudley is impressed with Leanne. She has taken the position on a probationary basis. She will accept a permanent position at the end of three months if Dudley is happy with her work."

Theo admits, "Even if Leanne leaves at the end of three months, she is a nice distraction for Dudley."

I agree with him. Cheekily, I ask, "What do you think of my plan now?"

Just as cheekily Theo replies, "It's all good as long as Dudley never finds out."

"That's true," I mumble.

The rest of Thursday comes and goes…..

Friday morning flies by as well.

The next thing I know it is Friday afternoon at quitting time. I can hear the witches and wizards calling out to each other. See you tomorrow night. See you Saturday night.

Everyone is looking forward to the big birthday party. It should be brilliant. Hermione and Lucia have more than likely outdone themselves. There will be four cakes. Even I'm excited for the party.

I floo home about 5:30. I need to be sure that my gifts for gits are all ready for tomorrow.

I didn't get anything expensive for the gits. I just had some muggle tee shirts made up. I used the same wording as the tee shirt I got from Fred and George, _Wizards Do It With A Wand._ For Dudley's tee I wrote, _Almost A Wizard_. It is a small token to show my appreciation for their birthdays and my appreciation of their friendship.

For Seana I got a personal lingerie gift which she can open at the house. I also bought her a bracelet made of all three June birthstones, pearls, moonstone and alexandrite. The bracelet is gorgeous. I'm going to gift her the lingerie tonight.

Nigel does a fantastic job wrapping everything. He has also shrunk them down and put them in a small box. I can carry the box in my palm. I'm all set for tomorrow.

I'm in the first floor bathroom when I hear the floo ring. As I am walking out of the bathroom, Ilir enters the living.

"Ilir, my wizard. How are you?" I ask.

He grins. "Harry, my wizard. How are you?" He responds.

We sit down on the couch for a few minutes. Ilir has some time. He wants to know if we can talk about the book.

I say, "of course we can talk about the book."

Just before we start a book conversation, Seana calls me to the floo to tell me she is going to stay home to get some rest.

Obviously, I won't get to give Seana her lingerie tonight. I'm a little disappointed but I can give her the lingerie any time.

When Seana and I finish our call I come back to find Ilir stretched out on the couch. He sits up so I can sit down.

Ilir brings the conversation back to the book. Ilir asks, "Are you committed to the book?"

I reply, "I am committed to the book but it is not a number one priority in my life."

Ilir nods.

I explain, "I only committed to the book because Merlin advised, "write the damn book."

Ilir interjects, "The book was only a way for me to get to work with you. Merlin is not interested in a book. He needs you and I to work together. He wants you and I to build a bond. Merlin wants me to help you prepare for meetings with The Legend Master"

Ilir's statements do not surprise me. As Ilir and I became friendlier I did notice the book becoming less important. Neither Ilir nor myself ever voiced this. We have arbitrarily put many other things in front of the completion of the book.

Ilir states, "We have enough material to put out a book Harry. The difference being it won't be novel length."

I think about what Ilir is saying. I'm of the mindset there really doesn't have to be a book at all. If it really wasn't Merlin's intent for me to write a book. I can live without publishing a book. I remark to Ilir, "I would like to get the book done and away but if it doesn't happen I won't be stressed."

Ilir nods. He says, "Let's do this. Let's put everything together to see how it looks. When we've done that we can decide whether or not we move forward."

All we need to do is set aside a couple of days to get everything in order. After which it will be yea or nay.

With everything tied up, Ilir asks, "Is there any more muggle coke. I really like the taste of that drink."

"There's coke in the fridge. Help yourself." I remark. Ilir brings back a coke for each of us.

I state, "There is so much going on. I hope I'm up to meeting with The Legend Master." Ilir assures me things will go fine. I roll my eyes saying, "Easy for you to say git." We hit our coke bottles together in a toast and drink our muggle coke.

While we are drinking our coke I bring up the subject of Megan. Ilir grins. He says, "Megan is a good witch. I like being with her. She's fun."

I could sense a but….

Right on cue Ilir says, "But-

I smile. "But what," I ask.

"But she may not be the witch I want to spend my life with. I don't want to get so far in that I can't get out." He remarks.

"Meaning?" I query.

Ilir continues, "Meaning that I've been thinking of distancing myself a little bit. Something is beginning to feel off. On the surface everything seems the same but there is an underlying current of unease. I think she may have her eye on someone else but is hesitant to break up with me."

I say, "The most important thing is to talk about it. Make sure what you're feeling is right. Then, if what you are feeling proves to be correct, separate and remain friends. Whatever you do don't let it come down to animosity between you. Remember Ilir, she's a witch. Maybe she's just feeling that you two are standing still. Maybe she feels the relationship should be moving faster than it is. Who knows? Talk it out."

Ilir agrees it's a good idea to talk it out. He just didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

I volunteer, "Bring it up Ilir. Otherwise it can't be settled." I offer him more advice. "This is my personal opinion so don't take it the wrong way. If you're not feeling good about the relationship refrain from shagging her. At least until you talk."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Ilir stands to put his robes back on. We say our goodnights and Ilir heads for the floo.

"See you tomorrow night if not before," Ilir calls over his shoulder.

It's time for Potter boy to call it a night. I take a quick shower and go to bed.

Saturday dawns sunny and beautiful. The sun is awfully high for morning. I check my wonder wizard watch and find out it is past 11:00. I slept in.

I know Seana will be primping and curling all day in advance of the birthday party tonight. That's fine with me. Seana deserves her witch time.

I floo call her at 2:30 to tell her I'll pick her up at 8:30. She says, "I'll be ready." She also says, "Seamus, Padma, Lisa and Dean are flooing with us."

"Ok," I say. "I'll see you at 8:30."

I am not be wearing robes. I am wearing a navy blue muggle suit with a collarless navy blue/green striped shirt.

What's the muggle expression? I'm going to look GQ chic. The witches will be all over me. I mentally duck from the slap across the head I would have gotten if Seana was here. One more look in the mirror and I'm ready to go pick up my witch.

At 8:25 I'm standing in Seamus' living room. The witches are running around getting their last minute preparations done. Seamus, Dean and I are sitting in the living room rolling our eyes.

Finally the women are ready. All three of them look gorgeous.

Seana is wearing a navy blue, above the knee close fitting dress. She looks amazing. I ask, Can you get your dress any tighter." Seana replies, I tried but they didn't have it in navy blue."

I laugh but realize I'll have to stay by my witch all night long. I'm just kidding. I trust Seana and I love for her to look good.

To get the show on the road, I grab Seana and head towards the floo. The couples fall in line. Seana and I go first. Then Dean and Lisa. Finally Seamus and Padma bring up the rear.

We land in Dramione's floo area. A house elf is waiting to welcome us and another to walk us through to the ballroom. The house is done up beautifully. I think we should have more of the parties here.

There are already a fair few people in the ballroom.

I see Theo, Lucia, Dudley, Ilir, Megan, Leanne, Anthony and Michal. I also see Justin, Hannah, Ernie, Neville and Luna. I see almost the complete Weasley family including Ginny. As I am looking around I see Daegan, Abrianna, Kierra, Maeve and Drystan arrive. Sitting at a table off to the right I see Blaise and Astoria sitting with Terry, Alicia, Demelza, Angelina and Mandy.

The six of us grab an empty table. As we are sitting down, Ilir, Megan, and Leanne grab chairs as well. Michael, Anthony, Dudley and Justin sit at a table next to us.

Draco and Hermione come downstairs. They welcome everyone to their home and explain where the bars are set up. The music is turned and the party begins.

Dudley and Leanne talk to each other most of the night. They dance with other people but mostly with each other. They aren't together exclusively. There are periods when Dudley is talking with the guys or dancing with witch friends. There are times Leanne is talking with witches or dancing with other wizards. It's all good.

The boss is getting to know his employee. The employee is getting to know her boss.

Dudley tells her about his life (excluding any mention of Romilda), his family and his business. Leanne tells him about her life in Germany. She tells Dudley she hasn't had a boyfriend for the last two years. She mentions she last dated a wizard who seemed upset she enjoyed her muggle friends as much as she enjoyed him. It had been a mutual break up.

Dudley tells Megan he was once prejudiced against magic and wizards. He explains about his father's ingrained beliefs against magic. Dudley also explains how he made amends with his cousin Harry and began to bring magic into his life. Leanne understands. She had been part of a war which was based on those very same misconceptions.

Dudley and Leanne enjoy themselves. Nothing romantic or inappropriate happens. It does appear each has picked up the other's scent.

Dudley hasn't enjoyed himself so thoroughly in a long while.

I notice Ilir and Megan off in a corner. I wonder if they are having their talk. I hope in my heart that everything turns out well.

There is a lot of drinking and dancing. The birthday boys and girl have a blast. Fred and George won't let Seana off the dance floor. I believe they kept my witch on the floor for six dances straight. I finally have to go over to rescue her. Even then George asks, Lose something Potter?" I retort, "You'll lose something if you don't let go of my witch." Seana is laughing when she breaks away. She throws her arms around my neck and says, "Thanks for the dances guys." Both Fred and George respond, "My pleasure."

Kierra and Maeve draw the attention of a number of wizards. As Michael and Anthony are both single, I make sure to introduce them to the ladies. Michael and Anthony keep Kierra and Maeve dancing all night. Not many other wizards get a chance to cut in.

Once during the night Ilir catches my eye and raises his eyebrows up to his hairline. I just shrug. He feels it necessary to walk all the way over to where I'm standing to tell me there isn't to be any matchmaking for his sisters.

I smirk, "Get off of it because all I'm doing is making sure his sisters have a good time.

Ilir says, "Well, I have my eyes on Michael and Anthony." I chuckle as Ilir turns to look at his sisters.

I ask. Is your mum having a good time?" He says, "She is having a great time." He tells me Abrianna enjoys herself wherever she goes.

I do not have to ask about Daegan. Daegan is the life of the party. He is dancing just as much as Fred and George.

I tell Ilir "I thought there might be a scandal as most of Daegan's dances had been with witches other than Abrianna."

Ilir laughs and says, "Nothing so dramatic Harry. My mum is well aware of who she is married to."

Ilir says, "Kierra, Maeve and Drystan are all enjoying themselves. Drystan is still in awe over meeting the famous curse breaker Bill Weasley. He has talked Bill's ear off for the last hour."

Ilir confesses, " Kierra had to pull Drystan away from Bill just to get him to dance. But as but as soon as the dance was over Drystan hurried back to Bill. In the end, Bill invited Drystan to visit him in his office at Gringotts." Ilir thinks Drystan might take flight he is so happy.

I have to chuckle. Initially we couldn't get Drystan to say much of anything. Now he is talking nonstop.

It gets little wild when everyone starts calling for the birthday boys to do a dance. Justin, Dudley and Draco are dragged to the middle of the floor where they have to do their own thing. They are all a little drunk so none of then mind. If they had been sober, we would have had to duel them to get them out on the dance floor. They are drunk so they begin to gyrate as soon as the music starts.

It's the funniest thing I've seen in a long time.

After about three minutes, Hermione goes in to save her wizard. Now Draco has a partner. Justin has come solo so Ginny (yes, Ginny Weasley)goes out on the dance floor to save him. It is just Dudley still dancing alone. Evidently to save her new boss from being the only solo, Leanne goes out on the floor to save Dudley.

Both Ilir and Theo turn in unison and give me a nod. I put on my brightest smile and nod back. It's not a big deal but it is a step in the right direction for Dudley's mental health.

After the birthday boy dance we all gather for presents and cake. We all sing Happy Birthday and crowd around as the witches each cut a cake and begin handing it out. Each cake is a different flavor.

I'm not sure about anybody else but I got a piece of each. They are all delicious. While we sit around eating the cake, Seana and the birthday boys open their gifts.

Draco, Justin and Dudley like the tee shirts. Dudley gripes, "I want a _Wizard Do It With_ _A Wand _tee shirt." I retort, "when you get to be a wizard, I'll get you one. For now you settle for the _Almost A Wizard _shirt." With a big smile Dudley says, "Piss off Potter." I pat him on the back and wish him the happiest of birthdays.

The other wizards are pissed because they all want a _Wizard Do It With_ _A Wand_ tee shirt. I tell them all to go ask Fred and George. There is a mini stampede to find the Weasley twins.

Meanwhile Seana is opening her gift. She is ecstatic when she sees the bracelet. She throws her arms around me and soundly kisses me on the mouth. There are a lot of catcalls but she keeps her lips glued to mine. I fix the bracelet around her wrist. I see tears forming at the inside corners of her eyes. I lean over and tell my witch how much I love her and I'm glad she likes the bracelet. I get another kiss.

The other witches shunt me out of the way so they can get a look at the bracelet. While they are oohing and aahing over the bracelet I head over to the bar.

I'm not there for more than a minute before Ginny comes up beside me. I am instantly on alert. I don't want any trouble. Again Ginny fools me. She pats me on the arm and tells me that the bracelet is gorgeous.

Jokingly I say, "I do have good taste." I think I catch a fleeting look of pain cross Ginny's face but on second glance she is smiling at me.

The bartender brings my drink. I tell Ginny I'll catch her later. She waves as I walk away.

The moment I walk away, poof. Ginny is gone from my mind. Amazing I think, what a good witch can do for a wizard's self esteem.

By the time I get back to the table, Seamus has Seana up on the floor doing some wild dance. She is so beautiful when she's happy. Hell, Seana is beautiful all the time, I remind myself.

Dramione walks up to tell me how beautiful the bracelet looks. I thank them.

I may be a little maudlin because I throw my arms around their respective necks and tell them how glad I am they are my friends. Draco laughs and asks, "Drunk much Potter?"

They must be as maudlin as I am because Hermione hugs me and Draco claps me on the back. Theo and Lucia come up beside us. They pull Hermione onto the dance floor. They are going to do the triple dance.

The night is winding down so everybody gets on the floor. We are doing whatever dance we want. Some are in triples. Some are in doubles. Some are dancing by themselves. I end up in a triple with Leanne and Megan.

We jump around until the music turns slow and dreamy. I look around for my witch and my witch is looking around for me. We meet in the middle. I take her in my arms. Resting her head on my shoulder, Seana tells me she's never been this happy in her life. I tell her that this is only the beginning. I put my face in the crook of her neck and we dance.

When the dance is over the birthday girl and guys thank everyone for the party. I tell them it isn't everybody who put the party together. It is Lucia and Hermione.

Both ladies take a bow to thunderous applause.

Everybody starts saying their goodnights. Shortly after it is just Theo, Lucia, Dudley, myself and Seana.

Theo and Lucia are going to side apparate Dudley to his flat. I thank Lucia again as we all head for the door.

When we get outside we run into Leanne, Hannah and Ernie holding a conversation. As we pass I call out, "Goodnight Hufflepuff brigade." They all smile and wave.

Dudley asks, what is a Hufflepuff brigade?" I explain to Dudley all three of them were in Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. Dudley remembers about Hogwarts houses. He grunts an unenthusiastic, "oh."

I do not dare look at anyone else. I think they are thinking the same thing I'm thinking.

Shite, I think. Not yet Dudley. Not so fast.

It all comes down to Dudley likes what he sees in Leanne. I think he wants a chance with her. He is just a little down having to walk away and leave Leanne talking to a wizard. We'll see.

Theo and Lucia side apparate Dudley home. Seana and I are about ready to apparate ourselves when Ernie and Leanne walk up. At that moment I thank Merlin Dudley is already gone. Leanne says she and Ernie are going to do some catching up.

Shite!. Shite! Shite! It flits across my mind that my treachery may come to nothing.

Leanne asks if she can have a word. I let go of Seana.

Leanne and I step off to the side. She says, "Harry. I've met your cousin. I will be working for him. I think he is the most charming man I've met in a long time. I want you to know I'd like to get to know him better. Would you have a problem with that?"

I hadn't taken a breath since she walked up with Ernie. After she finished speaking, my breathing immediately regulated itself.

Leanne and Dudley had their eye on each other. It is a little too soon for Dudley to be handing out his heart again. But if he did, he could do a lot worse than Leanne.

I tell Leanne I think it would be wonderful. I also mention he is a little scary right now. Perhaps they could take it slow. Leanne admits she has already asked Megan about Dudley. Megan had shared bits of information about Romilda.

I get a little pissed off. I believe Megan should keep her mouth shut about other people's personal business. I choose not to say anything about Dudley and Romilda. That is Dudley's story to tell. I will be bringing it up to Megan in the near future.

I repeat that she has my blessings but reiterate they should take it slow. Leanne smiles and pats me on the arm. She calls out, "Thank you" over her shoulder. Then she and Ernie are gone.

Seana asks what all that was about. I answer in one. Dudley. We floo back home. We are both tired so we go right up to bed. I fall asleep with my witch wrapped in my arms…..

The Sunday after a party is usually sleep in time. I am definitely annoyed to hear someone moving about downstairs. I slip out of the bed quietly so I don't wake Seana.

I grab my wand and head downstairs. I might hex somebody just because I feel like it. The living room is empty as is the dining room. I'm puzzled. I know I heard something. I open the door to the kitchen and there's Dudley. He is sitting at the table eating breakfast.

What the fuck Dudley? Why are you here so early on a Sunday?

Dudley tells me it isn't early. It's 2:30 in the afternoon and time for even the worst lay about to be up.

"Lay about my arse," I yell. "Seana and I want to sleep in."

Dudley retorts, "If you sleep in any longer it will be tomorrow."

I can't help it. I laugh.

Dudley says he has something to show me in the living room. We walk through to the living room and he shows me this huge telly. It has to be 40-50".

My mouth falls open. I had told him to buy his own telly. So he had. The difference is, I told him to buy a telly for his own flat. But I do remember Dudley saying he would rather watch telly at my house because there was more room.

Now my living room has a gigantic telly for Dudley to watch muggle sports. Hooray.

Dudley stands there grinning at me. I shake my head and tell him to have at it because I'm going back upstairs.

I'm heading back upstairs when Dudley softly calls out, "You are right cousin. I think my dick is getting hungry."

"Really," I retort. "Does this mean you're going to stop moping around?" Dudley's turns on the telly. After a few seconds he says, "Maybe."

I head back upstairs. I think for now, maybe is good enough.

When I get back to the bedroom Seana is up and in the shower. I silently thank Dudley for fucking up my day. I had plans to shag Seana half to death. Now she is already up and in the shower.

Suddenly I'm like. What's stopping me from shagging in the shower? Just as I'm about to head into the bathroom, Seana comes out wrapped in a towel.

She asks, "Who's downstairs?"

"Dudley," I reply. Seana laughs. "Your cousin has thrown your shag schedule off then?"

I retort, "Laugh all you want but the dick which belongs to you is in need of some attention." Seana grabs her wand. I think she may be ready to hex me. Instead she throws locking and silencing charms on the bedroom door. The she throws a contraception spell on herself and drops the towel.

For the next hour we belong only to each other. My witch tries to shag me senseless. I'm right there with her though. I give as good as I get.

Exhausted we fall back on the bed and just lay there. I can barely breathe but I whisper, "I love your pussy." My cheeky little witch quips, "As if I couldn't tell."

She slips out of the bed to go clean up. I lay there still exhausted thinking she is going to make me stroke out. I close my eyes.

The next thing I know Seana is all dressed standing over me. She gives me a quick peck and tells me she is going to get some breakfast. Sitting up in the bed I tell her that according to Dudley we passed breakfast a long time ago. She says, "I'll find something to eat." I shrug and tell her I'll be down in a few minutes. Then I drag my sorry arse to the shower.

Twenty minutes later I come down to find Dudley, Justin, Anthony and Michael watching muggle telly.

What the fuck? Do these blokes not know how to stay home?

Michael and Anthony both nod. I nod back.

They want something. I can tell. "What?" I ask.

My brain finally kicks into gear. I tease them a little. I ask, "Have you fine, strapping lads come to try and pry information out of me?" They both grin.

Michael says, "You know us too well."

Anthony says, "With all the taunting out of the way, could you please give us a little insight into the Nota witches."

I can see Dudley's ears perk up. He is listening with all his might.

I ask, "Why aren't you addressing this with Ilir?"

Michael answers, "Because we know where to find you but we don't know where to find Ilir."

My guys have balls. They aren't trying to bypass Ilir. They just don't know where to find him.

I smirk, "Because you are an integral part of my team, I will do you a favor. I will contact Ilir. Then you are on your own. They both agree that is fair enough.

I go to the floo to call Ilir. I'm calling Ilir but Daegan comes to the floo.

He says, "Hey Harry, what can I do for you?" I ask, "Is Ilir around." Daegan says, "Ilir and Megan are out."

I do a daring thing. I ask Daegan to come through if he isn't busy. Five minutes later the Golden Idol is stepping out of my floo.

I explain how two of my aurors would like to ask his daughters out. He rolls his eyes. Laughing he asks "The two aurors wouldn't happen to be Michael and Anthony?"

I smile. Daegan says, "Lead me to them."

When Daegan walks into the living room you can hear a pin drop.

My boys have balls. They both stand to greet Daegan. Both Anthony and Michael shake Deagan's hand in turn.

Daegan asks, "What can I do for you fine aurors?"

Neither auror hesitates. Michael asks permission to ask Kierra out. Anthony asks permission to ask Maeve out.

Michael and Anthony take a stance as though this might be a long battle. Daegan surprises us all when he replies, "Why don't we go back to the house and you can ask them yourself." He added, "Kierra and Maeve can make their own decisions. They eat wizards bigger than you for lunch."

Both aurors let out nervous laughs but they follow Daegan through the floo.

Seana comes out of the kitchen. She asks if it's safe to come out. I laugh. "Too much testosterone?" I ask.

Seana nods her head up and down. Seana asks if we want to eat. Justin and Dudley shout out an emphatic yes. My yes is just as emphatic. Seana tells us to get our arses up and come through to the kitchen.

The four of us have a nice beef roast meal.

After the meal everyone grabs a coke and head back into the living room. I snipe, "Seems like everybody likes coke now. It would be nice if someone bought some."

Everybody ignores my comment.

Dudley and Justin tell me to check the back pantry. I do. There are four cases of coke.

Thoroughly chastened I return to the living room. Justin looks at me as does Dudley.

Justin asks, "Is that enough coke for the-chosen-man-who-complains-a-lot?"

Seana laughs so hard she sprays coke through her nose. Then while she is trying to apologize for laughing at me, she sprays coke again.

Scowling, I say, "That's right. Laugh it up. All you had to say is that you brought some."

Justin and Dudley are almost hysterical with laughter.

Before I can make another comment the floo bell rings. A few minutes later Michael, Anthony, Kierra and Maeve walk into the living room. Everybody greets everybody.

I say, "Well boys, it looks like you're a hit."

Michael replies, "It's not so much we're a hit. It's that Kierra and Maeve are just as tough as we are. Me and Anthony are the ones who have to be wary. Daegan feels totally fine with us taking them out." Every last person shares a laugh.

Kierra and Maeve turn bright red.

Anthony tells us they are going out for drinks and everyone is invited. Dudley and Justin accept the invitation. I don't feel like going out but Seana wants to tag along with Kierra and Maeve.

I kiss her and tell her to remember she's not single anymore. She gives me a cheeky grin and retorts, "Tell that to the wizards Potter." I reply, "You better hope I don't have to."

Michael says, "No worries Harry. We'll keep an eye on her." The group of them apparate out with Seana side apparating Dudley.

I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to take this opportunity to get some sleep. And I do. I sleep until Seana comes in to tell me she and Dudley are back.

I get up and have to wipe the super hero drool from the side of my face. Seana kisses me on the other side of my face and goes back downstairs.

When I get downstairs Seana is getting ready to go to Seamus' flat. She wants to check on Seamus and do a little witch maintenance. I grab her up in my arms to tell her she doesn't need any maintenance. She kisses me quite passionately and thanks me for the compliment. I tell her it's not a compliment. It's the truth.

Dudley is telling us to get a room. I hiss back, "You could always go home."

Dudley laughs saying, "Not bloody likely."

I walk Seana to the floo where we kiss goodnight.

When I get back to the living room Dudley is watching a soccer game. I sit down on the couch beside him.

Dudley asks, "What's up Mr. Potter?" I tell him it's the same old stuff just a different day. Dudley jokes, "Sounds like something a muggle would say."

Chuckling I ask, "How would you know. You're almost a wizard.

Dudley hits back, "I still want one of those tee shirts."

We both burst out laughing.


	16. Lessons Learned

Cousins talk. Going to the publisher. Panic before the meeting. Ilir shows a weakness. Harry falls out of line.

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. **

**Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Enjoy. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: It All Comes Out In The Wash

When I get downstairs Seana is getting ready to go to Seamus' flat. She wants to check on Seamus and do a little witch maintenance. I grab her up in my arms to tell her she doesn't need any maintenance. She kisses me quite passionately and thanks me for the compliment. I tell her it's not a compliment. It's the truth.

Dudley is telling us to get a room. I hiss back, "You could always go home."

Dudley laughs saying, "Not bloody likely."

I walk Seana to the floo where we kiss goodnight.

When I get back to the living room Dudley is watching a soccer game. I sit down on the couch beside him.

Dudley asks, "What's up Mr. Potter?" I tell him it's the same old stuff just a different day. Dudley jokes, "Sounds like something a muggle would say."

Chuckling I ask, "How would you know. You're almost a wizard.

Dudley hits back, "I still want one of those tee shirts."

We both burst out laughing.

**Chap 16: Lessons Learned**

As I get up to get a coke I mutter, "Big baby wants a tee shirt." Then in a regular voice I ask, "Do you want a coke Dudley?"

Dudley says, "I heard that and yes I would like a coke."

Dudley and I haven't talked in quite awhile. We used to have long talks when he first started coming round. Now we just trade jabs. Today might be a day to talk.

I ask, "How are you holding up all things considered?"

Dudley frowns a bit but confides, "I'm doing okay. I've figured out Romilda's treachery isn't the hardest part. The hardest part is wondering if I'll be able to recognize truth in the next woman."

I feel bad but I understand exactly what he means. My self esteem had taken a beaten when Ginny and I broke up. I dated a couple of witches but I was always waiting for them to tell me they were moving on. No witch had really caught my heart until I met Seana. With Seana it was immediate and resolute. I knew she was the witch for me.

I offer the only answer I can. I say, "It will get easier Dudley. It's important you don't shut down. You don't want your perfect woman to wander into your life and your pride not let you recognize her."

Dudley nods. He surprises me when he says, "Cousin, I'm feeling like a man again. I'm scared because I've just met this witch and she makes me feel good. She makes me want to shag. She makes me want to sweep her up in my arms."

I have my own idea who this witch is but I hold my thoughts.

I let Dudley talk. He reveals, "This witch hit me like a bomb from the moment I met her." Hanging his head Dudley admits he's not sure if it's his feelings or, pointing to his dick, _his feelings_."

I slap him on the back as I get up to get us a drink. "Who is this witch," I ask.

Dudley looks downright embarrassed as he takes the drink from me. Hesitating, he finally mumbles, "It's Leanne."

Yes! I mentally fist pump myself. Both Leanne and Dudley have picked up on each other's scent. This is happening so fast. Shite. I don't want Dudley to scare himself off.

I make a decision to tell him the truth. Then I jump right into it.

I explain, "After you left on Saturday night Leanne approached me. She asked if I minded her pursuing you as a romantic interest." Dudley turned so red I thought I'd be rushing him to the muggle hospital. Finally he looks at me and asks, "Are you sure?" "Yes Dudley," I reply. "I was there. Leanne spoke directly to me. I am sure."

"What do I do?" was Dudley's next question.

My advice is for him to pace himself. If he is comfortable with declaring his intentions, he should do that. Discuss it with Leanne. Among magical people declaring your intentions doesn't mean you have to get married next week. It means you are interested in something more than a few shags.

As the red fades from his face Dudley becomes more confident. He asks, "Is it too soon? What will everybody think if I move this fast?"

I say, "Only you and Leanne can make that decision about how fast or how slow you should go. Nobody else should have a say in the matter. You just need to stick with the people who support you. Friends will always be there for you. Do not base a relationship on what other people think."

I confide, "I believe Aunt Petunia will be your harshest critic. You'll need to be strong to face her." Dudley frowns. He says, "I'm grown Harry. I'm not going to let my mum dictate who I see or don't see." "See," I reply, "If you can stand up to Aunt Petunia you can stand up to anyone." Dudley pulls a face and laughs.

I state, "From the way Leanne makes you feel I think you've got the right witch this time. Being with the right witch is like magic. No pun intended."

Dudley is happy. He divulges, "I went down in the dumps Saturday night. I thought Ernie was making a play for Leanne and she was reciprocating."

"Forget that," I say. "Now you know the truth. It's up to you on how to proceed. The most important step is to talk it out. After that everything else will come easy."

I turn the conversation to a different topic. I can't explain to Dudley about Legend Master and The Bearer of Light. I can ask to him to keep an eye on things if I have to be away from home for a few days. My meeting is coming up on the 10th of July. I want all my ducks in a row before facing Legend Master.

I tell Dudley I may have to be away for a few days starting July 10th. Dudley asks if it is Auror business?

"No," I reply. "Personal business" Dudley raises his eyebrows. "Personal business?" He repeats. Not doing anything that might hurt Seana. Are you?"

I jump up from the couch and snarl. "I will hex your fucking balls off if you ever ask me anything like that again. Of course I won't be doing anything which hurts Seana. What the fuck Dudley?"

Dudley realizes he has hit nerve. He apologizes before I can get a full head of stem going. I accept his apology but I'm pissed like a mother fucker. I sit back down on the couch.

After two minutes of total silence Dudley says, "I didn't mean to imply anything Harry." "That's fine Dudley," I reply. "There are just some things I never want questioned. My love for Seana is one of those things." Dudley tells me he understands.

I know I went at Dudley too hard. I owe him apology.

I apologize to Dudley for threatening to hex him. He says, "It wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last."

We shake hands and I get back on topic.

I tell Dudley it may not come down to me being away. However, if I have to be away I want to know he'll see to Seana and the house.

Dudley replies, "Of course I'll take care of things. I'm your cousin after all. Maybe Ilir will help out as well." I say, "Ilir will be with me." Dudley's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. He asks, "Ilir will be with you? Who else is going? How long will you be gone?"

I hold up my hands. Stop! The only person going with me is Ilir. This is a private matter and I have to exercise all discretion. I've told you because I want to make sure there is someone to watch out for Seana. If you can do this for me, fine. If not, no problem. I'll ask Michael. Whichever way it is, I've said all I can say. Tell me now if you are up to it.

Dudley replies, "Yes. The answer is yes. I'll do it. Just calm down."

I thank Dudley. I also ask him to exercise discretion. He nods.

Just so he is clear I tell him I will let everyone know before I leave. I let him know I will be taking July tenth and July eleventh off of work but I may be gone through July thirteenth. My business may not take that long. I'll be back as soon as feasibly possible.

Dudley nods again. He slaps me on the back and says, "No worries Harry. You can count on me."

I say, "I will be counting on you. Thanks again."

I'm way past tired so I bid Dudley goodnight. He replies, "Goodnight cousin. Sleep well."

The entire next week goes by in a blur. On Thursday Ilir stops by to help get the book in order. We put together everything we have. We also pull out the material we have set aside as possible inclusions.

Ilir has an amazing idea. He suggests we get Nigel to use his elf magic to get everything sorted into topics and segments. Nigel is thrilled to be helping Master Harry and Master Ilir.

Believe it or not. Nigel has all the material sorted, segmented and bound in an hour. Nigel is amazing.

All I write for the preface page is, _Thank Merlin_. I think those two words are more than enough. The publisher already has art work for the cover. All we have to do is get everything to him. Ilir and I take turns reading through the bound parchment. It has come out pretty good. In the end, it isn't really a tell all. Ilir and I had to work it out. The final product is basically about my life with my friends, acquaintances and enemies on the periphery.

We changed the title around a bit. We are going to call it, _The Chronicles of Harry_. The tagline remains, _A Tale Worthy of Harry Potter_ and it will be ascribed to Cornelius Fudge.

The publisher will have everything proofed for errors then have it sent to first print. The first print run is only going to be 1000 copies. If the book sells well the publisher will run another 1000 copies.

The publisher has already reached out to Draco. As owner of The Daily Prophet, Draco has authorized any and all advertising regarding _The Chronicles of Harry_. The Prophet will start running ads the same day the book goes to print run. Hopefully, we have a best seller on our hands. There is nothing more to be done. Ilir is the volunteer who is taking our package to the publisher on Friday. The book is a go.

Both of us are excited to have gotten this far in the process. We decide we deserve a drink. When we get downstairs Seana is sitting on the couch. She gets up to give me a big hug and kiss. I'm feeling pretty happy. I pick my witch up and swing her around. I say, "The the book is ready to go to the publisher." She gives me a sexy kiss on the lips and tells me how proud she is of me. I whisper, "So you'll be shagging me tonight then?" She slaps me on the arm whispering, "You'll be the first to know." I retort, "I'd better be the only one to know." Seana giggles.

Ilir knocks on the doorframe before he opens the kitchen door. He calls out, Does everybody in the living room have his or her clothes on?" Both Seana and I laugh. "Come on out here you git," I shout.

He is eating a sandwich. I ask, "Don't you have food at home?" Ilir says, "Yes. But what Daegan doesn't eat is scooped up by Kierra, Maeve and Drystan. Therefore, I have to come here to eat." Seana laughs so hard she has tears coming out of her eyes.

We sit down on the couch to chat. Ilir states, "My family wants to extend their stay. They are scheduled to go home on the 15th of July. Deagan wants to stay another month. He and my mother have been discussing it for the past few days. Continuing on he says, "My mother loves Britain but she wants to get back home. Kierra, Maeve and Drystan are siding with Daegan, They want to stay as well."

Harry replies, "It appears as though Abrianna will be going home alone. Ilir says, "My father won't let her travel alone. If it all comes down to it, Deagan will accompany her home and come back to Britain. We'll see."

Time is passing. Seana is getting restless. She lays her head on my shoulder and begins to rub my chest.

Ilir gives a little cough and stands to leave. Smiling, he says, "I'll get the manuscript to the publisher tomorrow morning. Have a good night." He heads toward the floo.

I reach around my witch to kiss her. She wraps her arms me and gives me her whole mouth. She is rubbing my dick which has blown all the way up to ready. We sit on the couch making out. I have her jumper pulled up and I'm sucking on her nipples. The more I suck her little pink nipples the more she plays with my dick. I say, "Let's go upstairs baby. I want to suck your pussy. I want to fuck you" I know this kind of talk gets Seana ready. She is probably dripping wet. I pull her up from the couch so we can go upstairs.

Since we are alone I don't have to lock or silence the door. We can be as noisy as we like. Seana lets me take off her clothes. She lies spread out on the bed waiting for me. I'm out of my clothes in no time flat. I grab my wand and cast a contraceptive charm.

Seana tells me to come to her. She looks so beautiful. She is enticing me by bringing her knees up and lifting her arse off the bed. I crawl onto the bed and put my head between her legs. With the first lick Seana comes all the way up off the bed. She is trying to get her pussy positioned so I'll have open access to her nub. My dick is dripping I want her so much. But I want to make her cum orally before I penetrate her. I want my witch on fire. I stick my tongue all the way inside her. She is moaning and twisting. It is hard for me to keep my mouth on her. I lick her up and down her slit. She tenses for a second then she releases. I keep licking her knowing that her release is that much more intense when I do.

When she finally stops shuddering she pulls me on top of her and wraps her arms around me. She whispers, "I love you so much. You make me feel so good." I whisper back, You are my world. I cannot think of anything I like more than pleasing you. We share a very passionate kiss. I slide off her and lay beside her. I'm rubbing my fingers up and down her stomach. She shudders with every touch.

When she is ready I climb on top of her. She positions herself so my dick is right at her entrance. She grabs me by the waist and pulls me in. I get up on my hands. I am entirely on fire. My dick pushes through and we are thrusting against each other. I am sliding in and out. In and out. Seana is moaning my name which fires me up all the more. I am giving her everything I have in me. Suddenly my orgasm has overwhelmed me and I can't hold on. Baby, I'm coming. I'm groaning. Baby. Baby. Cum for me baby. Come for me. And then we are at the peak and over. I fall over to the side. We are both panting so loudly I think Nigel is going to show up at the door. I pull her into my arms so we can descend together. That's the way we fall asleep.

Seana is up at 6:30 the next morning taking her shower getting ready for the day. I call out, "Good morning beautiful." She peeks around the bathroom door and remarks, "Mr. Potter you outdid yourself last night. Remind me to never give you up." I laugh and say, "You weren't so bad yourself and you will have to kill me to get rid of me." She ribs me, You are so sweet. Now get that sweet arse of yours out of bed so you can get ready for work."

As I'm taking my shower I thank Merlin for my witch. In company and in public Seana is the very essence of a demure witch but in our bed I couldn't ask for a more feisty partner. I love the way we can say things to each other in private that we'd never say out loud in public. I can use words like fuck or pussy and they will kick her sex drive up to the stratosphere. I love this witch. I think after my meeting with Legend Master I'm going to ask her to be my wife. I want her to know she is my choice. I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

Before I realize it the water has gone cold. I don't bother using my wand to heat it back up. I just get out. Seana is gone. She has left a piece of parchment with a kiss on my pillow. I dress and head downstairs for breakfast. I have toast and sausages. When I'm through I grab everything I'll need for the day and floo to the Ministry.

Around noon Ilir calls me on the mobile. He has dropped the book off at the publishers. He reports, "The material is now in the hands of the proofreaders. The publisher will give me a courtesy call before it goes to first print."

I fist pump the air. I remark to Ilir, "Thanks my wizard."

Ilir laughs. He says, "You're very welcome my wizard."

Before he can hang up I confide, "Ilir, I'm getting really nervous." He immediately knows I mean about my meeting. He says, "Try not to worry. I'll be right there beside you." I remark, It helps a bit that you'll be by my side but I'm still nervous." He understands. We say a few more words then disconnect.

I try to concentrate on the reports and files in front of me. I get nowhere. After forty minutes of shuffling parchment I head towards the lunch area to get a bottle of water. I purchase two bottles and head back to my office.

I'm sitting there drinking water and staring off into space when Draco steps in. "Hello my wizard," I say. Draco responds with our now standard greeting, "What's up my wizard."

Draco tells me he is at the Ministry to visit Kingsley and a few of the higher ups. He is also picking up Hermione. She is taking off early. Dramione is going to France for a long weekend.

Draco tells me the ads for my book are already running. His print staff will be running the ads in both the morning and evening edition as well as the Sunday supplement. Draco jokes, "You might just have a book which sells at least ten copies." All I can say is, "What will be will be." Draco raises his eyebrows. I mumble, "Muggle saying." Draco grins.

The other half of Dramione shows up at my door. Hermione says, "I knew you were in the building. I've been looking all over for you. I should have come to Harry's first." Then she turns to me and says, "Are you holding my fiance hostage?" I hold my hands up. Not me. Draco gets up to kiss Hermione. I tell them to take it outside. They both grin. As they head out Hermione calls back over her shoulder, "Have a great weekend Harry." "You too," I call back.

I try to get back to my reports but I am not having much luck. This time Michael and Anthony are at my door. Michael tells me that Daegan and Abrianna are having a bit of a pissing contest. She wants to go home but Daegan doesn't. "Okay. This is my business how?" I ask. I'm wondering where this conversation is going.

Anthony clears everything right up. He says, "We need July fifteenth and sixteenth off. Daegan has asked us to escort Abrianna home."

"Don't get in it boys." I tell them. "That is for Ilir to do."

Michael and Anthony look at each other.

I swing my arm with a twist. The door slams shut. I shout, "Don't fucking tell me you've already agreed to do this. I know you two gits are dating their daughters but you are stepping in between a wizard and his witch. No matter how innocent it seems you are now in the middle of a family dispute. What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? You know better."

They look at each other again. Anthony says, "Told you." Michael says, "I know."

Michael replies, "Harry. We haven't agreed to anything yet. We came to our father first so he could lay us out in lavender."

I calm down immediately. These are my boys. I should have known they wouldn't do something so stupid. Anthony remarks, "Daegan did ask us to escort Abrianna but we turned him down politely." I smile. These two wankers are having me on.

"Ok," I say. "If you are finished having your little joke on Harry Potter you can both get the hell out of my office." They get up to leave. I ask, "How's everything going with Kierra and Maeve?" "Fine," they chorus as they leave.

Shaking my head I go back to my reports…again. I am able to finish seventy per cent of them. It's Friday. It's almost 4:30. Potter is leaving the building. I wave to Adrian, Megan and Justin on the way out.

As soon as I get home I floo call Seana. Seamus answers. He says, "Seana is stopping by Diagon Alley. She'll be running late." I ask, "How do you know this and I know nothing?" Seamus grins. Before he signs off he says, "Because you're a git and I'm her brother." That settles it for me. Seana is going to get a spanking as soon as I catch up with her.

I have something to eat and I go into the living room. I turn on the telly while I wait for Seana. I try to watch a soccer game. At least I'm supposed to be watching the game. I'm doing more dozing than watching.

I wake to find Ilir watching a muggle basketball game. He grins and says, "I can't see the attraction muggles have for this game." I remark, "Neither can I but Dudley and Justin find them exciting."

Ilir shrugs saying, "Everybody likes a different cup of tea."

I ask, "Are you here for a reason?" Ilir raises his eyebrows. He quips, "What? I can't stop by to see my best mate?"

I laugh at him. "Yes." I say, "You can stop by anytime you like. But why are you here?"

Ilir laughs. I am here Harry to update you on the status of your book.

I sit up straighter. "Enlighten me," I say. "Do tell me what's going on with the book then."

Ilir reveals, "The book has been through proof. They made some corrections and resubmitted it back to proof. The publisher will be starting the first run on Monday."

Ilir jokes, "We are on our way. You to becoming a published author and me to becoming a published author's mate." He shakes my hand and claps me on the back. We chat a bit before he has to go get ready for his night out with Megan.

"How's that going?" I ask. Ilir shrugs. He replies, "Good I guess." I don't even want to get into that so I say nothing.

Ilir does volunteer a little bit of information. He says, "We have talked."

I wait. Ilir doesn't say anything for several minutes.

With his back to me he explains, "Megan thinks she is nothing more than a shag. She doesn't think I'm serious about her. There's a problem. I like her a lot but I'm not going to take this any further. I'm not looking for a wife. Megan is upset with me right now. I think she is under the impression I will change my mind about getting married. I won't. I hope Megan and I -can remain friends but it doesn't look promising. She wants everything or nothing." Ilir goes silent.

Softly I ask, "Why are you still going out with her?"

Ilir replies, "Because I don't want to hurt her. I would rather she left me."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. One of the smartest wizards I ever met is holding on when he should be letting go.

"Let her go Ilir. It will only get more complicated. Tell her you don't want to get married. Ask her if she can be a friend. Talk to her." I say.

Ilir responds, "I'll talk to her again tonight. I'll make sure she understands. I know I have to get it cleared up one way or another. We have a lot on our plates Harry. I can't be distracted. I need to concentrate on The Prediction."

I want to clap him on the back to show support but he is wound tight. I can only voice my support. I wish him good luck. I tell him if he needs to talk afterwards to come on by.

He walks to the floo without turning around or without saying anything else.

I know I'm being selfish but I'm hoping Ilir can get this straightened out…..tonight. There's really nothing a wizard can do if he doesn't want a witch who wants him or vice versa. Megan will have to move on.

It put me in mind of Ginny and myself. At one time I couldn't think about anyone other than Ginny. At that time Ginny was restless. She needed to be sure she wasn't settling. She needed to be the center of attention.

It had been traumatic when Ginny informed me she wanted to see what opportunities were out there.

Ginny had begun testing the waters by dating Blaise. Ginny thought she would be the one to corral Bad Boy Blaise. Blaise had other ideas. It had cut me deeply she would even date Blaise. She was Ginny Weasley. She believed she could always come back to me if all else failed. In the end it had been best for me. Ginny left me. I found Seana.

Speaking of Seana. My witch walks into the living room and jumps on my lap. Before she can get fresh with me I tell her I want to talk. She's curious.

I tell her I'll be away on the tenth of the month possibly for a couple of days. I definitely have her attention. She asks, "Where are you going?" I tell her Ilir and I have a business meeting. "A business meeting that might take more than one day?" she asks.

I stop her right there and ask, "What's going on? You've never questioned me in all the time we've been together." So I'll ask again, "What's going on?"

Seana starts crying. What the fuck? I take her in my arms. She's crying like her heart will break. "Baby," I murmur. "Tell me what's wrong." Seana is crying and trying to talk all at the same time. I tell her to calm down.

She asks, "Do you want to see other witches?"

"What," I shout. "Where is this coming from. I love you. You are the witch I want to spend my life with. Where the fuck is all this coming from?" Seana starts crying again.

I get up to get her a drink. I hand her the drink but she sets it down. Now she is only sniffling. I take her in my arms and ask her to explain. Seana explains, "Megan-"

She doesn't have to finish her sentence because I now know what's going on.

"Megan what," I yell "Megan what." Seana explains, "Megan and Ilir are having problems. Megan says he doesn't want to get serious."

I'm dumbfounded. Ilir said Megan hadn't listened to him. But here was Seana spitting out verbatim everything he discussed with Megan.

"When did she tell you this? More importantly, what does it have to do with me going on a business meeting," I snarl.

She says, "Megan told me Ilir is going to a meeting and might be gone for the weekend."

From what I can gather from Seana, Megan stopped by the shop last week and unloaded all her problems on Seana.

"Ok," I say. "Ok. I get that Megan is upset. Ilir spoke to me about this. But it's Ilir's business. I don't repeat shite. I look her in the face. What's going on between Ilir and Megan has nothing to do with us. You're letting some witch come between us? You're questioning me because Megan thinks Ilir is cheating? What has that to do with me? Am I supposed to be cheating by extension?"

The conversation is working me up to ballistic.

"Maybe it's me," I say. "Maybe I expected too much. Maybe I thought you loved me more than this. I love you Seana. I will die for you. What I won't do is sit here and have you question me or question our relationship because Megan is having problems. I'm going upstairs. You're welcome to stay if you like. If I ask you to leave Megan will surely tell you I threw you out."

I'm so fucking pissed at the moment I can't think straight. My head is pounding. I want to throw things but I'm not five years old anymore. I don't throw things. I'm an adult wizard. I hex things. Good thing Dudley isn't here. I'd probably hex his arse for shits and giggles. I'm pacing around the room like a madman when the door opens and Seana walks in.

"What?" I ask. "Is there more?" I'm way past being nice by now.

I'm screaming, "Did Megan give you a name? If I'm fucking someone other than you give me a name. After you leave me maybe I'll look her up."

I had just crossed a line. I knew it as soon as the words had come out of my mouth.

Seana is now hysterical. I hear feet running up the stairs. Ilir comes into the room. He looks over the situation and says, "What the hell Harry? Why are you talking to Seana like this?"

I turn to him and say, "Ask your fucking piece of shite witch. For the second time in a month she has spoken out of turn. She has convinced Seana I don't want her anymore. She has obviously convinced Seana I can't be trusted. The most hurtful thing is my witch, the witch I love more than life itself doubts me enough to ask if I'm seeing someone else."

I puff up all over again. I grab my robes and my wand and make to leave the house. Ilir grabs me. He tells me to sit down and cool off. He wants to discuss this like adults.

"Find me a fucking adult and I'll be glad to discuss it," I scream. Then I apparate right out of my bedroom.

I head for the nearest pub. I end up at Leakeys. Hannah takes one look at me and brings me a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass. Then she leaves me in peace.

Forty minutes later I look up to see Michael, Anthony and Theo coming through the door. I snipe, "What are you, the reinforcements?" Michael says. "We're mates who have come to make sure you're all right." I say, "I can't do this right now guys. Catch me tomorrow." Michael says, "We'll leave when you leave." "Fine," I say. "Let's go." Theo goes over to pay Hannah. I think I hear him say thanks for calling.

Michael side apparates me home. The house is very quiet. I tell Michael, Anthony and Theo, "I can make it from here."

Ilir comes walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a cup of tea. He looks at me but doesn't say a thing. I'm a miserable fuck right about then. I say, "Fuck you Ilir."

Everybody takes one step back. I have just cursed Ilir. Michael and Anthony put hands on their wands. I tell them to stand down. I say, "If Mr. Nota wants to hex me. Let him hex me."

Ilir turns to me and asks, "Is it my turn now Harry? Have you not said enough hurtful things tonight? If you have more to say then say it. Otherwise I'll be taking this up to Seana."

Michael, Anthony and Theo have no idea what's going on. They are looking very uncomfortable. "I'm going to take a shower," I mumble. Thanks for coming by but you can leave if you want." As I head for the shower I hear Ilir explaining what has transpired.

When I come out of the shower everyone is gone. I decide to sleep in Aunt Petunia's old room. I lie there and lie there. I can't get to sleep even though I've had a half bottle of fire whiskey.

The earlier scene plays through my mind. Seana is with me but she doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm a Blaise Zabini. A playboy. She thinks I would leave her for another witch. She thinks I would put my hands on another witch while I'm with her. I can't hold it in. Suddenly, the Drunken One is crying. Sleep finally overcomes me.

When I wake up the next morning I feel like crap. My head feels like it wants to come off my neck. I have to cast a quick hangover spell. With that done I begin to feel better in minutes.

I didn't notice before but Seana is in the bed. She is sound asleep. She is wearing my pajama top. My witch is so beautiful. While I'm standing there looking at her she opens her eyes. I want to be angry but I love her so much I can't be angry anymore.

She says, "Good morning." I mumble, "Good morning."

I sit down on the edge of the bed.

Seana confesses, "I love you Harry. I made the foolish mistake of listening to bad information. I was afraid you didn't want me anymore. I was feeling vulnerable. Everything came out wrong. I apologize for being so stupid."

I tell her, "You're not stupid. I should have explained about my meeting instead of getting angry. Can you forgive me?" I also apologize to her for the absolutely abysmal thing I said about shagging another witch if she left me. I say, "If you leave me Seana I'll die."

She is out of the bed and wrapped around me so fast I almost didn't see her move. We just hold each other. I kiss her face. I kiss her neck. I get down on my knees and kiss her stomach. She pulls me up. We share a passionate kiss. She pulls me back to the bed. I wrap her in my arms.

I don't want to shag. I want to hold my witch. I whisper, "Please don't ever think I don't love you. Please don't ever think I would leave you. You are my witch for as long as you can stand me." She whispers back, "Then I'll have you forever."

As we lie there I tell her we have had a fight to rival those of Dramione. It's something we will never go through again. Seana snuggles in closer and gets the last words. "Never again."

I'm holding my witch and my witch is holding me as we drift off to sleep. This has been a day of Lessons Learned.


	17. The Chronicles Of Harry

Harry and Seana have a conversation. Merlin makes an appearance. Ilir and Megan separate. Dudley and Leanne make a decision. The book is published. Ilir prepares Harry for Legend Master. AU EWE

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Lessons Learned

Seana confesses, "I love you Harry. I made the foolish mistake of listening to bad information. I was afraid you didn't want me anymore. I was feeling vulnerable. Everything came out wrong. I apologize for being so stupid."

I tell her, "You're not stupid. I should have explained about my meeting instead of getting angry. Can you forgive me?" I also apologize to her for the absolutely abysmal thing I said about shagging another witch if she left me. I say, "If you leave me Seana I'll die."

She is out of the bed and wrapped around me so fast I almost didn't see her move. We just hold each other. I kiss her face. I kiss her neck. I get down on my knees and kiss her stomach. She pulls me up. We share a passionate kiss. She pulls me back to the bed. I wrap her in my arms.

I don't want to shag. I want to hold my witch. I whisper, "Please don't ever think I don't love you. Please don't ever think I would leave you. You are my witch for as long as you can stand me." She whispers back, "Then I'll have you forever."

I tell her we have had a fight to rival those of Dramione. It's something we will never go through again. Seana snuggles in closer and gets the last words. "Never again."

I'm holding my witch and my witch is holding me as we drift off to sleep. This has been a day of _Lessons Learned_.

Chapter 17: The Chronicles Of Harry

Seana and I need to have a discussion. Since it is Saturday we don't have to rush ourselves. We can talk all day if we like. We are going to have a discussion suited to two adults.

The first part of our discussion reaffirms our commitment to each other. We promise to always hear each other out. We promise there won't be any more jumping to conclusions. We promise to support each other through all things.

Seana is embarrassed she even listened to Megan. I hug her tightly and say, "We are all human and we make mistakes. We just have to learn from them." I'm embarrassed because I acted the arsehole. I know I won't be making that mistake again. Not with Seana.

I explain as much as I am allowed about the meeting. I explain the meeting may be as short as a couple of hours or as long as three days. I tell her I don't have any way of knowing until I get there. Seana doesn't question anything more about the meeting. Without Megan's vitriolic rhetoric coloring her perception Seana is perfectly happy with my explanation.

I am amazed at the difference a simple discussion as opposed to a shouting match has made. When it all comes down to it, volatile Harry had struck again. I kiss Seana and rub my face in her hair. I mumble, "I love you baby." Seana responds, "And you'd better not forget it."

Ah, I think to myself. Back too normal.

After our discussion Seana wants to go to Seamus' flat to check on him. I tell her Seamus is a big boy and it's me who needs some checking. She gives me a very wide grin and says, "I'm going to check on my brother. I'll definitely check you a little later." She gives me a hurried kiss and heads out. "I love you," she calls over her shoulder.

I know there is one thing I have to do before all else. I have to find Ilir to apologize. I go to my bedroom to prepare for a shower.

Before I take the shower I sit on the edge of the bed to reflect on the previous night. I am ashamed of myself. I talked to Seana in a way I would never allow anyone else to talk to her. My behavior was abysmal. As I sit there chastising myself in my head and out loud, I feel a presence. I jump up off the bed and spin around. Merlin is here.

The first words out of his mouth relate to Seana. He says, "You will be losing an amazing witch if you throw her away." I remain silent. Merlin doesn't expect me to speak. He expects me to listen. I sit back down on the bed.

Merlin himself is silent for several minutes. Then he states, "You had the great Merlin on pins and needles last night Harry. I thought the famous Harry Potter temper would put The Prediction on hold for another fifty years."

I am staring at my hands in my lap. I feel myself flush with embarrassment over the fact my temper is known to Merlin.

The room goes silent again. I look up to see if Merlin is still in the room. He is. He fixes me with a very somber gaze. Merlin begins to fade out. As he fades away I hear, "It is important you learn to control your temper Harry. You cannot allow it to control you. Good luck with your meeting. Choose well." Then he was gone.

I reflect on what Merlin has just shared. So many things flash through my mind. Am I the right choice to activate The Prediction? Will I be endangering Seana and any family we have? Will I be strong enough to face the things thrown in the path of my child? Will Seana and I be strong enough to succeed? And Seana. What will she think? I will be putting her in danger without her knowing. If she knew would she want to find a wizard who will give her a safer life? It seems so easy to accept or reject something. It's just a matter of words. It's the rest of our lives which would be hard. I sit there for several more minutes before going to take my shower.

As soon as I am dressed I pocket my wand to go in search of Mr. Nota.

When I step out of the floo at Ilir's house I am met with silence. I don't hear anything. I walk through to the living room. It's empty as well. Nervous prickles are breaking out on the back of my neck.

I knock on the door of Ilir's bedroom. He calls out, "Enter." Ilir is sitting in a chair at his desk. He greets me. "Hello Harry. What can I do for you?"

I can almost feel his disappointment in me.

I say, "I'm here to thank you for taking care of Seana last night. I am also here to apologize to you. You are one of my best mates. My treatment of both you and Seana was appalling. It will never happen again."

Ilir stands up. He replies, "I accept your apology. I don't worry about your behavior towards me. Wizards will bump heads from time to time. I will not stand by and let the possible mother of A Bearer Of Light be treated in that manner. I cannot. There are rules Harry. Depending on your answer on Thursday they will or will not be discussed then. As a friend and a gentleman I would be at fault if I didn't tell you how disappointed I am with your behavior. I love you mate but be warned. Should you get that far out of line with Seana again, I will not hesitate to hex you."

I look him straight in the eye and say, "I cannot promise you I'll never be angry again. I can promise I will remove myself from her presence before I treat Seana in that manner ever again."

These words seem to be what Ilir is waiting for. He strides across the room and grabs me in a hug. We shake hands. He says, "That's a start."

Daegan sticks his head in the door. "Everything settled then boys?" He asks. Ilir replies, "Everything is settled."

After Daegan leaves I relate what transpired with Merlin. I say, "My temper has put me on everybody's shite list" Ilir and his helpful arse says, "Yup."

Ilir tells me, "I think your whole argument with Seana was for naught. The meeting on Thursday will probably not take more than a day.

"Water under the bridge now," I say.

I inquire, "What is going on with Megan?" Ilir pauses before he replies, "Megan and I have decided to go our separate ways. She isn't interested in remaining friends. She accused me of using her."

"Weren't you?" I question.

Ilir sighs, "Yes, I suppose I was. I should have thought twice before entering any relationship. I never declared any intent but I did use her body. For that I am wrong."

Ilir is silent for a moment. He tells me he regrets what his behavior has caused. I wave him off. I don't want to rehash it. He gives me a grateful look.

He imparts the last piece of his story. He reveals, "Megan has put in for a transfer to the US. She wants to see how the American Ministry is run. She will be taking a temporary six month position. If she likes it she'll stay on permanently. Megan is a highly regarded officer. The different departments in the American Ministry are fighting over who gets to work with her."

I was angry with Megan but I'll still be sorry to see her go. She is an outstanding MLE officer. She will be missed by everyone.

"I hope she doesn't go to the States speaking out of turn as she has done here," I mumble. Ilir nods in agreement.

Ilir asks, "Do you want something to eat Harry?" I decline. I tell him I'm about to head home. He tells me he will see me later.

Abrianna is in the living room when I pass through. She gives me a smile but she doesn't look happy. It's none of my affair but I still wonder if she and Daegan have come to any agreement as to whether Abrianna will stay in Britain or go home on the fifteenth as originally scheduled.

Two seconds later I'm stepping into my floo room. I head directly to the kitchen. I call Nigel. I have plans which need to be discussed. I tentatively want to plan a party for next Saturday night. It can be a book release and ask Seana to marry me party. I discuss everything I want. Nigel is crystal clear on what needs to be done. I will not be using Hermione and Lucia for this party. Nigel will be putting it all together.

My floo bell rings. Someone is coming through. There's a delay so I know it's not Seana.

Two minutes later I look up to see Michael and Anthony. "What's up boys?" I ask. Anthony says, "Just stopping by to-." He doesn't have to finish his sentence.

After last night they probably figure either Seana or Ilir had killed me and turned my body into a bone. I say, "Thanks for the assistance last night. I was way out if line. Won't happen again." Michael and Anthony glance at each other. Michael replies, "You're welcome and it probably will." I grin. "I may lose my temper but never again at Seana." They nod.

They hadn't come to stay. They are on their way over to see Kierra and Maeve. They wave and head for the floo.

I guess I'm on everybody's schedule today. Fifteen minutes after Michael and Anthony leave, Blaise, Theo and Dudley show up. I'm sure everyone has heard the story by now. I throw my arms wide. "Have a drink. Have something to eat. Make yourself at home." I say.

Theo replies, "Don't be facetious Harry. We always eat, drink and make ourselves at home. Don't we boys?" We all laugh.

Dudley looks like he can't contain himself. I pretend not to notice.

Finally Theo says, "We're all going out to dinner tonight. Do you and Seana want to come?

"Who's we? I ask.

Blaise smarts off, "Do you really need to know who will be attending before you agree to join us?

I answer, "Yes, Blaise I do. If your git arse is going I'm staying home." They laugh.

"Well if you must know," says Theo, "Me and Lucia, Blaise and Andrea and Dudley and Leanne." Theo gives me a wink.

I say, "I'll check with Seana. Where are we going and what time? "We are going to the Italian Garden and it is for 8:00."

If Seana wants to go we will meet you there for 8:00." I reply.

I let them know the first run copies of the book will be out on Monday. I state, "All of you are expected to purchase at least one copy.

Theo whines, "Most of us are in it. Why can't we have a free copy?" I chuckle, "I was joking. Of course you'll get a free copy. You cheap fucking gits."

Blaise retorts, "I like free just as much as the next wizard but I will buy a copy to send to mother." "That's the spirit," I reply. "At least I'll know of one copy being sold."

Theo and Dudley don't want to look like prats. They say, "We were only kidding Harry. We're going to buy copies as well." Laughing I say, "Don't break your bank on my account boys." They are all pretty well off. Spending a few galleons on my book won't break any of them.

We spend a few minutes chatting about the book before Dudley asks if he can have a word. I invite him to come on through to the kitchen. Dudley takes a seat at the table. He begins to tell me about Leanne. He explains, "Leanne and I have talked. We agree there is a mutual attraction. We want to see what our chemistry is like. We'll be dating and talking and eating and drinking and flirting. We won't be shagging. Well. We won't be shagging until we see if there can be something between us."

"Good man," I reply. Dudley turns red. He asks I never to mention the part about shagging…to anyone. By anyone I know he means Seana. I promise him I won't.

I cheek, "Normally I don't want to hear about anyone shagging anyone but to get you on the right path I listened this one time. Never again though." Dudley chuckles, "Fair enough."

When we walk back through Theo and Blaise are deep into some muggle alien movie. I snort. "Really boys. Aliens?" Blaise says, "This is good stuff. I like the ray guns. They're just like magic." They get up to leave around 4:00. I call out as they leave, "Maybe we'll see you tonight."

I watch the alien movie until the movie starts watching me. It's 9:00 pm when Seana returns. The alien movie put me to sleep. I mention we had an invite to dinner but it was for 8:00. Seana replies, "It would be rude to walk in now." I agree with her. Besides, I already missed my Friday shag. I don't intend to miss my Saturday shag as well.

I whisper in her ear, "Are you ready to check me?" Seana tells me she'll check me alright. Just as soon as she finishes eating some of the takeaway she brought with her.

The floo bell rings. I roll my eyes. I can see my shag riding off into the sunset. Seana kisses me on my nose. I grab at her the same moment Seamus comes through. He yells, "Get your hands off my sister." We shake hands. Seamus says, "I heard there was some good takeaway at Potter's so here I am."

Seamus, Seana and I enjoy conversation and takeaway. Seamus has not heard about my little stunt last night. I'm glad. I don't want to have to fall on my sword for Seamus.

Seamus and Seana regale me with tales of their childhood. From the sound of it they had a wonderful childhood. I know they have wonderful parents.

Seamus tells me Seana never left Ireland until she came here to stay with him. Seana reveals she felt as though something was pulling her to Britain.

The Prediction flickers across my mind. Could it be so powerful it drew Seana to me? I don't discount anything anymore. After all, Merlin has appeared to me on four separate occasions. What's there not to believe?

I say, "I'm glad your first time leaving Ireland landed you here. I wouldn't want some other wizard to have grabbed you up." She snuggles up beside me and says, "You got lucky Potter." I kiss her on the forehead. I say, "Yes, I did."

Seamus says, "There is just too much romance in this room. Time for me to leave." Seana and I laugh. Seamus says, "Dean, Justin, Isaac and me are going to the Quidditch match tomorrow. We probably won't get a chance to stop by." He heads to the floo.

Seana is full. She is also sleepy. We are going to make it a fairly early night.

When I wake up on Sunday I feel this tugging. I open my eyes to find Seana trying to untangle me from the blankets. When she see my eyes open she falls back onto the bed. I ask, "What the heck are you trying to do?"

Seana gins. She replies, "I was trying to check you without waking you." I grab her and roll her on top of me. I smirk, "You filthy little witch. Are you trying to have your way with me?" Seana says, "I am my lord but big dick isn't cooperating."

I move her back over to her side of the bed and extricate myself from the covers. It's Sunday. I don't know who is downstairs. I accio my wand to put locking and silencing charms on the door. I also throw a contraceptive charm for Seana. No baby Potters for us just yet.

While I'm throwing charms and locking doors Seana is playing with big dick. She's got him so worked up there's no where for him to go but in. Since Seana has done all the foreplay I climb on top of her. Me and big dick make ourselves known. We make ourselves very familiar with Seana's insides. We become so familiar that she spits on us. It always feels so good to big dick and me when she does that. We reciprocate by spitting back at her.

Seana rewards all our hard work with a very lovely kiss. Seana is so happy with me and big dick she won't let us go. She keeps wiggling and twisting beneath us. Pretty soon we feel like doing it again. This time, big dick and I do it so well Seana we have Seana practically screaming. She makes so much noise I have to cover her mouth with mine to quiet her down. Once again, we bring each other to climax.

This time my witch is spent. She kisses me and rolls back over to her side of the bed where she promptly falls asleep.

I kiss her on the ear, call her a witch and go to take a shower.

After my shower I sit in one of the bedroom chairs. I want to take a few minutes for myself to pontificate over the things coming up this week. By Tuesday night I'll know if my book is any good. By Friday morning I'll have made my decision about becoming the father of a "Bearer of Light. It's going to be a stressful week.

I sit and watch Seana as she sleeps. I ask myself will I be putting too much on my wonderful witch if I accept The Prediction. I love this witch. If there is even an iota of danger for Seana in this prediction, everybody can kiss Harry Potter's arse goodbye. There's no room for argument about that. Ilir can go on and on all day. If the answer is yes, Seana may be in danger. I'm done.

I lay my head against the back of the chair. I swear I can hear Merlin say, "We will all watch over Seana." I think, that's fine Merlin but my posture remains the same. If the answer is Seana may be in danger. Get the next CHOSEN ONE because it will not be me and my family.

For a few more minutes I close my eyes and think about nothing.

Seana is still sleeping. I figure I'll go downstairs to have Nigel put a nice breakfast together.

The telly is on and Dudley is sleeping on the couch. Damn, I think. Dudley is talking to a new witch. One he admittedly is not shagging. I wonder, "Shouldn't he be at home in the privacy of his own bathroom getting himself off?" The git is lying in the middle of my couch so I guess not. I leave Dudley lying right where he is.

I call Nigel to give him instructions about breakfast. I ask him to bring the breakfast upstairs.

Seana wakes up just as Nigel is delivering breakfast. She wants to take a quick shower before she eats. I put a warming spell on the food. I want us to have breakfast together.

After breakfast, Seana and I cuddle for a while. Seana is excited about the book being published. She cheeks, "I'm going to buy a copy first thing Monday. That way you'll have at least one sale." I grab her and tickle her into submission. Laughing, Seana concedes, "You'll probably sell at least twenty copies." I hug my witch and say, "Twenty is good." We both laugh.

Seana is going to go over to Seamus' for the day. She says, "If it's quiet come over and sit with me." "I'm going to sleep in." She kisses me goodbye.

I'm all alone except for Dudley. I go back downstairs to get a water. Dudley isn't on the couch. I check the bedrooms. He isn't there either. Dudley has left the building. I'm really alone. Nice.

I go back upstairs to rest and relax. The next time I open my eyes it's morning.

Monday morning is here. This is the start of the week that was.

I perform my morning routine, eat my breakfast and floo to The Ministry. I'm a bundle of nervous tension. I can't be still. I go out in the field to follow up on several prior cases. Nothing is amiss. Michael, Anthony, Ernie, Justin and Hermione are all at the top of their game. I would have been totally surprised to find anything out of order.

It's nearly 2:00 when I get back to the Ministry. I am greeted with nothing but smiles as I make my way to my office. Even wizards who would hex me if they wouldn't get caught are smiling. It's unnerving.

When I reach my office I find a special midday edition of The Daily Prophet on my desk. Draco has set up an ad with a magical connection to the number of my books which have sold. As I stand there holding the paper the number increases. As of that moment, 569 witches and wizards have purchased the book.

Ilir appears at my office door.

He says, "I was here a little earlier but you were in the field. I want you to know I have authorized a second run printing of 1500 additional copies. It looks like _The Chronicles of Harry _is a hit. You may have a best seller on your hands Harry." He comes over to shake my hand and clasp me on the back.

I accept his congratulations with a grin. I remind him, "I couldn't have done it without I.M. Notabeetle." We share a laugh over the fact my ghost writer I.M. Notabeetle is now my best mate Ilir Nota.

Ilir promises to keep his eye on sales. If a third run is necessary he says he'll be on top of it. I know that without him telling me. That's just Ilir.

Git number two appears at my door. He asks, "How do you like the little bit of magic I used in the book ad?" I say, You do magnificent work Mr. Malfoy." Draco retorts, Tell me something I don't know Potter." He shakes mine and Ilir's hand in turn.

The ad in the paper reads, 602 books sold. Ilir is ready to leave. He wants to get to the publisher. He is going to revise his estimates, Ilir now wants 2500 copies in the second print run.

I question Ilir's estimate. "Isn't that overreaching a bit?"

Ilir reminds me the book has only been on sale since 10:00 am and has already sold in excess of 600 copies with those copies being sold only in Britain.

Ilir surmises, "Magical folks around the world who have heard of Harry Potter will probably want to read the book."

Ilir is the professional. I defer to his judgment.

Ilir and Draco leave together. I refect on the past months. Just as my deepest thoughts begin to emerge, Hermione, Justin and Ernie stop by to offer their congratulations.

Ernie is holding up his copy. He smirks, "_The Chronicles of Harry _will give Skeeter's _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _a run for the money."

Hermione laughs, "Skeeter should be very pleased she made your book. Although I have to admit it may not please her to have everyone know how she got her stories. Make sure you send her a copy Harry. You've outdone the beetle."

I reply, "We can consider it one for Dumbledore. Hermione says, "Dumbledore would have been so proud Harry." "I'd like to think so." I respond.

Ernie says, "I had a chance to read the segment on Fudge. It's great. Without animosity or bitterness you have managed to convey just what a lying, cheating piece of shite Fudge really is. Using his famous barb, _It's a tale worthy of Harry Potter_, was a stroke of genius. Brilliantly done Harry. I hear, hip, hip from Justin and Hermione as well.

All these compliments have my face and neck the color of overripe tomatoes. I thank them for their sentiments. It's time for the trio to leave my office.

After they are gone I pick up the Prophet. Sales have risen to 698 copies. It's amazing. As I'm putting the paper back down on the desk I get a Patronus from Ilir. The United States has ordered 300 copies. Canada, France, Ireland, Italy and Scotland have ordered 100 copies each. He has upped the second print run to 3000. He tells me the second run will be spelled so the book will appear in the native language of the country which ordered it.

I think my ghost writer is a genius. No. I don't think. I know my ghost writer is genius.

The Patronus message also states Ilir will bring twenty five copies by the house. He wants some on hand to give away. Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Adrian and some members of the Wizengamot have already been given copies. No stone has been left unturned.

I get an interoffice memo from Ron congratulating me on the book. If it is an interoffice memo Ron has to be in the building. He must be back from his extended duty in Romania. I think it a little odd Ron hasn't reported to me. I look more closely at the message. It is stamped Romanian Ministry. The message must have come through Ministry channels. Ron isn't back. It is nice of my mate to have thought of me.

At the end of the day I'm glad to floo home. All those witches and wizards smiling at me and congratulating me became scary after a while.

I floo home to find Seana, Seamus, Dean and even Nigel waiting to congratulate me. Nigel beams at me and disappears. Seamus and Dean pump my hand until I think my arm will fall off. Seana hugs me so tight I can't breathe. I love this witch but I also love breathing.

When things settle down they toast to me and the success of the book. I remind them, "Don't be too fast from the gate. This may be a first day fluke."

They all smile at me. Dean asks, "Is that a quote? Is that statement coming from the mouth of The Boy Who Lived?" We all laugh. I retort, "Things are not always what they seem." Seamus questions, "What?" Dean smirks, "Muggle saying." Seamus laughs, "Please speak in wizard Harry so I'll know what you mean."

We all have another laugh.

Next through the floo is Dramione. Hermione grabs me by the necks and starts kissing my cheek. She says, "I knew you could do it Harry." Draco is sitting on the couch scowling.

"What?" I ask. Draco grins. He says, "You'll do anything to try and get Granger to kiss you."

Before Seana can answer with a jab of her own Fred and George Weasley come waltzing into the room. They come over to shake my hand. Fred says, "Congratulations Harry. We always knew you had it in you." George says, "There's no way WWW is going to be left out of this money making scheme. We want permission to sell the book."

I tell them to get with Ilir. He'll make all the arrangements. The twins are satisfied they'll be in on the money making venture.

On the first Monday of publication _The Chronicles Of Harry _sells out the entire first run. The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler have nothing but good things to say about it. Secretly, I'm glad the owners of both papers are friends.

Friends have been coming in and out all day. About 8:00 pm I hear a key in the front door. Dudley steps in followed by Aunt Petunia. They have come to congratulate me on my achievement. Aunt Petunia hugs me. Dudley shakes my hand. I thank them and invite them to have some refreshments.

Ilir is here. I don't even know when he arrived. He and Seana are having a conversation. Seana is beaming. She has her hand on his arm.

Am I jealous? Perhaps I am. I put up a strong front but I can feel as insecure as the next wizard.

Unknown witches have come out of the woodwork. How they got into my house I do not know. They want to get with Harry Potter, author and Chosen One. It's Monday night. I don't feel like talking let alone defending myself against unwarranted advances. At 10:00 pm I thank everyone for coming. I advise them they will be receiving an invitation to the book release party for Saturday night.

Most people have the good sense to leave. One witch wants to stay. Ilir takes her off to the side to speak with her. Five minutes later she is happy to leave. Ilir has that kind of power over witches. Hell, he has that kind of power over wizards as well.

Ilir goes back over to Seana. They are standing so close. The chosen one is annoyed. While they are holding this next conversation I head up to bed. I call out good night on my way upstairs. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Tuesday and Wednesday pass by in a blur. The book is still selling well. Ilir has kept me updated on what he is doing concerning print runs. Wonderful.

I'm pissed inside. No. I'm not pissed. I'm fucking jealous. Along with jealousy comes stupidity. Acting stupid has always been one of my more ugly but stronger traits. I haven't spoken to Seana since Monday. I figure she is talking to Ilir. He can pass on anything she wants me to know. I'm acting like an arse but ….

Before I leave work on Wednesday I make sure everything is covered. Michael, Anthony and Ernie will be handling anything which comes up in my absence.

I have set aside Wednesday evening as a night to relax and get myself together. I really don't want any company. I have locked my floo. I have also magically locked my doors. I'm telling myself it's for privacy but I know it's about something all together different.

Around 9:00 pm I look up to find an owl at my window. I open the window to retrieve the message. It's from Seana. She couldn't get through the floo. I drop the message on the table.

I head into the shower thinking, tell it to Ilir. I'm also thinking without Seana there is really no reason for me to be meeting with the Legend Master. This whole thing only works if she and I are together. If Seana finds Ilir appealing then I am off the hook. I can live a life free of any repercussions. I get into the shower. I'm starting to feel like a piece of shite but as far as I can see there isn't an alternative.

When I come out of the shower Ilir is in one of my bedroom chairs. I don't even bother asking how he got in. Ilir has his ways.

I say, "How are you?" He replies, "I'm fine Harry. How are you?" He doesn't sound fine. He tells me Seana is downstairs. I want to ask why he and Seana are together but I don't. I really don't want to hear the answer.

Ilir knows me too well. He asks, "Did you hear me? Seana is downstairs." I reply. "I heard you clearly."

Ilir shakes his head. He says. "Don't do this again Harry." I look him in the face. In those few seconds I realize Ilir knows everything I'm thinking and feeling.

It doesn't matter what he knows because Seana is at the bedroom door. She asks, "What's going on?" I reply, "Nothing is going on. Ilir and I are having a conversation." I want to say more but I check my tongue.

Seana asks Ilir to step out. He does. Seana turns to me and asks, "Why haven't we seen each other since Monday?" I reply, "I thought you might be busy and I was trying to get ready for my meeting on Thursday." Seana moves closer. I move away. She stops.

What can I do? If she is interested in Ilir. What can I do?

Seana asks, "Why would you think I was too busy for you Harry?" I don't have an answer for that question. Softly Seana says, "I love you Harry. You should know by now I do. I'm here to stay. Stop treating me like I'm going to trot off to look for other opportunities. I'm not Ginny."

I turn and take her in my arms. I put my face in her hair. I say, "I know you're not Ginny. I know you love me. I get jealous and turn into a stupid prat. Please forgive me."

Seana says, "I forgive you Harry but we can't keep going through things like this. You have to know I love you and only you. You have to believe that. You have to trust me."

I say, "I love you and I trust you. Sometimes my insecurities get in the way. We stand there holding each other. Finally Seana says, "I had to see you before you left for your meeting. I have something for you"

"What do you have for me?" I ask. Seana reaches into her pocket and slowly pulls out a neck chain. On the chain is the magical symbol for eternal love.

She fastens it around my neck. She whispers in my ear, "If you begin to doubt me, touch this symbol. I have infused it with all the love I feel for you Harry. You will be able to feel it." I grab her and hug her tightly to my chest. I say, "I don't deserve you." Seana says, "You deserve me Harry. We deserve each other. Just stop thinking I'm someone else. I'm Seana. I'm me."

I pull Seana over to the bed. I don't want to have sex with my witch. I want to hold her and kiss her. I want her to fall asleep in my arms. She does. I lie there staring at my witch. She has all my love. I was so frightened she'd wake up one day and want to be with someone else. I touch the symbol around my neck. I can feel her love. I don't think I'll ever doubt her again.

There's a soft knock on the door. "Enter," I call out. Ilir sticks his head in the door.

I say, "Pretty cheeky to knock on the door. We could have been occupied." Ilir grins. He replies, "Trust me Harry. If I thought I was interrupting something personal I wouldn't be at the door. I just want to let you know I'm leaving. I also want to let you know 800 copies of the book which aren't even off the press yet are spoken for. Now I will bid you a good night. I will be in touch with you about the book throughout the day. I will see you here at 4:45 pm in order to prepare you for the meeting. Good night"

I use magic to undress Seana. I put her under the covers. I get undressed and slip in beside her. She snuggles up to me. I fall asleep holding the witch I love.

Thursday morning is a different story. I make sure I'm awake very early. I want to get my witch's scent all over me. I want to take it to the meeting with me. I kiss Seana awake. I'm pretty sure she can see the need in my eyes. She reaches out for me and we consummate our love…..three times. I fall back onto the bed after our third time. I'm pretty sure I'll get through the meeting famously. In a manner of speaking, I'll be taking part of Seana with me in addition to the eternal love symbol.

Seana takes her shower and departs for work. I sleep in until about 11:00. After I take my shower I go downstairs to have some breakfast. Nigel seems to know this could be a stressful day. He had fixed a special breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and potatoes and ham slices. I eat a little of everything. Nigel puts water out with my breakfast. I silently thank git number two for having sent Nigel to me. Nigel beams with pride as I thank him.

About 1:30 I get an owl from Ilir with an update on book sales. The message informs me sales have reached 1500 copies. The total doesn't include the 800 copies sent to other countries. The message also states, through mail order and walk ins, 250 copies have been sold by WWW alone.

Shortly after receiving the owl I also get a Patronus from Ilir. In Ilir's voice I hear, "My wizard, I believe you are becoming a best selling author. Congratulations."

I think it is nice to hear our hard work is paying off. Several more congratulatory owls show up. The owls remind me to check with Nigel about the party on Saturday.

Nigel tells me everything is in order. Invitations are out. Food, liquor and entertainment are all set as well. I thank him. He starts to bow then remembers my instructions. He never has to bow to me. I grin at him because he remembered. He grins at me and disappears.

It is now 3:30. The countdown is beginning. I head upstairs to set out fresh robes and to get myself ready. Once I lay out the robes I take a minute to just sit and hold the symbol Seana put around my neck. Just holding on to the symbol of eternal love has centered me. I feel calmer now than I have in months.

I am dressed and ready by 4:30. The only thing I plan to bring with me is my wand. I'm suddenly feel very thirsty. I have finished off two bottles of water by the time Ilir appears. He is prompt as always. It is exactly 4:45.

Ilir and I sit down. He remarks, "There is nothing to fear Harry." He grins before saying, "You will not be harmed." I grin back. I reply. "That's good to know."

Ilir explains how the meeting will go. "You will be offered a magical potion. The potion cannot be refused. You will answer select questions at appointed times. Depending on the outcome of the meeting there will be an exchange of blood. Depending on the outcome of the meeting you will be marked."

Ilir has explained everything I need to know at this time. He states, I'm your friend Harry. Consider what I have to say next as coming from a friend. "1. Hold your famous temper. Your temper has come into question with The Legend Master. It will not prevent you from becoming A Chosen One. However, holding your temper will prevent you having to spend two days in training. 2. Do not question the presence of those attending the meeting. It is probably best if you speak to no one unless they speak to you."

I remark, "You have my word. I will keep my temper under control no matter what. I understand I am not to speak to anyone unless I am spoken to"

Ilir says, "That's all I have to say for now. If you are ready we will go."

I think of Seana as I put my hand on the magical symbol around my neck. I whisper, "The time has come for me to make a decision that will impact the rest of our lives. No matter what decision I make tonight. I make it with you in mind. I love you.

I take a deep breath. I turn to Ilir, "Lead on my wizard" Ilir grins as he grabs my arm. He nods once as we twist into apparition.

Thank you for reading. Please take moment to leave a review. Fell free to kick my arse if you need to. All comments are welcome. Smooches.


	18. Predicated On Predictions

**Chapter 18: Predicated On Predictions**

Harry makes his choices.

From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Chronicles Of Harry

Ilir and I sit down. First of all he tell me I have nothing to fear. He grins before saying, "You will not be harmed." I grin back and reply, "That's good to know."

Ilir explains how the meeting will go. He explains, "You will be offered a magical potion. The potion cannot be refused. You will answer select questions at appointed times. Your temper will be tested. Depending on the outcome of the meeting there will be an exchange of blood. Depending on the outcome of the meeting you will be marked."

Ilir has explained everything I need to know at this time. He states, I'm your friend Harry. Consider what I have to say next as coming from a friend. "1. Hold your famous temper. Your temper has come into question with The Legend Master. It will not prevent you from becoming A Chosen One. However, holding your temper will prevent you having to spend two days in training. 2. Do not question the presence of those attending the meeting. It is probably best if you speak to no one unless they speak to you."

I remark, "You have my word. I will keep my temper under control no matter what. I understand I am not to speak to anyone unless I am spoken to"

Ilir says, "That's about all I have to say for now. If you are ready, we will prepare to go."

I think of Seana as I put my hand on the magical symbol around my neck. I whisper, "The time has come for me to make a decision that could impact the rest of our lives. No matter what decision I make tonight, I make it with you in mind. I love you.

I take a deep breath. I turn to Ilir, "Lead on my wizard" Ilir grins as he grabs my arm. He nods once as we twist into apparition.

**Predicated On Predictions**

I am a little dizzy when we come out of apparition. Ilir steadies me. He leads me to a chair. He says, "I have to step away Harry but we will come for you shortly." I nod.

I take a deep breath to keep myself from panicking. I was under the impression Ilir would be with me every step of the way. I feel better after a few more deep breaths. I know I can do this. I just want to do what's best for everyone.

A door opens to my right. I'm caught by surprise. Daegan Nota has come to collect me. Daegan says nothing other than, "Please follow me." I do as I'm told. I follow Daegan into a room which appears to be all white. Everything is white including walls, chairs, windows, etc. Everything. In the back of my mind I think it has been spelled this way.

I don't have time to speculate on anything else.

Ilir seems to step out of nothingness to stand in front of me. He directs me to a large, white chair. There are large, white chairs on either side of me as well.

Ilir begins to speak, "Harry James Potter, last remaining descendant of Ignotus Peverell. You have been chosen to activate a protective form of magic called The Prediction. The Prediction is predicated on the fact you marry and care for Seana Finnigan, last remaining female descendant of the Finnyegan line.

The first male child born to you and your wife will be anointed The Bearer Of Light. This child will remain The Bearer Of Light until he passes on. You are accepting The Prediction with this knowledge. Your child will not be able to renounce his title. You and your future wife are charged with protecting this child at all costs. You and your wife will be assigned an Assistor until your first male child is born. With the birth of your first male child, your protection ends. The Assistor is then reassigned to the child for life. Your Assistor is a powerfully magical person who has abilities unseen in any living wizard. The Assistor is duty bound to give his life in service if necessary. An Assistor has not had to surrender his life in service in the last 500 years."

As suddenly as he appeared, Ilir disappears. In his place I'm gazing into the face of Legend Master Orius Pierre. The Legend Master begins to speak. "Harry James Potter do you understand the information as it applies to you?"

"You may answer yes or no." I answer yes.

"Do you understand the information as it applies to your future wife?" I answer yes.

"Do you understand the information as it applies to your unborn son?" I answer yes.

The Legend Master steps closer. I try to control the trembling of my hands. Legend Master makes no comment regarding the trembling. I'm glad. It is highly embarrassing to be trembling just because a man (?) stands in front of me speaking to me.

Legend Master asks, "Are you willing to accept an Assistor into your life?" I answer yes.

Are you willing to accept an Assistor into the life of your future wife?" I answer yes. "Are you willing to accept an Assistor into the life of your unborn child?" I answer yes.

The Legend Master steps away and Ilir is back in front of me.

He asks, "Do you have any questions?" I answer yes.

I definitely have questions. I ask, "Will Seana ever be in any danger? Ilir hesitates before answering. He replies, " Your future wife will not be in any more danger than a normal wife.

He goes silent. He isn't going to volunteer any more information. I have more questions but I'm not sure if I am allowed to speak out. I wait.

Ilir asks, "Do you have any more questions?" I answer yes.

I ask, "Will there be people who are able to find out about The Prediction?" He replies, "There is always the possibility someone will find out. It is highly unlikely but possible."

We continue along this line until I have all my questions answered. I am told the danger is nonexistent if The Prediction is not uncovered. I am told it is possible my unborn son could be in danger until he is able to fend for himself. The upshot is, he will have his own personal Assistor to protect him. I am told our family life can be as normal as any other family. I am told my unborn child will have special magical training. I am told Seana can be told of The Prediction at the birth of our first male child, The Bearer of Light.

After all the explanations I 'm still not happy. It's as if Ilir is reading my mind. He asks, "How do you see your life unfolding? Do you see your family going through their lives without any troubles, without any broken bones, without ever being hexed, or without meeting new people?" I wait. Ilir directs me to answer.

I give my best answer, "Unless I keep my family in a magical bubble we will have the same problems as any family."

I think I hear the melodious voice of Legend Master. I cannot make out what was said.

Upon reflection, I believe this is exactly what Ilir wants to hear. He says, "Your last answer was your best answer. It is the exact explanation of how your life will be if you accept The Prediction. To put it succinctly, there will be little difference other than your child being groomed as The Bearer Of Light.

Suddenly I see what Ilir means. Our life can be lived as normally as any other magical family. In the case of trouble we have an Assistor to shield us. No other magical family can make that claim. I have my answer. I have made my choice.

Ilir asks, "Do you have any more questions?" I reply no.

Ilir moves away. This time Daegan moves in front of me. He asks me to stand. I do.

Daegan intones, "Harry James Potter, you have been chosen to activate The Prediction. You have been chosen to sire and raise The Bearer Of Light. What is your choice. Please accept or reject the proposition.

I state clearly, "I accept." As soon as I accept The Prediction Ilir appears at my side. A potion materializes in the palm of Daegan's hand. He presents it to me to drink. Ilir has mentioned this potion. Without hesitation I drink it all down.

Deagan materializes an ancient book. Daegan says, "The Binding." He begins to read. He is binding my Assistor to me and through me to my future wife and son. When Daegan is through reading the passages Ilir turns to me. He states, "Harry James Potter you will now be marked as A Chosen One, father to The Bearer of Light." I hear Daegan start to read but his voice is fading away.

As Deagan's voice becomes clear again, Ilir cuts across the heart line of my right hand. He cuts across the heart line of his own right hand. I am told to clasp his hand. As our blood intermingles, Daegan asks both of us to press our right hands into the book he is holding. The words, _The Path Is Set _followed by a date line appear at the top of the blank page. We press our hand into the book.

I can see our names appear in the book. Harry James Potter, _father_. Ilir Merle Nota, _Assistor_ appears beside my name on the same line. On the next line below my name the word _wife_ appears. On the next line below the word _wife_ the words _unborn son _appear. As the last letter of the word son is written in the book, my hand heals. The cut is gone.

Daegan begins reading again. It is an explanation of how the information in The Book Of Predictions automatically updates itself.

When I become engaged to Seana the date line at the top of the book will fill itself in. When Seana and I marry the book will update itself with Seana's name. When our son is born the book will update itself with his name. At the birth of my son, Ilir's name will move from beside my name to beside that of my son's name. My son will not have to be marked as I have been marked. The Bearer Of Light will be born with the mark.

I also learn the mark is only ever visible to those who know of The Prediction. The last bit of information given to me is, The Prediction has been activated. I don't have to speak about it again until our son is born and I inform Seana.

The potion has started to wear off. The last few words Daegan speaks are in a foreign language. Up until that point I had heard everything in English. Even with everything going on I think, that's an amazing potion.

I blink my eyes and I am standing a normal room with medium blue walls and dark blue furnishings. I don't feel as though I've moved but the white room has completely disappeared.

Ilir is the first to shake my hand followed by Daegan and Legend Master. From the corner of my eye I think I can see a figure fading away. As it fades I hear, "Well done Mr. Potter." I believe the figure may have been Merlin. To my confused mind it sounds just like Albus Dumbledore.

I'm ordered to rest. I am given a drink which Ilir explains as replenishing tea.

Ilir says, "The potion you drank sometimes causes confusion." He asks, "Do you feel any differently?"

I reply, "I feel stronger." Sheepishly I add, "I feel sexier."

Ilir laughs. "Think about what you've just said Harry. The potion has given you the ability not only to understand Latin but retain what was read to you. If you sit back and relax you will be able to bring forth everything Daegan read. You will find your answer within those readings. The information will only stay with you for eight hours at the most. Use the time well."

I go completely red. I can feel my face burning. Somewhere within all that information is the reason why I now feel the sexiest I've ever felt in my life.

Ilir laughs again. "Sift through the information. You will find your answer. If you don't find the answer I'll be glad to enlighten you."

Ilir also reveals, "You won't be able to write down or speak of anything told to you today. This failsafe measure prevents information from falling into the wrong hands."

Ilir answers in advance of my question. "The only exception to speaking about The Prediction and what it entails is at the time you inform Seana after the birth of your son."

I laugh. Ilir has read my mind again.

I finish up the replenishing tea and lay my head back against the chair. The next thing I know is Ilir shaking me awake stating, "It's time for us to go Harry." I'm astonished to find out it noon on Friday. We've been here for nineteen hours. Ilir is ready to leave. As am I.

The Legend Master appears in the hall. He walks toward us. He says, "Thank you Mr. Potter. Mr. Nota. Job well done. Both of you."

I look around for Daegan. Ilir remarks, "Daegan is already gone."

Ilir grabs my arm and seconds later we are back in my living room.

Suddenly I'm exhausted. Ilir leaves to check on the book. I suggest he get some rest. He assures me he will get some rest after he gets the most recent update on book sales.

Ilir is halfway to the floo before he remembers something. He looks at me. "What?" I ask.

"You were _marked_ on your penis," he reveals. "If you can't work it out from there I'll have a birds and bees talk with you later. By the way, until you're good and properly married, have Seana use the strongest contraceptive spells available." Ilir laughed out loud as he stepped into the floo.

I sit down on the couch. Immediately upon relaxing my eyes I'm inundated with words, pictures and symbols. The information is there somewhere. I understand it all. As the information runs through my mind I open my eyes. I really don't have to go over anything. I have had an epiphany. I believe I know why I was marked on my penis and why I'm suddenly feeling so sexy.

It all comes down to getting a male offspring as quickly as possible. The mark has enhanced my virility and my need to procreate.

It's my turn to laugh out loud. This wizard doesn't need any help in that department. I believe even without the mark Seana and I would become pregnant quite easily. Seana and I have always been careful. My guess is we'll have to be _extremely_ careful from here on out. Either be extremely careful or abstain. I choose extremely careful. There won't be any abstaining for me and Seana. I love being inside her body way too much for that.

The Prediction doesn't specifically state we have to be married to have our child. It's personal. When Seana has our son I want to be married to her. No little Potters until after we're married. I hope. I have accepted The Prediction. I have to abide by the rules.

Seana and I will be on our way to marriage if she accepts my proposal on Saturday night.

I decide to have a lie down. It's coming up on 1:30 pm. I figure I'll lie in until 7:00 pm then surprise Seana by taking her out to dinner.

All my plans go to shite. The next time I open my eyes the morning sun is shining in my eyes. I jump out of bed to check my wonder wizard watch. It is 10:30 am on Saturday.

Fuck. I head for the shower. I'm showered and dressed in twenty minutes. I stop to gaze in the mirror. I'm still me….but better. It's hard to explain but I feel stronger and more powerful. I feel like I could lie down with Seana and never let her up. Grinning, I think. It's good to be the king or in this case, A Chosen One.

I know Nigel should already be at work getting everything ready for the party.

I head downstairs to take a peek into the ballroom. Nigel already has it set up. It looks grand. Tables are perfectly set. There is a stage set up. We will be having live music.

I see Ilir has stopped by to drop off fifty copies of the book. They are strategically placed on two side tables against the wall. I know I'll have to have a house elf put in charge of the books. If we only have fifty books on hand not everyone will get a free copy.

I go into the kitchen to get a bit of breakfast. There are messages laying on the table. Nigel has been very busy. He has accepted at least twenty owls.

While I eat breakfast I sort through the messages. There is one from Draco advising he will be sending a reporter and a photographer to the party. He has the cheek to add, the reporter will not be Rita Skeeter.

There's an owl from Ilir informing me book sales have reached 2300. The message also mentions the fact the book is also selling well in the Muggle world (thanks to Dudley and Justin). The Muggles think it is an excellent adult fairy tale. Who knew?

I'm surprised but very pleased the book has appealed to Muggles. I smirk, "It's just like magic."

I have received congratulatory messages from witches and wizards I haven't seen in a while. Aberforth Dumbledore, Xenophilius Lovegood, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Katie Bell and Richie Coote have also sent owls.

Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda have sent their regards from the South of France. They write they are enjoying the book immensely. It has kept them amused.

I will hopefully be seeing a great many of these people at the party.

There is also a message of confirmation from the Weird Sisters. They will set up at 9:00 pm and begin to play at 10:00 pm. We're having The Weird Sisters. Next party I'll definitely ask Hermione or Lucia to hire the musicians. The Weird Sisters are great. I'm just not sure they'll have the same appeal as they had when we were younger.

Slow down Potter I say too myself. You're not all that old. The Weird Sisters will work out fine. I hope.

At 1:30 Seana comes through the floo. She runs and jumps in my arms. I pull her into a nice long kiss. She pulls back to look at me. She asks, "Is that big dick I feel pushing up against me?" Laughing. I say, "It's none other. Want to go upstairs and make something of it?"

She smacks me on the arm. She says, "I came to see if you needed help setting up the party." I grab her around the waist and lift her up in the air. She giggles. I tell her Nigel has everything under control.

Seana whispers in my ear. "Let's go upstairs."

Just her proximity to me is making me hard. Her invitation to go upstairs has made me want to take her right there.

I speak the commands to lock the floo. Seana beams at my use of wandless magic.

We race each other upstairs. As soon as the charms are on the bedroom door I have her clothes off. My clothes are off just as quickly. We enjoy each other for the next two hours.

I have my mouth sucking on her slit when I realize I haven't heard Seana use a contraceptive charm. I know there have been changes in my juice. I know we are supposed to be doubly careful. I advise Seana to cast her charm. She retorts, "I'm careful my love. It's just we got carried away."

I smile. "Yup. We did. I just want us to be careful." Seana accio's her wand. She throws the spell. I throw one as well. I get back to sucking her to orgasm. Seana balls up so tight before her release she scares me. With her climax her body completely relaxes. She grabs me under my arms and drags me so we are face to face. She says, "Thank you Mr. Potter. That was delicious."

We lie back enjoying the moment. Seana raises up on her elbow. She asks, "How was your meeting?" I reply, "It was informative." I know she wants to know more but generalities are all I can give. Seana realizes this. She changes the subject.

She tells me she is wearing a dark green, tight bodice, flared skirt dress. She is going to wear green, peep toed shoes. I whisper, "Don't wear knickers." She quips, "Why? So you can get angry when any wizard comes within fifty feet of me." I grab hold to the eternal love symbol around my neck. "Never again baby. Never again. I was just hoping to sneak a quick shag during the party" I cheek.

Seana slaps me across the back of the head. She calls me a git. Seana gets out of bed to go wash the scent of sex off before going home to get ready for the party. She takes a quick shower and hurries home to Seamus' flat. I'd locked the floo but Seana knows the unlocking spell.

It's almost 5:00 pm. I need to start getting my own self together. I decide I'll have to smell like a sex a little longer. First things first. I have to get Seana's ring out. Tonight I'm going to ask her.

I accio the warded box which contains Seana's ring. I release the wards.

The ring is still as beautiful as I remember. I'm not good with describing jewelry but I know beauty when I see it. The ancient, six carat, emerald cut, five stone, platinum engagement ring is amazing. The emerald cut diamond is two carats and the four side stones are one carat each. It is perfect. I hope Seana likes it. I hope she accepts my proposal. Knots are beginning to form in my stomach.

I call Nigel to inquire about the champagne. There will be an assortment of liquors and beer. The champagne is to toast my bride to be. Nigel confirms the delivery of ten cases of Clos Du Mesnil 1995 by Krug. Nigel also informs me the champagne is spelled to fill the flutes as soon as I use the sonorous charm calling for everyone's attention.

I shake his hand for using such an original approach. He grins and disappears.

My stomach is in knots. I begin to wonder if I should do this in front of only a group of our closest friends. Hell. I want the world to know I love this witch. I'm asking her tonight even if there are five hundred people here. Everything is in order. I go prepare for one of the biggest nights of my life.

I am dressed and fully prepared by 8:00 pm. The party is for 9:00 pm. I head downstairs to check on everything once again. Ilir is already here. He has every possible aspect under control. He has several of Draco's house elves assigned to greet guests, take any cloaks, show them to their tables and serve the food.

Seana comes through the floo at 8:30. She gives me a lovely kiss on the lips. She gives Ilir a chaste peck on the cheek. She looks beautiful. Our outfits couldn't have been better coordinated if we'd purchased them together.

The guests start arriving at 9:00. Ilir, Seana and myself greet the incoming guests from the doorway of the ballroom.

The first to come through are Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. Horace Slughorn has come out of retirement especially for the party. Sybill Trelawney is bringing up the rear.

Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheda Babbling, Irma Pince, Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and Hagrid make appearances during the night. My hand feels numb it has been shaken so much.

The witches and wizards of my age group start turning up around 9:30 pm. The elves look smart and are doing a very good job.

Draco, Hermione, Michael, Kierra, Maeve, Theo and Lucia, Anthony, Justin, Isaac, Dudley, Leanne, Drystan, Daegan and Abrianna, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Greg Goyle, Seamus, Padma, Dean and Lisa, Ernie, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Xenophilius Lovegood, Alicia, Adrian, Katie, Hannah, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Mandy Broklehurst and Terry Boot all turn up within fifteen minutes of each other.

The photographer and reporter from The Prophet are low key and well mannered. They get what they need but aren't obtrusive. Hermione has charmed the house to repel beetles. Real beetles don't have a chance of landing on a piece of shrubbery. Neither does Rita Skeeter.

Local and National Quidditch stars appear. Viktor Krum causes his usual stir when he walks in. He greets Hermione first. Draco is stuck like glue to Hermione's side. Krum doesn't hang around Hermione for too long.

It appears most of the Ministry has shown up. Kingsley comes in followed by a contingent of Ministry employees. Each one offers his or her congratulations as they go by.

The book publisher makes his appearance. He is beaming like a proud father. I think he must be making a pretty penny every time Ilir adjusts the number of copies in a print run. The Goblins from Gringotts have been invited but only the most important of them show up.

Solicitors try to press their cards into my hand. Ilir steps up to show them a dish to place their cards if they want to leave them.

By 10:00 the ballroom is just about full. It appears 200 people have decided to make an appearance at Harry Potter's Book Release Party. As the last guest makes his way to the ballroom Ilir moves to the middle of the room.

He calls for quiet. It takes a couple of times. Everyone finally quiets down. Ilir announces book sales as of 8:00 pm tonight have reached the amazing total of 3000 copies. There is thunderous applause.

Ilir asks me to step up.

When I take the floor my first duty is to clarify facts about Ilir. I tell the short version of I.M. Notabeetle, ghost writer and the Ilir Nota standing before them. The entire crowd has a laugh. I go on to thank everyone for coming. I thank them for their kind sentiments and their good wishes. I get a another big laugh when I say, "Don't forget to buy the book."

The guests return to talking among themselves. I call Seana to my side. I'm stoked. She has no idea. Holding her hand I put my wand to my throat to use the sonorous charm.

With the charm on I can be clearly heard all around the ballroom. I ask for the guests attention one more time. The use of the sonorous charm has quieted everyone down. There is near silence.

Into the silence I begin to speak. "Distinguished guests. For all of you who don't know her I would like to introduce Miss Seana Finnigan. Seana is my lady." There is a bit of polite clapping. Looking into the grinning face of Ilir I continue, "Tonight I want to share with you the next step in my life."

As I am talking I turn to face Seana. She is bright red.

"The next step in my life is to make this beautiful witch my wife. Therefore, Seana Finnigan, whom I love more than life itself. Would you do me the courtesy of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Seana has been caught totally off guard. However it only takes her a second to scream, "Yes. Oh yes Harry. I will." I slip the engagement ring on her finger and she gives me a full mouth kiss in front of everyone. And I give it right back.

Ilir asks every guest to lift his or her glass to toast Harry and Seana. I'm still holding my witch when we hear, Congratulations, Good Luck, God Speed. I turn Seana around to face the room and hold up her ring hand. The clapping is so intense the walls shake.

Ilir is the first to step over to offer his personal congratulations. He hugs both of us. Seamus is next. Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan step farther into the room. Both Seamus and Seana are surprised. The Finnigans hug me and they hug their daughter. I didn't think I would be able to pull this off. I was sure Seana would find out her parents had arrived in town.

Draco's photographer and reporter are ecstatic. They had been chosen to cover a book release party. Turns out they have the extreme good luck to be working when the-boy-who-lived asks his witch for her hand. Neither the photographer or the reporter can catch a breath. They are covering the party where Harry Potter and Seana Finnigan got engaged. Before they start taking photos or asking questions they had to confer with Draco. Draco laid out the terms of what they could and could not do. They listened closely to their boss. Each knew if he did the job right he would capture the best scoop of the last ten years.

Dramione makes their way over to me and Seana. They each hug us. Hermione is beaming. I think she finally realizes Seana is the witch I'll be with for the rest of my life.

Draco warns, "I have given the photographer and reporter a little leeway. Be prepared." I acknowledge him with a nod. I know the photographer and reporter will get their photos and remarks the correct way. They don't want to cross Draco.

The Weird Sisters begin to play. The dance floor is still fairly empty as the witches come to see Seana's ring. Forty minutes and a hundred hugs later Seana and I take to the floor to dance. We get two dances in before Nigel calls dinner. Dinner and dessert are done to perfection. The guests are very complimentary.

Seana has a grip on my arm. She is trembling. I kiss her temple and her forehead. When I get her alone I'm going to say, "Gotcha."

There are rounds of toasts from teachers, friends and acquaintances not just for the engagement but for the book as well. Ilir is across the table grinning like a madman. I grin back at him. My wizard. What would I do without him?

After the meal the dancing begins again. We dance and drink until midnight. At which time Ilir announces there are a limited number of the books to be presented to the Hogwarts Professors and Retirees. With that said, Nigel knows exactly who is to receive a free copy.

Seana is talking to her parents who will be staying in Britain until Monday morning. Her mother is still admiring her ring.

Before she leaves, Ginny stops by Seana to congratulate her. Seana is not a vindictive witch but I swear I can hear her think, _you're loss Ginny_. What comes out of Seana's mouth is a big thank you to Ginny.

Ginny stops by me and gives me a hug. She kisses me on the cheek saying "Congratulations Harry." I thank her. For a second that same look of regret I'd seen at the birthday party flashes across her face. Then it's gone and Ginny is smiling at me. I excuse myself to go stand with Seana.

Dramione, Ilir, Seana and myself plop ourselves down in the living room after the last guest leaves. They are all surprised I pulled off the engagement surprise by myself. Especially Hermione. "Piece of cake," I say. We chat about the party for a few minutes more.

Ilir takes me aside to whisper, "Well done. We are on The Path." I don't have to ask what path. I am set to become the father of The Bearer Of Light.

Back in the living room we all hug each other. Ilir and Dramione make their exit. They want to leave me and Seana to our privacy.

I ask, "Are you going to have her mum help with the wedding?" She says, "I'll speak with mum in the morning." She holds up her ring to look at it again. She says, "I love you Harry Potter." I retort, "And I love you Seana Finnigan."

I am a very nervy wizard. I volunteer Hermione and Lucia. I suggest, "Maybe you could help Hermione with her wedding plans and she can help with yours."

The Dramione wedding is coming up in November.

I say, "Don't be offended if Hermione doesn't need your help though. There'll probably be little for anybody else to do if Narcissa Malfoy has her way."

Seana remains quiet as I run my fingers through her hair. She closes her eyes and asks, "Do you really think Hermione and I are close enough for that?" Immediately I know Seana is referring to the whole Harry belongs with Ginny thing. I didn't mean to bring up any negative thoughts. This is Seana's day. I want nothing but happy thoughts. I pull Seana to me as I whisper, "You choose whomever you want to help you. I'll be right there as your support." Seana leans her head on my shoulder. She whispers, "I love you Harry Potter."

This has been a long and important day. Both Seana and I are knackered. We get up off the couch.

Seana and I hold hands as we make our first journey upstairs as a newly engaged couple. We are on the way to our future.

**Thank you for reading.**


	19. The Egg And I

**Chapter 19**

The Chronicles of Harry, An Adult Fairy Tale makes number 40 on the Muggle Best Sellers List. Harry and Seana make a fateful mistake. The Assistor starts assisting. AU EWE

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Predicated On Predictions

Ilir takes me aside to whisper, "Well done. We are on The Path." I don't have to ask what path. I am set to become the father of The Bearer Of Light.

Back in the living room we all hug each other. Ilir and Dramione make their exit. They want to leave me and Seana to our privacy.

I ask, "Are you going to have her mum help with the wedding?" She says, "I'll speak with mum in the morning." She holds up her ring to look at it again. She says, "I love you Harry Potter." I retort, "And I love you Seana Finnigan."

I am a very nervy wizard. I volunteer Hermione and Lucia. I suggest, "Maybe you could help Hermione with her wedding plans and she can help with yours."

The Dramione wedding is coming up in November.

I say, "Don't be offended if Hermione doesn't need your help though. There'll probably be little for anybody else to do if Narcissa Malfoy has her way."

Seana remains quiet as I run my fingers through her hair. She closes her eyes and asks, "Do you really think Hermione and I are close enough for that?" Immediately I know Seana is referring to the whole Harry belongs with Ginny thing. I didn't mean to bring up any negative thoughts. This is Seana's day. I want nothing but happy thoughts. I pull Seana to me as I whisper, "You choose whomever you want to help you. I'll be right there as your support." Seana leans her head on my shoulder. She whispers, "I love you Harry Potter."

This has been a long and important day. Both Seana and I are knackered. We get up off the couch.

Seana and I hold hands as we make our first journey upstairs as a newly engaged couple. We are on the way to our future.

**The Egg And I**

I pick up the Sunday Edition of The Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet is nothing if not speedy. The article about me and Seana's engagement is front page news. The reporter and the photographer did outstanding jobs. The photos are phenomenal. The article is well written.

My book release party is on the front page as well. One would think I know the owner. Seriously though. It is nice to be on the front page for things other than being Rita Skeeter or Fudge's whipping boy.

I feel strong. I feel powerful. I've felt this way since The Prediction. It feels as though something's gone right.

I am thinking about taking my fiancee out to Dinner. Almost every Sunday Seana remains stuck in the house with me. Maybe she would like a Sunday out. Just she and I.

I don't have to be here to have a Sunday meet up. Ilir will probably be here. If not Ilir then Dudley. If not Dudley then Theo. Somebody will be here. Hell. If someone wants come in for a drink or a game of chess far be it for something like a locked floo to stop them. I'll leave the floo open.

I could be jumping the gun. It may seem to me as though Seana is suffocating being in the house every Sunday. I don't really know. I'll have to talk to her. I haven't heard her yet, I tiptoed out while she was still sleeping. I remember. Seana wants to talk to her mum about the wedding. It's time to wake the fiancee.

I don't have to wake Seana. She is sitting on the side of the bed when I enter the bedroom. She gives me one of her sweetest smiles. She says, "Good morning handsome fiance. I love you."

I reply, "Good morning to you my beautiful fiancee. I was on the way to wake you up. I know you want to talk to your mum about wedding plans. I also want to ask if you'd like a day out after that."

Seana stretches. Her little nighty has not left much to the imagination.

Three things are happening. My dick is growing into an erection. I want to touch every part of my witch. I want to be inside her. Seana looks up and recognizes the look in my eyes. Her voice is husky as she remarks, "Does my horny fiance want to make up for last night?"

I respond, "Seana baby, I want you so much right now I cannot tell you." Quickly I move toward her. With both hands planted beside her I grab her lips with mine.

Seana whispers, "You are so sexy when you're horny."

Her words are making my dick drip. I almost push her down on the bed. I have her little nighty off in two moves. I have my clothes off in one. I'm on fire. Seana pulls me down on top of her. She is whispering and murmuring in my ear. My erection is so hard it is aching. I need my witch. In two more movements I'm at Seana's pussy. She is spurring me on.

If I didn't know better I would think Seana has been marked too. She is twisting and pulling trying to get me inside her. I oblige her. My dick has claimed it's pussy. I am inside her and she is so wet. Seana is rubbing her own breasts. She is moaning. I am thrusting myself into the pussy I love. Seana removes her hands from her breasts and grabs me around my neck. She throws her pussy up to me. It feels amazing. I can feel her walls grabbing my dick. I'm moaning all my love and desires into her ears. Seana is moaning the same back to me. I am fucking the witch who will be with me for the rest of my life. I am nearing my peak. "Seana." I yell. "I'm coming baby. I'm coming." Seana whimpers, "You make me feel so good. You make me feel so fucking good." Seana comes up off the bed. I'm so deep in her pussy I'm touching her kidneys. A couple more thrusts and I'm spewing my spunk up inside Seana. Several seconds later Seana is spewing her own cum. I push myself into Seana a few more times as all our sexual tension releases itself. We kiss each other and fall limp onto the bed.

Seana whispers, "I love you Harry. I love you now and I'll love you forever." Seana is in my arms. I lean over to kiss her on the top of her head. She throws a leg and arm over me. She promptly dozes off. I smile at my wife to be. I promptly doze off as well.

We were in such a hurry. Neither one of us had thrown the contraceptive spell. Sean and I slept on. While we slept, the machinations behind The Prediction took over. The goal of The Prediction is to have the Bearer of Light conceived. On this Sunday, the goal is achieved. Even as we slept my sperm was covering Seana's egg. We would be pregnant within the hour.

Downstairs Dudley prepares the house for the Sunday influx of visitors. Neither Seana nor myself set any charms on the bedroom door. Dudley has heard most of what went on in our bedroom. By going about his tasks quietly he is gving us our space.

Leanne must be due to arrive at any moment. Dudley could have his own private time when she got there. Dudley and Leanne have moved forward in their reltionship. Leanne has proven to be exactly what Dudley needs. She is soft spoken, trustworthy and very sexual. She and Dudley agreed to hold off being intimate until they figured out what was going on between them. Obviously, something good was going on between them. Dudley has been more relaxed in the last few weeks than he's been in a good while.

Leanne comes through the floo a few minutes later. She gives Dudley a kiss. Leanne admits, "I've missed you."

Dudley jokes, "We just saw each other last night. You were fantastic by the way."

Leanne puts on a smirk and replies, "All made possible by that big thing between your legs." Dudley laughs. He leans in and kisses Leanne on her nose.

The floo bell rings. Justin comes through. Justin, Dudley and Leanne sit and watch a muggle movie for the next two hours.

Seana and I wake up. I panic when I check my wonder wizard watch. It's showing 2:00 pm. I tell Seana the time. She jumps out of bed to take a shower. When she finishes her shower she hurriedly dresses. She gives me a kiss and hurries to catch up with her mum. Seana calls out her hellos to Dudley, Leanne and Justin as she rushes by.

I take a leisurely shower. I reflect on where I am in life. The contraceptive spell never crosses my mind. It doesn't matter because Seana is about four hours pregnant by this time.

After I finish dressing I head downstairs. By the time I get downstairs, Ilir, Theo and Lucia, Hermione and Draco have joined Dudley, Leanne and Justin. There is almost a full house.

Dudley gives me a smirk which I ignore. Me loving my witch shouldn't even pass through his mind. I return his smirk with a scowl. Some things I'll tolerate and some things I won't.

I hug Hermione, Leanne and Lucia. I give a shout out to my wizards. Isaac comes through the floo as I'm talking to Ilir and Draco. Resounding hellos greet him.

I'm in the midst of telling Draco, Theo and Ilir I want to take Seana out. Theo suggests we all go out. I hoped it would be just Seana and myself. However, a group outing is agreeable to me. As long as Seana is on board. I'll do it.

Dudley has set everything up perfectly. All my guests have drinks and refeshments. Dudley mentions, "I've informed Nigel what to fix for dinner."

I nod my appreciation. This isn't just my house. It is the house of all my friends as well.

Hermione, Lucia and Leanne have gravitated to the dining room. They are talking about the Dramione wedding. Hermione says, "On Narcissa's advice I've hired a magical wedding planner. Narcissa has taken over almost everything. There really won't be a lot for us to do. I've given the wedding planner my choice of colors. The job is now hers to do. I've asked Ginny to be my maid of honor. Draco has asked Theo to be his best man. "

The two other witches understand. Ginny Weasley has been Hermione's best friend for years. The witches chat on about the Dramione wedding.

The witches comment on me and Seana's engagement. They wonder what date we will set. Lucia surmises, "They'll probably marry sometime next year. Neither Harry nor Seana seem to be in any rush." Leanne gushes "I love weddings. I hope you all include me somewhere in the weddings." Hermione replies, "Of course we'll include you. You are part of our family group." Leanne gives Hermione and Lucia a hug. The witches resume talking among themselves.

After a while they hear Seana's voice. They go through to the living room to greet her. All the witches hug each other. They go back through to the dining room to resume their wedding discussions.

Before they can sit down I stick my head in. I ask Seana if she feels like going out to dinner. Seana replies, "I'll go out if that's what you want to do love. Otherwise I'm quite happy to stay here to discuss our wedding plans." I reply, "We'll stay in then."

I leave the witches to themselves. I go back to the living room. I inform Ilir, Draco and Theo, "Seana wants to stay in. She and I will not be going out to dinner."

They are agreeable. Draco mumbles, "Good. I'm still tired from last night." Theo and Ilir tease, "You must be getting old. I've never known you to turn down a night out in the wizarding world." Draco responds, "That was when I was footloose and fancy free. Now I'm an engaged wizard. Being with Hermione is more than enough for me." Harry, Theo and Ilir raise their glasses to Draco. " Good man," they say.

Ilir has an update on The Chronicles of Harry. Ilir tells us, "The book is selling well. To date we have sold 3800 books. There are several additional book outlets in muggle US, Barnes & Noble, Amazon, Mcnally Jackson and City Lights which have ordered at least 100 copies. Americans are in love with what they are calling the best adult fairy tale in years."

Everyone who is listening to Ilir has a big laugh. "Fairy tale," says Seamus who had come through the floo a short while earlier. "That's a good one." Ilir goes on to say, "Waterstones and Foyles in London have taken the same stand. They see it as a fairy tale. A best selling fairy tale. They have ordered 100 additional copies as well."

I am deluged with pats on the back. I can't keep the blush off my face. I remark, "I never thought the book would do this well. Never, ever did I think my book would appeal to the muggle world." I think life sometimes takes very strange turns.

The girls come out of the dining room. Seana has heard the entire conversation. She wraps her arms around me from behind. She says, "You are one brilliant wizard." Draco snips, "So says the fiance." Hermione slaps Draco across the arm. Everybody has a big laugh.

Nigel calls dinner. We all head into the dining room. Dudley has done himself proud. It is an excellent beef and gravy with vegetables dinner. Nigel has prepared my favorite treacle tart. He serves it with ice cream. Dinner is great.

After dinner we all move back to the living room. The conversation turns to our wedding date. Seana and I haven't discussed it ourselves. I don't want to get into it with a crowd. I simply remark, "When Seana and I decide on a date you gits will be the first to know." That shuts everyone up except Draco. He asks, "Getting cold feet already Potter?" I zing him right back. "Plan on getting hexed tonight Malfoy?"

Draco laughs. He says, "No Potter. I'm not. If you hex me Hermione will protect me." Hermione jumps in. She says to Draco. "I love you more than life itself but if you think I'd hex Harry you're very wrong." Draco replies, "My own witch is against me. It must be time for me to be quiet." The whole room is in agreement with him.

Hermione wraps her arms around him and snuggles in close. Behind Hermione's back Draco wiggles his eyebrows at the other wizards.

Dudley and Leanne are not in the room. I have a guess where they are. A little silencing charm goes a long way. Shagging is like that. Sometimes you can't wait.

Ilir has been exceptionally quiet. I ask, "What's up my wizard?" He shrugs and replies, "I'm not sure. I began to feel a little bit strange earlier today. I have my thoughts on the matter. However, what I'm thinking can't be true." Ilir doesn't volunteer anything else.

I respond, "There aren't too many things to keep you quiet. Must be something big."

Ilir makes a cryptic remark, "Things are changing." It's my turn to shrug. I think Ilir must be all little under the weather.

The conversation turns to work. I get a ration of shite about my report on Rockwinder Mating Mist. I retort, "Tell that shite to the git Jasper Wilding." Hermione pops in with, "It was nice of Mr. Wilding to report what he thought was illegal activity. You should remember it is the duty of everyone to-."

Draco cuts Hermione off with a kiss. He says, " Sweetie. We all know what our duties are. I'm sure Harry doesn't need a refresher course." Hermione turns bright red. She mumbles, "Sorry Harry." I grin at Draco. He grins back at me.

We chat on for another half hour. Hermione and Draco are first to say goodnight. Theo, Lucia, Dudley, Leanne and Justin all leave together. Seana, Ilir and myself sit talking for a few more minutes. Ilir still seems to be in a pensive mood. Seana says, "Goodnight Ilir." She excuses herself and heads upstairs.

I look at my mate. He says, "Harry. I know what I'm feeling. It may sound strange but I think you've started the Bearer of Light. I'm confused. I don't know what Ilir is on about.

I throw my arms wide. I question, "What are you talking about?" Ilir still doesn't come out with it. He is almost in a full blush.

"Ilir," I say. "You're making me nervous. If you have something to say just say it."

Ilir hesitates before speaking. He says, "I think you and Seana need to move the wedding up."

I get to my feet. I throw up a muffliato. "What are you talking about? Seana and I haven't even set a date. Why the hell would we have to move it up?"

Ilir intones, "I'm an Assistor. I am able to decipher things regarding my charges. Even before my charge knows what's going on. You are my first charge Harry but what I'm feeling is down in the books."

I'm getting frantic. I yell, "Just fucking tell me what you are talking about. Forget all this Assistor bullshite for a minute. Just tell me what's going on."

Ilir takes a deep breath. He reveals his thoughts. "I believe you have impregnated Seana."

Unconsciously a blush spreads from my neck to my hairline. I question, "Impregnated Seana? Seana is as pregnant as I am. We are always careful."

This morning suddenly comes to mind. Neither Seana nor myself had cast a contraceptive spell. I run my hands through my hair. I ask Ilir, "How can you know this? If something did happen it could have only happened this morning. That would make Seana only hours pregnant."

Ilir states, "I can feel anything that has to do with the Bearer of Light.

Don't be embarrassed Harry. I don't know or care to know when you and Seana are intimate. Your intimacy doesn't have anything to do with me.

My position in The Prediction has everything to do with your first son. I was put on notice the moment your sperm fused with Seana's egg. I felt the Bearer at the moment of his conception. Initially, I ignored the feeling. I know you and Seana have been extra careful. As the day went on I became sure of what I was feeling. Your Assistor has been put on notice. The Bearer of Light has been conceived."

I fall into a chair. This is not the way it is supposed to go. Seana and I want time to ourselves. We want to be a married couple for a few years. Seana and I haven't even married and we're looking at raising a child.

I ask, "Can you be mistaken?" Ilir shakes his head. He says, "I'm 99% sure Harry.

I know this may not be what you want to hear but it's a fait accompli. Unless something untoward happens to Seana, your baby will hold on for dear life. Many of his abilities will start growing with him in the womb."

I put my head in my hands. I whimper, "I'm not ready. We're not ready."

Knowing about the baby is part of Prediction business. I can't even discuss the child with Seana. I have to wait until she realizes she is pregnant and discusses it with me. Even then, I still can't tell her about The Prediction until the baby is born.

Ilir stands. He claps me on the back. He states, "There's a baby on the way. We have to deal with it."

I look at my mate. I say, "I'm ashamed of myself. Seana and I have a growing baby. I need to get over what I want. Life doesn't always work out the way we expect. I will do what I need to do." Ilir claps me on the back again. Then he heads to the floo room.

I remain sitting on the couch. Seana is pregnant. I'm her wizard for life. There's only one thing to be done. We'll get married as soon as Seana tells me she's pregnant. Until then I just wait.

My steps going upstairs sound heavier in my ears. Seana is asleep. I get undressed and climb into bed. I pull Seana into my arms. I kiss her on the forehead. I whisper, "I love you witch. This will all work out."

When I wake up on Monday Seana is already up and in the shower. I lie there with my arms covering my eyes. Everything Ilir revealed last night comes rushing back. I'm going to be a father. Harry, the chosen one Potter will have a child in nine moths. My heart

swells with pride…..and fear.

A side thought kind of wanders through my mind. I think, that mark sure is powerful. The first time we forget the contraceptive spell. Bam! We're pregnant.

Seana is through in the shower. She comes over to give me a morning kiss. I grab her in my arms and kiss her all over her face, neck and shoulders. She beams, "Good morning to you too Mr. Potter."

I let her go so she can get dressed. I pull myself out of bed. My turn to shower. I smack Seana on her arse as I go by. "Lovely arse," I retort. I hurry into the bathroom before she can hit me back. I'm still in the bathroom when Seana calls out, "I love you. I'll see you later."

I continue washing myself thinking, it's the start of another work week. I finish up my morning routine. I go down to the kitchen for some tea and toast. By 7:45 I'm ready to floo to the Ministry.

The day starts off well. Nothing major had arisen over the weekend. I have messages from my team. They are on the road with MLE. They are going to check out reports of magic being used in the vicinity of muggles.

I believe they are on a wild goose chase. Magic within the vicinity of muggles has become all but nonexistent since the introduction of the new Nosee charm. Most magical people who live or work in the vicinity of muggles use the permanent version of the Nosee charm to keep their magic concealed.

The team returns around 1:00. Just as I suspected. The reports are bogus. In fact, the witches and wizards they had visited all used some variation of the Nosee charm.

Michael, Anthony, Kevin and Susan head back to their desks to fill out their reports. I tell them to leave the reports for after lunch. They ask, "Want to join us for lunch boss?" I reply, "No thanks. I don't go to lunch with people who call me boss. Too embarrassing." They reply in unison, "Sorry boss." They leave my office at a very rapid rate of speed.

My mobile rings. It's Ilir. He's checking in. He has an update on book sales. The book is still selling very well. In the muggle world it is number forty on something called the Best Sellers List. I remark, "That sounds good." Ilir replies, "I hope so." We laugh.

Ilir asks, "Are you feeling better about our conversation?"

I reply, "It was a shock but Seana is my witch for life. I love her. I'm going to do what I need to do. There's one thing I'm very clear on."

Ilir asks, "What is that Harry?" I reply, "I definitely want us to be married before the baby is born. My child will be born a Potter. The child will know he has a father who cares enough to give his name." Ilir remarks, "That's a good attitude Harry. Don't forget. I'm right there with you in all things." We chat for a bit longer before we disconnect.

I know the hard part is the waiting. Waiting until Seana gets to the point where she recognizes her pregnancy. As ashamed as it makes me feel, I have a little voice in my head hoping Ilir is wrong. It's not because I don't love Seana. It's not because I don't want children. I do love Seana and I do want children. It's just-.

My thoughts are cut off as Mr. Daily Prophet himself walks into my office. "My wizard," I say.

Draco grins. "How's everything? My wizard," he retorts.

Draco wants an interview for the Prophet. He wants his reporter to interview me and Ilir. Draco explains, "It will be a front page article. I'd like photos as well. However, if you and Ilir don't want to sit for photos I can use one of the photos I have on file. The important part is the interview. I want to get my favorite author and his ghost writer out in front of the public. It's important to me and it can be important for your future sales."

I remark, "I'll be glad to do an interview. You'll have to check with Ilir personally. I can't see why he would refuse. Just check with him to be sure."

Draco replies, "I will get in touch with git number two. If he is agreeable I'll set something up. In addition, there seems to be a trend going of quoting material from the book. One of the funniest seems to be about a wizard who gets his hands hexed off." Grinning I remark, "It's a good think Ilir decided we wouldn't use real names in the book. Isn't that right Mr. hand remover?" Draco laughs so hard his pale arse almost turns red.

After he is finishes laughing Draco inquires, "Did you ever find out what is bothering Ilir?"

I pretend I don't know what Draco means.

Draco raises an eyebrow. "I didn't notice anything out of order until you mentioned it to him yesterday. You are right. Something was off with Ilir. I watched him. He hasn't been that quiet in all the time we've known him. So. I ask again. What's up with Ilir?"

I respond, "Draco. I love you like a brother. I would do anything for you. With that said, I insist you not poke around in Ilir's business. Whatever is bothering Ilir, if anything, is his story to tell."

Draco nods in agreement. He knows we would protect each other right up to going to Lower Azkaban. He says, "I understand. You're right Harry. Whatever Ilir wants me to know he'll tell me." Draco stops at the door. He turns to me and remarks, "I just hope there's nothing wrong. Maybe he's just unhappy over the Megan thing. I'll see you later."

I lean back in my chair. I realize we are such a close knit group. It's going to be very hard keeping secrets. I wish time forward. At least to the point where Seana and I are able to announce her pregnancy to friends. If my little speck of a baby is slated to be the Bearer of Light I suspect he will give Seana hell trying to hold on and grow. She'll need some witch support. On the other hand, he may be so peaceful and serene Seana may not recognize her condition for months. Either way I just want a healthy baby who doesn't hurt my witch while trying to be born.

Seamus pops into my head. Perfect, I think. I can see the frown on that Irish mug now. That's a conversation I'd rather not have to have. But it's one I know will probably come. From Seamus my mind jumps to Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. They will be so disappointed in Seana and me. It's one thing to know your unmarried daughter is having sex with her wizard. It's another thing to have to see a pregnant belly on your unmarried daughter. This shite could get deep. I keep jumping from one worry to another. Finally. I give up. I get my wand and my case and head for the floo. I leave an interoffice memo for my team. Going home, is all I wrote.

When I reach the house I go directly upstairs to lie down. The minute my head hit the pillow my eyes close. I'd like to say I went straight to sleep. That's not the case. All sorts of things began to dance round my head. The least of which is Ilir being mistaken. I drop off to sleep about an hour after I first laid down. It is a restless sleep. I toss and turn.

Seana came through about 9:00. She kisses me awake. I'm disoriented. I think it's morning. Seana laughs. She says, "Slow down Harry. It's still Monday evening." I grin at my pregnant witch. She gives me a look. I give her a look right back.

She asks, "Have you eaten anything?" I tell her I haven't. She drags me out of bed so we can get something to eat.

I summon Nigel. With a pop he is standing in front of me. I ask him to put together a small supper for me and Seana. Seana quips, "I'm starving. I want more than a small supper. I want some angel hair pasta with shrimp, tomatoes and green onions.

I look at Nigel. "Can't get any more specific than that" I shrug. "I guess that's what we want Nigel." Seana gives me a kiss. Nigel disappears. He may think he is next in line for a kiss.

Seana starts to unbutton my shirt. I whisper, "You filthy little witch. Are you undressing me with a purpose." Seana replies, "I'm undressing you with the purpose of shagging your brains out. Any more questions?" I retort, "No more questions. Let me help you."

I use an undress spell on us both. We are naked very quickly. I'm in the process of penetrating her when I remember to cast a locking charm on the door. Seana remembers her contraceptive spell.

I think, a fat lot of good that's going to do now.

As Seana is throwing her spell she stops. "Harry. We didn't use any contraceptives yesterday." I look in her eyes and reply, "Too late now baby."

For my gift of the day Seana climbs on top of me. I'm so hard she doesn't even have to guide big dick in. Seana moves slowly. I want it fast and hard. Seana says, "I'm in charge. I want it slow and sexy." I give her a small bite on her shoulder. I tell her, " I'll give you slow and sexy." I immediately start bucking. For someone who wants slow and sexy, Seana picks right up on my strokes. She has an arm on either side of me as she watches my dick move in and out. Looking at our sex in motion has driven her almost into a frenzy.

Seana's moaning. I'm moaning. We sound like a bad band. Seana comes first with me right behind her. She falls over landing on her back beside me.

I lean over to kiss her. She pushes me away. She snips, "Go away Potter. I'm basking in my ecstasy." I kiss her anyway. I run through the shower. I don't want to bring my sex smell down to the kitchen. Seana goes in when I come out. We both throw on pajamas and make a dash for the kitchen.

After supper, Seana and I decide we should discuss our wedding plans. Seana says, "I'm really excited Harry. I can't wait to be your wife."

I kiss her on the nose. I ask, "What are your preferences? Do you want a summer, winter, spring or fall wedding?"

Seana remarks, "How about next September?"

I rebut, "How about this September?"

Seana grins at me. She says, "Be serious. That's way too soon."

"Well put me down for an earlier rather than a later wedding. I'm in a hurry to become Mr. Seana Finnigan." Seana smacks me across the head. She asks, "Are you going to be serious or not?" I reply, "Okay sweetie. Let's talk."

Seana is set on late September, early October next year. She tells me, "I'm going to ask Lucia to be my maid of honor. I'm asking Leanne, Hermione and Padma to be my bridesmaids. I want an off white gown. I want to be married in the garden with the reception in the ballroom."

I'm a little surprised about her wanting to be married in the garden. The garden is huge so it is large enough for a wedding. I'm just surprised she doesn't want the wedding at one of the newer upscale venues. I'll go along with whatever Seana wants. This is her wedding as well as mine.

I make a mental list to have a magical landscaping company come in to take care of the garden. I plan to have a magical decorating company come in to freshen up the ballroom as well. I'll have those things worked on immediately. They may need to be used a lot sooner than Seana thinks.

I ask, "Are you sure about getting married here? There are venues which are much fancier." Seana snuggles up to me and replies, "The garden and the ballroom are my first choices. If you'd rather we get married somewhere else tell me your choice." I take her face in my hands. "Seana," I say. "I want what my wife to be wants. If you want the garden and the ballroom that's what I want. I just don't want you to regret your choice later on down the road." Seana smiles, "I won't regret anything. I've made my choice."

It is extremely late. Seana decides she is going to sleep at home. She runs upstairs to change back into her clothes. She gives me a kiss. She states, "I'll see you tomorrow handsome." She gives me a big, fat kiss and floos out. I've had a nap. I'm not ready to go to bed. I lay my head back against the couch.

That's where Tuesday morning finds me.

It is getting close to the end of the month. I am reminded we are supposed to have another triple birthday party bash for the July babies which include me, Ilir and Neville. Hermione and Lucia put together the June Birthday Bash. I don't want to bother them again. If we are going to have a July bash we should use a magical catering company.

I add another thing to my mental list. I'll check on everything today.

I want to get my work out of the way. As soon as I arrive at the Ministry I go over the files on my desk. There are several reports to review. There are several more which just need to be signed.

When I finish with the reports and files I send out a patronus addressed to a select group. I ask, "Are we going to have a triple birthday bash? The month is winding down. Get back to me.

Ilir and Neville respond back almost immediately. They want a birthday bash. Neville suggests we have it at SSS again. Ilir suggests we throw something together quickly to have it on the thirty first. Instead of sending an answer back to Neville and Ilir, I go ahead and do what needs to be done.

I message SSS to inquire after a party room for Thursday the thirty first at 8:00 pm. My inquiry is answered within the hour. They have several party rooms open for Thursday. I choose the Club Scene Party Room. I contract for the _all in one _service. The set up will include, liquor, music, food, linens, etc. Everything is to be included. It is a little (well a lot) more expensive than if we set it up ourselves. It will be well worth the price. We won't need a magical catering company after all. I send out the party invitations by way of a group patronus. I also send invitations to other Ministry friends not on my group patronus list. That's done.

Next I go over my mental check list. Landscaper, Interior Designer. I'm in over my head. I need help. I message Hermione asking if she will come to my office.

Thirty minutes later my best friend is at the door. Hermione asks, "What can I help you with Harry?"

I laugh and reply, "What makes you think I need help with something? Maybe I just want to talk to one of my best friends."

Hermione plants her arse. She retorts, "Okay. What is it you don't need help with?"

With a smirk on my face worthy of her fiance I proceed to explain what I need. Hermione likes Seana's idea of getting married at the house.

She snipes, "This definitely sounds like you _don't_ need my help. Seeing as you are my favorite prat. I'll help. I suggest you hire Garden Designs by Felicia for landscaping. I've heard Felicia does an excellent job. For interior design I recommend London Interiors. They are also known to be top in their field. May I ask why you need these things done now. When are you and Seana getting married?"

I reply, "I just want everything to be ready. I don' know how long it takes to have the jobs done properly. I don't want to take a chance on disappointing Seana."

Hermione is giving me the fish eye. Her female witch intuition has kicked into high gear. She smells a rat.

I keep my face purposely blank. There isn't a thing I want to tell Hermione. There isn't a thing I can tell Hermione. She stares at me for several more seconds. She decides I'm not hiding anything. She stands up to leave.

I get up to give her a hug.

She says, "I've known you a long time Harry. You're hiding something."

I parry, "Like what? What can I hide from the brains of the Golden Trio?"

Hermione laughs and retorts, "I'll give you brains all right." She kisses me on the cheek and strides away. I know I haven't heard the last of it.

I send an inquiry to Garden Designs by Felicia and London Interiors stating I'm interested in hiring their services. I request an informational booklet from both. Leaning back in my chair I think I've done a bang up job. With Hermione's help of course.

I have one more thing to do. I need to order tee shirts. I want something a little bit more cheeky than the last lot. I'm going to order enough for everyone this time.

I have to think a bit.

The best slogans I can come up with are, Witches can do it (front of the tee). On a broom (back of the tee). I have a laugh. That's cheeky. For my wizards I order, Caution: Wizard with a wand. I'm satisfied with my choices. The witches are going to have my arse for this.

I send the order of 15 wizard and 10 witch tees to Fred and George with the stipulation they be ready by Thursday afternoon. I add. The tees should be delivered to my house under wrap. I don't want any nosey git seeing them before the party.

I've accomplished everything plus one on my mental list. I return to my files and reports.

Just before I finish for the night my inquiry to Garden Designs is answered. They have attached a detailed description of their services. If the booklet is any indication, Felicia does outstanding work. They are taking appointments for Saturday, 8/2. I accept an appointment for Saturday at 11:00 am. I shrink the information and stick it inside my robes. I want to show it to Seana.

I leave the Ministry at 6:30. There are two owls waiting for me at home. The first one is from Fred and George. Their answer is OK. OK. OK. I return the owl with the reply, Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

The second owl is carrying a small parcel. The owl has an answer from London Interiors. They have sent a examples of their finished products. I think their work is really lovely. There is a blue room example which immediately catches my eye. London Interiors is taking appointments also for Saturday. They have openings for 1:00, 2:30 and 4:00. I take the 2:30 appointment. The landscaper is at 11:00. I don't know how long that appointment will take.

I sit down on the couch and put my feet up on the table. I mumble to myself, "Hermione my friend. Something IS up. The Boy Who Lived is preparing for a wedding."


	20. Resolutions

**Chapter 20: Resolutions**

Hannah x Neville. A Weasley on the move.

Neville gets schooled. An impressive interview.

Draco has a plan. Weasley stealing.

Michael under fire. AU EWE

From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Egg and I

I've accomplished everything plus one on my mental list. I return to my files and reports.

Just before I finish for the night my inquiry to Garden Designs is answered. They have attached a detailed description of their services. If the booklet is any indication Felicia does do outstanding work. They are taking appointments for Saturday, 8/2. I accept an appointment for Saturday at 11:00 am. I shrink the information and stick it inside my robes. I want to show it to Seana.

I leave the Ministry at 6:30. There are two owls waiting for me at home. The first one is from Fred and George. Their answer is OK. OK. OK. I return the owl with the reply, Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

The second owl is carrying a small parcel. The owl has an answer from London Interiors. They have sent a examples of their finished products. I think their work is really lovely. There is a blue room example which immediately catches my eye. London Interiors is taking appointments also for Saturday. They have openings for 1:00, 2:30 and 4:00. I take the 2:30 appointment. The landscaper is at 11:00. I don't know how long that appointment will take.

I sit down on the couch and put my feet up on the table. I mumble to myself, "Hermione my friend. Something IS up. The Boy Who Lived is preparing for a wedding.

**Resolutions**

Everything is in place. I am quite pleased with myself. I have put together a birthday bash. I have appointments with landscapers and interior designers. I am the wizard.

I summon Nigel. Then I think. What the fuck? How cripple am I that I can't get my own sandwich? I tell Nigel never mind. I go into the kitchen to make a cold beef sandwich. It's delicious. It tastes even better since I made it with my own two hands. Even after I finish my food I remain at the kitchen table. I am pondering life. It seems as though I have made my decisions but The Prediction is now running my life. I decide there isn't any sense in whining about it. The path has been set. The Bearer of Light will be born in nine months.

The floo rings. Someone is calling. I get there to find Seamus' head looking at me. Tons of things go through my mind but I wait for Seamus to speak.

He greets me, "Hey Harry." I return his greeting. "Hey. What's up?"

Seamus has heard I am putting the birthday bash together by myself. He is checking to see if I need any help. I break out into a big grin. Seamus is the last person I expect to offer his assistance. It is my most fervent hope he'll still want to be civil once he finds out Seana is pregnant.

"I've got everything under control." I reply. "All you need to do is show up."

Seamus gives me a big Irish grin. He says, "Seana told me she wants to have the wedding at your house. If you two need help. Dean and I are at your disposal. Whatever you need. Whenever you need it. We can be there."

I am totally impressed. Seamus hasn't ever been this accommodating. I like the mindset of this Seamus. I thank him and promise Seana and I will call him and Dean if we need anything. We end the call with a good night. That was an uplifting call. I'm feeling good.

I'm decide to go to Leakeys. I feel the need for a bit of camaraderie. Camaraderie is what I get. When I walk into the pub I am hailed by Justin and Ernie. Neither of the boys have made it home. They invite me to their table. Of course I'm going to plunk my arse. These are my boys. They all may not be under my command but they are all my boys.

They have ordered up supper. Hannah stops by the table to see if I want a supper as well. I ask, "Can I get a luncheon special?" Hannah huffs, "It's busy Harry. Do you want anything?" I am a little put off by her attitude. I take a pass on supper.

When Hannah walks away Justin remarks, "Fucking Weasley is playing Hannah false. He is sleeping with Lavender the same time he is chasing Hannah. She just found out last night."

I growl, "Leave it to Ron. It's always been about self gratification for him. Why the hell am I the only one who didn't know Ron is back in England? When did he stop reporting to me?" Justin looks over my shoulder and remarks, "Don't look now but pretty boy Weasley just came in the door."

I don't bother to look around. I'm pretty sure Ron will find his way over to the table. Sure enough. Ron shows up at the table five minutes later. He just stands there with this shite eating grin on his face. How's everyone tonight? He asks. Justin and Ernie give him half hearted hellos.

It's pretty obvious Ron doesn't notice or doesn't care about the dismal greetings he receives. He infuriates me with his, 'I can do anything I want and I'll just apologize in the morning' attitude. Just like his sister. Everything is always about the Weasley.

I am curious why he is back in England. I'm also curious as to why he hasn't reported in to me or Michael. "Are you just wandering around England, Scotland and Wales without a care? Why don't I have a report from you?" I ask.

Ron grins, "The report didn't reach your desk then? I've left the Ministry. I'm now in Quidditch Management. I am the Assistant Ball Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons."

I laugh. "Assistant Ball Keeper. What is your function exactly?"

Ron bristles, "Same old Harry. The Chosen One. The one who takes all the credit for everything. You think nobody can be as good as you. "

When Ron makes those rude remarks, Justin and Ernie start to fidget. Their hands are on their wands. They are on alert. I shake my head at them.

I bristle, "I don't know who you think you're talking to but you need to back the fuck up Ron. I haven't said anything along those lines. I wish you well in your career. Whatever it is."

Ron immediately deflates. He gives a big grin and says, "Sorry Harry. I'm just a little touchy with everything that's going on. Lavender is after me. Hannah is after me."

I have zero interest in what is going on in Ron's life. I don't ask any questions or make any comments.

Ernie plays to the stage. He asks Ron, "What's going on with you then?" Ron sits down at the table. He leans in and replies, "Lavender is after me to make a commitment but I'm dating Kayla Broadmoor. Kayla is the daughter of former Falcon seeker Kevin Broadmoor."

Justin, Ernie and I exchange looks. We don't have to wonder how Ron got his position with the Falcons.

I change the conversation to a general subject. I ask Ron, "Will you be at the birthday party on Thursday?"

Ron nods, "Kayla and I plan to attend. It's alright if I bring a plus one isn't it Harry?"

I smile. "Of course. The more the merrier."

My wizard. Ernie doesn't fail me. He remarks, "There is talk you are dating Hannah. Now you say you're trying to keep away from Lavender while you're dating Kayla Broadmoor. You are definitely the wizard. You are on with all the witches"

Ron had a wide smirk on his face. He isn't smart enough to realize Ernie is having him on. Ron remarks, "The witches just won't leave me alone." Justin and Ernie chuckle. Justin cheeks, "You must be doing something right Weasley."

Hannah won't approach the table so I go over to the bar. When I catch Hannah's eye I ask if I can have a word. We step into the back. I try to start off lightly by asking, "Will you be at the birthday party on Thursday?" Hannah hesitates and replies, "I don't know Harry. I would love to come. I just don't want to come by myself. I don't know if I can face up to a crowd. Especially a crowd which contains Ron Weasley."

Hannah turns away from me. I know she is crying. I back away because I don't want to intrude. Awkwardly I pat her on the back and leave her to herself.

I'm pissed. This is shite you read about in muggle magazines. Wizards don't play witches like this. Ron needs a strong dose of wizarding reality. When I get back to the table Ron had disappeared. I ask Justin and Ernie. "where's lover boy got to?" They gesture in the direction of the loo.

There's Ron. He's trying to push up on a witch. He has her up against the wall. "What the fuck does he think he's doing?" I snarl. "I would love to fucking arrest his arse for being a pig. But being a pig is not illegal."

I turn back to Justin and Ernie. "Boys. I need your help and expertise."

Justin and Ernie are eager. "What can we help you with Harry?"

I tell them, "we are going to engage in a little pig baiting subterfuge."

Both wizards are more than willing to help me bring Ron back to the real world.

"What do you need us to do Harry?" I explain that I need them to find a wizard to accompany Hannah to the party.

They ask if they should find one for Lavender as well.

I roll my eyes and remark, "Lavender was playing hide the salami with Ron when he was with Hermione. She didn't care then. It's obvious she doesn't care now. Slags won't get any help from me. I just want Hannah to attend the party and be comfortable. I also want Mr. 'can't keep his dick in his robes' Weasley to face up to the game he's playing.

Ron says he is bringing Kayla. Let's see if we can invite Kayla's father Kevin and her uncle Karl to the party. It's a long shot but they may come if…the invite comes from Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

The three of us have a right good chuckle over that.

Ernie remarks, "It may be too simple but I vote Neville. He has had his eye on Hannah for quite a while. He can't pluck up the courage to ask Hannah out. Ron is causing Neville to shy away even more. Neville took two steps back from Hannah when he heard Weasley was taking a run at her."

That's news to me. "I thought Neville was seeing a witch he met at the College of Herbs and Herbology."

Ernie replies, "That was over almost before it started. Neville never explained why. I never asked."

I tell Ernie, "Please send an owl to Neville. Ask him if he will meet us here. Now. Please." Ernie borrows one of the pub owls. He steps outside to send the message. We settle down to have a few more drinks while we wait.

It's not long before Neville shows up. We wave him over. Before Neville comes to the table he stops to say hello to Hannah. Hannah blushes. Neville's blushes. I just shake my head. Somebody has to help those two out. It might as well be me, Justin and Ernie.

Neville comes to the table with a big grin on his face. All he did was say hello to Hannah. He looks like he just shagged her. Merciful Merlin. The wizard needs help. After Neville is seated and has a fire whiskey in his hand we begin our mission.

Then I have second thoughts. I don't want to play any trick on my mate. I decide to go straight at it. I say, "Neville. Will you please do me a favor?"

He replies, "Of course Harry. Anything."

I explain how he can help. "Hannah wants to attend the birthday party on Thursday but she doesn't want to come alone. I know you and she have liked each other for a while. I hope I can persuade you to ask her as your date. This may be the very thing you two need to get your relationship going."

Neville is beet red. I ignore it. I ask him, "How do you feel about it Neville?"

He stammers, "I do like Hannah. I didn't know she liked me."

"Why wouldn't she like you Neville?" I ask. "You are a powerful wizard. You killed the last horcrux. You made it possible for me to kill Voldemort. Any witch would be pleased to have you ask her out. Since you are one of the birthday wizards I feel it's mandatory you bring a date."

Neville stuck his chest out a tad. He remarks, "Thank you Harry. It is time I pluck up the courage to go after Hannah before someone else does."

Neville excuses himself from the table. He approaches Hannah for a word. Ray the barman takes over for Hannah. She and Neville step into the back. Thirty five minutes later (Yes. We counted) Neville and Hannah came back to the front of the pub. They are both grinning and glowing. I think Neville may have received his first passionate kiss. It also looks like he gave as good as he got.

I'm proud of myself. I'm also proud of Neville. Whatever did happen out back has given him new courage. He looks like he is standing taller. Go Neville, I silently shout.

I ask Ernie and Justin if they want a little late supper. They reply, "If you're buying."

"I'm buying." I tell the two gits.

Justin retorts, "Then we're eating. We're late for eating. Weasley drove our dinner away."

I go to the bar to order a shepherd's pie for each of us. Neville grins at me. He says, "Hannah has kindly agreed to be my date for the birthday party."

I grin at him then at Hannah. I can't resist teasing, "It's about time. I thought you two were going to break Dramione's record. Congratulations to you both. I hope it all works out." They both blushed a bit but neither turned red. That was a good sign.

I go back to the table and sit down. Neville brings our food. I comment, "So Hannah gets a wizard and a waiter. It must be nice." Neville pulls a Luna moment when he replies, "It's nice to have a witch who wants me."

With that comment I start to wonder… I call out, "Neville." He turns to come back to the table but I meet him half way. In a low voice I ask, "Have you ever? Um. You know. Have you ever shagged a witch? Not that you'll be shagging anyone right away. Do you need to know anything?"

Neville blushed a bit. Looking at the floor he admitted, "I've shagged one witch. That didn't go too well."

I tell Neville to hold on while I get my food from the table. Neville and I move to an empty table by the door. I give him a few pointers. Nothing too specific. Nature has to take its own course.

Neville is looking at his hands when he admits he's never had a close male wizard to give him pointers or advice. I tell him to look me in the eye. When he looks up I explain he can come to me privately to ask anything he wants to know. There is nothing wrong with asking for advice about things you don't know. It won't make you less of a wizard. It will make you a more prepared wizard.

Grinning. I tell Neville there is one guarantee. The first time it all goes to right you'll know it. It is one of the best feelings in the world.

I tell Neville to remember that by words or by deeds his witch will let him know when she's ready. Don't be afraid to touch her. She won't break. When you're private anything you both feel comfortable doing is allowed. No one else will know what goes on in your rooms unless you shout about it.

I comment, "It is very important both you and your witch know at least one good contraceptive spell.

I tell Neville I won't say anymore. I do know how it is to grow up without a male figure in your life. I was lucky or unlucky enough to have Fred and George Weasley around as I grew into my inquisitive years. They taught and showed me loads of stuff. Some of it not that nice. I hope I haven't embarrassed you. That is not my intention. We can make a promise right now. After we get up from this table we won't ever mention this conversation again. Deal?"

Neville looks me straight in the eye and remarks, "Thanks Harry. It means a lot that you care enough to help sort me out. I appreciate it."

Neville goes back to the bar to help Hannah. I go back to the table with Justin and Ernie. As soon as I finish my food I'm ready to go. I leave Justin and Ernie eyeballing two witches who are sitting at the bar. I wave goodnight to Hannah and Neville and head out.

I apparate directly into my bedroom. I brush my teeth. I'm too lazy to shower. It can wait until morning.

I wake up the next morning to find Seana snuggled up to my back and hogging the covers. I smile at my witch. She is such a beautiful blanket thief. I try to kiss her awake. She grumbles, "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep Potter?"

"Cranky much?" I reply.

I go about my morning routine without bothering my cranky witch. Before I go downstairs I have to wake her. "Get up sweetheart. Rise and shine."

Seana opens one eye and in the tiniest baby voice she says, "I'm still tired." This makes me laugh out loud. My laughter has shaken the sleep from Seana. She is up and in the bathroom in the blink of an eye.

I head downstairs for a little breakfast and tea. I tell Nigel to make some toast and eggs for Seana. I take some cereal and tea.

By the time Seana comes downstairs it's time for me to leave. I hug and kiss her. I look at her face. She looks really pale. I ask if she is feeling okay. She pats my cheek and replies, "I feel super except for the part of me that feels like shite."

I don't know if she's joking or not. But she chuckles so I chuckle. I kiss her again. This time it is a full open mouth with tongue kiss. Seana cheeks, "I feel so much better." I say, "I love you baby. I'm going to work."

On the way to my office a few Ministry workers give me a shout about the book. I smile and keep walking. I wave to Hermione and Adrian as I pass by. I check through the messages and files on my desk. After a little prioritizing I set about clearing my desk.

There is an update from Ilir. The publisher has exact sales numbers through Tuesday 7/29. Our book has sold 7800 copies with sixty five percent being sold in the muggle world. I'm glad muggles are fascinated by magic. They seem to love stories about wands, curses and spells.

There is a message from Draco. Ilir has agreed to an interview. Draco has set the time for 2:00 pm today at the Daily Prophet office.

There's a message from Fred and George. The tee shirts are finished and are being sent to Nigel's attention. The message states they have enclosed three extra shirts. One each for the birthday boys. Their message makes me smile. They make me smile.

There's an international message which turns out to be from Megan. Megan apologized for any confusion she caused between Seana and me. She explained how she felt Ilir blindsided her. Initially, It seemed as though Ilir couldn't get enough of her. Then a week later he was telling her he wasn't ready to get serious. She had put her insecurities into Seana's head. The message went on to say she loved the US where her reputation had preceded her. The Police Department (Aurors to us) and the Marshall's Department (MLE to us) and the Secret Service (DOM to us) were still fighting among themselves as to who gets her. For now she was working with the Secret Service. She ended the message by wishing everyone well.

I write out a message to Megan. I thank her for her hard work and her dedication to duty. I also wish her well in whatever path she ultimately ends up choosing. I set the letter aside until I can get down to the Ministry owl room.

I write out invitations to Karl and Kevin Broadmoor. I use my Harry Potter, best selling author, chosen one, boy who lived parchment just so the brothers know who sent the invitation. (That's my little joke for the day. There isn't any such parchment). The invitations are simply signed Harry Potter.

As soon as I finish with the Broadmoor invitations I go directly to the owl room to send both parchments off. On the way back from the owl room I stop in the lunch area to get some waters. The stock I keep in my office is almost out.

I am greeted by several people I've never seen before. They're pleasant so I'm pleasant. A couple of witches even ask about Seana. Seana? What do they know about Seana?

I have to smile like an idiot because I'm obviously an idiot. For a moment I forgot Seana and I got engaged at my book signing which resulted in a front page story in the Prophet and the Quibbler. Silly me.

When I get back to my office Ilir is drinking a water. I ask him. "Have you been coming in here drinking my waters?"

Ilir laughs, "Every chance I get."

"You owe me waters Nota."

Ilir snipes, "Big baby. What is that you have in your hands? Water is it not? Stop complaining."

He's right. I do have waters in my hand. I don't know why I complained. I guess this is my big baby day. Whatever.

Ilir asks, "Are you ready to pop over to the Prophet?"

"I am ready to go." I reply. "But before we leave there is something I want you to read." I hand him the post from Megan.

Ilir hands it back to me. "I don't need to read it Harry. I received a post from Megan too. Your post probably says much the same thing as mine. He gets up from the chair and heads out of the office. He says, "I don't want to discuss this right now. Draco is expecting us."

We use the Ministry floo to get to the first floor floo at the paper. It's only 1:55 but Draco is pacing as if we're late. In fact I wonder why he is even down here. His office is on the fourth floor.

Draco stops his pacing. His face is fixed in a frown. I'm thinking. I've had enough cranky people cross my path for one day. I ask, "What's gone wrong Draco?"

Draco ignores my question. He states, "We can talk about it later. Right now you two are due in the conference room down the hall. Let's get this done my wizards." Ilir and I follow Draco to conference room number one. It has been set up with reporters and photographers from both the Prophet and the Quibbler.

In the back of my mind I believe Draco has the intention of buying the Quibbler. It's just my personal opinion but I think I'm on to something.

Draco has the session set up so each reporter gets a chance to ask one question. Then the floor will open to general questions.

Ilir smiles for the first time when I lean over to ask, "Should I tell the reporters _Merlin Made Me Do It_?"

Ilir replies, "I've heard crazier stories. Just temper your story with more fiction than truth please."

I grin at my ghost writer. "You are one to talk Mr. I. M. Notabeetle." Draco was starting the interview. Ilir and I had to stifle our chuckles.

The interview lasts an hour. Twenty minutes of which are for photos. The question and answer session goes very well. The reporters get a big chuckle out of Ilir's pseudo name after we explain its origin. They are fascinated by the fact this all started with Merlin appearing to me in a dream.

A reporter did put me on the spot. I was asked to quote something memorable from the book.

Obviously I wasn't going to hang any of my mates out to dry. I had to tell one of my own stories. I relate the story of me being stung by the Tricaudal Beetle. By the time I'm finished with the story. The entire gathering has tears of laughter in their eyes.

The reporter who initially put me on the spot admits, "That's one of my favorite excerpts."

I quip, "Thanks loads for making me relive it." He and the rest of the room break out into another round of laughter.

Draco moves to the front of the room. He thanks everyone for attending. Draco asks Ilir and I to take a publicity photo with each of us holding a copy of the book. Draco positions himself between myself and Ilir. He is not holding a book. The photos are taken quickly. The photographers shake our hands and the interview is officially over.

Now Ilir and I have to get to the bottom of what is irritating Draco. Ilir and I remain chatting until Draco has seen to the last of the reporters and photographers.

Whatever burden Draco had been carrying around must have suddenly lifted. He is all smiles when he walks over to us. Draco claps both Ilir and me on the back while shouting, "My wizards. That was an outstanding interview. It was also a very important interview. What I'm about to tell you should not be shouted about. I am currently in talks with The Lovegood Trust to purchase the Quibbler."

I pat myself on the back for being so perceptive.

Draco is saying, "The investors in charge of the Lovegood Trust want to be sure I can handle two papers. There is a clause set forth years ago by Xenophilius Lovegood. Neither money nor power are the determining factors of a sale. The paper can only change hands to the buyer who proves he can run the paper as a major news source.

The investors wanted to see me pull a major story out of my hat. Thanks to you my wizards. I have done just that. I couldn't have conjured a better interview. You two had the crowd eating out of your hands. It was impressive.

The bloke who asked you to recite something memorable Harry was one of the investment brokers from Lovegood Trust. It appears he is extremely impressed with you and Ilir and by extension very impressed with me. Of course it didn't hurt things by you being the boy who almost died several times but didn't." I take a swing at Draco but he has the good sense to move away.

The three of us head up to Draco's office. Once we are in his office he casts locking and silencing spells. He says, " I have so many ideas for the Quibbler. The Quibbler! There may be a clause which stipulates the word Quibbler remain in the title of the paper. That would be an easy fix. Should the name issue come up. I intend to have my solicitors turn everything to my advantage if I'm allowed to make an offer. I will have their answer one way or the other tomorrow morning. I don't want to celebrate too soon but I feel so good I'm going to find my fiancée and make a baby.

The room went silent. I asked, "What did you just say?"

Draco said, What the fuck did I just say?"

Ever the stoic. Ilir repeats verbatim what Draco just said, "I feel so good I'm going to find my fiancée and make a baby."

Draco stammered, "Holy shite. Strike that entire sentence. I don't even know where that came from. Shite. Fuck"

Of course Ilir and I are on the verge of collapse. We cannot stop laughing.

Usually the only thing which can unhinge the unflappable Draco Malfoy is Hermione. Today he has unhinged himself. Draco pulls his Malfoy mask back up and retorts, "Thank you for your help today gits. You both can now get the hell out of my office.

Ilir and I stand. We wave as we are leaving the office. Over my shoulder I call out, Seana and I were going to stop by your flat tonight. I'll change our plans knowing you'll be busy…..making a baby.

Ilir is caught up in another fit of laughter. Draco snipes, "Very funny Potter. I only hope my little faux pas does not leave this room." Still grinning. I reply, "Never my wizard."

I take the first floor floo back to the Ministry. Ilir apparates to his home. When I reach my office I find field notes from Susan, Michael and Anthony. Everything on my desk is general business requiring my review and signature. I notice I don't have anything from Ernie. I send out a memo for Ernie to see me.

I am reviewing case files when I notice the edge of a green file tucked under the file box on my desk. A green file only refers to an employee action. I'm wondering who the hell would stick the file under there without leaving a note.

When I open the green file my question answers itself. The file belongs to Ronald Weasley. This hidden file is the reason I didn't know Ron was back from Bulgaria and he'd given his notice. The file is dated two weeks prior.

Now I don't just want Ernie. I want everyone in my office stat. That's how the memo goes out. Stat….my office…..all senior aurors. It isn't long before the herd is at my door. "In" I shout. Susan is last in. She knows to close the door.

I throw the green file on my desk. I ask, "Who put this file on my desk?" Let me rephrase. "Who hid this file under the box on my desk? I want answers now."

My second speaks up. Michael has seen my temper before. He probably isn't looking forward to seeing it today. He says, "It's the first time I've seen anybody's green folder boss."

I look around. Ernie is still not here. Now I'm pissed. Where the fuck is Ernie? I send a patronus advising Ernie if what he's doing isn't a matter of life and death he needs to get his arse to my office. I use more professional language but Ernie knows what I mean.

Anthony tells me he remembers Ron sifting around my office about a week ago. In my most reasonable Head Auror voice I reply, "This file is dated two weeks ago." Anthony replies, "It could have been two weeks ago. Perhaps around the time you and Seana got engaged."

It's as clear as day. Ron was being vindictive. Instead of putting the file on my desk for review and follow up. He had hidden the file in a spot where it wouldn't be found.

I'm livid but I'm also smirking inside. Ron Weasley may have just torn his arse in two. If he isn't working for the Ministry but is spending Ministry galleons. I'll have him.

I'm aware I need to have all my ducks in order before I move forward.

Ron had been so smug last night. "The great Potter doesn't know something. I no longer work for the Ministry. I work for the Falmouth Falcons." I believe I have a handle on the problem.

I address my team, "I'm sorry for this intrusion into your day. Please return to whatever you were or were not doing." The last bit got a laugh. I add, "Michael. I need you to stay.

Anthony would you please send Justin in if he isn't busy. Thanks."

Michael says, "I need a word boss." I tell him to proceed. Michael admits, "Ernie had a little spot of bother. I told him to take the day and get things under control."

"That's fine." I reply. "You are my right arm Michael. I have authorized you to do these things. The problem is I'm sitting here looking like an arse on two fronts. I have an auror who turned in his papers two weeks ago. Yet I just found out about it last night."

"We have obviously been paying the wanker and he has obviously been spending the galleons. The facts are thus. If Ron Weasley is spending Ministry galleons he hasn't earned. I'll put him in a cell myself."

"Along that same vein. The Auror Department and MLE are each down a person. If I had known about Ron's career change I would have had a replacement auror in place two weeks ago. As it is. We are now two weeks behind. I'm not sure if Adrian has picked a replacement for Megan but I need to interview the top candidates in the auror trainee pool. Get me at least five candidates. Please."

In addition Michael. "I have another auror who is off doing Merlin knows what. I was not aware of this fact because my second in command didn't want to bother me. I think we both agree Michael. This is unacceptable."

It's at this moment I remember I have sent a crisis patronus to Ernie. I tell Michael. "For the moment. What's done is done. You've given Ernie the day off . Step outside and send him a patronus to disregard my message. I'll see him tomorrow if you haven't given him that off as well."

Michael smirks, "No boss. I haven't."

"Step out and do that please." I repeat. "Unless you want to do it from in here. Hurry. I don't want my officer showing up on Ministry property with his boxers around his ankles."

Michael guffaws. He sends the patronus to Ernie. Boss says, "He doesn't want you showing up with your boxers around your ankles. Stay where you are. Per HP. His office tomorrow at 8:00 am."

I need to make some demands of my second in command. I direct Michael to take a seat. Then I start my spiel. "We can't work like this Michael. You will not be making any more unanimous decisions without informing me of your decision. If you take an action. Fine. You have my support. But I'll need to know about it. Because if it ever comes down to it. I'll need to know why my arse, your arse and the rest of the arses are on the line.

I'm not asking that you drop everything to locate me. A message on my desk. An owl to the house. A call to my mobile phone. Something to keep your boss in the loop.

Michael starts to sputter. I hold up my hand and repeat my message. "I don't want excuses. With you is where I place my trust. I just want to be kept apprised of the decisions being made in my name. Additionally, I know you do not have a mobile phone. I will be acquiring at least two for use by senior aurors. Any other questions?" Michael shakes his head.

"There will be consequences if this happens again. I guarantee it Michael."

"Now. Please get me a list of the top ten auror trainees. I'll want to discuss these candidates with you. Let's make plans to sit down on Friday at 11:00."

Michael stands up to leave. He retorts, "You're the boss." And I respond, "Yes Michael I am."


	21. Know Your Rank

**Chapter 21: Know Your Rank**

Cleaning up a Weasley mess.

Running with the big dogs.

Harry, Neville and Ilir. The three birthday boys.

What goes around comes around

The July Birthday Bash at SSS.

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Resolutions

Michael says, "I need a word boss." I tell him to proceed. Michael admits, "Ernie had a little spot of bother. I told him to take the day and get things under control."

"That's fine." I reply. "You are my right arm Michael. I have authorized you to do these things. The problem is I'm sitting here looking like an arse on two fronts. I have an auror who turned in his papers two weeks ago. Yet I just found out about it last night."

"We have obviously been paying the wanker and he has obviously been spending the galleons. The facts are thus. If Ron Weasley is spending Ministry galleons he hasn't earned. I'll put him in a cell myself."

"Along that same vein. The Auror Department and MLE are each down a person. If I had known about Ron's career change I would have had a replacement auror in place two weeks ago. As it is. We are now two weeks behind. I'm not sure if Adrian has picked a replacement for Megan but I need to interview the top candidates in the auror pool. Get me at least five candidates. Please."

In addition Michael. "I have another auror who is off doing Merlin knows what. I was not aware of this fact because my second in command didn't want to bother me. I think we both agree Michael. This is unacceptable."

It's at this moment I remember I have sent a crisis patronus to Ernie. I tell Michael. "For the moment. What's done is done. You've given Ernie the day off . Step outside and send him a patronus to disregard my message. I'll see him tomorrow if you haven't given him that off as well."

Michael smirks, "No boss. I haven't."

"Step out and do that please." I repeat. "Unless you want to do it from in here. Hurry. I don't want my officer showing up on Ministry property with his boxers around his ankles."

Michael guffaws. He sends the patronus to Ernie. Boss says, "He doesn't want you showing up with your boxers around your ankles. Stay where you are. Per HP. His office tomorrow at 8:00 am."

I need to make some demands of my second in command. I direct Michael to take a seat. Then I start my spiel. "We can't work like this Michael. You will not be making any more unanimous decisions without informing me of your decision. If you take an action. Fine. You have my support. But I'll need to know about it. Because if it ever comes down to it. I'll need to know why my arse, your arse and the rest of the arses are on the line.

I'm not asking that you drop everything to locate me. A message on my desk. An owl to the house. A call to my mobile phone. Something to keep your boss in the loop.

Michael starts to sputter. I hold up my hand and repeat my message. "I don't want excuses. With you is where I place my trust. I just want to be kept apprised of the decisions being made in my name. Additionally, I know you do not have a mobile phone. I will be acquiring at least two for use by senior aurors. Any other questions?" Michael shakes his head.

"There will be consequences if this happens again. I guarantee it Michael."

"Now. Please get me a list of the top ten auror trainees. I'll want to discuss these candidates with you. Let's make plans to sit down on Friday at 11:00 unless you can get the information before then."

Michael stands up to leave. He retorts, "You're the boss." And I respond, "Yes Michael I am."

**Know Your Rank**

I'm getting a headache. I need to have a replacement poised to step into Ron's place before all this shite blows up in my face. I'm hoping at least one of the trainees has excelled.

I'm brought out of my reverie by Justin.

Justin asks, "You want to see me Harry?" I tell him, "I need your help. I need for you to follow the channels for any and all galleons deposited into the account of Ron Weasley. The funds will have to be identified as coming from the Ministry as payment for Auror services. Once you have those monies identified. Freeze th-."

I stop in mid sentence. "Never mind Justin. I'll do this myself. Both MLE and Aurors are down a person. They need you in your own department. Thank you for hearing me out. I would appreciate it if you would keep this discussion confidential"

Justin replies, "You know I don't have a problem helping you out with anything. You've stood up for me and I'll always have your back Harry. Are you sure you don't need my help?" I tell him, "I'm sure." Justin waves on the way out.

I need to get a move on. All the necessary forms to end the contract between Ronald B Weasley and The Auror Department of The Ministry of Magic need to be completed. I put in all the necessary paperwork to recall all Ministry related property and materials from Ronald B. Weasley. Twenty minutes later the paperwork is complete. I'll have to hand walk Ron's file to Kingsley to have him sign off on everything. He is the only wizard who can authorize the goblins to release information about a Ministry employee to anyone other than the employee. These are my lumps to take.

Before I leave to see Kingsley I send the a patronus to Draco and Ilir quickly explaining about Ron and what he has done. Draco sends a patronus right back telling me to delay going to Kingsley until the end of the day. He has a plan.

I put the files aside. I'll wait to see what Draco has in mind. The situation won't get any worse if I wait until the end of the day.

Michael shows up at my office door. I asked for a list of the top ten juniors. Michael has gone the extra step. He has narrowed the list down to the five best of the best candidates. My second has snapped back. He is all about business. Not only has he narrowed the list down. He has brought the juniors to my door. Michael steps in along with the candidates and hands me their files. I tell Michael, "Sit them in the small office next to the reception witch while I read through their files."

Usually trainees and juniors are recommended by someone or are related to someone. I look over the five names. The only name which looks even slightly familiar is Randy Jordan. I remember Lee Jordan has a brother named Randall who was two years behind my year. I don't remember too many names of those in the years below me. Probably because I was very busy trying not to be killed.

Randall's file is quite the read. I am impressed. The other four candidates are pretty impressive as well. Michael has made excellent choices. Where it goes from here will be up to the candidates. It's now time for them to sell themselves.

I tell Michael, "I'm going to do a walkthrough of the room they're in. I will not say anything. I'm just trying to get the measure of the wizards. After my walkthrough give them quills and parchment. I'd like to know what they think makes them a good auror. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later I have Michael to bring the five junior aurors to the conference room outside of MLE. I memo Adrian about the hiring session I've scheduled if he wants to sit in. Adrian memos back he is deep into something. He cannot attend.

Michael is waiting for me outside the conference room. He remarks, "We need another auror boss. Try not to scare them to death." I clap him on the back and reply, "Let's go see who's paying attention."

I walk in behind Michael. I greet each candidate with an outstretched hand but I don't introduce myself. Each candidate stands to shake my hand. I settle into a seat at the back of the room.

Michael asks each auror to introduce himself and explain what makes him an exemplary auror. As each auror speaks; I watch the body language. I watch how well he puts his point across. I watch the observational skills. I watch for respect given to the person speaking. I am watching for multiple things.

The candidates continue to comment as Michael opens a desk drawer. He pulls out a red box with two brown sides and one yellow side. He absently turns the box. Michael nods his head in the direction of the speaker to show he is listening. He does this three times in twenty minutes. Anyone paying attention or with any decent observational skills will know the red box well. It's a little trick I use to see who is paying attention to details. Sometimes it can be the smallest overlooked detail which can get you and your team killed. Like Mad Eye was fond of saying. Constant Vigilance.

The auror in the third chair calls out to Michael, "Why are we here? What's going on? This is my scheduled lunch break." Michael seems disappointed by the outburst.

I look at his file. His name is Sebastian Gray. I stand and ask Michael to send the other candidates out of the room.

When it is just myself, Michael and Mr. Sebastian Gray I let it out. "You little lout. You have just ruined the best chance you will ever have to move up in auror rank. You are rude. You have no respect for authority or respect for your position. I asked to see only the best candidates. Somehow you managed to get on that list. I will find out how that happened. In case it hasn't dawned on you. I am your boss Harry Potter. Your superior. Yet you have let your loose lips and empty stomach sink your best chance at advancement. The Auror Department doesn't need wizards like you who will only do so much and no more. You are dismissed. I'll see you in my office Friday morning at 10:00 a m at which time I will determine if I want you in my department at all. Thank you. You may leave. I turn to Michael. Please see that Mr. Gray gets to the lunch area.

It finally dawns on Sebastian Gray just what opportunity has passed him by. He addresses me, "Sir-." I stop him. "Gray. The time to have called me sir is long past. Thank you for your time." Michael calls the remaining four candidates in as he shows Mr. 'I'm so hungry' Gray out. I notice Michael growling into the ear of Mr. Gray. Sebastian Gray is not long for The Auror Department.

The next four aurors are what any Head looks for. I still have not introduced myself. I want to see if they have the initiative to find out on their own. I am looking for the standout among standouts. The middle of the four remaining candidates asks if he may speak. I nod.

He stands with his shoulders straight. He looks me in the eye and says, "When we first arrived you shook our hands. We were never introduced. One of the first rules we learned in auror training is to know who you are dealing with. I am Randall Randy Jordan, junior auror, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic. He put out his hand. I put out my hand. As we are shaking hands I remark, "I am Head Auror, Harry Potter, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic. I appreciate your initiative Randall."

Randall responds with a "Thank you sir. I prefer to be called Randy."

I have my answer. My choice has been made for me. Randy Jordan has everything I want in an auror under my tutelage. I request Randy remain behind. I excuse the rest of the candidates with my thanks.

I ask Randy to accompany me over to my office. Once we are both seated I offer Randy Jordan the open spot in the ranks of my senior aurors.

Randy is so excited he stands straight up out of his chair. He replies, "I would be proud and honored to accept the spot among your top aurors.

I hold out my hand saying, "Then you are my wizard. As soon as we get your contracts signed you will be on the job.

I send a memo asking Michael, Susan and Anthony to come to my office. My team appears at my door where they are introduced to Randy.

I explain, "Randy will become part of our team as soon as his contract is signed. Welcome him. Help him. School him. Susan you take Randy tomorrow. Run through the rules. Get him a manual. Let him shadow you all day. Anthony I'd like for you to take Randy on Friday. Let him shadow you all day. Go over as much of the manual as you can. We will set up training next week.

While it's on my mind I let them know. If you have enough junior aurors on duty to cover for you I'm giving all three…sorry all four of you authorization to leave at 4:00 p m. tomorrow. I hear a couple of lowly spoken. Yes!.

I tell Michael I need him to pull contracts for Randall Jordan. Even though it is late in the day I would like to have them signed before we leave tonight. Take Randy with you. I'll see him back here with the contracts.

I look up to see Ilir and Draco at the door.

I remark to Draco and Ilir, "This is Randy Jordan. He is the auror who will be replacing Ron Weasley.

Mr. Jordan. I would like to introduce you to two very influential wizards. This is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Ilir Nota. Randy remarks, "My pleasure." as he shakes first Draco's then Ilir's hand.

I advise Randy, "Stay in their good books." Randy nods and leaves.

Both Ilir and Draco raise their eyebrows to ceiling level. I just say, "You wouldn't understand unless you've been an auror. It's always best to stay in the good books of wizards such as yourselves."

"Now to business." I say. "My wizards. How can you get me off the hook?"

"Shoe on the other foot now Potter? Not making fun of my slip of the tongue?" Quipped Draco.

I retort, "Draco. My wizard. Are you here to help my arse or just be an arse?"

Ilir steps in. He says, "A bit of both. Draco and I went to Gringott's. Draco has some serious clout with the goblins. He was able to see Weasley's account at Gringott's. The weasel hasn't stopped using the cash. If the papers you have in your hand are dated anything other than today. Your 'brother in the struggle' is using funds he hasn't earned."

Commenting on the situation I say, "I have to be careful. Ron can say he didn't realize the galleons were coming from the Ministry."

"That would be true if the goblins didn't have evidence of him checking his balance on normal Ministry galleon drop days. As quickly as the Ministry pays out is as quickly as Ron comes in to get it from his vault. He was there yesterday." Draco remarks.

I have all the forms filled out to remove Ron from the Ministry system. Unfortunately. On something like this Kingsley will have to sign off on the forms.

Ilir states, "Maybe, Maybe not. Kingsley may have to sign off on something down the road. Right now you are a Head of department acting under the authority of the Ministry. You are well within your authority to do so. It is a simple resignation. Have you signed off on all the forms Harry?"

I nod. Draco prompts, "Put them in messenger envelopes and get them sent.

I send all five forms through interoffice mail.

Draco goes on, "As much as it pains me to say this. All you can do is contain the problem. Keep the unnecessary facts quiet. Get his resignation into the system. Ron will get away with the money he has pilfered over the past two weeks. There's nothing else you can do. Ensure everything goes through the proper channels. It can just as easily look as though you hid the forms for him. Ron may be trying to pull you into a scheme."

I am so pissed to have my hands tied like this. I want to find Ron and curse him for all I'm worth. On the other hand. If Ron hadn't been such a braggart last night it could have been months before I realized the truth. It was sheer luck I found the folder Ron had hidden. He wouldn't have crossed my mind because he was supposed to be on duty in Romania.

One by one my copies of the forms come back stamped with the Ministry stamp.

Ilir says, "I know you're wound up Harry. Just don't do anything foolish. Everything is now in place. The Ministry wheels will do all the rest. Ron Weasley has been legally and effectively separated from his position as auror. His name is off the Ministry rolls for good. Get your new auror signed up and into the system as quickly as possible. Call your team in. Treat this as a DOM case. Everybody keeps their mouth closed." Draco and I will get out of your way.

My wizards have come through for me. "Thanks boys. I couldn't have done it without you. Well I probably could have done it without you. It would just have taken a little longer." They both smile and head out to the floo.

I walk over to my team area. Michael, Anthony and Susan are gathered around Randy like he's a new toy. I ask them all to come back to my office. I stop by MLE to corral Justin. The absolute truth is I would give serious galleons to have Justin in the Auror Department and on my team. Sometime in the near future I need to talk to Justin about this.

I don't see Hermione anywhere which is probably best.

I bring my team plus Justin into my office.

I collect the completed contracts from Randy on my way in to the office. I have him sit at one of the smaller desks in the reception witch area.

All the forms look good. Everything is complete. As soon as I stamp the contract the magic of the Ministry goes to work. Randall Jordan is now part of my senior team. His pay is automatically adjusted. Randy is now authorized to use additional spells and curses, etc., etc. I forward a copy to files and records.

I'm feeling better about this whole fiasco. I say, "Anything and everything to do with the resignation of Ron Weasley is to be treated like a DOM case. No further discussion is required. Have I made myself clear?" Susan, Justin, Michael and Anthony reply, 'It's clear."

I call Randy in to join us. As late as it is I continue talking. I'm determined to get this settled one way or another.

One more time my wizards and witch. "I want to know what I need to know. Leave me a memo. Send a patronus. Mention it in passing. You are the best auror team the Ministry has ever seen. But. If this department is ever put in jeopardy like this again. I will take action which may be career enders for some.

Think! If you see someone in my office who shouldn't be in there. Challenge them. Find out what they are doing. Tell them to come back later. Report it to me. Our team is now back at 100% and I expect nothing but good things. I'll be seeing Ernie tomorrow morning at 8:00 am to ream his arse. If I don't see you all during the day tomorrow. I will see you at the party. Somebody let Randy know the where and when of the party. My apologies for keeping you so late."

I hear, "Yes boss. Yes boss. Yes boss. Yes. Not my boss." I chuckle. "Thank you Justin for that bit of levity. Have a good night."

Susan has set Randy up in Ron's old office. I draft a short memo of welcome to Randy with a copy being sent to Kingsley.

The memo reads. Randy. Thank you for joining our team. You have the support of the entire team. I am impressed with your work ethic, your dedication to duty and your ability to work within a group. You are now a senior auror. You are running with the big dogs. There is a lot for you to learn. You will be offered trainings, seminars and workshops. Use them well. I notice from your record you haven't taken a day off in over a year. That will be addressed. Every auror needs his or her personal time off. Someone from the team will go over your manual with you. It is also your duty to familiarize yourself with it as well. Welcome to the team. Harry Potter, Head Auror, Ministry of Magic.

I send it interoffice so it will automatically land on Randy's desk.

By the time I floo home it is 9:45 pm. I'm beat but I need to put away the tee shirt order. I call Nigel to make me sandwiches and tea. The tee shirt order is perfect.

I floo call Seana to wish her good night. Seamus comes to the floo. He says, "What's wrong with you Harry? Seana is there. Isn't she?"

I apologize saying, "She must be sleep. I haven't been upstairs yet. I'm just getting in from work." Seamus responds, "Okay Harry. Have a good night."

Nigel has my sandwiches ready. As starved as I thought I was I can only force down one sandwich. I sit down on the couch and drink a muggle beer. The taste of muggle beer has grown on me. I lay my head back and close my eyes.

Seana wakes me at 11:30 to tell me to come up to bed. I drag myself upstairs and fall across the bed with my clothes on.

I wake up the next morning with my head hanging over the side of the bed. Seana has her feet resting on my arse and I have lost circulation in my arms and legs. I untangle myself from Seana and try to shake the pins and needles from my arms and legs. I hobble to the bathroom. I nearly kill myself getting into the shower when one of my knees buckle.

Finally I get through all my morning preparations. It's time to wake my sleeping beauty. I call out in my sweetest voice, "Seana sweetheart. It's time to get up." She turns over and smiles. "Your butt made a nice cushion." Then she throws back the covers and heads for the bathroom.

I head downstairs to get breakfast. I wasn't hungry last night but I'm starving this morning. Nigel makes me potatoes and eggs. They are just what I need.

Seana comes down in time to eat a little bit and a little bit more and a little bit more after that. I look at my fiancee. I say, "Slow down Seana. You're going to make yourself sick." She grins at me and says, "I'm hungry." I reply, "Yeah. I guess." I give her a kiss on her cute little nose and head for the floo. "See you later."

I arrive at my office at 7:45. Ernie is waiting outside my door. A wave of my wand unlocks the door. Ernie knows how to unlock my door as do all my aurors. It's a credit to Ernie he didn't open my door this particular morning. I indicate he should take a seat. Ernie sits and begins to explain. I hold my hand up. Stop! "That's not how it's going to work today Ernie. Today I'll ask what I want to know." Ernie nods.

I tell Ernie to listen to what I have to say. "I don't have a problem with you being out. Michael authorized the time. You're young, handsome and single. I don't have a problem with you chasing witches. What I have a problem with is not being able to contact you when there is a problem within the team. If I can't count on you when there is a problem with the team what do I need you for?

Ernie bristles, "Harry."

I hold up my hand to stop him. Today is not the day to give me bullshite Ernie. Today is just not the day. In the future if you are going to be somewhere on lockdown I'd better know about it. That way I'll know who I have available. I won't be casting around like an idiot trying to get information from someone who is unavailable.

Ernie replies, "Okay boss. I understand." I nod to him.

Before I can speak an owl message from the mail room lands on my desk. It appears Karl and Kevin Broadmoor will be able to make the party tonight. That's excellent. I think to myself.

I bring Ernie up to speed on yesterday. I tell him, "Introduce yourself to Randy. I will select a day for Randy to shadow you. In the near future I am going to purchase some mobile phones so my errant team will have an easier time keeping me informed."

Ernie speaks up, "I've spoken to Randy this morning. I know him. He and I have run into each other at the new muggle/wizard pub called BOTH. He's a great guy. He'll be a great fit with us. I have already made arrangements with Randy to accompany me Monday and Tuesday. Getting mobile phones is a good idea. I want one."

I remark, "That's my team in action. I love it when my aurors are on their game. As far as the mobile phones go. I may be able to swing one for all five of you. We'll see."

Ernie smiles, "I got the word Harry. I am not trying to make you doubt me or my work. I like being part of your team. I won't lose my spot for some…. Well. For something not entirely worth it." I stand to shake his hand.

I inform Ernie. "I received confirmation from Karl and Kevin Broadmoor. They will be at the party tonight. Have you heard if Lavender is coming to the party?"

Ernie replies, "As a matter of fact Lavender is coming. Lavender was bragging to a witch…um….a witch I am acquainted with."

"Ernie." I say. "We have always had a good rapport. I'm not interested in what you do in your free time as long as you don't do it like Weasley. Tonight I expect you to help me get all the separated lovers together. If you can get in touch with Pansy. Invite her. I heard she and Ron used to 'meet up' whenever they had the chance.

Ernie laughs, "Meet up. That's a good one."

I tell Ernie, "We are going to get this done tonight. Keep this between us. Well. Share it with Justin if necessary. No one else and all lips are sealed. Thanks Ernie. If I don't see you around today. I'll see you tonight. Why don't you and Justin bring Randy to the party and introduce him around. Ernie nods. "Will do boss."

An interoffice memo from Kingsley lands on my desk. He is sorry to learn Ron has left Ministry service but he congratulates me on bringing Randy into a top spot. Kingsley has written some flattering things about Randy. I am thrilled everything has turned out well. Kingsley didn't write it out in the memo but I can read between lines. He is not going to question anything but he is aware of certain improprieties.

As long as Kingsley is happy, Harry Potter is happy. I make a mental note to get Randy down to Kingsley's office as soon as possible. I send a memo to Kingsley asking for a few minutes of his time.

His answer. Come on down. I'm free right now. I want to introduce Randy to Kingsley. Randy is shadowing Susan today so I head to her office. Susan and Randy are discussing curse breaking when I enter the office.

I joke, "I've just brought you onboard and you want to leave us to become a curse breaker? How rude." Both Randy and Susan laugh. Randy answers, "No way boss. You won't get rid of me that easily."

I ask Susan to excuse Randy for a bit because I want him to accompany me on a little journey. Susan smiles, "Bring my partner back safely." I retort, "I believe you may have to duel Ernie to get Randy as a partner."

On the way to the elevators I mention, "We're going to see Kingsley. I believe our Minister wants to get the measure of my newest senior auror." We are ushered into Kingsley's office as soon as we approach his secretary.

Kingsley is standing when we enter. He strides across the room to greet Randy. "Well done Mr. Jordan. Very well done. Your dad would have been very proud."

My ears perk up. What did Randy's dad have to do with anything? Who is Randy's dad? It isn't long before Kingsley answers my questions.

Kingsley says, "Harry. Randy is my nephew. After Lee's mom passed away, Mr. Jordan met and married my sister. Sadly, Mr. Jordan was killed shortly after Randall was born."

"Randall doesn't trade on family ties. Very few people know he and I are related. It is entirely up to him how much he wants people to know. I respect him for the stance he has taken and I'm behind him 100%. I am doubly proud he has been handpicked by Harry Potter. Everything Randall has achieved has been achieved through hard work. So thank you Harry. My nephew is a good man. He will do us both proud."

I reply, "I believe he will do us proud. Thank you for entrusting me with your family history."

I turn to Randy and I joke, "First you want to leave us to be a curse breaker. Now I find out you could have had any position you wanted because your uncle is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Anything else I need to know?" Kingsley looks puzzled.

Randy replies, "Have no fear uncle K. My boss is having his little auror joke. I don't plan on leaving this position for a long time." Kingsley asks for a word with me. I direct Randy to go back to Susan. He nods in my direction and his uncle's direction then leaves.

Once Randy is gone Kingsley asks me to have a seat. I know what's coming. I can't say I'm prepared. But it's coming anyway. Kingsley states, "I don't know how Ron Weasley's resignation fell through the cracks. I probably don't need to know. I'm impressed with the speed at which you got everything rectified once you found out. Don't circumvent me again Harry. Much like yourself I like being in the loop. Good job with everything. That's all. I'll see you tonight."

I respond with, "Thank you sir. I will see you tonight."

Minerva McGonagall's first year snipe, "sheer, dumb luck," came immediately to mind.

I return to my office more than happy Kingsley hadn't reamed my arse. There's a message from Justin, "Pansy will be attending." As Sherlock Holmes would say, "The plot thickens." Maybe that statement should be attributed to Hercule Poirot? Whatever.

I go through the messages and files on my desk. I am reminded I need to order five mobile phones.

I want to order six so I can give one to Justin. But giving one to Justin would be bang out of order. No matter how much Justin hangs with my team and fits in with my team he is MLE.

I conjure a muggle mobile phone catalog from memory. There are many different choices. There are mobile phones which can take photos or make a video. Most witches or wizards won't readily see the need for photos and videos on a phone or even the need for a phone. I do and I'll explain it to my team when the phones arrive.

My prerogative. I order six plan A mobile phones which have photo/video capabilities. I give my muggle bank account number when I place the order. The phones will be shipped to me in care of the muggle post office located near Leakeys. The order form guarantees delivery in twenty four hours. The phones should be at the post office by 10:00 am Friday.

I send an interoffice to my newly enhanced team. "Be sure your replacement aurors are in place before you leave. Anything I need to know?"

Michael responds with, "Funny Harry. Aurors are scheduled to take over at 4:00."

At 2:00 pm I send my last memo of the day. "Harry has left the building."

Instead of flooing home I apparate to SSS. I want to check on my full service bundle. I ask to be shown to the triple birthday party room. The place looks amazing. The walls are all snowy white. There is a large, sky blue banner which reads Happy Birthday You Gits! HARRY, ILIR NEVILLE.

The table linens are light blue and chair covers are medium blue. All the table decorations are dark blue. It is an excellent contrast. The room will have a DJ who can play almost any muggle or magical song from the last ten years. The dance floor is already laid out.

The menu has two options. A beef dinner with three vegetables and potato or fettuccine lemon porcini with a large green salad. The dessert for all will be treacle tart with or without ice cream. I smile to myself. Yup! I ordered treacle tart for everyone. If they don't eat it. I will. The bar will feature muggle beer (it's grown on me), fire whiskey, Stoli, champagne, butterbeer and muggle wine spritzers.

Everything is in order. I can go home and relax.

By 3:30 pm I'm sitting on my couch drinking a muggle beer and relaxing.

Ilir stops by about 4:00. He asks, "How did everything turn out?" I explain, "Everything is fine. Kingsley was a little put out about not being in the information loop. Otherwise he is fine."

Ilir grins as he claps me on the shoulder. As he is leaving he tells me, "Send an owl to the other git so he knows everything is okay." Ilir's has a point. I should have let Draco know how everything turned out.

I decide to take the short way. I call Draco on Hermione's mobile.

When she picks up I ask her to tell Draco everything is fine.

Hermione being Hermione wants to know what's fine. I ask her to pass the message to Draco. She's prying. I tell her I have to go because Seana is calling me.

Hermione huffs, "Something is going on Harry. I can feel it."

I huff right back, "You're wrong Hermione. I've got to go." I disconnect.

I'm still lounging on the couch when Seana steps out of the floo at 5:30. She plants a lovely kiss on me and turns around to go back through the floo.

"What's going on?" I ask. Seana says, "I'm going to get dressed at home. I'll be back by 7:30." I shrug. Before she gets in the floo Seana advises, "Don't sit there and fall asleep Harry." Seana is right. If I get too relaxed I might fall asleep.

I get up to go sort out the tee shirts. Twenty five shirts will not be enough for everyone. It's first come first served. Everybody else can order a tee from Fred and George.

The three extra shirts Fred and George enclose in the packet all read the same thing, Fit July Wizard (front of tee). Check Me Out (back of tee). I laugh. Seana is definitely going to give me a slap.

I check my wonder wizard watch. The time is coming up on 7:00. I hurry upstairs to get a shower. I opt for black jeans with a green and black striped, short sleeve button down shirt and black slip on shoes. I want to be comfortable.

I have the tees and my wand. I also bring muggle money as well as some galleons. I'm ready. I go back downstairs to wait for Seana. It's 7:45 and Seana hasn't come through yet. I decide to floo to Seamus' flat to find Seana. Just as I get up from the couch the floo lights up. Seana, Seamus, Dean, Padma and Lisa step out.

Seana tells me, "I had to wait for my slow arse brother to finish getting ready.

Seamus grins and says, "That she did. Sorry."

It's now 8:05 so I want to get going.

I ask, "Does everyone remember where SSS is located?" Dean and Seamus remember the apparition point at SSS is separate from the hotel area.

I grab Seana around the waist and apparate us there. I really like the way the apparition area is set up. No person can land in the same spot as someone else. There is a deflection shield which keeps everybody separate. There is a path leading directly into SSS from the apparition point.

There is also a floo room on the second floor of the hotel. To use the floo, a floo in time has to be arranged and reserved through the hotel. As part owners, Draco, Dudley and Theo will floo in with their witches.

Seana and I get separated from Seamus and Dean. Seana and I head toward the table where Dramione is sitting. Ilir has not arrived. Theo, Dudley, Lucia and Leanne join the table.

Michael is here with a fetching blonde witch who I don't recognize. Anthony is here with Kierra Nota. Susan is on the arm of Randy. Well alright Randy. I think. Justin and Ernie come through the door together. Neither is accompanied by a witch.

Neville and Hannah sit at the table with Seamus, Dean, Padma and Lisa. Before long Ginny Weasley accompanied by Terry Boot joins the table.

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie start a table. They are soon joined by Oliver Wood and a red headed witch I do not recognize.

I look up and I see two men who look like identical twins. I go over to introduce myself because they can't be anyone other than Karl and Kevin Broadmoor. Right on the money. They are the Broadmoor brothers. I have them start another table towards the back. I gesture for Justin and Ernie to join that table. I have a quick word with Ernie. I tell him to get Pansy and Lavender to their table if they have to drag them.

Daegan Nota shows up alone. Abrianna got homesick and has left England. Daegan took her back home the previous week. Daegan, Drystan, and Kierra are determined to stay the extra month. Daegan seems to have recognized the Broadmoors and wants to sit at their table. That's where he goes.

There is a table of all Ministry witches who did not come with a date. Blaise arrives alone. He goes from table to table greeting everyone. Always keeping his eye on the table of Ministry witches. After his round of hellos, Blaise heads straight for the witch's table where he is the only male and king of all he surveys.

Ron walks in alone at 8:30. I think he must have left Kayla at home. But it is just Ron being a weasel. He walks in as though he's alone. Kayla is two steps behind. They sit at the table with Fred, George and Lee. Almost as soon as they are seated Ron gets up to work the witches.

Ilir saunters in five minutes behind Ron. We can finally get things moving. Actually things have been moving since 8:00. The servers have taken dinner orders. The food will be served shortly.

As soon as I see Ilir come through the door I gesture for Neville to join me. Neville, Ilir and myself hold court for about fifteen minutes telling jokes and getting joked on by most of the wizards. I have the tees all ready. I hand Ilir and Dudley the special tees from Fred and George. The three of us put on our tees which read Fit July Wizard. Everyone has a good laugh when we turn to let them read the back.

We invite everyone to drink up and enjoy themselves as we leave the floor.

Meanwhile Justin and Ernie are playing to the stage. In front of Karl and Kevin they ask first Lavender and then Pansy. "Which one of you is Ron Weasley taking home tonight?"

Pansy replies, "Don't be stupid. Ron told me he is coming with some hag. She got him a nice job so he has to keep her happy. Stupid witch. As soon as Ron drops her at the flat he'll be by my house begging to get in my bed."

Lavender starts up, "Pansy. You are living on false dreams. As soon as Ron gets his promotion he intends to marry me. It will be my bed he'll be in every night."

Justin and Ernie don't have to say or do anything else. Kevin Broadmoor gets up from the table. He walks over to Ron. Justin slips away to alert me.

I can't get involved. I have already introduced myself to the Broadmoors. But I can watch.

Ron nearly swallows his tongue. He is very surprised to see Kayla's father. Kevin asks Ron to accompany him back to his table. Ron thinks a picture of him walking across the room with a famous ex-Quidditch player will turn up in the Prophet.

When he gets to the table Pansy and Lavender start. "Ron tell this slag it's me you'll be stopping by later. She can just give up."

Ron has turned tomato color. He's stammering and stuttering. Kevin asks Ron, "Just who is the hag you have to shag to keep your job and get a promotion? Are you fucking talking about my daughter? Are you calling my Kayla out of her name?"

Ron is still stuttering. Kayla followed closely by her uncle Karl walks up to Ron. She smacks him across the face so hard she leaves a handprint. Then she shouts, "So you're dating at least two other witches. So I'm a hag. So you 'have' to shag me. So you think you're getting a promotion. Fucking think again you fucking ginger slug.

Kayla tries to draw her wand but Ernie shouts, "Aurors on the premises. Put away your wand."

Kayla still manages to get out stupe-. Before she can finish Ernie summons her wand. Justin summons Karl's and Kevin's wands. Me, Anthony and Michael join Justin and Ernie. We get the Broadmoors and Ron away from the party and into a private room. Justin and Ernie remain in the room to prevent any spells being cast.

Ernie tells us later The Broadmoors made it very clear. Ron has no witch, no job, no future with the Falmouth Falcons. To Ron's face they promise to hurt him if he ever comes within shouting distance of Kayla.

Almost everybody had watched the entire argument unfold. The photographer from the Prophet managed to get a lovely photo of Kayla smacking Ron and an even lovelier photo of the handprint on his cheek.

While Kevin and Karl are off in the room reading the riot act to Ron I go over by Hannah and whisper in her ear, "This was for you." and I walk away.

On my way to my seat I notice Randy, Lee and Susan laughing and joking. I think to myself. Susan has not let Randy out of her sight. That might not be good.

Dinner comes out. Everyone eats. They drink. Then they dance. The crowd calls for the birthday boys to do the shake dance. Me, Neville and Ilir have to dance until someone comes to rescue each of us.

Hannah had pity on Neville after about three minutes. Seana let me suffer for five whole minutes before she came to rescue me. Ilir thought he would have to dance all night. Hermione and Seana rescue him at six minutes and counting. They tease him unmercifully when he gets back to the table. They tell him, "You have lost your mystery wizard boy. You are no longer a witch magnet." Ilir cheeks, "I got rescued didn't I?"

Seana lays her head on my shoulder. She says, "I might be getting sick Harry. Every time I try to take a drink of wine my throat closes up. I nearly choke." I remark, "Maybe you should refrain from drinking for a while." I wrap my arms around Seana to hug her. As I am kissing her forehead I lock eyes with Ilir. The Bearer of Light has begun to call the shots.

Unbeknownst to me. Hermione has heard everything Seana said. She doesn't comment but her mind is working overtime.

Between the dancing and the happy birthdays and the drinking I manage to get the tees given out. I make sure Michael, Anthony, Justin, Randy and Ernie get one. I make sure Susan gets one of the witch tees.

As soon as they get a tee they put it on. Everyone is having a good laugh. Dudley gets one. Daegan who has moved over to the table full of witches gets one. He also takes a witch tee. Seamus and Dean come up to get one. They each take a witch tee as well. The small number of tees which are left I leave lying on the table for anyone to grab.

I make a last few announcements before the end of the night. I let everyone in the place know Fred and George can make any tee with anything they want. "Patronize WWW. They do great work and give you a fair deal."

Fred, George and Lee stand up. They receive a round of applause. George remarks, "WWW has a new partner. Mr. Lee Jordan has joined the firm." Lee takes another bow to a round of applause.

I declare to the crowd. "Since we are introducing new employees I have some news to share."

I call Randy to the front and inform the crowd, "If it hasn't made it to the rumor mill yet. I will tell you I have a new auror on my team. I expect great things from him. Witches, wizards and friends. I'd like to introduce the newest addition to my team, Randy Jordan. Be sure to give him a shout if you see him around the Ministry. Chat him up witches. He's single."

There is a round of applause. My boys plus Susan, Justin, Kevin Entwhistle and Hermione stand to offer applause. When they stand the entire room stands. Randy has a very light brown complexion. He is blushing beet red. After the applause dies down Randy raises one hand and says, "Thank you."

It's coming up on 1:00 am. We have one last slow dance before the night is over. Everyone except Ilir is on the floor.

Ilir does walk over to the table of witches. He asks a witch with black hair and brown eyes to dance. She jumps at the chance. Ilir dances but he doesn't show any interest in the witch. At the end of the dance Ilir thanks her and walks away. The witch follows Ilir. She speaks to him for a few minutes then walks away.

I comment to Ilir, "Are you kidding me? That was a beautiful witch. Was she trying to give you her floo address? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Ever since that thing with Megan you haven't been yourself. You are all Assistor but no Ilir. You and I are going to sit down and figure out how to balance this Assistor role with the wizard role.

Ilir agrees he needs to figure some things out.

He reveals something else foreboding. Ilir tells me, "Harry. I've forgotten how to sleep."

I tell him, "We will figure this out. Maybe this happens to all Assistors. We need to find out."

By this time last dance is over and everyone is shouting their thank you's and their good nights.

Hermione is staring at me like she is trying to read my mind. "What Hermione?" I question. She says, "Something is going on. I know it."

I don't even bother to tell Hermione she is wrong. Because she's right.

Seana and I say goodnight. I grab Seana and we head for the apparition point.

Ilir comes out right behind us. I tell him, "Set aside some time for us to talk on Friday evening. I have two appointments on Saturday. If Saturday is a better day for a chat we can talk Saturday evening. Let me know my friend. I turn away from Seana. In a lowly voice I say, "I'm going to try Merlin."

Seana and I apparate back to the house. We don't stop. We head straight for the bed. She and I are asleep within minutes.

Friday morning I feel like I've been beat across the head. I feel a tad better after I take my shower. I've had a grand total of four hours of sleep. I'm thinking I probably should do a bit of the shake dance to get my blood flowing. I try to wake Seana but she's not having any of it. She mumbles, "I'm staying home today. Send an owl for me."

I remember what Seana told me last night. I believe Ilir and I know and understand what is going on there. The baby is assuring it's survival.

My thoughts on Ilir is we have missed something. It doesn't make sense an Assistor would be allowed to fall apart after years of training and preparation. We have both missed something. We'll catch up.

A copy of The Prophet is laying on the kitchen counter. There are magnificent photos of the party. Kayla's slap is front page bottom half of the paper. I peruse the paper as I am fortifying my body with tea and toast. Ron's cheek has made the paper too. I smile because Ron Weasley has gotten what he deserves.

I use a quick energizing spell before I floo to the Ministry. I arrive at my desk feeling a lot better. I send a message to Seana's job to let them know she is sick and won't be in. By the time I get to my desk my entire team has checked in.

I shuffle through the messages and folders on my desk. Anthony and Randy have left the message they plan to be out in the field in the afternoon. There isn't anything pressing.

It's a new month as well as a Friday after a party. Hopefully, even the criminals are resting.


	22. Calling For Merlin

**Chapter 22: Notes**

The sorting of mobiles

Weasley has no 'hag' and no job

The Bearer of Light is calling the shots

An Assistor in crisis

Calling for Merlin

Harry has a plan

As simple as a potion

***Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. **

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. **

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Know Your Rank

Friday morning I feel like something beat me across the head. I feel a tad better after I take my shower. Four hours of sleep is about all I managed to get. I'm thinking I probably should do a bit of the shake dance to get my blood flowing.

I try to wake Seana but she's not having any of it. She mumbles, "I'm staying home today. Send an owl for me."

I remember what Seana told me last night. I believe Ilir and I know and understand what is going on. The baby is assuring it's survival. I don't think baby is going to let anything like alcohol pass Seana's lips.

My thoughts on Ilir's health is he missed something. Something important. It makes no sense an Assistor would fall apart after years of training and preparation. We have both missed something. We'll catch up.

A copy of The Prophet is laying on the kitchen counter. There are magnificent photos of the party. Kayla's slap is front page bottom half of the paper. I peruse the paper as I am fortifying my body with tea and toast. Ron's cheek has made the paper too. I smile because Ron Weasley has gotten what he deserves.

I use a quick energizing spell before I floo to the Ministry. I arrive at my desk feeling a lot better. I send a message to Seana's job to let them know she is sick and won't be in. By the time I get to my desk my entire team has checked in.

I shuffle through the messages and folders on my desk. Anthony and Randy have left the message they plan to be out in the field in the afternoon. There isn't anything pressing.

It's a new month as well as a Friday after a party. Hopefully, even the criminals are resting.

**Calling For Merlin**

At 10:00 am Friday, 8/1 Sebastian Gray is at my office door. Michael is with him. I ask Michael his reason for being in my office. "My appointment is with Sebastian. Why are you here?" Michael replies, "I'm here to support Sebastian." I raise my eyebrows and comment, "Really Michael? Who's going to save you? Step outside." Michael steps outside and closes the door behind him.

I inform Mr. Gray, "I had every intention of relieving you of your position in the Auror Department. In my opinion, you do not have what it takes to be a good auror. I don't doubt you can get the job done but being an auror is more than just getting the job done. It's a way of life. It's an attitude. An auror needs to have an interest in what comes next. It's not about hurrying to finish a job so you can get to lunch. You are taking space from a wizard or witch who does think of this position as more than a job. Those aurors want the career. I really don't want to waste any more time on you Gray. For now you have hung on to your spot as an auror. I am marking your record as someone who is not ready for advancement. It is up to you to prove me wrong."

I call Michael back in. "What is it you need to say Michael?" He replies, "I want to put in a word for Sebastian. He did make an error in judgment but he doesn't deserve to be let go." I respond, "I haven't let him go. He still has his spot but Sebastian has to work his way back into my good graces. He has failed one test. He cannot afford to fail another. If there isn't anything else you both may leave. I have another appointment."

Before he leaves my office Sebastian reaches out to shake my hand. I shake his hand saying, "I thought you might miss this mark as well. He replies, "No sir. I won't be missing anymore marks. Thank you for your time."

I believe there is hope for Sebastian Gray yet.

At 10:30 I leave the Ministry to go to the muggle post office to pick up the phones. My parcel is there waiting for me. I sign my name to collect the parcel. The postal worker asks, "Are you Harry Potter author of The Chronicles of Harry?"

I reply, "That would definitely be me."

The postal worker pulls out a copy of The Chronicles of Harry. He asks, "Mr. Potter would you please autograph my copy of your book?" I reply, "I most certainly will."

For the next twenty minutes I am inundated by muggles. They either want me to sign their book or want to shake my hand. I impress myself. I am finally able to reach the doors. I give a wave to my muggle fans and thank them for purchasing my book.

I hurry back to the apparition spot.

"That is just weird." I mumble. It takes me a minute to realize I just met some of my muggle fan boys and fan girls. Truthfully. It felt more like 'an attack of the muggles' than anything else. They had me surrounded.

I am grinning like a fool. I probably look like a mental person. Draco, Ilir and Hermione are going to get a big kick out of this when I tell them this story.

I apparate back to the Ministry.

I'm still smiling over my muggle encounter when I reach my office. This is some strange shite. Harry Potter the wizard has fan boys and fan girls in the muggle world. If Vernon Dursley wasn't rotting away in muggle jail I would rub his ugly face in it over and over again.

I interoffice my team and ask them to meet me in the MLE conference room.

I stop by Adrian's office to ask, "May I borrow Hermione for about at hour. I need her help with a presentation?" Adrian replies, "That's fine Harry."

I want to make this short and sweet. Hermione is the witch for the job. My entire team is waiting when we enter the room.

I put the parcel on a side table and remind everyone. "Due to reasons we previously discussed, I have purchased mobile phones for the entire team. Hermione is here to show you how to use them. Pay attention."

There are claps and shouts of "our hero."

Hermione grins and comments, "My guess is the team is looking forward to using the mobiles. Let's start. Shall we?"

For the next hour Hermione goes over every detail of the phones. I learn a few new things myself. Hermione plugs my mobile number into each of their phones. Then she has them plug in each others names and numbers into their phones. We all have five numbers plugged into our phones. Hermione has the team practice calling each other and me. My team is sharp. They catch on fast.

Hermione gives us the short version of how to use the camera and video parts of the phone. Ernie and Randy speak up almost at the same time. Randy says, "The video will cut down on the need for memory retrieval. The video itself which is time and date stamped can be used as the memory."

Hermione snipes, "Tell that to the Wizengamot."

Michael smirks, "Maybe we show them instead of tell them. We could collect a months worth of evidence on our phones and show it to them at a meeting." I comment, "Good idea boys. But, by the set of Hermione's lips I think it may have been tried before."

Hermione laughs, "The Wizengamot has been approached in the past. They aren't, shall we say, open to new things. Maybe there is strength in numbers. If MLE and AD present at the same time we might get a different reaction. Collect your information and at some later date we can all present at the same time.

Hermione comments, "Someone please make a note for Ministry files. I want this in the record. Auror Department and MLE will begin collecting video evidence as of 8/1/2007."

Hermione stands up. "One more thing. Because these are muggle phones and we live in the magical world, I had to enchant them to always remain charged. You do not have to worry about charging the battery. In all other aspects these are normal mobiles. If you need to call a muggle phone you will not have a problem. Are there any questions?"

Ernie says, "Not right now but give us about ten seconds."

Everyone laughs. We all thank Hermione as she leaves to go back to her office.

The entire team remains in the conference room for another thirty minutes to practice calling, leaving messages and retrieving messages. We are all seasoned mobile users by now.

Before we break I caution each of my team members about abuse of the mobile. "Your phone is first and foremost a Ministry phone. Also remember what Hermione says about your settings. If you are going into a meeting or are on a job, turn your phone to vibrate so only you know it's ringing. Be selective when using your mobile for personal business. Don't embarrass yourself by having inappropriate video or photo items on your phone. We will go over the text portion at some other time. If someone figures it out and wants to share that knowledge. That's fine. Again. I caution you. Photos or videos can accidentally be sent with a text. I don't want any shots of boxers around the ankles or things of that nature. Pardon my language Susan but it has to be said"

Michael and Anthony take offense. Michael smirks, "I don't know why you have to say pardon because Susan is here. She is just as apt to have knickers around her ankles as we are to have boxers around our ankles." Susan turns bright red. She slaps Michael across the arm. Randy smiles as he listens to the banter.

"Enough." I growl. "I better not ever be embarrassed by any of you having inappropriate material on your mobiles. Am I clear?" Everyone nods their head.

After the meeting we all break for lunch. My team is excited about the mobile phones. While they are at lunch I get four different calls. One from Michael, Anthony, Ernie and Susan. Randy abstains. Finally, I leave a message on all five phones. "Knock it off gits." They are all laughing when they get back from lunch. It seems as if my team knows how to retrieve their messages.

Randy will be with Anthony today. I send a reminder to Randy and Anthony to make the auror manual a priority today.

Getting back to work I pull out the files, cases and folders which need my review and signature. Fifteen minutes into my chore an owl message lands on my desk. It is from Ron 'the wizard' Weasley. He is asking for an appointment to sit down with me.

I laugh to myself. What's the matter Ronniekins? Has your 'hag' given up on you?

I can't abide having to look in the face of Ron Wesley at the moment. I answer his message with the reply, I have an opening next Friday the 8th at 11:00.

Ron Weasley is not worth the time it would take me to get to the owl room. I send the message addressed to Ron to the Ministry owl room through interoffice mail. Then I go back to my files.

I step away from my office to use the facilities. On the way back I stop to get some waters. My git Assistor will probably be thirsty if he turns up today.

Several witches and wizards stop me to say what a lovely time they had at the party. By the time I get away from the lunch area my neck is sore from all the nodding.

Hermione flags me down as I pass MLE. I know she is going to try and browbeat me for answers. Any answers.

Hermione smiles at me as I sit down in one of her chairs. She asks, "What's up Harry?" I reply, "Nothing much. Thanks again for the presentation. Do you need me for something?" Hermione quips, "You're very welcome. You have a great team. Anything else I should know? I thought you might want to tell your best friend what's going on."

I think to myself. Here we go. Out loud I reply, "I don't know what you mean Hermione. Everything is fine. There is nothing going on."

Hermione stares at me for several seconds before asking, "Is Seana pregnant?" I nearly drop the waters I am carrying.

I answer her. "Seana hasn't told me she's pregnant. What makes you think that?"

Hermione smirks, "Last night Seana couldn't hold down her drink. She was choking and gagging. I'm a witch Harry. I know if a witch gets sick over food or drink it is sometimes the first sign of pregnancy."

I laugh, "That can't be right. Seana and I don't shag. We're waiting until after we're married."

Hermione let out a loud guffaw saying, "Good one Harry."

I stand to go back to my office.

Hermione retorts, "If Seana keeps getting sick she should go to St Mungos to have the healers check her out." I just wave as I head over to my office.

My mind is going a million miles a minute. Hermione just gave me the perfect way for Seana to find out she's pregnant. I'll insist she go to St Mungos to have a healer check her out. Brilliant, brilliant Hermione. Then I wonder if the healers will be able to tell. Seana is only five days pregnant. I'm not familiar with the amount of time it takes a baby to show up on healer radar. But we shall see.

I send Seana an owl to ask how she is feeling. I start to get nervous when I don't hear back from Seana within the hour. I am contemplating flooing to the house when an owl message lands on my desk. It's from Seana. She says she feels much better.

Bollocks, I think. Today is not going to be the day Seana finds out she's pregnant.

I let out a sigh and go back to work. Randy and Anthony stop by to let me know they are on the way to Witham to check out a report of improper use of magic. Susan passes by the office. She gives this soulful look to Randy. He has his back turned so he misses it.

Shite! I need to have a discussion with Randy and Susan. I say, "Anthony please go ask Susan to step into my office.

When Anthony leaves I address my concerns with Randy. I say, "Point of order Randy. If any two of my aurors find themselves in a relationship they'd better keep it outside the office. No messing about in within the Ministry ever. So forget whatever you're thinking about the broom closets. It's not my business to know intimate details. I don't want to know intimate details but I'll need a heads up should a relationship develop. I need to know who to protect. Randy's face turns rosy. He gives a little cough before replying, "No worries Harry." I respond, "I won't worry until it's time for me to worry."

Randy nods as he heads out to find Anthony. He and Susan smile at each other as they pass.

I roll my eyes. I say to myself, "No worries my arse. Randy and Susan may not recognize it yet. But something is happening."

I tell Susan exactly the same thing I told Randy. She blushes crimson and replies, "Randy and I are friends. I like him. If it ever comes to more than that I'll come to you." I thank and dismiss her. Randy is the new auror on the block. It may just be a fascination between new associates. For the time being, I plan to keep Susan and Randy on separate details.

At 1:30 I decide to floo home to check on Seana. Seana is now lying on the couch. At least she had the exercise of walking down the stairs. I summon Nigel to ask if she's eaten anything. Nigel tells me, "Miss Seana is sick. She hasn't eaten anything. She won't even take tea.

I think to myself, this baby is only five days old and he is trying to kill my witch. WTF. I run upstairs. It's time to try to contact Merlin. My thoughts of Seana lying sick in the bed for the next nine months ramps up my anxiety. I am working myself into a frenzy. I throw up locking and silencing charms on the bedroom door.

I say out loud, I'm not sure how to do this. You always appear at your leisure. Right now Merlin I need to speak to you. Please make an exception and appear.

I wait. Five minutes go by. Then ten minutes. After fifteen minutes go by I'm ready to hex Merlin himself. I shout, "You want me and Seana to do this. You want a Bearer of Light to be born. If it's going to hurt Seana it's over. Find someone else to conceive the Bearer of Light. I did ask everyone involved if Seana would be hurt. The answer was no. Why is she downstairs so sick it appears she's been hexed? Why is Ilir suffering? Give me a fucking answer."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a shimmering figure as Merlin appears.

He growls, "There's no need to be rude Harry. I have mentioned this to you before. You need to control your famous temper. Learn to control yourself."

I apologize to Merlin for my rude behavior and humbly reply, "Thank you for appearing. I need help. I need answers. I need assurances."

Merlin replies, "You have all the assurances you need. You were promised nothing would happen to Seana. Nothing will Harry. Her body has to adjust to carrying a spiritual being. Seana will suffer a little sickness but she will be fine. Don't doubt me again Harry. Merlin does not and will not lie. As far as the health of your Assistor goes. He is experiencing growing pains as have all Assistors before him. It may appear he is getting weaker. The fact is, he is getting stronger. He is building the strength he will need to protect A Bearer of Light. Ilir is going through a phase akin to a caterpillar in a cocoon. He will soon emerge as a very strong butterfly with powers enhanced tenfold. Bear with him. Be there for him. Ilir knows all this. It is down in the book. There's just a big difference between knowing something and experiencing it first hand. Ilir will be fine. Do not summon me again. If there is a need I will show myself to you."

Without another word Merlin disappears. I have my answers. I have my assurances. It will all work out.

It is still in my head to get Seana to St Mungos. I'll be happy when Seana and I are able to discuss the pregnancy between us. With all this information rattling around my head I go back downstairs to check on Seana.

When I get to the living room she has changed positions. She is sitting up. When she sees me she holds out her hands. I go over to hug my sick witch. Nigel comes through from the kitchen. He has soup and sandwiches. Seana says, "I feel better but I'm ravenous." She eats a little. She seems to be having a hard time getting it down. I spoon the soup into her mouth. It goes down much more smoothly. Then I offer her the sandwich. She takes a bite. That goes down smoothly as well. I quip, "All you need is for your fiancé to feed you." Seana gives me a dazzling smile and retorts, "Okay. You can be my lover and my feeder."

It's time for me to get back to the Ministry. I kiss Seana on her forehead and head for the floo.

There is a message on my desk to meet Randy and Anthony in Witham. The exact location is listed in the message.

I take the elevator up to street level. Once I'm outside I apparate to the location in the message. Randy and Anthony are holding three wizards held under anti-apparition spells.

The first wizard recognizes me from Hogwarts. He asks to be heard. I nod. He proceeds to tell me it was a misunderstanding. He is in love with a muggleborn whose brother doesn't like him. There was an argument. The brother is a muggle who doesn't particularly like any wizard. The wizard doing the talking reveals he and his friends let off some accidental magic in the ensuing argument.

I ask Randy and Anthony, "Is everything else tidy?" Randy answers, "Yes, boss. The obliviators have come and gone." I tell Anthony, "Give all three wizards a warning and let them go. Good work. I'll see you back at the Ministry."

When I reach my desk I remember to send out a memo to Ernie and Randy. I tell them they will partner each other all next week. Ernie already has Randy on his schedule for Monday and Tuesday. I am helping Randy fill in the rest of the week. I'm such a good boss. I'm pretty sure Susan won't think so when she finds out.

I also leave a message on all five phones. "If you continue to call me boss I am going to have you all transferred to Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Stop calling me boss and start calling me Harry.

I reach out to Justin and ask him to stop by my office. In the meantime I am sorting through files and drinking the water Ilir won't get.

Justin steps into my office. He says, "I just got your message Harry. I had to be in Scotland today. What can I help you with?"

"Please come in and close the door," I say. Justin is a tad nervous so I tell him, "Nothing to be nervous about. I just have a couple of questions. These are questions to which I'll need the truth. Not what you think I want to hear. This conversation is strictly between us for now."

I ask three questions in quick succession. "Would you ever consider transferring to the AD? What do I need to do to make you answer yes? Where do you see your career in say five years?"

Justin hesitates for several seconds then replies, "I do think about being part of your team Harry. I like the way you run your ship. Adrian's not a bad bloke but I have a much better rapport with you than I do with him. Would I be pushing anyone out Harry? My answer is yes. I would like to be part of your team if I'm not overstepping any auror. To answer your last question. In five years I see myself as Head or Assistant Head in AD, MLE or DOM. They are lofty goals but you did ask."

I have plans in my head. Justin's answers help me somewhat solidify those plans. I remark, "I have plans which need to be put in place before I can formally offer you a position. I just need to know where you stand. So, I have your answer. If I extend a position in AD, you will take it? Am I correct?" Justin nods. I stand up to shake his hand. "There are a few immediate things I need to sort out. You will hear from either Adrian or myself. This conversation remains here until my ducks are in order." Justin shakes my hand and replies, "Understood."

After Justin leaves I head straight to Kingsley's office hoping he has time to see me. Kingsley is speaking with the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Head. His assistant tells me Kingsley will see me when he is through.

I am going to lay out a plan to Kingsley whereby I promote Michael to Assistant Head of AD and pick up another auror. I'm going to remind Kingsley of Michael's assistance in the Mundungus Fletcher case. The next part of my plan concerns the four top aurors who interviewed for Ron's job. I'd like to transfer them into MLE if they are willing and Adrian is willing. That will bring AD and MLE up to fully staffed.

While I'm waiting for Kingsley my mind goes back to Sebastian Gray. The poor bloke will have missed two opportunities which probably won't come around again for the next ten years. Just goes to show. An auror should be on top of his or her game at all times not just when someone is watching. I'll be going back on my word but I'm going to give Sebastian Gray his shot.

Kingsley comes to his door and gestures for me to come in. We explain pleasantries and Kingsley asks, "What can I do for you Harry?"

I explain my plan to him from top to bottom. Kingsley leans back in his chair. He says, "Let's get Adrian up here." He asks his assistant to have Adrian come to his office.

While we are waiting for Adrian I go into further detail. How it would benefit several departments. It will make way for new aurors. It is a way to bring MLE up to full staff.

Kingsley is nodding his head. Adrian appears at the door and Kingsley invites him in. I stand to greet Adrian. We shake hands and have a seat.

Kingsley goes through my entire plan. He is gracious enough to list all the benefits my plan could provide.

Adrian is quiet for several minutes. Finally he responds. "I can see the merits of your plan Harry. On the other hand, I am left with a team which will consist of four untrained MLE officers. Is this why you wanted me to sit in on your interviews the other day? I'm sorry I missed them"

I state, "AD officers and MLE officers get the same basic training except for a few differences. The wizards we are talking about are the top four candidates. I can almost guarantee they will excel. There's one more thing. I am looking to get Justin Finch-Fletchley for my team."

Adrian stops in his tracks. He remarks, "I'll go along with the new recruits but I have to stop it at transferring Justin. All I'll have are Justin, Hermione and Kevin."

I am not willing to give up on getting Justin. I ask, "How about if Justin stays until October 1st to help train the new recruits then he transfers over to AD?" Adrian can't find "a flaw in the plan." He finds it acceptable Justin stay with MLE until October then transfer to AD. I volunteer to use Michael if or when MLE needs an extra hand while the new recruits are training.

We call in Kingsley's assistant to get everything put on parchment. As soon as Kingsley signs off on the document a copy is magically duplicated for Adrian and myself. Kingsley has the original for Ministry files. Adrian stands to leave. I thank him and shake his hand. He doesn't appear all that happy with his end of the deal but it's down on the record now. So. Adrian can go hug a hag.

Kingsley asks me to remain. He has his assistant call Michael up to his office. Inwardly I have a big smile. My second is actually going to be recognized as my second.

When Michael arrives he sees me and immediately his face falls. Out of the view of Kingsley I hold up one finger to Michael. He takes a breath. That one finger let him know I have his back.

Kingsley tells Michael my plan. He congratulates Michael on always being on top of things. Then he asks Michael if he wants the position of Assistant Head of AD. Michael breaks out this huge grin and replies, "Absolutely Minister. I will absolutely take it." Kingsley tells Michael he can thank me for bringing this matter forward. Michael reaches over to shake my hand. I say, "No one deserves it more. Your step up is the first part of my plan. It is effective immediately. Other parts of the plan will be staggered in. We can talk more in my office."

I thank Kingsley for his support. Michael and I shake his hand and head back to my office.

When we arrive in my office Michael takes a seat to digest what has just happened. I call the rest of the team in. While we are waiting I magically duplicate copies of the plan for everyone.

They file into my office. I think Susan gives me the stink eye. I may be mistaken. When everyone is inside I use my wand to close the door. I hand each one a copy of my plan.

While they are reading I send an interoffice to Adrian. I ask when he wants to meet with the four candidates. I have decided to give Sebastian Gray another shot. He is included in the four.

My team finishes reading my plan. I smirk, "Say hello to the new Assistant Head of AD, Michael Corner." They all try to pat him on the back and shake his hand at the same time. I quip, "Now I have someone to take the heat for me." Michael quips back, "I'm an AH now. There won't be any heat."

I direct my praise at all of them, "We have a great team which will become a perfect team on October 1st when Justin transfers over. On a side note Michael. While they are training the new MLE officers they may call on you to do a little MLE work. It's non-negotiable. If they ask. You must go. Understood?" Michael replies, "Understood." It's 6:00. I say, "Let's call it a day. I'll see you all on Monday. Have a great weekend."

Before Michael gets out of his seat I ask him for a moment of his time. Michael remains seated in the chair. I inform him, "I am including Sebastian Gray in the list of candidates to be interviewed by Adrian and myself. You might want to growl in his ear before this interview instead of after. If he has to be removed from the position for any reason at all, his time in the Ministry is over."

As we are conversing I receive an answer to my interoffice to Adrian. He wants to meet Monday afternoon at 2:00. On the spot I send out memos to the four candidates with a copy to Michael to be in my office at 1:00 pm on Monday.

Michael admits, "I've had Sebastian under my wing from his start. I am so disappointed he lost out on an amazing opportunity. He did apologize to me for his abysmal behavior. He is ashamed and disappointed in himself Harry. Thank you for giving him another opportunity"

Stating the obvious. I advise Michael, "Tell him to prepare himself. Harry Potter doesn't usually go back on his word. He can consider himself very lucky. Prepare him Michael. He is to meet me at 1:00 pm on Monday in my office along with yourself and the other candidates. Adrian is interviewing at 2:00 pm on Monday. Tell the git to eat lunch before he shows up at my door. Congratulations again Mr. Corner. I'm proud of you. Have a good weekend."

I straighten up my desk a bit. Then I head to the floo. Time to go home to check on my baby and my baby.

I arrive home to find Seana in the exact same place I left her this afternoon. I ask Nigel, "Has Seana been up at all?" Nigel replies, "Miss Seana got up to use the bathroom. Nothing else."

I go over to the couch and shake her. She mumbles, "I'm okay. I'm just tired." Seana says she's okay. I have to believe her.

Nigel has made baked chicken and roasted potatoes. I have a plate with a muggle beer. I throw a chilling charm over additional muggle beer.

Ilir is coming over this evening to talk. I can inform him of what I learned from Merlin. Hopefully the information will somehow help him through this cocoon stage thing.

As if he heard his name Ilir comes through from the floo room. He looks like he hasn't slept. He is pale and weary looking. I greet him, "Hey. My wizard." He smiles but just barely. I tell him, "Seana is sick. The spot you see her in is the spot she was in at 2:00 this afternoon."

Ilir remarks, "Just the opposite for me. I haven't had a decent sleep in days. I say to Ilir, "Let's go up to the study so we won't wake Seana." We head upstairs. I accio four of the muggle beers to take with us.

I hand Ilir a beer but he opts for a water.

More beer for me. We both settle into a study chair. I inform Ilir about my chat with Merlin. I do mention my rude behavior and my apology.

Ilir really smiles this time. He retorts, "Trying to get a curse thrown on you. Were you?"

"That was not my intention." I reply. "When I came home and Seana was still ill my anxiety level hit the ceiling. Merlin has an explanation for all of it. Seana will be sick for a bit but she will not be hurt in any way. It's all to do with the baby. I'm relieved I got to speak with Merlin but I think I may not be in Merlin's good books anymore. At the end of the comversation he told me never to question him or summon him again. I also asked about you. Merlin said it was all down in the book. He said you know all about it. Merlin made a comparison. He said you are akin to a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. He said it may seem as though you are getting weaker. In actuality you are going through a process which will make you ten times stronger. I think I know a way to keep your Ilir side healthy until your Assistor side stops changing. I have a potion for dreamless sleep. I hope you will use a little to get some sleep and get yourself back to center."

Ilir replies, "I know what is down in the book. I just didn't realize how difficult it would be to experience it firsthand. I'll take the dreamless sleep potion Harry. I need to have at least one decent sleep. I realize it all has to do with the baby. He's trying to get stronger. It should only take a month for him to settle down and just grow. He is my charge. He may be pulling strength from me. I'm proud to do it Harry but it isn't down in the books anywhere it would feel like this."

I worry for my good friend. I suggest, "Stay here tonight. You take the dreamless sleep potion. I'll keep an eye out in case anything happens." Ilir replies, "I don't want to put you out. I can take the potion at home." I tell him. "I won't hear of it. I insist you stay. You can take in the bedroom down the hall."

Ilir is too tired to argue. He agrees to stay.

I ask, "Do you want to eat? Nigel made baked chicken and roasted potatoes."

While I'm getting the potion Ilir goes downstairs to eat. I hope the potion works for him. My baby is beating the crap out of two people.

I go back downstairs to check on Seana. She is awake and eating a meal with Ilir. She greets me with a kiss. It appears she is feeling much better. I sit down at the table and have a bit more food. Two of my favorite people. Both under the weather. What's a wizard to do.

I mention to Seana, "The landscapers are coming at 11:00. The interior designers are coming at 2:30. If you feel up to it I'd like for you to let them know what you want." She agrees to tell them what she wants. I did forget to give her the brochures. I left them laying on the table in the living room.

Seana lets me know, "I did see the brochures you left on the table. I am absolutely sure of what I want from both companies. Neither appointment should take too long."

I'm glad to see Seana finish everything on her plate. The three of us chat for a half hour or so. Seana stands to bid Ilir a good night. She gives me a kiss saying, "I feel like sleeping at home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow by 11:00."

I get up to walk her to the floo. When I come back through Ilir is sitting on the couch. He seems to have more color in his face. I tell him, "The potion is ready whenever you are."

He mumbles, "I'm not ready for the potion yet." He gets up to get us both a beer. I ask him, "Do you have any idea how old a fetus has to be for healers to recognize a pregnancy?"

Ilir thinks for a moment then replies, "To the best of my knowledge birth healers may have potions or spells which recognize a pregnancy at about two weeks. Most witches don't recognize their pregnancy before four weeks. As a common rule I'd say four weeks."

I inform Ilir about the conversation I had with Hermione and what she suggests. "I plan to take Seana to St Mungos to have a check up using the premise she is tired all the time. If they are able to tell her she's pregnant all my concerns are over. She and I can openly discuss the baby. She can tell the girls and enlist their support. I truly think she needs all the support she can get. As hard as it is to tell a mother about an unplanned pregnancy Seana needs her mother's support as well.

Ilir suggests, "Wait a few more weeks until the pregnancy is at least a month old. Perhaps by that time Seana will recognize her condition."

I tell him, "I'll wait the few more weeks only if Seana feels better. If her health remains the same, I'll be taking her to St Mungos."

After one more beer and some idle chatter Ilir decides he is ready for the potion. "The potion is on the desk in the study." I say. "It is medium dosage. Just take half the bottle. I'll be up after I lock the floo."

I lock the floo with wandless magic then head upstairs. It only takes five minutes to lock the floo and get upstairs. In that small amount of time Ilir has taken the potion and is asleep. Helena on a Horse. The dreamless sleep certainly works fast. I'm chuffed I could help my mate.

I head to my bathroom to take a shower. I think tomorrow might be a brighter day for Ilir. Thank Merlin.


	23. In Such A Short Space Of Time

**Chapter 23: Notes**

House renovations 101.

Ilir gets balanced

Hermione still smells a rat.

The secret is out

No Ron.

Not this time

AU

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes**

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Calling For Merlin

He mumbles, "I'm not ready for the potion yet." He gets up to get us both a beer. I ask him, "Do you have any idea how old a fetus has to be for healers to recognize a pregnancy?"

Ilir thinks for a moment then replies, "To the best of my knowledge birth healers may have potions or spells which recognize a pregnancy at about two weeks. Most witches don't recognize their pregnancy before four weeks. As a common rule I'd say four weeks."

I inform Ilir about the conversation I had with Hermione and what she suggests. "I plan to take Seana to St Mungos to have a check up using the premise she is tired all the time. If they are able to tell her she's pregnant all my concerns are over. She and I can openly discuss the baby. She can tell the girls and enlist their support. I truly think she needs all the support she can get. As hard as it is to tell a mother about an unplanned pregnancy Seana needs her mother's support as well.

Ilir suggests, "Wait a few more weeks until the pregnancy is at least a month old. Perhaps by that time Seana will recognize her condition."

I tell him, "I'll wait the few more weeks only if Seana feels better. If her health remains the same, I'll be taking her to St Mungos."

After one more beer and some idle chatter Ilir decides he is ready for the potion. "The potion is on the desk in the study." I say. "It is medium dosage. Just take half the bottle. I'll be up after I lock the floo."

I lock the floo with wandless magic then head upstairs. It only takes five minutes to lock the floo and get upstairs. In that small amount of time Ilir has taken the potion and is asleep. Helena on a Horse. The dreamless sleep certainly works fast. I'm chuffed I could help my mate.

I head to my bathroom to take a shower. I think tomorrow might be a brighter day for Ilir. Thank Merlin.

**In Such A Short Space of Time**

The Dreamless Sleep potion really put Ilir to sleep. He is still sleeping at 10:30 Saturday morning. Seana comes through the floo at 10:45. She looks a lot better. She folds herself around me and tells me, "You're a couple of shags behind Potter." I laugh at her while I nuzzle her neck. I retort, "I'd be a couple of shags ahead if my fiancée could stay awake." Seana blushes and replies, "We'll see if we can sort this out later on today." I pull her into a sexy Potter kiss which of course makes big dick think he's finally going to be put to use. Seana sees my erection and starts rubbing me. Both me and my dick want to shag but our appointment should be here in five minutes. I whisper, "If you don't stop I'll be meeting Garden Designs by Felicia in soiled pants." Seana laughs and puts her head on my shoulder. I'm kissing the top of her head when the door bell rings. They are at the front door because I don't allow strangers to floo in no matter who they are.

Seana goes to the door while I go to the bathroom to sort out big dick. When I return to the living room Seana introduces me to Felicia herself. She is a personable witch with a big laugh. Seana has already picked out the garden design she hopes to have. Felicia tells us, "My workers are already out back looking around. Now that I know exactly what you want we'll see if it's feasible. Seana and I follow Felicia out to the back garden.

It's times like these which make me happy I've given up Grimmauld Place. There is no way Seana and I could have any type of garden if I still lived there.

Seana and Felicia are still talking. Felicia confirms she can give Seana exactly what she wants. Seana is happy. I'm happy because Seana is happy….. and awake. I sign the papers authorizing work to begin on the garden. I also authorize a draft from my account at Gringotts for half the payment. Felicia estimates the work will be finished in a week if all goes to right. Seana has a big grin on her face. I am excited as well. The garden is going to be amazing.

Felicia asks, "Do you mind if we do a little prep work today? Then we'll be back on Monday." "I don't mind at all." I reply. Felicia apologizes in front but she has a favor to ask.

This surprises me. I can't imagine what favor a merchant wants from me.

Felicia reaches inside her robes and pulls out seven copies of The Chronicles Of Harry. She asks, "Would you consider autographing the books? As soon as my family and friends heard I would be working for Harry Potter they asked if I would try to get their books signed."

"It is my pleasure to sign the books." I reply. I sign all seven copies for her. Felicia is over the moon.

It is noon when Seana and I go inside to leave them to their work. Seana asks Nigel to prepare eggs, toast, bangers and mash. I raise my eyebrows in surprise and ask, "Hungry are we?" Seana laughs and replies, "I'm ravenous."

Ilir makes his entrance. "Good afternoon. Has someone mentioned food? I feel like I could eat a cow." I keep it to myself but these two are beginning to frighten me. I think the common denominator of my fright is they are somehow connecting through the baby. I give myself a mental slap. That thought is crazy even for someone who talks to Merlin.

We sit down to eat. Seana finishes two plates and Ilir finishes three. I mean really. I'll be a pauper if I have to feed these two.

Ilir comments, "Harry your potion works wonders. I haven't slept that well in days. If you don't mind I'd like to take the other half home with me." I don't mind.

I get three of the chilled beers and bring them to the table..

(Stop! Don't anyone point any fingers. This is just a test to see if Seana can drink alcohol. I expect she can't).

I give a beer to Seana and Ilir. "It's a little early but I'll take it." Ilir retorts. Seana is game as well. She puts the bottle up to her mouth. She starts to gag. I grab the bottle of beer and hug her. I tell her, "I'm sorry baby. Why don't you go lie down." Seana starts crying as she mumbles, "Harry. I think something is wrong with me. The same thing happened when Seamus gave me a butterbeer. I'm afraid."

Ilir gives me a troubled look as he leads Seana to the couch. I am definitely going to hear from him later on. Seana has just put her feet up as the doorbell rings. It's 2:30 on the nose. London Interiors has arrived.

Seana stands so she can greet the merchant. It is a familiar looking wizard. He might be a Hogwarts graduate. He introduces himself, "Good afternoon. I'm Chen Chang. I believe you went to school with my sister Cho." I reply, "Nice to meet you Chen. I did go to Hogwarts with Cho. This is my fiancée Seana Finnigan and my good mate Ilir Nota. It is Seana who will show you what she wants."

Seana steps up with her hand outstretched. Chen takes her arm and says, "Let us go over the catalog Miss Finnigan. You can show me what you want." Seana directs Chen Chang to the ballroom. Inside of five minutes they are chatting as though they've known each other all their life.

Ilir stands up and asks, "Was that really necessary Harry? We both know how alcohol is affecting Seana now. Please don't do that again. She is going through enough right now. Do not add to her strain."

Ilir is right. I had an idea what would happen but I wanted to see for myself. It wasn't a nice thing to do. I'm a little embarrassed to have tried such a trifling thing. I promise Ilir I won't do it again. I mean it. I don't want to hurt my witch. I just want her to realize she may need a check up.

Ilir wants to wait a month to go to St Mungos. I want to go as soon as possible. If Seana realizes something is off she may want to go tomorrow.

Seana and Chen come back through to the living room. Seana picks the Shades of Blue scheme. She hands me the catalog so I can see it. I tell her, "That's lovely but will it work with your choice of wedding colors? Seana thinks for a moment and replies, "You know what fiance? I hadn't thought about my colors. I want deep purple and light blue for my wedding colors. They may not be the traditional colors but those are the colors I want. The Shades of Blue scheme will go beautifully. So it's settled then Chen. We like Shades of Blue.

Chen conjures up the paperwork. Seana looks it over. Everything is on point. I sign the paperwork and issue a Gringotts draft for half the balance.

Chen states, "A room the size of your ballroom may take five days. If it suits you, we can start on Tuesday, 8/5. My staff and I require someone to review the work on the first day. We like to be sure this is what you really want. If all is right, we will not need any further review after the first day. London Interiors start early and most days work until 5:00. On the first day I can stay until either you Harry or Seana get here to check the work. I just need to know now."

Seana remarks, "I'll be here at 1:30. Maybe Harry can floo through to review the work with me. That way Chen you won't have to stay late."

"Excellent," relies Chen. London Interiors looks forward to working with you. Please remember to authorize our entry to your home. I will have at least five staff with me."

I take my wand and run it across Chen's badge. I tell him, "Make sure your staff wears their London Interiors badge everyday they work here. Otherwise, they will not be allowed past my wards." Chen says, "I'll ensure they do." Chen and I shake hands. He bows to Seana. Seana sees him to the door while I go for a much needed muggle beer.

Everything is in place. I can relax a bit.

Ilir is in the living room watching muggle soccer on the giant telly. I smile at him and taunt him a bit, "I thought muggle sports weren't worth your time." Ilir cheeks, "I had to do something since my mate left me sitting here without a by your leave."

I laugh and ask, "Do you want a beer or a water?"

"Neither, thank you." Ilir replies. "I'm going to grab the rest of the potion and head home. If you will Harry. Please make another batch. It feels good to be able to sleep."

"I'll start the batch now." I tell him. "It is a simple potion to make and it doesn't take more than an hour to finish. You can wait for the next batch if you like."

Ilir says, "I'll take the potion that's left and pick up the additional tomorrow. I'll bet you two could use some privacy now Seana is feeling better."

Seana chimes in, "That's a problem Ilir because I don't think I'm well. I don't want to be gagging on my drinks and sleeping all day. I want a healer to check me out."

Both Ilir and I are stunned. How easy is this? My witch wants to go to St Mungos without any badgering from me.

I ask her, "When do you want to go?"

Seana replies, "Now."

Ilir steps up, "I'll come with you if you don't mind."

Seana replies, "Of course we don't mind. We'll need you there to hold Potter up if something is truly wrong with me."

Ilir and I both laugh at her cheek.

Seana says, "Come on. Let's go now. Maybe the healers can give me some stay awake potion and some gag-no-more potion." Both Ilir and I again laugh at her fresh mouth. I grab her hand and we apparate to St Mungos. Ilir is two seconds behind us. He claps me on the back saying, "Let's do this then." The three of us step through the store window and enter the lobby of St Mungos.

Seana steps into the small queue. It's less than ten minutes before she is at the reception desk. Ilir and I step to the desk as Seana is being helped.

The reception witch greets us. "How are you Mr. Potter, Mr. Nota. Love your book Mr. Potter."

"We are fine but my fiancee needs a healer." I respond. "Perhaps she could see one now." The reception witch replies, "Certainly Mr. Potter. Miss Finnigan. Go down the hall and to your right. You'll be looking for emergency medicine. Good luck."

Seana cheeks, "Helena on a Horse. I thought she would come across her desk for you. I have such a famous fiance." I can feel myself blushing crimson. Growling I quip, "Why don't we just get to emergency service please."

We only wait twenty minutes before the healers call Seana. A healer asks Ilir and I to remain in the waiting room until they examine Seana. Fifteen minutes later the healer steps out the door of the examining room to call me in.

Seana is crying. I'm in alarm mode. I rush to the bed and hug her. "What's going on my love?" I question. "Are you ill?" Seana's face is in my chest. I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

The healer does her duty. She reveals, "Miss Finnigan is almost three weeks pregnant. The reveal potion had a blue tinge. It is a boy. Congratulations to you both. The discharge papers are waiting down in the payment office."

I think to myself. If Seana is three weeks pregnant, I must have impregnated her immediately after taking the good mark. Contraceptive spells are no match for a marked penis. Ilir is wrong. He couldn't have felt the moment of conception. Then again. Maybe he hadn't recognized his charge until he himself started to feel sick. I make a mental note to discuss this with him.

I stop the healer before she can leave the room asking, "Diagnosis is a private matter is it not? I wouldn't want Seana's information bandied about St Mungos. Am I clear?"

The healer huffs, "I do not repeat private matters outside the examination room."

I quip, "I take it that means Seana 's records are private as well. I'm not trying to be rude. I just want our business to remain our business."

The healer softens, "I understand Mr. Potter. Good luck."

Seana starts to cry again. She whimpers, "I'm sorry Harry. I probably forgot my contraceptive spell. I've ruined everything." I kiss her on her nose and tell her, "I love you Seana. I'm going to marry you. You didn't ruin anything. We'll just get married sooner than planned. Oh my. I'm going to be a father." Seana asks, "You're not angry then?" I kiss her on the mouth. "Of course I'm not angry unless you have a bloke on the side and this is the result." Seana puffs up and growls, "Don't say anything like that to me again ever. I may not remember my contraceptive spells but I can remember who I love and who I shag." I take her in my arms and apologize. "I'm such a git. It was a joke baby. Just a joke. Please forgive me." Seana laughs, "I know it's a joke. I just want you to be aware of how thoughtless you sound. I love you. You are the only wizard who will ever get into these knickers."

I hug her tightly and inquire, "Did the healer give you potions to help you?"

Seana replies, "I have a potion to help my body regulate itself but the healer is sure my body will adjust itself within the next week or so. The healer was very surprised when I told her about the alcohol problem. She said it really isn't a problem. The baby evidently doesn't like the smell of alcohol so he's standing his ground so to speak. I can't drink alcohol until after he's born."

"Can we tell Ilir?" I ask. Seana nods, "What will he think of me?" I respond, "He won't think any less of you. We are two adults in love. What has he to say? Anyway, it takes two people to make a baby. We both had a hand in this."

I go to the door and call Ilir to the room. He asks, "Is everything alright? You two have been in here a long time."

Seana is the first to answer, "We're three weeks pregnant with a boy Ilir. Please don't hate me."

Ilir's eyebrows go up to the ceiling. "Congratulations are in order. How could you ever think I would hate you? I'm going to be a godfather."

I cheek, "You very well might have to duel Draco for the honor." We all laugh.

Ilir questions, "Did the healer say anything else? Seana tells him, "If I had held off coming in, the baby would have settled himself within the next several days. We are through here. Let's go home."

I pay the bill and we apparate back home.

Ilir gets fire whiskey for us and pumpkin juice for Seana. We all clink glasses to toast each other. I watch as Seana drinks the entire glass without a problem.

Seana wants to tell Draco and Hermione.

She comes around and whispers in my ear. "The healer said we can shag right up until the eighth month if we are careful."

I grin at my fiancee because somebody needs attention. I whisper back, "Does somebody have big dick on her mind? I look forward to tonight. You can have all you want." Seana gives me a cute little slap across the arm. Laughing I comment to her. "You'll pay for that." She grins at me cheeking, "Call Hermione and Draco already."

I floo call Draco and Hermione. Draco answers, "What Potter. I'm enjoying a little private time with my witch. Can this wait until…..December?"

Laughing I retort, "No. This can't wait. I have something to tell you and Hermione. Please make yourself decent. You'll only have to keep your clothes on for a short period of time. We are coming through in five minutes." I hear him call me a git as he turns away. Five minutes later we are stepping into Draco and Hermione's floo room.

Hermione looks a little disheveled but she gives us a smile. Draco is right behind her and he gives us a frown. Draco snipes, "You here too Ilir? I knew Potter doesn't have any manners but I thought you knew better."

Ilir laughs. "You have me at a disadvantage Draco. I can't say what I want to say. There are witches present." Draco laughs out loud. He comes over to shake hands with me and Ilir. He gives Seana a quick hug.

Hermione gives Seana a hug and asks, "So what's up? Are you here to confirm what I already know?" Seana gives me a puzzled look. I clear my throat and ask Hermione, "Do you want to hear our news or are you going to keep talking?"

Hermione turns red but mumbles, "I knew it." I grin at my best friend. Sometimes she just can't control herself. It's no wonder Draco has to stay on top of her." (That's a joke people. Just a joke.)

Seana steps in. "I'm not sure what you know Hermione. We're here to tell you we've just come back from St Mungos. We're pregnant. We want you to be the first to know."

Hermione lets out a loud yell of "Congratulations."

Draco smirks, "Merlin on the mountain. Harry Potter is going to be a father. Didn't know you had it in you mate." Everybody laughs.

There are pats on backs and shaking of hands. Seana reveals, "It's a boy. We thought we were being so careful."

Hermione looks at me and quips, "I can always smell a rat. So much for not shagging until you're married huh." I laugh and reply, "You are a brilliant witch. You were able to sniff out something both Seana and I didn't."

I proceed to explain to Seana how Hermione thought she might be pregnant because of her aversion to alcohol.

Seana smiles at Hermione. She is impressed with the Granger logic. Seana comments to Hermione and Draco, "May we please keep this among ourselves until Harry and I get this sorted. We want to tell Seamus and my parents in our own way. I just don't want my condition bandied about right now."

Draco blurts out, "You are talking to the owner of the Daily Prophet and the soon to be owner of the Quibbler. How can I keep a story like this quiet?" Hermione gives him a death glare. Draco laughs. "Of course we'll keep your news quiet. What do you take me for? A git?" Both Ilir and I respond, "Yes. Definitely a git."

Ilir and I change the subject a bit as we congratulate Draco on his purchase of the Quibbler. He is becoming a newspaper baron. Draco clarifies, "The sale hasn't gone through yet but thanks to you two they did accept my bid. It's now a little bit of a waiting game. Personally, I think I'll triumph. At least I hope I will."

While Draco is speaking, Hermione passes out drinks to the wizards and pumpkin juice to herself and Seana. We all have a chat for about fifteen-twenty more minutes.

I know Hermione and Draco want to get back to what they were doing before we arrived. I suggest to Seana and Ilir, "It's time to leave our good friends to their privacy."

Seana and Ilir say their goodbyes. Hermione shouts out, "Congratulations again. Our lips are sealed."

The three of us head back through the floo.

As soon as we get to the living room Ilir states, "My potion and I are leaving. I will talk to you tomorrow. The publisher has sent several owls. I just haven't felt up to dealing him with him. I feel better so I'll probably have an update for you tomorrow Harry. Congratulations to you both." Seana and I tell him goodnight.

Seana snuggles up to me on the couch. I cheek, "Do you want to shag or talk about getting married?" Seana wants to talk about getting married.

I pretend to be hurt as I quip. "I thought my big dick would be foremost in your mind." She retorts, "It is. That's why we're going to talk fast." I laugh.

Seana and I go through dates. We settle on September 26th.at 1:00 pm. That gives us seven weeks to get our wedding together. Seana and I agree seven weeks is enough time.

Several new wedding planners have started business in the magical world. We can get an all inclusive package (including honeymoon suggestions) where the wedding planner does all the grunt work. We will only have to choose my robes or suit and Seana and her bridesmaids dresses. We feel it can be done.

We are discussing the wedding and the baby when Seana begins to rub my chest. This is one of the ways she has of telling me she needs attention. So cute. I grab her by the hand and lead her up to the bedroom.

As soon as we reach the bedroom my witch attacks me. You'd think she hasn't had any attention in months. I love every minute of it. Who am I kidding? I have to ask, "How careful do I have to be with an expectant witch?" Seana assures me she and the baby are tough. They can take anything I can dish out. I laugh at her, "Really? So if I were to do this. I lay her back on the bed. And this. I remove her clothing. And this. I begin at her mouth and kiss my way down to her stomach.

Even though I'm ready to violate his mother I have to stop and talk to my son. I tell him how much we love him and we are so glad he is coming into our lives.

After speaking to my son I continue to love my fiancee. I kiss her slit but I want to make love. Seana is ready so I move on top of my witch. She wraps her arms around my neck and I push myself into her.

We are going to be parents. Making love is all the more sweet. Seana whispers in my ear, I love to feel you inside me." I whisper back, "I love being inside you. With these words on our lips we reach our climax.

Seana kisses me and tells me, "I am so thankful I came to your party with Seamus. As I'm kissing her I admit, "I recognized you right away. I knew you would be the love of my life." I fall asleep with my hand on my son.

Ah Sunday. My wonder wizard watch is showing 10:30. Seana is still sleeping but I need to get ready. I make up my mind to go speak to Seamus. I'm actually doing this out of courtesy as Seamus doesn't really have a say in our lives. But, he is my future brother-in-law and I want to stay on even ground with him. Even though Seana and I aren't married and she is pregnant. I want him to know I intend to do the right thing. I want to make sure he knows I'll love his sister for life. I run through my morning routine and I head downstairs.

It's pretty quiet which means Dudley isn't about, Leanne must be home and all the rest of the gits are still sleeping. I take a deep breath then I floo call Seamus.

Luckily for me Seamus appears to be bright eyed and bushy tailed. I didn't wake him. I ask, "Is it alright if I come through?" Seamus responds, "Of course Harry. Come on through."

I shake his hand when I step out of the floo. I'm thinking this can go right or it can go sideways. I'm hoping for the former. Seamus asks if I want tea or coffee. I decline both as I probably won't be able to get it down. I take a seat at the kitchen table. Then I plunge right in. "Seamus, my wizard. I came over to give you a piece of news."

Maybe it's me or maybe it's my guilty conscience but I think Seamus is giving me a bit of the stink eye. About now, he and Susan have something in common. Anyway.

I continue. "Ilir (yes I threw him to the wolves first) and I had to take Seana to St Mungos yesterday. Don't worry she isn't sick. Turns out Seana is pregnant."

Seamus just sits there looking at me not saying a word.

I muddle on. "I want to come to you first. Just in case you want to blow up at me. I don't want you to blow up in front of Seana. It's bad enough she thinks it's her fault because she forgot a contraceptive spell or something. I'm hoping you'll wish us the best. We have made our plans. We have set our wedding date for this September 26th. Seana wants to be married in the garden at my-our house and have the reception in the ballroom. We have already contracted for work to be done on the garden as well as the ballroom. I want you to know Seana is the love of my life and I will love her for life. We didn't plan for Seana to get pregnant. But it did happen. I'm asking you to accept it and be happy for us."

Everything just rolls out of my mouth. I don't stop for a breath. Seamus is quiet for a second then he jumps up yelling, "I'm going to be an uncle. I'm going to be an uncle." He shakes my hand and resumes screaming, "I'm going to be an uncle."

I grin at him but I have more to say. I tell him, "Thank you for not firing up that Finnigan temper. Seana and I would like to keep this quiet until we can tell your dad and mum. Ilir was with us at the hospital so he knows. We did tell Hermione and Draco. I wanted to let you know as well. For now, we'd like it to remain among us.

Seamus says, "I won't tell a soul. It's only 11:00 Harry but you have to have a drink with me. We have to celebrate little Finnigan-Potter. Seamus pulls out the fire whiskey and we drink to my little Bearer of Light.

It's 12:30 by the time I step back through the floo. I may have overindulged. My feet want to go in opposite directions. I mean to go check on Sean but I plop my arse down on the couch.

Dudley and Leanne come through at 2:30 and wake me up. The fire whiskey has done a number on me. Dudley smirks, "Drinking this early Harry? Don't know why you didn't wait for me."

I say hello to Leanne and give Dudley a nice jab to the shoulder. I tell them, "I've got to go upstairs to check on Seana. We'll be right down. Dudley. Will you have Nigel fix chicken today. You choose the vegetables. For dessert-."

Dudley cuts me off, "For dessert it will be treacle tart with vanilla ice cream." I laugh, "Right you are Dudley."

Seana is in the shower. I try to sneak in to get a shower shag but she hears me coming. She yells, "Think again Potter. I'm already clean."

Damn. I can't put anything over on this witch.

I let her know, "I've been to see Seamus. I know I should have waited for you but I just wanted to be sure he wouldn't blow up at you. He didn't blow up at all. In fact, he's still hopping around his flat yelling, I'm going to be an uncle.

Seana laughs, "I'm glad he is okay with it because I know what you mean about that temper. It's almost as bad as yours. Did he ask if we've told mum and dad?"

"Actually, I told him not to bandy the news about until we get to speak to you mum and dad. He agreed. Although. I'm thinking, why not just let our inner circle of friends know? It's not like it can be undone. We can just ask them to keep it quiet for a bit. They're going to know anyway when we tell them we're getting married next month. You've get your witches together and I'll get the wizards together. We'll need to do it sooner than later. What do you think?"

Seana replies, "Whatever you want sounds good to me. I know we can count on Hermione for a wealth of information. If we hire the Wedding Planner all I'll have to do is give them my colors and they will set everything up. Where do you want to go for a honeymoon? Let's do something tropical. You know. I can't believe we're pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. We should get in touch with my mum. I wonder if she and dad would come to stay for awhile."

I grab her from behind to nuzzle her lovely neck and retort, "I'm just a wizard. What do I know?" Seana reaches out to give me a whack. Laughing I tell her, "We'll owl your mum and dad. I just got all my team mobile phones. I'm wondering if we should do the same for your mum and dad. Then you could talk to them any time you like. Let's go downstairs before Dudley tears the place apart."

Dudley had taken over the telly. Justin and Isaac are right there with him. I don't see Hermione, Lucia or Leanne. Somehow I suspect the secret isn't such a secret anymore. Seana gives me a kiss and goes to find the girls.

I look around and I don't see my boys. They must be somewhere with their heads together as well. I was right. Draco, Ilir, Theo and my second in command all come in through the back. I quip, "Out back trying to figure out how the garden should go then? If I'd known you all were so handy I wouldn't have hired a landscaper."

Michael has the good grace to look guilty.

What's up boys?" I ask.

Draco replies, "nothing is up. We were out back admiring your crap garden. I hope it will look better than that when it's finished."

I point at each one in turn. "You're a git and you're a git and you're a git. The jury is still out on you Michael." They all laugh.

Michael says, Hey Harry. How's things?"

"Things are good Michael." I reply.

He remarks, "There's someone I'd like you to meet Harry. I'll be right back."

Draco wiggles his eyebrows and I comment in a low voice, "I take it the somebody is a lovely, young witch. Eyes where they don't belong then Draco? Go ahead. Let's make Hermione slap the taste out of your mouth in front of everyone." Ilir gets a big kick out of that. Draco chuckles.

Michael comes back with the same lovely lass he brought to the party. He introduces her to me. Her name is Lila. It only takes two minutes before I'm annoyed with Lila. The people who come to my home know me as Harry. The published author, boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world got old a long time ago.

I'm facing Ilir and Draco while Lila and Michael are facing me. Ilir and Draco are making faces and signs because they know what I'm thinking. The lights are on but nobody's home with Lila.

I finally tear my self away from Michael and Lila and head into the dining room. Lucia and Leanne jump up. Each in turn says, "Congratulations Harry, I'm going to be an aunt." I remark, "Well, I see everyone knows the secret. Good. Now get to work putting my wedding together." I grin as I run for cover.

Nice surprise. I look up to see Randy and behind him…..Susan. Randy grins and says, "We're just friends Harry." Susan blushes. I reply, "My arse. Just remember what I told you."

I step over to shake Randy's hand and give a nod to Susan. Randy heads into the living room. I imagine he likes telly too. I hear them introduce Randy to Dudley. After the introductions are over I hear the boys stage whisper, "Muggle." Dudley who wants to be a wizard but has never been ashamed to be a muggle yells, "And damn proud of it. You filthy wizards." They all crack up laughing.

I just stand in the doorway looking around at all the people I consider my family. I guess Merlin is trying to make up for my abysmal childhood when I had no one. Today. It feels good to be Harry Potter. Kiss my arse Vernon Dursley.

It's now time for me to do my part. I call the gentle wizards to the living room I excuse all the witches.

As soon as we are alone I tell the males, "You all have been deputized which is a muggle word for doing what I say. You all have been deputized to be in me and Seana's wedding in some capacity. Mark your calendars. It is September 26th at 1:00 pm. Seana and I will be getting married in the garden and the reception will be in the ballroom here at the house."

"Just so we don't have a duel, Dudley will be my best man. Ilir, Draco, Theo, Michael, Justin and Anthony will be my groomsmen. Ernie, Isaac and Randy will be door attendants. I'll need you wizards to help Dudley with stuff which can be done more quickly by magic than muggle. The wedding is muggle attire. Everybody in black suits. I, the very handsome groom, will be in a navy blue muggle suit. Dudley, I'll need you in some shade of blue. If you show up in any kind of girlie blue suit I'll ship your arse home. (Insert laugh here.) You are all invited to bring a plus one. Ernie can bring a plus two as long as his boxers aren't down around his ankles. Just kidding. If you don't know what you are supposed to do, study up. I'll only be getting married this once. I want it right. I won't say no to a bachelor party. That's a hint wizards. Invitations will be out shortly. Take note Malfoy. Your turn is coming up next. Have I missed anyone? I want all my gits involved in this day. So, if I've missed anyone it wasn't intentional."

Draco snipes, "Oh! Is it our turn to talk now wanker?" I just want to say, anybody who fucks this up will answer to me." Ilir chimes in, "And me. Now my wizards, lets get to eating, drinking and chasing witches. Chasing witches is for single wizards only.

There's so many of us we have to eat in the dining room. I call Nigel to have him tell the ladies we want to eat. They have to vacate the dining room. We all sit down to a nice dinner of roasted chicken with gravy, roasted potatoes, carrots, broccoli and corn. There's a lot of good natured bantering which keeps Seana's face red throughout the entire meal. But she holds her own.

After the treacle tart and vanilla ice cream the wizards go back to the living room to settle in for some conversation. The witches have wandered off. Probably back to the dining room.

At about 8:30 Hermione comes out and sits on Draco's lap. She's so bold.

Theo gives an exaggerated cough. This is Draco Malfoy they're fooling with. No one else dares to comment….except for Ilir. He asks, "Time to go then Draco?" Draco grins and retorts, "Jealous git." He and Hermione wish everyone a goodnight and head for the floo.

The rest of the ladies come into the living room. Seana sits on the arm of the couch next to me. Leanne sits next to Dudley. Lila perches on the arm of the chair next to Michael. I'm waiting for Susan to sit on Randy's lap. She doesn't. She walks over to watch Theo and Justin play wizards chess. Randy watches her walk from one end of the room to the other. No worries my arse. They're in it and they don't even know it.

At 9:00 or so everybody starts milling around getting ready to head for their respective homes. They shout out their goodnights then it's down to me, Seana and Ilir.

Ilir bring me up to speed on book sales. He remarks, "The publishers are in ecstasy. Sales are through the roof. There is even talk about printing a small excerpts kind of thing. These guys get paid to find ways to make money and they are doing it."

I relate my run in with the muggles at the post office and with Felicia the landscaper. Seana and Ilir have a good laugh. Ilir stands up to leave. He asks me, "Have you made anymore dreamless sleep potion.?"

I tell him, "Yes, my wizard, I have. This is the last batch I will be making. It's too easy to get dependent on this particular potion." Ilir nods. Seana is tired.. She gives Ilir a hug, me a kiss and heads upstairs.

"What do you think of Randy" I ask Ilir.

Seems like a no nonsense auror. He remarks. I like him. Just don't let him hang around with Ernie too much. We have a laugh. I give Ilir his potion and he heads for the floo. Ilir calls out. "I'll see you later Harry."

Seana is dozing when I get upstairs. I lay across the bed with my head in her lap. "What are you going to say in your owl to your mum and dad?"

Seana replies, "I was thinking. Maybe we could take off early on Friday, take a portkey to Ireland and come back Sunday night."

I think it's an excellent idea. I make a mental note to put paperwork in for a two way portkey to Ireland. I crawl up to kiss my brilliant fiancee. She kisses me and cheeks, "Now get off me you git." Lets just call this a shagless Sunday night.

Monday comes as always. It's going to be a busy day. I have two meetings today. One with the candidates and another with the candidates and Adrian. I remember to send in the request for a two way portkey to Ireland. I request after 12:00 noon on Friday and after 8:00 pm on Sunday.

I need to speak to Ernie so I leave a brief message on his phone. I also send an interoffice to Kingsley to see if he is available on September 26th to officiate at the wedding. Now down to work.

About 10:30 I go down to the lunch area to replenish my water supply. News travels fast. Roger Davies and Tracey Davis stop me to offer their congratulations on my upcoming wedding.

Is nothing a secret anymore? I wouldn't be surprised if baby clothes start arriving in my office.

The candidates followed by Michael file in at exactly one o'clock. This is not a test so I introduce myself and shake their hands. Right down to business. I give a spiel about best of the best and so on, etc.

I explain, "I have chosen you for a special project. This is not a mandatory project. You have full rights to decline. Let me say this. I would not ask you to do this if I didn't need it done. But, as I say. It is not mandatory you accept. MLE is in need of replacement officers. Being the top candidates on the AD side I have decided to open up these positions to you four. You will be fully trained to the MLE way of doing things. You will receive a pay rise and you will be top MLE officers as opposed to junior AD officers. I pause a minute to let my request sink in and ask a question. Are there any of you who are not interested in transferring over to MLE?"

Candidate John Rogers asks to be heard. He asks, "Will the transfer be permanent?" I tell him, "It is a permanent transfer. However, down the line you will be able to request a transfer back to AD if a spot opens. I'll be frank with you. The team I have now is a young team. Barring any transfers out or any unforeseen difficulties they will be with me for a long time. That's why I have specifically offered you this opportunity. Otherwise, you might remain Junior Aurors for years. I do not like to see valuable talent wasted because there aren't any spots open. It's only 1:30. If you would like to discuss this among yourselves I have an open room. Be back her at 1:55 please. Michael show them to the MLE conference room. Thanks. Mr. Gray. A moment."

When the other candidates leave I tell him, "This is another opportunity for you. Think carefully. I assume you've already had lunch." Sebastian smiles and replies, "I have had lunch sir." "Good." I reply.

The candidates report back at 1:55. We have a meeting to get to. Those who have chosen to decline the transfer may be excused. Nobody moves. "Am I to understand all you fine young wizards have chosen to accept the transfer?" I receive four "Yes sirs." Sweet.

I take a minute to express my thanks. "If there are ever any AD issues you need to discuss you can see Michael Corner, Assistant Head of AD. If you need advice of any kind, barring MLE directives, do not hesitate to come see me. Thank you. I will see you in a moment gentlemen. Michael. Please show them to the meeting room."

The meeting with Adrian goes well. He is happy to get the cream of the crop. He explains what will go on and the training they will get. Most importantly, he explains about their pay rise which goes into effect as soon as they sign the Ministry transfer contract. My portion of the meeting is over. All that is left is for them to sign to become full fledged MLE officers. I thank them all and wish them good luck.

Sebastian Grey stops by my office at 5:00. He says, "I was hoping to catch you sir." I invite him to have a seat. He thanks me, "I appreciate you giving me another chance. I promise to live up to your expectations. I will not let you down."

I reply to him, "I don't think you'll let anyone down Mr. Gray. At this juncture though, it is Adrian you have to impress. You've already impressed me. Anything else?"

"No sir. He says. Thank you. Good night sir."

I'm thrilled. That went extremely well.

Kingsley's answer to my request lands on the desk. Kingsley wrote, it will be an honor and a pleasure for me to officiate at the wedding. My request for the two way portkey has been approved.

The portkey reminds me. I want to get a mobile phone to take to Ireland for Seana's mum and dad. I also want to get one for Seana.

Another two obstacles down with one to go.

I am home by 6:00. Seana isn't home. She must be at Seamus'. I floo call her. I want to let her know I have the portkeys. I confirm, "I have the port keys love and Kingsley has agreed to be the Officiant."

Seana comments, "Well done sweetheart. I'll be staying at Seamus' tonight. We want to talk."

I floo to Ilir's house. I step out of the floo and shout, "Hello. Anybody about?"

Ilir comes out of his bedroom half dressed. I ask him, "You ready for bed this early?" Sometimes I can be so dense.

Ilir is about to reply when Susan comes out of the front bathroom. She stops short. I turn my back as she isn't dressed for company. I'm more embarrassed than they are. I head for the floo mumbling, "Sorry. You should lock your floo."

I head directly for the muggle beer. I need to sit and reflect. I wonder how I could have been so wrong about a relationship between Randy and Susan and missed the signals between Ilir and Susan. Well fuck me.

On Tuesday, Seana and I meet with Chen. Seana is more than pleased with his work.

She tells Chen, "It is going to look amazing."

I remind Chen about the badges. I disclose, "Seana and I will be in Ireland this weekend. If anything goes awry we won't be here to see about it."

Chen tells us, "Everything is all set. Your ballroom will definitely be finished Monday, 8/11."

Seana and I notice Felicia and her staff are working diligently. The garden looks like shite right now but we can hope for the best.

We are excited for our trip to Ireland. Seana loves her mobile phone. She can't wait to give one to her mum.

I haven't heard from Ilir. Susan evidently could care less. She has gone about her way not even embarrassed a little. I guess what Michael and Anthony alluded to is correct. The guys aren't the only ones to be caught with their underwear around their ankles. Whatever. As long as she does her job.

Thursday afternoon Ernie stops by my office when he comes off the road. He wants to tell me about the altercation at the Leakey Cauldron.

Ernie knows I don't go in for gossip so this must be revealing.

Ernie tell me, "Ron came into the pub trying to chat up Hannah. First off Hannah wasn't having any of it. Second. Neville. Our boy Neville went up one side and down the other on Ron Weasley. When Neville was through, Hannah ran across the room, jumped into his arms and gave him the kind of kiss best kept behind locked doors. The pub went wild." I grin. I thank Ernie for the gossip. He leaves my office chuckling.

Friday morning dawns sunny and bright. The only blight on the day is my appointment with Ron. I'm not a gambling man but I'd bet even money the AD is looking pretty good to Ron right now.

11:00 am comes and goes. I'm pissed because Seana and I have a portkey for 1:00 pm. At noon, I leave a message for my team. "Gone to Ireland for the weekend. Don't call me. I'll call you. I am sealing my office. If you see anyone in here messing about, arrest him. Just don't arrest Ilir. He's probably only stealing water."

I am heading for the floo when Ron Weasley steps out. He says, "Harry. Just the bloke I was looking for. Are you ready for our appointment?" I remark, "Your appointment was for what time?" He replies, "11:00 am." I tell him, "It's now 12:30. I have a portkey waiting for me. Make another appointment."

I leave him standing there. I don't have a doubt he will try to snoop around in my office. I have an awful thought. Ron may try to slip doctored reinstatement papers in the same place he left his resignation papers. I do not put it past the tosser. Hopefully the team will keep their eyes open.

Seana is all packed. I take a minute to leave the team a message about what Ron may be up to. I finish by stating, "I mean it. If Ron is trying to play clever. Arrest him."

We get to the portkey office with only minutes to spare. The trip itself isn't bad. Then it's only a short apparition to Seana's parents house. My stomach is in knots. I hope Mr. Finnigan doesn't want to hex first and ask questions later.

Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan are glad to see us. It's hugs and handshakes all around. They have this absolutely gigantic lunch waiting for us. I eat until I'm about to fall over and bounce.

Seana presents her mum with the phone. Her mother starts crying. I want to head for the hills until I find out she's crying from happiness. Thank Merlin.

Mr. Finnigan and I chat for awhile about everything from Seamus not settling down to the Irish Quidditch League. Mr. Finnigan invites me to come through to the living room. Seana and her mother are already in there. I take a seat next to Seana. Because I'm a coward I nudge Seana.

Seana says, "Mum, dad. Harry has something to tell you." My witch has ratted me out. The only thing I can do is go for it. Seana smiles at me and links her arm through mine.

Haltingly I get it out. "Mr. Finnigan. Mrs. Finnigan. Seana and I are three weeks pregnant." I wait for the explosion I expected from Seamus. There isn't one. Mr. Finnigan tells us that Seamus sent an owl. I know I'm not off the hook yet. But, I haven't been hexed to death so I let out a huge sigh of relief. I explain to the Finnigans, "Our apologies. Seana and I didn't mean for this to happen."

I truly don't want to say anymore on that subject. It's quite awkward talking to Seana's parents about our sex life. Instead I let Seana tell them about our wedding plans.

Mrs Finnigan is overjoyed. Mr. Finnigan. Not so much. We talk it out for over an hour. Mr. Finnigan finally admits, "I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. I am proud to have you come into our family. You are a top shelf wizard. We'll love you like a son."

Phew. Seana and I are off the hook. The Finnegan's agree to come to England the first of September and stay the entire month.

My mobile rings in the middle of the conversation. Caller-ID says it Michael. I excuse myself to answer the call. I hear all these voices trying to be heard. I ask, "What's going on?" Michael replies, "We've arrested Ron Weasley."


	24. Miasma

**Chapter 24: Notes**

Not happy in Ireland

Ron in a holding cell

Susan out of line

The heart of the matter

***Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. **

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes**

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: In Such A Short Space Of Time

Shane and I chat for awhile about everything from Seamus not settling down to the Irish Quidditch League. Shane invites me to come through to the living room. Seana and her mother are already in there. I take a seat next to Seana. Because I'm a coward I nudge Seana.

Seana says, "Mum, dad. Harry has something to tell you." My witch has ratted me out. The only thing I can do is go for it. Seana smiles at me and links her arm through mine.

Haltingly I get it out. "Shane. Aideen. Seana and I are three weeks pregnant." I wait for the explosion I expected from Seamus. There isn't one. Shane Finnigan tells us that Seamus sent an owl. I know I'm not off the hook yet. But, I haven't been hexed to death so I let out a huge sigh of relief. I explain to the Finnigans, "Our apologies. Seana and I didn't mean for this to happen."

I truly don't want to say anymore on that subject. It's quite awkward talking to Seana's parents about our sex life. Instead I let Seana tell them about our wedding plans.

Aideen Finnigan is overjoyed. Shane Finnigan. Not so much. We talk it out for over an hour. Shane finally admits, "I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. I am proud to have you come into our family. You are a top shelf wizard. We'll love you like a son."

Phew. Seana and I are off the hook. The Finnegan's agree to come to England the first of September and stay the entire month.

My mobile rings in the middle of the conversation. Caller-ID says it Michael. I excuse myself to answer the call. I hear all these voices trying to be heard. I ask, "What's going on?" Michael replies, "We've arrested Ron Weasley."

**Chapter 24: Miasma**

Why am I not surprised my team had to arrest Ron Weasley. I release a huge sigh and ask Michael to explain.

Michael tells me, "It was just as you suggested boss. Weasley came in under the guise of visiting. We went on about our daily business. Randy was going to put some reports on your desk. Before he got to your office he could see something shimmering beside your desk. He drew his wand for stun. He realizes as the newest auror he should have team backup. Randy backs away and comes to get us.

Initially we didn't see a thing in your office except what belongs there. Randy points out the little piece of shimmer coming from the office. Susan swore. She thinks Weasley is under a disillusionment charm. At the time, none of us knew it was Weasley. We had our suspicions but didn't know for sure. I cast an Intruder Charm to locate the person. The charm pinpointed an area over in the corner. We all had our wands drawn. I stepped over to the area designated by the intruder charm. I shouted Undo and tapped the intruder at the place his head should be. Just like magic. Ron Weasley appeared before our eyes. At that point, it hadn't mattered what Weasley was doing or what he was after. He was a civilian interfering with Ministry property. We had to arrest him. Susan bound him while Randy relieved him of the Ministry documents he had in his hand."

I am standing there with the mobile to my ear not believing what I've heard. Ron Weasley wasn't the smartest wizard I know that. What had he hoped to gain by rifling through my office?

I ask Michael, "What was he after? Where is he now?" Michael replies, "It appears Weasley had a copy of his own file. He had inserted reinstatement documents into the file. The documents appear to have been signed and stamped by you yesterday Harry. He is now up for a forgery charge as well as the interfering with Ministry property charge. Unless you want to go easy on him, he will spend some time in Lower Azkaban. Guaranteed. I believe Weasley thought if he could get the paperwork into the system you wouldn't contest it. That bloke has an ego the size of England and Scotland put together."

I retort, "Well. Ron Weasley is in for a surprise. He is going to face some type of prosecution. Get all the paperwork done. I'll look it over when Seana and I get back. Keep his arse in the holding cell. It'll serve him right. This time I want things done to the letter. Notify Kingsley of the break in. Let him know I'm aware of what is going on and will handle it when I'm back in London. Thank Randy for me"

Michael cheeks, "Thank Randy for doing his job? I don't think so. I'll give him a clap on the back." I laugh, "Okay. A clap on the back it is. I'll thank him when I get back." I disconnect our call.

Seana, Shane and Aideen have been talking quietly among themselves. They look at me expectantly when I enter the room.

I tell them, "Just some Auror business. My team is handling it."

Shane, Aideen, Seana and I go back to our prior discussion. The Finnigans have finalized their decision. They are definitely coming to England the first week of September. Seana now has an extra pair of hands to help with the wedding. Most things will be handled by the Wedding Planner. Aideen can take care of the personal touches.

Seana is beaming. She's happy her mum is coming to England.

I feel a little badly for Seamus. It seems his dad looks forward to torturing Seamus about finding a nice witch and settling down. I'm thinking. That will be fun to watch.

I decide to stay in Ireland for the weekend. I don't see the point of rushing home when my team has everything under control. Seana and I discuss our plans for the wedding with her parents. We also discuss the renovations underway at the house. Her parents are impressed.

Aideen is excited for the wedding. She and Seana discuss every single aspect of every single wedding they ever attended. I try to stay involved in the conversation. Me trying to stay in the conversation only works for so long. Pretty soon the only answer coming out of my mouth is uh huh.

Shane realizes I'm overdosing on weddings. He invites me to his variation of a man cave. We spend a quiet, wedding free couple of hours drinking Guinness Stout (muggle beer).

It's nearing 10:30 pm. I ask Shane if he would show me to the room where I'll be sleeping.

We go back through to the living room. I tell Seana, " I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Seana gets up to give me a quick peck on the cheek. Then she goes back to resume the conversation with her mum.

Shane leads me to a bedroom halfway to Antarctica. I smile to myself. He is definitely trying to keep me as far away from Seana as possible. He needn't have worried. I would not do anything to disrespect their home. Anyway, we are already pregnant. There's not much more damage I can do.

I didn't have a very hard day but I'm tired. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I have dreams of Ron Wesley being sent to Azkaban. Otherwise, I enjoy a peaceful night's sleep.

I wake up at the crack of dawn and can't get back to sleep. I'm not really familiar with the layout of the Finnigan home. I need to use the bathroom but I don't want to appear I'm nosing around their home. Seeing they've put me in the bedroom closest to Antarctica. I'm willing to take a chance. I pick out a change of clothes and start my journey. I'm in luck. There is a bathroom two doors up on the right. I take a leisurely shower and perform my morning ritual. After I get all prettied up, I wander around looking for the kitchen. It flashes through my mind how valuable Nigel is to me.

When I find the kitchen I'm surprised to see Aideen already preparing breakfast. She invites me to have a seat. When I sit down she places a cup of coffee in front of me. She apologizes, "Sorry Harry. We are coffee drinkers in this house. We don't use too much tea."

I smile and reply, "My best friend spent some time in the States and she introduced me to coffee. I enjoy a cup of coffee almost as much as a cup of tea." Mrs. Finnigan was properly pleased. She put together a full breakfast.

I was on my second plate by the time Seana and her father enter the kitchen. Shane claps me on the back asking, "Early riser there Harry?"

I reply, "I am. Usually not before the birds though."

Shane lets out a hearty laugh. He comments, "It's the air in Ireland. It works that way on visitors sometime. Today, the wife and I want to show you some of the lovely sights of Ireland. It is going to entail a bit of walking and some apparating. Are you up for it?"

I glance at Seana. She nods. I reply to Shane, "We'll take the trip with you." Shane doesn't miss my glance in Seana's direction. He inquires, "Seana already wearing the pants in the family? Eh Harry. I see you need her permission to take a walk."

Aideen Finnigan steps in, "Hush now Shane."

I comment, "Seana can wear the pants in our family all day long. She and I respect each other. I value everything she has to say."

Seana was beaming. She got up to come around the table to give me a kiss. Kissing in front of her parents was a little awkward for me but she did it anyway.

Breakfast isn't long finished before Shane is hustling us out the door. The local scenery must be amazing. Shane is definitely in a hurry to show it to me.

We visit a farmers market. Okay. It's a market where farmers sell meat, fruit and vegetables. A farmers market. Who knew I was this smart? Seana and I don't get to visit a farmers market when we are home. Not to be flippant but they aren't all that interesting. If you've seen one fruit you've seen them all…..Just kidding. Fruit is good. The little Bearer of Light will be eating fruit when he gets teeth.

Anyway. The next stop on the trail is pretty interesting. Mr. Finnigan has had us apparate to The Burren which is lovely. Then we apparate to The Hill of Tara which is lovely as well. Next we apparate to Bunratty Castle. Another lovely piece of Irish history. Wonderful.

Sightseeing is all well and good but I'm watching Seana. She appears to be really tired. I try not to be rude. I tell Shane and Aideen that Seana has had enough. Mr. Finnigan doesn't want to hear it. He wants to push on. In my opinion, Seana looks faint. I want us to stop. At least stop for a rest. Seana smiles at me just before she sinks to the ground.

Mother and father or not. I'm pissed off. What is her prat of a father trying to prove? I am aware of the location of the Finnigan home. I pick Seana up and apparate us there. I get her into bed so she can rest. I'm trying to keep my voice down because I don't want to insult anyone. But the famous Potter temper is up. I may have said 'fuck' more than once. What was this all about? It wouldn't be good for me to talk to either of her parents at the moment. I need to stay in their good graces. I don't want Seana upset with me about something I would probably say.

Seana has dozed off. While she is dozing I get our things together. We're leaving. Seana can see whatever sights she wants from the back garden in our own home.

Yup. I'm still in full temper and not thinking very clearly. There is a knock on the door. I take a few deep breaths before I open it. It's Aideen. She is looking all concerned and shite. Nobody was concerned when they had Seana traipsing through the shamrocks. I know I'm still not calm enough to face either parent. As Aideen enters the room, I excuse myself to the room I've been given.

I've been in the room a total of five minutes. There's a knock on the door. With a magnificent eye roll I open the door. Standing outside my room looking sheepish is Shane Finnigan. I look at him and he looks at me.

Finally he says, "I didn't realize how tiring our outing would be for Seana."

I respond before I can stop myself, "I think you've proven your point. You wear the pants in the family. You don't have to listen to anyone's opinion except your own. Duly noted."

Shane huffs, "Now look here Potter. I did no such thing. I would not endanger my daughter."

I start to say something else but Seana appears at my door. She enters the room and puts her hand on my arm. She has brought the calm back to my lovely personality. I lead her over to the bed and make her sit down.

Seana snaps, "I'm not an invalid Harry. I just got over tired. There's no need to be rude to my father."

What? Suddenly I'm the bad guy. I snap back at her, "You know what. You're right. I should close my mouth right now. Excuse me." I leave the room. Seana calls out to me but I keep going.

I have no fucking idea where I want to be. I just want to be out of that room. When I stop walking I find myself in a lovely little enclosure. There are benches and a little fountain. I sit down on one of the benches. I need a moment of reflection before I end up saying something which will result in me losing a fiancee.

I must have sat on that bench for hours. My knees are as stiff as boards when I get up. I head back into the house for what I foresee as a tension filled night.

When I enter my delegated room, Seana is still on my bed. She asks me, "Have you calmed down now or do you still want to fight?" I mumble, "I never want to fight with you Seana. You know that." She retorts, "Well I sure couldn't tell that a while ago."

I was getting into deep waters. It was best I remain silent. Which is exactly what I do. I climb into the bed and cover my eyes with my arms. A wizard can't get into trouble when he is sleep. It is something I learned at the hands of Vernon Dursley.

Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. Seana wants to be ornery. I want to be sleep. Seana says, "Don't you dare try to ignore me Harry." I reply, "I'm not trying to ignore you (I was) Seana. I'm trying to go to sleep."

Seana pulls my arms from across my eyes. She comes nose to nose with me. "You owe my father an apology."

I pull myself to the edge of the bed and snap, "Of course I do. I'll run right out and do it now."

Seana frowns and responds with, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just telling you what you should do. If it's too hard. Don't do it."

I raise my voice a bit when I ask her, "I'm supposed to apologize because he ran you into the ground to show he's in charge? What about the baby? You act like our child belongs to you only. He's mine as well you know. I don't want to see either of you in distress."

Seana picks this point in my tirade to start crying. I can't bear to see her cry. My temper disappears with her first tear. I sit down on the bed beside her and take her in my arms. I whisper, "I'm sorry baby. I don't want to upset you. I'll apologize to your father. I was out of line." She sobs into my chest, "He wasn't trying to hurt me or the baby. He was excited to show you Ireland." I swallow my Potter pride and respond, "I know. I was being a git."

I get up. "I'll be right back," I tell her. I go to find Mr. fucking Finnigan. Shane is sitting in the living room. I ask, "May I speak to you for a minute Shane?"

He nods.

I say, "I apologize for my earlier outburst. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. It won't happen again. Excuse me."

I'm heading back to my room when Shane calls out, "I wouldn't harm a hair on her head. She's my baby."

Inside my head I answer, "Then try acting like it." Out loud I say to Shane, "Of course. I know that." I keep walking towards the bedroom.

Seana has left the bedroom. Fine. I think. Bloody fine. I lie back down on the bed. It takes me quite a while to fall asleep.

I'm awakened during the night by Seana climbing into the bed. My first thought is to panic. All I need is for Shane or Aideen to find us in bed together.

Seana lays her head on my shoulder and one leg over my body. Then she does the unthinkable. Seana begins to rub big dick. Big dick has no way of knowing we are in Ireland at Seana's parents house. He blows up at the first touch of her hand. He wants attention. "Seana," I whisper, "We can't do this here. I want to do this but we can't do this. No sex in the house of the parents." Seana smiles and rubs harder. I'm almost to the point of no return. When I start to moan she covers my mouth with her mouth. I throw up locking and silencing charms. When all is said and done, I have to admit, It was some of the best sex we have ever had. I guess Seana and I like danger.

We make love one more time for good luck. To my way of thinking. If Seana is naked in my bed already, I might as well take advantage. Seana kisses me one last time, removes the spells and returns to her bedroom. I lie there as satisfied as a wizard can be wondering how I got back into Seana's good books. It must have been the apology I extended to Shane.

That's nice. I think. I'm going to start apologizing to people much more often.

Sunday morning brunch is lovely. I feel like a freshly shagged man. Oh! That's right. I am a freshly shagged man. Seana looks radiant. I'm surprised Aideen doesn't call her on it. Seana and Aideen chatter endlessly. I did apologize to Shane but I really don't have that much to say to him. Shane and I make several desultory attempts at conversation but the attempts fizzle out.

After brunch, Shane calls me aside to ask, "Would you like to accompany me to an Irish National League Quidditch game? Ireland is playing Wales."

All of a sudden, I think the world of this man. I respond with a hearty. " I would love to attend the game."

He replies, "Well get your stuff. We have to leave straightaway."

I hurry to tell Seana about attending the Quidditch game with her father. I kiss her on the cheek. I hurry even faster back to Shane. I wouldn't want him to accidentally leave without me.

The game is actually quite good. I support Wales over Ireland. I don't comment on it because the day is going well and I don't want to spoil anything. Seana and I have a quick supper with the Aideen and Shane before we get ready to catch out portkey.

I hug Aideen and shake hands with Shane. Shane and I have come the conclusion that we both love Seana. We only want what's best for her. I can live with that. Especially if he doesn't want to take her on anymore sightseeing jaunts while she's pregnant.

Seana and I apparate to the portkey office. We have a ten minute wait before we are on our way home.

My house is full when we floo in. We are greeted by most of our friends. Seana takes our things upstairs to put them away. I am called to the side by Michael who wants a word.

Michael wants to discuss Ron Weasley. I don't. "Let's talk about this tomorrow Michael." I remark. "I want to enjoy the rest of my night."

Michael is not offended by my remark. He is just excited to have arrested Ron. I clap him on the shoulder as we head back into the living room.

Draco and Hermione ask about the trip. I lie to their faces. I tell them, "It was wonderful." Hermione is on to me. She is looking at me curiously with her eyebrows raised. Draco says, "Nice time with the in-laws then? Sounds good." I don't want to get into particulars so I don't say anything.

Dudley and Leanne are snuggled up on the big couch. Dudley throws out his hand for a shake.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Randy. I want to compliment him for his part in helping to apprehend Ron. I decide not to approach him because Susan is monopolizing him. Susan is up on him like a date.

A date? Wasn't she just at Ilir's house naked except for knickers? What the hell? It's not my business. I'm irritated nonetheless. In my mind, I'm thinking that Susan sure has blossomed from the shy Hufflepuff she used to be. Then I think. We have all changed. It is called growing up.

I look around for Ilir. He's nowhere to be found. That's just odd. I would have thought he would be here trying to be the wizard in charge.

I call out to Draco, "My wizard. Where is Ilir tonight?"

Draco shrugs and replies, "He's got his boxers in a bunch over something. He's at home."

I believe I know why his boxers are in a bunch. I decide to have a visit with him.

When I step out of the floo I'm hoping another half naked witch doesn't come out of the bathroom. There's nothing wrong with it. Ilir's single. It's just that I don't want to be embarrassed or embarrass anyone.

I give a shout. There's no answer. Just as I'm about to give a second shout, Ilir comes out of the back. He grins, "My wizard," He says, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for you." I reply. "I was wondering why you aren't over at the house." Ilir replies, "I was over a little earlier."

That's it. That's all he says. Now I know something is wrong. I can usually get a full explanation out of Ilir. I ask him, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

For a minute I think he's going to disclose whatever is on his mind. That minute passes and he shakes his head. "There's really nothing to talk about."

I have my answer. I feel as though Ilir has something weighing on his mind but I can't make him discuss it with me if he doesn't want. He'll tell me when he's ready. Or not.

I invite him to come over to the house for a little conversation.

I'm sure his first thought is to refuse. After a little hesitation he agrees to come over. I suggest, "There's water up in the study. Let's go up there to chat." Ilir grins at me and calls out, "Git."

Ilir goes upstairs. I go to get Draco.

I cast my eyes around as I approach Draco. I'm looking for Susan and Randy. I don't see them.

Lowly, I tell Draco, "I need you upstairs in the study. Just you. If you take my meaning. Go on up. I'll be there in a minute." I'm going to get extra water and some muggle beer.

I open the kitchen door and Susan is stepping away from Randy.

I say, "Howdy." I get what I need and leave. It's not my thing but I couldn't have missed it if I tried. Randy's dick was standing at attention. I guess Susan is hard at work.

I head up to the study. As I reach the doors I can hear raised voices. What the fuck? Ilir and Draco arguing. That's new.

I walk into the study and the conversation stops. I quip, "Don't stop yelling at each other just because I've come in."

Neither of the wizards say anything. I put the beer and water on the desk. "What the fuck is going on?" I ask. "Don't tell me nothing either. The last time you two yelled at each other was…..never. Have a seat."

Ilir retorts, "It's nothing Harry. I don't want to speak out of school. Draco is helping me sort this out."

I snap, "Just a minute ago there was nothing going on. You don't want to speak out of school? Now it's between you and Draco. What the hell? I respect your choice not to tell me but it wasn't necessary to lie."

Ilir heaves a heavy sigh. He starts to speak. " I did something stupid Harry and it snowballed."

Draco starts to speak. I interrupt him. "If it's Ilir's story Draco. Let him tell it."

Draco settles back in the chair.

Ilir continues, I asked Susan out. I also-."

"Yes, Ilir. Unhappily I stumbled upon your 'date.'" I retort.

"You have it all wrong Harry. I did ask her out on a date. However, when she got to the house she became far more interested in Drystan than me.

Now I'm speechless. I ask, "Are you telling me Susan cornered Drystan in your house when she was supposed to be your date?"

Ilir nodded.

I rant, "How in Merlin's name did that happen?"

Ilir huffs, "How does anything happen? My cousin is young and has always been a little randy. I never saw it coming. Susan and I had been talking until she went to use the bathroom. I'm sitting in the living room waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so we could go. I became uneasy after she was gone for an extended period of time. I find her in Drystan's room. They didn't even have the decency to throw up a charm. There was Drystan, arse in the air with his mouth between Susan's legs. He was groaning. She was moaning. I thought I had connected with The Steamy Channel."

Draco and Harry laugh out loud.

Ilir says, "I don't think it's funny.

"Ilir," I say. "Get on with it. I'm not seeing the problem."

Draco chimes in, "That's just what I told him."

"Ilir." I repeat. "If that's all that happened. Then nothing's happened. Our Susan is a slag. She does her job. What can I say? It's a good thing you didn't actually get involved with her."

Ilir reveals, "Susan is also entertaining Adrian and trying to entertain Randy. I didn't want to bring Randy's name into this. He's a good man. Randy has resisted Susan. Adrian is a pig. He went right in there. I know Drystan's single and he can shag a witch a night if he likes. But, he wants Susan. I am the tougher, older, more knowledgeable wizard. I'm charged with looking out for Drystan. My mother will have my head on a platter. I let her brother's youngest son get tangled up with a-a-a slag."

Draco spoke up, "I told him there's nothing he could do outside of sending Drystan home. That's out of the question though. Drystan is training with Bill Weasley. He'll never leave London willingly."

Something suddenly strikes me funny. I start to laugh and can't stop. Of course, this starts Draco. Ilir is sitting there pissed off to all hell and Draco and I can't stop laughing. Think about it. The witch he was supposed to take out ends up shagging his cousin in front of his face. If that's not bad luck. I don't know what is.

I try to bring my laughter under control. I sputter, "Think of it as a blessing. If you started dating her you probably would have ended up being her Sunday boy. Everybody would have known your business. Draco and I start laughing again.

After a few minutes, Ilir sees the humor as well. He comments, "Okay. Now that you two have had your big laugh. Tell me how to separate the curse-breaker and the slag."

This comment sends me and Draco back into another fit of laughter. I say, "Sit down Ilir. Have a water. Let's think."

We don't have a chance to do any thinking. Hermione is knocking on the study door. Hurriedly I tell Draco and Ilir. "We'll meet here tomorrow after I get home. We'll figure something out."

Hermione comes into the study looking suspicious. She asks, "What's going on?" "Nothing." We all reply. Draco gets up.

Hermione tells him it's almost 10:30. They should be going." Draco gives us a wave as he follows Hermione out.

I cheek to Ilir, "Let's go downstairs and see what's up." Ilir laughs.

Just about everybody is gone. Michael nods his head in the direction of the kitchen. The message is clear. Susan is still working her magic. Michael says goodnight and heads for the floo. Seana left a note telling me she is staying with Seamus. It's down to me and Ilir. Ilir excuses himself to the bathroom. It's down to me.

I go over to the kitchen door. I open it as though I'm coming in. There's no need for me to pretend. Neither Randy nor Susan could have seen me. Randy is leaning against the counter with his eyes closed and his head thrown back as Susan is on her knees between his legs.

I back out of the kitchen and bump into Ilir. He asks, "What's going on?" I tell him Susan is washing Randy's dick…..with her mouth." Ilir shakes his head and retorts, "You and Draco have to help me get Drystan out of this."

I say loudly, "Okay Ilir. I'll probably talk to you tomorrow. Do you want a muggle beer before you go?" Ilir replies, "Yes. Thanks Harry."

By the time we enter the kitchen, Susan and Randy are sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the table. I act surprised. I remark, "Hi guys. I thought everyone was gone. Would either of you like a beer?"

Randy has his head down. He mumbles, "No thanks boss." Susan looks directly at me then Ilir and says, "Me either. I guess I should be going." She's out of the chair and through the kitchen door in a flash.

As Randy stands to leave I request, "Stay a bit Randy. I want to have a word." He slumps back down in the chair.

Ilir puts his beer down. He says, "I'll just be going then. I'll speak with you tomorrow. Goodnight Randy."

Randy mumbles, "Goodnight Mr. Nota."

When Ilir is gone I question Randy, "Is everything alright?"

Randy puts his head up. He looks me in the eye and says, "I'm trapped."

I hand him a beer and reply, "Explain."

Randy tells the story, " Susan has been all over him. Whenever there's a spare minute with no one else around she's all over my dick. It's embarrassing. I'm the new kid and don't want to be pegged as the snitch so I've gone along with her bull shite. I've had it Harry. I'm a wizard. No witch is going to either lose me my position or have her hands on my body if I don't want them there."

"So tonight was an example of you not wanting her on your body?" I retort. "I walk into my kitchen and have to back out because a witch is sucking off a wizard who is most assuredly enjoying her attentions. Tell me again how much you don't like her on your body."

Randy looks at me and replies, "I can't even deny that took place. What I can tell you is she poked, prodded, pulled and rubbed against me all night. Yes, she finally got me cornered in the kitchen. Yes, she sucked me off. All I can say is, the witch is fast. One minute I'm standing there. The next minute I'm being worked on. I'm not trying to be a whiny bastard. I liked Susan when I first started. Then came the games. I pick my own witches Harry. I haven't picked her. I won't lie. If she wasn't pulling the same thing on a few Junior Aurors I could have lived with her wanting to touch me every minute."

"Are you telling me she is messing around with officers junior to her? I ask. Randy nods.

I reply, "That's a different story. This isn't about wanting or needing sex. This is about power. What we have here is an abuse of power. This will be easy to deal with. Other than this you are doing a fine job. Keep up the good work. From here on out, do not consider yourself the new guy who could lose his position. Consider yourself an Auror who should be defending his position. The words to use are back the fuck off. Then walk away. Power abusers usually go after people they think they can control. Another thing. How did you get paired back up with Susan? I had you paired with Ernie."

Randy answered, "I don't know Harry. I was with Ernie. Then one morning the work board listed me as being paired with Susan."

"As of now, your permanent pairing is with Ernie. This witch is running slipshod over my department. I'll soon fix that." I huff. I stand up and shake Randy's hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

I have a lot to do to get my department back in shape. I need to fix it before Kingsley decides to fix me. Too many things happening in the AD. If I can't get this thing with Susan fixed, I'm going to make her someone else's problem for a while. I'm feeling like the bad luck fairy is trying to shite all over me. But not for much longer. I make a mental note to see where they need loaners.

The first thing I do when I get in Monday is check the schedule for Ministries which need loaners. If I can't immediately rectify this Susan thing. Susan may be waking up for duty in Greece. The schedule shows loaners are needed at the Ministry in Australia and the newly built Ministry in Argentina. I have choices.

I have a memo on my desk from Kingsley. "I'm not sure what's going on in your department Harry but you need to get this Weasley thing finished immediately." I send Kingsley a simple reply. "Understood."

I am now a wizard on a mission. No one is going to interfere between me and my job. I call Michael on the mobile. He appears at my door five minutes later. He comments, "We need to get down to courtroom ten immediately. Weasley will be coming up for judgment this morning. Everyone else is already down there."

I pick up my wand and adjust my robes. We head down to the courtroom.

Ron used to be my best mate. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little apprehensive at the prospect of him going to Lower Azkaban. But what needs to be done. Will be done.

The Wizengamot has already called cases by the time Michael and I enter the courtroom. Two wizards have already been sent to LA (Lower Azkaban). Three cases later they call Ronald Bilius Weasley. My entire team is called to testify. The Head of the Wizengamot himself questions Ron. During his testimony Ron feigned innocence to each of his charges. His answer to everything was "Harry Potter needs me. I was just doing the department a favor. Harry was going to reinstate me anyway." Everything the prat says revolves around me.

After sitting there for an hour listening to Ron's bull shite I am pissed off. I stand to be heard.

As soon as I was recognized by the Wizengamot. I recite the entire story the way it had been told to me by my team. I make it clear I never had any intention of reinstating Ron. I make it clear what he has done is an offense punishable by a time in LA.

The Wizengamot thanks me for my time. For his offenses. Ron Weasley is judged to be guilty. He receives a sentence of five years in LA. He is eligible for release after two years. I feel badly for Ron. He has made all the wrong choices. He became his own worst enemy. If he had done things the right way he wouldn't be in this position.

My team gives me some breathing room. They understand my predicament. I've just had to send one of my former best friends to prison. It is not a good feeling.

By the time I reach my office I have brightened considerably. I didn't have a thing to do with Ron going to Lower Azkaban. He did it all by himself. I don't want to dwell on Ron. I had other matters to attend to.

First on my agenda is to check the work board. The board definitely reads Randy paired with Susan. I leave my first team message of the day. I request the person who changed the work board to report to my office at 5: pm. Next, I need to get the Susan mess straightened out. To be able to do this I need to go to the Junior Auror quarters. This will probably take me all day. I leave my second team message of the day.

When I get to the fifth floor I request a conference room and access to the Junior Aurors. I'm shown to a conference room as a line of Aurors line up outside the doors. There are twenty Aurors to be questioned. I jump right in.

The first Auror is in and out within five minutes. He doesn't have a clue as to what I'm going on about. The same goes for Aurors two through six.

I'm thinking this may not take as long as I thought.

Auror number seven is a different story. He is hesitant to speak. After I assure him, "I am investigating an ongoing legal matter. Your information is important." Auror number seven informs me, "I am interacting with Susan." My only other questions are, "Did you initiate this interaction and is this interaction welcome?"

The Auror gives a negative reply to both questions.

Aurors twelve and seventeen are the only other Aurors who answer the same as Auror seven. Each Auror is advised that this is an ongoing investigation. It should not be discussed with anyone. I also advise the Aurors they never have to accept unwarranted attentions from anyone. No matter who they were.

I have the information I need. Time to move ahead.

There are four messages waiting for me in my office. Seana is at the house. She writes that the ballroom and the garden look amazing. I put her message aside. I'll see everything when I get home.

The next message is from Ilir. All it says is, "Help." I laugh. My wizard seems to be falling apart. He needs to come correct of he's going to be my baby's Assistor.

The third message is from Kingsley who congratulates me on a job well done in the courtroom this morning.

The fourth message is from Molly Weasley. She wants to know if I have sent Ron to LA. This message warrants a reply. I write Molly that Ron is going to LA and I did give testimony. But it was Ron's actions which got him locked up. I had the message sent out. I can assume I won't be getting a Weasley jumper for Christmas.

With all that out of the way I can now concentrate on my most pressing problem. Susan. I am looking forward to 5:00 pm. I truly believe Susan will be the person showing up at my door. Then. I'll have her. I almost feel like whistling.

About 4:30 I look up to see Adrian Pucey at my door. I stand to shake his hand. Adrian doesn't seem happy. I ask, "What can I do for you?"

Adrian speaks hesitantly, " I'm sorry about Weasley. It must have been hard to send your mate away."

I say, "It was hard and it wasn't. I did testify but he brought it all down on himself. It's not something I really want to discuss. Is there something else?"

Adrian asks, "Were you with the Juniors today?"

"I was." I answer. Adrian is silent for several seconds. I tell him, "I have a meeting coming up at 5:00 pm. I don't mean to be rude. But if you need to speak to me. Please speak now."

Adrian straightens up in his chair. He remarks, "Is there an issue with the Juniors?

"It's an ongoing case Adrian. I can't discuss it." I reply.

He stands up to leave. At the doorway he turns around to say, "Let me know if you need help with anything.**"**

It is 4:55. I review several documents. I am in the process of signing reports when Susan knocks on my door.

I think, Gotcha. Then I see Ernie behind her. What the hell?

I gesture for them to come in. I wave my door closed. Wandless magic rules.

Susan and Ernie sit there not saying a word. They sit there like they don't know what this is about.

I spit, "Some fucking body better start talking and they better start talking soon."

Ernie explains, "I changed the board. I'm the only one on the team beside Michael who can. That's the way we set it up."

I ask, "What would possess you to override my orders. My explicit orders."

Ernie sputters, "Susan asked me to pair her with Randy. She wants to be the one to teach him the ropes."

"Really? Really? Since when do you take orders from Susan?" I ask.

Ernie has more to say. "I didn't realize you had specifically want Randy with me. I knew he was to be with me for a bit but I didn't realize you wanted it to be a permanent pairing. I do not go against your authority. I never have and I never will."

While Ernie is talking I call Michael's mobile. I ask him to come by my office. Ernie may not have known I specifically wanted Randy paired with Ernie but Michael had.

Michael is at the door within five minutes. The smile on his face completely disappears when he sees both Susan and Ernie.

He asks, "What can I do for you Harry?

I say, "It's been brought to my attention that Susan here thinks she has the authority to override my orders. I'll deal with that in a moment. Right now. The question becomes. Why are you allowing it?"

Michael bristles, "I'm not allowing anything Harry. I didn't know about this."

I retort, "You're my second. You're in that position because I trust you to know these things. I'll speak with you later. If you'll excuse us."

Michael leaves in a huff. I can all but guarantee Ernie and Susan will be very sorry they dragged his arse into this.

I turn to Susan and ask, "What gives you the authority to change my orders?"

Susan replies, "I didn't think it was a big deal. We have done it before."

Her attitude is infuriating. I snarl. "I'm not talking about what has been done before. I am referring to orders I specifically set. I don't appreciate you going behind my back. If you do it again I'll be looking for a new Auror. Let me make this perfectly clear to the both of you. Until I tell you differently, I want Randy paired with you Ernie. No substitutions. No changes. Susan, you are paired with Michael until I say differently. Are there any questions? One more thing Susan. It has come to my attention you are ordering Juniors around. You do not have the authority and they are not your business. Stay away from them. The correct way would be to ask for a transfer to Junior Division. I'll be glad to start the paperwork for you."

Both Susan and Ernie are surprised by my words. Susan replies, "I don't want to transfer to Juniors Division."

I advise her, "I've given them orders. They do not have to do your bidding. They are to report to me if you engage them. Stay away from them Susan unless they are called up to be part of a squad. That's all I have for now. Thank you."

Ernie says, "Goodnight Harry" Susan says nothing. They leave my office.

In the back of my mind I wonder what Susan will do now. I've taken away the majority of her victims.

Michael wanders back into my office. He asks, "What's going on Harry? Susan came back to her office in a rage."

I explain what has been happening as it applies to our department. I caution him to keep his eyes on all areas of our department. I want everyone accountable for their actions. I tell him our conversation should not be shared with anyone.

After Michael leaves, I gather up my robe and my wand. I'm ready to hit the floo. I reach home precisely at 6:00 pm.

I do not step all the way out of the floo before Seana has jumped into my arms. She is as excited as I've ever seen her. She's gushing all over the place. She says, "Harry. You have to see the ballroom and the garden. They are gorgeous.


	25. Out With The Old

**Chapter 25: Notes**

House beautiful

Susan again

Merlin has an opinion

Ragging on Harry

Countdown

I'm ready to do this

**Harry is way OOC. He's grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes**

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: **Miasma**

I turn to Susan and ask, "What gives you the authority to change my orders?"

Susan replies, "I didn't think it was a big deal. We have done it before."

Her attitude is infuriating.

I snarl. "I'm not talking about what has been done before. I am referring to orders I specifically set. I don't appreciate you going behind my back. If you do it again I'll be looking for a new Auror. Let me make this perfectly clear to the both of you. Until I tell you differently. I want Randy paired with you Ernie. No substitutions. No changes. Susan, you are paired with Michael until I say differently. Are there any questions?

One more thing Susan. It has come to my attention you are ordering Juniors around. You do not have the authority. They are not your business. Stay away from them. The correct way would be to ask for a transfer to Juniors Division. I'll be glad to start the paperwork for you."

Both Susan and Ernie are surprised by my words. Susan replies, "I don't want to transfer to Juniors Division."

I advise her, "I've given them orders. They do not have to do your bidding. They are to report to me if you engage them. Stay away from them Susan unless they are called up to be part of a squad. That's all I have for now. Thank you."

Ernie says, "Goodnight Harry" Susan says nothing. They leave my office.

In the back of my mind I wonder what Susan will do now. I've taken away the majority of her victims.

Michael wanders back into my office. He asks, "What's going on Harry? Susan came back to her office in a rage."

I explain what has been happening as it applies to our department. I caution him to keep his eyes on all areas of our department. I want everyone accountable for their actions. I tell him our conversation should not be shared with anyone.

After Michael leaves, I gather up my robe and my wand. I'm ready to hit the floo. I reach home precisely at 6:00 pm.

I do not step all the way out of the floo before Seana jumps into my arms. She is as excited as I've ever seen her. She's gushing all over the place. She gushes, "Harry. You have to see the ballroom and the garden. They are gorgeous.

**Chapter 25: Out With The Old**

Seana is right. The garden and the ballroom look amazing. I think I might have to have Aunt Petunia over just so she can see how a real garden should look. Then again. Maybe not. Even a gorgeous garden is not enough for me to bring Aunt Petunia back to the house. (Do not tell Dudley I said that).

Seana is hanging all over me. I'm like, "Now I know what to do if I want your attention. Landscape the garden and paint the ballroom." Seana gives me a little pinch one the arm. I quiet down immediately. I don't need any more bruises. I believe the muggles might call my witch a bully. Just kidding. Seana's no more a bully than…any other bully.

Seana goes upstairs to freshen up before supper. I get myself a Guinness (muggle beer) and sit down on the couch.

I use this alone time to reflect upon my work day. More specifically. I reflect upon Susan and her behavior. I feel like I am missing something. Maybe the stress and strain of Auror duty has laid claim to another victim. There are wizards who could only stand so many years as an Auror. Maybe the job has taken its toll on Susan. I make a mental note to speak with her about taking time off to consult a mental health healer. After I make this decision about Susan, I begin to feel better about the whole situation.

Draco and Hermione come through the floo around 6:45. Hermione is chomping at the bit to find out what went on with Ron. Draco is chomping at the bit to find out what went on with Susan. I'm just so popular when my git friends want information.

I'm wondering if I should wait a few minutes for Ilir. Then the circle will be complete. There's the little problem of separating Dramione. They're like Velcro. Stuck together at the hip. I do not want to speak frankly about Susan in front of Hermione. It's just not her business. I can speak frankly about Ron. His arrest is a matter of public Ministry files.

That's what I do. I tell Hermione what our former friend has done. "Ron was caught interfering in Ministry business." I tell her. "While Seana and I were in Ireland. Ron was caught on Ministry property while under a disillusionment charm. He was also caught with forged documents. He was trying to put reinstatement documents in his own file. He thought if he could get then into the Ministry system. I wouldn't challenge them."

Hermione says, "My gods. What is going on with Ron? All that mess with his girlfriend. All the mess with Hannah. I can't believe I-."

Draco interrupts, "Please don't say anything about when you and he were a couple. If you do. I may vomit. I don't want to sit here and think you might be covered with filthy Weasley germs. I wouldn't be able to touch you anymore."

Why would Draco say something like that? I don't know. Hermione doesn't either.

She looks at Draco with two fish eyes and responds, "Oh. It's okay for you to say disparaging things about the Weasley I used to go out with. Why don't we talk about the Weasley germs you may have picked up from Ginny."

I raise both my eyebrows at this statement. I ask, "Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" Neither Hermione nor Draco answers. Evidently I am.

Hermione has hit a sore spot with Draco. He replies, "As I have told you on those numerous occasions you bring it up. There was never anything between the she-weasel and myself. She-weasel got pissy drunk and tried to pull my manhood off my body. My dick and I are innocent. Anyway, I have much better taste. Look at whom I've chosen to marry."

I can smell a long drawn out argument. I step in and question, "How do we go from me telling you what happened with Ron to a full blown fight between Dramione? The past is the past. Can we keep this moving?"

All it takes is one look between Hermione and Draco and the fight is over. They love each other madly. It's just that sometimes a disinterested third party has to remind them of this fact.

Hermione sits on Draco's lap. I know I have possibly ten minutes to finish my conversation about Ron. After that, Draco's dick will have blown up to king-size and they'll want to go home to shag. I've seen it a million times. Dramione love in action.

"Where was I?" I ask. "Oh yeah. Ron's downward spiral." I say, "Ron can't get out of the way of his overblown ego. He is under the impression he can do whatever he wants and everybody will be fine with it. We are all grown. He still acts as though he is eleven years old. It also doesn't help that Molly still treats him as though he is eleven. I don't mean to speak badly about him Hermione. He was our best friend. But he has brought this all down on himself."

Hermione can offer little in the way of a rebuttal. She lets out a huge sigh and replies, "I know Ron is an arrogant, self serving, indelicate, irritating git. But he was our friend. He was with us every step of the way. How did he get so lost?"

Before I can say anything. Draco breaks out this huge grin and retorts, "Gee baby. Why not tell us how you really feel?" The three of us have a good laugh. Hermione just sighs.

Seana has heard all the laughing. She comes into the living room asking, "What's so funny? What did I miss?" I pull her down on the couch beside me and say, "We are just talking about Ron." Seana makes no reply. She knows we were friends with Ron for ages. We can say what we like. She only knows what she's heard.

I ask Hermione and Seana, "Will you young ladies excuse Draco and myself. We're going up to the study for a bit."

I want to be away from the witches when I tell Draco about Susan. I suggest to Draco, "Would you bring some beer and water up to the study. I want to get Ilir."

I floo call Ilir. When he appears at the floo I ask, "I want you to hear something. Will you please pop over for a minute?"

I can feel Hermione's eyes on me. She doesn't want to miss a thing. I do not doubt she will be at the study door inside of ten minutes. I'll have to talk fast.

I go on up to the study. Draco has foregone the muggle beer. He has a glass of fire whiskey.

I ask, "Getting drunk so Hermione can have her way with you? Are you?"

Draco grins and quips, "That witch can have me any time she wants. I don't need to be drunk. Anyway. Hermione takes what she wants." We both laugh out loud because we know Draco says that kind of thing in front of me and Ilir. He'd never say it in front of Hermione or anyone else.

Ilir comes walking through the door. Both Draco and I call out, "My wizard." Ilir grins and returns, "My wizards." He grabs a water and plunks his butt in a chair.

Draco throws up locking and silencing charms. Ilir raises his eyebrows and asks, "What's up?"

I simply reply, "Susan." I've got his attention now. I begin to recite what I know. " I had Susan in the office on a departmental matter. While she was in there I had the opportunity to address her actions regarding Randy and the Junior Aurors."

Ilir interjects, "What's this about Junior Aurors then?"

I continue, "I'm getting to that. Susan has evidently been playing loose with the JA. I'll just say the same thing happening to Randy and Drystan has been happening to my JA. I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions. I don't want to get too far into Ministry business. I had a talk with Susan. She didn't like it very much. But I talked nonetheless. She no longer has access to Randy or any of the Junior Aurors. We can now turn our attention to Drystan. He thinks he's in lust. He won't listen. We'll just have to do this ourselves. We may be spared doing anything. My talk may have been a wake-up call."

Ilir says, "She hasn't been by the house today. We'll just have to wait and see. If nothing changes. I want to have a chat with Bill Weasley. Maybe he can secure a temporary placement for Drystan somewhere other than London."

Draco spoke up. "That's not a bad idea. Drystan will be out of harms way. Then Harry will have time to deal with Susan without worrying about Drystan. Good show old man."

He released the silencing and locking charms.

I say, "We'd best get back downstairs before they summon us." The words hadn't properly left my mouth when Hermione comes walking through the door.

The three of us have smiles on our faces as we follow Hermione back downstairs.

Seana and Hermione have already eaten. I ask Draco and Ilir, "Do you want some supper?" Both wizards make a dash for the kitchen. I leave Hermione and Seana in the living room while I go eat with the boys.

After Ilir, Draco and myself finish supper, we all sit around for an hour discussing this and that. Seana snuggles into my side. When she starts rubbing my chest. I know it's time to clear the house. Seana is craving my attention. The problem in company is, an erection forms very quickly from the first rub on my chest. I tell our visitors, "Well boys and girls, Seana's feet are hurting. I have to go upstairs to rub them." Seana blushes beet red. Hermione, Draco and Ilir know what I mean. We all have our little signals. Within five minutes they head for the floo.

Seana tells me, "That wasn't very nice." I laugh and retort, "You shouldn't rub my chest when we have company. It's not only distracting. It gives my dick ideas. You wouldn't want me to sit in company with a raging hard on would you?"

Seana replies, Why don't we go upstairs so I can take care of that for you."

I don't even answer. I just drag her towards the stairs.

It takes us all of five minutes to get undressed. Then my pregnant witch is on me. I'm liking this pregnancy thing. It has turned my soft spoken witch into a sex goddess. I'm so lucky.

Seana straddles me and places big dick at her entrance. She slowly slides down onto him. Then she slowly begins to move up and down. When she begins to move more rapidly it's all I can take. I turn her onto her back and she has me so worked up I start pounding. Seana is moaning for more. I think, if I give you any more. My dick will come out of your throat. We are twisting and thrusting and working toward orgasm. Somehow Seana gets me back on my back. She is screaming what I usually scream "Give it to me. I want it all. Make me cum." We are both past ecstasy. We are bordering on euphoria. Suddenly we are there. It is as though we've been struck by lightning. Our orgasm is so intense I can feel Seana pulsating and I imagine she can feel me. By the end of our orgasm Seana is almost screaming. I'm breathing so hard I think I'm about to stroke out. It takes almost ten minutes for us to resume our normal breathing.

I look at my witch and ask, "Helena on a Horse baby. What was that?" She simply replies, "I wanted you. Badly." I lean over to kiss her. I whisper, "I guess so. Just as a point of reference. I love it." Seana laughs.

She slips out of bed to take a quick shower while I lie there thanking my lucky stars for pregnancy. When Seana comes out of the bathroom I run in for a quick shower. By the time I get back to bed. My witch is dead sleep. I kiss her on the forehead and tiptoe back downstairs.

I want to take another look at the garden and the ballroom. The garden is still as amazing as the first time I looked at it. There's a gazebo, benches, tons of trellises with several different kinds of flowers growing. There is even a small fountain of luck. Felicia has all the chairs already set up. She has protected the chairs with an all weather charm. They will remain dry and untouched no matter the weather. As will the entire garden area. No matter the weather. The wedding will go on.

The ballroom is also amazing. Chen Chang has done a fantastic job. The room is one color. As I walk the ballroom I can see Seana's colors reflected about the room. It is amazing. Seana will be a beautiful bride within her beautiful surroundings.

After I survey everything I sit down in the living room. In a couple of weeks I will be a married wizard with an expectant wife. Helena on a Horse. I am blessed.

I head back upstairs to bed. My beautiful witch hasn't moved a muscle. However, as soon as I slide into the bed, she wraps herself around me like a glove. I smile to myself as I think, 'It's good to be the king.'

Tuesday morning dawns rainy but warm. I know I have my work cut out for me today. I move as slowly as possible. Seana is up, dressed and downstairs eating breakfast. By the time I get downstairs, Seana has just enough time to kiss me before she steps into the floo. I muddle through breakfast. I know the drama in the department will be at volcanic level. I know I have no recourse but to put on my big boy boxers and deal with it.

At 8:00 am I'm at my desk waiting for the first wave of attack. It comes in the form of Susan. She must have stewed all night. She wants to make her feelings known. I invite her to have a seat. This is not going to be pleasant.

I call Michael in to referee. As soon as Michael arrives I lock and silence my office. I turn to Susan and ask, "What can I help you with Susan?"

Susan is ready to duel. She remarks, "First. I think you could have handled our conversation yesterday in a different manner. You could have asked Ernie to step out before you pinned me to the wall. I've been an Auror for awhile. I know my job and I know my duties. I didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me."

I sit there and listen. I want her to get it all out. I want her to tell me I'm interfering with her dicks. Then she'll find her arse on duty in Argentina.

Susan continues, "I may have stepped a little out of line. But I didn't deserve the scathing tone you used on me yesterday."

I turn to Michael and say, "You've heard the gist of this. I will call you back in if I need you." Michael clears the silencing and locking charms. He leaves stating, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

As soon as we are alone I tell Susan, "First of all you don't come in here telling me how to address my staff. I address you in the manner I feel you deserve. As far as asking Ernie to step out. It was fine when you had him overriding my orders. Why was it different yesterday? You've overstepped your bounds….several times. We are going to get this cleared up today or you will be gone. I do not want to see you go. But I will not stand for insubordination in my own department. Make up your mind because you won't have it both ways. You follow orders and abide by our code or not. It's up to you."

The life seems to leak out of her. She leans back in her chair and lets out a big sigh.

I remark, "I would like for you to see a mental health healer. You are a good Auror that has somehow gotten off track. I want you in my department but I want you on track. The nonsense has to stop. You may have whatever time you need."

Susan replies, "I'll make an appointment as soon as I leave your office. I want you to know I love being an Auror. I've wanted to do this since Hogwarts. I'll do whatever is needed to remain in this department."

I tell her, "Go ahead and make your appointment. Let me know the details. If the healer decides you need time off. You've got it. Just keep me apprised. After you make your appointment you may leave. Do not come in tomorrow without a scheduled appointment with a healer. If you do. I will send you home. What you choose to tell your fellow Aurors is up to you. Just remember. We are a team. We have your back in all things."

Susan comes around the desk to give me a hug. She says, "I'll remember Harry. Thank you."

I remark to myself, "That wasn't so bad."

I look up to see the very married Adrian Pucey at my door. I ask, "What can I help you with?"

Adrian is very nervous. He asks, "What's going on?"

I snipe, "Personal Auror business. What can I help you with Adrian?"

He hesitates for a minute before he replies, "I've made a muddle of things Harry. I don't want anything to get out of hand."

Michael is at my door but I wave him away.

I inquire, "Just how long were going to let things go on? You're a department head for Merlin's sake. A married department head. What the fuck Adrian?"

He responds with, "I know that Harry. I got into something I couldn't get out of. I'm ashamed. I don't really need a scolding from you."

I snipe, "Yet here you sit trying to garner information. If you feel like I'm scolding you? Tough shite. I've just had to rake one of my best Aurors over the coals. Why should you be any different? If you don't like what I'm saying. Leave my office. Deal with it on your own terms."

Adrian replies, "No need to get upset Harry. I just want to settle this. I don't want to lose my wife while I'm doing it."

I've had enough of this whiny bastard who thinks everything is ducky as long as he gets his dick sucked in private.

I tell Adrian, "Everything is under control. May I suggest from now on you keep your dick in your pants. It's pretty easy to refuse unwanted attentions. Try it. I believe you are safe from exposure. There will not be any repercussions for you. Be glad. If that's all, I have work to do."

Adrian remarks, "Thank you Harry. I appreciate your discretion." I wave him out. I've had enough of Department Head Pucey for one day.

Michael is back at my door. This time I wave him in. I ask, "Has Susan spoken to you? He nods in the affirmative.

There is nothing more that needs to be said on that subject. I just remind him, "We are a team. We stand behind her all the way."

Michael nods and replies, "That's what I told her. She is doing what she has to do. She'll be back to speak to you in a bit."

I nod.

Michael leaves to get onto his daily business. I am ever so thankful to have a second like Michael. He makes things so much easier.

Susan comes back to my office to give me the particulars. "I have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I will owl you with my next steps."

I shake her hand and state, "I wish you well. We are all here for you. Thank you for taking this step."

She smiles and replies, "I need this Harry. I guess I didn't know how to go about doing it. I'll be in touch."

I have files and folders coming out of my arse. I set about getting them cleaned up. Around 5:00 pm I take a little breather. I have cleaned up fifty percent of the clutter. I happen to look at my wizard calendar. It's the twelfth of August. Seana is four weeks plus some in her pregnancy. I'm going to be a father in eight months.

After I come out of my reverie. I decide to call it a day. I pack up and stop by the offices to check on my team. The offices are all empty. I guess I'm the last man standing. As I head for the floo I think, we are almost back to right.

Seana has left me a note. She is at Seamus'. She is spending the night there. I floo call her. Just to talk. She is already in her pajamas. I ask, "Are you feeling alright. It's pretty early to be in pajamas. You aren't trying to look sexy for Dean. Are you?"

I hear Dean say, "I can hear you."

I grin. I tell Seana, "Tell Dean I was just kidding. I know he wouldn't want to get in between me and my pregnant fiancee.

Seana laughs and tells me, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Time passes so quickly. It seems it was just the 12th of August. Now it is the 13th of September.

Seana is now nine weeks pregnant. She has this tiny little bump of a stomach which I love to rub (when I get the chance).

The wedding is two weeks away. Seana's parents have been here since the 1st of September. Aideen has everything under control. Shane is just a bystander.

Shane heads for the study anytime something girly has to be done. I follow right behind him. I'm the groom. All I need to do is show up. They don't need my help. Everything is buttoned up tight. Kingsley officiating, guest list, dresses, flowers, music, and food are all set.

Seana and I are honeymooning for a week in Capri.

Dudley, Ilir and Draco have everything tidy on their end.

Everything at work has progressed pretty well. Susan has been out and back. She is back to the old Susan. No wizard has to worry about being manhandled. She is back to being an integral part of the team.

She and Randy have talked it out. They want a relationship. They have also agreed to take it slowly. They both came in to talk to me (at different times). As long as they keep it professional at work. I'm all for it. So far. So good.

Ilir has his sunny disposition back. He gives me weekly updates on book sales. Which have grown exponentially. I am a famous author and he is a famous ghost writer. We have had many a laugh over this.

The excerpt of the book has been selling nicely as well. The publishers call it Harry's Little Book. Who knew our group faux pas would be this interesting to other people.

Ilir also spends a great deal of time studying with Legend Master Pierre. He wants to be ready for the baby. Ilir doesn't want to be remiss in any of his duties.

Ilir and I did have a chat about when he recognized the baby. The answer is exactly as I thought. Ilir was aware of receiving certain feelings early on. He hadn't been aware of what they were. During the time Ilir couldn't sleep. The baby was trying to connect with Ilir. Ilir hadn't recognized the signals. After a discussion with Legend Master Pierre everything had been brought into perspective.

Drystan pouted about Susan for exactly one day. Drystan didn't have time to pout after the one day. Bill Weasley found him a temporary position with Gringott's Division Wales. Drystan is becoming a knowledgeable Curse Breaker. Drystan spends the week in Wales. He returns to London on the weekend. He met a pretty Welsh witch who keeps him occupied. One week she accompanied Drystan home to meet Ilir. Ilir thinks she's a right fine witch.

Draco did purchase the Quibbler. He is stretching himself so thin between the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. Hermione has to remind him to sleep and eat. Both papers are doing fine. Draco is such a perfectionist he can't rest unless he has a hand in everything. Hermione is to the point where she is about to hex Draco if he doesn't slow down. Draco tells her repeatedly, "I'll slow down when everything is running smoothly." That's not quite true. Things have been running smoothly almost from the day the sale went through. Draco hasn't slowed down yet.

So, as far as life is concerned. Everything is on track. Everything is good. I have visited Ron twice. Hermione has visited as well. Lower Azkaban has done wonders for Ron's ego. It is back down to normal size. We discuss certain things when I visit. Ron apologizes over and over for his behavior. It appears he has made some strides. Then again. What other behavior can a wizard have if he is locked up in prison. I have said to Ron, "I will speak to Kingsley. If Kingsley gets on board. I'll see what I can do about getting your sentenced reduced." Ron appears grateful. Problem is. You never know with Ron.

One day rolls into the next. I believe time is moving so quickly because I'm petrified of my wedding day. The more petrified I become. The faster the days go by.

Draco and Ilir try to keep me calm. Really though. How calm can they keep me? Neither has ever been married.

They do keep me laughing. Draco smirks, "If you fuck this up Potter you'll have Shane, Aideen, Seamus, myself, Ilir, Hermione and Seana on your arse. Probably for the rest of your life. So try and get it right. Me and Ilir don't see what could go wrong. As long as the-boy-who's-scared-shiteless doesn't fuck up and pass out. We're going to be right as rain."

My mates think this is a big joke. I don't see anything funny about anything.

Personally, I may be under this amount of stress because Seana and I have only managed to be alone three times since September First. All three times Seana and I managed to slip away to Ilir's house. He makes his house available whenever we can get away.

After the twentieth time hearing about how improper it is for Seana and I to sleep together before the wedding. I gave up. What the fuck. She's already carrying our child. What else can I fuck up? But just to stay on the right side of her parents. I acquiesce. Seana is spending her nights at Seamus' while I spend my evenings listening to prattle from Shane Finnigan about the Irish countryside. I might kill someone if I don't kill myself first.

Work is just as bad. The wizards are on my case on a daily basis. I have received at least five containers of liquid soap. My team thinks they're having a laugh on me. Truth is. I have used up four of the five containers trying to keep my dick under control.

My team helps immensely. I mean. They haven't touched any of the thousand files and folders on my desk. But they do make my day. Especially when they come through asking, "Have you run out of liquid soap yet Harry?" They are an entire comedy team. There hasn't been this much levity in the department since the night they arrested Ron. They're all gits. After I'm married. I will get each and every one of them back tenfold.

Every morning I have to listen to a litany of voices asking, "Hey Harry. How's Shane? Seen Seana lately?" Fucking gits. I'll see every last one of them in hell. Even Susan has jumped on the bandwagon. She peeps her head around my door frame to quip in an Irish brogue, "What's going on in the highlands of Ireland? Are there any specials at the Farmers Market?"

As far as I'm concerned. Susan is a git too.

The wedding is now a week away. I have to have an escort to remain on my feet. Just kidding. I'm still standing. Although just barely. Draco, Ilir and Dudley stop by the house most evenings to give me moral support and to save me from the Irish ramblings of Shane Finnigan. I beg Merlin every night to send Shane over to bore his son. So far. Merlin isn't listening.

On Wednesday the 24th, I make sure everything is in order. I have ten Junior Aurors lined up for duty on Friday. All my team will be out. They better be at my wedding. I leave a mobile message for my team to remind them I won't be in tomorrow.

I call Michael directly. I tell him. "Be sure to leave strict orders with the Junior Aurors covering for us on Friday. If you need to draw a diagram. Feel free. I don't want any fuck ups."

My best Juniors are now working for Adrian as MLE officers. Since Seana and I are daft enough to schedule a Friday wedding. I have to make do with what and who we have available. I leave a message for Sebastian Gray, "As a favor to me. Please keep an eye over everything on Friday."

Contrary to popular belief. Except for the wedding planners and the deliveries. It is pretty quiet on Thursday. I actually feel like I've unwound a bit.

I haven't seen Seana in two days. I hope I still remember her face. I'm not even sure she'll be the bride who turns up at our wedding. Shane will probably try to substitute someone else's daughter instead.

I take a good look around. I have to admit everything looks amazing. I cannot wait to see Seana walk down the aisle toward me. She and the baby are my life and my future. I can't wait for her to become my wife.

This is a free day for me. I have one job tomorrow. To show up out back in my wedding attire. I hope I can pull it off. Everyone around me is hustling and bustling. I'm wandering around with a Guinness in my hand like a wizard lost.

After tomorrow, everything will change. Maybe not on the surface. Inside I will be different. I will have a wife and a Bearer of Light to think about. It won't be just about me any longer.

Some of the guys are staying with me tonight. Maybe they don't trust themselves to get here on time and in good shape. Perhaps, they don't trust me to be on time or be in good shape. Either way. I'll be glad for the company. Most of the witches are staying with Seana tonight as well. As far as I know. Everything is in place.

I review the guest list. It reads like a who's who of the wizarding world. The Wedding Planner has left no stone unturned. Hogwarts staff, new and retired are invited. The publishers and book store owners are invited. Everyone from my year at Hogwarts and three years up and back are invited. Half the Irish countryside is in London for our wedding. I believe every living witch or wizard who has ever crossed my life path is invited. Ilir's family is in town for the wedding. There is a cadre of photographers and reporters listed. As I say, "The Wedding Planners have left no stone unturned."

All this for the marriage of the-boy-who-lived. I have come such a long way from the cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to now.

I do get a little maudlin when I think of my mentor Dumbledore, my parents, Sirius and even Severus Snape. How I wish they could be here to see this and meet my beautiful bride. Dumbledore would simply say, "Well done Harry." What I wouldn't give to have the resurrection stone in my hand one more time tomorrow.

I can almost hear Severus Snape sniping, "Your bride is pregnant then Mr. Potter? How like you to not be able to keep your dick in your pants or at least practice a common contraceptive spell. You amaze me with your lack of self control" There would be a growl from Sirus as he retorted, "Don't talk to my godson that way Snivellus." I get a little laugh out of that. It sounds so like Professor Snape and Sirius.

I become even more maudlin when I think back. When had everything changed? Who knew Ron would be incarcerated by my hand, that Ginny and I would fall out of love and go our separate ways, that Hermione Granger would fall in love with our mortal enemy Draco Malfoy, that my best mates would be two Slytherins, an Assistor and Dudley Dursley or I would be marrying Seamus' sister.

I have a knot in my stomach the size of a dragon egg. Suddenly I get an idea. Although there isn't any way to bring my fallen friends back. I can send a very simple tribute to them all.

I go out to the back garden. There are still a few workers out there but I pay them no mind. The center of the garden is the perfect place.

I stand silently for a moment thinking of all the friends I've lost. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, my parents, Fred Weasley and Cedric. Then I think of all the happiness I am going to experience moving forward. I cry out, "Expecto Patronum. My tribute to you." My stag materializes and makes one complete circle around the garden. I don't feel any better about my lost friends. I do feel like I've done the right thing.

Draco, Dudley, Ilir and Theo are in the living room when I come back through. If I've ever been happier to see four gits, I can't remember the time. They all gather around me clapping me on my shoulder, wishing me well and congratulating me for not being laid out somewhere in a dead faint.

After numerous fire whiskeys and several more Guinness I bid the boys good night. "I'm going to bed. I'm a groom. I have to look dazzling tomorrow. I don't want Shane to order me out of the wedding."

Draco replies, "We won't be too far behind you. We are also an important part of the wedding party. We need to look dazzling as well." There was a rousing shout of Here! Here! As all the lads raise their glasses to me.

Theo quips, "Think of it this way Harry. After tomorrow you'll be allowed to sleep with Seana again." I leave all the gits laughing their arses off and go to bed.

My anxiety must be at an all time low. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Around 6:30 in the morning I feel my covers move. I'm still half asleep so I think it's the gits having me on.

I turn over on my side and remark, "If I have to get out of this bed, I'm going to kill you."

Seana starts laughing. She says, "If you kill me who will there be to marry you?" I jump up. My witch is paying me a sneaky visit. Seana says, "I just came over to have you hold me for a little while."

I gladly oblige her. I wrap my arms around her and tell her, "I love you so much baby. I will just be so glad when this whole thing is over. It has turned into a circus. We have people coming who wouldn't address us if they knocked us down on the street."

Seana laughs. "Isn't that the way weddings go? People from everywhere want to come for free food and drinks. In this case, they want to see the famous Harry Potter and the not so famous Seana Finnigan be joined in marriage." We both turn at the same time and repeat, "Nah. It's the free food and drink."

We hold each other for awhile. I make a try for a little well missed sex.

Seana immediately puts a stop to that idea. She quips, "Just a few more hours and we can have each other as often as we'd like. Right now I don't want to put any bad luck on the wedding. We will keep away from each other's private parts until we are married."

I say, "Fine. I won't bother your private parts. Let me talk to my son." Seana grins as she pulls down her pajama bottoms and pulls up her pajama top."

Big dick is immediately on alert. I ignore him. He isn't going to be used until way later. Seana watches big dick rise. She murmurs, "I'm sorry baby." I'm not sure if she's talking to me or big dick.

Seana moves closer so I can talk to the baby. I put my mouth against her stomach and whisper, "Today your dad is going to make an honest woman out of your mum. Today you officially become a Potter. I love you little man. Grow strong and make me proud."

Seana is beaming. She tells me to lie back. When I'm in a prone position she positions herself so she can bring me to climax with her mouth. She jumps a foot when someone turns the knob on the bedroom door. I must have the fastest reflexes in England. I had a locking charm on the door before whomever it was could turn the knob any farther.

Seana is beet red.

I am cursing the intruder. "Who is it?" I call out.

Ilir replies, "You need to get up. It's your wedding day. You can't just lay about."

I respond, "Give me a few minutes. I'll be out shortly."

Ilir asks, "Why is this door locked? You're not going to kill yourself? Are you?"

I say, "Ilir. Go away my wizard. I'll be out shortly." I know his nosy arse will not rest until he finds out what's going on.

Seana says, "Sorry baby. I'm going to go back to Seamus' before mum and dad catch me in here."

I let out a huge sigh and think, "One more time with the liquid soap." I kiss Seana before she leaves the room. She waves over her shoulder.

I know that git Ilir is somewhere nearby. I call out, "You may come in now Ilir."

His face is like a tomato. He starts sputtering, "Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't realize Seana was in here with you."

He can't help but notice my inflamed member which is making a tent pole in my pants.

"Helena on a Horse." He says. "I've interrupted something."

I snipe, "Yes. My wizard. You did. What can I help you with?"

Ilir replies, "I've got the duty. I have to make sure your clothes are in order. I want to get an early start. I have other gits I have to check on."

I tell Ilir, "Go. Check. Do your job. Then leave me in peace so I can take care of this massive problem."

Ilir grimaces as he crosses the room to the closet. He finds everything in order.

I ask, "Leaving now. Are we?"

Ilir tells me "The groomsmen are having brunch will you at 11:00. So please take care of your massive problem quickly." Ilir smiles as he heads out the door.

"Bloody git. He couldn't have waited for ten more minutes," I mumble to myself. I head to the bathroom to take a shower and fix myself. It's only 8:45.

I'm showered and fixed. I have plenty of time before brunch.

I go to the closet to pull out my father's invisibility cloak. I sit there touching the cloak and letting it run through my fingers.

I close my eyes and address James Potter directly. "Dad. I'm getting married today. I wish with all my heart that you and mum were alive to see this. I'm marrying the most beautiful witch in the world. Her name is Seana. I think you and mum would love her. She and I had an accident. She is three months pregnant. This is not a forced marriage. We were to be married next year anyway. You would be proud. Your grandson is scheduled for big things in this life. He'll be a fighter like you dad. I haven't talked this over with Seana yet. But, I want to name our son Luc or Lucas. The names mean bringer of light. That's what our son will be. A Bearer of Light. I guess that's about all I want to say to you. I have missed you and mum all my life."

I get up to put the cloak back.

When I turn from the closet, Merlin is standing by the bathroom door. His appearances don't even startle me anymore. It's like an old friend coming to hang out in my room.

Merlin has a hint of a smile on his face. He says, "I am proud if you Harry. You are a strong and true wizard. I couldn't have picked better if I'd picked you myself. The important thing is that the Fates picked you. Your path was chosen the night you and Seana became interested in each other. Things will work out right. Do not worry over things you cannot change. Help is always close at hand."

Merlin begins to fade away. As the last vestiges of his form disappear, Merlin remarks, "I concur with your choice of names Harry. Be well." Then he is gone. I take a deep breath to steady myself.

Ilir is back at the door. He says, "Harry, I've been calling you for ages. I couldn't get through the door. It's 10:45. We are downstairs waiting for you. Bring your arse down now."

I wouldn't call brunch a rousing success. At least not for me. I am ragged on from every corner. It's a good thing I have an even disposition because somebody could definitely have been hexed. I know it is all in good fun but the knot in my stomach is back with a vengeance. I really do not need any help getting worked up.

At 11:40 we all disperse to our designated areas to get ready. It is now countdown to my wedding. One hour and twenty minutes to go. The hour and twenty minutes goes by in a flash. Before I know it, Dudley is knocking on my door calling time. I look at my wonder wizard watch. Dudley is right. It's 12:50. Where has the hour gone?

Dudley places an arm around my shoulder and quips, "Come on cousin. Let's go do this." I retort, "Alright muggle. Let's do it." I'm ending my bachelor days on a laugh.

I walk up to the front of the wedding assembly. The bridesmaids and maid of honor are in place. My groomsmen and best man are in place. I nod as I pass them. I shake hands with Kingsley and step into place. The music starts up. I may have stopped breathing at this point. I'm still not sure. We're waiting for Seana. I have a wait of less than two minutes.

Seana appears at the top of the garden. She is holding tightly to her father's arm. I have to catch my breath. She is so beautiful.

My knees feel like they want to give away. Dudley has to grip my elbow for a moment to steady me. What am I thinking? I pull myself up straight with my head held high.

I was almost killed as a baby. I fought a war as a teenager. When I came of age, I ended the most powerful, most evil and most despicable wizard of the last hundred years for good. By myself.

I can do a wedding. I can do this.

Let the ceremony begin.


	26. Old Man

**Chapter 26: Notes**

**The wedding**

**Time passes**

**A brand new Potter**

**An Assistor is awakened**

**Those eyes**

**Seana learns the truth**

*Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was.

Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: **Out With The Old**

I wouldn't call brunch a rousing success. At least not for me. I am ragged on from every corner. It's a good thing I have an even disposition because somebody could definitely have been hexed. I know it was all in good fun but the knot in my stomach is back with a vengeance. I really do not need any help getting worked up.

At 11:40 we all disperse to our designated areas to get ready. It is now countdown to my wedding. One hour and twenty minutes to go. The hour and twenty minutes goes by in a flash. Before I know it, Dudley is knocking on my door calling time. I look at my wonder wizard watch. Dudley is right. It's 12:50. Where has the hour gone?

Dudley places an arm around my shoulder and quips, "Come on cousin. Let's go do this." I retort, "Alright muggle. Let's do it." I'm ending my bachelor days on a laugh.

I walk up to the front of the wedding assembly. The bridesmaids and maid of honor are in place. My groomsmen and best man are in place. I nod as I pass them. I shake hands with Kingsley and step into place. The music starts up. I may have stopped breathing at this point. I'm still not sure. We're waiting for Seana. I have a wait of less than two minutes.

Seana appears at the top of the garden. She is holding tightly to her father's arm. I have to catch my breath. She is so beautiful.

My knees feel like they want to give away. Dudley grips my elbow for a moment to steady me. What am I thinking? I pull myself up straight with my head held high.

I was almost killed as a baby. I fought a war as a teenager. When I came of age, I ended the most powerful, most evil and most despicable wizard of the last hundred years for good. By myself.

I can do a wedding. I can do this.

Let the ceremony begin.

**Chapter 26: Old Man**

Seana appears to be floating down the aisle. At long last she and Shane are standing in front of me. Then I am shaking hands with Shane and he is handing his daughter over to her husband to be. I can hear sniveling from the witches. They are crying and the ceremony hasn't even started. I have to push the noises to the back of my head because Kingsley is starting to speak.

I am doing everything automatically. I listen and respond in the correct places. I seem to remember the bond wrapping itself around mine and Seana's hands. Then Kingsley is speaking again. I also remember answering, yes, yes, forever and I do. Before I know it, Seana and I are man and wife.

What the hell? I was standing right here. How did I miss my own wedding. I don't even remember kissing the bride.

When I do finally come to myself I hear Kingsley say, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. There is a lot of whooping and hollering going on. Everyone is hugging and kissing. I'm standing there trying to keep my bride from being ripped from my hands. My friends and acquaintances have turned a mob who wants to kiss, hug or touch Seana and myself.

My groomsmen and Seana's attendants go to work shunting the guests to the reception area. Dudley and Lucia accompany Seana and I to the ballroom. The wedding planner is doing a magnificent job. The ballroom really is fit for a king and queen. Seana and I have been positioned in a prominent place so we can greet the incoming guests. Dudley, Lucia and The Finnigans stand with us. I have more flashes of nostalgia. Almost every witch or wizard who passes brings up a memory. My lovely bride must feel the tremors going through my body because she grabs tightly onto my hand.

Forget tradition for a moment. I lean down and kiss my pregnant wife on her nose. Seana smiles and says, "Mr. Potter. Your wife needs for you to calm down. If I have to pick you up from a dead faint I will never let you live it down."

I grin at Seana while I surreptitiously pinch her arse. She wants to retaliate but the next group of guests appear. Before I know it, I'm greeting media consultants, photographers, the entire Irish countryside, and every other person I've met in my life. Seana looks at me and heaves a big sigh. I whisper to her, " I feel the same way baby."

At this point, Seana has been on her feet since early this morning. It's time I take my wife to sit down. All the other guests can find us at our table.

I know. I know. The boy wizard is getting irritated at his own wedding reception and needs to check himself.

Seana and I are shown to our table where she is off her feet and able to relax. I'm good with that.

It is a good thirty minutes before Ilir, Dudley, Theo, Draco, Lucia and Hermione appear to take their seats. I look around in wonder. This room holds 200 easily and it is full.

As everyone settles in, Dudley stands up, taps his glass and gets ready to speak. The room goes silent waiting for Dudley to begin.

All of a sudden Theo shouts out, "Muggle." Half the wizards in the room don't know whether to laugh or make a run for it. It all comes to order when Dudley shouts, "And damn proud of it." The whole room breaks out in laughter. Flashing lights go off on three sides of the room. The photographers have a field day. They are completely on the money. The photos taken of Dudley go across the wizarding world and turn up almost as often as the photos of me and Seana's wedding and reception. The best of the lot of photos is titled, "_The Muggle At The Wedding_." Dudley ultimately pins one to the wall of his bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. It's safe to say Dudley likes the photo.

With all the laughter out of the way, Dudley gets down to the serious stuff. He doesn't get too serious because no one wants to hear about a boy who spent a good many years living in a cupboard under the stairs. Especially not at that boy's wedding.

Dudley impresses me and everyone else with his eloquence. I'm sitting there grasping Seana's hand so tightly I feel I might break it. If a groom was allowed to cry, I'd probably be wallowing in a river full of tears. When Dudley begins to honor Seana, I don't have to worry anymore because Seana cries enough tears for the both of us.

One after another our friends get up to praise Seana and myself. They wish us a happy life, prosperity, good health and a boatload of children. Seeing how my marked penis is probably laying down thinking about the same thing, I don't think having boatloads of children will be a worry.

Ilir is next. He repeats the story of how he walked into our lives as a lowly ghost writer under an assumed name and managed to stay around to become a best friend. I sit and wait for it because I know it's coming. With any gathering over three people, Ilir has to knock my other git.

Ilir tells everyone how Draco thinks he's me and Seana's best friend when in reality the honor belongs to him. After he has cracked as many jokes as a TV comedian, Ilir gets serious. He pays homage to my life as a hero and my life as an upstanding citizen of the wizarding world.

Just as I am beginning to think Ilir has made this into the story of my life, Ilir turns to Seana and picks up a glass. He toasts to the beautiful witch who has stolen the heart of Harry James Potter and kept him standing through things which would have made Merlin fall. Ilir asks everyone, "Would you please stand and raise your glass to Mrs. Seana Finnigan Potter." The room erupts in cheers as they toast my bride.

Draco, Hermione, Seamus, Michael and Theo all get to say a few words as well. It seems as though everyone has an anecdote about Harry Potter. The Wedding Planner must think the speeches have gone on too long because she has the music turned on. The speeches wind down because no one wants to shout insults about the groom over recorded music. No one.

We move on to the serving and eating part.

While servers are checking orders and getting the right food to the right people, Seana and I walk around the room extending our thanks and appreciation to as many guests as possible. The Wedding Planner has asked us to do this so there will be plenty of opportunities for photos.

When we get to Shane and Aideen, their grins are so wide I can count every last tooth in their mouths. I figure as long as Shane is grinning, he can't be opening his mouth boring me with tales about all things Ireland. I say this in jest because now that Seana and I are married, I won't have to talk to him ever again in life if I don't want to. Score one for me the handsome husband.

I would also like to tell Mr. Shane Finnigan what I'll be doing to his daughter a little later tonight but then I might have to duel him. Besides, I'd rather just do it and not have him know at all. Shane had the upper hand for a while. He tried but he couldn't keep a good dick down forever. Thank Merlin.

Seana asks, "Do you realize you are rubbing my stomach?"

I didn't realize I was doing it. Subconsciously I guess I want Luc to know he is as much part of the day as his mother and me.

I say to Seana, "Sorry sweetheart, I'll be more careful. Draco's nosey git photographers and reporters usually don't miss a trick. Then I think, Seana and I are already married. Who gives a shite what the wizarding world knows and when they knew it. My son is now a Potter.

We speak to numerous guests on our circuit around the room. Finally we head back to our table so Seana can eat. I blame the need to eat on Seana but I'm as hungry as a bear myself. While we eat, I whisper to Seana, "The meal is magnificent. If I ever get married again, I'm going to use this wedding planner." Seana whacks me across the arm. Hard. She whispers back, "If you ever try getting married again, the baby and I will be in the front row ready to hex a witch." I leave the subject alone because it didn't come across as funny as I thought it would.

The rest of our wedding day goes well.

Hermione catches the bouquet. I think, That's a wasted bouquet. Hermione and Draco are already scheduled to be married in two months. Oh well. I guess it's the thought that counts. The cake is cut and the wedding favors are distributed.

Seana and I experience our first dance as a married couple. The dance doesn't feel any different than dancing as a single couple. But what do I know. I'm that heathen Harry Potter. There's a bit more dancing and socializing. Then we are waving goodbye to our friends. It's private time for Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Seana and I are married. The rest of our life can now begin.

The wedding seems to be the catalyst which has sent our lives spinning forward. It was just September 26th and Seana and I were walking down the aisle.

I marvel at the fact it is now April 13th and there are about fifteen witches and wizards milling about St Mungo's waiting for the first Potter child to be born.

Seana is in labor. She has been in labor for the last ten hours. While I'm a wreck, Ilir is more nervous than I am. I have to tell him to calm down. I suppose we'll laugh about this day somewhere down the line. Just not today.

Newlyweds Draco and Hermione are sitting frozen together. Draco whispers, "I want a son with you more than anything in this world but I don't know if I'll be able to watch you go through ten hours of torture." Hermione quips, "Then plan on keeping that penis in your pants blonde boy." Draco laughs, "Never mind, I'll be fine with you going through ten hours of torture." Hermione laughs and kisses her husband of five months. I smile to myself as I think, 'It won't be long before Hermione is where Seana is now. They shag like rabbits.'

Michael, Anthony, Justin, Randy, Susan and Ernie huddle together over by a window. Even Sebastian Gray is here to lend support. Over the intervening seven months, Sebastian and I have come to an understanding. He understands I have faith in him and he does his best to live up to my expectations. Sebastian got off to a bad start with me but he is proving his worth on a daily basis. I believe he will be running a department within the next ten years. He's just that good.

Ilir is circling the room. He has circled the waiting area at least ten times. The next time he passes by I reach out to grab him. I remark, "Ilir please. You are going to walk a hole in the floor. Why don't you take a seat. You're making me more nervous than Seana is making me. I'm going to go back in the room with Seana. Are you going to be alright?" Ilir says in a lowly voice, "I am the Assistor. Of course I'll be alright. My first and only charge is scheduled to be born any time now." I clap him on the shoulder and head back into the room of pain.

Five minutes ago Seana almost bodily threw me out of the room. The healers had to hold her back. It isn't my fault that _we _had sex and got pregnant. Yet Seana is screaming at me. I make a mental note to remind my wife of this very fact the next time she tries to have her way with me.

When I go back into the room, Seana holds out her hands for me to come to her. Go figure. Wasn't she the one who wanted me out of the room five minutes ago. Whatever!

The healer says, "It shouldn't be too much longer Mr. Potter."

It's already been ten hours I'm wondering what the healer's idea of not too long really means. Very shortly I find out what it truly means. Seana lets out a blood curdling yell. The healer pushes me aside and tells Seana, "Breathe Mrs. Potter. Breathe. I don't know how Seana can breathe and scream that loud at the same time.

Somehow it works. Five minutes later, Luc (pronounced Luke) Harry Potter weighs in at 8 pounds 5 ounces. I'll hex anyone else who says it but I'm his father. I can say it. My son looks like a prune.

One healer whisks Luc over to the other side of the room to clean him up while the other healer tends to Seana. The healers do allow me to hold Seana's hand while she is being cleaned up. I lean in to say, "You did it baby. Our son is here. I love you and him so much."

Seana looks up and smiles as she retorts, "I understand you want to name our son Luc or Lucas. I think I like Luc better. Luc Harry Potter. That name will get him hexed for sure." We both laugh.

The healer brings Luc over and places him in Seana's arms. Seana looks beautiful as she stares down on the little bundle she and I created. She says, "I love you Luc Harry Potter. You are your parents dream come true. We love you more than life itself."

I look at my little man. He is looking back at his father through the palest, golden eyes. I've never seen eyes like his before. As I stare at my son, I realize 'The Book' has automatically updated itself to reflect the birth of "The Bearer Of Light." Luc Harry Potter is down in the books. Ilir has his charge. There is so much that has to be explained to Seana. I decide to put off discussing anything with Seana until I speak with Ilir.

It's time for The Bearer of Light to meet his Assistor.

I ask Seana, "Is it okay if we show Luc off to his extended family?" Seana quips, "Send in the brigade. They cannot stay long. Luc will need to be fed."

I hurry to the door to invite Ilir, Draco and Hermione in to see the baby. I tell the rest, "You'll all be able to get a glimpse of Luc Harry Potter the handsomest boy in the world in a few minutes. Seana only wants a few in at a time."

Ilir is first to Seana's side. He asks, "May I hold him?" Seana looks at me and I nod. Seana hands Luc to Ilir. It is love at first sight. Ilir cannot stop grinning.

I go over to kiss Seana and hold her hand. As she and I watch Ilir with his charge, a thin golden thread materializes out of nowhere. One end of the thread connects to Ilir's heart area and the other end connects to Luc's heart area. I suddenly remember it is called The Golden Thread of Connection. It connects Luc and his Assistor for life. It is amazing to see. Hermione and Draco are cooing over Luc as well but do not make any mention about the thread. Neither Hermione nor Draco sees anything.

Seana is looking at me in amazement. She whispers, "Did you see that?"

The Prophecy is in effect. Seana is able to see the Golden Thread of Connection. Ilir did mention it in passing. However, that was almost a year ago. I forgot all about it until now.

I whisper back, "I saw it and I will explain it when you, me and Ilir are alone together.

Seana searches my face for some sort of answer. She lays her head on my chest and states, "You are my husband Harry. I trust there isn't anything afoot which will harm our child. I will never forgive you if any harm comes to Luc."

I kiss my wife on her forehead and reply, "I love you both. I will die before I let any harm come to either of you."

Hermione remarks, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The baby is gorgeous. He has some amazing eyes. We are going to step out so someone else can come in." Both Draco and Hermione kiss Seana before they leave.

Ilir has not let Luc out of his arms yet.

Most of the group moves in and out to see Luc and offer their congratulations. Almost down to a person, they comment on Luc's eyes. Reluctantly Ilir gives Luc back to Seana so he can be fed. He and I step into the hall so Seana can have her privacy.

Ilir shakes my hand and claps me on the back. He says, "You have a beautiful son Harry. The wizarding world now has a powerful being who will keep the next Voldemort from ever materializing. I know you don't realize the true impact your son will have on our world. You may never have to know. Our world may never need for Luc to come to full power. However, should a problem arise, Luc will deal with it."

I have been stoic through this entire process. Now that my son is born, I'm filled with emotion. I walk over to the window to compose myself. Ilir follows me. I'm not uncomfortable with the fact I might shed a few tears in the presence of a wizard who will be an integral part of our life from here forward. I appreciate his support.

I tell Ilir, "I'm going to check whether Seana is through feeding Luc."

When I stick my head in the door Seana beckons me in. Luc is in a crib beside her bed. Seana says, "I want to know everything and I want to know now. What is going on with my son?"

I tell her, "This concerns Ilir as well."

Seana reaches out to grab my arm and asks, "What concerns Ilir?" She shouts, "Tell me now. This is our child. Is there something wrong?"

I reply, "There's nothing wrong with Luc. I'll explain everything. Let me get Ilir."

I open the door to call Ilir into the room. Seana's face is completely red. It looks like she is going to burst into tears at any moment. Ilir goes over to the side of Seana's bed to take her hand. She is upset and tries to pull free.

Ilir states, "In order for you to understand, I'll need for you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say.

Seana is scared. All this intrigue must have her thinking there is a problem with Luc no matter what I've told her. Seana allows Ilir to hold her hand but she is now crying. I go around to the other side of the bed to cradle her against me.

Seana settles down a little bit and Ilir begins to relate the story of The Bearer of Light.

Ilir talks for over an hour.

When he is finished, Seana lays her head on my shoulder. Softly she asks, "So, I have a child who could possibly be in danger from the day we take him home?"

Ilir replies, "No, Seana. Luc is not in any danger. I can't say he won't ever be in danger but he's not in any danger now. He's a Bearer Of Light. Luc is down in Merlin's book as a protector of wizard kind. If the need arises, he will have to act. That is Luc's calling. In all other aspects, he is a normal child. He will have a wonderful childhood and grow into a capable and powerful adult. As he will protect mankind, I will protect him until such a time he is able to protect himself. It is my destiny. Luc has you and Harry as his parents. He will be as safe as can be. As I have explained, this was decided by the fates. It wasn't decided by myself or Harry or anyone else. It all has to do with blood. The night you and Harry decided to explore a relationship together, certain portents activated. Had you and Harry decided not to pursue that relationship, the Prophecy would have gone inactive to sit and wait for the next sanctioned couple. Had you and Harry gone your separate ways, there is a distinct possibility another dark wizard could have risen to wreak the same havoc as Voldemort. Luc will prevent that from ever happening in his lifetime. Just because the wizarding world now has a Bearer of Light, does not necessarily mean there will be a war or a conflict Seana. It only means our world is protected in case it happens. Luc will have powers and instincts we have only ever read about. Luc will be formidable. He will be able to recognize and stop any wizard who wants to travel those darkest of paths. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine. Harry and I will always be there."

Seana feels better after Ilir's second explanation. She really didn't understand when he explained it the first time.

Seana turns to me and states, "I hope we never have a secret of this magnitude ever again." I agree, "Never again Seana. I promise."

Seana nods and kisses me on the lips. I sigh, "There is one more thing. Luc should have a mark on his penis marking him as a true Bearer of Light. You can do the honors of checking. I want to wait a little longer before I have anything to do with his diapers."

Seana and Ilir laugh. I wonder why they are laughing. I'm very serious.

Seana leans over to Luc to check for the mark. She sits back up shaking her head. "I don't see a mark. Maybe you and Ilir have this all wrong."

Ilir clears his throat and says, "We may have to wait for little man to become erect before we can see the mark."

Seana questions, "Erect? How fast is my child going to grow?"

Ilir laughs and replies, "Maybe firm is a better word. If I'm not mistaken Seana, Luc will become firm when he has to pee. It won't be the type of erection he will have later in life. Penises on baby boys stand up and become firm when they pee. It's nothing to worry about. I guarantee your son is the real thing."

Seana heaves another sigh but doesn't say anything else. Suddenly Seana questions, "Does anyone else know about this? Can anyone else know about this?"

Ilir replies, "The short answers are, "No and no. None of our friends know and none can be told. Sorry. I might add. There are things which might happen regarding Luc's magic which you and Harry will be able to see but none of our friends will be able to see. That is just the way it's written. No one who is not involved with The Prophecy or The Bearer of Light can see anything pertaining to him."

I go over to hug my wife. I whisper to her, "I love you baby. We will go through this together. You, me, Luc and Ilir. We are a family. A damn powerful family."

Seana snuggles into me and says, "This part of our family wants to sleep while the tiny part of our family is sleeping. Why don't you enlarges the bed so we can lie down. You can tell the other part of our family to go home to get some sleep."

I laugh as I tell Ilir, "Seana needs to sleep. You may want to make yourself scarce for a bit."

I think Ilir is really surprised. He might have planned to stay in the room until Seana was released from St Mungos. Ilir doesn't want to leave his charge but realizes Seana is tired. He kisses Seana on the cheek, claps me on the back and heads for the baby crib. He retorts, "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow." Ilir touches Luc before he leaves and quips, "Have you really looked at those pale gold eyes? It already looks as though Luc can see all things. Goodnight."

A healer comes in to check that everything is alright. It's the healer's job but there is no need. Seana is settling into motherhood like she was born to it. She and I lie down to get a quick nap. I'm thrilled to be able to hold Seana close. It feels funny holding her without her pregnant stomach between us.

An hour or so later I am awakened by Luc. He's making noises. He's not crying. He's talking. Go ahead and laugh. My son is talking. Not talking as we know it. But Luc is stringing his little coo words together as if he was holding a conversation. I lift my head to look over at my son. He seems to hear me stir and turns those magnificent eyes in my direction. When he turns his head back the other way, I notice Ilir. He is sitting on the floor on the other side of the crib. Luc is talking to Ilir.

As much as I am surprised and heartened by their little chat I whisper to Ilir, "If Seana catches you in here, you may get hexed. Go home Ilir. Come back a little later when Seana is awake.

Ilir gets up to leave and Luc makes the longest string of noises yet.

Ilir leans over to kiss Luc as he says, "I won't be far away _Old Man_." Ilir grins at me and leaves the room.

I don't realize it at the time but Ilir has just given my son a nickname which will stick with him for the rest of our lives. Those closest to Luc will always call him either _Old Man or O-M_.

I walk over to Luc expecting him to coo a sentence at me. Nothing. Luc just looks at me with those knowing eyes and smiles. I lean down to kiss my Bearer of Light and say, "Ilir may be your Assistor but I'm your dad. If you're going to make sentences, make some to me too." Luc makes a cute little cooing noise. I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that. I go to lie back down with Seana as I think, 'I should be ashamed of myself. I'm jealous of the connection between Ilir and Luc already.'


	27. Visions Of Things To Come

Harry is way OOC. He's grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: **Old Man**

An hour or so later I am awakened by Luc. He's making noises. He's not crying. He's talking. Go ahead and laugh. My son is talking. Not talking as we know it. But Luc is stringing his little coo words together as if he was holding a conversation. I lift my head to look over at my son. He seems to hear me stir and turns those magnificent eyes in my direction. When he turns his head back the other way, I notice Ilir. He is sitting on the floor on the other side of the crib. Luc is talking to Ilir.

As much as I am surprised and heartened by their little chat I whisper to Ilir, "If Seana catches you in here, you may get hexed. Go home Ilir. Come back a little later when Seana is awake.

Ilir gets up to leave and Luc makes the longest string of noises yet.

Ilir leans over to kiss Luc as he says, "I won't be far away _Old Man_." Ilir grins at me and leaves the room.

I don't realize it at the time but Ilir has just given my son a nickname which will stick with him for the rest of our lives. Those closest to Luc will always call him either _Old Man or O-M_.

I walk over to Luc expecting him to coo a sentence at me. Nothing. Luc just looks at me with those knowing eyes and smiles. I lean down to kiss my Bearer of Light and say, "Ilir may be your Assistor but I'm your dad. If you're going to make sentences, make some to me too." Luc makes a cute little cooing noise. I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that. I go to lie back down with Seana as I think, 'I should be ashamed of myself. I'm jealous of the connection between Ilir and Luc already.'

**Chapter 27: Visions Of Things To Come**

Maybe jealousy isn't the correct word. It's more like…never mind. It's definitely jealousy. I realize I probably should take steps to get over myself. I knew going into this that Ilir would be as close to Luc as I am to my son. It's part and parcel of the Bearer of Light package.

A little voice is telling me my son will love me and Seana with all his being and I should find a way to turn my jealousy into pride. I am proud. Our son will be a champion who knows he is a champion. Unlike myself who had been designated a champion by a host of wizards who hadn't ever laid eyes on me. Who hadn't bothered to check if I was being fed or had clothes or had a bed to sleep in. None of that for Luc Harry Potter. He will know he's a champion from the day he starts to talk…of that I am sure.

I slide quietly out of bed one more time and I am very careful not to wake Seana. I want to spend some more time with my son. Luc seems to be sleep but as I move closer to his crib he turns his face in my direction. He smiles. I never thought I could love anyone more than I love Seana. But there he is lying in his crib looking up at his dad. He is my best love. I am over whelmed by feelings that can only be called 'dad' feelings. This little thing came from my loins.

I reach over to pick him up. I'd like to tell you Luc smiled at me and said, "Pick me up dad." He didn't. He may be the Bearer of Light but he's still only a baby.

Even with all the things I went through in my childhood, I've never been much of a crier. Highly emotional, yes. A crier, no. I am a little unprepared at the tears which begin to form in the corners of my eyes. As I lean down to kiss my son, he has managed to get one little arm out his blanket wrap. He is waving his arm in the direction of my face. It seems as though my son is trying to wipe away my tears. I sit holding and looking at him for what seems like hours.

I happen to look up and I see Seana looking at her husband and son with the most love I have ever seen in anyone's eyes. Seana climbs out of bed to come round and hug her men. Through a huge knot of nostalgia, angst and regret, I realize that Harry Potter finally has a family.

Mother Seana wants to get to mommy work. Even though Luc hasn't cried or made any moves which would make it appear he is uncomfortable, Seana wants to feed and change him. She tells me, "Harry. Go home, take a shower and check in with your team. Everything can't stop just because we now have the most handsome baby boy in the world. Besides. I'm betting Ilir will be back here anytime now. He can't stay away no matter what I say. Luc and I are fully protected."

Seana is right. I kiss her on the cheek and say, "I'll be back a little later."

No matter what else is going on, I don't want to stay away from my family for too long."

When I arrive at the house the first thing I do is check for messages. Life is good. I have none. I decide to leave a group message for my team to keep them on their toes.

I leave this message. "I'm going to stop by the Ministry later on this evening to get a little work out of the way. I expect reports and files on my desk by 5:00 pm. For the next several days, I will be stopping in after hours. If anyone needs to discuss anything that will be the best time to catch me. Seana and I thank you all for your good wishes. I will be back on full duty next week."

I call to speak a few words to Kingsley. He remarks, "Congratulates to you and Seana on the baby. I hope Seana and the baby are both doing well. One other thing Harry. I'm very impressed with your team. I have my eye on a few as possible candidates for upward movement. As a side note, I want to thank you for your notes on MLE officer Sebastian Gray. He seems to be well suited to MLE. I have eyes on him as well."

I answer Kingsley, "I appreciate your input regarding my team. They are an impressive lot. There are definitely some who are right for upward movement. Mr. Gray has impressed me greatly. Thank you for noticing. I plan to stop by the Ministry in the evening for the next several days to clear up any work overflow. I will be returning to full duty next week. Have a good evening sir."

Kingsley remarks, "Take the time you need with your wife and baby. As I have said. Your team is impressive. In your absence, I believe they will keep business running as smoothly as possible."

I am thrilled and disappointed with Kingsley's outlook for my team. I know they are impressive. I worked hard to get the team to what it is. I only want the best for them but I don't want to lose any of them to upward promotions. I realize I can't have it both ways. I can't keep them on my team yet want them to move up. Shite. What's a Head Auror to do?

As I am heading for the shower Ilir comes through from the floo room. He grins at me and says, "Hello my wizard. How does it feel to be a dad?" He comes over to shake my hand and clap me on the back. "We're in it Harry. Our future has begun."

I clap my ghostwriter and friend on the back and exclaim, "That we are my friend. That we are. I'm on my way to take a shower. I plan on getting straight back to Seana and the baby. Will you be coming back with me?"

Ilir replies, "I have a meeting with some publishers from Wales. The Excerpt book has taken on a life of it's own. It's selling as well as _Chronicles_. The publishers want to meet to see if there is anything else which can be squeezed out of _Chronicles_. I'll probably see you later on this evening. Draco had the Prophet and the Quibbler do really nice jobs on Luc's birth."

Both Ilir and I simultaneously retort, "I would have expected nothing less." I wave as I head to the shower.

After the shower I put in a call to Aunt Petunia. We have chatted off and on throughout Seana's pregnancy. My aunt was actually a bit of help to Seana. My aunt answers her phone. "Hello Harry. How are you? I'm waiting until Seana brings the baby home from St Mungos to visit as I don't have access to the hospital. I can't wait to see the baby. Dudley says he is very handsome and has the most amazing eyes."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." I remark. "Seana will be happy to see you. Luc is very handsome if I do say so myself. You can judge for yourself when you see him. I am calling to see how you are doing and just give a shout. I'm on my way back to St Mungos so I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Petunia replies, "Okay Harry. We'll talk again."

I am freshened up and ready to get back to St Mungos. I had almost stepped into apparition when I realize Seana may want a set of fresh clothes as well. I gather a set of her clothing to take with me.

When I enter her room, Seana and Luc appear to be sleep but Seana opens her eyes. She greets me, "Hello husband. Come here and give me a kiss." I grin as I head for my witch. It's been a while since Sean and I were intimate. Seana's kiss makes me think things. Things related to my dick things. I am gently running my fingers over her breasts when Luc cries out. Seana cheeks, "Luc knows daddy is trying to get up to something he has no business doing." I cheek right back as I move towards the crib to pick up my son, "Yes. And he's the cause of it all."

Luc smiles at me. Most people will tell you it's gas. They can say what they like. My little wizard smiles at me.

Seana reaches out for Luc saying, "It's time for Luc to have a feeding." Seana prepares to feed Luc so I throw up a magical screen to give her some privacy. She and the baby will be safe from prying eyes while Luc eats. The Old Man clamps his mouth so tight around Seana's breast I think I'll never get another shot at it.

My entire being fills with pride as I watch my wife feed my son. A feeling comes over me that my dad, my mom, Sirius and perhaps Dumbledore are somewhere watching this whole scene. Maybe they are talking among themselves extolling the job Seana and I have done producing Luc. A warm feeling comes over me as I imagine their love and pride surrounding me.

I smile a little to myself as I think, adversity at the front does not necessarily mean adversity at the back.

Seana 's voice snaps me back to the here and now. "Harry. Sweetie. You can take down the screen now. Luc is fed and cleaned. He's looking for his daddy. Just as I reach over to take my son there is a knock on the door. Seana adjusts her clothing as I call out, "Enter." A whirlwind of a man come bursting through the door.

Daegan Nota is back in town.

Daegan rushes over to Seana to give her a hug and a kiss. He hasn't taken his eyes off Luc since he walked through the door. Daegan comes around to shake my hand. Luc hears the noise and turns his head in Daegan's direction. Luc gives a quick smile and turns his head back in my direction. Daegan plunks his arse down in a chair and asks, "May I hold my nephew please?"

Oh, oh. I think, not another uncle. Luc is going to go down in history as the child with the most uncles ever. I look at Seana who nods. I'm not as trusting as Seana. I tell Daegan, "Please be careful. One of your hands could crush my son without you realizing it."

A quick frown flits across Daegan's face. For one second I believe he is going to make me regret the words I've just spoken. But the brief frown is gone before I'm really sure I saw one.

Daegan coos into Luc's face as he remarks, "I would never hurt Luc Harry. He is a special boy." Then Daegan looks at me and retorts, "Besides, I've raised three children and they all made it to adulthood. Although I sometimes wonder about Maeve. I'm not sure she'll ever act like an adult." I have to admit he has a point about his daughter Maeve.

Daegan is softly singing to Luc when his number one son knocks on the door. It's a family affair. I'm holding my breath in hopes the rest of the Nota family isn't going to come falling through the door. Luckily for me it doesn't happen. Ilir is the only one who appears.

Ilir greets Seana with a kiss on the cheek and he shakes my hand. He smiles at his father holding Luc and greets the bear of a man, "Hello Daegan. How's mother?" Daegan looks up and winks at his only son, "Beautiful as ever. How've you been son?" Ilir smiles and answers, "Luc is here. I am ecstatic." Ilir looks from me to Seana and asks, "May I hold him now?"

Seana quips, "My son is going to be spoiled rotten if he goes from one set of male hands to the other. Why don't you just give him to me for now?" Ilir looks disappointed but Seana is the mother and she has last say.

Seana suggests, "Why don't the three of you go eat. I'd like to take a shower and change my clothes. I need a little privacy.

Daegan hands Luc back to me.

For all of three seconds I get to hold, kiss and nuzzle my son. I'm beginning to feel like a step father. Seana knows how I'm feeling and comes round the bed to whisper in my ear. "You'll have him all to yourself when we go home tomorrow. Go have something to eat. Take father and son git with you. I really would like some time alone." I kiss her and reply, "I'm going to miss you two. I'll be back shortly."

I suggest to Ilir and Daegan, "Let's go to the house to get something to eat. Major will be glad to see you Daegan. He hasn't learned any additional rude gestures since you've been gone."

Ilir laughs. "Everybody loves Daegan."

When we get to the house and Major sees Daegan, he breaks out into the widest smile I've ever seen on a house elf. "Master Daegan sir. Welcome back." Daegan bows back to Major and retorts, "Good to be back my friend."

I shake my head at this public display of affection between a wizard and a house elf.

"Major, please get us some cold chicken sandwiches. Thank you."

Ilir gets the drinks but I caution both of them. "If you plan on going back to see Luc, don't drink. I don't want any accidents with Luc nor do I want Seana upset."

Both Ilir and Daegan recognize their almost faux pas. Ilir goes to the kitchen and comes back with three waters.

We sit and chat while we wait for our food.

Daegan asks, "How did the Golden Thread of Connection look?" I know it supposed to be amazing." Ilir answers first. "It was amazing Daegan. The golden string appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to Luc then connected itself to me. I obviously can't speak to how it affected Luc but it felt to me like something embedded itself in my heart."

"It was an amazing thing to see." I remark. "Seana and I could only stare in amazement. I know the sight of it swelled my heart with love."

Major appears to tell us, "Food is in the kitchen sirs." The three of us file silently into the kitchen. Each of us with our minds still on the little miracle named Luc and the amazing Golden Thread of Connection.

As we sit there eating, I look at Ilir and he looks back at me. I imagine we are both contemplating the other wondrous things we will see as the Bearer of Light grows and matures. It's just a feeling but I know no matter what we experience we will handle it just fine.

Seana and I bring Luc home the next day. The house is full of visitors all day. Some of the gits don't know when to leave. When Seana becomes a little cranky I call for a mass exodus. I do it as nicely as possible and I think most of our visitors understand. If they didn't. Oh well.

Seana and Luc are upstairs. It's down to me, Draco, Ilir and Hermione. They are insisting Seana and I make a decision on who is to be Luc's godmother and godfather.

Draco and Hermione don't know that Ilir, Seana and I have already had this conversation. We agree that as Luc's Assistor Ilir will be closer to him than any godfather will ever be. We all want Dramione for Luc's godparents but we want Draco to work for the title.

Draco snipes, "Ilir doesn't even have a witch. How can he be a godfather if he doesn't have a godmother to offer up?"

We all know Draco is being petulant. I laugh and retort, "It's not necessary to be in a relationship or married to be a godparent Draco."

Draco shoots me the fish eye and questions, "Since when? Alright then. Hermione and I know tons more about babies than Ilir." We all laugh because Draco is just making shite up now. He doesn't know any more about babies than….Neville.

Seana comes back down to sit beside me. She has put Luc down for a nap. Seana lets out a small giggle as she hears Draco remark, "Well. I'm a Malfoy. I'm wealthy, handsome and powerful. I can give Luc anything he'll ever want."

Seana quickly quips, "You say that like it's a good thing Draco. Why would Harry and I want Luc to have a godfather who will not be able to teach him the value of hard work?"

Draco is stumped for a moment. Then he replies, "Hermione will be his godmother. She can teach Luc every value ever invented." We all laugh as Hermione slaps Draco across the arm.

I look from Seana to Ilir before I inquire of Ilir, "Ilir you've been very quiet about this whole thing. What do you think?"

Draco is on the edge of his seat waiting to rebut anything and everything Ilir might say.

Ilir hesitates for several seconds before he remarks, "I think Draco and Hermione will make fine godparents. I'm behind them one hundred per cent."

Draco is so sure Ilir would suggest himself he is on his feet yelling, "That's not true Ilir." Then Draco realizes what Ilir is saying. Sheepishly Draco asks, "You do? You are?" Ilir smiles and nods.

Seana says, "Well I guess it's settled. Hermione and Draco Malfoy have themselves a godson. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We know you will do a stupendous job of keeping your godson in line."

Draco looks petrified. "We don't want to keep him in line. We just want to love him and spoil him. Keeping him in line is your job Potter. We all share another laugh.

Seana tells everyone, "Let me go see if Luc is awake so he can properly meet his new godparents. Five minutes later she is back with Luc. Seana formally introduces Luc to Draco and Hermione.

Draco shouts, "Hold everything."

He waves his wand and stands there impatiently gazing at his wonder wizard watch.

After several minutes I ask him, "What's going on Draco? What are you up to?" Before he can answer, our bell rings. Draco hurries to the door and I hear him say, "Finally."

Draco comes back into the room with one of the photographers from the Daily Prophet. Draco goes back to stand with Hermione and Luc. He tells the photographer, "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and their godson Luc Harry Potter. That is the caption." Draco then direct his photographer to get a photo of all of us. We spend thirty minutes letting Draco get photos for his papers.

After the photographer leaves, Seana is about to take Luc upstairs for feeding when Ilir walks over to her. He bends down to coo at Luc and Luc responds with the longest string of coos yet. Ilir laughs and retorts, "My old man."

Draco exclaims, "I think my godson can talk. He's very quick. He gets it from his godfather." Seana shushes everyone as she heads for the stairs.

Ilir looks at me and grins. I imagine Ilir to be saying, "Have at it godfather Draco. I am Luc's Assistor which supersedes godfather any day of the week."

The group breaks up as each witch or wizard has things he or she needs to do.

Sitting alone I have time to think about what comes next. My mind is a blank. I don't know what comes next. I mean. I know we have to raise our child. I know Seana and I will continue to love each other. I know I have to continue to put one foot in front of the of the other. But what really comes next? The longer I sit there the less sense I make. I finally give it up as a bad job when I realize all the thinking in the world isn't going to change anything. Whatever comes next is what will come next. I shake my head to get myself out of the funk. I have a wife and baby upstairs. I need to go be a husband and a dad.

The days fairly fly by after Luc comes home from the hospital. It seems one month just rolls into the next. I am so proud of my Old Man.

Suddenly Luc is eight months old and he is taking his first steps. Staring at me through those amazing golden eyes, Luc takes three steps toward me. He holds out his arms saying, "DaDaDa." I think my heart is going to burst. I'm yelling, "Seana. Come see this. Luc is walking."

Ilir is right beside me. He is there at every milestone and will be throughout the years.

We aren't positive but Ilir, Seana and I believe Luc shows signs of magic on his first birthday. He is sitting in his chair with his birthday cake on the table in front of him. Luc and Ilir are holding one of their one sided conversations when all of a sudden Ilir's gift rises up and lands on Luc's tray. Luc is so tickled he can't stop laughing. I expect my son to do uncommon things early in his life. I just didn't expect the common things this early in his life. I don't think I've ever heard of a baby showing signs of magic this early. Ilir is grinning. Seana and I stand there with out mouths hanging open.

Seana, Ilir and I don't have time to discuss it because Hermione, Draco, Michael, Neville and Luna all come through the door shouting, "Happy Birthday Luc."

The rest of the birthday goes off without any more incidents of accidental magic. Luc sits on Hermione's lap for almost the entire party. When Seana takes him to wash him up and put him down for a nap he starts chanting, "NeeNeeNee" while reaching for Hermione. Hermione throws her hands up to her mouth, "Luc is trying to say my name. Listen to him." Luc keeps repeating "NeeNeeNee" as he holds out his arms to Hermione.

I'm going to go out on a limb here and agree with Hermione. I believe my son is trying to say his godmother's name.

At two years old Luc has the vocabulary of a three year old. His favorite words are Da, OMa, Lir, NeeNee and Mam. Draco spends almost two months fretting over the fact Luc can say all the names except his. Then one day out of the clear blue Luc yells, "Raco." We think Draco is going to stroke out he's so excited. Draco doesn't stop talking about this for a solid week.

Seana and I believe Luc's vocabulary is so extensive because Ilir spends hours teaching Luc. All of our friends are impressed with the Old Man. The most frequent comment, "Old Man is the smartest wizard child I've ever run across." Whenever the comment is made, Draco quips, "He gets it from his godfather." Draco's comment brings a smile to my face each time I hear it. I am so proud that even if something dire happens to me, I know Luc will be in the best hands. He definitely won't be shunted to some family who doesn't care if he lives or dies. I love and admire my friends.

Time is passing quickly. Luc is now four.

A strange rumor started about two years ago. There are reports of a child born in the wizarding world about the same time as Luc. The child is reported to have been born with red eyes. Ilir and I discuss this quite a bit. With Luc being a Bearer of Light and being born with golden eyes, it might mean on the opposite side of the spectrum a baby born with red eyes could be a portent of something evil. Ilir and I are only guessing. We don't know for sure. Very few people know about this baby because shortly after it's birth mother and baby supposedly disappeared.

Ilir, Daegan and myself are quietly searching for this baby and its mother. We are at a slight disadvantage because we don't know if it is a witch or wizard child we are looking for. Truth be told, we don't know if this baby exists. We just don't want to take any chances that another Voldemort has been born.

Through the many discussions about the child with red eyes, we have all played the devil's advocate at one time or another. Ilir feels if the child with red eyes does exist and its family has put the child under some kind of identity charm. If this is true, we can't possibly find the child. We are looking for a child with red eyes and he or she may be walking around with lovely brown eyes because of the charm.

Daegan also raises the question of who is raising the child. Has someone with Voldemort centric ideals taken over the care and upbringing of such a child? There are so many questions.

Seana, Ilir and I come to believe such a child really does exist. Our son Luc leads us to believe this. Every so often Luc will stop what he is doing to sniff the air. I say sniff the air but it's more like he can see or hear something we can't. Each time this happens Luc says, "Maloosjo." At least that's what it sounds like. The word is puzzling to both Me and Ilir.

At four years old Luc speaks quite plainly. To hear him speak this mishmash word makes no sense. At least it doesn't make any sense until the day Hermione hears Luc speak the word.

Hermione bends down and asks Luc, "Who's bad Joe and why are you calling him?"

Ilir looks at me and I look back at Ilir. I ask Hermione, "What are you on about? Luc throws that mishmash out from time to time. How are you getting bad out of maloosjo?"

Hermione laughs and replies, "I have a big brain remember Harry. I think Luc is saying malus-joe not maloosjoe. It's two words Harry. Malus is Latin for bad and I assume Joe is a name." Luc smiles at Hermione and repeats NeeNee, Malus-Joe. Malus-Joe.

While Hermione is giving me her explanation of 'malsoojoe,' Ilir floos home to make use of his library. Ilir checks Hermione's explanation and finds she is correct. Ilir murmurs, "I'll never doubt Hermione again." He and Daegan discuss the possibility Luc is somehow aware of a bad boy named Joe.

Ilir and I do not have a chance to discuss this until much later on that night. When we do have a chance to discuss this turn of events I ask Ilir, "Is there any way at all to contact the Legend Master? I am wondering if anything has appeared in the book regarding a red-eyed baby named Joe." Ilir wonders the same thing himself. He heads for the floo calling back over his shoulder, "We won't know unless I ask him."

This particular night, Seana and I are relaxing together on the couch. She reveals to me that she is frightened. I assure her there is nothing to be frightened about. My wife looks at me and states, "I just don't want to think there is a child out there who is being taught evil and who may someday come for our son." I kiss her on her forehead and remark, "There is no better teacher than Ilir. There is no better protector than Merlin. There will be no stronger wizard than Luc. You are worrying for nothing."

I am not going to speak the words to Seana but in the back of my mind I have the same worries. If Luc can 'feel' Joe, what is to say Joe can't 'feel' Luc. I am not going to reveal these thoughts to Seana. She will only worry more. But from today on I will have to be ever more diligent with the safety of my son.

The one enlightening thing coming out of this is we now know there probably is a child being raised in the Dark…and his name is Joe.


	28. It Begins Again

*Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was.

Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes

_**This is the end. Thank you and my love to you all.**_

Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: **Visions Of Things To Come**

At four years old Luc speaks quite plainly. To hear him speak this mishmash word makes no sense. At least it doesn't make any sense until the day Hermione hears Luc speak the word.

Hermione bends down and asks Luc, "Who's bad Joe and why are you calling him?"

Ilir looks at me and I look back at Ilir. I ask Hermione, "What are you on about? Luc throws that mishmash out from time to time. How are you getting bad out of maloosjo?"

Hermione laughs and replies, "I have a big brain remember Harry. I think Luc is saying malus-joe not maloosjoe. It's two words Harry. Malus is Latin for bad and I assume Joe is a name." Luc smiles at Hermione and repeats NeeNee, Malus-Joe. Malus-Joe.

While Hermione is giving me her explanation of 'malsoojoe,' Ilir floos home to make use of his library. Ilir checks Hermione's explanation and finds she is correct. Ilir murmurs, "I'll never doubt Hermione again." He and Daegan discuss the possibility Luc is somehow aware of a bad boy named Joe.

Ilir and I do not have a chance to discuss this until much later on that night. When we do, I ask Ilir, "Is there any way at all to contact the Legend Master? I am wondering if anything has appeared in the book regarding a red-eyed baby named Joe." Ilir wonders the same thing himself. He heads for the floo calling back over his shoulder, "We won't know unless I ask him."

This particular night, Seana and I are relaxing together on the couch. She reveals to me that she is frightened. I assure her there is nothing to be frightened about. My wife looks at me and states, "I just don't want to think there is a child out there who is being taught evil and who may someday come for our son." I kiss her on her forehead and remark, "There is no better teacher than Ilir. There is no better protector than Merlin. There will be no stronger wizard than Luc. You are worrying for nothing."

I am not going to speak the words to Seana but in the back of my mind I have the same worries. If Luc can 'feel' Joe, what is to say Joe can't 'feel' Luc. I am not going to reveal these thoughts to Seana because she will only worry more. But from today on I will have to be ever more vigilant with the safety of my son.

The one enlightening thing coming out of this, we now know there is probably a child being raised in the Dark…and his name is Joe.

**Chapter 28: It Begins Again**

Ilir reports back after his visit to Legend Master. There really isn't much to report because Legend Master would only discuss questions relative to Luc. His best answer to Ilir was "You are there to prepare Luc for whatever may come. There isn't anything written on who will appear or if anyone will appear at all. Prepare Luc and he will meet any challenger with a force we can only imagine." Ilir pauses as if choosing his next words carefully. "As I was leaving, the Legend Master saw fit to enlighten me further by telling me, 'Not everything is as it seems Ilir. You are an Assistor. You should know that.'"

Ilir and I did discuss what he was told by Legend master. It all boils down to don't worry, Luc can handle it, don't look for things which aren't there. Well that's a big help. I do ask Ilir, "If Legend Master can only speak about things relative to Luc, how can he be sure there won't be someone coming for my son?" Ilir is silent for a few seconds before he replies, "I believe it's my job to find that out."

Did I expect Luc's life to be impacted this early in his life? No. I didn't. I was figuring more along the lines of maybe fourteen or fifteen. Did I expect too much? Probably. I guess in my vision I see young Luc sitting down beside me and Ilir and calmly discussing his thoughts, feelings and concerns. Well that didn't happen. My four year old son is feeling an evil presence or something akin to it. At this point, The Assistor better get assisting.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the floo activating. One at a time Randy, Justin and Sebastian step out of my floo. "My wizards," I call out. "What brings you by Chez Potter?"

They each take a turn shaking my hand. I invite them to get themselves a drink. They all decline. They are on their way to Leakey's they just want to update me on a couple of things.

These three wizards are like an extension of me. My best right arm Michael was promoted to Head of MLE two years ago when Adrian Pucey left the Ministry to go into private practice. Now I have three right arms. Two Aurors and one MLE officer.

I don't have an assistant any longer. After Michael left the AD I made the decision not to have an Assistant. As good as these guys are, nobody can hold a candle to Michael Corner. Unfortunately for me, several departments have been inquiring about Sebastian, Randy and Justin. The three of them have collectively been dubbed M.A.D., (MLE, Auror Department). They are the best of the best. I fear one or all of them will be out of my reach within five years. Susan and Ernie are the only two original members of my department. Anthony is long gone. He went over to private business a couple of years ago.

Justin remarks, "We bring news Harry."

I perk up. Do they have real news or do they simply have news?

Justin tells me, "Ron Weasley is back in town."

Really? They consider that news? Ron left London immediately upon his release from Lower Azkaban and has been gone ever since. I hear he has relocated to the US. I'm not sure. I don't keep tabs on him and I don't expect him to come knocking on the door to clap me on the back. I did hear a while back that Molly Weasley was sick. I sent a message but I never heard anything back. No problem because I've never missed the Christmas jumpers.

I tell the guys, "You pull me out of deep thought to tell me Ron Weasley is back in London. Think again boys. You better have something a little more important than that."

Randy smiles, "Actually, Justin and I fell across a bit of information you might be interested in. We think we've found a short trail of the family you are looking for. We tracked them to a sparsely populated part of Ireland which is used mostly by transients and those who live outside the laws of the Ministry. Unfortunately this news is now four years old. It is alleged there were three or more families who could meet your criteria of having a newborn or a heavily pregnant witch among them. It is hard to know for sure Harry. Witches and wizards in the little community are less than friendly and constantly on the move for one reason or another."

Sebastian spoke up, "I was able to track at least one of the families. This particular family left Ireland and landed in Russia. Once in Russia the trail goes cold. That was three years ago.

This is my private project. The M.A.D. boys do this on their own time as a favor to me. I had to mislead them as to the reason I'm looking for the family. That can't be helped. They aren't part of the prophecy so I wouldn't be able to speak about it to them anyway. None of the three would ever question me. I know that. They probably think I've fathered another child and am trying to locate him. I desperately need information so I'm not upset about what they may or may not think. I just need them to keep whatever they find a secret from everyone except me.

These bits of information are the first pieces that have surfaced since we first started looking. That is the reason I enlisted M.A.D. in my search for Joe. It may take them a while but they usually get results.

I chat with them for a few minutes more before they are ready to leave and make their appearances at Leakey's. Going to Leakey's together is a standard routine for Randy, Sebastian and Justin and has been for the last year. It's like the changing of the guard. It used to be me, Ilir, Draco and Hermione holding court in Leakey's. Now the younger set has taken over. The witches love them.

We are standing in somewhat of a circle. I thank them for their diligence and discretion. Quietly I remind them, the information they find shouldn't be discussed with anyone. And they are never to give any information to Seana to pass to me.

I usually end our conversation with those same words. Even though Seana knows everything about Joe, I have to let my boys think I'm keeping something from her. As I mentioned earlier, I have to mislead them because they are not part of the prophecy.

These tidbits of information mean a lot to me. It could be just what we need to get on Joe's trail. My insides are churning. I can't wait to discuss this turn of events with Ilir.

After the boys leave, I floo call Ilir. It takes him a few minutes to get to the floo. He's a little tousled. I realize I might have interrupted his quality time with the witch he is seeing. I don't care. This is important. I make a request. "If you're not busy will you please come through. I have found out some information. We have things to discuss." Ilir checks his wonder wizard watch (which I bought him) and remarks, "It's 7:45. I'll be over by 8:30." I pull my head out of the floo.

It's time for me to check on my Old Man. Seana puts him down about 7:30. He's probably sleep by now but I still want to look in on him. Luc is sleeping like an angel. I pull the blanket up on him and give him a kiss on the forehead as Seana walks up behind me and lays her head on my back.

I'm so proud of my family, sometime the feeling of love overwhelms me. I turn around so I can give my lovely wife a passionate kiss. Seana starts whispering sexy words in my ear. I ask her, "Do you want to go get ready for me? Ilir is supposed to floo over. I'm going to let him know it can wait until tomorrow."

Seana snipes, "What! Are you telling me to go get ready for you? **I** have to go get ready for **you**? Whatever happened to you making me ready? Whatever happened to spontaneous shagging? I think we should probably forget about sex tonight. You need to get your priorities straight Mr. Potter. Go talk to Ilir."

Seana's right. The words hadn't come out right. I apologize to my wife. "I didn't mean anything insulting by what I said baby. Let me floo Ilir." I run my fingers over her breasts. "Then I'm going to have you climbing the walls." Seana quips, "That sounds more like the husband I know and love. Now hurry up git because your wife wants some attention."

I'm laughing as I go to floo call Ilir. He comes to the floo in only boxers. I am disturbing him yet again. After I cancel our meeting. He smiles and retorts, "Thanks Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As I turn away I hear him lock his floo. Ilir isn't taking any chances that I'll call back.

I am ready for a little private time with Seana and my erection knows it. But by the time I get to the bedroom Luc has beaten me to my spot. I'm pointing to my erection and Seana is pointing to Luc. It's a standoff. I sigh and ask "What's going on?" Seana tells me Luc is having a bad night. Something is bothering him."

Being the kind, loving, albeit sex deprived father I ask Luc, "What's wrong Old Man?" Luc lays his head on Seana's chest and replies, "Maloosjo hurt."

Seana shoots me a questioning look over Luc's head. I'm as surprised as Seana. Why is our son getting these flashes of some boy probably hundreds perhaps thousands of miles away? Maybe an even better question is, why would anyone be hurting a four year old boy? I don't care what four year old it is, I don't want to see him hurt and I definitely don't want their connection to make Luc too upset to sleep.

Seana calms Luc down enough so he is able to go back to sleep. This one night is the only night Luc is unable to sleep because of his connection to Joe. Different things did happen down the road but they never kept Luc from sleeping.

When Luc wakes up the next morning, he is as good as new. He didn't bring up Maloosjo and neither did we.

Ilir and I discuss it. We also discuss the information I received from Randy, Justin and Sebastian. We come to the agreement it is time to take measures. Ilir is going to Russia and Daegan who wants to be included is going to Ireland. They are going to look around and if necessary use a little brute force.

We do make one major decision. If we don't find anything out in either Ireland or Russia we will let life take care of life. We will protect Luc and teach him but we will not keep chasing shadows. It's up to either Ilir or Daegan to find something. Otherwise, we will close this book. We will let Luc grow up unencumbered by ghosts.

Ilir is gone a month. Daegan is gone two months. They both came back with little wisps of information. Nothing even as solid as the information I received from my boys. After serious and oftentimes heated discussion we put everything regarding Maloosjo away in a box. I let Randy, Justin and Sebastian know they can cease and desist. That was the end of it.

Luc grows stronger and more powerful as the years pass. At eight years old he is doing magic first years at Hogwarts have a hard time learning. There isn't any more accidental magic for the Old Man. Every thing he does is purposeful. Ilir and I had many talks with Luc. He may be the son of Harry Potter but he is like any other underage wizard. He has to be careful when doing his magic. Especially around muggles. And Luc is always around muggles. They love him. Everyone he meets is enchanted by his eyes. Ilir, Seana, Draco, Hermione and I are of one mind. We believe one of Luc's strongest weapons will be his eyes. Especially as far as witches are concerned.

As the years pass Luc continues to grow and learn. We knew Luc would be amazing but we had no idea. He has surpassed all of our expectations. He will be starting his first year at Hogwarts in a few weeks and he knows more magic than the most advanced third year. He could be a male Hermione Granger Malfoy. Just more powerful and with more beautiful eyes. Yes. I said it. Beautiful eyes.

Luc has had a good time getting all his school necessities. He has even found a snowy owl that looks a lot like Hedwig. Initially, Luc was not at all happy to go to a school where he would be separated from his muggle friends. Ilir and I had to talk for hours to convince him Hogwarts was his birthright. Luc finally gave in with the retort, "I will be choosing my own uni. Perhaps I'll go to school outside of England. It just seems there is a place I'm supposed to be. I'll just be glad when I can make my own choices."

Ilir and I look at each other. Our boy was growing up and forming his own opinions. Strong opinions.

Luc has not mentioned Joe since that night back when he was four. Life is good. Seana and I had a baby girl six years ago. Her name is Lily Aideen Potter. She is one month older than Hermione and Draco's son Scorpius. Draco thinks they will probably marry each other. I have other thoughts on the matter. Luc is the big brother to both Lily and Scorpius.

Ilir and Draco watch over Luc like Hawks. My little wizard hasn't wanted for anything. I call him my little wizard but Luc is already 5'8". He's going to be tall as well as powerful.

On my work front, things have changed drastically at the Ministry. Kingsley left office last year. The new Minister is a transplant from Wales. He is a strict disciplinarian without any past ties to anyone in London. Like a lot of politicians before him, he makes it very tough to get a job done. Most of the Aurors coming up are friends of friends of the new Minister. They are only there because it's a job. The pride is gone. With all of my boys promoted up and out, I decide it is time for Harry Potter to find something to do other than Auroring.

Seana and I are pretty well set for money. I guess you can say I'm a galleonaire. I'm in my thirties nearing forty and I've been fighting since I was eleven. It's time for this old Auror to move on. And that's what I plan to do. Seana and I have discussed it and she is behind me one hundred percent. Seana is still my rock. With her behind me, I can do anything I choose.

It all comes down to me tendering my resignation. Which I do. My last day at the Ministry makes me feel like a piece of my life has broken off and floated down some unknown river. This is the end of my fight for truth, justice and the wizarding way which began when I was eleven years old.

I get to shake the hands of all those men who used to be my boys. We agree to keep in touch but who knows. Sometimes life gets in the way of promises.

As much as we would like to keep it standing still, time continues to move forward. Luc has traversed Hogwarts well. During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Luc came home at Christmas break full of talk about a new student who transferred in from Ireland.

Luc couldn't talk about anything but his friend Joe. Joe does this. Joe does that. Joe has traveled a lot of places. Of course, Ilir, Seana and I wanted to know more about Joe from Ireland. We were determined to meet him. We all accompanied Luc to the Hogwarts Express when he was going back to school. Instead of being upset that his mother, father and uncle would be accompanying him, Luc was happy. He wanted to introduce his friend to his family.

At this point the hairs had gone up on Seana and Ilir's necks. I was oblivious. We waited patiently for Luc to bring his friend over. I think Seana and Ilir had already cottoned on so they weren't too surprised. Me, I felt like someone had hit me with a stinging jinx. Luc came up to us dragging this gorgeous young witch. I turned to look at Seana but she and Ilir were too busy smirking to notice me.

Luc introduced us to Jo (not Joe) Riordan. She was a little beauty. She had coal black curly hair and the most astonishing eyes I've ever seen on anyone outside of Luc. Her eyes appeared to be a light shade of brown. However, when she looked directly at me I realized her eyes were an amazing shade of…..red. Jo short for Joanna shook hands all around. I could see why my son was enchanted. She had an amazing smile. Seana and Ilir were now grinning. Our boy has found himself a witch. I think I may have remained on the platform with my mouth hanging open for ten minutes after the Express was out of sight.

Seana, Ilir and I apparate back home. We sit down in the living room to put everything in perspective. Something Ilir told me the Legend Master said comes to mind. "_Not everything is as it seems_." For years we were looking for a boy named Joe who we thought wanted to harm Luc. Turns out, Jo is a girl and the probable reason Luc could 'feel' her is, she was destined to be his life witch. Seems the Golden Thread of Connection between Luc and Ilir can't hold a candle to the connection between Jo and Luc.

Jo and Luc became inseparable the last two years of Hogwarts. Seana loved Jo and after a bit it became clear that Luc loved Jo. As with Luc, everyone was fascinated by Jo's eyes. Their eyes became a running joke between them. They loved the attention.

When they were twenty two, Luc took a port key to Ireland to ask Jo's parents for her hand in marriage. Like Shane Finnigan had done to me all those years ago, Billy Riordan tried to give Luc a hard time. Luc hadn't backed down. If anything his resolve had frightened Billy. Luc came home with permission to marry Billy Riordan's daughter.

Seana and I had a great laugh when Jo accepted Luc's ring but told him in no uncertain terms there wouldn't be any marriage before they were twenty five. Luc just grinned and kissed his fiancee.

Jo was a powerful witch. Luc was a powerful wizard. Seana, Ilir and I couldn't wait to see their children. We were thankful Luc's true powers never had to be activated as not one glimmer of evil ever appeared in the magical world.

I guess life has come full circle because I'm sitting here in my study waiting for some git ghostwriter to show up for our appointment. Harry Potter is going to write a book. A tell all book. We are going to call it. _**The Life And Times Of A Hero, Husband, Father and Author. **_For the purpose of being able to say the entire title in under an hour, my friends and family agree to refer to it as, _**Life And Times**_. I'll be using the same tagline I used for my first book, _A Tale Worthy Of Harry Potter. _And I'm going to attribute it to Cornelius Fudge.

The ghostwriter is at my study door. This time, it's a real ghostwriter with a real name.

And so it begins….again.

The End.

Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with this story from end to end. I appreciate it. This was my very first story and I'll admit, it was hard. So thanks again and I hope to see you on the Fanfic trail reading some of my other stories.


End file.
